Power Rangers: Covert Operations (Season One)
by BlazeWinger
Summary: Teenagers are always misunderstood beings... and Kennedy Heights in Washington, D.C. is the perfect example; a Reform School that is home to the most misunderstood youth. No one would expect that five teenagers from here would ever become heroes. They are chosen to join Power Ranger Covert Operations after the President disappears and government conspiracies are discovered.
1. Trouble In DC Part I (I)

**Episode One: Trouble In D.C. Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Extra Terrestrial Business**

* * *

Hendrick Drewmore had to work smart... and quick. Knowing that he would probably be followed if he drove the state car, he dressed in an old sweat shirt, donned his old baseball cap and dark sunglasses and walked out of his house and grabbed a taxi all the way to uptown. There, he got a car rental at a very sketchy place he did business with in the past and drove the bashed up, blue Ford over to Maryland to the nearest NASADA station.

"May I help you, sir?" A security guard at the gate asked. Hendrick pulled out his ID cards and showed it to the man. "Welcome, Mr. Drewmore sir!" The security greeted with a salute before opening the boom gate and letting her through. Hendrick was glad that he still had his NASADA ID card. He parked near the entrance and walked into the building.

"Welcome to NASADA's Maryland station. How may I be of service to you?" The Receptionist at the main building asked as soon as Hendrick walked up to the table.

"Put me into contact with Commander Stanton please." Hendrick said.

The Receptionist looked baffled. "I'm sorry, sir. No one of that name works..."

Hendrick rolled up his sleeves and showed her a marking on his arm. "Trust me, he does. Tell him that it is urgent."

* * *

"My name is Dante Price, nice to meet you!" A rather short and well built boy said as soon as Wyatt stepped into his new room after being escorted by two nurses. One of them dropped off two glasses of water and two capsules for each before leaving the room. The pale skinned boy with brown eyes, bushy black eyebrows, disheveled hair and a creepy as heck grin on his face held out his hand.

Wyatt nodded in acknowledgement before aiming at sitting down but the boy, Dante, grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "I said _my name is Dante Price, nice to meet you!"_ He said in a very sinister hiss that made Wyatt sweat drop.

"N...n...nice to meet you, Dante!" Wyatt responded albeit in fear. Dante noticed this before pouting and looking sad, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry!" The boy looked like he was about to tear up. "I honestly didn't mean to do that!"

 _Is this guy bipolar or something?_ Wyatt thought in skepticism before face palming himself. _Of course he is!_ "It... it's okay! I didn't mean to make you feel hurt."

The boy perked up. "Really?" Dante asked and Wyatt hesitantly nodded. Dante grinned before hugging him. "Aw! We're going to be the best of friends!" He pulled back. "Say... what's your name?"

"Um... W..Wyatt Lennox." He answered before pulling away. "I don't like when people invade my personal space."

"Oh... I'm sorry!" He said, pulling away. "Say... why are you here?"

"Say... you say _say_ a lot." Wyatt mumbled.

"Huh?"

"N...nothing!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I have Autism."

"Oh..." He said before smiling. "Don't worry, we'll be the best of friends! You'll see."

"Um... yeah..." Wyatt stretched out the word before looking at the table where the medicine was left on the table. "Are we supposed to take these?"

"Yep!" Dante smiled widely before taking the blue ones. "The blue ones are mine." Wyatt looked at the thing a second time.

"Why are we taking them?"

"They're good for us."

Wyatt hardly believed that. "By whose standards?"

"The nice nurses'." Dante said before popping the capsules in his mouth and downing them with water. Wyatt rolled his eyes and took the green and white capsules in his hands and observed them closely. What was the point anyway... did they really think you can cure insanity with those? How do they benefit people like him... do they have magical abilities that make him more _social_? And what about Dante; they can probably stimulate his brain and cause him to calm down but for how long... can they cure his erratic mood swings this way?

"Bullshit!" Wyatt walked over to the window and threw it out.

"Hey... that's not allowed!" Dante complained.

"I'm going to bed." Wyatt declared before jumping into the sheets. Dante forgot the prior conversation and shrugged before snuggling into bed and ranting the new kid into a deep sleep as he initially didn't care for what the boy was saying.

* * *

"Drew! My man!" Commander Stanton smirked after Hendrick was led all the way to his office. He stood up from his rotating chair and walked over to the dark skinned man before offering him a hug that Hendrick accepted.

"Long time no see, buddy." Hendrick smiled. "By the way... that trainee at the front desk down there really needs to get up to speed on things." After Hendrick had cleared things up with a more experienced Receptionist, he was taken into the restricted area and teleported to the Galactic Investigation base which hovered in space, watching the earth from out of terrestrial bounds.

"Oh... Becky? She's what I call a... _clueless beauty_." Commander Stanton had an even bigger shit eating grin on his face than usual.

"Classic Joe." Hendrick said with a raised brow. "Still buttering up the ladies."

"You know me." He smirked. "And you... how's the wife?"

Hendrick cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's been... complicated ever since I got the job in the White House." Hendrick Drewmore and Joseph Stanton were basically brothers and both were two of the first to head G.I. immediately after it took off directly but Hendrick left years ago to pursue politics. There was indeed no bad blood between the two as they were still the best of friends but Hendrick felt as if he could contribute more than to just sit in the background and be a master orchestrator while other people ensured world safety.

That was more of a Joseph kinda lifestyle.

"I see." Joseph said. "She'll come around eventually... and if she doesn't, Becky is a great lay." He pinched his thumb and index finger in a circle and held it up in the air for emphasis.

Hendrick rolled his eyes. "I did not come here to discuss my love life, Aphrodite. This is urgent." Stanton's smile fell and he headed back to his chair behind the desk.

"Have a seat." He told Hendrick who nodded before sitting down. "How can G.I. be of service to you?"

"You've seen the news right?" Hendrick asked and Stanton nodded.

"I am aware that President McKenzie has gone missing but you know that we do not involve ourselves in politics." Stanton sternly said.

"And the terrorists?" Hendrick asked.

"We are not the United Nations..."

"Which is a bullshity organisation by the way..." Hendrick interrupted that with a thought of annoyance.

"... Which means that we cannot interfere with any biotic threats to the earth no matter how dangerous the situation is." Stanton said.

Hendrick sighed before pulling out a note from his pocket. "There is nothing biotic about the _9-30-67-2-89-176."_

* * *

"Ooh! Yummy!" Dante squealed as he was given a bowl of oats and Wyatt cringed as they shoveled it onto his plate. He has never been a fan of oats and this cement like texture was putting him off. The first night here was already bad enough. He was woken up at five, accessed, given (or force fed... whatever bakes your potato) medication and taken for routine exercise along with other boys from his dorm sector.

It was now seven thirty which was breakfast and eight would mean that classes begin. "Yummy?" Wyatt questioned.

Dante cupped a hand over his mouth as if he was going to share a secret. "It isn't really... I just say it because it helps the food taste a bit better if you try to enjoy it." Wyatt looked dazed but nodded either way. He walked away to find a table to sit at but Dante followed him... again... like he did ever since they woke up this morning. He even wanted to follow him to the bathroom! "So... what classes are you going to take?" Dante asked. The idea of going through a schooling system _again_ was incredibly stupid especially for someone like him who had already completed college but when in Rome, do as the Romans demand you to do.

"Um... Ph...Physics, Information Technology, English and probably Accelerated Math if I can handle it." Wyatt said.

"I _love_ accelerated Math, it is so fun!" Dante grinned like a little boy. "Ms. Park is an awesome teacher and... _gasp_ , we can become study buddies!"

Wyatt was about to roll his eyes at the excitement but couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that he would at least be in a class like that with someone he knows. Besides... his excitement was endearing. Wyatt can tell that Dante is a naturally childish person and it is not a high episode all the time.

"Okay..." Wyatt nodded before he felt someone slide on the bench he was seated on and bump into his side.

"Hey Auto!" Thalia grinned at the boy before looking at Dante seated on the other side. "You're the genius with Manic Depressive Illness, right?"

Dante grinned. "The one and only!" He replied happily. "And you're that seventeen year old that can rip anyone off."

Thalia laughed. "Who would've known that you two would find each other? Match made in... whatever the hell you can call this place."

Wyatt was confused. "And why is that?"

"With your MacGuyver-ing and his Megamind-ing, you can make the perfect crime solving duo in one of those cop shows." Thalia said as she sipped through a coffee flask. Wyatt took the flask and took a whiff through the mouth hole.

"Where did you get the coffee?" Wyatt asked as he gave it back.

"... Is it weird how you always and only look at me when I'm doing something involved with one of _those_ body parts?" Thalia laughed and Wyatt looked annoyed. "Easy there, I took it off of my dorm sector doctor, Pauline... she's a bitch."

"Can we do that to Dr. Reese tomorrow?" Dante asked pleadingly to Wyatt.

"No!" Wyatt refused and Dante pouted but went back to eat without getting agitated. He then turned to Thalia. "Stealing is wrong, Turunen."

Thalia laughed. "I know, Lennox. I'm merely _borrowing_ it. I always return the flask."

Wyatt looked unconvinced but let it go. "Wyatt..." Dante spoke up after silence of eating and Wyatt answered with a _hmm_. "How come Natalia is allowed to sit so close to you but you hate people touching you?"

Wyatt froze and suddenly became aware of the lack of space between their flushed bodies. He tried to pull away but Thalia pulled him back, surprising him at her strength before laying her head on his shoulder. "He is going to be my future ex husband!"

Wyatt stared on in shock while Dante laughed. Wyatt pulled away and started stammering gibberish to deny the allegation but no coherent words came out so he dropped it.

"Hey... Finley!" Thalia called a girl who was wearing the uniform but had her face completely covered in a black face wrap and only showed her brown eyes. "Dr. Pauline was looking for you... something about extra meds." The girl nodded before turning around and walking out the cafeteria.

"And who was that?" Wyatt asked.

"Already looking at the bevy for a different wife?" Thalia teased. "That's Finley Coetzee. Eighteen, Palestinian and in my dorm sector. She's Schizophernic... no one's ever heard her talk nor seen her face; well except probably that guy named Morgan Rockdale." She pointed at the African American boy sitting in the corner. He was dark in complexion with smoldering brown eyes, a square jaw, dark lips, a large nose and a sour facial expression. "Funny how she never cast away the Muslim gimmick in this place."

"Do you know everything around here?" Wyatt asked.

"I get bored fairly easily." Thalia said before pulling a paper out of her pocket. "Like here... you might wanna see this too, Dante." She slid the paper to the middle where the numbers _9-30-67-2-89-176_ were written down. "I was researching this in the library this morning after conveniently skipping out on morning routine exercises. I tried phone numbers, bar-codes, GPS coordinates... nothing."

"What does this number mean?" Dante asked.

"It's a terrorist group." Wyatt answered.

"No, it's not." Dante immediately said and for the first time ever, Wyatt looked Dante straight in the eyes, almost stupefied.

"Yes... it is." Wyatt demanded.

"No..." Dante negated. "It's a universal coordinate... as in for planets and all that jazz."

Thalia and Wyatt exchanged looks before turning back to Dante. "Universal... coordinates..." Thalia repeated slowly.

"As in positioning of planets." Dante said. "It can't be earthly ones because they only have a maximum of six figures."

"Okay... fine." Wyatt said. "Wait... why are we even discussing this?"

"Because it is very intriguing." Thalia smirked before grabbing the paper after the bell sounded. "Meet me at the library at one. Both of you." She said before heading off.

"She's nice." Dante beamed.

"That's what she wants you to think." Wyatt scoffed.

* * *

"Empress Harton." The woman in the hooded coat looked up as she entered the throne room of their ship which was less exquisite than the one she had back on Amystheist. She didn't care about the luxuries that it had but rather the idea of her and her people's home no longer existing. It was a sad trade away for the planet they used to live on but alas, Harton knew she needed to do what she could to ensure that her remaining people survived. "You have returned."

"There was nothing left to do for me on Earth, Dunvall." She said as she removed her hooded coat, revealing her very light green skin tone, black lips, gold eyes resembling that of a snake and her black hair done into two long cornrow braids. She pulled her serpent, Aklesta from the bag and it wrapped around her arm. She gave the earthly gimmicks to Dunvall. "Where are my subjects?"

"In the servants' quarters." Dunvall said. "Do you wish for their audience my queen or is there something that needs to be done?"

"No, Dunvall. Let them rest." She said as she sat on her throne. "Only inform them of my return should you find the time to do so."

"You look troubled, my queen." Dunvall noticed.

"Half of our race has been eradicated and we live in a floating tin can." Harton muttered rather tiredly.

"My queen, I can assure you that you are doing everything in your power to ensure that the Amystheans survive." Dunvall coaxed. "Maybe you should rest my queen, I insist. Rontico is on earth currently searching for any moles who can crack the code."

Harton looked conflicted but nodded. "Very well, Dunvall." She said as she stood up and took his outstretched hand. "Dunvall?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Should Rontico find any informants... he should destroy them." Harton said rather hatefully.

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

"Do you really think Project C.O. will work?" Hendrick asked in the technical lab where all the technicians were working tirelessly to reboot one of Galactic Investigation's oldest projects.

"Well, we don't have any other choice for this impending alien attack." Joseph sighed as he watched them work. "Besides, don't be so stressed. They wouldn't do anything so reckless as of now."

"How would you know?" Hendrick challenged his old buddy. "You don't even know _any_ of them. No one does."

"But I did study their attack patterns." Stanton said. "Mostly sabotage... other than kidnapping the President of course."

Just then, alarms started blaring and the monitors flashed red and went crazy. Hendrick gave the commander a look. "You should _really_ learn how to put a sock in it."

"Oh come on!" Joseph turned off the alarm before heading over to a computer. "For all we know it's Dr. Oliver and the Dino rangers."

Hendrick observed the blinking blimp on the map and scoffed. "Right... because Reefside is now next to Kennedy Heights Reform Center." He pointed at the map.

Commander Stanton looked baffled. "Gear up!" He shouted into the intercom.

* * *

"Where have you been all my life?" Thalia gaped at the computer screen after Dante had managed to override all filters and hidden security walls in the internet and wandered into dark territory of the U.S. government.

"In my mommy's belly for the first nine... although I was prema..."

"We get the gist, buddy." Wyatt tapped the boy's back. "But turns out you were right about the coordinates thing." Wyatt looked at the secure file on the computer screen. " _'A Step Backwards for Mankind' - Says Reuben Norquist. November 2000._ _After years of case studies happening amongst astrologists of National Aeronautics and Space Administration Development Assosiation or NASADA for short, new research had discovered a new planet in between the axi of Jupiter and Saturn that is dwarf, even smaller than Pluto but sustains life._

 _"This seem_ _s to be a great achievement for the American people and crucially mankind however on the journey, there was a mishap and the planet was destroyed. This mainly concerns the American government who had provided NASADA with the equipment but seems as if their equipment was faulty._ "

"So... that 9-whatever terrorist group stands for the planet that was destroyed seven months ago." Thalia said. "And sustains life as well?"

"And now they attack earth. This could mean..."

"Aliens!" Dante screamed but Wyatt placed his hand over his mouth while Thalia looked around to see if they attracted any attention as they were in the library.

"I will give you my lunch muffin if you quiet down."

 _Okay_. The muffled tone against Wyatt's hand was enough to convince the other boy but Wyatt and Thalia frowned as the boy from the canteen earlier, Morgan Rockdale walked over. "Hello pupils. Guess who is on library duty today and knows that you four are supposed to be in the auditorium with everyone else."

"No one." Thalia murmured and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"So you wish, Turunen." He laughed. "And you three are looking through what looks to be classified information."

"What do you want to keep quiet?" Thalia asked in defeated. "And no, I'm not giving you BJ."

"Whatever you propose next has to better then." Morgan smirked.

"Wait... what's BJ?" Dante asked and Thalia and Wyatt looked baffled on how not to ruin the child's innocent mindset.

"Oh that's..."

"Blueberry juice!" Wyatt interrupted Morgan before glaring at him then turning to Dante with a smile.

"I want BJ too..." Dante turned to Thalia who was blushing red.

"Well, the boy has spoken." Morgan smirked.

"Well I can't give you BJ." Thalia said in frustration as her face burned.

"But we want BJ!" Dante complained.

"No one's getting BJ." Wyatt finally said in exasperation.

"You wanted some too?" Morgan asked and Wyatt choked on his own spit.

"Okay enough." Thalia said. "How about we let you in on this... this secret in exchange for your silence?"

"Hmm... and what may I obtain from this?" Morgan asked.

"Some levarage over the state... something that can get us out of this hell hole." Thalia advertised it more.

"Woo! That's some big talk." Morgan said. "Especially for someone who can't give out BJ."

Thalia glared at him. "Your loss then. If you don't wanna know then you are free to snitch."

"That reverse psychology bull ain't gonna work on me." Morgan laughed.

"Fine then, _heippa_!" She waved him goodbye but the teenage boy looked hesitant before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, tell me." He said. "But what does heippa mean?"

"Blueberry juice?"

"No, Dante!" Thalia sternly said at the bipolar teen. " _Heippa_ means goodbye but that isn't import..." She was stopped by a crash sound of the window above them.

"Duck and shield your eyes." Wyatt ordered and the four crouched onto the floor, shielding their eyes with their arms as more windows were shattered and broken.

"Wyatt, I'm scared!" Dante sniffled, holding onto his roommate. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but calm down, okay?" Wyatt assured him. "We'll be okay."

"Umm... guys!" Thalia pointed at the gang of faceless black and green men coming through the windows and they gaped in fear. "Are those... aliens?"

"Run!" Morgan exclaimed as the four teens got up to their feet and began to try and outrun the aliens as they shot lasers from their blasters at them. As they ran through the ruined halls and tried to dodge getting hit, a particular shot landed on Thalia and Morgan who flew through the air and collapsed on top of Wyatt and Dante before tumbling to the ground.

"Great, we're doomed!" Wyatt deadpanned.

"I can't die!" Morgan panicked. "I'm too handsome to die!" Thalia and Wyatt glared at the boy while Dante sniffled in fear. The four faceless creatures stepped up to them. "Destroy... the... informants!" They repeated before holding their blasters and aiming but the four were shot down by four consecutive, precise shots that seemed to hit crucial points and they fell to the ground, and blew up, injuring the four in the explosion slightly.

"What... just happened?" Morgan asked. "My beautiful face is still alive!"

"Look!" Dante pointed in the opposite direction to see Finley Coetzee in her dark headscarf holding a blaster.

She silently jogged over and helped the four up. "Thanks for saving us, Fin." Morgan smiled but the girl said nothing as she stared at the four with emotionless brown eyes until her eyes strayed to the floor where the weapons of the four aliens remained.

She walked over, picked up a blaster and shoved it in each of their arms one by one. "... What on earth are you..." Wyatt questioned but was stopped by Finley raising a finger to what looked to be her mouth through the black headscarf before jerking her thumb over her shoulder before beckoning them to follow her wordlessly.

"Why isn't she talking?" Dante asked.

"That's how she is." Morgan explained as he began following her. "We can trust her. Come on!" Dante shrugged before following the two.

"Is it racist of me to think _she's_ one of the terrorists?" Thalia asked.

"Yep!" Wyatt stared on at the three.

"You're thinking it too, right?" She asked once more.

"Uh-huh!" He replied before following the three with Thalia in tow. They were next to the auditorium door, Finley crouched next to it before opening it slightly, hearing a voice reverberate inside. Turns out they rounded up most of the student body and kept them in there hostage.

"Now... so that I may not waste your time..." A male voice said. "We come here in peace... and that shall remain only if you tell us who are the moles who discovered where we are from or we destroy you all instead." Indistinct chatter followed with a chorus of denies that caused Wyatt to feel uneven in the pit of his stomach.

"The... they're looking for us." Wyatt said. "They must be from that blown up planet."

"But why us?" Thalia whispered.

"They're the terrorists." Wyatt sighed. "They're supposed to stay hidden and we threaten that status of theirs. The question should be _how_ did they find us?"

"We have to do something." A new voice said and they turned to look at the Palestinian.

"Uh... no, we don't Fin!" Morgan who wasn't in the least bit shocked at her speaking said. "We need to get out of here."

"No!" Finley shook her head. "If we don't rescue them, who will?" She pulled down her headscarf, revealing her face. "Now let's move. Shoot anything that isn't human."

"But how?" Thalia then examined the weapon in her hands.

"Just aim and fire." Finley said before recovering her nose and mouth, leaving her eyes. "On the count of three, open the doors. Thalia and Dante should be opening it. New kid and Morgan, my side." They all looked hesitant but followed the instructions. "One, two... three!"


	2. Trouble In DC Part I (II)

**Episode One: Trouble In D.C. Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Extra Terrestrial Business**

* * *

Hendrick Drewmore had to work smart... and quick. Knowing that he would probably be followed if he drove the state car, he dressed in an old sweat shirt, donned his old baseball cap and dark sunglasses and walked out of his house and grabbed a taxi all the way to uptown. There, he got a car rental at a very sketchy place he did business with in the past and drove the bashed up, blue Ford over to Maryland to the nearest NASADA station.

"May I help you, sir?" A security guard at the gate asked. Hendrick pulled out his ID cards and showed it to the man. "Welcome, Mr. Drewmore sir!" The security greeted with a salute before opening the boom gate and letting her through. Hendrick was glad that he still had his NASADA ID card. He parked near the entrance and walked into the building.

"Welcome to NASADA's Maryland station. How may I be of service to you?" The Receptionist at the main building asked as soon as Hendrick walked up to the table.

"Put me into contact with Commander Stanton please." Hendrick said.

The Receptionist looked baffled. "I'm sorry, sir. No one of that name works..."

Hendrick rolled up his sleeves and showed her a marking on his arm. "Trust me, he does. Tell him that it is urgent."

* * *

"My name is Dante Price, nice to meet you!" A rather short and well built boy said as soon as Wyatt stepped into his new room after being escorted by two nurses. One of them dropped off two glasses of water and two capsules for each before leaving the room. The pale skinned boy with brown eyes, bushy black eyebrows, disheveled hair and a creepy as heck grin on his face held out his hand.

Wyatt nodded in acknowledgement before aiming at sitting down but the boy, Dante, grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "I said _my name is Dante Price, nice to meet you!"_ He said in a very sinister hiss that made Wyatt sweat drop.

"N...n...nice to meet you, Dante!" Wyatt responded albeit in fear. Dante noticed this before pouting and looking sad, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry!" The boy looked like he was about to tear up. "I honestly didn't mean to do that!"

 _Is this guy bipolar or something?_ Wyatt thought in skepticism before face palming himself. _Of course he is!_ "It... it's okay! I didn't mean to make you feel hurt."

The boy perked up. "Really?" Dante asked and Wyatt hesitantly nodded. Dante grinned before hugging him. "Aw! We're going to be the best of friends!" He pulled back. "Say... what's your name?"

"Um... W..Wyatt Lennox." He answered before pulling away. "I don't like when people invade my personal space."

"Oh... I'm sorry!" He said, pulling away. "Say... why are you here?"

"Say... you say _say_ a lot." Wyatt mumbled.

"Huh?"

"N...nothing!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I have Autism."

"Oh..." He said before smiling. "Don't worry, we'll be the best of friends! You'll see."

"Um... yeah..." Wyatt stretched out the word before looking at the table where the medicine was left on the table. "Are we supposed to take these?"

"Yep!" Dante smiled widely before taking the blue ones. "The blue ones are mine." Wyatt looked at the thing a second time.

"Why are we taking them?"

"They're good for us."

Wyatt hardly believed that. "By whose standards?"

"The nice nurses'." Dante said before popping the capsules in his mouth and downing them with water. Wyatt rolled his eyes and took the green and white capsules in his hands and observed them closely. What was the point anyway... did they really think you can cure insanity with those? How do they benefit people like him... do they have magical abilities that make him more _social_? And what about Dante; they can probably stimulate his brain and cause him to calm down but for how long... can they cure his erratic mood swings this way?

"Bullshit!" Wyatt walked over to the window and threw it out.

"Hey... that's not allowed!" Dante complained.

"I'm going to bed." Wyatt declared before jumping into the sheets. Dante forgot the prior conversation and shrugged before snuggling into bed and ranting the new kid into a deep sleep as he initially didn't care for what the boy was saying.

* * *

"Drew! My man!" Commander Stanton smirked after Hendrick was led all the way to his office. He stood up from his rotating chair and walked over to the dark skinned man before offering him a hug that Hendrick accepted.

"Long time no see, buddy." Hendrick smiled. "By the way... that trainee at the front desk down there really needs to get up to speed on things." After Hendrick had cleared things up with a more experienced Receptionist, he was taken into the restricted area and teleported to the Galactic Investigation base which hovered in space, watching the earth from out of terrestrial bounds.

"Oh... Becky? She's what I call a... _clueless beauty_." Commander Stanton had an even bigger shit eating grin on his face than usual.

"Classic Joe." Hendrick said with a raised brow. "Still buttering up the ladies."

"You know me." He smirked. "And you... how's the wife?"

Hendrick cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's been... complicated ever since I got the job in the White House." Hendrick Drewmore and Joseph Stanton were basically brothers and both were two of the first to head G.I. immediately after it took off directly but Hendrick left years ago to pursue politics. There was indeed no bad blood between the two as they were still the best of friends but Hendrick felt as if he could contribute more than to just sit in the background and be a master orchestrator while other people ensured world safety.

That was more of a Joseph kinda lifestyle.

"I see." Joseph said. "She'll come around eventually... and if she doesn't, Becky is a great lay." He pinched his thumb and index finger in a circle and held it up in the air for emphasis.

Hendrick rolled his eyes. "I did not come here to discuss my love life, Aphrodite. This is urgent." Stanton's smile fell and he headed back to his chair behind the desk.

"Have a seat." He told Hendrick who nodded before sitting down. "How can G.I. be of service to you?"

"You've seen the news right?" Hendrick asked and Stanton nodded.

"I am aware that President McKenzie has gone missing but you know that we do not involve ourselves in politics." Stanton sternly said.

"And the terrorists?" Hendrick asked.

"We are not the United Nations..."

"Which is a bullshity organisation by the way..." Hendrick interrupted that with a thought of annoyance.

"... Which means that we cannot interfere with any biotic threats to the earth no matter how dangerous the situation is." Stanton said.

Hendrick sighed before pulling out a note from his pocket. "There is nothing biotic about the _9-30-67-2-89-176."_

* * *

"Ooh! Yummy!" Dante squealed as he was given a bowl of oats and Wyatt cringed as they shoveled it onto his plate. He has never been a fan of oats and this cement like texture was putting him off. The first night here was already bad enough. He was woken up at five, accessed, given (or force fed... whatever bakes your potato) medication and taken for routine exercise along with other boys from his dorm sector.

It was now seven thirty which was breakfast and eight would mean that classes begin. "Yummy?" Wyatt questioned.

Dante cupped a hand over his mouth as if he was going to share a secret. "It isn't really... I just say it because it helps the food taste a bit better if you try to enjoy it." Wyatt looked dazed but nodded either way. He walked away to find a table to sit at but Dante followed him... again... like he did ever since they woke up this morning. He even wanted to follow him to the bathroom! "So... what classes are you going to take?" Dante asked. The idea of going through a schooling system _again_ was incredibly stupid especially for someone like him who had already completed college but when in Rome, do as the Romans demand you to do.

"Um... Ph...Physics, Information Technology, English and probably Accelerated Math if I can handle it." Wyatt said.

"I _love_ accelerated Math, it is so fun!" Dante grinned like a little boy. "Ms. Park is an awesome teacher and... _gasp_ , we can become study buddies!"

Wyatt was about to roll his eyes at the excitement but couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that he would at least be in a class like that with someone he knows. Besides... his excitement was endearing. Wyatt can tell that Dante is a naturally childish person and it is not a high episode all the time.

"Okay..." Wyatt nodded before he felt someone slide on the bench he was seated on and bump into his side.

"Hey Auto!" Thalia grinned at the boy before looking at Dante seated on the other side. "You're the genius with Manic Depressive Illness, right?"

Dante grinned. "The one and only!" He replied happily. "And you're that seventeen year old that can rip anyone off."

Thalia laughed. "Who would've known that you two would find each other? Match made in... whatever the hell you can call this place."

Wyatt was confused. "And why is that?"

"With your MacGuyver-ing and his Megamind-ing, you can make the perfect crime solving duo in one of those cop shows." Thalia said as she sipped through a coffee flask. Wyatt took the flask and took a whiff through the mouth hole.

"Where did you get the coffee?" Wyatt asked as he gave it back.

"... Is it weird how you always and only look at me when I'm doing something involved with one of _those_ body parts?" Thalia laughed and Wyatt looked annoyed. "Easy there, I took it off of my dorm sector doctor, Pauline... she's a bitch."

"Can we do that to Dr. Reese tomorrow?" Dante asked pleadingly to Wyatt.

"No!" Wyatt refused and Dante pouted but went back to eat without getting agitated. He then turned to Thalia. "Stealing is wrong, Turunen."

Thalia laughed. "I know, Lennox. I'm merely _borrowing_ it. I always return the flask."

Wyatt looked unconvinced but let it go. "Wyatt..." Dante spoke up after silence of eating and Wyatt answered with a _hmm_. "How come Natalia is allowed to sit so close to you but you hate people touching you?"

Wyatt froze and suddenly became aware of the lack of space between their flushed bodies. He tried to pull away but Thalia pulled him back, surprising him at her strength before laying her head on his shoulder. "He is going to be my future ex husband!"

Wyatt stared on in shock while Dante laughed. Wyatt pulled away and started stammering gibberish to deny the allegation but no coherent words came out so he dropped it.

"Hey... Finley!" Thalia called a girl who was wearing the uniform but had her face completely covered in a black face wrap and only showed her brown eyes. "Dr. Pauline was looking for you... something about extra meds." The girl nodded before turning around and walking out the cafeteria.

"And who was that?" Wyatt asked.

"Already looking at the bevy for a different wife?" Thalia teased. "That's Finley Coetzee. Eighteen, Palestinian and in my dorm sector. She's Schizophernic... no one's ever heard her talk nor seen her face; well except probably that guy named Morgan Rockdale." She pointed at the African American boy sitting in the corner. He was dark in complexion with smoldering brown eyes, a square jaw, dark lips, a large nose and a sour facial expression. "Funny how she never cast away the Muslim gimmick in this place."

"Do you know everything around here?" Wyatt asked.

"I get bored fairly easily." Thalia said before pulling a paper out of her pocket. "Like here... you might wanna see this too, Dante." She slid the paper to the middle where the numbers _9-30-67-2-89-176_ were written down. "I was researching this in the library this morning after conveniently skipping out on morning routine exercises. I tried phone numbers, bar-codes, GPS coordinates... nothing."

"What does this number mean?" Dante asked.

"It's a terrorist group." Wyatt answered.

"No, it's not." Dante immediately said and for the first time ever, Wyatt looked Dante straight in the eyes, almost stupefied.

"Yes... it is." Wyatt demanded.

"No..." Dante negated. "It's a universal coordinate... as in for planets and all that jazz."

Thalia and Wyatt exchanged looks before turning back to Dante. "Universal... coordinates..." Thalia repeated slowly.

"As in positioning of planets." Dante said. "It can't be earthly ones because they only have a maximum of six figures."

"Okay... fine." Wyatt said. "Wait... why are we even discussing this?"

"Because it is very intriguing." Thalia smirked before grabbing the paper after the bell sounded. "Meet me at the library at one. Both of you." She said before heading off.

"She's nice." Dante beamed.

"That's what she wants you to think." Wyatt scoffed.

* * *

"Empress Harton." The woman in the hooded coat looked up as she entered the throne room of their ship which was less exquisite than the one she had back on Amystheist. She didn't care about the luxuries that it had but rather the idea of her and her people's home no longer existing. It was a sad trade away for the planet they used to live on but alas, Harton knew she needed to do what she could to ensure that her remaining people survived. "You have returned."

"There was nothing left to do for me on Earth, Dunvall." She said as she removed her hooded coat, revealing her very light green skin tone, black lips, gold eyes resembling that of a snake and her black hair done into two long cornrow braids. She pulled her serpent, Aklesta from the bag and it wrapped around her arm. She gave the earthly gimmicks to Dunvall. "Where are my subjects?"

"In the servants' quarters." Dunvall said. "Do you wish for their audience my queen or is there something that needs to be done?"

"No, Dunvall. Let them rest." She said as she sat on her throne. "Only inform them of my return should you find the time to do so."

"You look troubled, my queen." Dunvall noticed.

"Half of our race has been eradicated and we live in a floating tin can." Harton muttered rather tiredly.

"My queen, I can assure you that you are doing everything in your power to ensure that the Amystheans survive." Dunvall coaxed. "Maybe you should rest my queen, I insist. Rontico is on earth currently searching for any moles who can crack the code."

Harton looked conflicted but nodded. "Very well, Dunvall." She said as she stood up and took his outstretched hand. "Dunvall?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Should Rontico find any informants... he should destroy them." Harton said rather hatefully.

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

"Do you really think Project C.O. will work?" Hendrick asked in the technical lab where all the technicians were working tirelessly to reboot one of Galactic Investigation's oldest projects.

"Well, we don't have any other choice for this impending alien attack." Joseph sighed as he watched them work. "Besides, don't be so stressed. They wouldn't do anything so reckless as of now."

"How would you know?" Hendrick challenged his old buddy. "You don't even know _any_ of them. No one does."

"But I did study their attack patterns." Stanton said. "Mostly sabotage... other than kidnapping the President of course."

Just then, alarms started blaring and the monitors flashed red and went crazy. Hendrick gave the commander a look. "You should _really_ learn how to put a sock in it."

"Oh come on!" Joseph turned off the alarm before heading over to a computer. "For all we know it's Dr. Oliver and the Dino rangers."

Hendrick observed the blinking blimp on the map and scoffed. "Right... because Reefside is now next to Kennedy Heights Reform Center." He pointed at the map.

Commander Stanton looked baffled. "Gear up!" He shouted into the intercom.

* * *

"Where have you been all my life?" Thalia gaped at the computer screen after Dante had managed to override all filters and hidden security walls in the internet and wandered into dark territory of the U.S. government.

"In my mommy's belly for the first nine... although I was prema..."

"We get the gist, buddy." Wyatt tapped the boy's back. "But turns out you were right about the coordinates thing." Wyatt looked at the secure file on the computer screen. " _'A Step Backwards for Mankind' - Says Reuben Norquist. November 2000._ _After years of case studies happening amongst astrologists of National Aeronautics and Space Administration Development Assosiation or NASADA for short, new research had discovered a new planet in between the axi of Jupiter and Saturn that is dwarf, even smaller than Pluto but sustains life._

 _"This seem_ _s to be a great achievement for the American people and crucially mankind however on the journey, there was a mishap and the planet was destroyed. This mainly concerns the American government who had provided NASADA with the equipment but seems as if their equipment was faulty._ "

"So... that 9-whatever terrorist group stands for the planet that was destroyed seven months ago." Thalia said. "And sustains life as well?"

"And now they attack earth. This could mean..."

"Aliens!" Dante screamed but Wyatt placed his hand over his mouth while Thalia looked around to see if they attracted any attention as they were in the library.

"I will give you my lunch muffin if you quiet down."

 _Okay_. The muffled tone against Wyatt's hand was enough to convince the other boy but Wyatt and Thalia frowned as the boy from the canteen earlier, Morgan Rockdale walked over. "Hello pupils. Guess who is on library duty today and knows that you four are supposed to be in the auditorium with everyone else."

"No one." Thalia murmured and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"So you wish, Turunen." He laughed. "And you three are looking through what looks to be classified information."

"What do you want to keep quiet?" Thalia asked in defeated. "And no, I'm not giving you BJ."

"Whatever you propose next has to better then." Morgan smirked.

"Wait... what's BJ?" Dante asked and Thalia and Wyatt looked baffled on how not to ruin the child's innocent mindset.

"Oh that's..."

"Blueberry juice!" Wyatt interrupted Morgan before glaring at him then turning to Dante with a smile.

"I want BJ too..." Dante turned to Thalia who was blushing red.

"Well, the boy has spoken." Morgan smirked.

"Well I can't give you BJ." Thalia said in frustration as her face burned.

"But we want BJ!" Dante complained.

"No one's getting BJ." Wyatt finally said in exasperation.

"You wanted some too?" Morgan asked and Wyatt choked on his own spit.

"Okay enough." Thalia said. "How about we let you in on this... this secret in exchange for your silence?"

"Hmm... and what may I obtain from this?" Morgan asked.

"Some levarage over the state... something that can get us out of this hell hole." Thalia advertised it more.

"Woo! That's some big talk." Morgan said. "Especially for someone who can't give out BJ."

Thalia glared at him. "Your loss then. If you don't wanna know then you are free to snitch."

"That reverse psychology bull ain't gonna work on me." Morgan laughed.

"Fine then, _heippa_!" She waved him goodbye but the teenage boy looked hesitant before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, tell me." He said. "But what does heippa mean?"

"Blueberry juice?"

"No, Dante!" Thalia sternly said at the bipolar teen. " _Heippa_ means goodbye but that isn't import..." She was stopped by a crash sound of the window above them.

"Duck and shield your eyes." Wyatt ordered and the four crouched onto the floor, shielding their eyes with their arms as more windows were shattered and broken.

"Wyatt, I'm scared!" Dante sniffled, holding onto his roommate. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but calm down, okay?" Wyatt assured him. "We'll be okay."

"Umm... guys!" Thalia pointed at the gang of faceless black and green men coming through the windows and they gaped in fear. "Are those... aliens?"

"Run!" Morgan exclaimed as the four teens got up to their feet and began to try and outrun the aliens as they shot lasers from their blasters at them. As they ran through the ruined halls and tried to dodge getting hit, a particular shot landed on Thalia and Morgan who flew through the air and collapsed on top of Wyatt and Dante before tumbling to the ground.

"Great, we're doomed!" Wyatt deadpanned.

"I can't die!" Morgan panicked. "I'm too handsome to die!" Thalia and Wyatt glared at the boy while Dante sniffled in fear. The four faceless creatures stepped up to them. "Destroy... the... informants!" They repeated before holding their blasters and aiming but the four were shot down by four consecutive, precise shots that seemed to hit crucial points and they fell to the ground, and blew up, injuring the four in the explosion slightly.

"What... just happened?" Morgan asked. "My beautiful face is still alive!"

"Look!" Dante pointed in the opposite direction to see Finley Coetzee in her dark headscarf holding a blaster.

She silently jogged over and helped the four up. "Thanks for saving us, Fin." Morgan smiled but the girl said nothing as she stared at the four with emotionless brown eyes until her eyes strayed to the floor where the weapons of the four aliens remained.

She walked over, picked up a blaster and shoved it in each of their arms one by one. "... What on earth are you..." Wyatt questioned but was stopped by Finley raising a finger to what looked to be her mouth through the black headscarf before jerking her thumb over her shoulder before beckoning them to follow her wordlessly.

"Why isn't she talking?" Dante asked.

"That's how she is." Morgan explained as he began following her. "We can trust her. Come on!" Dante shrugged before following the two.

"Is it racist of me to think _she's_ one of the terrorists?" Thalia asked.

"Yep!" Wyatt stared on at the three.

"You're thinking it too, right?" She asked once more.

"Uh-huh!" He replied before following the three with Thalia in tow. They were next to the auditorium door, Finley crouched next to it before opening it slightly, hearing a voice reverberate inside. Turns out they rounded up most of the student body and kept them in there hostage.

"Now... so that I may not waste your time..." A male voice said. "We come here in peace... and that shall remain only if you tell us who are the moles who discovered where we are from or we destroy you all instead." Indistinct chatter followed with a chorus of denies that caused Wyatt to feel uneven in the pit of his stomach.

"The... they're looking for us." Wyatt said. "They must be from that blown up planet."

"But why us?" Thalia whispered.

"They're the terrorists." Wyatt sighed. "They're supposed to stay hidden and we threaten that status of theirs. The question should be _how_ did they find us?"

"We have to do something." A new voice said and they turned to look at the Palestinian.

"Uh... no, we don't Fin!" Morgan who wasn't in the least bit shocked at her speaking said. "We need to get out of here."

"No!" Finley shook her head. "If we don't rescue them, who will?" She pulled down her headscarf, revealing her face. "Now let's move. Shoot anything that isn't human."

"But how?" Thalia then examined the weapon in her hands.

"Just aim and fire." Finley said before recovering her nose and mouth, leaving her eyes. "On the count of three, open the doors. Thalia and Dante should be opening it. New kid and Morgan, my side." They all looked hesitant but followed the instructions. "One, two... three!"


	3. Trouble In DC Part I (III)

**Episode 1: Trouble In D.C. Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When Freaks Become Power Rangers**

* * *

"On the count of three, open the doors. Thalia and Dante should be opening it. New kid and Morgan, my side." They all looked hesitant but followed the instructions. "One, two... three!" Thalia and Dante opened the doors and the three charged inside.

"Cover me and do not get any close to them!" Finley instructed them before consecutively shooting three of those faceless aliens in rapid fire. The others tried their hardest to shoot decently in the least bit and managed to hit a few of the aliens after a minimum of two tries. Despite the fact that they had to avoid a lot of humans, they were managing better than they had expected.

"Everyone... get out of here!" Wyatt announced to everyone and the entire student body, teaching and medical staff raced out of the room, stuffing themselves through the doors. "Incoming!" Wyatt yelled towards Morgan who had one coming behind him and he smary swung the blaster and hit him square across the face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Morgan cheered.

"Duck, shit head!" Thalia commanded and Morgan fell to the ground in distress and Thalia shot the one attacking from his side. "Stay focused!"

"As focused as her?" Dante pointed to Finley who shoved one to the ground with a kick across the face before doing a cartwheel over him and shooting two that were approaching in midair... and her headscarf was still where it had always been on her face.

"Let's just say she's in a league of her own." Wyatt said before shooting the last of them.

"Is that all of them?" Thalia asked as they regrouped on the stage of the auditorium, seeing that all aliens they shot fell to the ground and blew up.

"I cleared the halls before I came here so I think so." Finley nodded.

"Not quite!" The chirpy male voice they heard before reverberated inside the hall before at top speed, all five teens were struck down and wallowing on the stage in pain. They looked up to see an ugly alien monster with a big red head that looked like a mutated housefly with big black holes for eyes, two tiny circular ones just beneath for a nose and a huge mouth that showed off his vicious teeth as he grinned sadistically. "You teenagers have quite the guts, stormimg in here and taking down my army." The monster then gasped. "Could you be the moles I've been looking for? Yippee!"

"Wh... what do you want?" Wyatt gasped as the pain dug at him relentlesly.

"Tsk! Tsk! What else do you think we want?" He laughed. "We want you tattle-tales destroyed, that's for sure! With you in the way, how can Her Excellency continue with her plans?"

"Her... Excellency?" Thalia echoed.

"Whoops! You know too much already!" The monster cackled. "You must know... I hate killing children. It haunts me! So remember, it'll hurt you more than it hurts me!" He lifted his saber to stab Dante first as he was the closest but was stopped by a blast that almost rammed him down as Commander Statton, Hendrick and other G.I. operatives stormed the building. "Uh-oh! The fuzz is here!" The monster laughed before pressing a button on his chest and activating a teleportation beam. "They won't protect you forever, kids! I will get you!" He bid farewe in a sing-song voice before disappearing.

"Damnit!" Hendrick swore.

"Would've been nice to capture him for questioning, huh?" Joseph sighed.

"Uh-huh!" Hendrick said before rushing over to the teens. "Are you kids okay?"

"Just peachy!" Morgan coughed as he tried to sit up but ended up flat on his back again, whining in pain.

"What the heck did that monster mean by _I will get you_?" Commander Stanton asked but noticed they were getting worse. "Reuben, get the meds on these kids at the station, stat!"

"Roger!" A man said before leading a group of people to carry them out.

"Aleister, go question the teachers and students on what they saw." Stanton barked another command.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted his commamder before moving out of the room.

"So... do you think those kids got involved in one way or another?" Hendrick asked. Commander Stanton looked around the room to see the few fallen aliens remaining that hadn't blown up while others looked unconscious then to where the teens fell with five blasters still strewn across the floor.

"Five teens, five blasters and a room filled with unconscious aliens." Joseph chuckled slightly. "If Zordon was here, he would've been proud."

Hendrick snorted at that comment. "It's funny how it's always five of them... _teenagers with attitude_ as Zordon would call them. He'd call it _fate_ or _destiny_ or one of those cheesy ass things."

"Then how come there are always five of them?" Joseph questioned his friend.

"As of now, I'm really starting to think that Zordon was capable of witchcraft as well."

"Careful, if any of his Twelve hear that, they will kick your ass all the way to Aquitar." Joseph laughed.

"I love those damn color coded smarties but it's the truth." Hendrick shrugged.

* * *

"What happened Rontico?" Empress Harton asked from her throne after the monster had returned from earth. She was finally resting in all the days she hadn't been able to and Dunvall comes to wake her up and tell her that Rontico has returned.

"I was not able to detain the moles." Rontico said. "Those human government officials intervened."

Harton raised an eyebrow at him. "I find hilarity in that statement because human weaponry cannot harm you."

"They had these blasters that cou..."

"Blasters..." Harton interrupted him. "Those weren't government officials. They were probably operatives from that organisation that Zordon of Eltar helped establish on Earth. It was good that you evaded battle. Wouldn't want to call too much attention to ourselves than you already did."

"Apologies your Excellency but these humans all look the sam..."

"Silence!" Harton commanded sternly. "Understand... you should've waited to pinpoint exactly who they were and killed them. Now, we have to go over with our plans but in a more discreet manner. Am I clear?"

Rontico looked annoyed for a brief second but grinned that creepy smile of his and bowed. "It shall be done, your Excellency." He turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room and down the hall.

"I don't like that look on your face, Rontico." The man in question turned to see the pale caucasian man with three small crystals on each cheek, icy aqua eyes, pointy ears with a bald head and long blue ponytail leaning against the wall by his side.

"Good heavens, Dunvall!" Rontico laughed. "I'm starting to think you're more overprotective than the snake." Rontico tried to make his way down the hall but Dunvall blocked him. "What now, lover boy?"

"Need I remind you that had it been the queen's father, you would've been on death row by now?" Dunvall stated.

"Your point?"

"You are taking advantage of the queen's sense of kindness for her people, Rontico." Dunvall said.

"She's a woman, Dunvall." Rontico laughed. "Of course she'd be less gruesome."

Dunvall glared at him. "Should you betray her in any way possible, I will kill you myself."

Rontico smirked before laughing and walking off. "Message received, lover boy."

* * *

Dante felt light stinging his eyes as he woke up from unconsciousness. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud before being answered.

"You are at the Galactic Investigation headquarters." Dante froze before turning to see a robot built like a vacuum cleaner with it large, cylindrical body and protruding head. Dante stared at it for a good ten seconds, took a deep breath before screaming.

"AHHH!"

"Oh boy! I did not mean to scare you Mr. Price!" The robot said.

"He knows my name! AHHH!" Dante screamed before jumping out of bed and running down the halls with the robot wheeling after him, worriedly chanting "Oh dear! Oh dear!"

"What on earth?" Hendrick asked as him and Commander Stanton walked out of the commander's office.

"These kids never get unentertaining." Joseph laughed as he watched the two run up and down the hall (at least in Dante's case.) Hendrick rolled his eyes before going after them. "Don't stop anything. I need my camcorder first." The Commander said in hilarity before rushing back into his office.

As Dante ran down the halls screaming, he had awoken the other sleeping teens who peeked out of their rooms to see what's going on. "Somebody help me!" Dante yelled.

"Dante!" Thalia was the first to join the chase followed by Finley while Morgan laughed at the scene unfolding and Wyatt rolled his eyes at it before grodgily saying 'Shit... I'm dreaming again...' and heading back into the room to sleep.

The wild goose chase sans the actual geese continued until Dante turned down a hall much too soon and bumped against the wall and crashed into the floor, barely conscious. "Dante!" Thalia shouted in concern as the robot, Hendrick and Finley gathered around him. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy... I see stars!" Dante exclaimed dreamily before passing out.

"... Well, that's a first." Hendrick stated before picking up the boy from the ground.

"Yeah... like seeing a robot." Thalia pointed at the obvious pink elephant in the room.

"I have a name and it's TROOPER." The robot, TROOPER claimed.

"Your name could've been 'Waffle Iron' and no one would care!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You're mean! And TROOPER is an acronym for..."

"No one cares, tin can!" Thalia said in exasperation. "We need to know where we are first and foremost."

"We're at Galactic Investigation headquarters." Hendrick answered.

"Doing what other than being chased around by Milo cans with a brain?" Thalia demanded.

"Rude!" TROOOER exclaimed.

"Look... I'll explain and please don't pick a fight with the robot." Hendrick pleaded. "Follow me... and get those two boys too."

"Finally someone who cares about my feelings!" TROOPER said in relief while the two girls rolled their eyes and followed Hendrick, stopping by the two room to awaken Wyatt and pull out Morgan who was still amused as heck. They walked all the way to Commander Stanton's office and the owner of which was huddled in his cupboard.

"Damnit... where is that camcorder?" He hissed during his search.

"Jo... bro. The kids are here." Hendrick announced as he placed Dante on the couch and Commander Stanton sighed before withdrawing himself from there.

"And to think I was about to have myself another funny video to add to the Power Rangers compilation list." Joseph pouted.

"Huh?" Wyatt was the one to finally speak in confusion despite his tired daze.

"Have a seat, boys and girls." The teens exchanged confused gapes at each other before sitting. "Now let's get to the nitty-gritties, shall we?" Commander Stanton said. "You must be wondering what those things that you fought were..."

"Aliens..." Thalia quickly said.

"From a planet that NASADA accidentally blew up." Wyatt followed.

Commander Stanton was flabbergasted. "Technically ye... how did you know that?"

"Are you gonna arrest us if you knew?" Thalia asked.

"We're at a _juvenile detention center_." Morgan scoffed. "They worst they can do is lengthen our sentence to as much as we can plead _insanity_ again."

"Thanks for telling them our trade secret, moron!" Thalia sarcastically said.

"Smart kids..." Hendrick nodded in approval. "You are correct. Those aliens are from Amystheist, a planet that was destroyed by NASADA last year... and not because of some accidental crap like whatever docunents you found on the web."

"How did..."

"I know you found it off the web?" Hendrick interupted Wyatt. "I work for the U.S. government. Stuff like that doesn't get leaked out _that_ easily. I oversaw the buffering of the story because it was a necessity. Had it gotten out, it would've been chaos."

"Okay... so you guys _didn't_ blow up that planet by mistake?" Morgan asked rather confusedly.

"To a lesser extent... no." Hendrick sighed. "After new life was found here in our solar system, the NASADA scientists went to investigate further and met the Amystheans who they described as a peace loving speces."

"Peace loving my ass!" Thalia interjected.

"Any way... the Amysthean Emperor however was weary of humans." Hendrick said. "And after the scientists came across the rare Amysthean Sandlily, a gem that is indigenous but well respected amongst their kind, the Emperor became paranoid and told them that the Sandlily does not leave the planet as it is their livelihood and source of power."

"Sadly, Dr. Greendale who replaced Dr. Norquist after he retired, said that the gems could be useful to us Earthlings." Commander Stanton continued with a sigh. "Thinking that NASADA would peacefully strengthen relations between the two planets and bring a rare, galactic gem, President McKenzie gave them the go ahead to return and funded them and we were recruited to make weaponry because we know much about aliens and developing technology used for or against them. We don't normally get involved in U.S. governmental affairs but it was a matter of galactic affairs which is what we handle."

"But those Amys... whatevers got nasty once NASADA got there." Wyatt completed.

"Correct and as a result, they were forced to be killed." Hendrick sighed. "But little did we know that they had actually survived and now they are sabotaging earth and wrecking havoc. The President is missing because of this whole ordeal."

"Okay... fine!" Morgan sighed. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"The country... and the world at a large scale is in danger." Hendrick said. "And you five were smart enough to figure this out."

"No, we weren't." Morgan shook his head.

"How did you first hear about the terrorist attacks?"

"Wyatt fixed a radio that was in the old shed on the roof." Thalia explained.

"Where did you get the tools?" Hendrick directed his question to Wyatt.

"I... um... just used a pocket knife." Wyatt scratched his head.

Commander Stanton had finished fiddling with his computer and turned the monitor to face them. "Wyatt Lennox, born on the 16th of May 1985. A paternal orphan raised by your mother who recently remarried. A technological prodigee who graduated from MIT at the age of 14 and worked for Tigersgate Ltd., a think tank in northern Michigan until you were recently arrested and plead guilty by insanity because you have Asperger Disorder." The others (except the oddly stoic Finley) stared at Wyatt in disbelief and he bowed his head.

"Impressive." Hendrick smiled. "And then... who cracked the code first of all?"

"Natalia here thought there was something suspicious about the terrorist group." Wyatt admitted. "She said the name was too long and that the numbers had to mean something."

"Well... I..." Thalia trailed off as the monitor changed from Wyatt's profile to hers.

"Natalia Kjerste Twain Turunen. Born from immigrant parents but was born in the United States in Maryland on October 14th 1987. Moved around a lot... your parents were divorced so you lived with your mom because your dad worked for Finnish intelligence..."

"I thought you said your dad was a handy man." Wyatt interupted.

"He's _handy_ at getting rid of bad guys." Thalia shrugged.

"No matter, I see where you get your sense of logic from." Commander Stanton said. "You were arrested three years ago and plead guilty for insanity because you have impulsive control disorder."

"Now who found the files in the governmental database?" Wyatt and Thalia looked hesitant to speak. "You kids aren't in trouble. Okay... this informatiom will actually help us." The two nodded before simultaneously pointed at the sleeping boy behind him. Hendrick's jaw dropped. "That ding dong?"

"I wouldn't be quick to judge if I were you, bro." The profile on the screen changed to Dante. "Dante Price, born on the 11th of Novemeber 1985 in the state of Maine. Dante was diagnosed as bipolar with severe and quick manic episodes but at seven, joined the Mensa because of his higher than average IQ score of 187 but lived a normal life as a child until last year when he was arrested with the insanity plea."

"Okay... point taken." Hendrick said in shock. "And you two... your hand in this entire thing was?"

"We're just innocent bystanders who went to save their lives when we saw aliens." Morgan lied.

"Yeah right!" Thalia scoffed. "He did nothing but try and blackmail us... she on the other hand did help us and a whole lot of people."

"Finley Coetzee... correct?" Commander Stanton asked her and the teenage girl nodded slowly. The profile on the monitor changed again. "Palestinian-American Finley Coetzee. From a Palestinian father and a African American mother born on the 30th of June 1986 here in D.C. You were raised by your father after your mother abandoned you. You are an army brat and your father was a commander on the US army... one of the first foreign ones. Very skilled at martial arts, shooting and knife combat. Arrested two years ago and plead insanity due to your Schizophernia... but says here that both parents were protestants in the Christian church, you were raised that way and your father still is."

Finley pulled her headscarf back up as if it was going to fall off and said nothing. "As for the last one... there's nothing much to tell." The profile changed once more. "Morgan Rockdale. Born in Florida 12th December 1984. African American parents. Raised as a normal teen... arrested three years ago and plead insanity with mutiple personality disorder."

"Really?" Morgan said in outrage. "He gets tech prodigee..." He pointed at Wyatt. "She gets logical duckling of a Finnish service man," He moves to Thalia then Dante. "Sleeping doofus gets mensa genius, Finley's an army brat... and I'm a dude who has many personalities."

"One of a kind freaks of nature." Thalia laughed. "Gotta love this group."

"Actually, we go..." Commander Stanton gave his creepy grin for the first time that literally scared the teens. "So much so that we're making you Power Rangers."

The teens eyes widened as they looked at each other in utter shock before screaming: "What?!"

* * *

"My queen, is there any more actions to be taken by our people against the earthlings?" Dunvall asked Harton as she stared out the window into the dark, endless vacuum that was space. The country they called _the United States of America_ that was responsible for the destruction of their home planet was currently in turmoil. The President was somewhere where he would never be found and it would stay like that. _He deserves to die..._ Harton thought bitterly. _Just like they did my father!_ But what was the point? The humans, she had learned, were a vile race. They readily replaced him as if he meant nothing to them and were doing next to nothing to help him either. They had no sense of loyalty or entitlement or respect for other beings' comfort space hence why they involved themselves in their affairs.

Well no more!

"Dunvall... do we still have Korcitroids at our disposal?" Harton asked.

"Depends on the mission, my queen." Dunvall answered. "But I can order for a battilion to be made."

"Get Rontico to launch a full scale attack on the capital." Harton sneered. "The place they call The White House must burn to the ground."

* * *

"You kids look worse for wear..." Hendrick told the teens after they sat in stunned silence at the news they heard. Dante had woken up, utterly confused but was brought up to speed by Commander Statton on the situation at hand and everyone was convinced he was the only one vaguely excited about the news.

"We were just told that we would become Power Rangers..." Thalia scoffed. "I'd say this is MTV's _Punk'd_ pulled on our asses right now but that sounds even _more_ far fetched."

"Do you not believe in the Power Rangers?" Commander Stanton asked.

"To a lesser extent no... but we have heard of their work." Wyatt said. "Mostly in Angel Grove, California."

"You'd be surprised if I told you that there are more of them... and they were all teens just like you." Hendrick said. "The youngest Ranger in history was Justin Stewart at twelve years old."

"They must've had a goddamn death wish!" Morgan hissed. "Fight... those alien things? We got creamed trying today and you want us to do it again? Fuck no!"

"We will be given armor, Morgan." Dante interjected.

"To hell if any of that crap comes near my body... Hell now!" Morgan shook his head for emphasis.

"I have to agree with Morgan on this." Thalia scoffed. "No way would I do that. It have to be a cold ass arctic day in hell."

"I... wouldn't put it as vulgar as them but... I agree." Wyatt said.

"Not you too!" Dante cried out sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry but we almost died today." Wyatt huffed as he stared at the floor. "We shouldn't have gotten involved in the political stuff anyways. I have to think of my ma... what happens if she hears I'm dead just because I decided to join suicide squad... no..."

"You, Finley?" Commander looked to the quiet girl. Her eyes lingered with his for a moment before staring at the ground and he sighed. "Guys... I understand if you're scared. In all honesty, you should be. Being a ranger isn't fun and games. It's tough... it's gruesome and it's scary as hell. Rangers can die in battle even with our enhanced artillery; a whole team has died before."

The teens gawked in horror at how brutally honest the Commander was being and even Hendrick feared that they seriously lost all the kids. "Jo!"

"No, bro. They need to know." The commander shook his head. "The Sortilege Mages were made up of five rangers, all of which died in battle. But five others replaced them, knowing just how dangerous it was... and they defeated the enemy and avenged the death of their predecessors. But that isn't to say that the Ranger life is the only thing that can kill you. We're all mortal and the powers cannot protect us from everything. The Silver Elemental Guardian years ago died in battle but not because she was slain or anything... she had cancer and she exhausted all her energy unto the Morphin code causing the tumor to speed up and kill her. Some aren't even killed by natural causes or their enemy. The Pink Galaxy Ranger died because as she destroyed a powerful weapon, the energy release was so strong that it killed her instantly but luckily, she was revived back to life months later. Death is everywhere, every day at every hour and every minute and you proved that today. How many of you anticipated an alien attack?" All the teens stayed quiet.

"So are you going to deny a chance to make something out of yourselves because you are scared of death... something that is bound to happen whether or not you take the risk? We've had several Rangers and Ranger teams before and the fraction of people who died aren't even a tenth of them... some even return to Rangerhood because it has become who they are. We are not giving you this chance out of spite and laziness but because we believe in your abilities... you faced aliens today without proper armor and you destroyed all the foot soldiers without proper training. A thousand things could've gone wrong today and yet you bravely took charge even though you didn't need to... you could've ran away from there, you had the chance to leave the stain and stigma behind yet you stayed. The first cause of death is cowardice, kids... so are you going to run this time?"

It was silent in the room as they let this information sink in. "No..." Finley said, drawing everyone's attention. She gingerly removed her head scarf and placed it on the table. "I'm done running and I'm done hiding. I accept!" She sternly said.

"I accept too!" Dante happily said. "But I always did."

Thalia looked at the two and sighed. "That alien did say he was coming back for us. Couldn't hurt to be prepared."

Wyatt silently looked at the floor and nodded. "I accept." The remaining three teams looked at Morgan who was more resilient than ever.

"Just because you got mind fucked by his words doesn't mean I did. No way!"

"Hey, we can't be the freak squad without you." Thalia grinned.

"And we get to be superheroes!" Dante grinned even wider.

"Aren't you tired of living in fear, Morgan?" Finley asked. "Didn't you feel alive today as you took down the aliens? We have been ridiculed, beat down and judged for all our lives and for the first time ever, someone actually believes we are worth something... that we can do something. Isn't that what you want?"

Morgan looked conflicted and sighed in defeat. "Someone has to keep you morons from dying!" Dante and Thalia cheered, engulfing him in a big hug while Finley stoically stared from the back as she quietly wrapped her head scarf back on. Wyatt listened to all these happen, too afraid to make eye contact or to say a word. But nevertheless he smiled a small crescent onto his lips. Maybe he had a death wish, maybe he felt that this was punishment enough for what he had done.

But at least he felt like he had a sense of purpose once again.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **The Rangers learn a valuable lesson about teamwork as they break into their suits and new lifestyles with Korcitroids trying to burn down the White House.**


	4. Trouble In DC Part II (I)

**Episode 2: Trouble in D.C.** **Part II**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Training 101 For Dummies**

* * *

"These are your morphers." Scientist Malachi Alarik said as he strapped a morpher to each of the teenagers' wrists. They had taken off their civilian attire in exchange for Covert Operations training uniform which was black drawstring trousers that hugged the ankles and a white t-shirt. The Commander said that they would receive t-shirts lined with their respective colours once they knew.

The strange, eccentric man called it 'keeping the mystery alive.'

"These are Covert Morphers. You can teleport to areas that I will load onto the system by pressing the two white buttons under the cover on the left. To become rangers, you unveil the top, press your index and middle fingers against the glass screen... to activate the scan, your morphing call should be said and your morphing call is _Codename: Covert, Rangers Assemble._ Am I clear so far?" Alarik clarified.

"I have one question..." Dante said rather seriously before beaming. "I'm the Blue Ranger, right?"

"Well... I'm not sure what colours the Commander assigned you each to to be perfectly honest." Alarik sheepishly said. "But all I know is that there is a red ranger, a blue ranger, a yellow ranger, a silver ranger and a gold ranger."

"So you just strapped this on us without even knowing who gets what colour?" Thalia smirked. "So there's a one in five chance that I could be the red ranger without even being assigned to that colour?"

The scientist was lost. "Your names were..."

"Mix ups always happen!" Thalia said in a sing-song voice as she opened up box of chewing gum and popped one in her mouth. "And trust me, I won't be giving mine back." She closed the box and tossed it back to the man who was taken aback. "Thanks for the gum, dude." Thalia laughed before pulling out a square foil with a circular middle and tossing it to him. "And you need to stop putting your _extra small_ joy bags where people can get it." With that she walked off as Alarik stared in disbelief and immedietly started to check his pockets.

"How..." He marvelled at the empty pockets. "What the..."

"She's a klepto... and a pick pocket." Wyatt explained.

"And just revealed you have a tiny dick!" Morgan laughed until Wyatt elbowed him in the stomach violently. The boy humched over, coughing and wheezing.

"Sorry about their behaviour." Wyatt apologized.

"Rangers..." Commander Stanton waltzed in with a blonde woman in tow but stopped short at the sight of the four of them. "Where's the brunette?"

"Doing crazy, brunette things... why?" Morgan asked.

"Follow me... you too Alarik, I'll get TROOPER to find her and bring her in." Stanton said as the four teens followed him in tow. "As I have said before, being Rangers is certainly not easy... even in the slightest. You will need to comprehend your morphin powers as it will change the genetic code of your body." He reached a sealed, automated door. "This is where you will report to us on a daily basis. We informed the school that you are under governmental witness protection so from now on you will reside here but we will still admit to you your daily medication as prescribed... so I hope we won't have any problems in that area." He briefly looked at Wyatt and then Finley who looked embarrased and uncomfortable. "This woman here will be charge of your mental health, her name is Dr. Adrianne Rhode."

"Nice to meet you guys." Dr. Rhode smiled at the Rangers. "I hope to be of use to you guys, but in your own course of time."

Joseph nodded and then placed his index and middle fingers on a glass keypad on the side of the door. It scanned his prints and granted access to them. "Once you use your morphers, your fingerprints will automatically be loaded into this lock system. You will report for your duties and training here."

"Commander S... you really need to tell this perverted Pilchards' tin to _stop following me!_ " Thalia was heard as she walked up rather angrily and pointed to the claw from TROOPER holding on to her skirt. Dante let out a yelp at the sight of it and Wyatt, Morgan and Thalia rolled their eyes

"Pervert?!" TROOPER exclaimed.

"Um... Turunen, robots cannot be perverted." Wyatt said. "You can let go of her now." He was about to take a step forward but was stopped by Dante holding onto his arm. "Dante... didn't I say _no touching me_?"

"But I'm scared and I don't wanna lose you to the robot!" Dante sniffled.

Wyatt raised his eyes to the heaven. "Sweet mother of Jesus!" He grunted in annoyance before shrugging out of his hold and walking over to the girl and robot. "You can let go now..."

"My arm is jammed!" TROOPER remarked.

"Pervert!" Thalia repeated and Wyatt sighed before squating down.

"Have you never seen robot movies?" Dante exclaimed. "Robots are bad guys."

"Dante... hush up, will ya?" Wyatt said as he pulled out his trusty pocket knife and began to undo the screws on the back panel of the robot. "I used to make robots for a living, I know what I'm doing." He resheathed the sharp end and began using the blunt end to help move and re-wire the loose circuits.

"Future ex husband, you _better not_ be looking up my skirt!" Thalia threatened.

"Uh... _future ex husband_?" Alarik echoed in disbelief as the others snickered in amusement.

"These kids really are... something." Dr. Rhode said in between giggles.

Wyatt swore under his breath at the nickname but kept his focus on the circuits. "Well, your short skirts _don't_ really leave enough room for imagination." He grunted almost inaudibly.

"What did you just say?" Thalia demanded.

"Nothing!" Wyatt said.

"Thalia... I don't think the robot here is the _real_ pervert." Morgan chuckled.

Wyatt rolled his eyes before doing one final shift and TROOPER unclenched its claw from Thalia's skirt before closing up its panel. He stood up. "You fixed his circuiting... with a _pocket knife?_ " Commander Stanton voiced his disbelief.

"I would've taken a lot less longer if I had a paper clip." Wyatt shrugged before walking into the room with the other rangers.

"This will be your command quarters." Commander Stanton pointed to the white coloured room. There was a panel to the side of the room with stars on it, a huge screen before them, cabinets, a table and bookshelves to the side, a empty area to the left side of the room with a mat and in the center, a bunch of ottoman chairs.

"Nice... think that large t.v. supports gamecube?" Morgan grinned.

"It is not a toy." They heard a new voice in the room who walked out from the hidden side of the empty area with a screwdriver.

"Hendrick Drewmore here will be heading your team." Stanton pointed to the man. "You will report to him instead of me because quite frankly, I am a busy man."

"Right!" Drewmore rolled his eyes before looking to Rhode and Alarik who shook their heads, as if telling him to let it go.

"Well, I'll be off." Stanton said in a sing song voice as he headed for the door. "Have fun with the kids, Drewie!" The automated doors slammed shut after him.

"That man... baffles me." Thalia said in disbelief.

"Can't argue with that logic." Morgan agreed.

"Well I have to go too." Dr. Rhode said. "I am needed in the main medical center. Permission to be excused?"

Drewmore narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "You... don't need to ask me..."

"Just... making sure I step on no one's toes." Dr. Rhode said.

"Sure, you can go." Drewmore said in defeat and the doctor left the command center. "Welcome to tutorials, boys and girls." Drewmore greeted. "I am Hendrick Drewmore and I will be your Ranger mentor. This is Malachi Alarik..." He gestured to the dark haired scientist with the group. "He will be assisting me in leading you guys as well as the Technical Robotic Operational Prototype Engine or TROOPER for short. Here is where you will report to me for information, for missions and for training. Am I understood?"

"This is incredible!" Dante said in awe as he walked around until he stopped at the glass panel, looking at the moving stars "So authentic... it's as if we are in space!"

"Uh... technically, we are..." Alarik pointed out much to all the teens' shock. "This is Galactic Investigation. If we were stationed on earth, we wouldn't be able to monitor universal activity the way we do."

"Huh... intriguing..." Morgan shrugged.

"Anyways, this is the transmission screen," Hendrick motioned to the screen before them. "This will inform us of incoming attacks, it has maps, can display documents and other forms of information needed." Thalia gingerly raised up her hand like a student in class. "Yes, Turunen?"

"Does it have cable?" Thalia asked in all seriousness and Hendrick looked annoyed.

"No... it does not." Hendrick said. "This is the area where we meet to regroup and debrief. That corner there is the information station where we keep and store information... yes Thalia?"

"Are we allowed to store personal data there because I have this cute and pink diary back at Kennedy and the lock is..."

"No, you may not." Hendrick sternly said in more annoyance before leading them to the area with a mat. "In here is the training area. You will either spar against each other or use a virtual training software to do so. Bathrooms are through that way for after you are done training and need to go and _yes,_ Thalia there are two seperate ones for males and females." Thalia's hand still didn't go down. "And they are automated so you can't get in the other one either without fingerprints."

"Wow... separate bathrooms... isn't that a bit too much?" Morgan asked.

"I've worked with Rangers long enough to know that when two different genders meet, you will _definitely_ get ideas." Hendrick said. "Follow me," He showed them a room down the corridor out of yhe trainig room. "This is the infirmiry. If any of you are injured, you will be attended to by Alarik here." He led them to the next room. "Here is the REC or recreational room. Here, you _will_ enjoy cable TV., gaming, other recreation activity and there is a kitchen and eating area so meals can be eaten here." He then gestured to the room next to it. "That is the weapons' room." He pointed to the five rooms on the right. "Here are your rooms, they are automated as well so no one is allowed in except you... but you can allow people in during off hours so _behave._ "

"Roger!" Morgan saluted.

"That is all for the tour, now let's get back to the Command center, you will do as you wish later on." Hendrick led them back. "There are only five rules with being rangers."

"Seventy six less more than there are at Kennedy Heights." Dante said excitedly.

"First of all; you must keep these powers a secret from everyone outside of G.I. to keep your loved ones safe." Hendrick said. "Secondly, you must not exploit your powers for your personal gain. Thirdly, you should work together as a team. No disputes, no arguments. Fourth of all, no _fornicating_ with one another. I've been around thr morphin world to understand that teens are the _horniest_ creatures on the planets and strangely, being Power Rangers heightens that."

"But dating is allowed?" Thalia asked.

"No... because it leads to fraternizing." Hendrick shook his head. "And lastly, _please_ do not give us trouble in administering your medication. We may not... _understand_ how embarrasing or how frustrating it must feel for you to take your medicine but you are in a safe environment and we care for your well being. If you have any problems... I'll admit I'm not the _fuzziest_ guy around but I will try to be there for you. Rhode is here if you need a level headed conversation, Alarik is also present but if you want a real whackado who will turn your frown upside down, it's that clown for a commander we have." The teens laughed. "So... are we okay, kids?"

"Yeah... we're cool." Wyatt nodded.

"Good... because now we're moving onto one of the difficult parts of being a ranger." Hendrick stopped in the training room. "The power suits will amplify your regular strength about six times but it still wouldn't hurt to ger better with your fighting skills."

"So we're going to train with the VR now?" Wyatt asked.

"No... you're going to roll with me through some basic moves and then you will all spar against me at once and we won't stop until I say so." Hendrick said. "Finley, you might wanna sit out of this one." Finley nodded before heading for a bench.

"Uh... spar... with you?" Morgan looked amused. "No offense but you're politician. I doubt you even know the first thing about fighting. I know most of us here don't know much about fighting but all five of us can take you on."

"Oh... really?" Hendrick laughed. "Finley... could you come here for a second?" The Palestinian girl looked rather lost but agreed as she stood up and walked over. "Don't hold back, okay?" Hendrick said as he took a fighting stance.

Finley looked taken aback but followed, letting out a grunt as she threw a kick that Hendrick effortlessly dodged. Expecting that, Finley followed it up by a roundhouse kick but blocked it with his forearm and shoved it back. He went in for a kick that Finley flipped over but was taken off guard by a kick to the chest and Finley yelped as she fell to the ground in pain. "You should also take off that head wrap when you fight, a lot could go wrong with that thing on your face." He helped her up before looking to the other four.

"Still think you can take me on, boy?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah... right after we learn some basic moves." Morgan said a little fearfully.

* * *

" _Oh Dunvall!_ " The alien in question rolled his eyes in annoyance when Rontico skipped in with another Amysthean on his tail. All Dunvall wanted to do was carry out his duties in peace. Was that too much to ask?

"What now, Rontico?" He asked, masking his annoyance as he focused on the last of the Korcitroids.

"I just wanted to see how my little army is coming along..." Rontico smiled.

Dunvall looked up and his eyes met with the Amystean in the room. It was short and hunched over, green and scaly with a elephant like trunk. "Who's this?"

"I am Cradeaus." The Amystean introduced in a high voice. "Pleased to finally meet the Empress' right hand man."

"I apologize in advance if I am being rude but... why are you here?" Dunvall let the last Korcitroid go before facing Cradeaus and Rontico.

"I have fire powers!" He exclaimed. "Through this trunk of mine, I can blow out fire... and a lot of it."

Dunvall sighed. "If you insist... but I don't think the queen..."

"Of course you do!" Rontico laughed. "Sadly for you, you cannot think the way she does even though you are fornicating with her... or at least you _want_ to."

Dunvall wasn't amused. "You should watch your tongue, Rontico... as well as your actions."

Rontico laughed. "With you, it's always _my queen_ this or _my queen_ that like some kind of love sick puppy. It gets creepy after a while so it's either you have your way with her or stop acting like a spineless wretch!"

"Who should stop acting like a spineless wretch?" The three froze at the voice before turning around and bowing before their Empress.

"Your Excellency!" They all greeted.

"Arise." Harton said with a stiff smile. "Cradeaus... it's been long."

"Yes, your Excellency... it has." Cradeaus nodded.

"I recruited him to partake in my mission." Rontico said.

"Do as you may..." Harton nodded before turning on her heel. "Dunvall, follow me to my quarters, I have a job for you." She walked out of her room.

"Would you look at that?" Rontico teased once the Empress was out of an earshot. "Looks like Dunvall will final relinquish his surpressed longings." Dunvall shot the alien one final glare before following Harton out.

"What do you need, my queen?"

"Assistance in getting answers." Harton said as she stopped moving. "The earthlings I am alleiged with told me that only he knows where it is." Dunvall looked lost. "You're the only person I trust, Dunvall... aside from Aklesta."

Dunvall nodded. "And I shall diligently serve you till the day I breathe my last."

Harton nodded. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

Wyatt had no idea that training would be this difficult. It already feared him to see Hendrick take down Finley single handedly without struggle; now actually sparring against him with all four of the others at the same time without him even breaking a sweat was _terrifying._ The rule was once you hit the ground, you were out and the sparring would resume from the start until Hendrick said stop.

It has been three turns already and no such luck.

"Ahhh!" Dante said as he was thrown the carpet first. Wyatt mustered the best kick he possibly could amd Hendrick ducked under it. While he was distracted, Thalia went in for a punch but he caught her hand in time and flipped her over.

 _And then there were three._ Wyatt thought sadly as Finley did a roundhouse kick amd Hendrick took a step back. Morgan ran from the other side of the room, launching himself at their mentor who simply crounched, letting Morgan trip and fall flat to the ground.

"Great..." Wyatt said in annoyance as him and Finley faced off Hendrick.

"I'll distract him, okay?" Finley said in almost a silent whisper.

"Huh?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm the only one here who can keep up with him... all I need to do is stay on the defense. You try to avoid the fight as much as possible and strike when you see an opening." Finley said and Wyatt nodded in understanding.

"Are you two done?" Hendrick teased them vocally before charging forward with a punch. Both rangers slipped under his attack and Finley executed a kick in which he avoided. Finley threw a punch which he caught but since he was distracted, Wyatt mustered his remaining energy to throw a kick. Thinking that they finally had him, Wyatt was shocked when Hendrick pushed Finley to the side as she skidded to the floor, turned on his heel and swiftly caught Wyatt by the ankle.

"Holy..." Wyatt held his breath as he gazed at Hendrick who was amused by the boy's fear before letting go of his leg.

"Wyatt and Finley, you have passed the first test." He announced and the Rangers looked at each other in shock before simultaneously gasping a _huh_ in exclaimation.

"Wait... how did we pass?" Wyatt asked as he dusted himself off and Finley stood up from the mat.

"If I told you then the point of this exercise is lost." Hendrick said. "The two of you will take on VR training from now on..." He then looked at Thalia, Morgan and Dante. "You three will keep doing this exercise with me until you get the point of it but we will continue tomorrow. As for now, you can go and rest..." Hendrick was interupted by a loud alarm and flashing red lights from the wall lamps and he huffed. "Spoke too soon."

"What is that?" Dante shouted above the alarm, hoping to be heard and Alarik rushed in with TROOPER on his tail into the common room before heading for the huge screen and opening a panel at the bottom. He pressed a large red button and the sound and flashing lights ceased.

"Something non biotic has crossed the stratosphere." Alarik announced as the teens all came forth. "These alarms tell you when an alien has come onto earth."

"That'll be disturbing." Dante sighed sadly. "And scary hearing it all the time."

"For the main control room, yeah." Hendrick corrected. "In here, we only rerouted the ones in this area until Maryland, West Virginia, Virginia and Delaware."

Alarik scanned through schematics and maps, trying to pinpoint the location of the landing. "Oh boy... they're at 1600 Pennsylvanian Avenue."

Wyatt's eyes widened. "They're at the White House!"

"Time for your first missiom Rangers." Hendrick said. "Alarik briefed you on how to use your morphers, right?" The Rangers nodded. "Now remember; protect at all costs, be brave and work as a team." They nodded before opening up the Covert Morphers and pressing a button at the bottom.

"Teleportation sequence, activate!" They all declared before disappearing out of the room.

"Think they're gonna be alright?" Alarik asked.

"Let's hope so." Hendrick sighed.


	5. Trouble in DC Part II (II)

**Episode 2: Trouble In D.C. Part II**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Up In Flames**

* * *

The group landed nearby 1600 Pennsylvanian Avenue with a gasp. Alarik never mentioned that teleporting to and fro would feel like there was a vacuum in their chest where several organs should've been. "Next time, we take the bus." Morgan gasped as he held his chest.

"Agreed." Thalia nodded.

"This place seems oddly calm..." Wyatt noted as he looked around. "No signs of those aliens we saw yesterday."

"Look!" Dante gasped as he pointed towards the room on the second floor where the family library was situated. The window had green sparks sizzling out of some contraption before it blew up. Screams erupted from civilians in the street as they began to run for cover.

"Looks like we found them." Morgan said before they ran closer and closer towards the White House gate only to see that alien from before and his henchmen. "You!"

"Me?" The alien laughed. "I should be saying that to _you_ guys! Small world, huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Thalia demanded. "That's a historical landmark you're ruining here."

The alien laughed. "I know..." It grinned with its ghastly teeth. "This is a little sense of payback for what you humans did to our planet."

"There are better ways to handle this..." Wyatt said.

"Funny... that's what my Emperor said before you earthlings destroyed him." The alien laughed as he walked away. "Korcitroids, attack."

The foot soldiers - named Korcitroids _apparently_ \- scurried towards the Rangers who readied themselves to attack. In some aspects, it didn't seem wise for them to face those things without morphing but being the newbies they were, it completely slipped their minds.

The Korcitroids closed in on them and trying to utilize the moves they learned from Hendrick earlier, Wyatt blocked a kick from an alien and ducked under it. He was thrown another punch by another which he closed by a hair's width before being grabbed and thrown to the side like garbage. Wyatt yelped as he soared through the air and painfully landed on the pavement.

Morgan who was actually trying to land strikes on the Korcitroids ran into trouble as he got kicked in the chest and stumbled back. He narrowly missed another kick coming his way and crawled under it. He tried to get up only to get stomped on in the chest and slammed into the ground.

Finley who was the most experienced in combat was struggling as well. Despite being able to fight off those aliens the first time, it had been through the grace of sneak attacks and that darned blaster she wished she had right now. She kicked one to the chest, executed a kip up and struck another one in the chest however she was grabbed by two Korcitroids on her sides. She broke free and pushed them off but didn't count on the three standing away from her at a distance holding blasters pointed at her.

"Holy... Ah!" She cried as she was shot of the ground and then landed painfully into the concrete.

Dante huffed as he pushed a Korcitroid away and managed to kick one to the ground. Feeling a little more confident, he ducked under one's oncoming punch and lightly struck its knee to make it lose balance. He was blind sided by the falling Korcitroid as another grabbed by the arm, spun him around and hurled him away. Dante screamed loudly before hitting the pavement.

Thalia yelped as she dodged another punch from the Korcitroids as they closed in on her. She executed a kick to one's knee and then tried to throw a punch but due to her strength, it landed in a light thud that made her gape at it in shock. "Oh no..." Thalia murmured at that weak attempt before being kicked and sent rolling across the street until she came to a stop.

"Thalia!" Morgan expressed concern for her as him and all the other Rangers came to her aid and helped her up but the Korcitroids were encircling around them. "There are too many of them."

"And we haven't even put a dent in them." Dante said worriedly.

"How the hell did we take them on the first time?" Thalia wondered.

"We need to morph." Wyatt said. "If we have any chance of winning."

"I say we get out of here!" Thalia suggested. "We're in way over our heads here."

"No... we agreed to fight so we'll do just that." Finley disagreed.

"Fin... are you even listening to yourself?" Morgan asked incredulously. "We're a bunch of mentally cracked kids. We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why?" Finley asked, seething in rage. "Because we're mentally cracked or because we're kids?"

"Fin..." Morgan sighed sadly.

"No, Morgan! Enough is enough! Just because we have a _problem_ doesn't deny us the right to live a life that we want! We have been ridiculed and treated like _hazards_ and _criminals_ all our lives just because no one _cares_ to know the whole story. I'm sick of living with this stigmatic status of _Schizophernia_ over my damn life even though it's been ages since I had a manic episode because I am getting the correct treatment. If you want to run, go ahead. I will not prove to the world what they've always been saying about us... that _psychos_ will _never_ amount to _anything_."

The others stared at shock at her. Not only had Finley spoken an _entire_ paragraph for the first time but she opened their eyes. They were given a chance to prove themselves despite their major flaws and it was about time they told themselves that.

"She's right, guys." Wyatt stepped forward as he opened the panel of his morpher. "Are you fighting with us?"

"I certainly am." Finley followed suit as well.

"Me too!" Dante agreed as he held onto his morpher.

"If we die today... just know that I've lived one hell of a life." Thalia grinned as she uncovered her morpher's top as well.

Morgan looked at the group skeptically and sighed. "Fine... you win." He said as he removed the panel on his morpher as well.

"Covert Morphers ready." They all exclaimed as they raised their arms with the morphers strapped to it and placed their middle and index fingers on the glass. "Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble." The glass on the morphers glowed in their different, respective colours before they transformed.

The morphin sequence started from their fingers and toes as black boots and black gloves encased their frame before turning into different colours and building a suit around their frame. There were roman numerals in white on the buckle of their black belts and a single black stripe that run vertically on the left sides of their bodies. Guys were in pants and girls were in skirts and Their helmets encased their face in their respective colours and a black visor in shapes repective to their numerals covered their eyes; the one with one being the Red Ranger had a horizontal I, the Blue had two horizontal I's that curved towards one another and met in the middle but separated at the ends. The Yellow Ranger had one horizontal I and two short, vertical I's at the sides of it, the Gold Ranger had a horizontal I for a visor with a stretched out V that joined it in the middle and stretched till the sides of his head while the Silver Ranger had a stretched out V shaped visor.

There was a gray area that covered their noses and mouths and two earholes attatched to communication devices. Their morphers were nowhere to be seen but there was some kind of exposed keypad on their right arms. To their side was a blaster strapped in a holster and on their back was a personalized weapon.

"Alright, I'm the Blue Ranger!" Dante said happily, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yellow... not my favourite colour but this suit is awesome!" Thalia said as she looked at herself.

"Gold... well I do have a _golden_ personality." Morgan laughed at his own pun relating to his Ranger suit and Thalia rolled her eyes behind the visor. "But I did _not_ expect Wyatt to be the Red... unless he's wearing a skirt in that silver suit."

"We'll leave the suit analysis for later." Wyatt said. "Right now... we need to get to the White House first before they burn it to the ground."

"Right!" The others agreed before charging for the Korcitroids.

Wyatt charged first with more confidence than before and felt a latent power that had surging through his body become unleashed. He felt all his moves amplify in power and in speed as he kicked and punched his way through the Korcitroids. He kicked one in the chest and saw it fly before. He noticed a few readying themselves to fire before pulling off his personal weapon off of his back; a large spike that doubled as a shield and used it to block the blasts. He also executed a backflip to avoid the Korcitroids who fired blasters at him. He flew back high and landed on the ground. "Heh... to think I've never done tumbling a day in my life." He grabbed his blaster before leaping through the air. "Now's my turn." He smirked from behind the helmet as he shot at the Korcitroids, watching them fall to the ground and blow up as they hit the ground.

Dante on the other hand was having fun with this newfound strength and flexibility. He grinned happily as he did a leap frog over a Korcitroid's head before landing with a spiralling kick. He did a dip kick followed by a kip up, landing it on a Korcitroid before pulling out his blaster and shooting at the remaining ones continuously. "Sweet! Being a ranger rocks!"

"You're telling me!" Thalia grinned widely as well as she pulled off the weapon hanging off her shoulder. It was a yellow, modern crossbow and when she pulled the moving metal piece back and released, shooting out tons of yellow energy arrows, she automatically came to the conclusion that she freaking loved it. She rolled across the ground swiftly, avoiding blasts from the Korcitroids and shot each in critical areas swiftly and one by one they fell. "I feel like a natural born Arnold Schwarzenegger." She said as she leaped back through the air and pulled back the bow to launch. "Hasta la vista, baby!" Thalia laughed as she released and caused Korcitroids to fly through the air.

Morgan did a duck and roll before catching a Korcitroid's leg and throwing him to the side. He anchored himself on the ground using his right hand before raising both legs and executing a round about kick that landed on the Korcitroids encircling him. He got back on both feet before pulling out his blaster and shooting at the remaining Korcitroids into an explosion. "Heh... these powers are the bomb!"

"I'll say!" Finley said as she unsheathed her personal weapons off of her back... two minaturized scythes. She charged forwards, deadlier than usual. She swung with precision, speed and vigour as she slayed ever Korcitroid she came across. She leaped through the air, passing and slicing through several Korcitroids. Once she landed in a kneeling position, sheathing her scythes and the Korcitroids behind her who she had come to contact with began to spark up and fell to the ground, causing them to blow up.

"Now that was awesome!" Dante remarked.

Thalia high fived him, bouncing on her heels. "Being a Ranger rules!"

"Did you not see the way we took down those things?" Morgan commented in slight disbelief, almost not believing that they, a rag-tag team of misfits, were able to do what they just did."

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble but..." Wyatt pointed at a room on the second floor of the White House that was blown off rather violently.

"Right..." Thalia sighed sadly.

"We have to stop them from blowing that place up." Wyatt said before him and the Rangers ran past the gates and all the way up to the presidential estate, getting rid of the Korcitroids that litered across the grass before entering through the front door.

"We need to find that alien." Dante pointed out.

"And get everyone out of here." Morgan followed up.

"Okay... we split up." Wyatt said.

"... I'm sorry red dude but... isn't splitting up in situations like this a total death sentence?" Morgan questioned. "It's the most common teen horror trope."

"This place is huge, and there is a lot of ground to cover." Wyatt explained. "There are explosives all over the place, an alien running and people definitely hiding somewhere here. We'd cover more ground if we split and focus on different tasks. You and Finley should clear the east wing Dante and Thalia, take the central wing... I'll take the west wing"

"Why do you get to..."

"There's no time to complain, Morgan." Finley grabbed the Gold Ranger's hand and dragged him away running.

"Let's go, Megamind." Thalia said as Wyatt went to the west side of the house. search. They started in the east room, going the other direction through the green, red and blue rooms, the state dining room, the family dining room. They had found some pertrified maids and cooks and told them to run as far as they could.

They did the same on the second and third floors before rushing over to the basement. There, they found some petrified service men and others were groaning and rolling around on the ground in pain. "Oh my god, are you guys okay?" Thalia asked as her and Dante began to check the pulses of those on the ground. She sighed in relief as they were still alive.

"Who...who are you guys?" One of the men in black asked. "You work with those aliens?"

"No... we're Power Rangers." Dante told him. "And we're here to help."

"And if you guys wanna get out alive, you better start hauling yourselves out of here." Thalia said. "There's an alien here who wants to blow up the White House."

Their eyes widened in shock. "What?" Another one gasped. "The... they can't do that!"

"That's why we're gonna stop them." Dante said.

"But you guys need to get out of here. Quickly!" Thalia helped the men awake up and they carried an unconscious man out. "Great... now we need to find that monster."

"Are you looking for little old me?" A new voice said and the yellow and blue rangers turned much to their surprise as they stared at an alien with an elephant trunk.

"Who the hell are you?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I am Cradeus! The Amysthean with an _explosive_ personality!" Cradeus laughed in pride at his own pun.

"So you're one who's setting off the explosions." Dante said.

"But there's someone else of your kind here as well." Thalia said.

"You shouldn't worry about Rontico, I'll make your demise even more painful than he can ever dish out." He raised his trunk and fired. Thalia and Dante who couldn't quickly dodge the attack were sent flying.

* * *

"Ah!" Morgan said as he was thrown out a window into Kennedy's garden on the east wing of the house. He rolled across the grass before coming to a stop. He tried to stand but his chest was inflamed and aching.

"Morgan!" Finley cried for her friend as she rushed to his aid and tried to help him up.

They heard laughter as Rontico approached them. "You kids crack me up! Did you really think becoming Power Rangers could stop us? You humans!"

"Exactly what do you guys want... revenge?" Morgan asked. "What's the point of all of this?"

"You'll see..." He laughed as he raised his sword and charger forward. Finley blocked his attack with a scythe before being kicked to the side. Morgan rushed over, swinging his spear with a gear like end and several tiny blades protruding out. Rontico ducked under it, blocked another strike before disarming him and pulling him helmet to face. "You will never stop us!" He whispered in a dangerously low, sardonic voice with a creepy, toothy grin on his face before tossing him to an oncoming Morgan and the two tumbled to the ground.

* * *

Wyatt huffed as he ran onto the last floor of the West wing and found it oddly quiet. He had found some dazed service men he convinced to evacuate but the first floor had him utterly confused. It was empty... like a ghost town and that was strange considering that there _had_ to be service men posted (and at least beaten to a pulp) around this area. It was where the Presidential staff worked primarily. Of course they could've evacuayed the Vice President out as soon as the first _ka-boom!_ sounded due to the very serious _terrorist_ situation but leaving the West Wing empty was careless.

Oddly... the area was also still in tact.

As if the aliens _didn't_ want to blow this part up.

He passed a door written _Chief of Staff_ with the name _Hendrick B. Drewmore_ underneath. "Huh... I didn't know he was _that_ high in the higher ups." Wyatt said to himself before entering the oval office first.

That's when he saw a hooded figure shuffling through a cabinet rather leisurely... as if he had all the time in the world even though odds are the military were on its way.

"That's confidential." Wyatt bravely said and the person stopped before removing the hood, revealing a bald head with a potruding blue ponytail like a horse's behind. He turned and Wyatt's eyes widened at him. Despite the odd hairstyle and the unnatural hair colour... _alien_ wouldn't be the first word used to describe him. "You... you're human."

"Correct, Red Ranger." The young man, looking only a few years older than Wyatt, said as he faced the masked red hero. "Earth isn't the only place where humans live... but of course, other humans from other planets have a better sense of humanity than earthlings."

"You call _this_ humanity?" Wyatt gestured to the place.

"No, child." The man said. "We call it justice. I'll have you know that my queen wishes for no one to get hurt so leave while we can. We have no vendetta against you citizens."

"I find that funny considering that there have been two explosions in the past thirty minutes." Wyatt said.

"Which should mean something to you." The man said. "If we wanted this place gone and everyone dead, we would've burned it by now with everyone facing an untimely demise but we don't. You do not understand even a tenth of what's going on here, child so walk away now with your life intact."

"Never." Wyatt stood his ground.

The man frowned even more. "I do not like destroying people... especially the youth but you insisted." He pulled out his sword and charged for Wyatt.


	6. Trouble In DC Part II (III)

**Episode 2: Trouble in DC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Downward Spiral**

* * *

"How are the audios and visuals?" Hendrick asked as he hovered over Alarik's shoulder. They had received intel that the Rangers had morphed but their communication equipment decided to bitch on them. Alarik was trying to get the equipment up to speed with what was going on but the systems were fried.

"Not good... I can't get any audio or visual of the Rangers' fight." Alarik said.

"Get it... we need to observe them." Hendrick commanded. "Make sure they're okay."

"Wow... you really like those kids, huh?" Alarik laughed.

Hendrick scoffed. "I've only known them a few hours... and they're annoying. I just don't want them to die." Alarik sighed before looking through the TV stations. "What are you doing now?"

"Searching for the news." Alarik said. "Radio stations are already going crazy... we may as well watch the news while we're getting the communication equipment running. TROOPER... could you connect me to a satellite?" The robot obeyed and he found a channel seeing a bunch of people crowding by the White House.

" _This is Lisa Pertain reporting live from the White House where the situation is grave."_ The pristine and primp woman standing before them on screen said. _"There are reportedly aliens inside the White House and setting off explosives in several areas of the estate. By a stroke of luck, the building has been evacuated and everyone is safe. The only real question is that are there new heroes caring for our streets? There are reportedly Power Rangers currently inside the building, trying their level best to get the aliens out."_

"Well... at least they're okay." Alarik said. "And they got everyone out safely."

"Yeah... it only gets harder." Hendrick said. "They have to get the aliens out... and quick."

* * *

Wyatt had to resort to hit and run as he fought against the blue haired Amysthean. The man wasn't joking when he said he wasn't gonna go easy on him. He was taking quite the beating. Wyatt used his weapon to block oncoming attacks and mainly staying on his blind sides.

But right now... he didn't think he _had_ a blind sided.

"Huh... very remarkable, Red Ranger." The man said as he held sword to weapon with Wyatt. "What is your name?"

"...Wy...Wyatt Lennox." He breathed heavily.

"Dunvall," The man said in return. "I can tell that you are incredibly under experienced in fighting... but you seem quite clever." Wyatt pushed him back and threw the shield at him. It flew in a perfect arc and the one of the spikes cut across the skin of his cheek before coming back to Wyatt's grasp. "Very clever I see."

"You shouldn't have distracted yourself." Wyatt said as he clutched onto his shield tighter.

"I don't plan on making the same mistake." Dunvall said before rushing forward. He swung his sword vigourously. Wyatt dodged and blocked before rolling under the sword. Dunvall was quicker as he kicked Wyatt and sent rolling against the floor. "I hope you find peace in the afterlife..." He said as he approached Wyatt who lied limply on the floor but was taken offguard once more when he drew the spike against his leg, causing him to stagger backwards and Wyatt stood to his feet, more persistant despite the pain to attack but a new alien stood in between in a flash of light. She too looked human but she had light green skin and amber gold eyes.

She was almost mesmerizing and there was air around her of power that made him feel like trembling. "No documents on the Sandlily, Dunvall." She announced before looking in Wyatt's direction. "Red Power Ranger... from a new team I suspect since I've never seen that armor before."

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

"Empress Harton, ruler of Amystheist." She introduced herself. "I apologize for you fighting against my protector here... he hates sparring against the youth so he probable went easy on you. Never the less, you are in my way."

"What do you want on Earth?" Wyatt dared to ask.

"Justice... it is only fair that way." Harton sighed. "I used to know Zordon; the creator of the Powers you possess so I wish no harm towards you. He was a noble man whom I respected. The only axe I have to grind is with your earthly leaders."

"And harm whoever gets in your way." Wyatt added.

"When that becomes a necessity. This is war and sacrifices have to have made." Harton said. "Come, Dunvall... we must return with Rontico. There's nothing for us left to do here. Cradeaus can finish the task."

"Yes, my queen." Dunvall nodded, sheathing his sword.

Wyatt gritted his teeth at the fact that they were undermining his prescence at the moment. "Oh no you don't!" He threw the shield in a perfect arc at the so called _Empress_ who simply raised an eyebrow at him before her eyes flashed and the shield stopped in mid air and clattered to the floor at her feet. "What? It can't be."

Harton glared at him as the snake on her shoulder hardened into her armor and her hands glowed in an electric blue color. "Goodbye, Red Ranger." She said as she shot at him with a large spark of electricity and Wyatt cried as he flew through a wall and crashed in one of the offices before de-morphing.

"He asked for it, Dunvall." Harton said before Dunvall could even utter a word. "So I don't want to hear any complaints from you." They then disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

Morgan and Finley struggled against Rontico who fought like he was a league of his own. Finley pulled out her blaster and fired a few shots that his sword sliced through, causing an explosion behind him in the garden."Holy shi-take mushrooms!" Finley gasped before being blown away by a strike from Rontico that released a wave of energy and shot her of the ground and into the side of the White House. She demorphed as her energy levels ran low and dropped to the ground, coughing a fit.

"Fin!" Morgan gritted his teeth angrily before charging forward, swinging his spear at Rontico who easily dodged every swing. "Stand. Still. Will ya?" He hissed out of his clenched teeth in frustration but Rontico surprised him by stopping the spear with his hand on the lower end of the rod.

"It's over, Gold Ranger." Rontico smirked before lifting the spear with Morgan still holding onto it, dangling in the air. He threw him to the other end of the yard where he dropped to the ground and demorphed. "Being destroyed with your own weapon must be painful. Let's test that hypothesis." Rontico raised the spear and was prepared to charge and attack but was stopped by a blade. "Hey, what give?" Rontico glared at Dunvall.

"Let's go..." He heard the Empress speak from behind him. "Cradeaus will finish them off."

Rontico sighed, dropping the spear before the three aliens disappeared in light.

* * *

"What the hell?" Thalia and Dante did a backflip due to their newfound agility, avoiding a snot of fire from Cradeaus' trunk. The alien was pretty destructive and all over the place. Dante grabbed Thalia and pulled her into a corner before running away from him. "Dude... are we seriously running?"

"We have no other choice!" Dante said pointedly to her in a serious tone she had never heard from him before in all his eccentricities.

"What do you mean _no other choice_?" Thalia said incredulously. "Dante, enough of this dodging! We can take this guy. We have to attack."

"We have to lure him out first!" Dante hissed at him. "Use your head, Thalia! This guy _wants_ us to fight him! This entire level is the support of the centre wing. He wants us to cause a ruckus so that this place can collapse in flames at the very least."

Thalia sighed. "I guess you're right."

"He is... a very smart boy you have with you." The two Rangers looked up to see Cradeaus blow out fire at them. Being caught off guard, they were hit in a direct line of fire before flying, crashing through a window leading into a secret service room before demorphing. "Now time to finish!"

* * *

"I got the conmunication equipment runnin... oh no!" Alarik muttered as he stared at the energy levels of the Rangers. The red column disappeared first, then silver, then gold and finally the blue and the yellow simultaneously. "They are all off the grid."

"What?" Hendrick questioned before approaching the station Alarik was working. "Check the heartbeats... now."

"Roger!" Alarik went into the schematics of the Red Ranger's morpher and checked if it could sense a pulse on its wrist. "BP readings are stable. They're alive." Hendrick sighed in relief. "Wyatt... Morgan... Thalia... Dante... Finley..." Alarik spoke into a microphone. "Rangers... can you hear me?"

There was static and soon, there was an answer. "Yeah... it hurts like hell but I'll let that slide for a moment."

"You think?" Morgan's voice was heard in a retort.

"I'm alright... so is Dante." Thalia winced.

"Finley?" Alarik asked.

"I'm alive." Finley huffed. "But the alien we were fighting disappeared."

"What happened?" Hendrick asked.

"I met the queen of those aliens... or their Empress. Her name is Harton... and she can shoot large amounts of electricity." Wyatt said. "Her and her protector were searching through the West wing for files... about a Sandlily."

"Files... about the Sandlily at the White House?" Hendrick said in disbelief.

"And get this; the West Wing was completely empty and open."

"Define empty and open." Hendrick said before huffing. "We'll get to debriefing when you guys return. As for now... where did the aliens go?"

"They left... but said their leaving Cradeaus behind to finish off the job." Wyatt said.

"That must be that elephant thing we were fighting." Dante's voice sounded. "He shoots out explosive fire and he is moving around the basement areas of the White House. He wants to destroy it from below."

"That's crazy!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"We're dealing with psycho aliens here looking for revenge." Morgan said.

"Doesn't matter, we need to regroup and -"

"Hold the _fuck_ up!" Morgan hissed. "Who the hell died and made you king?"

"Excuse me?" Wyatt questioned.

"Ever since we got into these suits, you've been calling all the shots and look where the hell that got us!" Morgan retorted. "What makes you think that it's gonna work this time... 'cause you're the _big guy in Red_... because you passed some kind of initiation test before the rest of us?" He mocked.

"Enough!" Hendrick said and the argument ceased. "What ever happened to working as a team? It doesn't matter who has a plan or who doesn't! It's not about who leads and who follows! By hell, kids! If one of you think you can take on those aliens on your own, make the first move but alone, you will never succeed! If we wanted one Ranger, we would've taken one..."

"Coughcough _Finley_ coughcough!" Someone grumbled.

"Thalia, I know that was you!" The yellow line went silent and Hendrick continued. "We chose a team... we chose you guys. Not because you're skilled or anything. If I'm honest, y'all are a rag tag team of misfits but bravery speaks more. We can mould heroes only out of that but no one can work alone."

The line was a silent. "... I have an idea." Dante said. "But it needs us together... and no back talk."

"Okay, let's hear it." Morgan sighed in defeat.

* * *

The final preparations were made for the building to burned down as Cradeaus skipped through the halls. Other than blowing out fire, he had explosive snot that he trailed through the halls of the basement in the centre wing before moving on to the next wing. He'd ignite the continuous trail and _ka-boom_! The White House goes down.

"Ew! Boogies are so gross, man!" Cradeaus looked up to see Dante unmorphed, staring at him with a smile before wagging his fingers at him. "Heller child!" He drawled his words.

"Came for a second round of butt whoop?" Cradeaus mocked.

"Well, I'd say yes... but then again, I wouldn't want to _burn_ myself out, now would I?" Dante smirked before holding up what looked to be a lighter.

"What's that, human?" Cradeaus asked.

Dante flicked the top open and revealed a flame. "It's funny how you surrouded yourself with your own putrid snot."

"You wouldn't." Cradeaus gasped.

"Try me!" Dante said before pretending to throw the firelighter over the alien's head.

"No!" Cradeaus fell for it and turned around, running towards the gleaming piece of silver in the light. "Ha! Your plan backfired." He smirked but noticed that the contraption was a lot less... flammable.

"Um... duh!" He heard someone say from above as a hole broke open in the ceiling and two sets of morphed hands descended from above, grabbing Cradeaus and heaving him up to the first floor. "There's no way he'd set you or this house on fire using _my_ firelighter!" Thalia snappily said before her and Finley threw him out of the Blue Room and into the hall.

"What the blazing hells..." Cradeaus said as he got up.

"Ali-yoop!" Morgan exclaimed next from behind him, stabbing him in the butt with his spear and lifting him, throwing him backwards and almost out the door. The dazed Cradeaus had no time to think as the Red Ranger charged for him with his shield, ramming him out the main door and into the front side of the white house where he rolled across the ground.

"Sorry man." Wyatt said with a jovial smile behind his visor. "Can't blow up the White House real good from here, huh?" The rest of the Rangers joined him in where he stood. "Nice thinking, Dante." Wyatt commended him.

"But I don't think the president will be happy about the hole in the floor." Finley pointed out.

"We'll deal with that later." Wyatt said. "Right now, we finish this freak."

"Amen to that!" Morgan said as they all pulled out their blasters.

"What's the big idea?" Cradeaus groaned as he finally managed to stand up. "I had a house to explode."

"How disrespectful!" Thalia said as they fired in unison at Cradeaus who flew back due to the impact. "It's not _a_ house, it is _the_ house."

"And I guess you didn't read the _trespassers_ _will be shot_ sign at the front gate." Morgan mocked him.

"Just who do you kids think you are?" Cradeaus charged forward to engage in arm to arm combat with the Rangers.

"You want us to spell it out?" Dante flipped over him, unleashing his personal weapon which was an axe. He landed behind him, striking him at the back. "We are misunderstood."

Thalia leapes back once she had a clear shot and pulled back on her longbow. "We are crazy."

Morgan went in next, striking him across the chest with his spear then om the side. "We're strange."

"And we're misfits." Finley added as she charged forward, flipped off of his chest using one leg to get him off balance before drawing her scythe across his chest, making him stagger backwards.

"But more importantly..." Wyatt said as he rushed forward with the final strike, throwing his shield at him in a perfect arc at high speed that burned right through him. "We are the Power Rangers." Wyatt said as his shield acted like a boomerang ans reversed, cutting through Cradeau again.

"I can't believe I was foiled by five children!" Cradeaus squealed before falling to the ground and blowing up.

"Woo-hoo!" Thalia leaped into the air before high fiving Morgan and Dante.

"Booyah!" Dante screaned in victory.

"I can't believe we did it!" Finley gasped, hardly able to believe what just happened.

"Great job, Rangers." The heard Alarik's voice over the intercom.

"Thanks Dr. Alarik." Wyatt said before laughing. "We should be proud. We did something remarkable today."

"Hallelujah!" Thalia said in exasperation. "We are awesome!"

"Um... I don't think you're the only one who sees that." Dante pointed to the reporter and camera crew leading a whole crowd of people towards them. "Are meet and greets against the rules?"

"Greeting, not so much... meeting, depends on whether they want us to unmask ourselves and actually meet us." Morgan said.

"So... teleport?" Thalia suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Wyatt chuckled uncomfortably before they all teleported themselves back to the G.I. command center.

* * *

"My queen, I am afraid that the Power Rangers destroyed Cradeaus before he could finish the task." Dunvall informed Harton as they were in the control room of their ship and she simply nodded.

"I guess it was far too much of an impervious task for him to handle." Harton said.

"Should I use the upsurger to ressurect him and make him larger?" Dunvall asked.

"That will not be necessary. This battle was lost on our side." Harton said. "I'll let the Power Rangers enjoy their victory for now. I have plans for the American government and I will not rest until my people are avenged."

"As you wish my queen."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Morgan exclaimed after they returned to the base to a happy Alarik and a stoic but rather relieved Hendrick. The Rangers were utterly stocked about their first victory despite how tired and in pain they were.

"Well done, kids... or should I say _Rangers_ now?" Hendrick asked.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that word!" Thalia grinned widely. "Who knew that being a Power Ranger is that amazing?"

"I'll admit, that was pretty cool..." Wyatt said with a small smile on his face as he looked at the floor.

"Cool... that was bigger than cool, more than cooler... I can't even describe it with words!" Dante buzzed excitedly and everyone except Finley laughed.

"What about you, Fin?" Morgan asked the quiet silver ranger.

"I... I got to help people." Finley replied. "To me, that's all that matters."

"Are you fucking with me?" Thalia stared at her in amazement before going over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "That is it! My new mission in life other than succeeding in making Wyatt my future ex husband..."

"Seriously?" Wyatt groaned in annoyance.

"... Is getting you to loosen up. You look like you've been traumatised in World War One." Thalia continued as if Wyatt didn't say a thing.

"She is a military brat." Dante shrugged.

"I don't care... I'm going to turn her from military brat into a girly live wire." Thalia grinned.

"Do I have _any_ say in this matter?" Finley asked.

"This is _Thalia_ we're talking about." Wyatt scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Later." Hendrick interupted the chattering teammates. "Wyatt and Finley, you can head off to ths REC room, I still need to whip those three into shape." Morgan and Thalia audibly groaned.

"That... won't be necessary." Dante said and everyone turned to him, taken aback. "The purpose of the exercise was teamwork. If it was to whip us into shape, he would've only let Finley and Wyatt pass if they took him down. Also... he would've sparred one on one with each of us. He passed them on that test because they worked together as a team regardless of whether the plan would work or not which is what we did today."

Hendrick had a straight expression on his face but his lips quirked upwards into a small smile. "I guess you are the smart one but you got the gist of the exercise. You all did. So you guys have my official approval. You can have the rest of the day to yourselves."

Morgan, Dante and Thalia cheered before heading off to the REC room with Thalia dragging Finley. Wyatt was at the back, slowly leaving in tow until he heard a call. "Wyatt, hang back for a minute." Wyatt turned to look at Drewmore. "So, you were in the West Wing, right?" Wyatt nodded. "And then you met the Amysthean Empress and her lackey searching through files about the Sandlily."

"Is there something you know, Mr. Drewmore?" Wyatt asked.

"Not necessarily." Hendrick dissuaded. "But, I'm just curious as to why they think _we_ have _their_ gems."

"Maybe its related to why the West Wing was unguarded in the first place." Wyatt said.

"How?" Alarik asked.

"There is something that the government is hiding." Wyatt said. "Maybe something that even most people in the higher ups like _you_ don't know." He pointedly said to Hendrick. "They wanted the Amystheans to search the White House... or at least they knew."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **As the Rangers battle an alien who has the power to make people relive terrible past memories, the reasons for Dante's erratic behaviour is brought to light.**


	7. Where My Demons Live (I)

**Episode 3: Where My Demons Live**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hurricane Dante**

* * *

"Come on, Rangers! Faster!" Hendrick whistled as the Rangers ran through a jungle gym course meant for all G.I. personnel and soldiers on the other end of headquarters. They called it the Earth Room because it looked a lot like Earth's woody environment with soil, grass, trees and an insanely large obstacle course. It had been two weeks since their first mission in saving the White House so that meant endless amounts of training.

Not much had changed between the Rangers; Wyatt was still rather uncomfortable around the others and stammered often, Finley was still withdrawn and reserved and often wore her head wrap when they weren't training, Dante was still jumpy and energetic – although the others learned the hard way to never disregard his mood swings... _especially_ if you eat the last chocolate chip cookie – Thalia was still crazy and adventurous, often running into trouble with Hendrick about pickpocketing random personnel she ran into around the station – despite only doing it for fun and returning their belongings afterwards – and Morgan was still his arrogant, boastful and saradonic self.

Despite the fact that there was much more understanding between the teens, they still had a long way to go. They were still reserved about the personal lives and it could show. Wyatt and Finley would often avoid questions about their families, Thalia would laugh it off and crack a joke afterwards to change the subject, Morgan would throw a withering glare that said _shut up!_ while Dante would probably do something crazy to make them forget.

They didn't trust each other... and no one could blame them. But truth remains, no matter how strong they get, no matter how brave and courageous they are or how well they get along with each other, without trust, they will always remain weak.

Dante and Finley were the ones leading the troop on this one – mostly because of Finley's stamina and strength and Dante's ability to become faster and stronger despite running on excitement only. Dante and Finley speedily climbed up the net while the other three were a gap behind them with the very unathletic Wyatt still trying to get past the _second_ obstacle of the course.

Finley and Dante descended down on the other side before racing towards the firing zone; the last obstacle of the course as TROOPER manned a tennis ball machine to shoot out tennis balls at the Rangers as they crossed a narrow plank to the other side.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Dante teased as he ran across the plank.

"Dant–" Finley tried to caution him but was shocked to see that he had run across without even getting hit by a ball. Finley's mouth stood agape at Dante'a ability to complete the almost impervious task like skipping through a park.

"Yay! I did it, Finley!" Dante shouted to her from the other side, jumping up and down happily.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Morgan chuckled at the childish boy as he joined his stunned friend then at the short, happy boy.

* * *

"Why is training so damn hard?" Thalia puffed as they completed training for the day. All of them were seated tiredly on the mat in the training area after Hendrick left.

"Did we sign legally binding contracts to be Rangers?" Morgan's voice came out muffled as he lied stomach flat on the ground with his mouth pressed against the mat.

"T... these C.O. Morphers are legally binding enough." Wyatt said.

Morgan lifted his head. "How?"

Wyatt tried to unstrap it from his wrist but it refused. "We're doomed!" Thalia cried dramatically.

"Don't be such kill joys!" Dante laughed as he faced a punching bag with vigour, hitting it continuously. All the Rangers looked at him with annoyance written across their exhausted faces.

"Are you sure you're the army brat here?" Thalia asked the Silver Ranger who scoffed.

"Army brat... sure. Not a fledging member of the Suicide Squad." Finley rolled her eyes.

"Ooh!" Dante stopped punching the bag, thinking excitedly. "I like Harley Quinn and Joker and Deadshot and... ooh! Wyatt, you have the comics, right?"

"Y... you do not touch my comics!" Wyatt said sternly. "Go read Thalia's."

"Those aren't comics, MacGuyver." Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's _manga_!"

" _Manga_ is _comic book_ in Japanese." Morgan deadpanned. "Your point?"

"Either way, can I borrow them?" Dante asked and Thalis groaned, falling into the mat once more. Dante shrugged off the rejection and continued training.

"How are you so... resilient?" Finley spoke up to the Blue Ranger whose face scrunched in confusion.

"Resilient to what?" He asked.

"Tiredness, mockery... negative emotion." Finley listed.

"Fin..." Morgan warned her with his tone.

"Someone has to ask the hard questions." Finley said. "If you guys are too cowardly to ask the same question running around all our minds then fine by me. Shut your ears for censorship purposes." She turned back to Dante. "You have manic depressive illness, right? Yet I've never seen you depressed like... ever."

Dante grinned before flopping down on the mat. "I try not to let things get to me! If I do, then I won't live right. I've been depressed, angry and spiteful most of my life and I don't like it. I'm getting good treatment and good medication."

"Wait... most of your life?" Finley asked and Dante froze as all the others watched him. He looked deep in thought for a moment before his mood darkened but he hid it with a boyish grin.

"Let's play tag!" He exclaimed before jumping up and tapping Wyatt. "You're it, bestie!" He said before running out of the room and the Rangers exchanged bewildered gapes.

"What in the good name of hell and everything above was that?" Thalia asked and they all looked to Finley with glares who simply shrugged before standing up.

"I'll make sure he doesn't run into any wal..." They were stopped by a distinct, high pitched scream and all stood up, knowing Dante had probably crossed paths with TROOPER and decided to go over. They reached where Dante was, seeing him glare at the robot, holding his axe at TROOPER who was waving its arms all over the place.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Dante!" TROOPER exclaimed.

"Get away from me you stupid tin can!" Dante growled at it and it flinched before swooshing across the floor and seeking refuge behind Wyatt. "Step away from that piece of garbage!"

"No, Dante!" Wyatt sternly said. "You should stop acting like this. Now put your axe away."

"No... not until this little piece of bullshit is gone!" Dante yelled, waving around his axe madly. The others stood frozen in fear. Never had they seen Dante angry before... to the point of swearing. As far as they were concerned, Dante was the equivalent of a six-year-old.

"That's enough!" Wyatt said a bit angrier. "You're acting like a spoilt brat!"

"Me... spoilt brat... that's a new one!" Dante scoffed. "But obviously you'd defend that stupid robot. You're one of them!"

"One of what?" Wyatt dared him to ask.

"Robot inventors!" Dante said. "And you're all the same! A bunch of obssessed, sadistic, maniacal, abusive, paedophilic rapists!"

The others stood shocked at the Blue Covert Operative's choice of words as he realized it himself, dropped his axe on the floor as tears ran from his eyes. "Da... Dante..." Wyatt's expression softened as he forced himself to reach out for him and the boy jerked away, looking fearful before entering into his room, locking the door behind him. "Dante!" Wyatt exclaimed but knew he was sealed tight in there.

"I should go get Dr. Rhode!" Morgan volunteered before rushing off to get their team's psychiatrist while they all stood confusedly.

"Paedophilic rapists?" Thalia echoed. "Wyatt... were you..."

"What... no!" Wyatt denied. "I've never even..."

"Guys..." Finley held them off. "Let's not take this too literal. He's definitely remembering something bad from his past and TROOPER here triggered it."

"It's all my fault." The robot looked downcast. "He always ran away from me and looked so scared. And I always pushed to be..."

"T... it isn't your fault." Thalia said. "He's going through a lot... and it's easy for anything to cause any of us to relapse and associate anything with a bad memory."

"Yeah... a...and right now, I think I just added the final crack to his already broken psychology." Wyatt sadly said.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet, my queen." Dunvall said as he entered the throne room to see Empress Harton looking out the window.

"But off course." Harton said. "When strategies fail, one must regroup and plan the next phase of attack carefully and meticulously without fault."

"Is this about our failed attempt to burn down the White House, my queen?" Dunvall went to stand beside her.

"There was no failure in that plan... just incompleteness." Harton sighed. "Burning it down was just a divergence for my ulterior motives. Only you know of my true plans and no one else may be given the same luxury. We could not find the files... so we think deeper."

"And the humans... and the Power Rangers?" Dunvall said and Harton smiled.

"I do not care for them." Harton said. "What I need to do is force the leaders to give me those files."

"And how might you achieve that?" Dunvall asked.

"Ask any sane ruler, my simple minded Dunvall..." Harton walked over to her throne and sat down. "What is the most important aspect to them when ruling?"

"Um... the people?" Dunvall said in unsurety.

"Exactly." Harton said. "If you don't have people, who will you lead? The safety of the people is most important. That's my sole aspiration as the Empress for the Amysthean race. Our race that was once peace loving wouldn't have existed if I hadn't intervened. The humans backed us into a corner, stripped us of our livelihood, destroyed our home and halved our race. It's only just desserts if we do the same."

Dunvall was bewildered. "Do you wish to destroy the human race?"

"Of course not." Harton shook her head. "We may want revenge but we are not monsters... however, we are no longer peace loving either. Besides, the earth is rather large and only one segment or _country_ as they call it caused chaos to us. We will cause chaos as well and force their leaders to consider what is more important to them."

"Is there any way I can be of help, my queen?" Dunvall asked.

"Get Furtilet, please." Harton requested. "Tell him that I request his audience."

"Um... who?" Harton rolled her eyes, realizing how anti social and reclusive Dunvall was to most - if not all - Amystheans.

"Ask Rontico to get, Furtilet please." Harton rephrased her request and Dunvall bowed before heading off, leaving Harton to really piece together her plan.

* * *

Dr. Rhode had arrived and gotten access into his room through her all access fingerprint access. Being that all the Rangers had some form of mental disturbance meant that every adult and professional needed access to closed off areas where they could easily close themselves in.

The Rangers liked Dr. Rhode - even Wyatt who hated practitioners of mental medicine with a burning passion. She was a sweet, fascinating woman who tried talking to them as if they were not patients. Most of the times, she even used sock puppetry to get a smile out of Dante who'd be trusting enough to open up to her.

But right now... they kinda wished that Dante would open up to them... that they would open up to each other. However, as they shared nervous quick glances at each other before shyly looking away, they came to an unanimous decision...

None of them were ready.

"Think he'll get over it?" Morgan asked.

Finley scoffed. "You never get over something like that. Dante is smart. He definitely knew that hence why he put up that boyish façade."

"Of course you'd say that." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"And what is that supposrd to mean?" Finley asked.

"We can't all be robots without emotions like you. If only you hadn't tried to ram out the truth from him!" Thalia hissed.

"I was just asking a simple question." Finley said. "I didn't know it would trigger a self destruct button."

"Yeah... thanks for being apathetic and cruel when you actually decide to grace us with the sound of your precious, non-recurrent voice." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Hey... we all know Dante would've shrugged off Finley's question!" Morgan defended his friend. "If Wyatt here hadn't lost his cool with him, we wouldn't be here."

"Morgan... don't play the blame game to try and defend me." Finley sighed. "Thalia is right. And I'm sorry. I have... no excuse for the way I behaved and it was unacceptable."

"No, Finley." Wyatt intercepted. "Morgan is right. I... I know very well how unstable Dante is and yet I ignored it and... blew up in his face. I... I'm a person of order and his erratic and constant mood swings can really get to me. I'm sorry. I should be more patient with him... especially since he l...looks up to me."

"And that boy loves you like a love sick puppy." Morgan joked, pulling a small giggle out of Thalia and a small smile quirked on Finley's lips but Wyatt still looked downcast.

"Yeah... an... and yet I push him away every single time." He sighed sadly. "I... I saw the way he looked at me today after he called me a...a... you know. He's... he's scared of me now and I don't think that'll change."

"No... he's not scared of you, Wyatt." Finley smiled at the Red Ranger. "He's scared of his past. You... mirror someone else to him just from the whole robotic engineering thing but I can assure you, he appreciates you in his life nonetheless."

"Future ex husband, he is like our son." Thalia joked. "He will never turn on his own dad." Wyatt rolled his eyes at the statement but smiled either way. They all noticed Dante's door slide open. They all scrambled to their feet as Dr. Rhode came out and the door slid closed behind them.

"Oh... all you kids are here." Dr. Rhode huffed tiredly, removing some blonde hair from her face.

"Can... we see him?" Thalia asked in expectancy.

"Sorry kids. Dante really needs to rest okay?" She sighed. "He needs to gather his thoughts and register how he feels before he can come out. But I can assure you, Rangers, he will be his old self in no time. How about you guys relax in the meantime?" Dr. Rhode' heels clicked against the floors, echoing through the halls as she left.

"Let... let's just go and... wait it out?" Wyatt offered.

"We can play monopoly in the REC room." Thalia suggested a bit happily but they were stopped by the loud sirens and the blarring red lights. "... I spoke too soon."

"Should we... head off without Dante?" Morgan asked Wyatt.

"Ye...yeah." Wyatt nodded sadly. "He...he'll join us wh... when he feels better." With that, the hightailed into the command center for information on the newest alien attack in Washington D.C.


	8. Where My Demons Live (II)

**Episode 3: Where My Demons Live**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Darker Side**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Mentions of rape, child abuse, paedophilia and brutal homicide. Read at own risk.**_

The Red, Yellow, Silver and Gold Covert Rangers teleported to Takoma in D.C. where they were immediately put off by the scenery. People were running down the street in complete disarray away from a tall, ghostly looking Amysthean alien wearing a huge black coat and a huge black mask.

"That's odd... he's just standing there, doing nothing." Thalia claimed.

"I'd run too... that thing is fucking ugly." Morgan laughed.

"Do you fear me not... you four adoloscent children?" The alien spoke up, his arms outstretched.

"Are we supposed to?" Thalia scoffed.

"Covert Morphers!" Wyatt called out.

"Ready!" The others exclaimed in unison, holding their arms up.

"Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble!" They morphed before pulling out their blasters and shooting at the alien who simply motioned one arm in a circular motion before a force field formed, blocking the attack.

"What?" Finley exclaimed at the sight of the monster.

"My Empress warned me about you Rangers." The alien said. "I do not have the time to deal with you. Korcitroids!" A beam of light descended from the sky, sending down Amysthean foot soldiers.

"Great... it just got uglier." Morgan groaned before they charged forward. Wyatt ripped his shield off his back and blocked an attack from three oncoming Korcitroids before throwing his shield at them, spinning in the air and cutting them down in a row. Thalia did two backflips, before landing on her feet and aiming to shoot and firing at the Korcitroids.

Finley kicked a Korcitroid in the chest before launching off of it in a back flip. She unsheathed her scythes and twirled round, slashing across the chests of Korcitroids standing around her. Morgan used his spear vigourously as he used torque to spin the spear round, cutting down two Korcitroids at his side. Two grabbed onto his spear but he lifted them up, spun them around and threw them off.

After finishing off the last of the Korcitroids, Morgan charged towards the alien, swinging the spear as he avoided him without trying. "Oh dear, I'm a lover, not a combatant."

"Then hold still and I'll make it quick." Morgan claimed.

"I may not know how to draw a sword but I know how to draw your attention." The alien said as the eye holes of his mask lit up and held Morgan's gaze through his visor. Morgan stopped trying to move around and dropped his spear on the ground.

"Morgan?" Finley questioned as she dropped to her knee and drew her scythe across and belly. She stood up only to see Morgan stop completely as if transfixed. Morgan's head started to pound as images flashed in his eyes and sounds echoed in his head. A scream... blood... followed by black. Morgan demorphed and dropped to his knees, feeling paralyzed.

"Morgan!" Finley said as she ran over and dropped to his level and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Morgan... wake up." She said as she shook him before looking up to the alien. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I do not like abrasives." The alien said. "All I did was show him all his sins."

"Sins?" Finley repeated.

"Wrongs... transgressions... his deepest, darkest regrets." The alien laughed. "He is scared."

"Who the hell are you?" Finley hissed angrily.

"Roythem... the most fearsome of all." The alien cackled.

"Bullshit!" Finley claimed as she lunged for the alien with strikes being thrown repeatedly and the alien dodging every attack rather difficultly in regards to Finley speed.

"Very strong... and very fast." Roythem observed as he ducked under Finley's scythe and held her wrist in his hand, using his eyes to force the other out of her hand. "What secrets do you hide?" His eyes lit up and stared into Finley's eyes.

"Le... Let go!" Finley exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his hold but she ended up under his trance as her eyes met his. Finley's eyes widened as she saw a body dropping from a bridge and falling into the water below... bloody hands and bloody feet...

Finley was thrown backwards and into the ground before demorphing. "Finley!" Thalia and Wyatt rushed over and dropped dowm to Finley before helping her sit up. She grimmaced as she sat up, clutching at her side. "Finley... are you okay?"

"Yeah... but this guy is... something." Finley winced. "Don't look into his eyes."

"R..right!" Wyatt nodded. "Come on, Thalia."

"Right behind you, Wyatt!" Finley said as they ran for the man. Wyatt rushed forward, holding up his shield as if to hit him with the spiked end but did a fake once he reached Roythem, flipping over him. Thalia who had her bow ready and fired at him while Wyatt would strike from the back.

"Foolish Rangers!" Roythem laughed as the force fields stopped both weapons. The bows stopped in midair and clattered to the ground. Roythem grabbed Wyatt from behind and used telekinesis to pull Thalia over.

"Let's see what skeletons lie in your closet." Roythem said as his eyes lit up. Thalia and Wyatt tried to shield their eyes. Roythem's eyes intensified and the Red and Yellow Rangers' arms were forced to their sides.

Thalia saw fire in her eyes, hearing screams and all Wyatt could see was a smashed lamp and blood seeping into the carpet. The two were forced backwards and smashed into the pavement, demorphing upon impact.

"Shit..." Thalia hissed as she sat up and looked beside her to see that Wyatt was unconscious. "Wyatt... Wyatt..." Thalia tried to shake him awake but he wasn't walking up.

"Thalia!" Finley quickly limped over to them and dropped down. "Is he okay?"

"He... I don't know." Thalia claimed.

"Rangers... Rangers..." They heard a voice on their morphers but were distracted by Roythem walking over.

"You Rangers are not as robust as the Empress thought." He cackled. "Time for your demise." He took a step forward but was surprised by a kick to his side that sent him rolling to the ground.

"Ow! Now what is it?" Roythem claimed he took sight of a short, widely built boy standing a short pacing away from him. "Who are you?"

"Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble." Dante morphed as he ran towards him, unsheathing his axe. He swung at Roythem who dodged the attack. He continuously charged for Roythem, not minding that he wasn't landing any attacks.

"I've had enough." Roythem muttered before slapping Dante's weapon out of his hand and grabbing him.

"Dante don't look into his..." Thalia trailed off as Roythem's eyes lit up and he stared at Dante through his visor. A few seconds passed by and Dante started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, boy?" Roythem sounded distressed as his eyes intensified and bored deeper into Dante's. "Do you not feel any remorse... any guilt... any regrets?"

"I'm regretting alright... but not for the very reason you think." Dante raised his foot and kicked Roythem across the face. Roythem staggered backwards, dropping Dante as the boy in question picked up his axe and charged forward while Roythem was getting his bearings. He struck him with his axe in an upward motion, causing an upward crack in his mask.

"Ow!" Roythem cried as he flew backwards and quickly stood to his feet. "Oh dear... I need to get back to the Empress!" He summoned a beam and disappeared.

"That's right, you better run!" Dante cheered, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air... shocking Finley and Thalia for the upteempth time that day.

* * *

"So... what happened out there?" Hendrick asked the female Rangers as they wrapped gauze around Wyatt who had woken up. Morgan who had snapped out of his trance and fallen unconscious minutes after Finley left his side on the battle field.

"Well... we found people running away from that doofus." Thalia started.

"And we understand why..." Finley sighed. "That Amysthean we faced, Roythem has the ability to make people recall their most fearsome memories that they regret."

"Morgan seems to have been affected the most. Finley was pretty resilient and... I'm not so sure about me and hubby over here." Thalia said.

"I... it's pretty obvious that since the impact was shared, it had more of an effect on me than you." Wyatt huffed.

"But zero effect on Dante." Finley huffed. "Where is he?"

"As soon as you got here, he locked himself back in his room." Hendrick said.

"It looks like Roythem did have an effect on him." Thalia said. "A delayed one because he could've been running around here like he normally does."

"I don't think it was that alien." Finley shook her head. "I think he's still upset from earlier. But... I do get your point, Roythem had an effect on him. He had a delayed reaction time when attacking Roythem."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Thalia offered.

"No... Thalia." Hendrick disagreed. "I kind of fear that if any of you speak to him, you will say something that he will take the wrong way. He is very sensitive right now."

"I understand but... someone needs to talk to him." Thalia said.

"No... right now, I need you guys to help out around." Hendrick said. "Wyatt, Alarik is going to come in here in a couple of minutes. Work on some upgrades on the suits to help prevent that Amysthean alien from getting the upper hand again." He turned to the girls. "Alarik's visual equipment recorded the fight. Watch the fight closely and look for openings. With your good eye..." He looked to Thalia. "And your knowledge in battle tactics..." He turned to Finley. "You two can really help find Roythem's weak spots and his blind sides."

The girls nodded before heading out of the room. Hendrick also walked out of the room towards the Rangers' quarters and found Commander Stanton standing near Dante's door. "I was expecting Adrianne here instead."

"You always were." Joseph said.

Drewmore glared at his best friend. "Can I help you, Jo?"

"This is still my ship, bro." Commander Stanton smiled. Hendrick did not buy the smile.

"These kids are my responsibility." Hendrick said.

"You're my responsibility so in a nutshell, I'm responsible for them too." Stanton said. "So can I talk to little boy blue... you were never in touch with your emotions."

"Be my guest." Hendrick opened the room with his fingerprints and Commander Stanton stepped inside.

* * *

Dante was facing the wall in his bed as he heard the door slide open. He was in no mood to speak to Dr. Rhode. She was nice and all but Dante could not handle speaking to her about his feelings again.

"Wow... I've never seen someone who reads both Socrates and Sun Tzu at the same damn time." Dante's eyes widened at the new voice and rolled over to see Commander Stanton looking at his bookshelf and desk. "I always thought Western Philosophers had a different perspective as compared to Eastern ones."

"Well, I like to read both views." Dante said rather softly. "I find it intriguing how the Western Philosophers saw intelligence as the art of knowing while easterns saw it as the art of thinking."

"Two conflicting ideas yet they compliment each other very well." Commander Stanton said. "If you don't know then it is hard to think and if you don't think it is hard to know." He looked at the amount of books on his table. "Where did you get these?"

"The library." Dante said. "Dr. Rhode thought that some reading could be a healthy form of stress relief and mental preoccupation."

"And you choose the most confusing bullshit that ever grace the face of the Earth." Commander Stanton laughed.

"But it is the best way to keep the mind occupied." Dante pointed out.

"There's something I wanna show you." Commander Stanton nodded. "A lively teenager cannot coop himself up in here. You know what Socrates would say; let him who would move the world first move himself."

Dante thought to himself before huffing and standing up and following the Commander out of the room. He wordlessly followed him out of the command center and through G.I. HQ.

"Where are we going?" Dante asked.

"I'm going to show you something." Commander Stanton placed his fingers on the scanner and the door slid open. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't stay in my office all day and stalk everyone. I do something too around here." They walked in a room. The commander turned on the lights and walked in.

Dante yelped as he noticed that the room was full of robots and other weaponry. "I won't turn any on... they are perfectly harmless."

"You... built these?"

"Will saying yes make me a paedophilic rapist?" Dante bowed his head and the Commander frowned. "Dante, your uncle is dead."

"Sadly..." Dante muttered.

"Allow me to ask... do I remind you of him?" Dante looked up at Commander Stanton and shook his head. "Does Wyatt remind you of him?" Dante shook his head. "Does TROOPER remind you of him?" Dante bowed his head.

"He looks like my uncle's favorite prototype." Dante sniffled. "The one he used..."

"Dante, I know." Commander Stanton sighed. "You don't have to tell me. But if you'd like someone to share your pain with... there's a command center with four other people who feel the same pain. Your experiences may be different but your suffering is all the same. Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle."

Dante laughed, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. "Someone is a big Socrates fan."

"You're not the only one who enjoys reading the most confusing bullshit that ever graced the face of the planet." Stanton laughed before patting him on the back. "Let's go but any time you wanna help me make these bad boys, I am here daily from six am to eleven am. I could use your brains... engineering isn't just motor oil and circuitry."

* * *

"That blasted Blue Ranger!" Roythem sighed as he looked into the mirror and noticed the huge crack in his mask. After getting trouble from the Blue Ranger, he had returned to the ship to do damage control to his mask.

"Dunvall can fix this." Rontico smirked at his reflection. "Question is... when you face Ranger Blue, what will you do?"

Roythem huffed before taking off his mask, revealing his face in the mirror, a distorted, white face. "He will die."

* * *

"I'm... I'm done creating a new Ranger software with Dr. Alarik." Wyatt said as he entered the command center's common room as Finley, Thalia and a now awake Morgan as they watched their fight with Roythem from earlier that day. "Dr. Alarik and I figured that we should make one way glass for our visors."

"One way glass?" Thalia echoed.

"Etch... etched glass that can see through one side and not the other." Wyatt said. "Before it was just a..." Wyatt stopped at the sight of an ottoman that was a little out of place before aligning it back to perfection. "Before it was just a tinted black glass."

"While you were dying our visors from black to _pitch_ black," Thalia joked and Wyatt rolled his eyes before sitting down. "Finley and I were watching fight tapes from today's showdown and here's what we found."

Finley rewinded the tape to Dante's fight with Roythem. "While you were unconscious on the road."

"An... and you were helplessly watching the fight like sitting ducks." Wyatt retorted causing Finley to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, Dante first of all succeeding in blind siding him by kicking him on his right upper arm." Finley said. "Earlier, you tried to blind side him by attack him from the back and the front in a sneak attack but he saw it coming."

"Meaning that he's peripheral vision isn't as perfect as it seems." Thalia said, pulling up a diagram which showed a mask similar to Roythem's with a straight ray pulling out from the front and back. "We concluded that the source of his mental power is in his mask which can only detect things within a direct, longitudunal ray it is along. His sides are his blind sides."

"What makes you think his mask is his source of power?" Morgan asked.

"Dante made a cut into his mask causing him to retreat." Finley said. "If his... guilt vision bullshit couldn't work on him then he could've taken Dante out using tekekinesis."

"But he ran when his mask got chipped." Thalia said.

"So to defeat Roythem... we destroy his mask." Morgan smiled.

"But we have to be really careful." Thalia said. "Even though Wyatt and Alarik upgraded our visors, something tells me he is relentless in making us fear for the past."

"Speaking of the past..." The four teenagers turned to the new voice in the room and were surprised to see Dante walking in. "I... guess I really freaked you guys out today, huh?"

Thalia shook her head before giving him a smile. "All that matters is that you are okay, mega."

Dante nodded before sitting on an ottoman next to Wyatt. "I owe you all an explanation..."

"No, Dante." Morgan denied. "You really don't."

"Well... I want to." The Blue Ranger sighed. "I killed my uncle... two years ago. That's how I ended up in Kennedy January of last year. I am an orphan; my mom died at child birth and my dad died when I was 10. I was taken in by Ian Price... my dad's brother. He was a robotic engineer for the U.S. government. And a real psychopath too.

"He had a robot that looked just like TROOPER... it was his first ever robot and he loved it too. It wasn't self aware though. He controlled it with a remote" Dante paused, sucking in a deep breath. "Do you know what it's like to have a metallic claw shove itself into places it doesn't belong... I have scars on my butt just to prove it. My uncle always used it if he was too tired to do shit himself. He'd force himself down every where he could. Sometimes I thought I was going to die. Sometimes I _prayed_ he could.

"And if it wasn't that fucking robot, it was a bottle... or a hose pipe... or a freaking rolling pin out of the kitchen. For five damn years, I had been dealing with abuse and violation and I didn't know who tell or who would believe me. So I killed him. Afterwards, I pretended as if nothing was wrong. I was happy, carefree and playful just so I could fill the void of those childhood years that was taken away from me and live the way I want... with manic depressive illness, seemed impossible but I wanted it that way.

"Until today... I realized that I never looked back at that whole ordeal until I fought against the alien. When he looked into my eyes, I saw myself at fifteen. He came home drunk one night, came to my room, forced himself on me and went to bed. I think I was going through an episode at the time. I hadn't gone for proper treatment since I started living with him and one could see I was literally about to explode.

"I went into the kitchen, grabbed a butcher's knife and went upstairs. I went into his room, saw him passed out in bed and I stabbed him. Over... and over... and over again until I saw was red. And I loved every minute of it. I know it sounds psychotic but... five years of my life was taken away from me and I would never be the same again. I'd walk around with this stigma over my head while he would probably be sentenced to life in prison.

"And you know what? I regret killing him... but for all the wrong reasons. I suffered. I am _still_ suffering. And he is dead. _Resting_ as people say. Men like him don't deserve to live but they don't deserve to _rest_ either. He should have suffered the way I did. He should have to live with a stigma flying over his head. He shouldn't be dead... he should be suffering..." Dante couldn't hold it in anymore and began crying. He began crying his eyes out and the other Rangers looked, tears threatening to spill as well except Thalia who had been sobbing long before he had. They made no attempt to comfort him because in all honesty, what could they possibly comfort? They themselves knew they hated it when someone acted like they understood and felt their pain.

For them, the best understanding was listening and silence.

The answer to their reoccuring question on Dante's behaviour was answered. He was just a little boy on the inside. He was trapped a ten year old trapped in the body of a seventeen year old crying for a wasted childhood that the competent seventeen year old knew he couldn't have. But to keep his world from falling apart, he held onto that fantasy any way.

Thalia was right... Roythem had affected him deeper than they thought.


	9. Where My Demons Live (III)

**Episode 3: Where My Demons Live**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hold Onto Me**

* * *

Finley was taught a lot of survival skills growing up; cooking was one of them. Hendrick was working that day with the rest of the Presidential staff at a secured location - The White House was evacuated after the last alien attack - and Alarik wasn't as strict as Hendrick on training so they had the morning to relax and afternoon training when Hendrick would return.

Finley woke up the earliest and upon seeing a widely stocked pantry at her disposal, she began to make bacon, scrambled eggs and chocolate chip pancakes from scratch. The team had been grabbing meals from the cafeteria where all G.I. personnel got theirs but being that Finley had a certain qualm with cafeteria food - even though the food there was good, she took it upon herself to cook.

It also helps her think.

She huffed as she flipped back the part of her headscarf that was hanging out as she poured some batter onto a hot skillet. "... W... Why are you up so early?" Finley turned to see Wyatt grodgily rubbing his eyes still in his pyjamas before sitting at the bar styler kitchen island.

Finley shrugged. "Just... got up early."

"That isn't a valid..." Wyatt stopped as he pulled the kitchen table set and started to arrange the cutlery forks to forks, knives to knives, tablespoons to tablespoons and teaspoons to teaspoons in order of descending height.

Finley looked back and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." She said as she flipped a pancake over.

"Y... you wonder too much." Wyatt said as he placed it back perfectly at the centre of the table. "And you never put those thoughts into words unless they're negative... just like questioning my penchant to having order. Is it because you don't want to get attatched to us?" Finley stopped for a moment before ignoring the comment all together and putting a now cooked pancake on a side plate. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs." Finley answered as she greased the skillet and poured on some more batter.

"T... that... we could've gotten breakfast in the cafeteria." Wyatt said.

"I felt like eating in with the team." Finley retorted.

"Hmm..." Wyatt hummed in understanding. "Rem... remove my part and add thyme to the eggs after you're done." Finley paused once more, wondering why he said that. And why would she add thyme to eggs? "Dante loves thyme in eggs just in case you're wondering." Finley stopped and turned around, raising her brow at him. "... Y... you're making this for Dante, aren't you?"

"No... what makes you think that?" Finley asked, hiding her discomfort well.

"You... you're making chocolate chip pancakes." Wyatt said. "The girl who drinks tea without sugar and insists on snacking on fruit." Finley's eyes widened before they became rather down cast. "You did it because you thought you could cheer Dante up."

Finley sighed before turning the pancake over. "Finley... you should... talk more often."

Finley scoffed. "Anytime I say something, I cause a big mess."

"Example?"

"Dante."

"What happened to Dante isn't your fault." Wyatt insisted. "If anything, I made him crack."

"Dante was being angrier and pettier to TROOPER than usual." Finley said. "Because I forced him to remember. That alien, Roythem or whatever his name is isn't the real monster here... I am."

"W...well I wouldn't exactly say you... you're a monster..." Wyatt trailed off.

"You don't know me, Wyatt!" Finley exclaimed before calming down. "You can't say what I am and what I am not just from my exterior." Silence fell over the Red and Silver Operatives before Wyatt spoke.

"And maybe we're in this mess because of that... because we don't really know each other yet we're quick to judge from the exterior." He said, drawing Finley's attention. He cracked a small smile as he stood up, holding out his hand. "Hi! My name is Wyatt Andrew Lennox. I am eighteen years old and I have Asperger's Disease. And I'm considered as a criminal because I shot my step father. He is dead. I'm not proud of what I did but... I just did."

Finley frowned behind the black silk before moving it off all together. "I'm a murderer too... and I'm not proud of it either. I ran over a woman when I was sixteen. I was having an episode and I was definitely not supposed to be driving." She took his hand in hers and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Finley Sarai Coetzee by the way."

"Does... Doesn't it get uncomfortable?" Wyatt asked.

"Huh?" Finley grew confused and Wyatt motioned to the scarf. "Oh..." Finley grew red, staring at the floor. "I've... grown accustom to it."

"Does it mean anything?" The Red Ranger asked and Finley's lip twitched and her hands automatically flew to the mouth and covered it. "Finley?"

The Palestinian lowered her hands. "I... don't like to talk about it." Wyatt nodded, not willing to pressurize the truth out of her. There was so much to social interactions he did not understand and prying was something he always saw as annoying. Finley slightly relaxed, seeing that Wyatt was not going to force it out of her and she visibly relaxed. "I mumble."

"Hmm?"

"I mumble." Finley sighed. "Whenever I'm not doing anything, I hear voices in my head and I tend to mumble back to them without realizing it. I used to be made fun of when I was a kid so I wore the scarf to cover my mouth so no one would see me... mumble." Wyatt's hand knocked against the counter several times before he cracked a small smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm glad that you are trusting me with that and I hope not to lose that trust." Wyatt said. "Now that we know each other better... d... do you think you can tell me how you feel or what your thoughts are?" Wyatt asked. "Do you mind getting attached to the Rangers?"

As Finley opened her mouth to answer, they heard a scream from behind them and turned around to see Thalia giving them a mocking shocked look before melodramatically clutching at her chest. "My god! Look at what I am seeing! Heart attack!" She said in what the two confused rangers thought was a Finnish man's English accent.

Thalia then stomped over, ripped Wyatt's hand away from Finley and pretended to give her a dirty look. " _Wyatt is mijn man_!" She stomped her foot.

Even though Wyatt couldn't speak a word of Finnish - if that's what she was speaking - he could already piece to together Wyatt is and man so he assumed that she said he is her man. "I... I am not your man! A... and nothing happened here!" Wyatt said, pulling his hand away from her.

"You speak dutch?" Thalia asked with a cocked brow.

"N... no... but I understood -"

"Wait a minute, you speak dutch and Finnish?" Finley asked.

"Yeah... and Norweigen and a bit of French and English." Thalia grinned from ear to ear before frowning. "Wait... don't change the topic. Wyatt is my future ex husband... not yours, concubine." She joked then hugged him from behind, her shortness causing her cheek to rest on his mid back. Finley stiffled laughs as Wyatt tried to shake her off but to no avail.

"What is that good sme - holy, Wyatt, you sly dog!" Morgan wiggled his brows at him and Wyatt looked confused.

"What now!" He cried in exasperation.

"Hendrick said no PDA is allowed." Morgan wolfishly grinned.

"Um... he said no relationships period." Finley corrected.

"Um... he hasn't seen the chemistry between these two." Morgan said as he sat at the island. "This boy be dropping pants... literally."

"There is no chemistry between... huh?!" Wyatt cried as he ripped away from her and turned to face him. Thalia was basically wearing knickers and an oversized shirt as sleeping wear but this worsened Wyatt's discomfort causing him to blush beat red and move away from her. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" He demanded.

"It was hot last night." Thalia shrugged.

"Too hot..." Morgan fanned himself with a grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows at the two before his jaw dropped. "Thalia... is that my shirt?"

"My laundry isn't done and I had no pyjamas." Thalia said.

"You could've borrowed pjs from Finley or even a shirt from Wyatt." Morgan cried in exasperstion.

"Finley is taller and two sizes smaller than me and none of Wyatt's shirts fit without squeezing the ladies." Thalia folded her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"You tried on my shirts?" Wyatt questioned.

"Well duh, future ex hubby." Thalia smirked and Wyatt turned even more red than anyone thought possible. "I think he stopped breathing. Mission accomplished!"

"Nice job keeping everyone on their toes." Finley smiled at Thalia as she set the kitchen island which literally shocked her for a moment. "This team would be dull and boring with you."

"Um... thank you?" Thalia eyed her awkwardly before looking to Wyatt. "Okay... what really happened before I came in?"

Finley looked to Wyatt first then the rest of her team mates. "Just... starting to be a bit more open. And not just on the negatives."

"Ooh! Chocolate chip pancakes!" They heard a squeal as Dante came in and sat at the table in a hurry. He grinned at the food then looked up to see the Rangers looking at him and then he frowned and retracted himself from speaking.

"Dig in, Dante." Finley insisted before pushing the stack to him. "Don't ever stop being you on our account or on anyone's account. As long as you are happy."

"I don't feel happy sometimes." Dante sighed. "I feel miserable sometimes... empty even."

Thalia put her arm on his shoulder before sitting down next to him. "Take a look around, Dante. All of us here... we know misery, we know suffering and we know emptiness just as well as you do. And maybe that's why we have each other... so that we can find the joy in our misery together, so that we can be each others' shoulder to cry on through our sufferings and so that we can fill each other up when we're feeling empty."

"I know that our crappy pasts are pretty much a haunt to us right now especially with that ghost thing that looks like it's from _Courage the Cowardly Dog_." The others laughed at Morgan's joke.

"I know, right?" Wyatt commented. "I was half expecting it to say _return the sliiiiiide_!" More laughter ensued.

"But point is, right now despite our shitty pasts... I think we should look back and appreciate it because it made us who we are... and it really did. Any time your demons decide to make a personal appearance, remember that I have a spear." Morgan said and laughter ensued once more.

"See Dante?" Thalia smiled. "We have your back. We know that we can't do anything to change the past but we're here for you in the present and we will be in any way you need us. Just keep it to a possible scale."

Dante smiled sadly. "I kinda wonder why you guys put up with me?"

"Honestly, I don't think we put up with you. You honestly inspire me to be a better person." Thalia admitted.

"You make me want to interact with people without feeling awkward." Wyatt admitted. "I never had friends before and people always gave up because I was always distant and not just because of my condition. I was very distant to you but you are a persistant one."

"And you make me want to trust more." Morgan admitted. "You are open to us and that kinda makes me want to consider being more trusting."

"And you make me want to be a better person." Finley smiled sadly. "Most of the time, I am so absorbed in my own problems that I ignore everyone else in general. The whole saviour, patriot thing is just an act most times to make me look and feel like I'm an awesome person even though on the inside, I am pretty shitty."

Dante couldn't stop the grin coming onto his face. He sprung up to his feet with outstretched arms. "This calls for a group hug!" Everyone looked at him, laughing at his eccentricity.

"And he's back!" Thalia laughed before standing and hugging Dante.

"Come on. There's room for three more." Dante smiled.

"Baby steps with the personal contact..." Wyatt smiled politely. "But how about a group huddle up?" He stood up and held out his hand. Dante disentangled himself from Thalia and put his hand on top of his. Thalia smiled and joined in. Morgan sighed before standing up and putting his hand in.

"Wanna join in, Fin?" Morgan asked. The Silver Ranger sighed before walking over and putting her hand on.

"Freaks assemble on three?" Thalia suggested.

"Why are you so insistent on us being freaks?" Morgan questioned the younger girl.

"I dunno... I kinda like it." Thalia smiled. "People have ridiculed us with that word most of our lives but taking pride in it is the first weapon we use against the world."

"We aren't normal." Dante grinned. "And I am definity down with that."

"One, two, three! Freaks Assemble!" They exclaimed in unison, throwing their piled hands up in the air.

"Nice to see you guys are doing better today." They all turned to the new voice in the room that was Hendrick who stood at the door.

"We just needed to get some things into... perspective." Dante nodded at their mentor.

"Good because after your miniature feast in here, we go over the plan of action for when that alien returns." Hendrick said. "Plus... I have a little guest who really wants to check if you're okay, Dante." Just then, TROOPER poked its head into view from behind Hendrick's upper leg.

"Hello Rangers..." The little robot waved shyly.

The others looked on nervously as Dante quietly moved from the group and towards Hendrick and TROOPER. Hendrick stepped out of the way and Dante knelt down in front of the robot. Dante narrowed his eyes rather maliciously at the robot before breaking into a genuine smile and holding out his hand. "Truce?"

TROOPER lit up before raising its claw and shaking Dante's hand. "Truce!"

"I still think it's a pervert though." Thalia piped up, drawing laughter from everyone present.

* * *

"Give me another chance, Empress." Roythem bowed before Harton as she sat on her throne and stared at the ghostly subject.

"Can you convince me that you are up to the task?" Harton questioned as she stood up. "You did rattle a few people's cages indeed but can you cause a large scale misery that can affect the entire Washington, D.C. area? I am going to see the President today and surely he must see that I am not joking around."

"I... will think of something but I solemnly guarantee you that I will cause misery and agony." Roythem pledged to Harton.

The Amysthean Empress sighed before nodding. "Get Dunvall to descend you back down on Earth."

"Thank you, your Excellency. You will not regret it." Roythem said before leaving the room. She heard a hiss in her ear and laughed.

"I'd be patient if I were you, Aklesta." She laughed at her serpent. "These things take time... you'll see the results of our hard work soon."

* * *

As the Rangers enjoyed breakfast, chatting in an animated manner amongst themselves, Hendrick simply watched from a couch nearby as he worked on a couple of reports for work. Despite being involved in the Ranger life once more, he had to be up to date and devoted to his day job on the Presidential staff especially during this crisis.

"You like them, don't you chief?" Hendrick looked down to see TROOPER's eyes flashing light at him.

"Don't call me chief." Hendrick told the robot as he diverted his attention back to the reports. "I am a chief at the White House, not here at G.I."

"You avoided my question, sir." TROOPER said before turning to Hendrick. "You shouldn't get too attached to these kids, Mr. Drewmore."

"Well, these kids need a guardian." Hendrick scoffed. "Someone to look up to and someone to be there for them."

"But what will happen after President McKenzie is found?" Silence ensued from Hendrick and the alarms sounded loudly.

"And it rings when we're in the middle of a good breakfast!" Morgan complained. "Why can't it ring in the middle of training?"

"So that we can go fight with aching bones, no thanks!" Thalia said as they stood up and high tailed out of the room.

* * *

The Daily Washington Broadcaster was the main television cable network in the District of Columbia and almost every single person had access to it - except those below lower class and those above middle class who could afford a much more than simple cable television. The days were pretty slow; broadcast shows and movies film live talk shows and news, read online reviews and comments, rinse and repeat.

Hence, no one in studios was expecting a bright beam of light from outside the rooms in the hallways before the doors were kicked off their hinges. Korcitroids scurried in, relentlessly grabbing people and gathering them in the room where the Washington Prime Time, the news show was held. They gathered all the personnel and pushed them to their knees in front of Roythem. "So... this is where you earthly humans digitally broadcast your news. An I wrong?"

Everyone nodded, shivering in fear at the sight before them. "Who was the leading person in this segment?" The well recognized news anchor from the daily news, Lisa Pertain raised her hand. "And your team?" She gestured to some people behind her. "Good... you shall lead the way..." A Korcitroid grabbed her up to her feet. "I need to transmit a message. Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Is it me or is it calm around here?" Morgan questioned as they reached the other end of town and arrived to the place where the aliens were shown to have landed.

Wyatt looked around a bit puzzled himself as to what was going on until he heard a scream. "I got something!" He said as he ran off and the other Rangers followed him in tow. They ran towards an electronics shop window where a young man had fallen on his back and crawled back until he was stopped by a lamp post.

"Sir! Sir... are you okay?" Wyatt asked as he crouched down before the man to check if he wasn't hurt. The man simply raised a shaky finger and pointed it to the window. Wyatt looked up and gasped. On all television sets displayed by the window, they were all on Channel 10's news which had been taken over by Roythem.

"Holy..." Wyatt trailed off as he stared at the alien. Not because he was hypnotized - the extra protective tint was definitely working - but because this was a very bad situation.

"Hey Wyatt... what's going o-oh shit!" Thalia murmured as she also looked to the screen and the others Rangers also caught on as soon as they arrived. "This... is bad."

"This is worse than bad." Wyatt said before speaking into the microphone inside his helmet. "Mr. Drewmore... Dr. Alarik... whatever you do... don't monitor the news network on DWB."

"I doubt it's just the news on Channel 10, Wyatt." Thalia said. "Its nine in the morning... thirty minutes after the news breakfast show ended. Not many people would be watching the news right now... especially on a Saturday."

"So... it probably isn't only Channel 10." Dante concluded. The Rangers rushed into the store to see a man hiding behind his desk, rocking himself back and forth while a shop assistant was passed out on the floor from trauma.

"We need to call an ambulance." Morgan said as he knelt down and checked the person's pulse. "If he's like this and cable TV everywhere in the state has been affected, God knows how many casualties we have on our hands."

"Sir... may we please have a remote for one of the TVs?" Thalia pleaded, crouching down to his level.

"Wh... who are you people?" The man shivered.

"We are the Power Rangers." Thalia sympathetically reached for his hand. "And we are here to help. All you need to do is co-operate with us."

"It's in the drawer." Thalia frantically opened the drawer and rummaged through it before finding a remote. She tossed it to Finley at the store front who caught it and began to shuffle through the channels.

"Uh-oh!" Finley gasped. "All the channels have Roythem on it."

"At least we know where he is..." Dante pointed to the end of the street where the DWB building stood. "But we have to go in carefully. They are definitely holding a whole bunch of people hostage in that building."

"Let's go!" Wyatt commanded and they followed him out, down the street and to the end of the block where the DWB was. Thalia jiggled the door handle and groaned.

"It's locked." She complained. "And this lock cannot be opened from the outside."

"Let's try another entrance." Morgan suggested and they circled the whole building, trying to find an opening but to no avail hence they were back at square one.

"Well, let's break it down." Morgan said denoting to the front door.

"Morgan, we can't." Finley coaxed him. "There are hostages in there."

"And this door is definitely reinforced steel." Dante concluded. "You can't break something like this down."

"Suggestions then?" Morgan asked in frustration.

Wyatt stopped for a moment, looking around before finding a breakthrough in his head. He ran to an abandoned vegetable truck and pulled a sack of potatoes off the back. "Roseland Vegetables." He memorized and ran back to the studio. He ran over to the old mattress in an alley and pulled it to the front of the door.

"Okay... what are you doing?" Thalia questioned.

"Simple... breaking down the door without causing a scene." Wyatt said as he pulled out blaster. "The positioning of the hinges tells you that the door opens outwards." He ripped open the bag of potatoes. "This acts as a muffler." He placed the potato at the mouth of the blaster and shot at the top hinge of the door. The blast came out, muffled by the potato and split it in half before quietly breaking the hinge in half. He pulled out another potato and did the same with the bottom and the door fell backwards, falling silently on the mattress.

"Hmm... that could work." Thalia shrugged before running off inside with the others in tow.

"Anyone know where the news station studio is?" Morgan whispered to the others but Dante stopped them as they were about to round a corner. He pointed to two Korcitroids guarding a door leading to a stairwell.

"Follow the trail." Dante whispered.

"I'll enjoy this..." Finley said as she unsheathed a scythe and tapped it against the wall behind her. The Korcitroids looked at each other then made their way down the hall. Once they approached, Finley launched herself off the wall and threw a kick to the face, launching it against a wall. She leaned back and did a backflip, grabbing the other's head in between her legs and throwing him against the opposite wall.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Dante said as he and the others watched in sheer amazement. The Rangers scouted the halls, taking down Korcitroids and following their placement until thet reached a closed studio room.

"Whatever you do, don't hit any civilians." Wyatt said and nodded to Morgan and Dante who kicked the door open. Thalia fired at Roythem at the forehead and he toppled to the ground. The others cleared off the remaining Korcitroids without destroying then due to safety issues. Wyatt headed to the streaming cable and pulled the plug, causing all televisions and monitors to go off. "Everyone, out!" Wyatt cried to the civilians and they ran out of the room in a frantic, unorderly fashion.

"Ha! Just a little chip in my skull." Roythem laughed.

"Oh we're going to bust a cap in your ass!" Morgan said as he gripped his spear harder. "You're going to pay for that!"

"For everyone who has suffered due to you and your stupid eyes." Thalia said.

"I doubt you Rangers will make that possible!" His eyes lit up but the Rangers didn't stop as they charged forward. Morgan ran his spear into his side since he couldn't protect himself and Roythem stumbled back. Finley and Dante charged for his sides, striking him. Thalia and Wyatt finished up with a strike from a bow and a thrown shield.

Roythem was thrown backwards, crashing through a wall and falling out the building, a five storey drop to the ground. "Ooh... we should've been more careful in getting him out the building." Dante pointed out.

"You got that right..." Thalia winced.

"It's the White House all over again." Wyatt sighed sadly.

"This is one area of rangering that we haven't gotten down yet." Morgan pointed out.

"Can we please finish our mission?" Finley asked before jumping out the building and flipping through the air. The others followed before they landed on the ground. Roythem groaned as he got up.

"How... how can you not see my..." Roythem trailed off as he noticed the Rangers' visors and laughed. "Your visors are darker... meaning that you can't see my eyes." He laughed. "If that's the new game, let us indulge." His eyes got dimmer as well as his body.

"What... he's disappearing?" Wyatt questioned in exasperation.

"Unbe-fucking-lievable!" Morgan exclaimed.

"There's a reason why I don't use this state..." Roythem said. "Empress Harton wished for me not to hurt anyone... but drastic times call for drastic measures." The faint lining of him rushed foward and in a quick attack, hit all the Rangers, causing them to collapse to the floor.

"What the fladoodle?" Dante asked as he stood up, gasping in pain. "How did it get so strong?"

"Whatever steroids it is he was taking, it worked." Morgan huffed. The Rangers stood and charged again and they soon found themselves in the ground once again.

"How are we going to fight him if we can vaguely see him?" Thalia groaned in pain as she struggled to stand up.

"He wants us to take off our visors." Wyatt said.

"If we do... we'll be vulnerable again." Morgan sighed. "Who knows whether he'll change back to the ghost of christmas past or not!"

"Th... that's it!" Dante said as he stood up. "That's the only way we will beat him."

"By reading a Charles Dickens novel?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"No... by facing our demons head on." Dante said before lifting his visor up, revealing his eyes. "We can't change our pasts... but we can make sure it doesn't influence the present and affect the future."

"You say that like it's easy." Morgan coughed.

"It isn't..." Dante said as he offered Morgan a hand. "But you guys said it. As long as we fight together... it seems less shittier."

Morgan looked up at him before sighing and standing, whipping up his visor. "Cheesy ass swipe putting me in the face of death." The others laughed at their predicament before standing up as well, lifting up their visors.

"Ha! You idiots fell for it!" Roythem laughed maniacally as he eyes glowed. The Rangers looked at him before looking at each other with a mischevious glimmer in their eyes.

"Blasters..." The Red Ranger said.

"Ready!" The others replied in kind, whipping out their blasters and getting in to formation. Finley and Thalia went in front of the male Rangers and down in one knee, all aiming at Roythem.

"What are you doing?" Roythem questioned as the barrel of their blasters turned an electric blue as a high frequency buzz filled the air. He twitched his hand to unarm them with telekinesis as his eyes intensified from bright white to red but the Rangers wouldn't budge.

"Lightning charge. Final strike!" They exclaimed before the blast was released, joining into once huge electrical current that hit Roythem, blowing his mask off completely and electrocuting him. Roythem let out a final scream before falling to the ground and exploding.

* * *

"It seems that Roythem has been destroyed however he did cause a tremendous amount of havoc." Dunvall said as he tinkered with some artefacts at the work station of his workshop on the ship.

"I have no doubt." The Empress smiled. "His plan was incredibly brilliant!"

Dunvall sighed. "Is there a reason why you have become my audience, my queen?"

"Do I need a reason for visiting my favourite protector?" Harton questioned.

"Yes since I am the _only_ Royal Protector who comes and goes as they please." Dunvall said. "Your jovial behavior is unnerving."

"It shouldn't be since the first pieces of the puzzle is coming together." Harton laughed, earning a furrowed brow from Dunvall. "Enlarge him... we need more of a reason to cause the D.C. citizens to... divide."

* * *

As the Rangers celebrated their victory, a beam fell from the sky and fell upon where Roythem fell and blew up. "Uh... what the hell?" Morgan pointed at the strange beam but noticed Roythem ressurecting and growing over sixty feet tall.

"You will rue this day, Rangers!" Roythem declared.

"And the plot thickens!" Thalia huffed. "How are we supposed to fight that?" She rolled her eyes. "Doc... we have problem."

"What problem?" Alarik said. "The visuals are off. All I can see is the sky." The yellow ranger sighed before pushing down her visor along with the others. "Oh my god! Mega monster!"

"Um... we can see that." Morgan rolled her eyes. "How do we beat this _mega monster_?"

"Rangers, you have to access your zords and form a megazord." Hendrick's voice echoed into the Rangers' helmets. "That first button on your morpher from the left... press on it with the narrative _zords assemble._ "

"Okay," Wyatt nodded before him and the others pressed the first button at the bottom of the morpher pads on their sleeves.

"Zords assemble!" They proclaimed and there were five mechanical zords soaring through the air each one in a designated colour matching the Rangers' suits; a red eagle, a blue falcon, a yellow vulture, a silver condor and a golden hawk.

"Whoa... that's pretty cool." Finley nodded.

"Now teleport yourselves into the Zords... and remember, it's just like driving a car with attack sequences." Hendrick said and the Rangers followed, teleporting themselves into the cockpit of a zord. They were in a seat surrounded by controls.

"Like driving car... yeah right!" Thalia scoffed.

"In some aspects, it is..." Dante said as he grabbed the toggle that manoeuvred the zord easily. "Driving a car using a toggle stick when playing _Outrun._ "

"To all the years I decided to ignore video games!" Thalia sighed as she piloted the zord.

"Woo-hoo!" They heard Finley exclaim happily as she gracefully glided through the air. "This is awesome!"

"Military brat indeed!" Morgan laughed. "So how do we attack using this thing?"

"The red button on top of the toggle." Finley said as she demonstrated, shooting lasers at Roythem. "Just like a military plane."

"Stop it, you flying pest!" Roythem waved his arms erratically in the air, trying to ward off attacks.

"Now that, I can handle." Wyatt said as he soared low and struck the wing of his Eagle Zord through Roythem's side. Roythem cried out in pain before falling down on the ground, at least avoiding a building and falling on a road in between two skyscrapper.

"Oh... where does your experience come from?" Morgan asked Wyatt.

"Tigersgate... I was working on airplane tech a year ago." Wyatt smiled.

"Alright show offs, my turn." Dante said as he pressed a the red button on top of his toggle and the beak of his blue Falcon Zord and shooting at Roythem.

"Now this is becoming a nuisance." He grabbed Thalia's Vulture Zord by the wing.

"Hey!" Thalia hissed as she tried to get out of his grasp by moving her toggle but he spun her around, crashing her into a building. "Let go you little ghost shit!" She pressed the red button on top of the toggle by mistake as she tried to get out of his grip and a blast was released from the back of the bird, blowing Roythem to the ground with him. The other Rangers laughed and Dante almost fell out of his chair.

"I think the Vulture suits you perfectly!" Morgan said as he descended down and caught Thalia's back in its claws before lifting her up from Roythem. "But more crap still comes out of your mouth."

"Fuck you, Rockdale!" Thalia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gladly when we get down from here." Morgan laughed. "Now spread your wings out, we're doing a joint attack." Thalia followed and Morgan pushed a lever marker turbo, causing the Zord to go faster and they crashed past Roythem, causing him to groan in pain. "Finish him off guys since you probably know how to fly better than we can."

"Right." Wyatt said as the three took a triangular formation.

"Triple Aerial Strike!" The Red, Blue and Silver Rangers exclaimed before charging their zords. "Final strike!" They all zoomed forward and cut through Roythem completely.

"You Rangers will regret your transgressions some day!" Roythem's final words echoed through their heads as he finally fell to his death, blowing up.

"Here's to hoping he isn't secretly a cat with nine lives." Thalia sighed. "But nevertheless that was awesome."

"Two lives is normally it." Hendrick's voice said. "Great job, Rangers. We go over thorough Zord piloting starting from tomorrow. You can descend now."

"Thanks Mr. Drewmore." Wyatt said. "And by the way, can you send a cheque to Roseland Vegetables for a bag of potatoes?"

"Do I even wanna know?" Hendrick groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, as long we get the job done." Morgan said, causing Hendrick to mutter something about annoying teenagers which erupted laughter from the young Rangers.

* * *

As soon as the Rangers had stepped out of their zords, they noticed a hoard of policemen around, pointing guns at the team of teens. "What in the bloody name of good hell is this?" Thalia asked.

"You are to be apprehended for the destruction of property, vandalism, and crimes against humanity." An officer said.

"Uh... crimes against humanity?" Wyatt echoed.

"You have the right to remain silent or what you say or do shall be held against you in the court of law." Another proclaimed.

"Here we go again!" Morgan rolled his eyes at the statement. "And what exactly did we do?" He stepped forward and the officer grew anxious.

"I will be forced to shot you!" The police officer threatened. "Stand back and put your hands in the air."

"Pretty sure this suit is bullet proof." Morgan said and Wyatt sighed before pulling Morgan back.

"M... Gold Ranger... the last thing we want to do is fight against these people." Wyatt said.

"Because you're fighting a losing battle." A female voice said as she walked out of the circle of armed police officers. She was dressed in a pantsuit and had no arms on her. She was an African American woman with short hair in a sort of clean cut which grew hair under a centimeter, cold and serious brown eyes and a stony face which looked young and pretty but could not hide the stress and pressure that wrinkled her up. "Dr. Pamela White, District attorney and head of the D.C. Police Department. We are fully aware of your attempts to fight the increasing alien attacks in this city but the last thing this city needs is deus ex machina with destructive powers just like said aliens trying to take the law into their hands. The city already has a well-to-do police force..."

"That are just as obsolete as regular civilians..." Thalia interrupted, earning a glare from Pamela White.

"Point is, there is no need for vigilantes in Washington, D.C. and that is final." Pamela said. "Take them away."

The police moved forward towards the Rangers but a new voice in the crowd held them back. "Stop!" The Rangers turned back to see Hendrick walk into the circle. "Hendrick Drewmore, presidential staff."

"We know that... as to why you are obstructing justice however..."

"It is not obstructing justice if these Rangers are to be unjustly arrested for helping the citizens." Hendrick said.

"They just destroyed two towers and just two weeks ago, they left the White House in shambles." Pamela growled.

"And yet you and your so called well-to-do police force was nowhere to be found." Hendrick retorted.

"This is my city, Drewmore." Pamela glared daggers at him. "The law of this city is under my jurisdiction and I will not let these hoodlums tip the scales of justice because they want to."

"Actually it is because they can." He pulled out a document from his briefcase. "I was planning to get it laminated before I send it into your office but I didn't know you'd start causing a ruckus by now."

Pamela glared at him before snatching the paper out of his hand and reading it with a furrowed brow. "What the hell is this?"

"An official warrant issued by the acting President allowing these Rangers to operate in a manner which they see fitting provided they rid of these 9-30-67-2-89-176 terrorists that you and your team have been failing to apprehend since they begun." Hendrick smirked.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that Vice President Coulson approved of this madness!" Pamela snarled.

"In a matter of fact, he suggested it himself. I simply vouched for the Rangers." Hendrick smiled. "He was grateful that the Rangers stopped the perpetrator from burning down the White House despite it being left in shambles. Vice President Coulson understands the principle that in order to eat the meat, you must kill the cow."

Pamela held her icy gaze with his eyes before sighing in defeat. "At ease." The officers followed her command. "I'll be watching you, Rangers." She turned her heel to walk away but Hendrick spoke again.

"Pamela!"

"It is Dr. White to you, Drewmore." She responded coldly without turning her back.

"Bethany told me that her piano recital is next Sunday." Hendrick said. "I'm obviously going but she would appreciate it if the person she actually lives with would attend as well."

Pamela looked back with a menacing glare. "Come anywhere near my daughter and I will kill you." With that, she walked away angrily. The Rangers stared on in confusion between the retreating attorney and their mentor.

"Let's go, Rangers." Hendrick said out loud before turning on his heel and walking off with the Rangers in tow. "The Presidential staff would like to have a word with you."

"Really?" Dante gasped in excitement.

"No Dante..." Thalia whispered to the Blue Covert Operative. "He just wants to have a reason to leave with us without blowing his cover."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **Morgan finds it difficult to grow as a Ranger and feels threatened by Wyatt's progress. Meanwhile Harton's plans become more clear as she divides D.C. into two camps.**


	10. No Golden Moment (I)

**Episode 4: No Golden Moment**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **Beginner's Guide to Pissing Morgan Off**

* * *

"I would be careful around me if I were you..." Morgan smirked as he bounced on his feet from left to right. Wyatt just looked at the Gold Ranger and shrugged. It had nearly been two weeks since Roythem rampaged the city. They spent their time back at the base with more training. As they worked, they found it easier to fight and train.

Morgan charged forward but was surprised when Wyatt did a side step and went out of his way before throwing a kick to his chest. Morgan groaned as he fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah..." Morgan said rather bitterly as he stood up on his own. "Just dandy."

The others who sat to the side watching were impressed. "Future ex husband is really good..." Thalia said.

"Even I've had a hard time sparring against him these days." Finley mentioned. "He's been practicing a lot more these days even on his own."

"I don't think Morgan likes this though." Thalia said. "Morgan was always the tough guy around Kennedy an only on his first day and everyone could tell that Wyatt was a..."

"Fuzzball?" Dante suggested.

"I was gonna say defenseless puppy but fuzzball works too." Thalia said. "But the way he is getting stronger is kinda... hot."

Dante chuckled and Finley rolled her eyes but all three grimaced as Wyatt pounded his arm against Morgan's chest with force and caused him to go straight down on the ground. "Yee!" Dante winced. "That's gotta hurt."

* * *

"Here..." Wyatt said as he gave Morgan an ice pack but the Gold Ranger gave him the evil eye before taking it anyway. "Look... I'm really sorry about the beat down. I'll go easy on you next time, just say something."

"I don't need you to go easy on me." Morgan hissed as he placed the ice bag on his back.

"Oh... I didn't mean to step on any of your toes." Wyatt apologized before going over to sit on the other side of the room to fix something that Hendrick had handed to him. Morgan was just glad that Wyatt was finally out of his hair and continued to ice his back.

"Wyatt, I need your input on this news report." Finley said as she walked over with a newspaper. "That head of the police unit, Attorney Pamela White released a press statement regarding our absence over the past two weeks."

"She's probably telling the public that we truly are just a bunch of vigilantes." Wyatt said. "The Amystheans haven't attacked in two weeks so we haven't been active."

"Well, we have to do damage control." Finley said as she sat down next to him. "There are some people in the public grieving about the damages to the city and that only that vegetable mart was compensated for a lousy bag of potatoes."

"Well..."

"Uh... what are you guys talking about?" Morgan piped up from the couch.

"You wouldn't like it." Finley shook her head. "You would get bored and probably fall asleep or try and distract us."

"Okay fine but shouldn't you be telling Hendrick?" The Gold Ranger asked.

"Wyatt is someone who actually understands these things and gives the best advice about how to go about it." Finley said to her best friend. "You rest."

Morgan's expression grew darker as he was forced to listen to his best friend and Wyatt discuss the press release in great detail since he couldn't move while aching. Sure he wasn't interested in that stuff but what made Wyatt so special to be bestowed with that much attention?

* * *

When Morgan could finally move, he moved to the REC room where Dante was playing Mario Kart on Nintendo 64 and Thalia was idly lying on the couch with her head tipped over the edge, headphones over her ears from a walkman that was in the pocket of her incredibly short - but it was a norm for her really - skirt that had ridden up her thighs. Morgan smirked as he walked over, leaned down and pulled her headphones off. "It wasn't necessary but I welcome the seduction." He whispered in her ear. Thalia turned with a frown.

"I will bite you, pervert." The Yellow Ranger growled.

"Like I said, I welcome the - ow!" Morgan winced as he staggered back, holding his nose. "You just bit my nose!"

"I said I would." Thalia said as she sat up. Wyatt and Finley walked into the room and Thalia immediately smirked before lying on the couch on her stomach with her legs up in the air. "Wyatt... I thought you said you weren't cheating on me." Thalia pouted as she swung her legs back and forth, the skirt being a little revealing at the back.

Finley rolled her eyes as she fixed her head scarf and walked towards the back to read the book she abandoned earlier. Wyatt was sputtering in embarassment before looking away with a bright red tint on his cheeks. "We... we aren't even dating... and sit well!"

Thalia pouted. "I just wanted to remind you of your experiences from two nights ago."

"W...what!" Wyatt stammered in embarrasment as he went on a rant of repetitive words and information of where he was and how nothing happened that night or day or ever. Thalia was gone with laughter, Dante was laughing and even soft giggles could be heard from Finley before she left for her room. Morgan on the other hand was just plain annoyed.

"Relax..." Thalia sat up properly. "It may have not happened but someday it will." Wyatt glared at her, still red. "I have _Rage Against the Machine._ " Wyatt lit up and tried to get the walkman from Thalia but she stood up and dodged it. "You gotta give me a kiss first if you want it."

"What are you... five?" Wyatt asked as he tried again but she shifted back. "Natalia!" Wyatt whined as he tried again.

"Catch me if you can~!" Thalia sang before running out of the room with Wyatt hot on her tail. Morgan was in utter awe.

"That was my... walkman and the final album of _Rage Against the Machine_ before they broke up." Morgan said.

"Well... you shouldn't have left it lying around." Dante teased. "Thalia can't help but take nice and shiny things."

"I don't get it!" Morgan complained. "What is so great about Wyatt Lennox that causes everyone to levitate towards him?"

"He's my best friend!" Dante grinned widely. "He is nice and honest and funny when he gets flustered and he always gives me candy."

"Because he learned that giving you the right amount of candy causes you to crash." Morgan muttered under his breath before sitting on the floor next to him as Dante finished his current race. "Alright child... watch the master beat his high score."

"You're not the high scorer any more." Dante said as he handed him the controller.

"You beat my high score?" Morgan laughed with a scoff. "Please! As if you could ever..." He stopped as he saw the high score screen and saw the initials W.L. on the screen. Morgan threw the controller on the ground and left the room more annoyed than ever now.

"So you don't wanna play?"

* * *

"Rontico..." The Empress had just left the servants' quarters to check on her people but was surprised not to find Rontico anywhere. She walked the halls of the ship as her gold eyes surveyed the place crirically. She knew that he was nosy and all over the place but he was never one to disappear into thin air.

"My queen?" The Empress jumped up three feet in the air before glaring at her protector.

"Do not sneak up on me!" She huffed at him.

"Did I startle you?" Dunvall asked.

"No... I screamed because it was mandatory." The Empress said sarcastically before sighing. "I'm sorry... I am just looking for Rontico. I have a mission for him."

"He... isn't available." Dunvall said as he t. "Can I be of service to you?"

The Empress lifted an eyebrow at him. "Can you handle it?"

Dunvall frowned. "Where is your faith, my queen?"

* * *

Hendrick huffed as he got out of his car after parking in the driveway of his home after a long day of work. He got out of his car, loosening his tie but was surprised to see a little girl holding an elephant sitting on the doorstep. "Beth?"

The girl looked up and grinned widely. "Daddy!"

"Bethany... how did you get here?" Hendrick asked. "You live on the other end of town with mommy."

"I took two bueses." The nine year old frowned. "I thought daddy would want to see me..." Her lower lip quivered as she stared at the ground. From the hopeful look she casted him in a secretive manner, he could tell she was pretending but either way, he was still a weakling to his daughter's happiness.

"What would your mom say if she found you here?" Hendrick sighed.

"She said she'd send a driver to pick me because she is busy with work but he never showed." Bethany whined with a genuine pout. "I waited for two hours!"

"I'm sure she forgot." Hendrick tried to reassure.

"I asked Mrs. Thrombley to call her. She reached her secretary... twice!" Bethany sighed. "Who do you think gave me money for the buses?"

Hendrick sighed. "Baby, you should've called me then to pick you up."

"Daddy is always busy at the White House." Bethany frowned.

"But I'm never busy for you, baby." Hendrick coaxed her. "How about I make us strawberry milkshakes, order some Thai food and we watch Rocket Power?"

Bethany lit up as Hendrick lifted her up in his arms. "Are you gonna order that spicy thing I like?"

Hendrick raised his eyes to the heavens. "The things I do for you." He kissed her forehead before carrying her in. He had to have been back at the base by now but had only come back to his house to change clothes and his mode of transport but it looks like his plans had changed for the afternoon.

 _The Rangers will forgive me_. He thought as he planned on sending a message to Alarik to give them training assessment this afternoon instead.

And to call the morgues in two hours just in case Pamela came to murder him.

* * *

"Perfect job Finley." Alarik said as he turned off the simulation and Finley got out of the simulation booth. All the other Rangers had gone through the simulation with great improvement... especially Wyatt. "You guys are doing great. I am really impressed."

"Thanks Lil' D." Thalia smirked at him, pointing both index fingers at him with a wink.

"How many times do I have to tell you those condoms weren't mine?" Alarik complained.

"Sure limpy." Thalia joked again. "Where is Morgan? Baby Genius here -" She pointed at Dante. "...rarely understands my randy jokes or at least pretends not to, and these two here act like their _too good_ for my dirty minded humor."

"Because they aren't funny." Wyatt pointed out.

"You wound me, future ex husband dearest." Thalia clutched her chest.

"Anyways, Morgan is supposed to go through the assessment too." Wyatt said. "Please can you go find him, Finley?" The Silver Ranger raised an eyebrow at him. "You know him better than all of us. Plus, I said please."

Finley rolled her eyes before leaving the training room into the hallways. She walked over to the door of Morgan's room. She looked inside and saw no one there. Finley then headed into the REC room. "Morgan..." Finley called out as she walked in. "Morgan I am making brownies."

She heard a _thump_ followed by an _ow_ and Finley smiled small. She followed the sound to the deck above the room and climbed up the ladder. "Peekaboo..." Finley said before joining him on the deck. "You've been in a mood today. Mind telling the class why?"

"I haven't..." Morgan murmured as he stared out through the glass ceiling up

"Hmm..." Finley agreed. "Do you think Wyatt would like pork for dinner tonight?"

Morgan groaned in annoyance. "Don't care."

"He's Jewish." Finley pointed out.

"Cook it." Morgan bitterly said.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Finley teased despite her facial expression staying the same. Morgan frowned. "Why do you hate Wyatt?"

"I don't hate him... I just don't get the hype about him." The Gold Ranger sighed.

"Well he is... certainly a character." Finley answered. "Does it really bother you that much that people like him?"

"I just... people like Dante but they don't go crazy about him."

Finley laughed. "Morgan, there's absolutely nothing special about Wyatt except the fact that you feel threatened by him. He is the knight in red armour and you feel like... you are weaker in comparison."

Morgan frowned. He certainly didn't feel weaker... did he? Before he could defend himself, the alarms started blarring. "We'll talk about your mood shifts after we see what Amystheist throws at us." Finley tapped his knee before standing up, going up to the ladder and expertly sliding down. "You coming slow poke?"

"Yes... but in a slower and safer pace." Morgan called down.


	11. No Golden Moment (II)

**Episode 4: No Golden Moment**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **The Epiphany**

* * *

The Rangers rushed over to the city center in Washington only to see people away in terror from an alien who rampaged the streets. The alien was tall with several small patches of glass on its body. It was scaly and big headed, sharp teeth and big, beady eyes. "Ah... Rangers! I was expecting you." Furtilet said.

"What do you want?" Thalia demanded as her and the others stared down with tue Amysthean.

"It's not your place to know... only to be destroyed." The monster claimed. "Korcitroids, attack!" The foot soldiers behind him charged for the Ranger. Taking their fighting stances, they charged forward.

Dante was the first to reach the crowd of robot foot soldiers, he kicked one in the chest before planting his feet on the ground then launching upwards into a three-sixty rotational kick, sending a robot to fall in a heap on top of the others. Thalia blocked the oncoming punch of one robot before twisting its arm and flipping it over. She ducked under another Korcitroids attack, sliding beneath before getting back to her feet and kicking it in the chest which sent it flying. Finley jumped into the air in a split, kicking both Korcitroids standing by her sides. She executed a front flip before grabbing a Korcitroid and throwing it to crash into three others.

Morgan bashed his elbow against a Korcitroids head before shoving it off to the side. In his peripheral vision, he saw two rushing over straight towards him and he spun around before kicking both with a dragon's kick to the chest. Wyatt executed a kip up, avoiding a Korcitroid's kick before slamming his foot in its chest. He avoided another's attack before slamming it with his foot and sending it towards others.

Morgan grew weary as more and more Korcitroids came their way while the alien, Furtilet, stood to the side and just watched the fight. Morgan grew weary of the satisfied, condescending grin on its face. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He hissed before leaving the foot soldiers to the others. He reached for his morpher and quickly morphed. "Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble!" He pulled out his blaster and fired at Furtilet who just stood there, amused as none of the blasts seemed to touch him.

"What the... why didn't anything hurt you?" Morgan hissed before shooting some more.

"I am the great Furtilet and I am untouchable." The alien cackled in amusement at the nineteen year old.

"Great my ass! How about we test the untouchable part?" Morgan threatened.

"Morgan! Stop!" Wyatt, who was trying his best to stay attentive to what the Gold Ranger was trying to do while fighting off the many Korcitroids that never seemed to end, tried to caution him but Morgan was especially fed up with him so his warning was worthless in his ears.

"Why isn't he listening?" Wyatt hissed as he slammed another Korcitroid into the ground and moved into the middle of the battilion with the other Rangers as the army surrounded them.

"We have to finish this, Wyatt." Thalia insisted.

"Right." Wyatt said. "Covert Morphers!"

"Ready!" Thalia, Finley and Dante responded.

"Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble!" They quickly morphed before resuming their battle with the foot soldiers.

Morgan summoned his spear before racing forward and and heading for Furtilet. He threw his spear at Furtilet hard and the alien simply blocked with his arm on where the shiny armour seemed to be. In his peripheral vision, Wyatt watched the fight between Furtilet and Morgan. _Something isn't right..._ the Red Ranger thought as he watched the fight. Furtilet was not even trying to attack him. And he had the most peculiar way of blocking. He didn't block with just _any_ part of his body. Even if he was at an unusual body angle, he always twisted himself in a manner that caused Morgan's spear to hit a patch of glass. The patches were very thin too except the one on his torso. It's either Morgan's aim was on point in hitting those glass areas or the alien put extra effort into the strikes landing there.

"Morgan! Get away from him!" Wyatt exclaimed before firing his blaster at the Korcitroids.

"Fuck no!" Morgan rejected as he continued fighting the alien.

"Morgan! Something is wrong, get away from him!" He voiced his intuition again but the Gold Ranger ignored him. Morgan was relentless now, spurred by Wyatt's reprimanding words. _Who the hell died and made him king? I don't answer to anyone... especially not him!_ Morgan increased his brutality swing after swing but was growing tired since the Amysthean was steadfastly on defence. Furtilet looked up at a building top momentarily before he noticed Morgan's resolve break and he shoved the Gold Ranger away.

"Now watch!" He said as the reflectors in certain areas started to shine purple as a super sonic hum filled the air.

"Morgan!" Wyatt exclaimed as he abandoned the Korcitroid he was fighting, summoned his shied and stood in front of Morgan, taking the hit in direct line of fire with the shot from his torso. However, the other reflectors on his body shot out haphazardly, some even shooting at nearby buildings and starting a fire. Despite blocking the attack, it proved to be too powerful and damaged the shield, going straight to him. Wyatt began to spark up, crying in agony before he fell to the ground and demorphed, groaning in utter pain from the attack.

"Wyatt!" Dante and the girls ran over to check on the Red Covert Operative while Morgan stood stunned to the sidelines.

"Finley... Thalia... the buildings..." Wyatt coughed out an order, denoting that the buildings on fire needed to be evacuated. The two were skeptical but Dante assured them he would watch Wyatt. Nodding, the two ran off and summoned their zords to evacuate the burning buildings.

"What did you do to him?" Morgan growled as he charged again but Dante stopped him.

"You should've listened to Wyatt, we don't attack him." The Blue Ranger said.

The Gold Ranger was flabbergasted. "Are you insane! He can kill us if we don't act now!"

"He's powerless right now." Dante pointed.

"You have me all figured out, huh?" Furtilet said with a laugh before something began to beep. "If that's the case then I should head back and return when I have a solid plan. Goodbye, Rangers!" He said before being teleported back into space, leaving the Gold Ranger surprised.

* * *

Once Furtilet was back on the ship in Dunvall's workshop, the blue ponytailed Amysthean smirked. "I hope you kept them heavily distracted."

"Yes, sir." Furtilet grinned. "And I assume that you got all the intel on that administration area.

"Mission accomplished." Dunvall said.

* * *

"That's odd..." Alarik looked at the sensors and the fight recordings as TROOPER stood to the side, tinkering with the radio feed to see if any stations were reporting on the attack yet.

"What is it?" TROOPER asked.

"There were two major signatures that breeched the Stratospherical barrier but the Rangers only fought one." Alarik said. "Can you do a full system check to see where the second one landed?"

"Yes sir." TROOPER got right to work whilst still multitasking with the radio and TV stations.

The doors slid open and in came the Rangers of which Wyatt was being dragged in by Dante and Morgan. "I already prepared a bed in the infirmiry. Dr. Kepler is on standby." They nodded before taking him away. Alarik sighed before looking at the girls. "Morgan's lucky Drewmore isn't here. If he was, Morgan would be in a lot of trouble." With that, he went over to the infirmiry.

"I know right?" Finley sighed as she sat on an ottoman. "Wyatt warned him yet he just had to defy orders."

"He didn't know it would happen..." Thalia trailed off.

Finley looked at the younger girl in disbelief. "This is a new one... _you_ of all people are defending him?"

"Trust me, he is the last person I am willing to defend on this team let alone this entire planet but..." Thalia bit her lip. "We've seen the way he has been iffy around Wyatt lately. He probably feels threatened by him."

"I got that but why?" Finley asked. "There's nothing vaguely special about Wyatt."

"True... question is; is there something vaguely special about Morgan?" The Yellow Ranger asked, earning a confused look from the palestinian girl. "Think about it, you were an army brat, I used to help my dad piece together secret service cases even though it was against the rules, Dante is a genius and Wyatt can fix the microwave with a paper clip... what does Morgan have? We all have our very visible flaws but... at least we have something that sets us aside from it."

"But why Wyatt? Why not all of us?" Finley asked.

"Unlike us, Wyatt is progressing at a rate that is alarming to Morgan. Morgan was the tough guy at Kennedy Heights... aside from you of course. Wyatt was a cinnamon roll who only spent two days in there and would've probably been eaten alive on day three. Wyatt was frail when he came into Kennedy; barely keeping eye contact, stammering like hell and twiddling his thumbs. He doesn't do that as much anymore. He couldn't even run without becoming breathless but now he can take Morgan down. Morgan probably saw Wyatt as the weakest person here... he doesn't care about Dante because he sees him as a child. Odds are he didn't even feel that Wyatt deserved to be Red but when Wyatt decided to step up his game he felt threatened. It's a guy thing." Thalia ranted.

"Well, it's stupid." Finley said. "Morgan is the first person I felt at ease with. He is goofy and caring. He doesn't need something to make him special. He's great all on his own."

Thalia blinked at Finley's words. "Do you like him?"

Finley looked at Thalia's bewildered expression before laughing out in hilarity. "What... just because someone means a lot to you, you like him? No!" She laughed. "Morgan is my best friend... period. Plus, he reminds me of my brother."

"You had a brother?" Finley nodded.

"Ezra." She said. "He was just like Morgan. Why do you think I tolerate him so much?"

"What happened to him?" Thalia asked.

"He cut ties with my family." Finley said. "Him and father don't get along. I haven't seen him in ages so Morgan is an embodiment of Ezra in my eyes. They're even the same age. They talk the same, act the same, think the same, they even share the same birthday. The only difference is Morgan is... urban."

"You mean black." Thalia bluntly said and Finley raised an eyebrow at her. "The way you trailed off to find a word tells me you were going to say black. Call a spade a spade."

"So you don't mind when people say you're white based on stereotypes like eating hagus and poldony?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"Inaccurate but yes. I am white as fuck and in need of a sun tan." Thalia said, earning a giggle from her teammate. "I mean, look at this." She waved her arm. "I get that scandinavian people are white as hell but I look at caucasian Americans and at least they have some colour. I look like a white board!" Finley laughed at her absurdity before shaking her head.

"Bad news is, we're down a ranger momentarily. Good news is Wyatt is gonna be a-okay." Dante said as he walked in.

"What are the injuries?" Finley asked.

"Bruising and dislocations... boy am I glad those suits take most of the beating for us." Dante said.

"Where's Morgan?" Thalia asked.

"He's in his room. Wouldn't even look Wyatt's way." The Blue Ranger sighed.

"Let me go talk to him." Thalia said. "You said something to him before... I think he needs a second opinion." She said before walking out of the room and heading for the sleeping quarters. Thalia sighed before ringing the buzzer on his door.

"If this is Finley, I don't wanna hear it." Morgan said.

"It's the crazy Icelandic girl." Thalia said and after a while of rustling, the door beeped before sliding open.

"I thought you were Sweedish." The Gold Ranger furrowed a brow at the younger girl.

"I am Finnish, retard!" Thalia hissed before sliding through the threshold and sitting on his bed. Morgan's room was still very bare and messy as a boy's room could be... and disgusting as a boy's room could be as she spotted an R Rated magazine on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Morgan said.

"Entering the lair of testosterone and the decaying male mind due to too many wet dreams." Thalia sighed.

"You only came to insult me?" He huffed.

"No dumbass." She sighed. "I came to see how you're holding up."

"Shouldn't you be with future ex-husband?" He said in annoyance.

"He's not the one struggling with insecurities." She smirked. "Besides, the future ex husband gimmick is a joke. You know that, even he knows that."

"Then why do you all show so much interest in him?" He sighed before sitting down next to her. "Well... he did kinda take the blow for me today so I guess we can give him saviour chops..."

"You say it as if we think Wyatt is _Jesus of Suburbia._ " Thalia laughed. "He is a cinnamon bun more than anything really. He is just a courageous, hard working cinnamon bun. We give people credit where it is due and Wyatt is showing a lot of growth. Morgan, believe me when I say that Wyatt is far from being even the saviour even if he is the man in red. We just compliment him because that's probably how we should work. When someone does something good, we should build them up because no one has ever done that for us before or for them either. Once we start questioning stuff, we tear each other down because we are just that unstable."

"I..." Morgan sighed.

"Feel like a threatened dick?" Thalia said.

"It's just that... I dunno." Morgan sighed. "I'm not good at expressing how I feel."

"None of us are." Thalia shrugged. "So feel free to cuss like you are having labour pains if that will help."

Morgan laughed. "I cannot relate."

"And you think because I have wide set hips, boobs and a menstrual cycle means I can?" Thalia scoffed. "This isn't a segment of Teen Mom."

Morgan shook his head. "You are funny – bat shit crazy but funny."

"You see? You just expressed yourself by complimenting me on how you perceive me." Thalia said. "Now how about you tell us the negative thoughts on your mind rather than to show defiance."

Morgan sighed. "This is why..."

"What's why?"

"You acting like a lunatic then a wise monk at the drop of a hat." He said. "I feel like I don't contribute anything to the team. I only got a free ride into this Ranger thing. You are the most insightful person on this team, Finley is a beast on the field, Dante is incredibly smart and can piece one and two together so easily and Wyatt is a damn whiz with tech. I'm just here..."

"Then why does Wyatt threaten you so much?"

"This Ranger life is changing him and making him... better than before and I'm stuck. I mean you guys are progressing too but this Red Ranger thing is making him push his game and here I am, still the same pathetic guy I was before." He said. "And I am even more pathetic for being mean to him."

Thalia smiled. "You're human... not pathetic. And remember what Stanton said; we go into being Rangers and come out drastically different. We took the first step in accepting this crazy suicide mission so that's the first change. We grow differently... it happens faster for some than others but trust me, you are as special as the rest of us."

"Thanks." Morgan said before smirking. "Now, I don't wanna sound too forward or anything..." He put his hand out to lower it on her thigh but Thalia smacked the hand away.

"Touch me and I will kick you so hard you will experience _real_ labour pains." The Yellow Ranger said. "How relatable is that for ya?"

"How relatable is what?" Morgan looked dazed.

"Pushing a pint sized human out of your anus because that is the next logical opening?" Thalia threatened.

* * *

"How wide do these underground tunnels expand?" Empress Harton asked as she walked through the halls of her ship with Dunvall.

"They were endless. Something tells me they expand to even the next territories in the United States." Her loyal subject said. "But I managed only to track enough area directly beneath the city centre and put sandlily gems at strategic areas."

"And while Furtilet fights the Rangers and distracts them again..."

"The sandlilies I planted beneath the city will release an explosion. Nothing too much but akin to an earthquake." Dunvall said. "Should we take credit for the attack?"

"You've figured out how to work the humans' video audio transmission equipment, correct?" Harton asked and Dunvall nodded. Harton smirked before putting on her hood, covering her face until the tip on her nose. "Put me on the air waves. If the U.S. government will take me seriously then I may as well make a personal statement."

* * *

"I'm telling you, that Amysthean drew power from Morgan's attacks and sent them back stronger." Dante said. "Look at the way he blocks those attacks." He motioned to the screen as him and Finley watched the day's fight. "He blocks with those thin glass strands in his arms."

"Meaning they take in the attacks and send them back." Finley said. "Okay... so we don't hit them."

"But he fights like a pro making sure no one hits his soft spots." Dante emphasized.

"Then we watch the video until we find a weakness." The Silver Ranger said. "Even if it takes all night."

Dante groaned, collapsing on the ottoman. "But I want to play!" Finley sighed before picking up a rubik's cube that belonging to Drewmore in the command area and handing it to him. "I know how to finish it though."

"Bet you can't do it a hundred times." Finley challenged.

"You're on!" The Blue Ranger took the gauntlet before rapidly winding the cube. Finley sighed, happy for the silence. As resourceful as Dante is, he can be too overwhelming but at least he was quiet and in this mode, it was easier to draw out his attention to look at inconsistencies in the fight because it would train his brain.

The doors to the command centre opened and in stomped a furious Hendrick. "Team meeting, now! I need Morgan, Natalia and Wyatt here immediately."

"Gee, okay but Wyatt is injured and Morgan is cooped up in his room while Thalia is trying to knock sense into him." Dante said before putting the cube to the side.

"I blame myself for leaving the fort." Drewmore huffed. "Finley, go get them."

"Here," Thalia said as her and Morgan walked into the room. "We heard yelling."

"I am not yelling!" Hendrick yelled.

"Okay? Try not to whisper too loudly then. We tend to get confused." Thalia retorted snappily and Hendrick huffed in annoyance.

"Just turn on Channel Seven."

"Roger." Finley said as she switched to AV cable and changed to channel seven.

"... Just because we are under the jurisdiction of the state doesn't mean we have to put up with the misinformed decisions of our leaders. These extra terrestrial terrorists are getting worse and we cannot allow vigilantes to simply swoop in and save the day without a care to human life and property." Dr. White had ranted during a press conference.

"So are you saying that this new team of Power Rangers are a menace?" That was the voice of none other than the nosiest journalist herself, Lisa Pertain.

"You and your team were held hostage by these terrorists yourself and you saw the damage these vigilantes can cause first hand. You can judge for yourselves... we all can. And we should decide what is better for this state as citizens who are the primary victims to this rampage. This is why we are launching a poll. If we voice our opinions on this then the public will see this vigilante justice as a crime and bring the perpetrators to justice. Then we as the MPD can stop sitting on our asses and do our jobs."

"I've heard enough of this bullshit." Finley muted the TV. "She actually thinks she stands a chance. We are already out of depths as it is with the powers."

"But are the people really dumb enough to fall for it?" Dante asked. "I mean how can the police even face a mega monster?"

"Trust me, the public are as senseless as they can get." Thalia said. "When we face Amysteans, we cause damage... damage that affects the public. No one has died... yet so they are scared. They will believe anything they hear. Attorney bitch there is selling an idea and her aim is for us to be out of the picture. I bet she hasn't even thought as far as equipment."

"Which is why you need to be more careful." Hendrick said.

"Pray tell how do we do that?" Finley asked.

"They could replace our weaponry with razor blades so that we can shank the Amysteans." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Or we could make the aliens stop going boom boom when we defeat them." Morgan followed up.

"Or we could tell them to stand still while we blow their asses up." Finley piped.

"Or we can stop them from turning into mega monsters." Dante shrugged.

"Oh wait..." Thalia said thoughtfully.

"We can't!" All the Rangers remarked loudly and Hendrick blinked at their response, somewhat pleasantly surprised.

"You... kids make a strong point." He said. "We can't avoid the damage."

"It's like you said last time: _to get the meat you have to kill the cow_." Thalia said. "And no one likes a veggie burger."

"Funny." Hendrick deadpanned. "So we let the public vote. But we will not stop our mission." The Rangers nodded. "I can vouch for you guys again but I might need Stanton to appeal to the VP. He's heading this and it is better that he stops sitting on his bloody ass. By the way, how much damage was caused?"

"Fire was set to a few buildings." Finley said.

"Jesus Christ!" Hendrick sighed defeatedly.

"But don't worry. Finley and I used our zords to safely evacuate the buildings. We left the fire to the fire department." Thalia said.

"Okay." He nodded. "How did Wyatt get hurt?" Everyone looked to Morgan who had a saddened look on his face.

"I... might have messed up and Wyatt took the hit for me." Morgan said. "He gave me orders and I didn't listen so he took the fall."

Hendrick sighed. "At least you kids are okay."

"Wait, you aren't angry?" Morgan asked, stunned at the way Hendrick was taking it.

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "I just hoped you learned a lesson from this. Now we have work to do. We have to find the alien's weakness."

"We already did. We just need to figure out how to use it against him." Dante said.

"But wait..." Morgan said. "Now that I think about, something was very off about that attack. The Amysthean just... stood there."

"When we watch the fight tapes, we will see what happened in full detail." Hendrick said. "TROOPER... play the tapes."

"Roger." The robot obeyed and the Rangers soon went to work.


	12. No Golden Moment (III)

**Episode 4: No Golden Moment**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: When It Comes To**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Mentions of trauma and brutal quintuple homicide.**_

 _Nineteen year old Morgan stood to the side, helpless watching his younger self hanging with his sister, Nadine at nine years of age. She was ten years older and was one of the best people in his life. She was sweet, kind and caring but as soon as she started college, she began to look lifeless and depressed_

 _"Aw man!" Little Morgan sighed as he looked at his little sister. "I can't believe we lost." He sighed, saddened that he had lost his focus during the baseball game and struck out during his run which cost them the whole game._

 _"Don't worry Morgan..." She said with a sympathetic smile that warmed the small boy's heart. "It's not like we'll amount to anything in life."_

 _The boy's face dropped at Nadine's words."Nadine..."_

 _"Our parents have no money, we aren't smart enough or fast enough or strong enough or... or pretty enough..." Nadine sadly smiled before gripping Morgan's wrists. "We'll never amount to anything sport..."_

 _"Nad... Nadine!" Little Morgan said._

 _ **Fight her... don't be a coward Morgan... fight her... don't be a coward Rockdale...** the small, insistent voice of a girl said in Morgan's voice._

 _"No... no!" The boy said, unsure of whether he was saying no to his sister or the voice in his head._

 _"Look at them..." Nadine pointed to the picture frame with four people on it; him, Nadine and their next door neighbours, friendly sister Tessa and Yasmin of Indian descent. Tessa was Morgan's age and played short stop for their little league... Morgan had guy friends so he hung out less with Tessa. Yasmin on the other hand was Nadine's age and they used to be best friends until they drifted apart in senior year after Yasmin spent junior year on an exchange programme overseas. Yasmin always tried her best to communicate with Nadine but Nadine was different... like a shell of her former self. "So perfect and pretty and pure... Morgan... let me save you. You can't survive in this world."_

 _"Nadine!"_

 _"You're my only brother... let me save you..." Nadine pulled out a pocket knife. "Let me save us." She said and time slowed as she moved forward to stab him._

 _ **Fight her.. don't be a coward Morgan... fight her... don't be a coward Rockdale... fight her... they never cared about you... Fight. Fight. KILL!**_

* * *

Everything began to appear in flashes but before it could fade to black, Morgan jolted awake with a scream. He breathed heavily as he felt his head pound with his vision blurring. The voice still rang in his head and he was practically hyperventilating. With shaky hands, he reached into his bedside table drawer and searched it erratically for a bottle of pills. Once he found them – albeit he spilled a lot more things on the ground – he took it in a tight grasp and scrambled for the door despite the blurring, flashing vision.

He managed to make it to the kitchen and was thankful there was a plastic cup on the drying rack. Grabbing it in his shaky hand after abandoning the bottle of pills and gripping onto the counter to support his feeble feet with the other. He difficultly filled the cup with water until it was at least half because his erractic spasms were causing the water to spill out.

"Stop moving..." Morgan tried to calm himself as he put the cup down to open his bottle of pills but he slipped and the pills scattered all over the place. "Damnit!" Morgan shouted, forgetting the fact that it was the middle the night and everyone was asleep.

Well... not everyone.

"... Morga... here sta... come o..." His hearing was as spotty as his vision but his mind clicked that it was Wyatt's voice. Morgan felt himself being helped up and over to a seat at the kitchen island but he felt himself shake even more.

Wyatt picked up the medicine bottle and read the dosage before taking two pills off the counter and the cup of water. "Morgan, come on." Despite his aching joints and bones, he shook Morgan by the shoulders to try and get him to concentrate. "Morgan, drink up." He helped place the pills in his mouth and helped steady his hand on the cup so he could drink better.

Morgan was still shaky and erratic but as time went by, he began to calm down bit by bit. It took a full ten minutes for him to regain his bearings and Wyatt only sat there to offer any kind of support he could. Once Morgan's vision cleared and his breathing slowed, he looked to Wyatt. "Thank you..." He quietly said as he breathed heavily. "Why... why are you... you..."

"Calm down." Wyatt coaxed him. "It's gonna be okay."

"I... I... can't... I can't... I can't..."

"Can't what?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Let... let her... her take over... let her take..." Morgan breathed, trying to find words. Wyatt could only assume he was talking about his other personality... which was a her apparently.

"Why would she take over?" Wyatt asked.

"She... she hates me." Morgan said as his mind could finally piece together coherent thoughts again. "She wants to destroy me." Wyatt huffed, unsure of how to deal with it. "She's... she's evil and manipulative and... and..." Morgan huffed before shaking his head. "She... she... makes me realize just how useless I am."

Wyatt looked confused. "What makes you think you are useless?"

"I was never good enough then... and I am not good enough now." He huffed. "She always took over and... showed me just how weak I am." He was silent as he thought about. "She killed my family. Well, technically I... I killed my family. My parents were pretty strict but they weren't bad people... they..." Morgan stopped, shaking his head.

"Do... do you regret it?" Wyatt asked.

"It depends on how you look at things... technically I killed them but psychologically, someone else did. Do I regret killing them; no because I basically didn't do it. Do I regret allowing myself to be taken over... yes. I just wasn't strong enough and now because of it, I lost everyone dear to me."

"Morgan... you don't even see this person. How can you even think that you are weak for not being able to prevent this when you couldn't at the time?"

"I could've told someone." Morgan said.

"How old were you?" Wyatt asked.

"... nine..." Morgan trailed off.

"Then how could you have possibly known?" Wyatt asked.

"I..." The Gold Ranger stopped. "I don't know. I couldn't even explain it. I just started blacking out from after the incident. My sister tried to kill me and then she killed herself."

"Wait... what?"

"She... something happened to her two years before that happened but no one knew what." He sighed. "She... was lifeless. She said she wanted to save me because I couldn't make it in this world. Then she tried to stab me in the heart and then she slit her throat. Luckily I survived because I have a rare condition where my heart is on the right side of my body."

"Dextrocardia or Situs Inversus?"

"Situs Inversus." Morgan responded. "It... left a scar on me. I wasn't the same anymore. There were days when I would black out for a few minutes on a regular day then I would come back to. Minutes turned into hours... then into days. No one really noticed except for my grandparents but they just thought it was because of the incident with Nadine. Only Tessa really approached me on it after noticing differences in my behaviour. Then when I was twelve... I woke up the next morning at my friend Alan's house and then went home and found everyone dead; my parents, grandparents and my little sister Sandra.

"The police thought it was a robbery gone wrong and only I survived because I wasn't in the house. The window of the kitchen was broken into, my dad and grandparents were stabbed in the chest with a knife and my mom was shot to death and so was Sandra. But two years of investigation later and inconsistecies were found in the case that pointed back to me."

"And you didn't remember a thing that happened that night?" Wyatt said.

"No, I still don't." Morgan said. "When I try to remember it, I just hear screams at the back of my mind and that stupid little girl's voice giggling like a maniac." Wyatt looked at Morgan with a straight face before cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but your alter ego is a little girl?" The Red Ranger chuckled. "You... Mr. Tough guy..."

"Hey, she is vicious..." Morgan defended it before cracking up himself. "And her name is Francine." Wyatt was full blown laughing now and so was Morgan. Their laughs of mirth rang through the darkness, taking joy in their sorrows and changing them into something worth being amused over.

"You are weird."

"I think I'm better at reading social cues now."

"You are laughing at my misery." Morgan claimed.

"It could have been worse." Wyatt shrugged before patting his hand against the table in a specific rhythm.

Morgan never noticed that before... he knew about the shifty eyes and the OCD, the stammering and how he malfunctioned (basically ranting nonsense) when he was in a tight spot but he never noticed the hand tapping. "How long have you known you had Aspergers?"

"Ever since I was a kid." Wyatt said. "I only started talking when I was four."

"Damn." Morgan commented.

"Yeah... when were you diagnosed?"

"Even long after I got into juvie. That's how I got a lighter sentence and was transfered to Kennedy." Morgan said. "I was diagnosed when I was like seventeen. It really isn't easy to conclude DID within months."

"... Right..." Wyatt huffed. "... It was your sister who caused it..." Morgan looked up to see Wyatt fidgiting. "I... I can't even begin to imagine the way you guys feel. You... Dante... Finley... I've never heard Thalia's story either but she has given me the idea that her mother neglected her as a child."

Morgan was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"In... in comparison to you guys... well, I know we're all different and I can't really compare and..." Wyatt began to malfunction, ranting what Thalia liked to call word-dung.

"Wyatt... your point..."

"I... I guess what I'm trying to say is I guess I am... weaker than you guys in comparison..."

Morgan choked on his spit and coughed violently at Wyatt's statement. "Wait... what?"

"I killed my step father. There's no back story behind it about trauma and abuse or anything I just... I... I guess I saw him as an obstruction of my day-to-day order." Wyatt said. "You guys are definitely stronger than I am. You've gone through a lot more yet you all seem so... normal at least in comparison to me."

"Is that why you've been putting in so much effort?" The Gold Ranger asked. "With training?"

"That and... being Red Ranger." Wyatt sighed. "Whenever we go out in to battle, all I can think is what the hell was Stanton thinking? Before I reached Kennedy I could barely say two words to another person yet here I am leading an entire squad. I always wonder why not anyone else? Finley has more fighting experience, Dante is a hell lot smarter when he is serious, Thalia is practically our ring leader and you are tougher than I am. This whole leadership thing is lost on me."

Morgan smiled. "You know, I felt the same way yesterday. And hearing you talk about it makes me realize that we're not all that different. We all have insecurities and someday, we will grow out of them. We all grow at different paces as Thalia said... but bottomline is we won't be the same. As for you being a leader, for what it is worth I think you're doing okay so far. None of us are dead yet."

"But for how long?" Wyatt huffed. "Playing as the hero is easy with a mask on but what if I crack under the pressure and let you guys down?"

"Then you are being a good leader." Morgan smiled. "Only good leaders worry about that so I have my doubts that you will."

Wyatt chuckled. "I guess that's a good thing."

"But ever take a shot for me again and I will bash your head in." The Gold Ranger threatened.

The techie blinked, taken aback. "But I was looking out for you. I am responsible for your well being."

"Bullshit!" Morgan scoffed, almost amused at how Wyatt sounded. The poor boy was out of his depth in terms of leadership. "You gave me instructions and I didn't listen. I should take responsibility for my actions. You are my leader... not the coming Messiah. You gave guidance insistently and I chose not to take it. I mess up, you chew me out for it and we get back on track again. Deal?" Morgan raised his hand out towards Wyatt who looked skeptical before clasping it in his.

"Deal." Wyatt agreed.

"Good. And by the way... I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"It's alright." Wyatt nodded. "As long as everyone is okay."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Morgan asked.

"I woke up at 1AM, found Finley asleep on the ottoman with the tapes on. I sent her to sleep and took over." Wyatt said. "Are you heading back to bed?"

"Too wide awake." Morgan said.

"Lemme show you something." Wyatt said before leading Morgan to the command center where the screens were paused. "That moment when the Amysthean looked up before he tried to attack you. Remember it?"

"Um... yeah. He just spaced off and looked up." Morgan said.

"Luckily Dante was looking in the same direction that exact moment when fighting the korcitroid. I matched the angle, adjusted the visuals on Dante's visor cam and I spotted this." Wyatt pointed to the top of a building where there was a blurry figure.

"Who is that?"

"I tried my hardest to identify them with noise reduction and filtering but they were just too far. My guess is another Amysthean." Wyatt said. "There were two aliens located when passing the stratosphere... TROOPER was looking for where number two landed."

"Okay so assuming this is him and the guy we faced waited for the go ahead to kill us..."

"Then the guy you fought was a distraction." Wyatt said. "The real plan was executed by the other one."

"Oh great." Morgan said. "So what now?"

"TROOPER is still working on finding his location." Wyatt said. "For now, we find out how to defeat Mr. Decoy."

"We figured we aim attacks at his bare areas..." Morgan said. "But that would be difficult."

"He absorbs energy from all your attacks regardless of the area, harnesses them and then shoots it back out." Wyatt said. "Makes me wonder what his power limit is."

"Huh?"

"Think of it this way; a circuit blows up when it has more voltage than the fuse rating, human cells burst open when there's too much pressure from water... what about an alien that absorbs energy?" Wyatt showed him a scan of the alien. "Good enough, our visors scan the alien as we fight rather than just taking pictures and videos. This alien is made up of several complex enzymes formed from a mixture of complex proteins which allows him to bind energy together with anabolism. The glass on his arms just act as proper entry points for energy – proper to say it absorbs the most energy compared to other areas of his body. From there, he is like a big pound of liver; anywhere you hit, he absorbs energy. He is just one big active site."

"Damn..." Morgan hissed.

"But we know one thing is for sure." Wyatt said. "Like a big pound of liver, it needs to be cooked in order to be denatured."

* * *

The other Rangers awoke the next morning to hear noise from the weapons' chamber. Dante and Finley looked at each other with surprised gapes before entering to see Wyatt working on the bench station while Morgan was asleep by the computer. "Oh... hey guys." Wyatt said as tinkered with a contraption on the table

"Um... what are you doing?" Finley asked.

"Building us a new upgrade." He said before throwing a round canisters with a wheel at the bottom at the two in their respective colours which they got. "They can power up your blasters or personalized weapons. I added a slot for it."

"Um... can we handle more power?" Dante asked skeptically. "I mean we do mess up the city a lot with the power we already have."

"I calibrated it to match your energy levels within the Morphin Grid." Wyatt said. "It will only release the amount of energy you need plus all five are needed to power up this." Wyatt lifted a new blaster that was bigger than their regular ones with five canister sized rounds at the bottom that are pushed in to load it. "The C.O. Cannon."

"Awesome!" Dante marvelled at it.

"I'm not sure about this..." Finley said. "It looks big and... destructive."

"I tried to upgrade our current blasters but the canisters were the best I could do. The alien we are currently facing will not be destroyed unless there is extremely high temperature involved... higher than human cremation."

"Yikes, that's high." Dante said.

"I dunno..." The army brat said. "I mean, we can defeat him if we aim for..."

"Negative." Wyatt rejected. "He is a highly complex protein that even our weapons can't cut through if we aim anywhere on his body. This is the only way."

Finley shook her head. "There has to be another. What if we miss and hit something or someone? I know that we bitched to Hendrick yesterday on how we can't avoid damage but... if we make anymore mistakes it spurs Dr. White on and the city will be against us for sure."

"I know... that's why I have an idea." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt..." Morgan called, removing his headphones and spinning his chair around. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What?" Dante asked as him, Wyatt and Finley approached the computer. Morgan who was on the net moved towards the post he saw.

"Morgan, I thought you were tracing the second Amysthean." Wyatt huffed.

"There were two... how?"

"Yes I was, I got bored and yes there were, we'll explain later." Morgan said as he clicked on the Washington Post article that popped up three minutes ago.

"Terrorists Promise an Earthquake?" Dante read out loud. "Are they exposing themselves?"

"Empress Harton." Wyatt hissed. "What damn game is she playing?"

"Whatever it is, I don't like it either." Finley said.

"Look... she released a video." Dante pointed and Wyatt tapped the video before being directed to a video player.

"Greetings Earthlings from the Washington D.C. area and crucially all of the United States." A figure appeared on the screen, a hood covered to the tip of her nose, exposing only her black lips and her light green skin.

"Is that her?" Dante asked Wyatt, knowing he was the only one who was conscious when she made an appearance herself.

"... Yeah." Wyatt admitted.

"You may be wondering who I am, what my motives are and what reason I have for causing this anguish. I am afraid however that it is not my story to tell but your leaders. I feel that they should not cower behind the media and such to hide their true colours from you. They have taken something precious and dear from me and I aim at reclaiming.

"The government should give me what I want and I expect communication in the next five hours. I have your leader hostage–"

Finley paused the video. "She has President McKenzie and she admitted it so..."

"Carefreely." Wyatt finished. "She's playing with us."

"Let's finish the video."

Morgan pressed play. "But I am well aware of how indispensable he is to you earthlings; you can easily replace him but sadly he cannot replace you."

"He cannot repl... oh my God." Dante gasped. "She's threatening the state!"

"Shh!" The other three hushed him.

"Within the next five hours, you will experience earth tremors more severe than the last. The only way they will stop? If Vice President Coulson gives me what I want. And should the Power Rangers interefere with my plans... you'll experience more than just a few small tremors." The video went dead.

"We're doomed." Finley huffed. "We are fucking doomed."

"No, we aren't." Morgan said.

"There's a fucking petition to get us out at the bottom." Finley pointed out. "And 95% already say Ranger Danger out."

"Come on, the video just came out. 95% is not a lot." Morgan said.

"Try eight thousand people." Wyatt said before pointing at the bottom. "How is that even possible?"

"In case no one understood me..." Finley pulled down her headscarf to reveal her mouth. "We. are. fucking. doomed." She said before pushing it back up.

"Actually we aren't." Dante said. "They are threatened by us." Morgan and Finley exchanged a look with the quirk of an eyebrow before looking back at the whacky Blue Ranger. "I'm serious. This tells us that this is a problem that we can solve." The Silver and Gold Rangers still looked confused.

"I think I get what you are saying." Wyatt said. "If Harton has powers to create hypocentres within the earth's crust, then how could we stop her? She nearly fried me with lightning and she wasn't even trying."

"Okay, so she-who-craps-lightning is strong. Your point?" Morgan asked.

"The earthquakes are going to be caused by something we can stop because she said we shouldn't interfere." Dante said. "If only we can find out how she is doing it..."

"Morgan... where did the second entity land?" Wyatt asked.

"Um... near the municipal waste management before the signal disappeared." Morgan said.

Wyatt and Dante shared a look. "The underground sewer system." They deduced in unison.

"Guys!" The four turned to the door to see Thalia standing there with distress all over her face. "You gotta see this!" She announced before rushing towards the command centre. They jumped to their feet and followed Thalia to the command centre. "There have been two unusual tremors that have passed through the Washington Metro Area." Thalia said. "The fact that the warning signals flashed here tells me that it is alien activi–"

"We know." Wyatt said. "We were discussing it–"

Thalia glared at him. "Think of waking up Thalia next time you stumble across something like this." She turned to the others. "Well? Brief me on the way out. We should be hightailing to somewhere."

"Right..." Wyatt nodded. "Dante, pin point the origin of the tremors."

Dante walked over to the computer and did a city wide scan. "Here... I got ten possible sightings." He got the coordinates. "Underground the central of the Washington district."

"Let's split up. Dante and I will go eastbound and the rest of you will go westbound." The Rangers nodded before running out of the commander centre.

* * *

"Oh great!" Wyatt huffed as they saw the third entrance to the sewer system they checked being blocked by an army of Korcitroids with yesterday's Amysthean leading the pack. "Dante, you were right." He looked at the Blue Ranger before putting his morpher by his mouth. "Everyone... at attention."

"What is it, Wyatt?" Thalia answered.

"We found the area of disturbance but we walked into an ambush. Dante and I are going underground. You three will keep this guy busy and if it comes down to it, Morgan is in charge of the cannon."

Morgan looked surprised before speaking into his communicator. "Seriously?"

"You helped me build the cannon." Wyatt smiled. "It's only fair you fire it, tough guy."

"You Rangers done talking?" Furtilet laughed at the Rangers. "Because we have a battle to win."

"Ready, Dante?" Wyatt asked.

"Ready!" They said as they rushed foward. "Codename; Covert, Rangers assemble!" They morphed.

Wyatt and Dante rushed forward, unsheathing their personal weapons. They jumped over Furtilet in a flip. "Weapons upgrade!" They shouted as they pulled out their canisters and pushed them into their weapons before turning a wheel attached to the bottom to activate it. "Fire power, engage!" Wyatt threw his shield and Dante swung his axe at the Korcitroids. The impact of both weapons causes the Korcitroids to spark and fall to the ground, blowing up.

Wyatt caught his shield as it came back and looked at it. "Whoa, these canisters hold quite a punch."

"These canisters are awesome." Dante said as he cleared up the Korcitroids with Wyatt.

"Hey! Stay away from my... oi!" Furtilet jumped out of the way as he avoided a punch from Finley and a kick from Thalia. Morgan skipped over him before attempting to kick him from the back. They had quickly teleported themselves there and engaged in battle. "Am I too weak to be fought with a weapon?"

"Shut up, glass rack." Thalia said, directing a kick at his head and he quickly duck under it. He quickly jumped back and the three Rangers followed after him. Flipping into the air, they attacked Furtilet from all three sides and he rolled backwards, avoiding the attack.

After Dante and Wyatt cleared the entry way, they went down the manhole and into the sewage system. "Ugh... sweet mother of God that smells nasty." Wyatt cringed at the disgusting smell.

"It smelled fine when it was going in through your buccal cavity but now it smells bad after it gets out of your rectal cavity." Dante sarcastically said and shivered under the glare he felt come from behind Wyatt's visor. "I'll show myself out now." He turned to leave but Wyatt held his shoulder.

"Stop, we're supposed to be looking for something suspicious... not messing around." Wyatt said. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"For giant crystal sewer flowers?" Dante spoke up and Wyatt was taken aback before turning in Dante's direction and there it was... a giant crystal sewer flower.

* * *

Empress Harton was in her throne room, using the wide crystal dome in the centre to control the Sandlily that Dunvall had planted below Washington D.C. The commodity was not just a precious stone and hard gem used to make their armamemts, it was actually a plant they grew back on Amystheist and it took years to grow, mature and harvest. It held special powers to transmit different kinds of phenomena should the user be ordained to use it so. So she took a difficult decision in using their most mature one for their plans.

"Hour number three." Harton said before Aklesta slithered into her hands and turned into a sword. She placed the blade on the dome and her eyes grew white and she transmitted the phenomena on her mind to the gem. _Make the ground tremble... worse than the last._

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this..." Dante said as he approached the giant flower. It was huge, covering most of the tunnel. Dante reached out to touch it but Wyatt held him back.

"Careful..." Wyatt told him. "We need to collect a sample of it but we can't afford touching it." Wyatt touched the side of his head to activate the communicator in his helmet. "Alarik, TROOPER... do you see this?"

"Yeah, we have visuals." Alarik said. "TROOPER is scanning it as we speak. Wait for further details and do not engage."

"Copy." Wyatt said but was shocked when he saw the crystal began to glow in different colours. "Wait... what is happening?"

"I didn't touch anything!" The Blue Ranger claimed.

"I know you didn– whoa!" Wyatt fell to the ground along with Dante when the earth began to quake, even affecting the Rangers fighting on the ground. They fell to the ground as they fought Furtilet who was not affected by the tremor at all.

"At least we're sure this is causing the earthquakes." Dante said as the two Rangers stood up once the short tremor stopped.

"Now we need to figure out how to stop it." Wyatt turned on his communicator again. "Any luck?"

"Searching universal archives." TROOPER said.

"Why does it have to be so obscure?" Dante said. It started to glow again in different colours before causing another tremor thay was short yet more vigourous than the last. The two Rangers fell to the ground as well as the Rangers fighting above them.

"Ha! You're mine now." Furtilet released an energy blast at them and the three Rangers were blown off the ground, into the air and several feet aeay before rolling back on the ground in pain.

"Any day now!" Dante spoke into his com and the tremor stopped.

"We found it! It is the Amysthean Sandlily." Alarik said. "But we literally have nothing on it."

"So what do we do?" Wyatt said.

"When in doubt... destroy." TROOPER shrugged.

"Destroy it and bring back a chunk." Alarik adviced. "We need to analyze it further. It isn't harmful so don't be scared."

"What if something bad happens... like an explosion?" Wyatt questioned.

"Either that or we see what happens next." Alarik said and Wyatt sighed.

"Dante, we need to put our backs into this." He said as he held his weapon ready to fire. "We crush it." Dante nodded as he tightened his grip on the axe. The two charged forward, Wyatt throwing his shield and Dante swinging his axe but nothing happened except a little dent.

"How great..." Dante huffed.

"Let's step it up." Wyatt said and the two turned the wheel on their canister in their weapons and activated it. "Fire power, engage." The two charged for the sandlily again.

Back on the surface, Finley jumped back from Furtilet. "That guy still fires at us and we aren't using our weapons against him. Does that mean that Wyatt was wrong?"

"No, he wasn't." Thalia clarified. "We are hitting him so we still transfer energy to him. His blasts aren't as explosive as yesterdays so it says a lot."

"How long do we continue this for?" Finley said. "Catching him off guard for us to use the cannon is not working."

Morgan smirked. "I have an idea!" He said before rushing forward. "Thalia, you and Fin distract that thing while I get ready."

Meanwhile back underground, the Red and Blue Rangers were furiously attacking the huge crystal and creating larger cracks within it. "Again..." He huffed as the two charged for the crystal again, causing a bigger crack. "Again..." Wyatt repeated they hit it with all their might again. The Rangers above anf below the surface worked with the remaining bits of energy the had left and the sandlily glowed and another tremor started.

"Hold on." Wyatt commanded and the two held onto the stairwell leading up to the manhole to steady themselves.

"Look!" Dante pointed to the increasing crack in the sandlily that became bigger due to the vibrations of the earth, showing the centre where it seemed most vulnerable to shattering. "As soon as this tremor stops, we aim for that crack."

"Good idea." Wyatt nodded.

Finley and Thalia who fell to the ground after being overthrown by both Furtilet and the earth tremor, Furtilet laughed before towering over the two. "You Rangers are pathetic. I'm gonna bury you under."

"Think again!" Furtilet turned to the voice to see Morgan on his feet and hooked on to a nearby pole and he held the C.O. cannon in his hands.

"Finally, some fire power." Furtilet cackled.

"Have a nice trip." Morgan fired but missed and hit the ground before his feet, causing the ground to crumble beneath his feet and he fell into the sewage tunnels. The tremor stopped and the Rangers below did one last charge for the sandlily, cutting into it and shattering it into millions of pieces.

"We did it!" Wyatt and Dante high fived before noticing Furtilet as he groaned and got to his feet.

"You... pesky... insects!" Furtilet hissed at the Red and Blue Rangers who quickly took their fight stances. "I will... destroy–"

"Triple Beam Attack Mode, fire!" A beam of yellow was fired from above, hitting Furtilet directly at the head, cutting him off mid-sentence. He let out a screech as sparks flew out of his body before falling to the ground, exploding

"Another day... another hole in the city's infrastructure." Dante said and Wyatt laughed before bending down to pick up a piece of the gem and teleported it back to headquarters.

The three remaining Rangers jumped down into the sewer. "Huh... so when they said that diamond mining is done in an open cast pit, I didn't know it meant the sewer." Thalia picked up a crystal. "Shoulda paid more attention in Geography."

"Why am I not surprised?" Finley pulled the gem out of her hands. "So what is this?"

"A shard of the amysthean sandlily." Dante said.

"Okay?" Morgan asked. "What was it doing here?" Before Dante could answer, the shards there began to break and grind themselves into smaller pieces like specks of dust before slowly floating in the air while others patched the huge hole created by Furtilet and closed the manhole tight. "Uh... what kind of witchcraft is this?"

"I told you, Power Rangers..." A voice spoke from out of nowhere as the particles began to increase in speed. "Interfere with my plans... and you will experience more than a few tremors."

 _Tiny particles... moving faster and faster... clustered in an enclosed space..._ "Guys! Teleport out of here now!" Wyatt commanded frantically but did not wait for them to take action as he used his morpher to teleport them all out.

"Wyatt, what the–" Finley's scold was interupted by a loud _boom!_ as manholes and concrete roads surrounding them blew open for around the whole block and let out an explosive fire that engulfed a few buildings in flames. "Oh my God!"

"What... how..." Thalia looked around at the burning buildings in shock and fear as well as the others as screams and cries filled the air.

"I don't know how it happened but those particles crushed into clusters of dust and started moving at a high speed in an enclosed space." The Red Covert Operative explained.

"The perfect combination for an explosion." Dante deduced.

"Guys, we need to clear these buildings." Wyatt said. Despite how shaken they were, they nodded and called upon their zords, desperate to get the trapped citizens out. It was their faults... it was guilt on their conscience. They had taken Harton for granted and now she had shown her true colors.

* * *

"My queen, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Dunvall asked, bowed before Harton as she sat on her throne.

"Dunvall, I set a few buildings ablaze... that is nothing the Rangers can't handle." Harton said. "A good sacrifice for our most mature sandlily to set the pieces in place."

"You wanted them to succeed." Dunvall said. "Furtilet was a scapegoat."

"Why do you think I challenged the Rangers?" Harton said. "Hadn't I thrown the gauntlet and aggravated them, they would have worked smarter instead of harder. I'm leading in a battle of wits here. Those tremors were child's play compared to the explosion."

"My queen, I fail to understand." Dunvall said. "Vice President Coulson won't relinquish the information in this manner."

"He can't give me what I always had." Harton smirked. "I have no care for the pig, Coulson... only McKenzie. I needed to show him that I meant business."

"And the Power Rangers?" Dunvall asked.

"D.C. will soon be divided into two camps and the Rangers are at the centre." Harton said. "They are my dagger and I intend to use them to wedge Washington apart at my bidding."

* * *

"Guys, the parliamentary debate is on." Dante announced and everyone raced to surround the command centre screen as the U.S. emergency parliamentary debate. Stanton was invited – or rather dragged along – by Hendrick to defend the Rangers and withhold their plight to defend Washington D.C with Attorney White being his main adversary. After today's disaster mission, the Rangers were fearful that they would be relieved of their mandate and treated as criminals for vigilante justice. They had managed to get everyone out alive but proved just how dangerous their work is to society.

Stanton had finished his presentation and it was now time for the opposing camp to give their rebuttal. "... Honorable chair, is this truly the kind of justice system you want defending this town? The perpetrator had given them strict instructions not to interfere and yet they did so. Now look at the aftermath..."

"God, I hate this woman." Finley hissed quietly at the debate.

"I want to high five her... in the face... with a fucking anvil." Thalia followed up.

"Girls..." Alarik reprimamded them.

"The working of this magnitude should be left in the hands of a dutiful, trustworthy, _human_ police force."

"Point of inquiry, Attorney White." Stanton spoke up.

"Accepted." Attorney White nodded.

"You do realize that we are not dealing with another brute with a gun but an intergalactic threat?" Stanton spoke out. "Your dutiful, trustworthy, _human_ police is force is what it is... _flesh and bones._ Do you believe that without proper tech, you actually stand a chance against them?"

"If you must know NASADA representative, not everything can be fixed with a do-hickey and thingy-majiggy. Maybe that is why you are unable to apprehend the threat, because you focus on gadgets rather than heart. But if it will make you sleep at night, I have investors and weapons experts working tirelessly to upgrade my men and give them an edge over these alien life forms."

"Point of inquiry."

"Go ahead."

"And where did you rustle up all these reesources?"

" _Ranger Danger Out._ " Attorney White said. "The beauty of this public survey we lauched at 06:07 in the morning is that we have up to three hundred thousand voters now, majority wanting the Rangers out and offering everything they can to help apprehend the terrorists without causing any harm or danger."

"Wait... when there were eight thousand voters, what time was it?" Thalia asked.

"Uh... like twenty minutes passed six?" Dante answered.

"Now tell me this, if the public cannot trust these _Power Rangers_ then why should the government? Thank you." Attorney White finished her speech.

"Thank you, Honorable White and Honorable Stanton." The head chairperson said. "Now, would the Vice President give his final verdict."

"Let's hold hands and pray." Morgan offered.

"Amen!" Thalia agreed as the Rangers joined hands together and stared hopefully at the screen.

"Protocol observed." Coulson began. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the house, we have heard two very strong arguments on the _Ranger Danger Out_ situation however, it is the state's job to put the people before it's own agenda. We are a democratic country which upholds this moral principal of a government for the people, by the people. This is why I will go along with the people. As from today on, Ranger activities are banned and illegalized. Should anyone be found responsible, they shall answer to the law."

The Ranger groaned in disappointment at the turn of events. They have not even been Rangers for long but Harton has the upper hand over everything. "So... if we fight... we break the law." Wyatt sighed. "I hate to have to say this but... we've broken the law before and gotten away with it. This is just a set back."

"I'd love to see team Attorney Bitch when they realize they are way out of their depths on this." Morgan said.

"Heck yeah. If they want us to play hard ball then we will." Finley smiled behind the scarf.

"Thalia..." The Yellow Ranger looked up to Dante, being drawn out of deep thought. "I see the gears in your head turning."

"Nothing." Thalia shook her head, shaking out of it. "I'm just thinking how excited to show up attorney bitch." The Rangers smiled at each other, determined not to let this setback hinder them and hold them down.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Covert Operations**

 **As the Rangers evade the law, Thalia goes on a mission to reveal a crack in the judicial system.**


	13. I Say You Say (I)

**Episode 5: I Say... You Say...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Case of the Misdirected Public Probe**

* * *

"Wow, it's been slow..." Thalia huffed as she pushed the trolley through the store. It had been a week since Harton attacked the city and the Rangers were banned from the public.

"I know... I just don't know why I'm grocery shopping with you kids." The Commander said as he pushed the trolley.

"Because we cannot go without adult supervision. Alarik has been working overtime figuring out what the sandlily gem can do, the good doctor is helping Morgan with his nightnares and Drewmore, unlike you, has a job." Thalia said. She will be perfectly honest and say she was not fond of the Commander. He just creeped her out... period.

The Commander held his chest, aghast. "How dare you... I am your boss."

"You are my manipulator." Thalia smirked as she put a huge pack of toilet paper in the trolley. "Huge difference."

"Okay, aisle seven done." The commander said. "Where's Dante?"

"I sent him to get the sweets." Thalia said.

Stanton raised an eyebrow at her. "Sweets?"

"Yeah big guy." Thalia said. "Don't be scared... just don't deny him. He will attack."

"I will not contribute to buying sweets." Stanton said. "I am not made of money."

Thalia huffed before turning to the Commander. "Try telling that to a room full of crazy kids."

"I found the chocolate bunnies!" Dante grinned as he dropped a lot of sweets and candy into the trolley.

"Hah!" Stanton gasped at the sight comically, as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Thalia smirked before patting him on the back. "See it and weep, big guy." He glared at the girl and Thalia laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Dante... do you have to buy this much?" Stanton asked.

"Yes." Dante said with a grin. "Candy is good."

"Well I..."

"Candy is good." Dante glared at him and Stanton took a step back, holding his hands up in defense.

"Told you." Thalia whispered to the Commander before turning to Dante. "Um... Dante, can you go look for shampoo for me?"

Dante snapped out of the angry façade. "Okay."

"Now it's a specific brand that starts with a _p_ but has only three other kinds consonates in it and one kind of vowel, blue bottle not too dark, not too light, it is honey scented but not honey flavoured, it has apples but the the apple smell cannot be detected and it contains tartarzine." Thalia ordered.

"Okay." Dante nodded and grinned like a child before running off.

"Didn't you get shampoo?" Joseph asked.

"I know, it will take him about half an hour to find that shampoo so we should be done by then." Thalia said. "Pass me that basket I should dump seventy five percent of this candy there." She pointed to an abandoned basket on the floor.

"You are officially my favourite... now put back the nail file." Joseph told the Yellow Ranger who huffed before slipping a nail file out of her sleeve and back on the shelf. "And the nail polish." Thalia reached under her skirt and pulled out a bottle then putting it on the shelf. "The red one too."

"How do you do that?" Thalia asked as she pulled the second one out.

"I have my ways." The Commander said before abandoning most of the sweets, pushing the trolley out of the aisle and through the rest of the store then to the check out point.

"Hey Barb." Thalia greeted.

"Well hello deary." Barb, an old African American woman greeted the girl warmly. "And who is this handsome young man, your boyfriend?"

Thalia choked on her spit and the Commander chuckled. "I'm not that young and she is not that old but thank you for the sentiment."

"Yeah... mid forties old." Thalia scoffed. Who on earth would even come up with such bullshit? The Commander was just... creepy. "You belong in a museum exhibit."

"I'm twenty six... I don't think that qualifies as _old enough to fart dust._ " The Commander argued. "And you're seventeen turning eighteen in October. That makes me older than you by eight years so I am not grossly paedophilic." It was strange how Hendrick was six years older than the Commander yet they got along well and graduated from Howard in the same year but turns out that Dante and Wyatt were not the only geniuses in their midst.

"I find that very hard to believe." Thalia said as she placed the groceries on the conveyor belt. "You look just about ready to be thrown in a coffin." The Commander laughed, rolling his eyes and letting it slide. He knew that Thalia had a dislike for him and he did not know why so it was best he minded his own business.

"Hey, aren't you the guy from TV?" The lady at the next check out till asked. "The head of those group of Power Rangers?"

"No." Thalia shook her head. "They look very similar, we always get that problem, Hillary. Right, Johnny?"

"Right." The Commander agreed. "I can't go anywhere anymore without getting mauled."

"That's sad." Hillary sighed sadly. "I'd really like to thank the man at least on behalf of the Rangers. They saved my daughter from that burning building. It is such a shame they won't be operating anymore."

"Yeah... a real pity but majority of the citizens voted them out." Thalia said.

"I don't remember no one asking me no questions." A man, Patrice from the nearby till said. "Those Police probably went to those white areas where rich people be complaining about their white people problems."

"I'm white so I find offense to that." Thalia said.

"Me too." The woman at the other till said.

"Well Mrs. Peterson, I respect you like a mother."

"Nice save." Mrs. Peterson said.

"But you Tee, you my homegirl you know what I'm sayin'..." Patrice grinned, holding out his hand in a fist.

"Ey, you know." Thalia grinned back, bumping his fist. "You straight, son."

"You know it." Patrice said and Joseph raised an eyebrow at Thalia.

"What? I can be ghetto." The Yellow Ranger protected herself.

"Right..." The Commander sarcastically nodded. "So no one came by to ask for your opinion?"

"Mmhmm." Barb hummed in agreement. People at the supermarket in that neighbourhood were very friendly; workers and patrons alike and Thalia literally only volunteered to come here to converse with them – except Dante who only came to make sure the sugar requirements were met.

"Really?" Thalia asked. "But there were tons of votes online."

"Online, sweetie." Mrs. Peterson at the nearby till said as she checked out her items. "Not all of us can afford both cable and dial-up. I know I can but most people here aren't so lucky."

"And cable is already expensive as is." Barb said. "But anything for my daily dose of Oprah. The internet's got nothing."

"Girl, did you not see yesterday's episode about that boy who was separated from his mom for a year?" Hillary said. "My wig fell off when they gave them four thousand dollars and the whole audience."

"I wish I was on Oprah..." Barb said. "I could use that money."

"Ma, I wish I was Oprah." Patrice said. "I've had enough of this scannin' and baggin' business."

"Wait... um..." Thalia interrupted the conversation, looking confused as she looked to the Commander. Of course she knew that internet was not affordable but it had not occured to her that it was an online poll exclusively. "Do you all live here in Anacostia?"

"Yes but I have friends who live down in Cleveland Park, Colombia Heights... no one went through their neighbourhoods." Mrs. Peterson said before taking her plastic bags. "Bye."

"Bye Alice." Barb and Patrice waved goodbye.

"Anyways, we see crime everyday but the popo barely be coming around to these parts... they wouldn't come here for shit." Hillary said.

"Well, who are we to change the state?" Barb said as she finished ringing in the items.

"You should go get Dante, I'll finish paying." Joseph said as he reached into his pockets, looking for his wallet. "Natalia." Thalia sighed as she handed him his wallet.

"It's an impulse." Thalia shrugged before heading to look for Dante as thoughts rang through her mind. The more and more she thought about it, the more nothing made sense. After pulling Dante away and leaving the shop, they put the grocery bags away.

"Big guy..." Thalia looked to the commander as they put the bags in the trunk. "Don't you find this strange?"

Stanton nodded. "I know Attorney White first hand so this doesn't surprise me."

"In a non legitimate, law breaking way or what?"

"Let's just say that Pamela is a person who will use the law to her advantage." Stanton said. "But you didn't hear it from me. Drewie would have my ass for lunch. He hates talking about her."

"They were married, right?" Thalia asked. The attorney gave her a vibe she did not like... she looked like the type that used others to get ahead. Thalia had prime experience with her ass of a mother and it just made her boil.

"They still are... but it doesn't mean that it isn't going down the slippery slope." Stanton said before his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. with an exasperated sigh.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"The Veterans want to have a meeting with me." Stanton said. "They are concerned about the banishing Rangers crap."

"Veterans?" Thalia echoed.

"All those who started G.I. in the first place; Zordon's Twelve and the Space Rangers." The Commander huffed. "This has become a huge concern and they want go see of we can rectify it in any manner."

"Well is the law affecting any other teams?" Thalia asked.

"Luckily, not at this moment. The most recent team, Dino Thunder in Reefside, had disbanded in May so no one else is affected except for you Rangers."

* * *

"Rontico, are you ready with Curtale?" Harton asked as her two subjects bowed before her.

"Yes, your excellency." The two nodded.

"Good, be gone." Harton said and the two nodded before standing up and walking out, bumping into Dunvall on the way out.

"Oh look, it is lover boy." Rontico laughed at Dunvall who glared at him on his way out.

"The meat headed brute was here, why?" Dunvall asked.

"What... no greeting for your Empress?" Harton mocked with a smirk. "Should I be offended that my most trusted, loyal crowned protector has finally grown wings?"

Dunvall's eyes widened before hiding his face in a bow, blocking the shade of crimson on his pale cheeks. "My apologies, my queen."

"Am I emasculating you? You seem... uncomfortable." Harton laughed.

"It is quite rare to hear your voice with such mirth my queen." Dunvall straightened after regaining composure.

"Why should I not?" Harton said. "The stars look brighter today."

"Your poetic mood is truly terrifying." Dunvall said.

"What is truly poetic is the way I will alter the game." Harton smiled. "I already ensured that the public loses confidence in the Power Rangers... now it's time for the same to happen to the Government."

* * *

"I'm trying to check the demographics on where the people were when they voted." Dante said as he went through the site's coding. "I am trying to hack in but the firewall is insane."

"Mega, you hacked into government files." Thalia patted him on the back. "If anyone can do this, it's you."

"Why are you obsessing over this?" Dante asked.

"Easy... because it doesn't make sense." Thalia said. "Eight thousand people using internet on a computer at six in the morning... what are the odds?"

"Workaholics?"

"Doubtful." Thalia said. "Gut feeling. Plus, I've been looking at the stats; this state has a little over five hundred thousand people de-jure. Out of that, more than sixty percent voted online even though only one in twenty seven people have computers with internet. Not to mention one of the biggest neighbourhoods with the highest no employment rate did not receive a say."

"And you have a very strong gut." Dante said. "I have voters from several other states; Massachussets, Pennsylvania, Virginia, New York, Michigan... actually, there are voters from all states. That would explain how the demographics are so high. They probably forgot to limit the voting to D.C. citizens only. It was powered by Tigersgate Ltd and it is stationed solely in Michigan so it makes sense. I wonder why they didn't get someone from here to do it."

"I doubt it." Thalia said. "What would those citizens gain from the fights? The states around us can be concerned about the fights littering into their states but... the others? And it also doesn't make sense why they would not directly ask the public."

"Dante, Thalia... Hendrick wants us for training." Morgan called them from the entry of the command centre.

"Good!" Thalia said as she jumped up to her feet and ran past Morgan into the training area.

"Okay?" Morgan asked. "Is she happy about training?" Dante shrugged before standing up and following Morgan in the training area where Finley and Wyatt were already sparring with each other with Wyatt, despite his blatant improvement, totally out of his depth against her as he hit the mat for the upteempth time.

"Put your weight into it. You're bigger than her." Hendrick adviced as Wyatt stood back up.

"Mr. Drewmore!" Thalia called.

"Natalia, what's up?" Hendrick smiled.

"I found something." Thalia said.

"I have a hunch that the public probe launched was a farse."

"What?" Finley who was listening in questioned before letting out a squeal as Wyatt tripped her and she hit the mat with a thud.

"That's the girliest I've ever heard you!" Thalia exclaimed and pointed at Finley with a happy, excited grin.

"Natalia, finish please." Hendrick pleaded.

"Anyways, I would like to follow the trail. Permission to act?"

"Denied." Hendrick said and Thalia's mouth fell open. "But Mr. Drewmore... the demographics do not match..."

"Do you have any solid proof?"

"There are people who never voted us out because they do not have internet and they were never asked pers–"

"Enough!" Hendrick's voice boomed, bringing silence. "We cannot chase things on a whim. Our fight is not against Pamela or the government so we stick to what we know."

Thalia looked confused for a moment. "So you're saying this because you're afraid to unveil Attorney bitch for the person she really or because she is your wife?"

Hendrick glared at the girl. "That's disrespectful even for you, Turunen. She was simply doing her job."

"Then help me understand why you have a problem with this." Thalia said. "You know she has a hidden agenda, hell you actually know her so you cannot tell me she was simply doing her job."

"You are out of line."

"Your wife threw you under the bus. She threw us all under the bus... the people she is _protecting_ included!" Thalia retaliated. "So are we actually going to ignore the indiscrepencies even though your wife would do the same?"

"Deck 72, Sector V." Hendrick said. "I want that place spotless."

"Excuse me?" Thalia questioned.

"You are on probation for the next week, I'm going to deactivate your morpher." As for your current punishment, Deck 72 of this ship needs to be cleaned. Make sure to get supplies." Thalia glared at Hendrick before walking out.

"N... now, Mr. Drewmore..."

"She has no tact or respect." Drewmore said. "She needs to learn it." He said before stomping out

* * *

"How dare that–"

"Drewmore..." Hendrick stopped mid step at the sound of Dr. Rhode's voice before turning around. While he was trying to find a way out and calm down, Dr. Rhode was off to make sure that the Rangers had taken their daily dose of medicine.

"Adrianne." Hendrick nodded awkwardly in her direction.

"Is there... a problem of sorts with the Rangers?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"Just... respect and discipline issues." Hendrick said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Very well." Dr. Rhode nodded. "If there is however a medical issue I can assist with then tell me imme–"

"About Pamela..." Hendrick blurted out of nowhere and Dr. Rhode blinked in confusion. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

Dr. Rhode looked annoyed. "I cannot comprehend your question nor do I have the time to–"

"Could you just stop talking to me like I'm your damn patient for one second." Hendrick hissed and Dr. Rhode narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am supposed to be professional at all tim–"

"Oh, yet you talk to Stanton and Alarik as if you are _off_ time regardless of when it is." Hendrick shot back.

Dr. Rhode raised an eyebrow at him. "Drewmore, whatever my outlook is on the matter does not have anything to do with it. I am not a marriage counselor. Even if I was, it is none of my business so please keep your problems to yourself."

"And here I was thinking I could confide in you like old time's sake." Hendrick said.

"Times have changed. And speaking of time; you're wasting mine. I have a job to do." With that, Dr. Rhode weaved around him and walked to the training area.

* * *

Thalia huffed as she scrubbed the floor with a toothbrush... now this was torture. Deck 72 was the largest training area on the entire base and it was always a mess... Sector V was a warzone. "Fucking hell!" Thalia threw the toothbrush at the wall.

"Calm down, Thalia." Finley said as she picked up the toothbrush. Thalia looked up to see Finley and Wyatt hovering over her.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" She pointed at Wyatt.

"We... but I..." Wyatt sputtered.

"Let him malfunction." Finley waved her hand dismissively. She pulled a toothbrush out of the bucket and knelt beside her. "What happened back there?"

"I... I lost it on my end to be honest." Thalia admitted. "I just did."

"Why?" Finley asked.

"Drewmore reminds me of my _isä_ and it just annoyed me the way he was defending attorney bitch because..."

"It reminded you of your mom?" Finley questioned.

Thalia hesitantly nodded. "My mom was always that person who took advantage of people around her to get what she wants. In all honesty... I just get that vibe off of attorney bitch. It sounds totally unprofessional but my gut is never wrong."

"I get that... well, we aren't professionals so..." Finley shrugged.

"Future ex husband!" Thalia interrupted his sputtering and gained his attention. "If you are here to help then you could at least look like it."

"R... right." Wyatt said as he pulled out a toothbrush and knelt down. "Oh... you missed a spot." He said as he crawled to an area where she had just cleaned. "Actually, you missed _spots._ "

"Human mop to the rescue." Thalia smirked.

"Oh... Thalia..." Wyatt spoke.

"If you say one more word about my cleaning I am going to drop kick you in the peacans." The Yellow Ranger said.

"No... w...well that actually is something that could use touching up on but I was going to say something else." Wyatt said. "... Go after the lead."

Thalia blinked at Wyatt in confusion. "What... but Drewmore forbade me."

"Well... I... I'm team leader and I... feel as if I should step up." Wyatt huffed.

"We should at least understand the inconsistencies even if they aren't what we'd like to hear." Finley added. "Plus... you're on probation. You gotta keep your nosy ass busy."

Thalia smirked. "You, my funeral scarf friend, are correct." Their morphers began to beep and Finley picked up, listening to Alarik brief them on the mission. Finley looked hesitant since it was a simple recon mission. "Go ahead guys... I have work to do."

"Okay." Finley nodded as she stood up. "Wyatt..." She called.

"But the floor's still dirty." The Red Ranger complained. Finley glared at him and the teenage boy gave up and stood up. "Let's go." The two jogged out of the training deck and Thalia watched them leave, slightly upset that she was not involved in the mission.


	14. I Say You Say (II)

**Episode 5: I Say... You Say...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Birds of a Fea** **ther**

* * *

"There's a slight disturbance in the Capitol area." Alarik pointed the screen. "Not a full on attack actually. We detected a life form passing through the stratosphere and we pinpointed the landing so I advice you hurry before the disturbance disappears and we are unable to find it."

The Rangers nodded but before they could hightail out, they were stopped by Drewmore's voice. "Alarik... are you not forgetting something?"

"Oh... right." Alarik said before jumping out of his seat and heading for the counter nearby. "We arranged new suits for you." He said before tossing a bag at each Ranger.

"Don't we already have power suits?" Dante asked as he opened the bag and peeked inside.

"Even though they are as resilient to attacks as your Ranger suits, these are not power suits... they are your new uniform for missions starting from now on." Hendrick said. "You have to work hard on not being detected and having your cover blown and that is hard to do in civilian clothing."

The Rangers pulled out a black, long sleeved shirt, black track pants, a utility belt to hold their blasters and weapons upgrade canister as well as black sunglasses. "Sunglasses... really?" Finley asked in disbelief.

"Put them on." Hendrick challenged. Following orders, she put them on and automatically, a casing revealed itself, covering her hair, cheeks and mouth, leaving only her nose and ears exposed.

"Awesome!" Morgan said in awe.

"Now press the middle of the frame to turn it off." Finley did so and the casing retracted back to the sunglasses before she took them off. "Alarik was supposed to add more features to it but time is not on your side. Go out there, Rangers." The four teens nodded before rushing to their quarters to change. "Take the last one to the weapons' room." Drewmore commanded TROOPER.

"But sir... isn't Thalia–"

"Natalia is on probation." Drewmore told Alarik. "She will only join the others once she learns."

"Learns what?" Alarik asked.

"That is up to her to figure out." Hendrick said.

Thalia who was listening from the door of the command centre fumed. I'll show him... she thought angrily, waiting for a moment when she could lay her hands on that suit.

* * *

The Rangers rushed over to the disturbance down by a construction site where a new administrative building was being built. The army was being awarded a new military archive building for years of hard work and good service being donated by a internationally renown think tank. "This is where the signal came from?" Morgan asked. "Everything seems so... normal."

"Yeah..." Dante said as he stared at the construction workers who went about their regular business as usual. "Why could there be a distress signal here?"

"I don't like this." Finley voiced

"M... me neither... let's take a closer look." Wyatt said. The four rangers proceeded to sneak towards the gates of the closed construction before spotting two soldiers guarding the entrance. The Rangers hid behind a giant tin container out of sight.

"Soldiers... already?" Morgan whispered.

"This is a military archive so it makes sense." Dante shrugged.

"The building is still being constructed. No higher up on the military would be dumb enough to keep shit here." Finley said. "Something's definitely not right here. We have to get in there."

"I agree." Morgan raised his wrist to morph but Wyatt stopped him.

"St... stand down." Wyatt said.

"Why?" Morgan hissed.

"We're already on thin ice here. There may be Amystheans on this premises and the military officers here will probably attack us." The Red Ranger reasoned. "If we barge in, we will be forced to attack the Amystheans and if the people get in the middle of things then they could get seriously hurt."

Morgan sighed and nodded, following his leader's logic and reasoning. He knew better than to doubt Wyatt again with sound reasons. "Okay, so we get in the good old fashioned way... we sneak in."

"Maybe teleport in?" Finley suggested.

"We could if we knew the outline of the inside. The chances of landing somewhere where we can be caught easily are far to high." Dante reasoned.

"For once you make sense."

"We have to get in like Double O-Seven." Dante grinned.

"I retract my prior statement." Finley huffed, shaking her head.

"But he does have a point." Morgan said.

"Yeah, we could use another one of your distractions." Wyatt said to the Gold Ranger.

"Everyone had their Kennedy chips removed?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but..." Dante quickly used his morpher to teleport back to the base before coming back to the other Rangers. "... Thalia has a knack for keeping weird ass stuff." He smirked, showing a chip that Thalia had knicked off of Alarik.

"Huh... her skills definitely come in handy." Finley laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'm happy to see that creepy chip. So your plan is to make a scene?"

"Yeah... I am good at screaming and yelling." The Gold Ranger grinned widely.

"We do not doubt that for a second." Wyatt deadpanned before taking the chip and using his pocket knife to pull back attachments on it without reactivating it. "Now this is going to sting." Wyatt moved away some of his hair and snapped it back on causing Morgan to wince. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be" Morgan said before jumping up onto the huge crate and huffing before screaming, clutching at his head. "I hate everything! WAAAHH!" The soldiers perked up and looked to each other before heading over to Morgan who fell off the crate dramatically.

"Kid... is everything ok–" Morgan pushed the soldier away.

"Leave me alone!" The Gold Ranger cried. "You're going to send me back!"

"Send you... Gus. He has Kennedy I.D." The soldier said. "We have to take him ba–"

"No!" The Gold Ranger shoved the soldier into his friend before running.

"Hey!" The other one said before they got up and chased after the Gold Ranger.

"I love us." Dante remarked, causing the others to laugh before they ran for the gate in a crouched form before hiding behind more crates. Wyatt opened his communicator to call Morgan meanwhile Finley and Date peaked around the entrance to see more soldiers. "Morgan, we're in. Lose them and round the area for suspicious activity."

"Copy." Morgan responded.

"What the heck?" Finley hissed as she stared at the entrance. "What is up with the many soldiers?"

"Well, we can't jump out of here." Dante said.

Wyatt sighed before standing up and peeking around the area, seeing stacks of cement at different areas of the site. "Glasses on and blasters out." Wyatt ordered.

"What?" Finley hissed in surprise. "But what if..."

"Trust me on this." Wyatt said as he put his glasses on to create a mask around him. Finley and Dante did the same before pulling out their blasters. "Now at my signal, we shoot at the piles of cement and run for the entrance. I'll take the one on the furthest end of the yard, Dante, you take the centre. And Finley, because you have a sharp shot, shoot the one next to the soldiers. I have no doubt that you will not hurt them."

"To create a dust fog and blind everyone around." Dante caught up on the plan.

"... I pray this works." Finley said as her and the others aimed at their respective targets. Once the coast was clear with all workers away from any utility vehicles or jeopardizing areas, Wyatt said the command and they fired, blowing up the bags of cement and causing a huge dust cloud to arise and cover the area. Momentarily blinded, the soldiers and workers coughed and rubbed at their eyes in the dust while the three made a beeline for the door and snuck in. Once they were inside, they noticed Korcitroids patrolling around.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dante commented before all three stood at ease.

* * *

Back at the command centre, Thalia slipped into the hall leading to the weapons room. She held her morpher at it to open up the door but it was denied. "Great... not only did he revoke my morphing privileges but my room access too?" Thalia grumbled in annoyance.

She sighed as she thought before coming up with an idea. She peeked into the command centre where Alarik was ingrossed in watching the battle. And his access card sat on the counter next to him. Thalia smirked as she walked towards Alarik. "Hey Al."

"Oh Thalia!" Alarik said. "You must be done with your punishment. Drewmore is out but he left a list of things for you to do."

"How nice..." The Yellow Covert Operative rolled her eyes. "What does the slave driver want me to do now?"

"Let me see..." Alarik wheeled his chair to the drawer to pick the paper up and Thalia took the opportunity to slip the card into her pocket before Alarik wheeled back over. "Deck 35 is welcoming new recruits so it needs to be ready, the Cytology lab needs help restocking equipment and then kitchen duty."

"Not Kitchen duty... Florie hates me!" Thalia groaned in annoyance. The lady has had it out for her for a while now. It was because of the two's spat that caused the team to have their own meals in the REC room.

"Well a punishment is a punishment." Alarik said. "But you must be exhausted from cleaning Deck 72 so you can go rest."

"Nah... I should probably just go to the bathroom and then get back to work." Thalia sighed. "The sooner I'm done with the list of terror, the better." She said before walking out of the command centre and walking towards the bathrooms. Once Alarik had diverted his attention back to the screen, Thalia slipped towards the rooms and headed for the weapons' room.

* * *

"Now I see why these aren't power suits." Dante huffed as drop kicked a Korcitroid. Unlike their power suits, these suits did not give them any power or any sort of combatant edge over the antagonists.

"What did you expect?" Finley said before grunting and kicking a Korcitroid across the face. The Red, Blue and Silver Rangers battled the Korcitroids through the hallways.

Wyatt slammed a Korcitroid's head into a brick wall before tossing him to the side. He rolled underneath a foot soldier's fist, turning and kicking it away before pulling out his blaster and turning back around, firing the ones before him. He swiftly turned around, slamming the barrel of the blaster across the face of the one who attacked him earlier before blasting it in the chest.

Finley took her footing on the wall, taking three steps before launching off and taking down two Korcitroids at once. She swung punches and kicks rapidly, taking down several Korcitroids before taking out her blaster and shooting at the ones approaching from behind.

Dante did a back flip, avoiding blasts from the foot soldiers before pulling out his own blaster and shooting at the Korcitroids whilst charging. He ducked under one who was still standing, grabbing it by the arm and shooting at its armpit. He kicked one back before shooting it then fired rapidly at those before him.

After the halls were clear, the Rangers rushed through the halls, knocking down stray Korcitroids and looking for something more suspicious. "Shh... guys..." Finley stopped at a door before sticking her ear to the door.

... _Are you denying my Empress' orders?_ Finley heard a familiar voice from the day at the White House and when they were attacked at their school. "Rontico..." The Silver Ranger whispered to the other Rangers.

"The alien who attacked us at school?" Dante asked.

"Shh!" Finley hushed him after giving a curt nod to clarify. The two other Rangers curiously joined in, listening to what was happening.

 _Well... we... we don't... have to follow anything you have to say._ Another man said.

 _If only you knew how indispensible you are._ Rontico taunted. It was then they heard shots firing and then a sudden stop when there was a loud clank! on the floor before gagging was heard. Rontico's laughter reverberated through the door. _How foolish you humans are... thinking that you – such simple, weak humans – stand a chance against us._

It was then Finley jumped to her feet and kicked the door at the lock, breaking it opend barging in with the Rangers in tow. They found Rontico holding one of the military lieutenant by the neck. "Freeze, Rontico." Finley threatened as her and the guys pointed their blasters at Rontico.

"Ah Rangers! Nice gear, I barely recognized you." Rontico laughed before tossing the lieutenant to the side. He hit the wall and groaned, sliding to the floor. Dante rushed over to him to check on his well being. "Sadly, I have no time for you." Rontico jumped out of the gap in the wall where a window should be.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled as he charged forward with Finley and Dante in tow. They held up their wrists and quickly morphed.

"Rangers assembled!" They exclaimed before Wyatt and Finley jumped out after him.

Dante stayed back and nodded at the Lieutenant. "Take it easy. Don't strain yourself too much." He instructed before jumping after the others. He landed on the ground and rolled forward to gain momentum before rushing forward after the others as they chased Rontico.

"Hey, it's the Power Rangers!" One of the soldiers pointed before they all gathered and started firing bullets at them albeit had no impact on them in anyway. Wyatt called Morgan on his communicator to join them and he quickly morphed and rushed to reach their location. The soldiers pursued the Rangers but got weary and tired along the way. The chase lasted a good ten minutes until all four Rangers lost sight of Rontico.

"Great! Where did he go?" Finley huffed before they looked around to try and spot him but was caught off guard by an alien who dropped down from a building, shooting at the Rangers.

A huge explosion happened around them that caused them to get blown off their street. The Rangers screamed in mid air before hitting the ground. "My, you Rangers have such wonderful screams!"

"Who... the hell... are you?" Finley gritted through her clenched teeth. The three groaned as they stood back up.

"Curtale, they call me." The alien was black all over with wide red eyes and startling sharp, white teeth holding a green and purple blaster. "As fun as this conversation is, I believe I have orders to terminate you."

"We'll see about that." Dante said, clenching his blaster and the four fired at once at the alien. Curtale avoided the blasts and charged for the Rangers. Swinging his blaster wildly at the Rangers, they avoided his attacks and tried to land one on him. The Rangers observed how fast and precise he was but his defensw was lack.

Flipping into the air, Finley attacked at his blind side, kicking him and pushing him back. Dante, Wyatt and Morgan rolled forward and shot lasers from their blasters at him, throwing him to the ground. The four regrouped to finish him off and pulled out their canisters.

"Weapons upgrade!" They said as Wyatt pulled out the C.O. cannon and they joined it to the barrel of the cannon and Wyatt spun it. "Fire power eng–" They were cut off by the sounds of sirens that sped over and stopped from nearby. Police Officers led by Pamela White stepped out of the vehicles and stood to the sides, surrounding the Rangers and Amysteans while pointing weapons at them that didn't look like regular ammunition.

"Rangers, step away before you are caught in this cross fire." The attorney announced. "This is not your fight, it has never been your fight."

The three Rangers looked at each other, despite not seeing each others faces they all had _the fuck_ written across it. Even Curtale looked frighteningly disgusted. "Do you know these guys?" Curtale asked the Rangers.

"The biggest cock blockers of D.C." Morgan announced in deadpan and the Rangers. Attorney White fumed at them.

"Whatever they are, I did not have the Empress tell me such a beautiful showdown would be interrupted like this. It's... it's blasphemy!" Curtale hissed at Pamela. "Disappear before you get hurt little girl."

"Little girl?" Attorney White hissed angrily. "Cadets. Fire!" The cadets let 'em rip and it appeared at be state of the art rocket launchers as they aimed at both Rangers and Amystheans alike.

* * *

After getting access to Dante's findings and sneaking out with her reconnaisance suit and some of the recon gear that Alarik was working on that was left in the Weapons room, Thalia suited up and travelled to the MPD where she easily snuck into the building as there were only a few officers left behind to watch the station. Thalia tip-toed through the backrooms of the station where the offices were located.

Finding the attorney's office, she tried to access her computer but it was denied. "I hope hours of watching Dante hack stuff was ingrained in my brain." Thalia said before pulling out a floppy disk that she swipped from Dante and inserted into the computer. The floppy disk was recognised by the PC and after pressing a few keys she had seen Dante tap, the virus was transferred into the main frame that turned it off before rebooting it to the desktop, overriding all access codes needed from email to encrypted files. "Yes..." Thalia said as she copied the entire harddrive and email storage onto the virused floppy disk.

 _This is too easy._ Thalia thought with a grin.

* * *

"Should I use the upsurger now, my queen?" Dunvall asked as he waited at his station for his leader's go ahead.

"Wait for my signal." Harton said.

* * *

The officers fired continuously until Pamela annouced for them to stand down. There was smoke and dust in the air followed by a silence that made Pamela proud of her victory only to be surprised by coughing. "Gee lady, thanks for lung cancer." Finley coughed along with the others as the smoke cleared and they were completely unscatthed... the Amysthean on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Are you finished?" Curtale huffed before pulling his blaster on them and fired in a circular motion. The Rangers ducked but the humans were not as lucky as they wound up in an explosion and flailing in mid air before falling to the ground in pain. "I'm going to destroy all of you." A beam shone from the sky and landed on Curtale, making him bigger. "What... what just happened?" Curtale confusedly questioned.

"O... our question exactly." Wyatt sputtered.

"Uh... aren't they supposed to do that after they are... you know... dead?" Morgan questioned.

"Their aliens... their rules I suppose." Finley said.

"We should probably get into our zords." Dante suggested.

"Ye... yeah." Wyatt nodded before they all pressed the first button on their morphers.

"Zords assemble! Flyer Squad!" They proclaimed as their respective Zords approached. They teleported into the cockpits of their Zords and took control. They charged forward with their zords. Finley and Dante spread the wings of their Condor and Falcon Zords and sped past, slashing through his sides. Curtale stumbled back but was caught off guard by the Wyatt's Eagle Zord and Morgan's Hawk Zord shooting lasers through their beaks. Curtale ducked before aiming and firing his blaster at the two who flew around, evading attacks.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered four bird brains to one." Curtale said before duplicating himself four times and aiming his blasters at each.

"Holy crap." Finley cursed.

"Time for bird hunting." All four said before firing at the Rangers continuously. They tried to evade but got hit by a hair everytime, causing their zords to shake and sparks to fly in their cockpits. The Rangers cried as they got hit and thrown around their cockpits.

"Guys... if we go on like this, our Zords will get destroyed." Finley said. "We need to join."

"We can't join without Thalia." Wyatt said in pain.

"Isn't there a four Megazord combo?" Morgan asked.

"Sadly, no." Wyatt sighed sadly. "We need to soldier on."

"Guys!" Dante pointed out only to see the Curtales join weapons and aim at the sky. He fired and a huge energy wave spread around the circumference in the air. The zords were knocked out of the sky and into the ground, not responding to controls any more and the Rangers demorphed within the cockpits, tired and out of energy before their worlds went black.

* * *

Hiding out at a nearby internet cafe near the park in Capitol Hill, Thalia opened her laptop and inserted the floppy disk before searching through all of Pamela's PC information, hoping to find something useful. As she dug, it took her some time until she stumbled across her email and checked through.

 **From: pamelawdrewmore19**

 **To: peterrmasnon**

 **Date: 16th of September 2004**

 **Subject: Ranger Danger Out**

 **Peter**

 **I won the majority vote. It took some persuation but Jackie agreed to pull some strings with a connection of his at the Washington Post. I held my end of the bargain... you hold yours as well.. We need weapons. Stat! Mr. Parron, Miss Mansigh, Dr. Kale, Mr. Gordon, Baron Schuller and Mrs. Delacroix have already sent their consent. I have printed them for documentation.**

 **Don't worry... D.C.'s biggest investors will not be pulling out any time soon.**

 **Regards**

 **Dr. White**

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed at the message. There was only this message between her and this Peter Manson. She checked for all those other names on the email account but nothing popped up. Deciding to do some thorough searching, she hooked up the laptop to the dial up wire and began to search the net for those seven names.

They all had two things in common, Thalia noted; they were all owners of multimillionaire businesses and they all have invested in a big corporate firm in D.C. "This isn't enough." Thalia sighed. She needed to know who this _Jackie_ was, who they were connected to at the Washington Post and what those documents were that Pamela possessed. Thalia sighed before packing up, paying and walking out. To get answers, she needed to get to the centre of it all...

Pamela's household.


	15. I Say You Say (III)

**Episode 5: I Say... You Say...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** **Greed Without Order**

* * *

"Your Excellency, I had never agreed to that." Curtale complained as soon as he got back to the ship. After defeating the Rangers during the strangely commenced Megazord battle, Harton had him minimized again and teleported back to the ship. The plan was never to have him become a mega monster and even though he would have done it, it irked him that he did not have a say in it.

"Well I had to do it." Harton said. "It was a part of my plan." Harton knew her subjects like no other... and she knew that Curtale was utterly useless in his regular form. Had she not intervened, he would've easily lost his first life. Curtale had an impressive ability of duplicating once at a huge size so she had plans on using that. Mostly to put stress on the citizens for wanting the Rangers out and proving how obsolete the police units were.

"I had never agreed to such." Curtale said.

"And what exactly did you agree to?" Harton raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you not agree to serving me no matter what?"

"But that does not give you the right to dictate my actions." Curtale said. "Now because of you, I did not destroy the Rangers the way I wanted to... hell, I did not destroy them at all."

"They are a key factor in my plans. I shall annihilate them when and if I say so." Harton said. "Now be gone."

Curtale grumbled before turning around. "Useless woman!" He muttered under his breath. Hearing him say that, Harton glared at Curtale's back in a icy stare that could leave anyone dead before holding out her hand and letting out a wave of lightning that struck Curtale in continuous electrical shock. The Amysthean screamed as the current painfully flowed through his body.

"Is that how you speak to your Empress?" Harton hissed before hauling him closer using the current as a whip. "After everything I have done for your pathetic being and the rest of my people, you call me a _useless woman_?" Aklesta, who was wrapped around her free arm slid into her hands and transformed into a thin sword before she raised it and slit at his throat. The Amysthean staggered backwards, holding at his neck as his life force was fleeting from him.

"You call yourself a warrior yet I am the greatest in this galaxy; undefeated and fearsome. How is that for a _useless woman?_ " She grabbed at his throat, covering the cut as she strangled him as a blue light shone from the area where her palm met the cut. "I could so easily as drain your lifeforce for myself. Show no mercy and remorse." Her eyes flashed a light electric blue as Curtale began to turn pale with his life force being drained. "But I am also the giver of life and merciful enough to award second chances." The colour returned to Curtale and the cut began to heal on his throat before Harton let go.

"Out of my sight, subject." The Empress commanded. "Now!" Curtale scrambled to his feet and speed walked out of the throne room, bumping past Dunvall on his way out.

"My queen, don't you think that was a bit too... harsh?" Dunvall asked.

"I am the Empress. If people don't respect me, I must show them the error of their ways." The Empress huffed sadly as she came to her senses. "I cannot always be kind and reasonable, Dunvall. Those are the hardships that come with being a ruler."

* * *

 _No security detail... awkward for a house belonging to the Head of the Police force and the chief of staff at the White House._ Thalia thought as she looked at the gates of the huge manor before her. Normally it would not be such a huge deal but in an impending alien attack, she was sure such precautions were taken.

It had been a while since Thalia had tresspassed and entered a person's home illegally. She did not think she would have to do it again but times called for it. Thalia put on the face armour before she climbed up the walls of the gate and descended, taking a look around. She made her way to the front door and picked the lock open.

Entering the dark foyer, she tried to think of a place where those documents could be but was propelled to the door after being hit in the shoulder. Thalia screamed as she sunk to her nose, clutching at her shoulder which was bleeding.

She heard laughing before the lock turned and the lights were switched on. "I knew you'd come." Dr. White said with an amused look on her face.

* * *

"Sir, we've been hacked." Alarik announced once Hendrick had entered the Command centre. After the failed battle against Curtale, Alarik had teleported them and their Zords back to the bay and had a relief team go and get them for medical attention while he sent the tech team to go fix the Zords. He was surprised to notice a hack in their systems that mirrored the Rangers artilery and suit technology. Luckily Alarik blocked out the hack before it could mirror their morphin systems and Zord technology.

"What?" Hendrick exclaimed as he speed walked to the giant computer.

"I have blocked it but it looks like external malware targetted directly at our arsenal because it skipped everything else." Alarik said. "Someone must have been directly aiming at the Morphin technology."

"Any good news?" Hendrick huffed.

"I have the main command centre trying to trace the hack while others are strengthening the suits just in case whoever stole our tech uses it against us. As for that, we're doing the best we can in cases of damage control." Alarik said.

"The Rangers?" Drewmore asked.

"They are in the infirmiry and their Zords are totalled but I have a team making sure they are in tip top shape." Alarik said.

"This is bad." Drewmore said.

"Not just yet. I got intel on the hack." Alarik said. "The origin of the hack is from..." Alarik's eyes widened in shock at one of the newest pieces of information he got. "...one of the laptops I created."

"What!" Drewmore exclaimed. "But... how! Were we robbed?"

"Not that I know of..." Alarik rapidly clicked across the keys. "Looks like... it was the prototype software for the recon equipmemt I created for the Rangers. It was directly linked with the main frame."

"But you didn't give the Rangers any recon equipment except the suits and... damnit! Where's Turunen?" Drewmore bellowed as he came to realisation.

"She's on her cleaning dutie–"

"TROOPER! Track her morpher and trace her." Drewmore said angrily.

"Roger." TROOPER wheeled to his station, putting in the unique code of the Yellow C.O. morpher and searched for it. "She's on Earth."

Alarik facepalmed while Hendrick pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm down. "TROOPER... where is she on Earth?"

"3rd Street South West, Capitol Hill." Hendrick's eyes widened in shock before heading out of the command centre into the halls leading to the rooms. Alarik looked concerned and followed him.

"What's wrong?" The scientist asked.

"That's the same street my house is on." Hendrick said.

"Wait... you live in Columbia Heights."

"Currently. Now Pamela and Bethany live there." Hendrick explained as he geared up. "Activate her morpher. While her morpher is off, the recon suit is no different to regular clothes."

"But it will take up to an hour for it to be fully activated." Alarik reasoned.

"Even though she is a pain, the girl is clever and I believe she can keep herself safe until I arrive."

"Roger." Alarik nodded.

* * *

"So... you're one of the Rangers, I presume?" Pamela smirked as she approached the young girl and hauled her to the dining room, pushing her onto a chair. "You look a little... small to be a Ranger but there is a rather tiny person on the squad. You must be the Yellow Ranger." She handcuffed Thalia to the chair before crouching in front of the girl, grabbing at her face armour. "If only this thing could come off. I'd have more to do an I.D. than just brown eyes; hell, sixty five percent of Americans have brown eyes."

Thalia glared at the woman. "What... not going to kill me?"

"Not at all." Pamela said before standing up and going to the cupboard holding all the fine china. She pulled out a pair of tongs and headed back to her. "Lawbreakers deserve prison." She said before sticking it into the wound. Thalia grimaced as Pamela pulled out the bullet. "Besides, I need answers."

"As if your methods are any more lawful." Thalia glared at the woman. "Let me ask you this... do you even care about the lives you swear to protect or is it all about money?"

Pamela grinned. "Whatsoever do you mean, Yellow Ranger?"

"You are doing this just to have control over financial affairs of the state." Thalia said. "The White House is attacked, investors are concerned about their investments in such a place and they want to pull out and then you suddenly jump into fifth gear."

"The protection of the public and their property is my job." Pamela said. "I just do the public's bidding."

"By voicing out the poor in favour of the rich?" Thalia spat. "You put that poll online knowing very well that only above working class people would access it – people who fall under the same greedy money grabbing spectrum you do knowing very well that most will vote against us."

"Pure speculation." Pamela shrugged.

"You did not step a foot in Anacostia, Cleveland Park and Columbia Heights." Thalia argued.

"I never said I would go to door like some kind of census worker. I have a job to do." Pamela said. "Besides, I had plethora of votes to sway the state."

"Most of them with no concern as to what happens in this state." Thalia shot back.

"This has become a matter of national security. Those people have as much right as any citizen here to speak out."

"As true as that is then why are the following five states with the largest amount of voters coincidentally the states where the biggest investors for your multimillion dollar law firm reside... all of which have businesses you profit from as well?" Thalia said. "From Massachussets; Mr. Jay Parron is the owner of the East Pacific Inn chain of hotels, one of which you have invested in yourself here in D.C. From Pennsylvania, Mrs. Angelique Delacroix who owns an insurance business that you deal with over your law firm. From Virginia, Baron Jorg Schuller who brings foreign markets from Balkan States to the West and vice versa... one of the biggest sources of income for your international business. From New York, Dr. Yves Kale who owns a successful P.I. firm with its D.C. branch directly partnering with yours in case any of their clients need lawyers. And finally from Michigan, Amelia Mansigh, the owner of the Tigersgate International think tank. You and your business partner for the law firm, Peter Manson had no prior relationship with her nor did she have any business in D.C. until you sold her the idea of her making new weapons for the police force provided that she helped you gain the state's approval by rigging the online votes."

Pamela frowned as an ugly scowl was planted on her lips. "Careful Ranger, no one likes cheap gossip."

Thalia smirked. "What... suddenly you have no logical explanation for this massive coincidence?"

Pamela glared at the young girl before a mischevous smirk landed on her face. "Do you have any proof? Until then it is your word against mine. And as of now, you are a fugitive so reporting to the state would not help because they will be too busy putting your ass in prison."

"You disgust me." Thalia spat.

"You could avoid prison." Pamela offered. "Help me bring down Stanton, Hendrick and all your other friends and I assure you, you will be rewarded handsomely and avoid jail time."

"This is all about money to you, isn't it? To the extent where your husband doesn't even matter." Thalia was utterly appauled by this woman. Did she have a sense of humanity in any bone in her body? "Why did you become the head of police anyway... politics? You have more than enough money any–"

"Deciding to become the public protector was never about the money." Pamela glared at her. "And it is none of your business either. Help me or go to jail."

Thalia laughed. "It's funny how you think I am scared of jail. Take me there running. I don't give a rat's ass. But just so you know, there are more of us... others who are much smarter than me who will find out your plot even faster than I did. We do not fight for money or prestige or whatever the fuck your goal is. Why do you think it we keep our identities a secret anyways? We fight to protect and we will continue to do so.

"But so you know, you are sending underequipped, human men to do suicide missions by fighting aliens. Their blood is on your hands." Thalia said.

Pamela laughed. "How funny because we have acquired the secrets to how you make your armament... and it's all thanks to you."

Thalia's eyes widened in shock as she contemplated on what she just said. She had gotten a hold of their morphin tech... because of her. Thalia simply looked up at her. "That is just how much of a hypocrite you are. You call us a danger to humanity and then strip us off of those same tools we used that earned us that status. Question is... have they now truly fallen into the wrong hands?"

"She has a very excellent point." Pamela gasped at the voice and turned, aiming her gun at the intruder but it was ripped out of her hands, leaving her utterly defenseless against the intruder with a blaster. "Wow, Pam. You have officially hit rock bottom."

"Hendrick, I knew you were directly involved. I swear to God..."

"Don't bother with your threats, I resigned." Drewmore said and Pamela looked utterly shocked. "I only have one side and that is the truth. I'd rather not be known to be involved with a government that only gives a damn about money."

Pamela scowled. "Typical you, always seeing yourself as high and mighty even though you are just like me. You will go to jail for putting up with Joseph's silly games, I will make damn sure of it."

"And if I do, do me a favour..." Drewmore announced as he rounded the chair Thalia was tied to and shot at the chain with the blaster, breaking Thalia free. "Try and be an actual parent to Bethany. She deserves a hell lot more than this." Before Pamela could retort, Hendrick had teleported the two of them out of it.

* * *

It was finally time for Harton to get the information she needed. She walked through the halls of the dungeon and asked the Korcitroid guarding the door to let her in.

"Good evening, Mr. President." Harton announced.

The old man was extremely pale and tired, looking like he would be gone any moment from now. Death did not phase him... Harton admired him for it. A true leader would die for their people... sadly his people cannot do the same for him. "Em... Empress." President McKenzie nodded back.

"Give me your hand." The Empress held out her hand. The President followed, raising a shaky hand and holding it out to her. She took it and let her life force flow from her into him, making him stronger. He was not fed while here because his diet was wildly different from Amystheans so this was the only way to keep him alive.

"Thank you." McKenzie nodded gratefully.

"I need answers, Mr. President." Harton said. "You took something important from our people... and I want it back."

"I already told you all I know. Coulson was in charge of the project to NASADA... I know nothi–"

"Silence." Harton huffed. "Coulson may have headed that project but you know more than you are letting on."

"But I..."

"If Coulson were in the same position as you, would he do the same? Look at yourself; filthy, starving and virtually lifeless. Is this really worth the struggle... being away from your family?"

"I have a duty to my people."

"You were a father before you were a ruler." Harton said. "I am offering you your freedom if you tell me what I want to know. Where is the Floria Maxim?"

* * *

Thalia did not even know what to say as she sat in the infirmiry while Dr. Rhodes bandaged her shoulder. Thalia was tempted to look over her shoulder at the other Rangers who were asleep in the infirmiry beds. "Was the fight... that bad?"

"If that Amysthean had not disappeared when he did, their state would have been worse." Dr. Rhode said. "That's not my field of medicine but Dr. Kepler said they will be fine."

Thalia huffed as she looked down. "I need to go talk to Drewmore."

"He's in the central." Dr. Rhode said.

"Thanks..." Thalia nodded before jumping down from the bed and pulling on her shirt and walking out of the command centre. She navigated through the halls of the ship to find Drewmore and the Commander talking by the door leading to the central command. "Um... can I talk to you, sir?"

The two males looked at her before Commander Statton slapped him on the back before walking through the door. "Yes, Thalia?"

"I shouldn't have... rushed into it so blindly." Thalia said. "I am very sorry and because of me, they–"

"They can't really do much with the information they gained. Our weapons are powered by the Morphin Grid which is the most complex piece of tech in the universe. Alarik stopped them before they could do the worst but there is no telling. Pamela knows what she wants and she knows how to get it. I just wonder how the hack came from you." Hendrick said.

"I still... have the disk." Thalia huffed. "But you'll have to be... careful. I feel so stupid."

"Why?" Hendrick quirked an eyebrow at her. "Because you figured it out?" Thalia looked down. "Let me be honest with you, Thalia. I only didn't let you go so you could learn a lesson. I knew as much as you do that the public probe was rigged."

"Then why..."

"When you wanted to find out the truth, what did you intend to do with it..." Hendrick asked. "Expose her... get her out of the picture because she is nuissance?"

"For justice." Thalia said.

"On whose end, Thalia?" Hendrick asked. The Yellow Ranger sighed, shaking her head. "Who does that sound like?"

"I don't care if I sound like her! Women like her need to be stopped!" Thalia hissed. "I have lived with that kind of bullshit of people taking advantage of others... "

"Thalia; is this about Attorney White or someone else?" A vision flashed in her head at that statement. An older version of herself that she hated with her life and a burning passion.

"Attorney bitch..." Thalia murmured knew she was anything but convincing. Even Hendrick could tell but let it go.

"Careful," Hendrick joked. "That is the mother of my kid."

"Sorry." Thalia huffed.

"Look, Natalia. Being a Ranger means you have power but with..."

"Great power comes great responsibilty." Thalia laughed. "I've read the comics."

"Then that means that when you take matters into your own hands, it only gets worse." Hendrick said. "I am sorry about being too harsh on you, kid. I should've guided you instead of yelling at you."

"I deserved it. I was out of line. Maybe if I kept my big mouth shut then none of this would have happened." Thalia said.

"It is a big mouth and it does tend to sputter nonsense but even to that nonsense there tends to be common sense." Hendrick said. "You maybe clouded by your own personal judgement but you are easily the most logical and perceptive person on this team; you may not have Wyatt's skill or Finley's fighting experience or Dante's smarts or even Morgan's resilience... but you have an impeccable sense of reasoning, taking all kinds of information you get in touch with; all the sights, sounds... you could smell a rat and there definitely could be one. You just need to stay calm and wonder if what you are chasing is worth it. That is one of Pamela's biggest issues but you are not like her so stop acting that way."

"But what I don't like is how we save people and no one appreciates our motives, deciding to cheat us out of it for their own gain."

"Natalia, use your head to reach a coherent conclusion. If Pamela actually did approach every single person in the state, do you think we could have stood a chance?" Hendrick asked.

"... No." Thalia admitted hesitantly.

"So who were you going to fight at that point?" Hendrick said and Thalia sat silently. "No matter how infuriating the humans are, our fight is never with them."

"Wait..." Thalia called out to her mentor before he could leave. "... The clues, the way the police station was empty, the hack, the fact that she shot me as soon as I walked through the door– she _wanted_ us to tail her."

"I thought the exact same thing when you told me about the poll." Hendrick admitted. "I know her and she was one of the best attorneys in the state. She knows how to deal with evidence and leaving a paper trail was never her style unless she got something out of it."

"Drewmore!" Hendrick looked past Thalia, to see a young, Asian woman walking over. She was tall and lithe, almost the height of Hendrick and she had a plain face. "We need to start the meeting." She looked to Thalia and nodded. "You must be the Yellow Ranger. I'm Chassity Potter."

"Potter is our former head of combat operations." Drewmore pointed out. "I have to go."

"Oh... nice to meet you." Thalia nodded.

With that, they walked into the central command, leaving Thalia behind. Thalia sighed, scratching her head before rushing back to the Command centre.

* * *

"How much did you find?" Pamela asked as she took a stress filled swig of her wine, emptying the glass before pouring herself another. How she let that insolent rat out of her grasp infuriated her... she just let him take her. _Probably a little slut of his_... the woman thought in paranoia. As to why she thought this because Hendrick was more of a goody two shoes than their nine year old; jealous maybe?

No... never...

She was yet to get rid of his ass soon. She would sever ties with him soon and take from him what rightfully should be hers. She worked just as hard as him to put her name out there yet she was undermined by male misogynistic swine and immediately labelled as a trophy wife. She hated Hendrick to the core but as to why she always shut down whenever he came about, undermining her being made her skin crawl and her blood boil.

Damn him for quitting the White House! Damn him! She had plans to ruin him and get him out while fulfilling her motive. Now with him out, the task at hand would be a hell lot harder. "Just the blasters and their weapons. I couldn't get enough to run a full analysis of their suits and I could not touch those big robotic machines they fight with."

"Fuck! Can you at least make whatever you have your hands on?"

"It will take a while." The woman on the other end said. "Apparently, they have a special power source that runs their tech and I couldn't even find a lick of it. I can use the information from the arsenal I have my hands on to replicate it but I can't guarantee a breakthrough."

"Can't you do something more guaranteed? I thought you were the best, damnit!" Pamela hissed.

"Excuse me sweetheart but without me, you'd be clueless." The woman snapped. "Plus, I'm doing this for free... at least for now. When will I get paid?"

"As soon as Vice President Coulson sees the budget..." Pamela lied. Coulson never agreed to this. He believed that since it was a time of crisis, it was only fair that citizens show patriotism and nationalism instead of capitalism to help solve the problem. But of course Attorney White had something under her sleeve.

She always did.

"I am not very patient so it better be sooner than I like." With that, the line went dead.

"... Mommy?" Pamela looked up to see her daughter staring at her, sleepy eyed and holding a stuffed bear.

"Beth... aren't you supposed to be asleep?" The woman questioned.

"I can't sleep. Can you come and sing to me?" Bethany asked.

"Sweetie, mommy's busy. Now please close your eyes and go to bed." Pamela tried to stay calm. She had no time for childish problems.

"But daddy always sings me to sle–"

"Do I look like I'm your damn father?" Pamela snapped. "Now go to bed and stop bothering me with your silly problems!" The little girl reeled back, wide awake now and her eyes shining with a thin layer of water.

"All because you chased daddy away!" She threw the stuffed animal at her mother before running up the stairs. The lady sighed in annoyance. The girl was spoiled rotten... she blamed her father for it.

* * *

Morgan was the first to wake up and was rather shaky with erratic breathing. "Here..." Thalia immediately jumped up with a bottle of his medicine and a bottle of water. The Rangers were asleep for so long that they had missed their daily doses. Being that Thalia was the only one who was not prescribed anything, she made sure to remember that it would be the first thing they got.

"Thalia... how long was I asleep?" The Gold Ranger asked as he took his meds.

"More than eight hours. You didn't do anything you aren't aware of so don't worry." Thalia said. She looked to the next bed to see Wyatt and Finley stir awake. She did the same in giving them water and their respective dosage.

"T... th... thanks." Wyatt said. "Wha... what happened? I... I... remember fighting a mega monster that duplicated which was highly surprising considering he couldn't do that before but he is an amysthean and we are unaware of their make up therefore–"

"Drink up." Thalia insisted, wanting him to shut up. His word dung slash malfunction was something Thalia did not like to deal with... mostly because the person who could understand half of what he says – being Dante – was currently asleep.

"So... we got defeated?" Finley asked.

"You guys got defeated... I got a shoulder full of bullets." Thalia pointed to the patch and bandage on her shoulder covering the bullet wound. The others looked extremely concerned.

"Wh... what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Remember when I thought attorney bitch was up to no good?" Thalia rhetorically asked. "Turns out I was right and she knew that we would figure it out too. She left a trail for me to follow only to have me held against my own will and our systems hacked with our Ranger artillery being stolen." The Rangers looked confused and Thalia told them the whole story.

"Oh... wow, that is... a lot to take in." Finley said. "So they have our tech because you hacked them with one of Dante's self made viruses but they hacked us back once it landed in the computer?"

"But because they couldn't access the morphin grid on time, they don't have the source to power it." Wyatt said. "But if Amelia is directly involved then with even a speck of information, she can figure out how to power it efficiently."

"She used to be your boss?" Finley asked, kind of surprised that Wyatt addressed the woman by her first name.

"She..." Wyatt stopped, trying to think of words on how to describe their former relationship. "... was my mentor." Finley and Thalia exchanged a look that was baffled by his lack of words but they let it go. "If it is enough to go by, Ame– Miss Mansigh can mass produce a ton of weapons in no time."

"They are strengthening our suits to make them more resilient." Thalia said. "No matter what, we can't fight them even if they have the arsenal to take us down. We're supposed to protect them."

"I agree but this is getting difficult. We will have civilians standing in our way." Morgan said. "I'd hate to try and blow up an Amysthean only to have a human stand in my way."

"Then we be careful." Finley said. "There's no way around this."

Thalia huffed in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Morgan looked confused. "What for?"

"If I hadn't been so nosy and so... eager to expose attorney bitch then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened." The Yellow Ranger admitted.

"Thalia... we're the ones who encouraged you to go in the first place." Wyatt said. "Besides, with Tigersgate involved... it could have been inevitable regardless of whether you did something or not."

"Wyatt is right, Thalia." Finley smiled at the younger girl. "Sure you could've been more careful but at least now that we know attorney bitch's ulterior motives, we can make sure nothing bad happens to anyone involved."

"We can't feel sorry for ourselves over our mistakes." Morgan said as he got out of bed. "We all mess up but as long as we learn from our mistakes then we can move forward. Now enough of the sappy bullshit. I am starving!"

The other Rangers laughed. They had been asleep for long and Thalia did realize that she hadn't eaten a thing all day other than a sloppy joe in the park. "How about I whip us up some burgers?" Finley suggested before reaching over to the side table where her scarf was and putting it on.

"Can I chop the stuff?" Wyatt asked. "Your slices are sloppy as heck."

The Silver Ranger glared at her leader as the others chuckled at the exchange. "Did you just insult my cooking?"

"A... All... I.. said was... that you slice sloppi–" Wyatt realized just how angry the girl was before jumping up and storming out of the room.

"Wyatt!" Finley yelled as she jumped up and stomped after him. "You underappreciative wretch! If I see your damn greedy face anywhere near my _sloppy_ food _inhaling_ it, I swear to God–" Her voice faded as they trailed away further down the halls.

"She does realize it is fucking four in the morning, right?" Thalia giggled.

"You do not nitpick Fin's food regardless of what time it is." Morgan said. They heard rustling nearby to see Dante stir and wake up.

"What did I miss?" Dante sat up, rubbing his eyes like a little boy and the Yellow and Gold Rangers couldn't help but laugh even more.

* * *

"Wow..." Finley scoffed at the TV screen in the REC room as they watched news headlines from yesterday as they lazed about after eating their early morning breakfast – all except Thalia who fell asleep on Dante's shoulder. It was about six in the morning and the Rangers did not report to training because they were still in a bit of pain. "Did our Zord fight cause thay much damage?" She questioned as they listened to the news anchor Lisa Pertain talk about yesterday's battle.

"Apparently yes." Dante sighed. "We got creamed yesterday."

"Shh!" Wyatt hushed the two before pointing at the screen where two citizens were in studio to discuss the _Ranger Danger Out_ movement.

"Vice President Coulson has announced the resignation of the Chief of Staff at the White House, Hendrick Drewmore." Lisa Pertain announced. "No reasons were formally given as to why he resigned nor has a formal statement been issued but there have been heresays about him being affiliated with these masked vigilantes which has forced him to resign as he had recommended them in the first place before being deemed as a local danger.

"The _Ranger Danger Out_ law has been in effect for some time now but it seems like the Power Rangers are not backing down from fighting the alien terrorists. But is that truly a bad thing?In studios with me we are joined by political science professor, Paul Martens and corporate lawyer, Mark Hastings. Thank you for joining us."

"Pleasure." The old man on screen said while the younger one nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now Mr. Hastings, you used to live in Angel Grove where the sightings of these Rangers were first seen. As a man who grew up around several of these alien invasions, is there something you can say about this law in forcing the Rangers out of work?" Lisa Pertain asked the younger man.

"Well, if I were a man speaking from a professional stand point, I would still disagree with the ban regardless of whether I grew up in Angel Grove or not." The lawyer said.

"Could you elaborate more, Mr. Hastings?" Lisa asked.

"Well, for starters, we have these rogue aliens on earth with motives we know nothing of whatsoever." The lawyer said. "We know nothing of these aliens; weaknesses, goals, strengths nor what to do about them but it seems the Power Rangers do. They have a history with dealing with aliens even though it happened in such small towns such as Angel Grove or even Mariner Bay in Connecticut. Their methods have been very lackluster and sloppy, I agree but what else can be expected? The police force do not have the resources or artilery of the advanced technology the Rangers seem to have and that showed a lot in today's battle."

"If I can interject..." The professor interupted. "Now, if my memory serves me correct, a few years ago in Silver Hills there were humans who were able to figure out how to attack against aliens by developing suitable technology and the governor of Massachussets approved of their work despite the Power Rangers being at work. Who is to say that it won't happen again here in D.C.?"

"If memory serves me correctly, they ended up working hand in hand with the Power Rangers because of constitutional defects within the Silver Guardians." Lisa Pertain chipped in. "So Mr. Martens, do you think that the police force stand a chance at creating tech for these alien invasions?"

"Of course they can try and in the long run, it can be somewhat effective but if I can be rather honest and blunt about this, I think we need the Power Rangers and the Police Force to co-operate by giving their weapons secrets to the Police Force."

Morgan snorted. "Is taking it without permission one of the options?"

"And why would you think that, Mr. Martens?" Lisa Pertain asked the old college professor.

"We do not need masked vigilantes in masks but we do need their equipment. We do not need them... we do not know what their true motives are. We cannot look at them blindly and regard them as saviours when we do not see what is underneath the masks." Mr. Martens clarified.

"Well I disagree. There have been several Ranger teams before and all of them have protected and saved us without an ulterior motive." Mr. Hastings said. "Even though the ban on the Rangers is still imposed, I for one am wholly counting on them."

"Well... looks like not everyone is for us or against us." Finley said as she turned off the TV. "I wonder if any other Ranger teams put up with this..."

"Hendrick says none... but there has never been a ranger team stationed in D.C. Positioning is a huge factor here." Wyatt explained. The alarms blarred and the Rangers groaned in annoyance, all hesitant to move. They were all too tired to fight.

After a few minutes passed by, Alarik walked into the REC room. "Do you not hear the alarm?"

Thalia –who was completely awakened by the alarm – let out a particularly loud snore and the Rangers played along. "No, we do not." They all said in unison.

Alarik looked annoyed. "Uh-huh! Get up, Thalia." The Yellow Ranger put up a small hissy fit about how comfortable she was before opening her eyes reluctantly. "Looks like it's Curtale from yesterday... but as a mega monster." Now all the Rangers groaned in annoyance before getting up and running out.

* * *

 _At least I get to smash stuff._ Curtale thought as he stomped through the city. He was still rather angry from his encounter with the witch. _I'll show her... I'll show them all!_ He growled as he smashed a police car under his feet. He wonders why these powerless humans even try. They are more useless than those Power Rangers.

Speaking of which...

Five mechanical birds came flying in, shooting lasers at him that felt like an annoyance than an attack. "Aren't you supposed to be in a morgue right now?" He lifted his blaster and fired at the flyer squad. "And weren't there four of you?"

"Well I am the key of success," Thalia proudly said much to the disdain of all her other friends as she soared past and clawed at the alien's head.

"You pests." The Rangers noticed that he began to split.

"Okay guys, here we go!" Wyatt announced as he inserted his morpher in a grove to scan unril he was allowed access. "Morphin systems, Zords combine." The zords flew together in a flock before dividing into pieces and joining together as one, a large Zord standing on two feet with wings on its back. "Game Megazord, systems are a go." Wyatt said as the Rangers joined him in his cockpit all at their stations. "Do we remember how to use this thing?" He asked his team to make sure.

"We're fucking tired so don't be surprised if we don't perform a miracle." Morgan sighed.

"I... I'll take that as a yes." Wyatt said as the Megazord charged forward at the duplicates that stood in the way. Disarming the first Curtale duplicate, the Megazord kicked it in the gut and threw it to the ground.

"Wyatt, a duplicate at our blind spot." Finley motioned to monitor where there Curtale duplicate was attacking from behind.

"Morgan, Thalia, turn us around. I'll get the lasers ready on three. Finley, help Dante keep us steady." Wyatt ordered and the Rangers followed commands, turning and firing at the doppelganger who fell to the ground. The final two grabbed the Megazord by both arms, blocking the Megazord.

"Guys, we're stuck." Dante narrated.

"We know!" The others yelled at him.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Dante sniffled.

"Dante, _please_ don't cry now." Finley pleaded as she tried to break one arm out of the hold while Dante pulled it together and did the same with the other. "Wyatt, charge the Zord, I have an idea." Wyatt agreed as he charged the Megazord, pushing a lever up. "Dante, sky."

"Roger!" Wyatt agreed and together, they ordered the machine to flap its wings. They flew into the sky, spinning around and throwing both duplicates off. "Target on the last one standing."

"You Rangers will lose." Curtale fired his blaster up at the Rangers. Wyatt activated cannon mode on the Game Megazord.

"Thunder mode, final strike!" Wyatt declared as he shot down at the alien using hidden cannons within its wings. It shot threw the blast sent by the Amysthean and rained down on him. The Amysthean let out a shriek before falling to its death. "Thank God, that's over."

"Um... Life one." Thalia pointed at a figure emerging from the rubble. "Reverse psychology bull."

The others were lost. "Um... That's not... how the concept works." Dante said.

"Ugh... come on!" Finley said and the five jumped out of the Megazord.

* * *

"Not so fast!" Wyatt declared as they found Curtale on the ground. The others unsheathed their personal weapons and charged forward. Finley and Morgan charged forward with their scythe and spear respectively and cut through Vurtale's oncoming blasts. While Curtale was distracted, Thalia hopped up, landing on their shoulders before springing forward, firing arrows at Curtale who stumbled backwards. Finley and Morgan attacked at Curtale who fell backwards before quickly rolling back to his feet.

But Dante and Wyatt stood ready with the C.O. cannon. "Rounds, in." The Rangers all loaded the cannon with their canisters and Wyatt spun the ammunition. "Quintuple Blade strike, fire!" The C.O. cannon released a large blast, hitting the Amysthean. The alien released sparks from its body before falling to the ground and exploding.

"Finally, if it comes alive again, I am screaming." Finley huffed in relief. They were about to celebrate when they heard the static of a police radio and train horns blaring. The Rangers turned to see the police car squashed by Curtale with a officer still alive inside, lying right on the train track.

"I need back up!" The faint sound of the man's distress was loud in the Rangers' ears as the train was approaching. The Rangers did not even wait for a command before they all charged forward. There were two men inside and clearly the other was dead.

"Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, all on that side." Wyatt ordered as they all went to the side of the car on the tracks. "Push on three. One... Two... Three!" The Rangers groaned as they pushed the car an inch off the track. It would've been a hell lot easier if they weren't so tired. The state of their bodies affected the power of their suits because they were too tired and most were injured so if the train caught them, they were toast. "Again! One... Two... Three!" They pushed again as the train came closer from the sound of the horn. "One more with all your might. One... Two... Three!" The Rangers gave a final push, pushing it off the track.

"Yellow, watch out!" Wyatt cautioned but it was already late. Thalia who was on the end closest to the train let out a scream as the train passed behind, grazing against her back and making the pain in her shoulder a lot more noticeable. Once the train passed, Thalia staggered forward, breatging heavily and clutching at her shoulder. Finley rushed to her aid, helping her up and the guys focused on getting the men out. The man who was still alive was hurt in the legs but the other was dead.

"Are you okay, sir?" Morgan asked as the Rangers pulled him a safe distance.

"Why... Why did you save me?" The man winced.

Thalia who caught her breath and weakly walked over with Finley keeping her up. "Because it's our jobs." She looked at his name tag after noting the badges he wore on his shirt. _Jackie Barchan._ "Commander Barchan... " Thalia noted.

"And who chose you? Who ordained you for it?" The officer challenged.

"Who ordained you to become a police officer... Who chose you for it?" Thalia challenged back and the man shut up. "Be glad we saved you. Gives you more time to do your _rightly ordained_ job." As sirens sounded, the Rangers decided to take their leave and teleported back, leaving the man baffled.

* * *

"They did a fine job today. " Hendrick smiled at the sleeping Rangers. As soon as they came back, they resumed their positions back in the REC room and fell asleep. Hendrick would wake them up to debrief them but they earned the rest. "I am very proud of them."

"You should be." The Commander slapped his friend on the back. "Even if the world shows them hatred, they should retaliate with love and compassion."

"They've had the world against them for ages... they still have a long way to go." Hendrick said. "Today was a start."

"It is a good step in the right direction." Joseph smiled. "Now... Let's celebrate your return–"

" _Temporary return._ " Hendrick corrected.

"–to G.I. with a nice bottle of whiskey. My treat!" The Commander grinned.

Hendrick feigned shock. "You're digging into your best stash for me?" It was no secret that Joseph's whiskey stash was sacred.

"Don't push it..." The Commander glared, dragging Drewmore out of the command center and to his office. "Besides, we are celebrating Potter's return too."

"How... Nice." Hendrick rolled his eyes and soon, they were at the Commander's office. Waiting inside was Alarik, Dr. Rhode and Potter. "Wow, Jo. You weren't kidding when you said you are getting the band back together."

"It's like College again." Potter smiled. "But without the booze."

"I can easily fix that." Joseph smirked.

"He's just happy he can drink with the big kids now." Hendrick teased as he sat down on the single couch adjacent to Dr. Rhode and Potter to his left and Alarik to his right. The others laughed at Drewmore's joke and Joseph glared at him as he came over with a bottle of whiskey.

"Hahaha, I'm still smarter than all of you." Stanton pointed out and the others rolled their eyes.

"Josephine; we all have degrees, jobs and lives." Potter laughed. "That argument us not valid anymore." She looked around as Joseph poured into glasses. "Speaking of lives, Drewie... You're the only one I haven't talked to. I heard you quit your job at the White House. To think you had a nice thing going..." She picked up a glass.

"It's not nice when you start to second guess everything you thought was perfect." Hendrick sighed.

"Typical Drewmore, bringing doom and gloom to a perfectly fine day." Joseph scoffed.

"Shh!" Alarik waved him off. "Why did you quit?"

"The terrorist attacks... the government... there is something sketchy going on and I don't want to be a part of it." Hendrick said. "These past few years have... I'm starting to reconsider everything."

Rhode outwardly scoffed. "Well... Are you just going to keep regretting the past or what?"

Hendrick looked closely at her before picking up his glass. "I finally signed the divorce papers." The air grew tense at those words. "I'm tired of trying to make everything work. From now on... I'm devoting myself to the kids."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **The presence of Wyatt's former mentor reveals his true past to the Rangers. The Rangers have to deal with the police interfering in their battles.**


	16. The Plain Wyatt Truth (I)

**Episode 6: The Plain Wyatt Truth**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** **The Hardest Thing**

* * *

"Damn, Wyatt!" Morgan whistled as they watched a truck unload crates of stuff into the police station three days after the command centre was hacked. "If that is Mansigh tech then you were right; that lady works fast!" Dante had found out that they implanted some kind of advanced spyware in Dr. White's computer that gained access to the main frame that was directly linked to thier recon laptops. Wyatt was not a computer techie by any standards; he knew nothing about hacking and programming unless he was building something. But he knew Mansigh handiwork very well.

The Rangers were cased with recon work of seeing any suspucious activities around the Police Station so they were spying a safe distance away. "What exactly are in those crates?" Thalia asked

"That many can't b..." Dante's voice trailed away in Wyatt's mind as something else caught his eye. A distance away, two women were conversing with each other. He recognized one to be Pamela from her body shape and buzz cut hairstyle even though her back was turned to them. As soon as Pamela moved out of the way, his eyes widened when he spotted Mansigh. It has only been a few months since he last saw her but she looked... extremely different.

She always did have a penchant for bright coloured hair but her once light blue long mane and fringe was replaced with a blood red pixie cut. Her hazel eyes looked more tired than usual with bags underneath and she looked much thinner than before. He could not tell much from where he was standing and his mind was yelling that – as for why he was staring; he had no freaking clue.

"Wyatt!" The Red Ranger was pulled out of his reverie by Finley on his right. He fumbled his binocular clumsily, almost dropping it down the six storey building they were on top of.

"W... wh... what is it?" Wyatt stammered.

"Do we move in or not?" Finley repeated herself.

"M... move? M... m... move to wh... where? We're fine as we are. I... I mean we have a good vantage point and... and we–"

"Jesus Christ, were you even listening?" Finley snapped at her leader. "Morgan suggested that we sneak into the Police Station and take a look at what is in those crates, probably grab one and take one back for Alarik to analyse but Thalia said it could be too risky right now – considering how sneaky attorney bitch is – and that we should stay down for now and gather more intel than just barge in."

"Oh... I... I... agree with Thalia. W... we should... go down... I mean stand down." Wyatt sputtered.

Thalia on his far left raised her brows at him in concern. "Are you okay, future ex husband?"

"What? Me? I... I'm fine. More than fine. Fine... i.. is actually a relative ter-mmph!" Wyatt was stopped when Morgan on his left covered his hand over Wyatt's mouth guard, pushing it against his mouth.

"I stopped the word dung." Morgan said before pulling his hand away. "So we pull back for now. Everyone in agreement?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay... let's pull back." Finley said. They all stood up to leave except Wyatt who was stuck in his spot, staring out into space.

Thalia looked back to see him still there before turning back and nudging him in the side with her foot. "Wyatt... we're going." She announced. Wyatt awkwardly nodded before standing up and following her down, giving one last lingering look behind him as he left.

* * *

"Dunvall... where is Rontico?" Empress Harton asked from her throne at Dunvall who was bowing before her.

"He... I do not know, my queen." Dunvall said.

"Today, you will accompany President McKenzie back to earth." The Empress said. "I got the information I have sought after."

"He finally spoke?"

"Yes... but watch him closely. He knows our deal." The Empress said. "The humans should think he is dead. He only wished for that."

"I will make sure he goes back undetected, my queen." He bowed.

"Get Rontico before you leave." The Empress said. "His mission is still not finished."

* * *

"... So Dante and Thalia are using your new spyware to trace a map of the inside of the poli– Wyatt!" The Red Ranger snapped out of his reverie and Finley looked severely annoyed. "I just spent the last hour ranting to you the possible options we have and you just freaking sat there like a damn zombie!"

"S... sorry." Wyatt sighed.

"Sorry?" Finley snorted. "You think sorry can– you know what... forget it. Let's just start over."

"R... right." Wyatt nodded before standing up. "I need... something to d...drink. D... do you need something?"

"Uh... water." Finley huffed heavily in annoyance. Wyatt nodded before climbing down the ladder from the platform hovering over the REC room. She watched him as he distractedly crossed over from the lounge area to the kitchen, bumping into furniture on his way. He opened the fridge and scratched his head as he looked through it as if he had forgotten what he was getting. Finley seethed quietly before standing and descending down the stairs, sliding down the vertical poles. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Finley announced as she crossed over and closed the fridge. She sighed, calming down when she noticed his discomfort towards her anger.

She was tired from all that was happening. With the police force having access to their equipment and one of the smartest minds duplicating them, the whole place was on high alert. She huffed tiredly, unwrapped the scarf from around her head. "Wyatt... what is going on with you?"

"I... I..." Wyatt stopped, realizing he had nothing.

"Wyatt; Thalia called you her future ex husband and you didn't retaliate, your attention is wavering... and your word dung is more frequent than usual." Finley sighed. "Is this... about Mansigh maybe?" Wyatt shook his head. Finley raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what's the problem?"

"I... I'm just tired." Wyatt sighed. "I think I just... need to rest and I'll be a-okay. Plus I haven't really gone for therapy in a while."

Finley raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought your... type of Asperger's was on a lower spectrum." Wyatt was the only other person on the team besides Thalia whose mental disorder did not affect him as seriously as the others so therapy was not necessarily needed as his co-ordination was fine, his social skills were improving... but she did not understand his illness as much so she let it slide.

"It is... bu... but I still do need to go for therapy." Wyatt said.

"Okay..." Finley sighed. "I'll watch the team... you go rest." He smiled thankfully before heading out, walking into the couch on his way out.

"You like him..." Finley jumped three feet in the air to see Thalia laugh at her before joining her by the counter.

"I... I don't..." Finley changed her demeanour from bashful to condescending almost immediately. "Wait... don't you like him?"

"I never said I don't." Thalia said. "Moral of the story is you having actual feelings."

"That's ridiculous. What could I possibly like about... him?" She shuddered. She never liked a boy so she did not know what the hell that was supposed mean. Wyatt was totally unflattering and unappealing. "And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"You... levitate towards him." Thalia noted. "You always talk to him albeit it is always Ranger stuff but still, that's more than you've ever said to the rest of us except Morgan of course. Besides; he is smart, he is adorable... a little nerdy but it works for him."

Finley shook her head vehemently. "I do not like Wyatt. Besides, if you like him so much, why haven't you said anything?"

"I never dated before." Thalia shrugged. "Plus it is against the rules."

Finley did not hear the last part because she was too busy being stunned at her prior statement. "You never dated?" The Silver Ranger echoed. It made no sense to her. Thalia seemed so... knowledgeble in these things. Plus the girl was incredibly beautiful. Yes she often complained about her pale skin and her short height but the girl was comfortable in her own skin. She had luscious brunnet curls in comparison to her dull, bleek black hair that was always straight, Thalia was curvaceous and Finley was a wooden pole, everything about her was incredibly pretty and she was... bleh!

"Never was interested. Men disgust me. They are always interested in meaningless things." Thalia said. "Wyatt was the first one I met who is... y'know... pure. I know Dante is too but he is immature so..."

"Pure how?"

"He just is." Thalia said. "When I first met him, I thought Kennedy was going to eat him alive but seeing him grow stronger is just... I don't know how to explain."

"How come you never told him?" Finley asked.

"How come you never told him?" Thalia countered with a smug grin.

"I... I said I don't like him!" Finley yelled in exasperation

"Right... because denial is just the longest river in Africa." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"And can you stop avoiding my question?"

"Other than it being forbidden, I haven't because I'm not sure how I really feel." Thalia shrugged. "Yeah I like Wyatt but... I've never liked a guy before so I don't know whether I like him in a romantic way or a friendly manner. I just know I like him."

"That... I..." Finley's lips twitched before she put her scarf back on. "We should get back to work."

"We've been working all day. I think we should eat something." Thalia suggested. "I am a walking hazard in the kitchen so..."

"I'm tired." Finley sighed. "How about we go to the canteen?"

"What part of _Florie hates me!_ Do you people not get?" Thalia huffed in annoyance.

"For you information, Mrs. Gunnulfsen, the lunch lady, is a nice person so put a sock in it." Finley said before dragging Thalia out of the REC room.

* * *

Wyatt sighed in relief as he entered his room before crumpling to the floor. He pulled out his pocket knife from his pocket and looked at it closely. "If... only you were here, dad." Wyatt huffed. "You... you'd know what to do." He stood up and went over to his desk where a small box was. He picked it up and pulled out a picture. It was him as a child sitting on his father's shoulders and Amelia standing on the side with a huge grin on her face.

How did things turn out so fucked up?

"What are you doing?" Wyatt questioned the picture as if it could talk back. He then picked up a small leather covered book in the box and looked thoroughly at it as he thought. _Why is she doing this... This isn't her..._

Hearing his door click, he shoved the items in his hands back in the box, sliding it back with a fumble. Dr. Rhodes came in. "I heard you needed me, Wyatt?"

"I... Yeah... I do." There was no way of getting out of this.

* * *

"I love these!" Pamela marveled at one of the blasters that she pulled out of the crate and turned it around in her arms. They were standing in the bay where they locked up all their new weapons. "You have outdone yourself, Miss Mansigh..."

"Thank you." The woman with the odd colored hair grinned. "But..." She pulled the blaster away and put it back in the crate. "But I get paid in advanced."

Dr. White frowned. "You don't play easy, do you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Amelia smirked. "I don't run a charity so I need my payment and giving you until the end of today or else." She patted Pamela on the back before heading for the door. "Oh... by the way, do you know where Kennedy Heights is?"

Pamela raised an eyebrow at her. "Kennedy Heights? What are you going to do there? It's filled with a bunch of psychopaths and degenerates."

Amelia frowned at the lady. "I don't appreciate you calling my son a psychopath." She said before leaving the bay.


	17. The Plain Wyatt Truth (II)

**Episode 6: The Plain Wyatt Truth**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** **Dangerous Encounters**

* * *

Dante held a platter with two plates as he rang at Wyatt's room, waiting for the boy to respond. He was saddened by the fact that Wyatt was holed up in there all day until the next day. "Come on, Wyatt..." Dante said before ringing again only to be met with silence. "I brought food~!" He said in a sing song voice.

"What did you bring?" Dante smiled at his victory.

"Chilli con carne." Dante said.

"Did you put hot sauce on it?"

"I did not go easy on it." The Blue Ranger reassured his friend and the door beeped before sliding open, revealing a rather disheveled Wyatt. "... Did someone take your hairbrush, lint roller and will to live?" Wyatt said nothing as he took the bowl with a thankful nod and letting him in. Dante spotted the misaligned pillows and his comic book stack was eskew by a fraction. Something was definitely up. "Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wyatt said.

"You did not even show up for training or anything." Dante said. "Dr. Rhode pardoned you but, buddy, this isn't even you."

"And what exactly is me?" Wyaty scoffed as he sat on his bed and ate.

"Dude! You never eat on the bed!" Dante noticed the glaring error.

"What difference does it make?" Wyatt shrugged as he took a spoonful of the dish and slurped the soup a bit... something he hated.

"Bro... what's wrong?" Dante asked.

"What's right?" Wyatt said in a dead voice.

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Talking isn't that easy for me..." Wyatt muttered in annoyance at his friend.

"But you know I will understand whatever you have to say–"

"No, Dante! You won't understand!" Wyatt yelled, scaring the Blue Ranger and Wyatt calmed down a bit before sadness took over. "Because once you do understand... I'm going to be different in your eyes."

"Wyatt, that could never happen." Dante said. "No matter what you can say to me, you will always be my best friend."

Wyatt smiled sadly. "I don't deserve your kindness. Ever since I met you, I have been cold and distant and had seen you as a nuissance but you always keep... coming back. Everyone else leaves me."

Dante noted the sadness and grinned. "I will always be here. And so will Thalia and Finley and Morgan and Hendrick and Alarik and Dr. Rhode and even the Commander."

"I... wish that were true." Wyatt huffed and he went quiet. Deciding not to push the conversation further, Dante ate his food in the heavy silence.

* * *

"I am looking for Wyatt Lennox please." Amelia asked at the reception of Kennedy Heights Reform School to a very uninterested lady who was filing her cheap nails. "He is about yay high..." She stood on her tip toes and put her hand in the air, leveling where his height could be. "Tan skin, looks blonde from one angle then a brunnete from another... are you going to answer me?"

"Who are you?" The lady mused in annoyance without even looking at her.

"His mother?" Amelia said. "Something I said five minutes ago..."

The lady finally looked up and picked up Amelia's ID. "It says Mansigh."

"I'm a divorcee." Amelia said.

"Where are you from?" The lady asked.

"Lansing in Michigan..." Amelia answered.

"Then why are you here?" The reception countered.

"Because I am late to the Mardi Gras and I got lost so I need directions." Amelia sarcastically hissed.

"With that hair, could've fooled me." The receptionist sassily shot back and Amelia was this close to nailing her in her fake nose.

"I need to see my son!" Amelia exclaimed. The receptionist huffed in annoyance before searching through her computer.

"I don't think that is possible, Miss Mansigh." The receptionist said.

"And why is that?" Amelia asked

"He is not here." The receptionist spoke causing Ms. Mansigh to stare at her in confusion and distress.

* * *

"We should hit the music shop later when we go out with Alarik." Thalia said to Morgan as the two of them and Finley played a board game in the REC room. "I need to get my hands on American Idiot." She said as she rolled the dice and one of them revealed a question mark. She picked up a card from the deck and pouted. "God I hate this game..." She threw the twelfth clock card on the counter and the duo of friends laughed at her.

"My condolences, Ms. Scarlet but you can stick around for this." Finley smirked as she rolled the dice and made her way to the middle room of the house and picked up the envelope. "It was Mustard in the Billiards Room with the wrench."

"Knowing you, it could be Ketchup in the dungeon with a dynamite stick and you would still be right." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"And it is!" Finley turned her hand over and revealed those exact cards.

"Screw this! We're playing Scotland Yard." Thalia dramatically punched the table. "The next time I'm playing Clue with you, I'll play as Mr. Boddy."

"Isn't he the one who was murdered?" Morgan chuckled as he packed up the game.

"I always die anyway because of those stupid clock cards. I'd rather already be dead than end up being dead." Thalia hissed as she pulled out the Scotland Yard board from its box. "Who's Mr. X?"

"Can I–"

"No!" Thalia and Morgan simultaneously shut her down and Finley frowned. The doors to the REC room slid open and a sad Dante walked in.

"How is he?" Finley asked, turning her attention to Dante.

"Something is definitely up with him."

"No shit sherl– ha!" Morgan winced as Finley pulled his ear. "I mean my perfectly clever friend and fellow teammate."

"Nice save." Thalia said. "What is going on with that dude?"

"I wish I knew but he is closed off... more than usual." Dante said. "I mean... he always listens to us. He should realize that we will be there for him too."

"Well he is autistic." Morgan shrugged. "I mean he has been communicating to us like a... somewhat normal human being. Him being off was bound to happen."

"He's been like this ever since we learned that Mansigh was involved." Thalia huffed. "He did say that she was his _mentor..._ I think we should dig for something on her."

"I tried." Dante said. "I looked her up and I found anything you are bound to find; smart, noble prize woman, named by Forbes as the richest female inventors last year in the top twenty, news articles about her inventions... nothing personal."

"Well we need to dig deeper." Finley said. "If Wyatt was a young inventor there then there has to be something about him and Mansigh. Other than that, did you find out what was in the crates in the police lock up?"

"Weapons." Dante nodded. "We were right. The police are scheduled to go training this afternoon but there was a reported disturbance at the civic archives."

"We're splitting into groups." Finley said. "You guys go back to the station and Thalia and I will go to the archives."

"Why are you telling us what to do?" Morgan glared, folding his arms over his chest.

"And why are we not going to the archives?" Dante mirrored Morgan's actions.

"Because if the Red moron is down then I have to step up since I am the next sensible one here." Finley smirked.

"Besides, girl power is better." Thalia taunted the two males. "Have fun. Don't miss us too much!" She blew a kiss at the Blue and Gold Rangers before the two walked out of the REC room.

* * *

"Rontico... what did the Lieutenant General say?" Harton asked her servant who was bowed before him. Rontico straightened up and looked at the Empress.

"He does not know anything about the Floria Maxim." Rontico said.

"I hope you told him I don't like liars." Harton huffed before standing up. "Let it be so. We will expose him along with the rest of the higher ups. Take Shadow with you and raid the civic archives then tomorrow, you will raid the National Treasury."

"And the Power Rangers?" Rontico questioned.

"Let the police handle them." Harton mocked.

"Are you underestimating them, your excellency?"

"Never." Harton cracked a sardonic smile. "The police are pests and all I need them to do is be their irritating selves."

* * *

"Sir..." Vice President Coulson looked up from his work to see a secret service man looking at him. "Dr. White is here to see you."

Coulson looked surprised. "How did she find this place?" The presidential staff were moved to a secret location after the White House was set ablaze and only the staff themselves and the military knew of the location.

"She said that you informed her just in case she needed you to be filled in on anything related." The service man said.

Coulson sighed before nodding. Pamela shot the serviceman a nod before saluting to the Vice President. "Good day, Vice President." Pamela nodded.

"How can I help my favorite Public protector today?" Coulson smiled.

"I am the only Public Protector, Vice President." Pamela opened her bag and pulled out a file. "A bill for acquiring new weapons for the police force. All my underling police chiefs approved but it is my job to relay the message."

"Is it not the job of the Finance Minister?" Coulson questioned.

"You called for a governmental shutdown after the White House was attacked." Dr. White said.

"But there is still protocol." Coulson countered.

"It is going to end up being approved by you in the end." Pamela retorted, holding out the file. "I prefer getting to the point."

Coulson sighed. "Fine... you win." He relented before taking the file and opening it. He skimmed through the page and his eyes almost bounced out of his skull. "3 million dollars?" He said incredulously before shaking his head. "No, Dr. Whit–"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Pamela coaxed. "You might wanna look at the next page." Coulson sighed before turning the page and seeing photographs. In disbelief, he picked it up and stared at it. "Pretty, isn't it?" Pamela taunted.

"Where did you get this?" Coulson glared at the woman, crushing the photograph in her hands.

"It is so easy to get your hands on those these days." Pamela smiled. "I know Cynthia said you are a freak but that position looks intense."

Coulson stormed up from his desk angrily. "You little..."

"Ah-ah." Pamela smirked before reaching up and fixing his tie. "You're lucky Mansigh even agreed to help this time. She named her price and if you don't pay up... pictures of your little sexcapades won't go online; the whole video will." She picked up a pen and clicked the point out. "She prefers a closed, endorsed cheque."

* * *

"What is up with these Amystheans and these archives?" Thalia asked as her and Finley scouted the area around the civic archives. Luckily, the civic archives were located in town rather than in an isolated area.

"They are looking for information." Finley said as they jumped onto the rooftop of the civic archives discreetly. She knelt before a vent leading into the inside of the building and started to unscrew it open. "Where's MacGuyver when you need him?" Finley gritted her teeth as she struggled to open up the vent.

"No... I don't think they are– at least primarily." Thalia said. "These attacks have been so... strategic yet so... nonsensical."

"Nonsensical?" Finley deadpanned as she finally got the vent cover off. "They attacked Governors of other states then the White Hoise, then the television station, then she-who-craps-lightning almost burned half the capitol and now she is attacking information cen–" Finley stopped. "Harton raided the West Wing of the White House and anything found there can be found here, maybe even more."

"Exactly." Thalia said. "Unless she knows _exactly_ what she is looking for."

Finley was almost reeled in but stopped. "Thalia, we have to focus." She said before putting on her glasses and activating the mask. "We could spend the whole day talking conspiracy theories."

"Roger." Thalia followed suit, putting on her mask before slipping in after Finley. The two jumped in to a hallway after Finley kicked down a vent cover. "Hey Fin, twelve o'clock."

Finley turned around and looked at the two Amystheans. "Rontico."

"And... alien we do not know." Thalia added.

"Female Power Rangers." Rontico smirked. "Well... this should be intriguing."

* * *

"Those must be the weapons." Dante pointed as him and Morgan watched the police officers do drills with them, being led by the chief. "Isn't that the man we saved?"

"Commander Barchan?" Morgan asked as he put his binoculars into focus. "Yeah... it is. The old dog must be tough. That was when hell of an accident he was in."

"He is on a crutch..." Dante noted. "Looks like he won't be in a fight any time soon." The two were taken aback by the blast released by an officer holding the weapon that burned through fou aligned targets (that weren't the target to begin with) and scortched the wall of the station. More so, the man who fired was blown backwards off his feet and onto his back due to the resultant force of the blaster. "Is... that how strong our blasters are when we fire?" Dante gulped audibly. "That looks stronger than our C.O. cannon."

"No... which what worries me." Morgan said. "They can barely control that thing. If they get involved in our fights with those things they can hurt a lot of people."

Dante looked confused. "Wasn't the point of _Ranger Danger Out_ for the police force to fight Harton without damaging any property and taking any lives?"

Morgan was dumbfounded. "Why yes, Dante, it is."

"Then why are those things so dangerous?" Dante asked.

"Well gee, I don't know... I'm not a techie!" Morgan yelled at him. Dante looked sad and the Gold Ranger sighed. He did not know how to deal with a sad Dante... that was Wyatt and Thalia's expertise. "Okay... maybe it is because they took part of our tech without fully understanding how it works... I don't know." Morgan tried to keep the boy calm. "I may not be a genius but I have half a brain to know that that stuff should not hit the streets."

"So what should we do?" Dante said. "Finley and Thalia might be battling an Amysthean right now. Do we swoop down there are take their weapons?"

"Uh... I don't know." Morgan huffed. "Uh... take down their response system?"

"Good idea." Dante said before the two put on their masks and dropped down from the building. They ducked in an alleyway behind a dumpster opposite the front door. Two police officers were standing there, under the awning with their regular weapons and a police officer on the roof holding a sniper.

"Dr. White must have beefed up security." Morgan said. "Thalia did just walk in there the other day."

"Does this mean we get to play Mission Impossible?" Dante grinned under his mouth guard. Morgan was surpressing the urge to smack both him and himself.

"Fine, we can play... but no theme music and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Morgan said. "And please put your tasser away."

Dante inwardly cursed before putting the item back in his bag. "How did you even see that? You didn't turn your head once." Morgan looked back at him and chuckled before taking a rock and throwing it at the wall of the police station.

"Who threw that!" He heard an officer shout and they hid completely behind the dumpster. They heard footsteps approaching and once they were close enough, the two Rangers jumped out their hiding places and knocked the officers out cold, quietly. Once they were down, they dragged them behind the trashcan.

"Let's g–"

"Shh-shh!" Morgan stopped Dante and held an index finger over his mouth guard. "The dude with a sniper." He whispered to Dante.

"Ah... so what do we do?" Dante asked. "If we run across there and he sees us then we are calling for attention."

Morgan tapped into his morpher before holding Dante's hand. "Hang on..." Morgan said before teleporting the two of them right by the wall next to the door out of the officer's sight.

"We should work together more often!" Dante whisper-exclaimed excitedly.

Morgan did not share his enthusiasm. "Uh-huh." He lied in difficulty. Dante opened his bag and pulled out a metallic ball.

"I have an idea." He suggested. He pressed the button on the top before opening the top and rolling it in and smoke formed in the room.

"Smart idea." Morgan agreed as the smoke cleared and they went in, being greeted by police personnel asleep. The two went across the room into the open room where the hotline operators were asleep and a dozen phones were ringing. "Dante... do your work."

"Uh..." Dante looked around. "The tech here is so outdated." He followed the many wires to a power box which he ducked near and opened.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked.

"They still use the mechanical system rather than a computerised system." Dante looked around the box only seeing wire after wire.. "I... I don't know what do."

"Oh God." Morgan huffed. "We need Wyatt."

"We don't have much time." Dante said.

"Well, we have to try." Morgan started to press buttons on his morpher.

"Why is everyone asleep!" They heard a shout and both perked up before taking hiding spots as Pamela walked in. "Those Rangers were here, weren't they?" Pamela huffed before going over to one of the hotlines. "Those little shits! This has become a fucking terrorist attack!" She calmed herseld before she picked up a phone. "911, how can I assist you?" She picked up a paper to write since the typist was asleep. "An alien attack near the civic archives... Yes, dispatch is sending troops right away." She flipped some switches on the wall and the alarms started blarring.

"This is your Chief speaking. Patrol unit, report to your stations. I repeat, Patrol unit report to your stations." Pamela announced through the intercom systems. "Patrol Chief Krisyen, take your team and move out. Commander Barchan– you will stay here with me and your unit. I need five officers to take over the response unit. Code 33... I repeat, code 33. Mole hunt in progress."

"Mole?" Dante mouthed to Morgan and the Gold Ranger pointed at himself and then Dante. Dante nodded in understanding before beginning to panic. Morgan sighed inaudibly before setting in the coordinates of the civic archives.

 _Next time, Thalia's taking the big baby._ Morgan thought.

* * *

"Whoa!" Both girls exclaimed as they were forced into the air by an explosion before dropping the ground. The fight moved outside after the two were able to push them out of the building without causing much damage other than a broken window. They grunted as they stood back up and charged forward. Thalia flipped into the air before firing arrows at Shadow before he twirled around into a black cloud and the arrows slipped through him.

"Oh, come on!" Thalia hissed as she landed.

Finley on the other hand was frustrated by the fact that Rontico was toying with her. Every attack she threw did not land and all he did was dodge. "Missed me again." He taunted everytime he dodged an attack.

"Would you just stand still?" Finley hissed.

"Fine." He unsheathed his sword and swung several times, each hit landing on Finley who was thrown backwards and hit the concrete.

"Whoops!" Rontico laughed.

"Finley!" Thalia headed over and checked on her teammate.

"Goodbye, Rangers!" Rontico smirked as him and Shadow aimed a laser at the two girls.

"Fire power engage." Wyatt flipped into the air and fired his blaster at the two aliens who fell to the ground before landing. "Are you girls okay?"

"Just dandy." Thalia said as she helped Finley up.

"Ugh, Red Ranger." Rontico hissed. "This party is getting bigger. Shadow, deal with them." He turned around to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Wyatt went after Rontico and Shadow who was about to intervene was stopped by the two girls. Wyatt summoned his spiked shield and threw it at Rontico's head who ducked as it moved forward and returned back to Wyatt.

"Your resilience and meddlesome nature is annoying." Rontico annoyed.

"Right back at you." Wyatt noted. Rontico charged forward and Wyatt used his shield to block the attack. Wyatt missed continuously as he went into offensive mode but always managed to block Rontico's attacks.

"You are quite a smart fighter." Rontico commended as Wyatt flipped backwards from Rontico's blade and threw the shield at him. Rontico blocked the persistent shield as it turned round and round against his blade like a wheel. "But you are a long way from being on par with me." He pushed the shield back and Wyatt caught it.

"I do not want to match you... I want to defeat you and I will do just that." Wyatt claimed.

Rontico laughed. "How I wish I could destroy you pesky Rangers. Guess I'll have to settle for breaking your legs." He charged once again, engaging with Wyatt once more.

The girls faced off Shadow with less difficulty but his twirl, fade and reform act was getting annoying. Finley managed to hit at its chest with her scythe but Shadow caught her off guard and threw her off her feet. He turned into a smoke cloud before Thalia could hit him but he returned to his normal state quickly and threw her on top of Finley.

"Ow!" Finley coughed.

"Sorry." Thalia quickly stood up, pulling Finley with her holding at her elbows whike Finley sid the same before spinning her around. Finley straightened up and kicked Shadow across the face before landing on her feet in a crouched position and doing a dip kick. Shadow jumped over it but Thalia managed to hit him with her arrows and he stumbled backwards, still on his feet.

"Houston, we have a die hard." Thalia commented.

The alien finally drew his sword and moved forward at an impossible speed, cutting through both girls in a flash of an eye and they fell to the ground. "Weak little girls!" Shadow laughed before raising his sword to stab Thalia but Dante kicked him away before any harm could come on her. "Back off!" He exclaimed.

"Are you girls okay?" Morgan asked as he helped both girls up. "Sorry we took so long, Panicky Patrick here couldn't stay still while they searched the police station for us."

"That's fi– wait, what?" Finley questioned as realisation hit in.

"Guys, we need to go. Right now." Dante immediately said. "The police patrol unit is coming in right now." He then turned his attention back to Shadow and engaged in a fight with him.

"Since when do we run from the popo?" Thalia mocked.

"Uh... we should not mock those guys." Morgan said. "They got some crazy ass tech on them."

"How crazy?" Thalia questioned.

"Freeze! You're surrounded!"

"They seriously couldn't use sirens this time?" Morgan groaned in annoyance as he looked around to see several troops surrounding the area holding the blasters, even Dante and Shadow stopped their bout as the scene unfolded before them.

"Alien and vigilantes known as the Power Rangers, you are under arrest." The Chief of the Patrol unit announced.

"Again?" Finley questioned.

"You really have the guts to arrest an alien do you?" Shadow laughed as he stopped sparring with the Blue Ranger and stepped forward. "Show me your strength and maybe I will surrender."

"Very well." Patrol Chief Kriysen said before all the officers standing beside him aimed at Shadow, a high frequency hum filling the air. Shadow smirked and Finley caught on to it.

"Guys, duck!" Finley said and the response was immediate as the Police officers began firing and Shadow disappeared into a smoke cloud and the blasts passed to the Rangers. The four couldn't get out of the way in time and got in the hapazard crossfire that set buildings in the area on fire and even caught Wyatt and Rontico's attention two weeks ago.

"Huh?" Wyatt looked in the direction of the explosion and then back to where Rontico was standing but had took the opportunity to slip sway. "Coward!" Wyatt hissed under his breath before running in the direction of the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, the four teenagers were on the floor demorphed and unconscious, luckily with the recon equipment hiding their faces. The officers couldn't revel in their apparent victory as the smoke reformed and moved at lightning quick speed, slicing through them and destroying the police van behind them. The officers standing around started to fire at Shadow but he was using his speed to avoid the blasts causing more damage in the area.

Wyatt who was nearby, secretly watching this unfold froze on fear at the sight of his friends on the ground and the police's new artilery and how destructive it was. _What did you do, mom?_ Wyatt thought sadly before sneaking in amist the chaos and in the middle of his friends and teleporting them out of there.

* * *

 **A/N: I normally don't struggle with writing characters and I try my utmost best to understand a character but this episode is proving to be a challenge. I love all the characters in this fic (especially my villains) but I find it so hard to write about Wyatt as a focus. It is so easy having him as a pushing force in another character's focus episode but writing solely about him and his flaws and illness and how deeply it runs is harder than I thought. So I apologize if he seems wishy-washy... it just sounded right in my mind as I wrote this chapter (with a lot of difficulty)**


	18. The Plain Wyatt Truth (III)

**Episode 6: The Plain Wyatt Truth**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Secrets**

* * *

 **Warning: Mentions of brutal homicide  
**  
It was a habit Wyatt had indulged in long ago which he thought was eradicated – nail biting. He hated it. It was disgusting, made his fingers slobbery and wet and his already short finger nails almost nonexistent. But he was worried and stressed. This was just... he couldn't even explain it. After gnawing on his nails, the next logical step was pulling out his hair while repeatedly muttering something that sounded like it's all my fault over and over again.

"Stop it!" Hendrick scolded but the Commamder gave him a glare. They were seated in the infirmiry as they stared at the Rangers who were unconscious and being treated. The harsher mentor muttered an apology before embarrasedly looking away. Joseph then turned his attention to the teen.

"Wyatt, do you wanna talk about it?" Wyatt shook his head. "Why do you think it is your fault... you didn't force your mom to make those weapons." Wyatt's eyes widened as did Hendrick's after hearing the Commander's statement.

"Y... you know?"

"Mansigh is your mother!" Both Wyatt and Hendrick called out their respective statements simultaneously and Joseph nodded.

"Yes, Mansigh is his mother..." He directed to Hendrick "... and yes, I knew." Joseph said to Wyatt. "I know she censored most of her family's information from the public because when I looked you up, I had to dig really deep."

Wyatt looked pale now. "W... what di... did you see?"

Joseph sighed. "I can't really lie to you and say nothing now, can I?"

Wyatt stood up, beginning to hyperventilate, patting at his pockets and taking out his asthma inhaler to calm down. It had been a while since he had an asthma attack. The morphin code that had merged with his DNA had given him stronger immunity and organ endurance since being a Ranger is a demanding physical occupation but this one caught him completely off guard. He was even glad he was still cautious enough to carry it around.

"Are you okay, Lennox?" Hendrick immediately stood up but Wyatt nodded and took a step away from the iron fisted mentor. He eventually calmed down and stood straighter.

"Yeah... I..." Wyatt hissed, holding at his face. "This is too much."

"Wyatt..." Hendrick was confused. "Did something happen between you and your mom?"

"Wh... what do... you mean?" Wyatt uncovered his face and shivered a bit. "Sh... she is the sweetest woman I have ever known. She... she..." Wyatt dropped his head back into his hands. "This is all my fault! If only I hadn't gone to Kennedy, if only I hadn't ki–" He stopped mid sentence, shaking his head then revealing his face to his superiors. The shame was getting too much so he just bolted out of the room.

"Leave him." The Commander told Hendrick who was ready to follow him out. "You are not the best at consoling."

"Then why don't you go Mr. I'm-in-touch-with-my-emotions?" Hendrick snapped.

"Because I am not the right person for this one, bro." The Commander calmly said as he stood up. "Page Dr. Rhode. I have to go speak to the veterans on when the meeting will be held. You should stay with your team." With that, he walked out.

* * *

"Here, your cheque." Pamela smirked as she placed the slip of paper on her lap but Amelia was too engrossed with her computer screen and just put the paper to the side. "The least you could do is be thankful for it."

"Dr. White, do you have any children?" Amelia asked almost cryptically without raising her eyes from the screen.

The attorney was taken aback by the question and blinked in shock. "Ye... yes. A daughter."

"If she went missing, what would you do?" Amelia asked.

"Uh... assume she is with my ex husband?" Pamela shrugged. "If not... just look for her."

Amelia looked at her with a quick incredulous look before turning back to her computer screen. "My son is missing. That stupid juvenile facility told me that they never heard of a Wyatt Lennox. Excuse me if I sully your mood because I am not as nonchalant and ignorant."

Pamela glared at the woman. "Your son is mentally disturbed, is he not? What are the odds that he escaped?"

Amelia's hands clenched. "My boy is not a psycho! He is sick and he needs help and the fact that he isn't at Kennedy is stressing me out. Apparently there was an alien attack on the centre and him along with four other students went missing. The facility records just deleted their entry records and pretended he does not exist. I had to dig through layers of software just to find that information." Amelia huffed. "What if they took him?" She sniffled as a hand covered her mouth and nose to block the sound.

Pamela was about to tell her to stop whining and grow a pair until realisation hit her – alien attack on a juvenile health institute for troubled youth, five teenagers went missing after the attack... and coincidentally five Rangers show up after the occurence. "I... apologize for my ignorance. It was uncalled for." Pamela had to swallow a bitter edge and sound sickeningly sympathetic. "You must be hurting." Amelia looked up and was met with an oscar winning sincere, reassuring smile. "If he was taken with these four others then we should look for them. It is our job to make sure everyone is safe. We just need to I.D. the others and start gathering resources."

"I already have an I.D. on them." Amelia said. "Along with my son there are two boys and two girls; Dante Price and Morgan Rockdale, Finley Coetzee and Natalia Turunen."

"Any pictures? _" It would be easier to know the faces beneath the Ranger masks_...

* * *

Wyatt sat at the desk on his room, furiously writing into his journal. After leaving the infirmiry, he felt as if he needed to put his thoughts into focus. "Wyatt?" Wyatt turned around to see Dr. Rhode standing by his open door. "I heard you had an issue."

Wyatt turned back around in his chair and capped the pen. "Yes... I do." He put the pen down before turning back around. "... What is worse to you... a liar or a killer?"

Dr. Rhode was slightly taken aback. "What do you think is worse?" She asked back before stepping closer. Wyatt stood up and decided to sit on his bed while she took the chair.

"I want your opinion." Wyatt pleaded.

"My opinion doesn't matter." Dr. Rhode negated.

"Can you... please talk to me as an adult rather than a psychologist please?" Wyatt requested, making the doctor uncomfortable. "Please." He added.

Dr. Rhode looked at him long and hard before closing the journal she had and putting it aside. "I believe that... there is no worse act. Evil is... subjective. Justice is not all that just and the truth is not always in black and white."

"What... if... a person is both?" Wyatt asked.

"It would be no different in my opinion. Killers have lied but there are people who have been killed over lies." the doctor shrugged. "What matters is the act in itself. Can we say a person is a liar when a stranger stops them on the street and asks for their number, receiving a fake one? Can we say a person is a killer when they defend themselves from being assaulted and things don't play out their way? As much as killing and lying are bad and should not be taken lately... what are the perimeters that this certain act entails?"

"Me being a monster?" Wyatt honestly answered before looking away.

Dr. Rhode sighed. "Wyatt... let me be frank. Out of all the Rangers, your mental history has been the most vague, unclear one I noted. You only started coming to me for therapy yesterday but before you seemed incredibly stable. That is what worried me."

"Huh?" Wyatt questioned.

"Normally, I would assume you had excellent health care before you arrived here but there are no records of it." Dr. Rhode said. "The people who appear to be stable are the most vulnerable to cracking because they are unable to put their problems out in the open."

"I... have a problem with talking about how I feel." Wyatt admitted. "Only my mom really wanted to understand how I felt... the rest of them just made me question a lot of things in life. Normally when I feel overwhelmed... I'd talk to my mom." Wyatt said to Dr. Rhode. "She... is the only person in my life who would... he... help me understand."

"Help you understand what?" Dr. Rhode asked and Wyatt looked down. "Wyatt?"

"The value of life." Wyatt quietly admitted.

Dr. Rhode was intrigued. "How did she help you understand... the value of life?"

"Gr... growing up was hard." Wyatt sighed. "My... my mom never wanted me in an accelarated learning programme but... with the bullying from other kids at school I... she felt it was neccesary."

"You were bullied?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"I was a kid with Aspergers. It would be a miracle if it wasn't." Wyatt huffed. "Kids... kids are mean. They used to throw rocks at me, stab me with scissors, kick me with tacked boots, tell me I was not wanted... not needed. So I wondered if I was not wanted... what made them think they were wanted?" He sighed. "What made them think they deserved to live?"

"So... ever since you were a kid, you always wondered if life was worth having for the people who ridiculed you?" She asked.

"They always used to tell me to go crawl into a hole a die somewhere." Wyatt said. "I... wondered if they would enjoy the same. But it is somewhat my fault. Until my mother and sister taught me how, I could never talk to people correctly. I had no tact and no filter and only spoke out whatever negative, hurtful thing I had to say. No wonder people hated me."

"So you used to have a fixation with the death of other people?" Wyatt nodded.

"Yes... I did." He admitted. "I even had this shed where I would mutilate birds, cats, squirrels... anything I could get my hands on and experiment on them. T... I gave them all names – each one named after a bully from school. My mom found it and got worried. So she put me in an accelerated programme, got me counselling and did everything in her power to make sure I... feel... something."

"And your father?"

"He... was one of those dads." Wyatt said. "Strict school teacher. He had a temper. He was just... just there."

"Then what happened?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"My parents began to fall out." Wyatt said. "When I was accepted to MIT when I was eleven, that was when their marriage began to die out. Tuition and intensive care was expensive and they did not earn that much plus the fact that my little sister, Anna suffered from kidney failure and constantly had to go for dialysis. Mom quit her job and decided to start her own business. The business was far from successful and dad was... he was ballistic. I didn't know how bad things were until I was home for holidays. Shouts turned into screams then thumps against furniture to the breaking of actual furniture. My mom had cuts and bruises all over and would always lie to me and tell me she hurt herself in one of the labs working. He ended up leaving her in my third year of school, neck high in debt, hospital bills and my student loans but she ended up having a breakthrough in the business and Tigersgate came to be."

"You ended up working with her?"

"On every project." Wyatt smiled. "She taught me everything I know. The pocket knife I have is actually hers."

"Then why did you lie about it belonging to your dad?" Dr. Rhode asked.

Wyatt was hesitant to answer but he sighed. "I lied about a lot of things concerning my dad."

"Why?" Wyatt was hesitant once again. "If you don't want to talk–

"Because I killed him... an... and I am ashamed of the reason why an... and how I went about it." Wyatt hid his face. "There was no step father, no shooting... I… I thought that maybe if I lied to everyone… and to myself about my dad's relationship with me then I could… ease the guilt a little."

"What happened?" She said.

"He was spiteful after Tigersgate became a success." He said. "Three years later, he used to break into our house sometimes and mistreat mom. They were never officially divorced and dad finally wanted a divorce settlement."

"Why then?"

"They had an in community of property settlement and he didn't want to split half the assets he had with her when she was broke." Wyatt sighed. "Apparently he had another family... with a normal kid as opposed to me and Anna. Now that mom had the business, he wanted half of everything and go off with his new family.

"His other woman was obnoxious and their kid was my age... in fact he was one of my classmates who used to bully me the most as a kid." Wyatt laughed to himself. "It was no surprise he hated me. My mom was in no way interested in being stingy and spiteful so he gave him half of everything except the business because of legal complications since she put it under my name. They shared me and Anna because of the divorce settlement and we used to spend some weeks with them since we were still minors.

"They didn't treat me or Anna well. There were some weeks where I had no proper counselling or treatment. The kid was much more meaner than before but everytime I fought back..." Wyatt shook my head. "I was willing to endure it for my mom until... I cracked.

"I... They had this old treehouse in the yard that they never used so I used to go up there for peace and quiet. That was until their son came and declared it as his and wanted me to leave. I stood my ground but he pushed me out of the tree house and fell to the ground. My dad was there watching yet he did nothing to reprimand him... he just... stood there. I cracked a rib but no one even took me to the hospital. Even my sister collapsed once at school because they didn't take her for dialysis. My mom was angry when no one did anything. She had a spat with dad's wife and the woman claimed it was the retards' fault – the retard being me. When we got to the hospital, after I was treated and waited for Anna to finish dialysis, my mom muttered how I wish those bastards were dead. Because of that, and all the hurt they put my sister and mom through I decided enough was enough. I built explosives and blew up their house."

"You what?" The two turned to look at Finley who was standing by the door.

"Finley!" Wyatt gasped as he shot up to his feet.

"Finley, could you please wait outside?" Dr. Rhode calmly said. "It is very rude to barge into people's rooms unannounced." Finley looked hesitant. "I will let you back in soon." The Silver Ranger dumbly nodded before leaving the room. Rhode turned back to Wyatt. "Please sit so we can finish up." Wyatt blinked at how calm Rhode was in all of this and gingerly sat back down. "You said you were… ashamed of how you went about things. How so?"

"I… my mother was never a violent woman. She was… she was like you, Dr. Rhode." Wyatt piped up, almost embarrased.

The psychologist blinked in confusion at Wyatt's choice of words. "I… what? "

"She was always so calm and selfless. She… would put others before herself. She taught me tirelessly that no matter how evil humans are, we are all the same." Wyatt said. "Evil… exists in all of us. Our hearts have a feint line dividing our conscience from our inner devil. We are all capable of wickedness… we just… we need to know how not to give in. She always told me that my old school bullies, my father… they were like me. They could be capable of such evil deeds at one moment then be a good Samaritan at the next. We just have to know how to not give in to evil.

"Because of her saintly behavior, I naïvely believed that no evil existed in her. That she was the only exception. If she wished someone dead then it was valid. So because she is a saint… I who was such a trivial being should be the one to stain my hands and get rid of what is bothering her. Not only did I blow up their house, I did to my dad what I had done to the animals in my shed. I was proud of what I had done. So proud that I ran home to my mom with the bloodied shirt I wore in my hands and told her I had done it. I will never forget the way she cried out of sorrow that day. She wondered whether she did not… do enough. Then she told me that we are going to the police station right away and I am confessing to my crimes."

"How did you feel?"

"Like… I finally needed to grow up." Wyatt admitted. "Being Autistic… I… have always had a growing issue. I acted like a ten year old when I was fourteen, a six year old when I was ten… my mom did her best in helping me grow the best way I can. She... could do nothing more for me except hope and pray I learned something. I want to atone to what I did… and I am hoping that I am doing so the best way I can."

"Well, you are leading a team full of different characters and personalities and so far, you have done pretty well in regards to being a Red Ranger. Can you honestly say that that has not been because you have been putting an effort into changing?" Wyatt looked somewhat taken aback. "Also… can you truly blame your mother's current actions on your past mistakes considering the fact that she is the one that put you on this thought train to begin with?"

"I…" The Red Covert Operative trailed off when he realized he had nothing to say.

The doctor smiled at him before nodding and standing up. "And this is my cue to leave." Dr. Rhode walked to the door and commanded it open, beckoning an awaiting Finley to enter. "Rangers." She excused herself, leaving the room.

A silence filled the room as she looked at him with a look he could not decipher. "Uh... you're looking... well." Wyatt said as he stood up but Finley continued to stare at him. "Uh... how long have you been standing there for?" The Palestinian girl finally took a step forward and punched him in the chest. It was hard enough that it hurt but softer than the usual Finley typed punches. "Ouch?" Wyatt questioned, cocking his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"... So you were just deceiving us?" Finley asked.

"I... I wasn–"

"You were." Finley hissed. "You gain our trust then lie off the bat about who you are. Stop being so righteous, Wyatt and for once just tell us something real."

"R... real?"

"You lied about your life, your mom, your dad, your sickness..."

"I... I was not ready to... to share it yet."

"And that gives you the right to pry on our lives then?"

Wyatt's face scrunched in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You pry so much on our lives that we end up telling you everything about ourselves yet you, who always has to be the dependable one, says nothing about his problems."

Wyatt darkened visibly as he sat back down. "Everyone is entitled to decide who to let in on their personal lives. I never pried... I asked questions and didn't pursue answers any further. You guys just gave them to me."

Finley looked utterly shocked at his response and how much emotion and remorse it lacked. "Why you little–"

"The day you told me why you wear your head scarf, I asked you whether it gets uncomfortable. You told me you are accustomed to it. I asked why, you told me you aren't comfortable talking about it and I let it go. You only told me you mumble after some time." Wyatt said off the top of his head. "Besides, I'm not the only one who lied that day."

Finley was enraged. "Are you accusing me of–"

"On that day..." Wyatt cut her off, still looking at the ground. "You said that you were driving when you weren't supposed to which was when you were having a manic episode. You said you ran over a woman." Wyatt finally looked up at her. "Juveniles who have mental disorders are not taken into captivity for manslaughter. They are put under intense monitoring and psychiatric care."

Finley's eyes widened and realizing she had not worn her wrap, immediately she hid her mouth behind her hand, bowing her head and realizing that she was completely vulnerable. "Stop lying." She managed to say after a while.

"If it's a lie then why are you hiding your mouth?" Wyatt asked. "You're arguing with yourself, aren't you?" Silence. "If you want an apology for not being honest, I apologize. I was scared of what you guys would think of the fact that I killed people so... cruelly. But I do not appreciate hypocrisy... especially since I knew you were lying for a while now and never said a thing. I never judged you, Finley because I knew it would be hard for you to talk about it. But there's more to it."

Finley was utterly stunned at the ruthlessness in his voice and his eyes. It was as if he had shut down completely. Gone was the goofy, stuttering Red Ranger and in his place was someone she could hardly recognize. Much to Finley's dismay, the onslaught continued. "You can't handle letting people know the truth because you yourself have not accepted the truth yet. You convinced yourself that it was manslaughter… just like how I convinced myself that I had a great relationship with my dad. That's why you were so eager to lash out even though you always think before speaking. So don't be the first to judge… you and I are more similar than you think." He stood up. "I have a few ideas on how to disable the weapons. We should also start finding out what Harton is planning. I don't like the way Rontico is sneaking around." With that, he walked out.

* * *

"I seem not to know what is going on anymore, my queen." Dunvall announced as he entered the throne room. Harton stared out into deep space without turning her head.

"Am I supposed to confide all my plans with you?" Harton claimed in annoyance.

"When you have Rontico talking to the humans is now when I start to worry." Dunvall sighed. "You have not slept, my queen."

"I am fine." Harton said.

"You have grown a fixation with your planning." Dunvall continued.

"I said I am fine." Harton hissed out in annoyance.

"I am starting to wonder what your ulterior motives are." Dunvall said and Harton angrily turned around, ready to strike Dunvall but stopped her arm midair. Dunvall only stared back as expressionless as he always is. "My queen… you can always confide in me."

Harton tried to keep in her poker face and show no expression the way he did but she could barely hold onto her sanity. She cracked and put her arm down before leaning forward and hiding her face in her loyal servant's shoulder. "My queen, this is hardly appropriate."

"Forgive me... I am restless." Harton pleaded.

"You are fixated on revenge, my queen." Dunvall responded back unmoving, staying firmly rigid in how he is positioned.

"I must avenge the fall of this race." Harton said. "It is my duty as a ruler."

"At what cost?" Dunvall said. "You should sleep, my queen."

"I will sleep when I'm dead." Harton vehemently stated.

"Empress." Dunvall said, causing quite a stir to his master. Never does he call her by that title unless he is serious about something. "You must sleep and I will take not take no for an answer. Should you die then the Amysthean race will truly cease to exist. Then what will your efforts be worth?"

"Did you just give me an order?"

"With finality, my queen." Dunvall stepped back away from her. "Go to sleep, if you wish for me to accompany you then I shall but you must rest. Tomorrow is a big day." He held out his arm to her. Harton looked conflicted before taking it. Dunvall began to walk her out of the throne room.

"Dunvall…"

"Yes, my queen."

"Should you betray me, I will kill you myself with my bare hands." Harton said in finality.

Dunvall chuckled. "And why would I do that, my queen?"

"I hear whispers about me, backhanded comments and cheap gossip." Harton said. "People assume Amystheist is weak under my guide. I am a capable ruler and all the galaxy will know. But you… you know me better than I know myself. You have my trust. You belong to me. If you take that away and turn against me, I will kill you."

"Duly noted, my queen." Dunvall said. "You can always depend on me."

* * *

"Beta testing, phase six. Ready?" Wyatt nodded as he raised his blaster to test the newest power canister they made for it. Alarik raised an identical blaster to that of the Rangers and he was about to fire but Wyatt was faster and fired his blaster. It released a large, blue sphere that passed through Alarik. At first, seemingly harmless but Alarik's blaster began to fuzz before puffing and smoking. Alarik tried to shoot but it only made a clicking sound. "Wyatt... you are a genius."

Wyatt looked bashful, lowering his blaster and taking out the new canister. "I... but... you helped me make it."

Alarik laughed. "Sure, I did." He put the blaster to the side but stopped as he stared at the door. "Potter?"

Wyatt turned around and saw Potter standing by the door. "Aww... so popular with the newbies." She looked at Wyatt and smiled. "He's adorably nerdy like you, Malachi." Wyatt furiously turned red, sputtering nonsense and Potter laughed. "Well, he certainly is modest... better than you."

"Chass, we're in the middle of something." Alarik hissed at her.

"I know." Potter smiled. "I just wanted to meet the new recruits. I'm Chassity Potter but everyone calls me Potter."

"... Why?" Wyatt questioned.

"It's pretty much how my comrades and I operate. You call Dr. Alarik Alarik instead of Malachi, Rhode instead of Adrianne, Drewmore instead of Hendrick... it's our style." Potter smiled. "Speaking of operations, come check out the news and how they criticized the bust that was the anti Ranger op."

Wyatt looked confused but followed her out regardless to the command centre where she had paused Lisa Pertain on the news feed. Chassity turned it back on. "... The public of Capitol Hill are infuriated by the action taken by the police, saying that they are being incredibly hypocritical in their anti ranger probe. Five people were found dead during the crossfire of the police operation and thirteen were injured. Citizens say that the police force caused more damage than the Rangers and unlike the Rangers, did not attempt save anyone when buildings were set ablaze–" Potter paused the feed once more.

"I wonder where Dr. White keeps that head of hers because quite frankly, sometimes I believe it is empty." Potter commented. "This will cause some serious lack of momentum in the Ranger Danger Out probe."

"She was utterly careless... I don't buy it." Alarik said. "She's definitely planning something. But her and the police force are not our enemies... we should remember that."

Potter nodded. "I know that... but I'd still like to knock a punch or two at her for being dumb."

"Uh... how... d...do you know each other?" Wyatt asked.

Potter grinned. "It's a secret." With that, she walked out of the weapons' room, leaving both men baffled.

Alarik rolled his eyes. "We all grew up together."

"All?" Wyatt echoed.

Alarik nodded. "We were all orphans: Joseph and his brother, Drewmore, Rhode, Potter and myself… we were all raised in the same foster home. We're… we're all like family." Wyatt nodded in understanding.

"Future ex husband!" Wyatt groaned, slamming his eyes shut in annoyance as the owner of the overused joke bounded into the room. "There you are!"

"What is it now, Natalia? " Wyatt sighed out after looking at her while Alarik chuckled to himself from the sidelines.

Thalia pouted. "Natalia?" She echoed. "What is with the hostility?" She frowned, swaying from side to side like a child. "And to think I was going to bring my favorite person to eat dinner with the rest of us."

Wyatt looked somewhat horrified. "You're not the one who cooked right?" Thalia glared at him before assaulting him. She hopped onto his back and started to roughly ruffle his hair with her balled fist. "What on earth?" Wyatt yelled out from the attack. "Thalia! Stop!"

"Admit that I, your future ex wife, is an amazing cook." Thalia demanded.

"Fine, you're an amazing cook! Now stop! I'm going to bald before I am fifty because of you!" Wyatt claimed and Thalia grinned to herself before stopping.

"Now we wouldn't what that to happen now, would we, hubby?" Thalia said mocking affection and Wyatt laughed, shaking his head. "Yoosh! Now you shall give me a pigback ride to the REC room."

"You have feet." Wyatt said.

"Or would you like to carry me like a princess… or even ride in some other way?"

"Whoa, whoa! Have you kids forgotten the rules?" Alarik questioned.

Wyatt turned as red as a tomato and started to malfunction, stammering and sputtering words and Thalia laughed. "Yoosh! Now you must take me to the REC room."

"What does yoosh even mean?" Wyatt questioned once his brain fart passed.

"If you actually considered watching anime with me then you'd know." Thalia mocked him.

"Anime is stupid." Wyatt piped up.

"Anime is life!" Thalia argued. "See? This is the reason why I am so keen on divorcing you." Alarik watched the two bickering teens leave with an amused look on his face before starting to replicate the new canister for the other Rangers.

* * *

Finley sighed as she handed the last pot to Dante to take to the table. She had been absent minded all afternoon and made several mistakes. The confrontation she had with Wyatt was in her head on replay. She never truly knew that it would all blow up in her face. He wasn't the self righteous one… he was. "Fin!" The Palestinian looked up to see Dante showing her an empty pot. "Are the meatballs invisible today?"

Finley sighed, shaking her head. "My bad." She took the pot and started to shovel the meatballs into it.

"Do you want to... talk about whatever it is that is bothering you?" Dante asked.

"I'm fine." Finley muttered.

"But…"

"I said I'm fine!" Finley hissed out and Dante blinked taken aback.

"You know… I wish that sometimes, just once in a while, you'd depend on us the way we do on you." Dante took the pot and placed it on the table before sitting down. Finley was annoyed and ready to lash out but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Morgan squeeze her shoulder before taking the spaghetti bowl and taking it to the table. Finley looked at the Gold Ranger and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Dante." Finley said. "I'm… just really stressed out right now."

Dante grinned brightly. "It's fine, Finley. Just remember that we're here for you if something is bothering you."

Finley nodded before putting off her apron. She was interrupted by laughter as she noticed Wyatt entering the room laughing with Thalia on his back, telling absurd story like she normally does. Overcome by an unexpected feeling of sadness, Finley watched the two interact. It seemed so easy for them… so easy for everyone else to talk – it made her seem like she was the autistic one.

"You're giving out free pigback rides?" Dante asked excitedly.

"Yes Mega but only for moi." Thalia said and Wyatt rolled his eyes before putting her down. He looked around and for a brief second, his eyes met with Finley before she looked away.

"Well… at least you're out of your room now." Morgan said. "Your Grinch act was getting too old."

"I'm really sorry about that guys." Wyatt said as he sat down. "It's just the Mansigh thing…"

"Was bothering you." Morgan picked up his glass. "We could tell." He began to drink the water.

"M… m… Mansigh is my mother." Wyatt finally blurted out and the Rangers froze at the confession. "I suspect that… maybe me getting arrested is linked to why she is working with the police."

"Wait… what?" Dante questioned.

"I… I have lied to you guys about… most of the things I told you. An… and I'm sorry." Wyatt said. "I… I find it so difficult to be open and communicate. Truth is… I am a liar. Will I tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? No. Will I try my best to… rely on you guys more often… yes. Because you rely on me… I sh… should rely on you more often."

Morgan looked at the Red Ranger and started to crack up before putting the glass on the table. "Wow, dude. No need to be so dramatic. We don't all air our dirty laundry out in the open so relax. Besides, we have all had our fair share of white lies. But remember that we will always be here for you no matter what… for each other."

"The cheese master is back." Dante joked at Morgan.

"Hey! This here is some swiss cheese. Expect some holes." The Gold Ranger rolled his eyes but the others laughed.

"Thanks guys." Wyatt sighed. "I was just… scared of what you guys would think if you knew the truth."

"Don't even start with that." Thalia laughed. "I actually think you guys would not survive one minute inside my head."

"The fantasies about me are too hot?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think that's your head you're referring to." Thalia said. "And it needs to get checked." Laughter ensued all around the table as they ate but only Finley was quiet the entire time, eating her meal in silence. Of course it was hard for the others to notice her discomfort because she was always quiet.

* * *

A fifteen year old girl sighed as she stared out the window overlooking her hospital bed. She missed her regular hospital back in Lansing. The personnel were a lot more… mean spirited. She wondered when they could finally move back there anyway. The way her mother uprooted her from Michigan was unexpected but it was a big job and she hasn't had those since her brother went to prison.

"Anna, sweetie!" The girl looked up and smiled as Amelia rushed into the room and sat down by her bed.

"Hey mom." Anna tiredly said.

"You look terrible sweetie." Amelia joked. "Like the dialysis took too much life out of you."

"The nurse here is mean." Anna laughed. "She should be denied from using syringes forever." Amelia chuckled at her daughter's joke. "How was work?" Amelia frowned, shaking her head. "I saw the news." Her mother remained silent. "You don't have to keep doing this."

"Not when you are so close to getting a kidney." Amelia reassured her. "You're almost near the top of the donor list. We need the money."

"But there must be other jobs." Anna argued.

Amelia shook her head. "Between keeping up with your treatment and keeping Tigersgate afloat, the small jobs are not enough. People aren't giving us big jobs anymore, sweetie – no one wants to be associated with a family with a notorious…" Amelia shook her head. "It doesn't matter. As long as I get enough for my kids, I am fine."

"Did you have time to go see Wyatt?" Anna asked almost excitedly. Amelia was almost hesitant to speak but nodded. "How is he?"

"He's fine." Amelia lied with a smile. She did not want to dampen her daughter's already sour mood.

"Thank God!" Anna smiled. "He must be skinny by now… when we go to visit, I should bake him that chocolate fudge cake he loves."

"Mmm…" Amelia hummed with a sad taint to her tone that was rather undetectable to the girl's excitement. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"When can we go see him?" Anna asked.

"... Soon." Amelia said. "The receptionist said she would connect to me once visiting days happen."

Anna pouted. "I'm sure that receptionist is as mean as my nurse." Amelia laughed.

"The worst!" Amelia exclaimed.

"D.C. people have no courtesy." Anna said in mirth.

"Wait until you get to New York." Amelia joked but was interrupted her phone ringing. "I… I am so sorry, Anna. I should've turned it of–"

Anna shook her head. "It's okay. But I'm kind of hungry."

Amelia smiled. "Let me guess… you want a pie."

"Savory please!" Anna grinned. "Chicken and mushroom." Amelia rolled her eyes before picking up the call and walking out of the room.

"Mansigh." She answered.

"How fast can you re-calibrate our arsenal?" Attorney White's voice annoyed her to the core but Amelia tried her best to keep her straight, happy face.

"Give me an hour or two." Amelia said. "I feared that they would have to much fire power so I optimized the ability to lower its–" The red haired woman was interrupted by the sound of laughter on the other end of the line. "Something funny?"

"Why would you want to lower the horse power?" Pamela laughed. "I need you to raise it."

"Did you not see the news?" Amelia asked. "Those weapons are dangerous. Besides, you saw how ineffective those blasters were against the aliens."

"Hence why we need to amp them up." Attorney White said. "Tomorrow you will be on the scene, no questions asked. I'll send you details. Remember our agreement, Amelia." The line went dead, leaving Amelia angry and in despair.

* * *

Alarms sounded the next morning in the base and the Rangers were up and rushing out to the capitol where Shadow was holding up the National Treasury with their Ranger suits. "Alright… does everyone have their neutralizers?" Wyatt asked and they nodded. "Alright, we need a plan. Rontico is probably in there so this is the only way we can figure out what they are planning. I'm going in."

"Alone? That sounds risky." Morgan said.

"I know… which is why I need someone to go in there with me. Not all of us should go in there to face Shadow in case the police show up. Thalia, you're with me. I could use your eye." Wyatt said.

"Got it." Thalia nodded.

"Finley… I need you to take a vantage point of the Treasury from above. " The Red Ranger said.

"You… you want me away from the fight?" Finley stopped her hightail and shouted in outrage. "Is this about yester–"

He cut her off as he stopped along with her. "It's not." Wyatt said as he summoned the C.O. cannon and handed it to her. "It's three of you against an entire police force of dangerous weapons. Even if it was five of us against them, the chances of us getting through this are dicey. I need you to fire this at the police officers from above while Dante and Morgan handle the situation from down here because you are the best shooter here."

"Uh… guys!" Dante who was a pacing away pointed at the national treasury building. As Wyatt and Finley came into sight of it, it came into sight and it was covered by a dark cloud.

"These fights get weirder and weirder everyday." Morgan said.

"Wyatt, let's go!" Thalia said

"Right." Wyatt rushed forward to join her as they disappeared into the cloud.

"What was that all about?" Morgan came to her side. "Yesterday?"

Finley gave him an annoyed look from behind her visor before scoffing. "Standby from down here, I'll cover you from above." With that, she put the C.O. cannon on her back and teleported away.

* * *

Upon entering the building, there was a cloud of darkness that blinded them. It was quite hot inside… a sharp contrast to how it normally is with air conditioning and cooling. "This was not a good idea was it?" Thalia asked.

Wyatt pressed at a button on the side of his helmet. "Alarik, do you have something for this?" Wyatt asked into his intercom.

"Activating night vision." Alarik said and the visors went into neon colors as they saw people in distress in several rooms, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"Okay… so we can see." Thalia said.

"There must be a point to this blackout." Wyatt said. "Something is happening in here."

"How do we get the dark one out and find out what's going on?" Thalia asked.

Out of nowhere, a spark of lightning came from the cloud and slammed down where the Rangers stood. "Thalia!" Wyatt threw her out of the way, landing on the floor a pacing away. "Are you okay?"

"What. The. Actual. Hell!" Thalia hissed. "What are you… some kind of rain cloud?"

"Welcome to my domain, Power Rangers." Shadow's voice cackled as more streaks of lightning struck around them. The two Rangers rushed out of the way for cover throughout the place. "Those bright colored spandex can't help you today!"

* * *

Police forces began to gather outside the National Treasury while the remaining Rangers stood out of their sight. They began to spread out and cover the perimeter of the building. "First the White House now the treasury which is right next to it." Pamela muttered in annoyance to Commander Barchan who sat beside her in a van nearby "They should've just evacuated the whole avenue."

"How were we supposed to know that aliens have to do with the monetary system?" Barchan responded. "So… what's our plan?"

"Send in four troops into the building to assess the situation." Pamela said. "We only move if it is clear." She looked to the back of the van. "Mansigh… make sure the systems are up and running." The red haired woman said nothing but shoot her a look of indifference before turning back to her computer screen.

* * *

"Wyatt… there are four people moving into the Treasury." Morgan informed Wyatt through their intercoms. "How's it in there?"

"Flash lights don't seem to work in this darkness so… not much they can do beside getting lost." Wyatt whispered into his intercom as he noticed four figures walk in and were immediately numbed by the darkness.

"Yep… they're useless alright." Thalia whispered as she noticed them flail and walk around uselessly in the darkness.

"How come you can see?" Morgan asked.

"There's night vision in our goggles." Finley mentioned. "I noticed that I could see the black mist when I got on top of a building. Alarik must've activated it for all of us."

"If the troops cannot see through the black mist then you should use the top of the treasury as your vantage point." Thalia noted.

"Already on it." Finley said.

"Wait… why are you whispering?" Dante asked.

"Trust me… the situation we are in calls for it." Thalia whispered as well. The two were hidden beneath a desk in – what looked to be – the reception area. Shadow had not bothered in attacking them since they hid under there.

"For some odd reason… Shadow can see us." Wyatt said.

"Must be the spandex." Morgan scoffed. "I bet people can see this gold thing from Mars."

"The spandex… that's it!" Thalia exclaimed quietly before demorphing into her recon equipment. She took off the face helmet but left the glasses on to keep the night vision capabilities on.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt questioned.

"Our spandex… that's how he sees us." Thalia mentioned as she started to remove her jacket. "We have to change into civilian clothing and find out how to get Shadow out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wyatt guffawed as he went into brain fart mode, sputtering nonsense. "Y...y...you're going to change here!"

"Turn the night vision off on your visor, perv." Thalia scoffed.

"I… I… I can't do that on my own!" Wyatt stammered. "An...an...and what's wrong with our recon suits?"

"Look away or ogle as much as you like." Thalia said. "Our recon suits are also made out of our ranger spandex. Best not take chanc– look away, you motor headed pervert!"

"I'm sorry!" Wyatt turned away and the Blue and Gold rangers could not contain their laughter anymore.

"S… so… wh… what's the plan?" Wyatt asked.

"We need to find a way to get him out." Thalia said. Wyatt heard ruffling with a backpack near by. "God, it's hot in here – don't look!"

"I'm not!" Wyatt defended himself.

"Wait, it's hot in here… he's a big raincloud, right?"

"Basically…"

"And clouds are moved by wind right?" Thalia continued.

"We blow him out?" Wyatt asked.

"That's about it." Thalia said. "If I can get to the ventilation system here and turn on all the fans and air conditioning then we can drive him out or at least revert him back to his regular form."

"That sounds… highly implausible." Wyatt said.

"It's freaking hot in here, the damn lights are still on so there's power… why is the cooling system off then?" Thalia buttoned up her shirt.

"... It… it's worth a try…" Wyatt reluctantly agreed.

"Okay… so you distract Shadow long enough for me to slip out, navigate the place and find the cooling system." Thalia said. "Because if one of us doesn't come out then he is going to get suspicious."

"Then how am I going to go around and figure out what is happening here undetected?" Wyatt asked.

"... Okay… here's the plan."

* * *

"Have the troops on the inside sent back Intel?" Pamela asked.

"Other than the fact that it is dark and they can't see, nothing." An officer manning the communication station of the van answered back.

"What about flashlights... night vision goggles?" Pamela asked.

"No visuals." She clarified.

"Damnit!" Pamela huffed. "What is going on in there?"

* * *

After a while, Wyatt, who was still in his Ranger spandex, jumped out of his hiding place. "Finally ready for round two?" Shadow's voice cackled as lightning struck the floors. "Leaving your yellow friend behind?" Wyatt said nothing as he ran quickly through the halls before spotting a room full of people huddled on the ground. He quickly demorphed and ducked into the room, landing on a person. "I… am… so… so sorry." He stammered as he got off the female worker he landed on top of.

"Where did you go, Red Ranger!" The people heard Shadow's voice hiss and panic filled the room. "How are you hiding from me!"

"Shh!" Wyatt hushed the woman beside him before she said anything out loud until it went quiet. "Tr… try as much to be as quiet as possible, okay?" Wyatt said in a low tone.

"Are you a Power Ranger?" The woman asked blindly into the dark. Wyatt was about to just stand and walk off but the lady gripped onto his hand. "Please! You're going to save us… right?"

Wyatt looked at the woman before brushing off her hand. "I will… do what I can." With that, he walked while crouching over to an empty corner where he could change out of his recon suit.

Meanwhile, Thalia was stealthily walking through the halls, making sure not to attract attention from Shadow. She made sure to move quietly but quickly, walking through the building to look for the control also took the same tactic once he was back in his civilian attire, with his blaster in hand and quietly looking through every office and room until he noticed a huge, looming figure in a nearby office that he could recognize from anywhere.

Forgoing the quiet and stealth tactic, he moved quickly into the office and fired. Rontico pulled out his sword and blocked the blast. "Red Ranger…" The henchman smirked his unusually cruel smile. "I have been expecting you."

* * *

"That's it," Pamela hissed out, tired of the laying in wait. "Troops, move in and bombard the place."

"Wait… what?" Amelia yelled out. "You can't do–"

"Oh, yes I can." Pamela said. "Who knows what those abominations have done in there already while we are hanging back here and doing nothing. "

"There are over a hundred people in there." Amelia said. "People will die."

"Quiet." Pamela said. "You've encouraged your son to kill with your technical knowledge. I even have my suspicions that he may be involved in this somehow."

"Excuse me?" Amelia looked offended. "That's it… I'm shutting this down!" She turned to her monitor to shut down the blasters but her hand was roughly grabbed by the woman next to her and twisted behind her back along with the other. She was then handcuffed and pushed away from the station.

"I didn't think it would have to come to this. You can sit here and watch." Pamela sighed. "Commander, chief… let's move." She said before walking out of the van. The troops began to hold up their blasters and move towards National Treasury. Amelia watched on as they were ready to fire but a huge blast from above came down and merely passed through a few of them but fried their blasters and rendered them useless.

Indistinct chatter of confusion filled the are Pamela and the other officers stared at the hit officers fiddle with their blasters but nothing happened. Dante and Morgan dropped down from their hiding spots opened fire.

* * *

Wyatt grunted as he dodged Rontico's incoming attack before dropping his blaster and unsheathing his shield to block another attack. "You Rangers are very clever… more clever than I expected." Wyatt grunted as he was pushed into a wall but Wyatt ducked the incoming slice and rolled away from him. It was harder to take hits without even the recon suits protecting him.

"Wh… what are you planning?" Wyatt breathed.

Rontico laughed. "And… what is it your business?"

"You are ruining lives." Wyatt said.

"And you are suddenly a hero?" Rontico laughed. "Wyatt Andrew Lennox?" Wyatt's eyes widened behind his glasses "What… you actually think I would face any opponents and know nothing about them? How can I pass up the opportunity of knowing that you and your teammates are mere criminals; murderers, thieves, liars… and yet you come before us with some jagged sense of justice, acting like our mission to regain our planet's dignity back is more evil and worthy of punishment then what you've done?"

Angrily, Wyatt threw his shield at Rontico which he blocked. It spun against his sword insistently and quickly before drawing back to Wyatt like a boomerang. Rontico put hus sword up and looked at the obvious grove it left on the blade. "Look at what you did to my sword! How splendid! Such a murderous rage from the so-called uncoordinated boy with a disease you humans call aspergers'. It is probably no different… the rage you had as you killed our helpers and the rage you must've used to kill your family."

Wyatt was fuming in anger as he charged forward for Rontico with a newfound resolve and slammed his shield into his hand to move away his sword before slicing at Rontico's abdomen with a spike, forcing him backwards. Rontico laughed merrily as he pulled himself up. "You're becoming stronger, child. Now we can have a more… thrilling fight." Rontico claimed as he charged for Wyatt.

Thalia was moving through the building's control rooms until she found the building's central cooling system. "Great… now all I need is an instruction manual." Thalia murmured as she looked at the many different levers and buttons in confusion. "Oh boy... When in doubt… press every button." She shrugged as she got to work.

* * *

"You guys okay down there?" Finley asked from where she was, readying the cannon for another round of fire.

"Just dandy." Dante said as he ducked under a police officer. "Question… are we allowed to take them down?"

"As… long as you don't cause physical pain… I think." Finley thought about it out loud.

"Good enough for me." Morgan said as he tripped an officer and fired his blaster at him, putting his weapon out of commission.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Dante asked his fellow Ranger as he flipped an officer over.

"As a slight form of payback from eight years ago, yes I am." Morgan laughed with mirth like a little girl.

Dante blinked at him in surprise before comically taking down a police officer and firing at him without taking his eyes off of the Gold Ranger. "I'm seriously worried right now…"

* * *

Wyatt and Rontico's spat had littered into the hall as the two continued to block blows from one another and send back some of their own. The exchange continued with Wyatt struggling a lot as Rontico really raised his game. The Amysthean moved faster and his blows were more clean, precise and lethal.

Wyatt was unarmed of his weapon before Rontico swung his sword twice; one cutting at his wrist while the other at his side. In a daze of pain and white hot anger, Wyatt blindly tried to charge forward but was kicked in the gut. The momentum forced him to hit a wall and fall down to the floor. The Red C.O. Ranger winced in pain and wiggled along the floor, holding at his bleeding side. "Not the kind of fight I was hoping for but I still had a ton of fun!" Rontico laughed as he looked at the blood on his sword. "You humans have such red blood, it's almost quite a marvel to look at." Wyatt grunted and hissed as he tried to get back up. "It was quite a blast while it lasted but I am afraid that my time here is done. We should play again sometime." With that, Rontico teleported out, leaving Wyatt to his anger and injuries and shame – shame at how he let Rontico get to him the way he did.

"Wow, you're quite pathetic, Red Ranger." Wyatt gasped at the sound of Shadow as he finally emerged from a bit of the dark cloud hovering above him. "Found you." The Amysthean cackled, raising his saber to deliver the final strike but was shocked to see the temperature go down and the wind pick up in the halls, causing him to quickly float away. Marveling at the sight, Wyatt forgot his pain and injuries before jumping to his feet, morphing and following the dark cloud as it cleared through the halls.

As for the Yellow Ranger, a hick, a fart and a cough of gears later, Thalia finally had the air con conditioning up and running with air akin to a massive storm blowing throughout the entire building as all the vents opened and fans went madly fast. "If only Ïsa were here!" Thalia smirked at her handiwork with her hands on her hips in something like a victory pose before morphing and following the cloud out herself.

* * *

As the outside forces continued to be demobilized by the Rangers, Attorney White angrily moved back to the police van where Amelia was watching the fight in awe; amazed at how the Rangers were destroying her weaponry without causing any harm to anyone around. She was pulled out of her reverie by someone grabbing her hair and forcing her to look up. "Stop looking at this scene like a damn retard and fix this." Pamela commanded.

"That is not how things work." Amelia deadpanned.

"Your stupid weapons are dying." Dr. White said.

"You're the one who stupidly ran into battle even when I advised against it." The inventor countered. "And on top of that, you handcuffed me to a chair. From a police officer, that is violation of my rights."

"You are not under arrest or anything but with all the information I have on you, you may as well be in a jail cell." She unlocked her wrists. "Fix things… now!" Amelia glared at Pamela before turning to her monitor and typing in codes.

* * *

The black cloud soon moved out from the inside the building and Shadow emerged on the outside with the darkness covering the treasury building slowly fading off. "Why those little–"

"K'ya!" Finley dropped down from above with unsheathed scythes in hand and cut into Shadow before landing on the ground. "Blue Ranger, Gold Ranger… keep your focus on the Police Officers. I will handle this one."

"Roger." Morgan said as he did a round house kick, kicking the cop several paces away.

Finley charged forward with her scythes ready and locked weapons with Shadow. The two combatted in a continuous exchange as they blocked each others' advances. Shadow jumped a pacing back, preparing to spin and turn into a dark cloud but Wyatt rushed across the lot and hopped over Finley, shooting several blasts at Shadow whilst in midair which caught the alien off guard.

"Wyatt…" Finley muttered.

"Don't give him space." Wyatt instructed.

"Huh?" Finley mused her confusion.

"I have figured him out." Wyatt said. "In order for him to disappear and become insusceptible to our attacks, he stands back and spins around. We shouldn't allow him any space to do so."

"Of course!" Finley nodded. "If we keep him overloaded with attacks then we just might have a chance. Let's go!" The two charged forward, Wyatt threw his shield first, cutting through Shadow from the front then back and immediately afterwards, Finley leaped forward and swung both scythes in a perfect arc, hitting through Shadow. Landing on the ground, Finley threw a kick as well that Shadow managed to dodge but rushing from the side was Wyatt who shaved his side with the spike on his shield.

Finley charged with a kick but Shadow caught her by the leg. "Back off, you pest." He threw the Silver Ranger away.

"Finley!" Wyatt remarked dropping his shield as he sped forward. He caught her before spinning around and whipping out his blaster, making sure to hit him before he could disappear into a black cloud. "Are you okay?" He asked with a wince, ignoring his own pain before helping her steady herself on her feet.

"Uh… thank you." Finley nodded.

"What are friends for?" Wyatt shrugged before charging for Shadow once more.

"Friends?" Finley stopped momentarily, allowing the words to sink as she watched Wyatt continuously out best the monster. It amazed her just how easily he treated others – she did nothing that warranted him to treat her as a friend yet he did. She could barely understand what goes in his head.

"So… what did I miss?" Thalia appeared from beside her.

* * *

"The systems are fried." Amelia said with a somewhat relieved and sardonic look on her face after she fiddled around with all her equipment. "There's nothing more I can do. Now if you will excuse me." She said as she stood up and proudly walked out of the van.

Pamela looked royally pissed before transmitting a message to the troops. "Retreat, all troops should retreat immediately." Respecting the message, the police officers withdrew from the fight.

* * *

Shadow rolled across the ground several paces away as the Rangers all come up against him. "You idiotic Rangers!"

Dante, Thalia and Finley handed Wyatt their fire canisters while Finley gave back the C.O. cannon before the rushed forward. Shadow tried to disappear but Dante's lance hit him first, followed by Finley's scythes and Thalia's arrows. In his dazed state, Morgan and Wyatt held and loaded the C. . Wyatt spun the ammunition.

"Quintuple blade strike, fire!" Both him and Morgan said as they fired the cannon and hit Shadow. Shadow let out a final screech before falling to the ground and exploding.

"Thank God, that was over!" Thalia huffed.

"You did nothing!" Morgan explained.

Thalia glared at him. "Next time there's a huge, black cloud that shits lightning inside a building, I'm nominating your ass to go in."

"It's funny how you guys always forget about the mega monster." Dante pointed to the growing monster and the other Rangers groaned.

"We have got to figure out a way around that." Thalia murmured.

"Zords assemble!" All the Rangers proclaimed and their zords came flying over as they were ready to battle Shadow and defeat him one last time. From the distance, Rontico watched closely with a grin on his face as two figures came beside him.

"Can my curiosity by alleviated, please?" Dunvall asked his fellow henchman as they watched the mechanical birds combine into a Megazord and begin their fight with Shadow. "It is not proper courtesy to leave a man wondering."

"Do not worry, Dunvall." Harton said from beside her. "Today marks the day that the state of District of Columbia shall fall. Phase one of our plan is finally complete. But first… we have one final stop to make."

* * *

Amelia ran as fast as she could to the place where the Rangers were descending from the zords after the zord battle ended. She panted heavily as she ran over to them. "Power Rangers!" She yelled out to them and the five turned round to face her as she ran over. She arrived before them and stopped, hunching over as she tried to regain her breath.

"Ma'am… what seems to be–"

"Thank you!" Amelia came right out and said it, causing the five Rangers to stare on at her on confusion from behind their masks. Amelia fell onto her knees. "Thank you… thank you so much Rangers."

"But ma'am… we were just doing our job–"

"I'm the one who did it." Amelia cut off the Gold Ranger from speaking and looked up at them, her eyes turning teary. "I'm the one who made the weapons for the police. I made it… hoping and praying that maybe you'd find a way to stop it because I… I had no other option. I didn't know that… so many lives would be destroyed in the process. Thank you… thank you for stopping them without causing any harm."

"... Don't be so hasty next time." The other four Rangers were shocked at the words spoken by their Red Ranger. "Your weapons caused… a lot of problems, some of which cannot be fixed. " Amelia bowed her head in shame but was surprised to see a gloved white hand held out before her. "But the fact that you are willing to own up to your mistakes is something many people cannot do."

Amelia smiled. "I've always encouraged my children to own up to the mistakes they make because life is full of it. If I can't do that myself then I'm a bad one." She took his hand and stood up. "I don't expect an apology or acknowledgement to fix anything but I'm willing to do whatever I can to do so." Amelia stopped and let go of the Rest Ranger's hand. She cocked her head to the side, staring intently at the Red Ranger for a long moment before standing on her tip toes and reaching her hand up and putting it on top of his head. "You're… the same height as my son." All the Rangers froze and held their breath until she stepped back down and nodded. "Sorry about that… nostalgia. I should let you people be. And thank you… for sacrificing yourselves for the sake of others as well." She smiled one last time – a very motherly one – before walking off.

"Wyatt…" The Silver Ranger said once Mansigh was out of an earshot. She cautiously took a step forward and reached her hand out to her frozen leader but was stopped by insistent beeping. The Red Ranger broke out of his trance before pressing the button on the side his helmet.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Ye...yes?" Wyatt's voice sounded scratchier and shakier than usual. "Ok...okay. We… we're on our way." He turned off his intercom. "There's a crisis. We need to go back to the base now."

* * *

"After the release of a large amount of evidence stacked against Vice President Maxwell Coulson and several members of the senate is being placed under review for allegations of corruption and state capture." Lisa Pertain reported on TV. "Allegations rose after it was claimed that current alien attacks on the state arose after their planet was destroyed due to a search and destroy mission for a percious gem indigenous to their race. The mission was conducted by Vice President Coulson through NASADA under the mandate of the senate despite President McKenzie's stake against the invasion plans. Until then, Secretary of State, Margaret Dupree shall be overseeing state affairs–" Dante stopped the feed and the Rangers looked on, utterly stunned.

"They raided the White House first… to find hidden information of the attack." Thalia said.

"Then they started to plant that information everywhere they could for it to easily reach the public and leak out." Morgan added.

"The military archives was to plant information of the military personnel that participated…" Dante put the first pin on the old military archives in town on the map. "The mega monster attacked near here… too much of a coincidence to attack one of the cities military archives then the second battle happens next to the old one. Something tells me Rontico was planting the personnel list there and only attacked the Lieutenant General at the new one who took part in the first one to try and milk him for more information."

"The civic archives." Wyatt put the second pin. "To plant the bill of NASADA personnel who allowed the mission to space. The public already know that G.I. made the weapons because the government threw us under the bus."

"And today at the National Treasury." Thalia put the last pin. "They revealed that nearly 20 million U.S. dollars was missing from the state budget. On the bill that was leaked from the White House to the state, it shows that only a portion of it went into preparing for the mission. Where is the rest of the money?"

"We'll worry about that later." Morgan said. "So… all the fights were distractions. The TV station and the earthquake-slash-hell on earth stunt was to get us to be preoccupied because the police started to interfere in our fights."

"That's when they started planting the info." Dante snapped his fingers. "When the police took over the public's safety affairs, that's when they started to plant information outside."

"Because they knew we'd be too busy keeping those guys out of danger." Wyatt said. "She… she's been playing us this entire time. Her aim was to confuse the state and drive the government out. But why all this trouble to topple the government?"

"Well here's the obvious last piece of the puzzle." Thalia said. "Coulson hasn't been overthrown… yet. They need one final piece of evidence to bring him down – the Sandlily. If they really did complete their mission and hoard the gems then… that is the last thing that Harton is looking for."

"So we have to find it before she does." Morgan sighed before looking to Finley who stared blankly out into space. "I hate to be that guy but don't space out while we're working here!"

"Oh… sorry." Finley apologized.

"How far is Alarik in tracking the Sandlily?" Dante asked, moving on from the slight.

"He hasn't had a breakthrough but once he does, we are getting our hands on it no matter what." Thalia said.

"Something is bothering me about this." Finley finally said.

"What?" Thalia asked. Finley stood up and walked over to the map on the wall where they stood.

"How did they know where all these documents belong?" Finley asked. "Maybe Amystheist must have had some sort of monetary exchange system, a militia and an extraterrestrial scientific research system… but do they operate the same way as ours?" The others looked transfixed by Finley's words. "How did they know that the military archive is the best place to leave the list… why not the recruitment office or the head office? Why the national treasury and not the national bank? Why the civic archives instead of NASADA's head station itself? Moreover… how were they found so easily… it's not like they left it on top of a desk then the right person came along and just knew to report it without questioning its authenticity."

"Where are you going with this?" Morgan asked.

"How did they know attacking governors and statesmen would gain the attention of the state? How did she know who these men and women are? How did they know they would find the right information at the White House instead of going through the archives and treasuries first… how did they know the right places to attack, the right ways and the right times?" Finley said. "How do they thoroughly understand how the political system works here?"

"Well… they did kidnap the president."

"There's is only so much information they can get from him… and the president was kidnapped amidst the havoc of the governors getting attacked " Wyatt negated Dante. "Harton is working with people from Earth. That's how she has been able to do so much up to this point."

* * *

So… that's what they are planning." Commander Stanton sighed as he leaned back into his chair while Hendrick stood by his right side with the Rangers standing before him to report what they had discovered based on Harton's plot.

"But how does toppling the government help?" Hendrick questioned. "There must be an ulterior motive."

"There is." Stanton said. "Causing confusion for nothing makes no sense. We should be more vigilant."

"And what about Finley's theory on her having moles within the state?" Morgan spoke up.

"I've already sent Potter to track down the people who leaked the bills so you don't need to worry." Stanton said.

"Wait… who's Potter?" Dante piped up.

"Don't worry about it." Stanton said. "Good work, Rangers. Once Alarik finds the Sandlilies here on Earth then you'll be the first to know. You can go about your business."

The Rangers nodded before heading out of the room. "This is getting complicated, Joe." Hendrick commented and Stanton nodded. "You're unusually quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"If they wanted something… they would have invaded us by now, right?" Joseph asked.

"Huh?" Drewmore narrowed his eyes at Stanton.

"Amystheist was a small planet… practically an asteroid that could sustain life. Because half their entire race was wiped out… they are using mind games instead of brute force to take over." Joseph said.

"You think they are aiming at some kind of world domination?" Drewmore questioned.

"At first, yes… until I realized how they are going about it." Joseph said. "They are too small and insignificant to take over the entire earth. They could easily look for a different place to live but there are only a few planets even in other universes that are similar to Amystheist which are occupied hence they are looking to Earth for revenge. Should my theory be correct, they are more likely after a small portion of the Earth and will look to extend once they acquire it."

"So… the country?"

"Smaller." Joseph said.

"D.C." Hendrick finally understood. "But how they intend to conquer it…"

"That's what scares me." Joseph said. "She's too unpredictable. We can't even pinpoint what her next move could be after finding the Sandlily."

* * *

"Well, this sucks!" Dante announced as they went back to the REC room. He plopped onto the couch and opened the gaming console. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, apparently." Morgan joined him and picked up a controller. "I call dibs on 1P."

"Are we seriously going to sit here and do nothing?" Thalia questioned.

"What else can we do?" Morgan shrugged before offering the controller. "Wanna play?"

"You know I hate video games." Thalia denied.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Dante said. "We'll teach you."

"I dunno…" Thalia said in unsurety.

"We'll go easy on your loser ass." Morgan taunted.

"Bring it!" She took the gauntlet and joined the two on the couches. Wyatt who had been quiet the entire time, watching the exchange shook his head at the three before walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Wyatt…" The boy in question turned around to face Finley. "Can I… talk to you for a second in private?" The Red Ranger nodded before following her out of the REC room and into the hallway. Finley fidgeted as she stood before him, looking at her fingers.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Wyatt asked and Finley blinked rapidly, taken aback by the comment.

"Uh…" Finley shook her head. "I'm okay." Wyatt nodded. "Actually… no… I'm not okay."

"Oh… o...okay…" Wyatt stuttered.

"You're being nice to me." Finley said. "Even though I was mean to you."

"I… I was out of line ear… earlier today." Wyatt said. "I'm sorry, you… you were righ–"

"You're wrong!" Finley piped up, causing more confusion to Wyatt. "I… I was out of line. Totally out of line and I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I can be such a hypocrite sometimes that I just–"

"Finley." Wyatt halted her. "You were right. You had every right to say what you said just as I said what I did. We were both in the wrong in how we said it but the truth was still there."

Finley blinked in confusion. "Do you're not mad?"

"At first I was… partly." Wyatt said. "Then I remember what my mom said to me and I fully understood."

"Are you okay… about your mom and… the weapons?" Finley asked.

Wyatt looked down and sighed, scratching at his head. "I… I have a theory."

"Eh?"

"Before I went to Kennedy, business went down for my mom and Tigersgate." Wyatt said. "They probably didn't want to associate themselves with a known sociopath. Mom… probably took this job because she needed the money. "

"You and your mom have conducted a ton of projects before that have probably made tons of cash." Finley said. "She must've had some stocked up in savings or something."

"My… my little sister has… she has…" Wyatt paused, as if contemplating what to say. "... Kidney failure. Treatment is expensive and hospitals are known for milking people dry. I don't blame her for doing what she did." He stopped as he remembered the conversation he had with her. "... I really wanted to tell her that I'm in the suit. And I wanted to tell her how proud I was of her. But… stupid rules."

Finley smiled a bit from under her head wrap but hid the sentiment and settled for punching him in the shoulder. "Idiot!"

"Ow!" Wyatt cried out. "What was that for?"

"Do you want to put her in more danger as it is?" Finley hissed at him. "Don't think so selfishly!"

"You… you're right." Wyatt sighed. "Sorry. I guess you are the only person who will keep me line."

"Who else will?" Finley huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Your head is in the clouds far too much!"

Wyatt nodded. "Well… I'm off to my room."

Finley narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you not going to hang with everyone else?"

"Nah, they're having fun." Wyatt smiled. "I… I need time to myself."

Finley frowned at him. "Idiot…" She murmured. Wyatt looked confused but was even more shocked when Finley wrapped her arms around his middle. Half expecting her to strangle the life out of her, he was surprised by the fact that she wasn't squeezing him to death.

"Wha… Fi… Finley?" Wyatt guffawed but winced slightly due to the cut in his side.

"It's okay to be sad." Finley said. "Don't hide it from us. We're… here for a reason."

"Huh?"

"Your mom would be so proud of you." Finley said.

"Even though I ruined everything for her, my dad and my sister?" Wyatt sniffled.

"You made a mistake. And you know what she says about mistakes." Finley said with a smile. "She seems like… an amazing person. "

Wyatt smiled sadly before reciprocating the hug in a bit of difficulty. "Yeah… she is. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Covert Operations**

 **The Rangers head out to find the sandlily on Earth as Dr. White pieces together their true identities. Meanwhile, Stanton tries to unearth just how deep Harton planted her moles in the political system.**


	19. Buried Beneath (I)

**Episode 7: Buried Beneath**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Confliction**

* * *

"To think I'm supposed to be retired." Potter muttered in annoyance as her and her former team had surrounded an apartment down in Cleveland Park where they tracked down one of the leakers of the information regarding the attack on Amystheist; a corporal of the army, a week later. She stood in front of the door as her team crouched down at the sides, ready to step in in case it was a trap. She sighed before knocking on the door. "Corporal Siemens," She called out but things inside were silent. She tried again but all there was was radio silence. Chassity closed her eyes, put her hand on the doorknob and once she opened her eyes, they changed from brown to black as her eyes surveyed the inside of the room through the walls. She noticed a body lying on the couch inside in an awkward, unmoving position. "Cover me." Potter said before stepping back and kicking the door open. The others pulled out their blasters and followed her in. "Search the house." Chassity commanded before she approached the man and knelt before him. His eyes and mouth were wide open and a glass like substance was growing on his face. "Crap!" She hissed before she frantically reached for his wrist felt his pulse and was slightly relieved to see that he was s alive. "Thank God!" She sighed before activating the microphone on her face. "Stanton, we have a problem. The leaker is frozen… literally."

"Why does this still surprise us?" Joseph huffed in annoyance.

"Just get all the other units to act accordingly." She deadpanned into her microphone.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Finley questioned in annoyance as her and all the Rangers were gathered around three bodies that were all the same, eyes and mouths wide open as glass covered half of their faces.

"All three were involved in the leaking of the Amystheist raid bills." Chassity said. "Corporeal Michael Siemens leaked the army bill, Trinity Stokes leaked the NASADA personnel bill and Heith Turner leaked the state budget bill."

"And all three ended up like this…" Morgan said. "Is it safe to say that they were working alongside Harton?"

"... Were they forced against their own will?" Dante said. "They are incredibly strong and Harton can scare the pee out of anyone."

"I'll investigate further with your new combat team." Chassity said to Stanton before looking to the Rangers. "The newbies should wait. Alarik is close to cracking where the Sandlily on earth especially since he has a specimen to work with."

"Specimen?" Wyatt echoed.

"The glass growing on their face is a piece of the Sandlily." Chassity said. "The one you guys got in the Capitol Hill fire was too small to be helpful." She turned back to Joseph. "Who is the current head of combat?"

"I'll take you to him." Stanton said. "Drewmore, you stay with the kids." The two walked out of the room, leaving Drewmore and his team behind.

"Uh… who exactly is that?" Thalia asked.

"Chassity Potter, you can trust her." Drewmore said.

"... All five of you grew up together right?" Wyatt said and the others turned back to him. "You, the Commander, Dr. Alarik, Dr. Rhode and Miss Potter?"

"Yes, we did." Hendrick nodded.

"Yo… you guys were Rangers, weren't you?" Wyatt asked.

Hendrick sighed, shaking his head. "It… it was the hardest battle yet. Not even Joseph likes to talk about it."

"Seriously?" Morgan asked. "You guys were a Ranger team?"

"... Yes." Hendrick nodded. "In 1995 before G.I. was established when Ranger affairs were still rather… dicey. Dr. Rhode was the Pink Ranger, Potter was black, Joseph was green, Alarik was red and I was blue."

"Wait… Dicey?" Finley asked.

"A beloved mentor and respected figure throughout the galaxy had died." Hendrick said with a sad smile. "His name was Zordon. When he came to Earth to look for a method of advancing his idea of Ranger technology, he chose our foster mother and father to do so because they were inventors. He became a huge part of our lives – like the grandfather we never had. He started it all and when he died, things spiraled out of control more than we expected. An old enemy of his emerged and destroyed the Morphin Grid by taking the component inside that powers it."

"Then… what happened?" Dante asked.

"He killed our foster mother and using depletable Morphers, we chased him across the galaxy for six months." Hendrick said. "The final encounter was something none of us could forget. We each lost something." Drewmore said. "We were… never the same again."

"So Alarik was your leader?" Thalia asked. "He seems so… withdrawn."

"He was our strongest fighter and a fierce leader." Drewmore said. "After the battle, he was never the same. Joseph was a lot more serious too; he was the youngest so he was always out to prove that he was just as useful. Rhode was a more livelier person and Potter was more dull in comparison but it all just changed for us."

"What happened to you?" Morgan asked.

"I was… reckless when I was younger." Drewmore admitted. "Even though all five of us are here, we are more detached from each other than ever."

"Drewmore…" Alarik popped his head into the room. "Are you telling old war stories?"

Drewmore smiled sadly. "Are you mad at me?"

"With the veterans coming here soon and them dying to meet the new Rangers, it was bound to happen eventually." Alarik said. "I found a site on earth where the Sandlily must be buried." The Rangers looked to each other before following him out into the command center. "I was looking through the state budget leak and saw a large sum of money that bought out a piece of land in Maryland three days before they went to Amystheist. I sent a team there to check the perimiter and they found traces of Sandlily dust… enough for us to investigate the area."

"So, we're going to Maryland?" Morgan asked.

"Better go pack." Alarik said. "I'll make sure to keep you powered and updated."

* * *

"Where did you go?" Pamela murmured to her computer screen as she looked at five profiles belonging to Wyatt Lennox, Morgan Rockdale, Dante Price, Finley Coetzee and Thalia Turunen. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"Mommy?" Pamela looked back to see her daughter in her school uniform.

"Carlton still hasn't picked you up to go to school yet?" Pamela asked and the little girl nodded. "Well, I'll give him a call. I have work to do." Bethany could do nothing but give a helpless nod and retreat from the room as her mother obsessively stared at the screen. "The oldest one is barely twenty and yet they still dare to get in my way?" She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Peter… get me everything you know about the five missing kids from Kennedy and track them down… don't question me, just do it." With that she hung up and leaned back into her chair, contemplating her next move.

* * *

"So… I wonder what happened to them…" Thalia mentioned as she waited with the others in the command center for Drewmore to show up so they could go to Maryland.

"Who knows…" Morgan sighed as he flipped through a sports magazine. "... Drewmore is known to exaggerate so it probably isn't that deep."

"Morgan!" Dante's tone reprimanded the Gold Ranger.

"I'm just saying." Morgan said. "As difficult as Rangering may be, we haven't faced any real danger yet. So either they were really weak or we are better."

"Don't be such a jerk." Finley said. "They're the ones who trained us and all. If anything, they know exactly what they are talking about." Finley looked around. "Have you seen Wyatt?"

"Probably still in his room… why?" Dante asked.

"Just asking." Finley said rather uncomfortably even though the others didn't notice. "He's supposed to be here. Now we're behind schedule." She stood up and walked out, unaware that Morgan was watching her rather closely. She walked into the halls and over to her room but before she could buzz herself in:

"It's so adorable… the way you are acting." Finley jumped up startled before turning around to see Morgan smirking at her before he walked over.

"Huh?" Finley questioned.

"You like him." Morgan laughed. "How adorable, you like the little nerd."

"No, I don't." Finley hissed. "And we shouldn't be talking about this here!"

"Okay… explain how he is wasting our time even though Drewmore hasn't arrived yet?" Finley was trying to rack her brain for a plausible excuse but Morgan reached her own conclusion. "Well then, you must be really smitten with him if–"

"Wait…" Finley stopped before pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them. "... You've dated before, right?"

"With what time?" Morgan laughed. "I've been in prison since I was a kid." Finley was slightly frustrated. "But I'm a guy so you can trust me with anything."

"... I… well… I think I like him… but I'm… not sure." Finley admitted with a confused look on her face.

"What do you like about him?" Morgan asked.

"He… confuses me…" Finley said. "I can't… figure him out. That… makes me… want to be around him more… I guess?"

Morgan laughed. "It's like seeing a kitten with her first mitten ball." Finley frowned at her friend, muttering something under her breath but he simply took it as a swear before ruffling her hair. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I mean… Thalia… likes him too… and he probably likes her back." Finley said. "I don't really stand a chance here… and I don't want to."

"Don't want to?" Morgan cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Wyatt would… be better suited with Thalia." Finley said. "They… compliment each other… well."

"... They argue more than any of us here." Morgan pointed out. "Besides, you know the future ex-husband thing is a running gag."

"I know that, I just…" Finley frowned. "He always seems to… have fun around her. I just… make him angry."

Morgan was completely confused. "Did something happen between you two? I mean… you've been avoiding him the whole week…"

"Nothing happened." Finley insisted. "I just… I want… he has so much happening... to him. He is so plagued over what he did and his mother's involvement with the police… I just… I don't know. I'm staying away from him hoping that this… crush goes away."

"So… you want nothing to do with him?" Finley nodded. "Okay… I respect that but I just hope you don't regret it." Morgan opened the door just as Wyatt was about to buzz in from the outside.

"Oh… the...there you two are." Wyatt said as he looked to both Finley and Morgan. "Ho...hope I didn't interrupt something. We're about to leave." With that, he walked down the hall to the command center.

Morgan turned to Finley who looked very uncomfortable and red. "I'm sure he didn't think–"

"Please… don't even." Finley pleaded before picking up her scarf from her bedside table and wrapping it around her face to hide her blush from Morgan. Morgan sighed before walking out of her room. Finley shut the door behind him before moving towards her bed. Reaching underneath her mattress, she pulled out a photograph; her, Ezra and his best friend, Henry who was two years older than he was. All three were in their junior navy uniforms. She looked at the picture intently... it had been so long since she has seen his face. She wondered why she still had the picture.

"Enough..." She muttered rather darkily before she ripped it in pieces and threw the picture away.

* * *

"The next plan of action has been set?" Dunvall asked Harton as she sat on her throne and the Empress nodded almost absent mindedly. "My queen, is there a problem?"

"None at all." Harton said as she patted Akletsa on the head.

"Has he begun to speak to you?" Dunvall asked.

"I haven't been properly coronated." Harton said. "I am nothing to him."

Dunvall nodded. "Very well. If you do not need me–"

"Dunvall…" Harton said. "I need you on earth."

"Yes, my queen." Dunvall said.

"As soon as your mission is done, you must return at once." Harton said with finality.

Dunvall looked confused. "My queen… when have I not come back?"

"I'm glad you know that." Harton said.

"Empress, are you paranoi–"

"I am not!" Harton yelled rather offensively, her voice booming in echoes through the room. "I am fine. Leave at once."

"Empress…"

"I said leave!" Empress shouted once again in finality.

Dunvall sighed before taking steps towards her throne and bowing before her. Akletsa slithered forward along Harton's arm and hissed at Dunvall who ignored him. "Empress, my place is beside you. Should you need me here, I will be here and if you need me elsewhere then there I shall be. I will not desert you. I give you my word but you also have a duty to me and your people to be in the best health possible. Sleep, eat and keep yourself busy. I would not like history to repeat itself with you." With that, he stood up and walked out.

* * *

"So, Alarik has a ground map of the site." Hendrick said as he spread out a map on a table in front of them. They were on an aircraft flying to Maryland while going over a course of action. "The grounds are huge… it goes for about three kilometers but there are three target areas about 900 square meters wide that have been narrowed down to have the Sandlily."

"I...I su...sugestes to Drewmore that we split the area amongst us." Wyatt said. "The...there are six of us so we will sp...split ourselves into two and find out where the hoard of Sandlilies are."

"So, I advice that Thalia comes with me, Wyatt and Finley will take one quadrant and Dante and Morgan will take another." Drewmore clarified. "Apart from the fact that one person on each team should be able to drive, I feel that Thalia has a good eye but needs someone to keep her grounded in order for her not to get carried away. Dante and Morgan think well together on recon missions. Wyatt and Finley in my opinion can fit best in any case. Objections?"

"If that's the case then is it not fair if we spread out?" Finley said. "I suggest that I go with you and Wyatt goes with Thalia. Wyatt's technical ability compliments Thalia's memory and recon skills best. With the speed and precision that both you and I have, we can complete our quadrant faster and split and help the two other teams search."

Drewmore looked stupefied. "Speed and precision? We cannot afford to move quickly and overlook some things."

"But we can't afford to waste time either." Finley said. "While we are here, D.C. is defenseless."

"Stanton and Chassity are taking care of D.C." Drewmore insisted.

"Which is why we should think about this rationally." Finley argued back. "There is about nine hundred square meters to cover and we do not have enough time. If anything, speed is what we need right now if we will get back to D.C. on time to help. "

"She does have a point." Thalia shrugged.

"I'm okay with anything." Dante said. "Whatever is best."

Morgan looked at the Silver Ranger skeptically, as he was the only person who truly understood the human emotion behind that reasoning. "I guess…" He shrugged. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked conflicted as he looked around. "I… I don't know…"

"Come on, future ex-husband…" Thalia latched onto his arm. "It'll be fun."

"It… it's not supposed to be fun." Wyatt stammered before sighing. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Dr…Drewmore's set up was just fine."

Thalia pulled away from Wyatt and pouted. "You're mean! You really don't want to go on a mission with me? How stingy."

"Th...that has n...nothing to do with this." Wyatt huffed meekly in annoyance before rubbing his temples. "I… I don't know." He looked to Finley. "Finley… I'm with Dr…Drewmore on this one. Sp...speed isn't something to look at."

"Wyatt, use your head." Finley hissed. "If we leave D.C. unattended for too long, things will go wrong. Once Drewmore and I finish our quadrant, I will join Dante and Morgan while you will be joined by Drewmore. That is the best possible way."

"Use your head?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you even using yours?"

"Excuse me?" Finley asked angrily. "D.C. is in danger and we left it vulnerable. We have no time for you to avoid recon missions just because you – our spineless leader – has some personal affair going on that avoids you from working with her." The whole plane went quiet at the heavy statement and everyone – even Drewmore – dared not to speak. The plane started to lose power and descend.

Wyatt looked rather angry before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine. The sooner we get this over with the better. Keep your Morphers on and keep contact at all times. Let's get ready to land." He stepped away from the table to the sides to prepare his equipment and the others followed as well. Finley did the same as well and got her equipment ready.

"I hope to God that was not personal." Finley looked to the side to see Drewmore on her side. "Going against your leader that is."

"He needs to grow a pair." Finley defended herself before walking over to load the buggy they would go with but Drewmore followed.

"He's proven to be a capable leader until now. I think he has owned up to the title of it." Drewmore said. "Unless you mean something else."

"Maybe Red Rangers in your time were different." Finley said. "Times have changed."

Drewmore sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "You know things like this; double meanings and hidden agendas… these are what destroys Ranger teams and severe ties between friends." Finley walked to the other end of the plane to sit back down.S he would not let herself get guilt tripped into this. Her going together with Wyatt alone for a mission that could take days in the state she was in was a bad idea. It was not worth it. _It's best he hates me…_ Finley thought to herself. _It's for the best…_

* * *

"And who is this?" Potter questioned as Joseph came over with a red haired woman. The former head of combat stood by her car as she waited for Joseph whom she agreed she would go on investigations with.

"Chass, meet Trina Aleister." The woman nodded. "Our current head of combat. Aleister, meet your predecessor, Potter."

"I didn't think this Aleister was a woman." The Asian woman said.

"I could say the same about you, Potter." Aleister shot back. "So… are we going to investigate on the leakers or what?"

"Go ahead." Potter stepped aside and let Aleister into the back seats. "Lil' bro…" Joseph turned to look at Aleister. "Can we trust her? I thought we agreed that an alumni Ranger would replace me."

"She is a good candidate for the job." Stanton insisted.

"She is an outsider." Potter said.

"She is for the cause and she has done a great job so far." Stanton said and Potter looked skeptical. "Just trust me?"

Potter sighed before handing him the car keys. "You drive."


	20. Buried Beneath (II)

**Episode 7: Buried Beneath**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Little Demons**

* * *

After the aircraft landed and opened the back hatch into a ramp, the buggies drove out and split in three separate directions with Drewmore and Finley going straight south, while Morgan drove him and Dante north east and Wyatt drove him and Thalia north west. "So… where should we start… from the edge coming out wards?" Thalia suggested as she looked at the map to check the search area they were assigned to.

"That would be for the best." Wyatt said rather absent mindedly as he drove, focusing on the dusty plains.

"So we have nine hundred square meters to search… could take days." Thalia said.

"Probably." Wyatt deadpanned.

"I only packed one tent." Thalia joked, hoping to get a rise out of him. "We'll have to share."

"We'll improvise." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Thalia hissed in annoyance. "Can you please not...be like that?"

"Like what?"

"An ass!" The Yellow Ranger exclaimed. "Too bad you're stuck with me but suck it up! It's not like we have an option."

Wyatt's face fell when he realized that he was being rude to her for no good reason. She wasn't at fault for anything. "I… I'm s...sorry." He apologized. "I'll try to loosen up."

Thalia smiled. "Thank you." She picked up the map. "I'm… sorry about Finley. She shouldn't have treated you like that."

"It's… her business." Wyatt said. "I'm sorry but I still have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't blame you." Thalia said. "D.C. has been quiet for a week after chaos broke out. Going quick would be natural for us but… I feel like we're being–"

"Watched?" Wyatt added. "They had enough time to look for the Sandlily while they caused chaos. I mean… we haven't seen baldy in ages. He couldn't have been with Harton wherever she is."

"I agree." She said. "We really need to be cautious."

* * *

Pamela walked into Kennedy and up to the receptionist's desk. "Can I help you?" The bored receptionist asked as she filed her nails.

"MPD." Pamela showed her badge. "I need information on the five juveniles that disappeared."

The receptionist looked utterly annoyed. "Look ma'am, I don't know who you are but we have no students who have disappeared. All our inmates have been accounted for."

Pamela smirked. "So you say." She laughed. "Listen Mrs. Deluxe-double-cheese-burger-and-a-side-of-diet-coke… you do not want to get in my way. So it is best you tell me what I need to know so we can both go our separate ways."

"You don't scare me." The offended receptionist spat.

"Not yet I don't." Pamela smirked.

* * *

"You've been quiet." Drewmore commented as he drove the buggy through the dusty plains while Finley sat quietly next to him. She looked out at the dust laden land and thought quietly to herself. Drewmore sighed as he continued on in silence until – unbeknownst to them – they passed an invisible sphere. "We're about to reach the edge of our quadrant." A buzzing sound filled the air suddenly.

"Wait…" Finley spoke up as she realized the buzz was louder at one end than another. "Go to that hill."

"I'm way ahead of you." He accelerated as he moved forward until they reached the hill as the buzz was getting louder and louder. They got off and as soon as Finley was out of the buggy, she put her morpher to the level of her lips. "Guys, we have reached a suspicious area of our–" Finley was cut off by a strange sound from her morpher. "Hello? Morgan… Thalia… Guys, can you read me?" She tried several buttons on her morpher but they didn't work. "Guys!"

"Finley, our equipment is not working." Drewmore said.

"What?" Finley ran over to Drewmore who was fiddling through the equipment.

"Someone has intercepted our signal." Drewmore said.

"Can you get it back?" Finley asked.

"Even if I can, I'm not sure how to go about it… I can't go on by much with my handyman skills." Drewmore said as he started to unload the equipment. "There's something wrong here. Leave me here, you drive back to the aircraft and contact the rest of the team."

"Right." Finley entered the buggy and turned the key in the ignition but it refused to start. "What the…" She turned it continuously but nothing was happening – not even the starting grunt. "We've waltzed right into a trap haven't we?" She looked back to her mentor who took a rock and threw a stone. The stone flew a distance before hitting an invisible barrier with a _thwack_! and falling to the ground.

Finley's eyes widened as she jumped out of the buggy and slowly walked over until she couldn't cross past. She put her hand on the invisible wall and patted it, hearing a hollow sound as if metal sheets was being hit. "We… we're trapped."

"Yeah… and we walked right into it." Drewmore said. "I'll try fixing the communication equipment." He said as he walked back to the buggy. Finley sighed, putting her head on the barrier, feeling helpless.

"Okay, I'll go… see what I can do." Finley said as took her back pack of recon equipment off the buggy.

"And how do you expect us to stay in contact?" Drewmore questioned.

The Silver Ranger looked baffled but rubbed her fingers against her temples. "You're right." She relented. "If we do something, we stick together. So… what should we do?" Finley asked.

"You're the Ranger." Drewmore shrugged as he fiddled with his equipment.

The Palestinian girl felt her jaw drop. "But you're my mentor!" Finley argued.

"I'm probably too old fashioned for you." Drewmore said. "Times have changed." Finley felt like finding a shovel and burying herself in the dunes. "Maybe if you had come with Wyatt, he'd know what to do and how to fix the equipment… or maybe if you had decided to come with Dante instead, he'd have been able to hack into the mainframe and get us our signal back."

Finley's jaw dropped and Drewmore could've sworn he heard her whisper something to do with _mind your own business,_ under her breath. "Is riding around with you equivalent to some lesson I should learn to better myself?" The Silver Ranger questioned incredulously out loud.

Drewmore chuckled. "Now I know how Papa Jean felt. Being a mentor is fun!"

"Ugh! I should've come with Dante!" She groaned.

"So… new generation, what's our first move?" Hendrick grinned.

* * *

Pamela proudly walked back the police station with a briefcase in her hand after bamboozling the receptionist of taking the records of this year's juveniles. She opened it up and looked through the folders. "Let's start with Mansigh's son, shall we?" She merrily said as she looked through the 'L' area of the folder until she stumbled across Lennox. "Here it is, Lennox comma Wyatt." She smirked as she read through the folder. "Was taken under witness protection after the institute was attacked. Mandate unknown." She looked through their personal info until something caught her eye. She pressed a button on the intercom.

"Officer Chastain, please report to my office." Pamela announced over the intercom before pulling out. A minute or two later, a woman in her uniform came into her office and saluted. "At ease." The officer loosen up her stance. "Do you have access to footage of the Ranger fights from the news?"

"Yes, ma'am." Officer Chastain said.

"Can you use visuals to estimate their heights?" Dr. White asked and she nodded. "Please do so. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." She saluted before leaving the room.

* * *

"I have a massive reading of Sandlily crystal dust right here." Hendrick said as he placed the soil out of the reader back on to the ground. "So odds are, there's a mine right in that hill."

"Well, the force field around this place makes it obvious." Finley sighed in annoyance as she threw a rock idly into the distance.

Hendrick looked at her and laughed. "Could you be a little less stiff?" He heard her hiss something under her breath that he couldn't quite make but she did not say anything after. "You murmur a lot." He said as he put his reader in the bag.

"Huh?" Finley said.

"I noticed that you murmur a lot." Hendrick stood up, dusting his hands. "Sometimes it contradicts what comes out of your mouth loudly, sometimes you swear in a rather vulgar manner."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Finley said as she looked out into the plains.

"I think you do."

"Mind your own fucking business." Finley hissed as she turned back. "You know nothi–" she stopped, realizing she just swore at an elder before covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening in horror at her mentor. "... I… I am sor–… I don't know what came… I mean–"

"Finley," Hendrick held her mid apology. "I'd prefer you don't act like a stranger with me. It's okay." He said.

"But that doesn't excuse–"

"You have your reasons." Hendrick said. "The fact that you've been holding it until now is admirable but you don't need to hide yourself." He picked up his back pack and put on his back. "Get your pack, we should check out the hill."

"Ri… right." Finley nodded as she took her backpack and followed him. The two ventured towards the hill. After they got to it, they rounded it for some time only to see that there was no opening. "A hidden opening, maybe?" She looked towards a huge rock and pushed it out of the way, revealing a small dark hole.

Finley was about to reach for her morpher and activate the lamp but she quickly remembered that it wasn't working. She huffed only to be patted on the back and handed a flashlight. "Does this come with Ranger experience?" She asked in a bored expression.

"I'd like to say common sense but it would be unfair considering the fact that I once fell into a situation like this." Hendrick said.

Finley sighed as she took it and opened the flashlight. "I… want to… learn more about… your team." She said slowly before sliding into the hole and dropping down.

Hendrick followed cautiously. "What do you want to know?" He turned on his flashlight and stepped further into the caves.

"... What was your team like?" She asked.

"We were much like you guys but I feel like every team has similar dynamics." Drewmore said. "Alarik was the big brother type. He was one we could to for advice, open, fun, relatable and reliable. Stanton was a serious fellow. He was the youngest but always had something to prove. He never liked to have fun, joke around… he was by the book and for the rules at all times."

"I can't imagine the commander like that." Finley said.

"Well things changed." Hendrick said as they came to a fork in the road. "Right or left?"

"Don't leave this to chance, dumbass…" Finley muttered but quickly quieted down, hoping he had not heard. "Uh… which route has the most presence of Sandlily dust?"

Hendrick agreed with a nod before crouching down and testing the soil. "So… what about Dr. Rhode and you and Miss Potter?"

"Potter was the tough chick." He said as he shoveled sand into the machine. "She was fierce, tempered and tough… I think she changed the least out of all of us but she has loosened up a lot. Adrianne was like our little sister – even Stanton's. She was sweet, kind and honest. And I… I was lazy, laidback and reckless but I did have a strong sense of loyalty. I'm still hot headed, sure but… I'm not a kid anymore so life changed me."

"So… why did you all drift apart? I mean… you guys grew up together." Finley said. "It's not like you were complete strangers or something."

"Our… final days as Rangers was… difficult. It was the biggest test of our friendship and our individual strength." Hendrick said. "Alarik ended up traumatized, Potter was forced to make a hard decision, Stanton had to question everything he stood for, Adrianne had to face history and I had to reevaluate what was worth sacrificing."

"That sounds… hard." Finley said. "But that… doesn't explain much."

"After the final battle, all of us except Adrianne established G.I. together but it felt awkward until we all decided to live out our own lives. Alarik distanced himself from the world. When we talk, it still feels natural but it doesn't feel like him anymore." Hendrick said. "Potter wanted to do something more for the world so she retired. She was happier with who she was becoming so we didn't want to stop her but of course when someone changes, things become awkward for those left behind. Joseph stepped up to command G.I. from a young age but he realized that because he was so concerned about being older, he forgot to grow up–"

"Which is why our boss is a crazy man boy." Finley said and Hendrick laughed before finishing taking the readings of the first tunnel.

"Yeah… but nothing really changed between us. We were in the foster home together the longest so we were the closest – him, me and Alarik. During our Ranger days, he didn't mind me being lazy and I didn't mind him being a stick-in-the-mud because we knew each other to be like that. We supported each other's lifestyle choices as long as we weren't straying down the wrong path. Then we'd be there to slap the stupidity out of one another no questions asked." He laughed. "Basically, when we grew up, we switched roles. I became the stick-in-the-mud and he became the pain in the ass."

"You left G.I." Finley noted.

"Because I felt like I had another purpose." Hendrick said. "I had a kid and a wife faster than anyone else on the team so I needed to get money in. But I was passionate about changing lives the way I did when I was a Ranger. Dealing with so much intergalactic politics, I decided that I should bring what I learned to Earth and help better people's lives so I joined politics. Sadly, my childish ideals changed once I really entered office and noticed what a dog-eat-dog world we live in so I came back to where I belong – not to mention that the woman I thought I wanted to spend my life with was more of a stranger than I realized. I literally know nothing about her."

"And… Dr. Rhode?" Finley asked. "You call everyone by their surnames except for her."

Hendrick paused before sighing. "You know the rule of how dating is not allowed?"

"Yeah?" Finley looked confused.

"It never works." Hendrick said. "I don't know the business with you kids but with us, Chassity and our sixth Ranger were so infatuated with each other that it was hard for them to concentrate on anything. And then with Adrianne... she had a crush on me. She came into the house when she was seventeen but still, it felt awkward. Basically it was worse because we were raised together in a sibling-like mammer but we were never blood related so once adulthood peaked in –"

"So… you and Dr. Rhode… were a thing?" Finley looked on in confusion.

"No..." Hendrick shook his head. "Adrianne is like a little sister to me so I couldn't. The problem was telling her that-also, I had a girlfriend at the time so it was never in the cards."

"I… never imagined it." Finley said.

"I lost my little sister at that moment." He said. "She still seems to cold to me after all these years so I wonder whether she is still angry about it."

"Sounds rough." Finley said. "So what happened after?"

"Her biological father and brother found her so she decided to go over to them." Hendrick said. "I'll be honest, I was surprised when I met her here at G.I. She wanted nothing to do with being a Ranger anymore." He released the soil from the machine and standing up. "There's more on this path than that one. Let's go."

The two ventured further into the tunnels until they reached a huge cave interior where underneath them, hundreds of small sandlilies were growing on the ground. "Whoa!" Finley said. "This is… incredible."

"No wonder the Amystheans are upset." Hendrick said. "So… this is basically a Sandlily mine now?"

"It has been about a year since Amystheist was invaded." Finley said. "If these things are both flowers and gems then the government must've been secretly cultivating and mining it here. How the hell do glass flowers grow… it's unethical."

"We were always told in schools that plants are producers and not consumers." Drewmore said.

"Your point?"

"Explain a Venus fly trap."

"Touche." Finley said before looking around. "Look!" She pointed to a man made window emitting a white light on what looked to be a white, tiled background. "Now at least we know where some of the money was spent."

"Nice work, Finley." Hendrick said before leading her down into the mines and into a visible path where metallic stairs went upwards until they reached a bolted door. "It's locked. A locking system like this could take hours to pi–"

Finley did not waste time as she pulled out her blaster and shot the lock, letting it fall to the ground and fry. "Old school Ranger say what?" Hendrick glared at his mocking mentee before rolling his eyes and pushing the doors open. They were immediately met by a heavy air of tension as several men and women in white lab coats either sprawled on the ground, reclined back in their seats or spread on the control consoles all the same; unmoving, mouths and eyes wide open with glass covering their faces. "Jesus Christ…" Finley gasped at the horrific sight. "The Amystheans are already here."

"We've got to find a way to contact the others." The two moved towards the door but Korcitroids from out of nowhere blocked their path.

"Finley, run!" Drewmore claimed before lunging for the Korcitroids with force as he took down several of them in a continuous chain. "Get help, now!" He ordered as he flipped one over, clearing the path but some started to come out from behind and the sides. Deciding to follow his orders, Finley dashed out, warding off appending Korcitroids coming up the stairs. She used both railings to lift her lower body and kick two Korcitroids off before taking out her blaster, setting her feet on one railing and sliding down, shooting Korcitroids as they tried to get up. Setting her feet on solid ground, she dashed for the cliffs in order to find a way up from the tunnel where she came from but before she could climb any higher from the ground, she was grabbed by her ankle, hauled off the cliff and cast away.

Finley screamed as she fell painfully on a growing Sandlily which cracked beneath her and pierced her skin. Finley rolled onto her side to relieve the pain and pressure from her back, hissing and groaning from the pain. "Forgive me, Silver Ranger." She looked up to see Dunvall staring down at her with his deep, expressive eyes. "I am afraid I cannot let you or your guide leave at this moment in time." She heard him say before the world went dark.

* * *

Stanton sighed as him, Potter and Aleister finally searched Heith Turner's apartment after reaching a dead end with the other two. "I don't think there's anything here." He admitted after putting down Heith's mail back into the mail bin and taking off his white gloves. "Harton must've forced them to do it against their own will."

"And risk dirtying her hands?" Potter objected as she put away the laptop computer she found. "If there's anything we've learned about Harton, is that she is manipulative. Why use brute force if you are that conniving… is that not a waste?"

"She sent one of her henchmen to intimidate a high ranking officer." Potter sighed at Joseph's statement before going on.

"I found something." Aleister walked into the room, holding what looked to be a bottle of pills.

"We're not investigating a suicide." Potter immediately put her down.

"We should when the same bottle is found at every crime scene." Aleister smirked at the retired personnel who immediately abandoned the laptop, standing up and walking over to her. "I found this in Turner's trash bin. I saw the same one in Stokes' as well but it could have merely been a coincidence." She put the bottle in her hands and Potter popped it open, pulling out a white and green capsule. She pulled it apart and noticed crystal like powder fall onto her hand. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"It was circumstantial." Aleister said. "I had to be sure."

Chassity glared at her before letting it go. "Joseph," Potter called him over, dumping what was in her hand back into the cup and handing it to him. "We need to get this back to Alarik to examine."

"We already know it is Sandlily dust." Aleister shrugged.

"We need to be sure." Potter shot back.

"Times are a wasting but who am I to challenge you?" Aleister said before turning to Joseph. "I'll continue searching for clues. You two can head back to G.I."

"But–" Joseph stopped Potter from going any further.

"Carry on." He nodded before leading her out.

"The hell, Joseph!" Potter hissed at him.

"Calm down, okay?" Stanton sighed. "Aleister is just doing her job. Cut her some slack."

"Well the way she does it bothers me." Potter said.

"You don't call the shots anymore so get off your high horse." Joseph said and it seemed to have struck a nerve with Potter who relented with a sigh.

"Sorry, you're right. I will back off… but don't expect me to trust her." She said before walking off ahead of him, leaving Joseph to his annoyance at his sister.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Dante huffed at the unfairness as he checked the twenty-something-ith square meter of land while Morgan sat to the side, under an umbrella with a drink in his hand as he lounged on beach chair. "You haven't done a thing."

"You made an algorithm, didn't you?" Morgan said. "We take turns on the fastest possible way."

"But I said that if we spend two minutes in each square meter that we will be done in a matter of hours." Dante hissed rather angrily.

"And we will… but until my break is ove–"

"Shut the fuck up and pick up a damn shovel!" Dante angrily intercepted and it was at that moment Morgan knew he had exhausted all possible mind tricks to get him out of manual labour. Deciding not to anger him any further as his mood swings were unpredictable and frequent (and also the fact that a swearing Dante was a sign of the apocalypse exaggeratedly speaking), Morgan begrudgingly got off the lounge chair, folded it and joined Dante in checking the soil for Sandlily dust presence. "... I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Morgan questioned.

"I was mean." Dante said.

"Does that mean I can go ba–"

"No." Dante shot him down.

"Worth a shot." Morgan said and they continued to work in silence.

"Hey, Morgan?" The Gold Ranger hummed in response after Dante called out his name. "Years after all this is over… we'll still be friends, right?"

Morgan stopped shoveling sand into the contraption, silently wondering what brought this on before wearing a teasing smile. "What's brought this around? Are you scared that –"

"Yes, I'm scared of being alone." Morgan looked up to see Dante pause his shoveling and sit cross legged in the dust. "For the longest time, I never had people I could depend on. I was always lonely. And then I found you guys… and I wasn't different anymore. Yes, I can be annoying with the way I act but I don't know how else to act – and I can't control it either. Yet, you guys have accepted me just the way I am. I don't want to lose that."

Morgan looked at the younger Ranger and smiled. "I wouldn't want to lose the ties I made with you guys either." He said. "Normally, I don't believe in friendship but you meatheads have grown on me. I don't have the best experience with friendships… especially since I've had a ton of friends before I got into juvie."

"You did?" Dante looked surprised.

Morgan frowned. "Of course I did, you blue headed whack-a-doo!" Dante laughed and Morgan rolled his eyes in amusement at him. "I had friends until I was thirteen. I was popular growing up; little league, school, the neighborhood… you know that kid who had the ball and everyone would go around him and once that kid would leave then everyone else would too? I was that kid."

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"Well, after my big sister died and I started to have long blackouts, people began to be scared of me." Morgan said. "I would be awake in the middle of the day and close my eyes and the next, I would be explaining to a teacher or a principal or even a parent why the kid next to me has a black eye or a broken nose or how they fell down the stairs. I started to lose my friends one by one until all I had left were Alan and Tessa. Then after I went to juvie… it was just Tessa. Hell, she even used to visit me until I was transferred to Kennedy."

"What happened after?" Dante asked.

"Visiting rules in Kennedy were strict so I guess she eventually stopped trying and gave up on me completely." Morgan said. "I know the prospect of real friends and fakes. During the whole ordeal when I was blacking out, only Tessa used to vouch for me or even went to the extent of asking her dad to check on me because I wasn't acting right. In a matter of fact, he was the one who even concluded my diagnosis. So my theory changed, the ball was what made the people like the kid… not the kid himself. I was skeptical about making friends afterwards; juvie kids were just a bunch of weak, brooding, emo ass-swipes who got in for petty stuff like stealing most of the time."

"Was juvie scary?" Dante asked. "I've heard stories."

Morgan laughed. "You were in Kennedy since you were a kid, right?" The Blue Ranger nodded. "Then you are one heck of a kid. I thought juvie was bad until I got to Kennedy. I can bet those juvie kids wouldn't survive a day at Kennedy."

"Really?" Dante blinked in shock.

"Yeah. Kennedy has benefits like being the only co-ed facility in the state, lesser sentencing and better food but there's a reason why they monitor us closely – especially if some kids are mental enough to attempt carving shanking knives using those wooden frames on our beds." Morgan laughed at the memory of his old roommate back at Kennedy. "Those kids at juvie were all talk and no bite but at Kennedy, those kids wouldn't even give you the chance to talk before trying to slam a chair in your face – well, at least the extremely unstable ones."

"I was one of those kids." Dante admitted begrudgingly.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Morgan joked and Dante chuckled. "So at Kennedy, I tried my best to keep my head up, fight anyone who starts it and be alone. Having friends was nothing but a phony front. That was until I met Finley."

"What made you befriend her?" Dante asked.

"When she first arrived and a couple of guys were trying to intimidate her in the common spaces where girls and guys were allowed to interact, I saw her beat them all up." Morgan said. "At first, I was convinced that she was dead crazy too until I realized that she took them all down with her bare hands and skillfully too. All these guys were bigger than her yet she took them down without flinging a chair at them. I was curious. So I made it a point to get to know her. When she told me that I remind her of her big brother, I made her my surrogate little sister. At one point, I thought it was me trying to redeem myself from taking my family's lives until I realized that I wanted to be a brotherly figure to someone at the very least."

"That's sweet." Dante said.

"Yeah, yeah… get a cavity it, will ya?" Morgan said. "Basically, I have realized that friends aren't what's bad. It's their intentions for you. I can't predict the future but I really hope I don't lose you guys." Dante smiled before the two went back to work.

* * *

The sun had begun to set as the first few stars appeared in the night sky. The Yellow Ranger looked up, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "I think we should call it a night." Thalia said as she put a flag down on the last area she searched before looking back at Wyatt whom she had suggested to to set up camp for them. He had long finished that task and sat down on a chair with an array of equipment before him. "Should I start a campfire… I promise I won't burn anything down."

Wyatt looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "If you are secretly a pyromaniac then I prefer you don't."

"Future ex-husband, you are mean!" Thalia pouted. "Then I leave the honors to you then, MacGyver."

Wyatt chuckled. "I… I… can't start a fire unless I have accelerant."

Thalia clicked her tongue at him. "Hyödyllinen, kaupungin poika!" (Useless, city boy) She muttered in Finnish before walking over to him out of curiosity and kneeling in front of him. The sudden closeness startled him and he lurched backwards, almost falling down with his chair.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Wyatt questioned.

"Relax, 'Fraidy Cat." Thalia deadpanned. "I'm just curious about what you are doing."

"Dante sent me a progress report five minutes ago and said that they are halting for the day." Wyatt said. "Nothing from Finley."

Thalia looked at her leader before sighing. "I don't think she's defying you or anything."

"I wouldn't put it past her that easily." Wyatt muttered in annoyance. "I… I've tried calling into her morpher but she isn't picking up. She is incredibly frustrating."

"Maybe she's having one of her off moods." Thalia vouched for her. "She could be on her periods. You know I get like that sometimes."

Wyatt blinked at her, stupefied and flusteted. "No, I don't!"

Thalia giggled. "It's just a saying." Wyatt let out an annoyed huff before shaking her head at him. "You're a good leader, Wyatt. Don't take what she said personally. Just because she's the most quiet out of all of us doesn't mean we should forget that she has issues of her own. Whatever it is that is bothering her, she will tell us when she is ready."

"Right…" Wyatt nodded, calming down and reaching a coherent state mind before chuckling. "It… it's ki...kinda funny though, now that I think about it."

"What is?" Thalia looked confused.

"Wh...what she said about you and me." Wyatt said. "You make me incredibly uncomfortable but you are one of my closest friends."

Thalia looked dazed for a bit but wore a mock pout. "Future ex-husband, you aren't attracted to me even a little bit? When will you ever find a girl this cute who throws herself at you?" Wyatt rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless before packing up the equipment into a bag and standing up.

"W… we… should go look for firewood." He said before walking off. Thalia watched him leave, almost hesitant to join him. She contemplated on what he had just said and felt a slight pang of pain in her chest. She was unaware that for quite some time now, the bantering was not a joke anymore.

* * *

Pamela smiled as she looked through the listed heights in the report and matched them to the missing students and they were a match. "I found you." She smirked. Her happiness was short lived as she picked up her phone to call Peter Manson. "You will never guess what I found…"

"We have bigger problems." Peter announced.

"What now?" Pamela huffed in annoyance "Can you not shit on my mood? I know who the Rangers are. We can make arrests–"

"They're already here, Pam." Peter announced, causing her face to turn sour.

* * *

"Finny~ Wakey, wakey~!" Finley's eyes fluttered open as a blurred figure stood above her. She blinked several times for her vision to reach focus. The figure turned out to be a golden haired boy with piercing blue eyes and that boy-next-door smile that deceived many. He grinned down at her as he knelt at her side, bringing his head closer to hers. "Did you miss me?" Finley looked expressionless before reaching up and touching his cheek in what almost was a sweet gesture before sliding her hand down and enclosing it around his throat. Despite being strangled, the boy did not seem deterred but rather, his grin grew wider. "Oh boy… you think I'm real, don't you?"

"Die…" Finley muttered angrily at him.

"Classic Finny," The boy chuckled. "Always unable to tell the difference between what's real and what's going on in your head."

"Die…" She repeated, tightening her grip but to no avail as he seemed happier and livelier.

"So sharp yet so confused." He laughed with mirth. "So strong yet so fragile."

"Die, Henry!" Finley finally found her voice to scream but was surprised to have her hand pulled off his throat and have her lifted to a sitting position as if she weighed nothing.

"I'm already dead, Finny." Henry said as the friendly look on his face was replaced by an antagonistic glare. "You made extra sure of that." He took both her wrists and trapped them in one of his hands as a smirk took over his face. "Isn't this nostalgic? How many years has it been?"

"What do you want?" Finley asked as she tried to pull her hands out of his lock.

"What else do I want?" Henry laughed as he reached up and removed a lock of hair from her face using his free hand. "I want you to never forget..." Finley glared hatefully at him but Henry simply grinned at before putting his hand under her chin. "... What you did to me."

"Let me go…" Finley instructed in a harsh tone. Henry ignored her as he caressed her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the lining of her jaw. Feeling utterly disgusted, Finley started to struggle against his hold. "Let me go, you little son of a–"

"You used to like this," Henry whispered in her ear. "After telling me about how much your dad despised you, you used to come to me like the little trash you are." Finley pushed him away with all her might and glared at him. "I seem to have struck a nerve. Like mother, like daughter I suppose?"

"I trusted you." Finley stated.

"And it was well placed, I believe." Henry laughed.

"You used me." She added.

"We used each other, Finley." Henry said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Don't act like the saint in all of this."

"You made me feel stupid." Finley's voice began to crack. "You used to hurt me and tell me that I was imagining things. You used to drive me insane and do all these things to me then tell me it's all in my head."

Henry smirked. "How much of it was real, Finny? Do you even know the answer of that?"

"Burn in hell." Finley spat at him.

"I'm waiting for you, babe." Henry laughed, pleased with himself before scooting towards her. "You and I… we are cut from the same cloth. We are both terrible people. You and I belong together, don't we?" He lifted his hand to touch her but Finley slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me." Finley said. "I am nothing like you."

"Said the kettle to the pot." Henry mocked her.

"You're a monster." Finley said.

"Am I a monster?" He said rather comically, tapping a finger on his chin before grinning widely and nodding in agreement. "Ah! You're right! I am a monster, a vile, treacherous human being." Henry said. "Yet you can't seem to forget about me."

"Excuse me?" Finley looked like she was about to explode.

"You keep a picture of me under your bed." Henry laughed. "You tear it up yet at some point later on, you're going to find some tape to patch it up like you always do. You can't get rid of me, Finny and you won't."

"I… I will… I…" Finley looked lost for words after that.

"And who would ever think to give you a second look?" Henry said. "You were fun to mess around with, I admit but you are so unstable that only I agreed to deal with you and look where I ended up. You think you'll find someone else to deal with your fucked up everything?" He took a serious look and leaned forward to look her in the eye, only a hair of space between their nose tips. "No one will love and appreciate your craziness like I did and even if you do, you won't give that person one hundred percent like you did me."

"Tha… that isn't true…" Finley looked confused, pulling away from him.

"Finley, you become ten times dumber than you are when a guy comes along. You make rushed decisions and throw around temper tantrums and petty arguments." Henry laughed. "I don't even have to mess with your head to make sure you mess up. You make a fool of yourself all on your own." He sighed in contentment as he ran a hand through her hair. "Such a stupid, naïve, little girl. When will you realize that even when I'm dead, you still belong to me."

"No, I do–"

"By the way," Henry interrupted her with a chuckle. "I want to make this clear to you, Finny because you have…" He grabbed her hair and tugged at it hard, causing her head to pound in a headache. "... Such a thick skull." He pulled her closer to him. "That autistic fuck, Wyatt Lennox will never fall for you." He then began to laugh at her baffled look.

Finley fumed as she reeled her arm back to punch him but he faded and she punched a stone wall. Finley exploded into a scream as colorful expletives left her mouth, shaking her hand. She was drawn back to reality only moments later after the throbbing dimmed and she noticed they were in what looked to be a white dormitory room with two beds.

 _They_ indeed.

Finley looked at Drewmore on the other end, horrified as he looked at her in concern, not saying a word. She had just had a manic episode in front of someone and now she felt extremely vulnerable. "Say something…" The Silver Ranger pleaded to her mentor. Drewmore looked at the girl, debating what to say, where to start and how to say whatever it is he could say. "... Please… say something… "

"What do you want me to say?" Drewmore played it safe.

Finley blinked at Drewmore before tearing up. "That I'm… crazy."

Hendrick looked at her before sighing. "We're all crazy, Finley. Some of us are unfortunately more susceptible to craziness than others but that doesn't make you any more different."

"If I'm not crazy then what am I?" Finley hicked as a sob got stuck in her throat.

"You are misunderstood." Hendrick said. "Just like any other person that has ever lived and walked the planet."

Finley bowed her head and sobbed, covering her hands over her face. She had not cried in years so it literally burned her eyes but she didn't care. "Hey, Finley?" She was surprised to feel a hand land on her shoulder. She lifted her head to look at him. "That Henry guy must've been a jerk if he can make you cry."

Finley looked baffled but she begun to giggle a little, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He was… hell spawn to be exact."

"Hell spawn, you say?" Hendrick laughed. "Doesn't sound like he's worth crying over huh?"

Finley bit her lip, putting down her hand. "Drewmore…" Finley trailed off as if trying to think of words to say. "If you… do you regret the choices you made?"

Hendrick looked conflicted for a moment but after he thought about it, he shook his head. "I have made some bad choices in the past but… it has made me who I am today and I've come to truly like myself or rather, appreciate the things I stand for. So, no… I wouldn't change the choices I made because I probably would have still been the lazy bum who walked around in flip flops." Finley giggled slightly. "But that isn't to say that I will continue making bad choices… or even making good choices."

"Huh?" Finley looked confused.

"Now when I look back, I call the choices I made bad… yet if I were twenty two again, I'd make the same choices over and over again because those were the best choices at that time." He said. "I may have lost a chance with the person I loved but I gained a person who I adore. I may have left G.I. to pursue a childish ideal but I have come back under the best terms with the best understanding to do what I am doing now – well… not the best because I still suck at some aspects of mentoring."

"Yeah… you yell too much." Finley mocked.

"Coetzee…" Drewmore cautioned her and she raised her hands in defense. "... Finley. Don't be afraid to live."

"Live?" Finley echoed.

"You are always about working, always concerned about surviving yet you don't live." Drewmore said. "It must get lonely for you; keeping to yourself and staying in the shadows."

"My father kept me sheltered for most of my life." Finley admitted. "He didn't let me do things that other kids did and when I went against one of his rules… this is where I landed. I hurt people because of my selfishness and end up getting hurt myself." Finley said. "I shouldn't…"

"Finley." Drewmore sternly said. "Ten years from now, you can regret every single choice you made when you were younger. It is natural. But are you making the best choices for yourself now that in ten years time in spite of all those regrets, you will be happy with who you became?"

Finley bit her lip before letting out a shaky sigh. "Dunvall took us?" She changed the topic and Drewmore, deciding that he had said his piece and done the best he could have nodded. "Was I not…" she suddenly remembered her wound and reached for her lower back but there was not even a cut. "But… he…"

"The Empress wants you alive, Silver Ranger." The two were alerted by that voice as Dunvall stepped into the room through the open doorway. "I am pleased to see that you have healed well."


	21. Buried Beneath (III)

**Episode 7: Buried Beneath**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The True Monstrosity**

* * *

Wyatt was starting to get worried now. He woke up early that morning to do role call and see that they all started early so that they could cover some more ground but not even Drewmore was picking up his cellphone. He began to trace Finley's morpher as he used satellite images to zoom in closer, it occurred to him that her morpher had not moved a single inch.

A morpher securely attached to her _wrist_.

"What… no breakfast?" Thalia emerged from her tent, stretching her arms but had no time to react as Wyatt speedily – and somewhat clumsily – put his equipment back into his bag.

"They're in trouble." Wyatt suddenly announced.

"Who?" Thalia asked.

"Finley and Drewmore." Wyatt announced before taking his stuff and going on the dune buggy.

"This again?" Thalia noted with an annoyed tone linked to her voice. "They are fine."

"Drewmore hasn't called once to yell at us… once." Wyatt emphasized.

"Maybe because he's too busy yelling at Finley to be bothered." Thalia rebutted only to hear how inaccurate that was being that she was the most silent person on the team to even fuel Drewmore's anger. "Ugh! I hate it when you're right." She said as she joined him in quickly dismantling their camp.

Soon they were off with Wyatt driving about three kilometres over to Finley and Drewmore's assigned search area with Thalia tracking their dune buggy. "Wait, stop, stop." Thalia called out and Wyatt brought the vehicle to a halt. "It says they are fifty meters in front of us. Look." She pointed to the emptiness before them that was just dust and sand – not a single soul in sight.

"But the signal says they should be right there." Wyatt said before something occurred to him. "How much rope do we have?"

"We have rope?" Thalia looked stupefied.

"Did you not listen to Drewmore during his emergency equipment lecture?" Wyatt shot back.

"No, because I was too sleepy to give two shits." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Wyatt pinched the bridge of his nose before turning off the engine and pulling the key out of the ignition. "Since you didn't even know we had rope, you're going in."

"No, I refuse." Thalia said.

"Well I can't leave you to man this equipment." Wyatt said. "God knows how much damage you can cause in a minute."

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Wow, I feel so appreciated!"

"Fine… Rock, paper, scissors." Wyatt said. "But to make it easier on you, I'm going to play rock."

Thalia looked stupefied. "Your reverse psychology won't work on me."

"Who knows?" Wyatt challenged.

Thalia got annoyed before letting out a breath through her nostrils and putting her fist in the palm of her hand. _Of course he says that because he expects me to play paper so he can play scissors._ Thalia thought as they both readied themselves to shoot. _So I am going to play scissors inste–_ "Wyatt, what the fuck!" Thalia cried out in outrage as she revealed scissors to his rock.

"I told you I would." Wyatt smirked before he reached into his pack

"You put mental strain on me!" Thalia accused him. "That doesn't count!

"Just tie this around your waist." Wyatt ignored her complaints and gave her the end of a rope.

Thalia breathed out rather audibly through her nostrils and shook her head in annoyance at the teen."I still can't believe you didn't tell me there was rope." Thalia fake huffed as she took the rope, tying it around her waist as a fun idea came to mind. "You could've tied me u–"

"St… stop, will ya!" Wyatt got flustered, turning as red as a tomato and Thalia laughed. Making him blush in embarrassment was too easy and wholly entertaining. "Tug on the rope if you find something."

Thalia smirked, proud of the reaction she got before tying the rope around her waist and hopping out of the buggy. "Don't miss me too much!" Wyatt glared at her as she walked forward while he made sure the rope did not exceed its limit.

Wyatt felt a tug a few minutes later before tying the rope to the buggy in a tight knot and running over, finding Thalia to be holding her hands up to something. "What is it?"

"Feel." Thalia took his hand and put it where her hand was in what looked to be mid air. Wyatt felt something solid under his hand.

"A… cloaking wall?" Wyatt questioned as he felt the wall before knocking at it.

"We better get the guys here fast and find a way inside." Thalia said.

* * *

The Amysthean race was becoming more and more confusing to Finley as time passed. Dunvall had ordered that Korcitroids tie up their arms before accompanying them to as the two followed the Empress' henchman. What puzzled her was how they were not forceful and condescending with them. "I'm still trying to figure out what you are aiming at." Finley said.

Dunvall looked back at the two. "You'll know soon enough."

"You're seriously going to tell us?" The Silver Ranger looked surprised.

"Why not?" Dunvall said. "There's no way you can stop us anyway."

"That's proud talk." Finley scoffed.

"Why not be proud when we have such an admirable mission?" Dunvall said.

"Kidnapping the president, putting the whole country's government in chaos and putting several lives at stake is admirable?" Finley questioned incredulously.

"In normal cases, it is not but under the circumstances, it is. And to clarify, we did not kidnap the president… we saved him from judgment." Dunvall said before stopping, causing Finley and Drewmore to be halted as well. "You seem to be forgetting that the government you are dead set on protecting destroyed our planet."

"You must've done something –"

"Wrong again, Silver Ranger." Dunvall said. "If only you knew how rotten the people in power are. Rather I show you what is than talk about it." He turned back around and continued to move forward with the Korcitroids pushing Finley and Drewmore to follow. Dunvall pushed open the double doors, revealing what looks to be a large manufacturing plant for medicine. "This is what the missing currency in your earthly state bill was for."

"What… is this place?" Drewmore questioned.

"The Sandlilies are not only precious gems that are under the control of the royal family but when crushed into dust and mixed with hydrogen peroxide, act as a strong healing elixir for Amystheans that can cure any disease – even ones that were once deadly and incurable." Dunvall said. "It has been used in Amysthean medicine for centuries. And while both of our genus and species are the same, due to selection and adaptation, we have wildly different nutrition. What was a strong medicine on our planet is now a dangerous drug on this one."

"What?" Finley blinked in shock while Drewmore looked lost for words.

"Untie them." Dunvall ordered the Korcitroids and they did so. He picked up what seemed to be a white bottle of medicine. He reached into one, pulled out a capsule and reached for Finley's hand. She looked skeptical over the gesture but quietly relented, holding her hand out palm up. Dunvall pulled the capsule apart, letting small glass like crystals fall onto her hand.

"This is…"

"Sandlily dust." Dunvall affirmed. "When ingested by humans, it makes a strong ecstacy drug. When astronaut scientists discovered Amystheist, they were intrigued by this aspect of our livelihood and because we are somewhat of the same species, they began thinking they found a breakthrough in modern medicine here on earth. The Emperor allowed them to bring ten small Sandlilies to earth to further their research but what they found was that one man's food is another man's poison.

"Vice President Coulson was the biggest funder of the project and oversaw experiments. A human test subject appeared to be in a state of euphoria for a few hours after taking one pill and it had no hazardous side effects on your body. Still, despite the fact that it was the complete opposite of what they intended, Coulson was convinced that he could use this to make money through drug dealing… he even decided to call it Floria Maxim. After the scientists had run out, they returned to Amystheist a second time to ask for more."

"Wait…" Drewmore voiced his confusion. "There were only two NASADA visits to Amystheist."

"That's what they told you." Dunvall said. "For the second visit, the Emperor asked the scientists of what they discovered. They tried lying but because of the fact that one of them had ingested the dust hours prior to the visit, there were traces stuck in his body so the Emperor manipulated that to see if he was being dishonest."

"How?" Finley questioned.

"You remember the earthquake and the fire?" Dunvall recalled to them. "The Royals of Amystheist have an incredible power to control the Sandlilies in any manner they see fit so that's how the current Empress was able to cause Earth tremors and a wild fire with just her thoughts focused on it. No one understands how they acquired them as it has been that way for millenias but the Royals were quite admirable rulers – a little stern and hot headed when crossed but fair and loyal. Which is why the Emperor was angry that the scientists he was looking to create diplomatic relations to the earth through were trying to deceive him hence he banished them.

"Angered by this, Coulson retaliated so he got most of the senate on his side and outvoted your ruler, President McKenzie and had military troops sent into space with the use of your G.I. weaponry. So our planet was destroyed so that the so called respectable rulers you are holding your necks out to support get wealthier while other people's lives are at stake – especially you, Mr. Drewmore." Dunvall finished.

"Whose lives?" Finley questioned.

"Those who have overdosed on Floria Maxim." Dunvall said. "The large amounts all at once cause it to reform in the body and grow once more, causing glass to creep out the mouth and over the face, stopping breathing. If untreated for a few hours, you die from suffocation and brain damage. The scientists you saw when you entered, we also found dead here. What I am trying to figure out, however, how they managed to keep the deaths out of the public eye – it should've been issued as a pandemic by now. And the scientists' deaths also I have failed to decipher. If my suspicions are correct and these scientists committed suicide, it is even more puzzling why they do so when the worst they would face for their crimes is incarceration..." Dunvall stopped his ranting before turning back to the two who looked awfully lost for words. "Now can you tell me once again that our plans are invalid when over half our race is dead and the remaining ones are on an unreliable spaceship? That our current ruler does not even know another way forward to ensure her people's well-being? That your leaders, who you are sworn to protect, have ruined more lives than you imagined?" The room fell silent as the two finally understood just how deep the ties of revenge ran.

* * *

Morgan parked their dune buggy next to where Thalia and Wyatt were standing and him and Dante jumped out, rushing over to the Red and Yellow Rangers. "What… are you doing?" The Gold Ranger questioned in utter confusion as he noted how the two were patting mid air.

"Are we missing something?" Dante asked.

"Drewmore and Finley are stuck in there." Wyatt said before something occured to him. "A security wall means that there is a server nearby… especially if it blocks communication signals."

"What?" Now Thalia was lost.

"Dante," Wyatt ignored her. "Hack the nearest security server."

"I'm on it." Dante nodded before taking his recon laptop out of his equipment bag. He sat on the ground and tapped rapidly against his keyboard as he looked for the nearest server. "There's a… I found a hidden server with a high tech firewall for a security system within a government facility." He began to code fast, making sure to get by undetected until he finally hacked into the mainframe. "I'm in."

"Turn off all security measures in the facility." Wyatt said.

"Deactivating." Dante followed and the environment began to change as the wall turned to a solid, metallic color and began to part.

"Well… now we know where the unaccounted for money in the state budget went." Morgan said. The moment was short lived as it revealed Korcitroids standing before them. "Does Amystheist ever run out?"

"I don't think so." Thalia said.

"Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble!" The four morphed before firing their blasters at the foot soldiers then charging forward. They flipped into the air before firing at more from above. The four landed before charging forward. Morgan planted his foot against a Korcitroid's chest before lifting his other foot and rolling in mid air, taking it down. He rolled across the ground and fired at three oncoming Korcitroids.

Thalia blocked an oncoming kick from a Korcitroid with both arms before forcing him back. Thalia ducked under one before planting her hand on the swinging her legs in a circular motion and taking the Korcitroid down. Wyatt kicked a Korcitroid in the chest area, causing it to crouch over before rolling across it's back and using it as a human shield, firing at oncoming foot soldiers before flipping the sacrificial one over. Dante kicked one in a running motion and flipping backwards in mid air. He landed before rushing forward and shooting at Korcitroids as he ran past.

* * *

"... You could have contacted us." Drewmore said after a moment of silence. "We could've helped you find a new planet maybe, start anew instead of–"

"You seem not to understand." Dunvall said. "All these uninhabited planets, you think they are uninhabited for no good reason? You think we can leave the peace of the milky way for another galaxy ravaged by war? You think that there are even that many options for life forms that are human? Besides, do you really think that we would work with the people who gave the arsonists the gasoline?"

Finley bit her lip. "But… revenge is not the–"

"Silver Ranger, you know revenge very well." Dunvall said bluntly. "Rontico did research on your team. Apparently you killed someone you loved very much because he mistreated you."

Finley was taken aback. "Yo… you can't just bring that up!"

"Yes, I can." Dunvall retaliated. "You can argue that your mental health needs to be taken into consideration but are you truly the one to be rebuking me or my queen over wanting justice?"

"Okay, I get it!" Finley shouted. "I am a terrible person, I have no right to even be on this team saving people when all I have ever thought of in life is saving myself! You think I feel good about what I've done? I look down at my hands every single morning when I wake up and I see blood. You think I'm proud? I could never understand what this conflict is about and now that I do, I empathize with you. I know what it's like to be the smaller one with so much potential and so many good intentions only to be persecuted by someone bigger and more influential. But that does not mean that I, or any of my teammates, will step back and let you do as you please. There are thousands of lives that are innocent that you are endangering, millions even. Is all that worth revenge?"

Dunvall shook his head. "No, it is not. But you seem to forgot that we have lost millions of lives too because of the greed of one group. Justice must be served." He stopped as if deep in thought. "Your teammates are outside. We are going to burn down this facility. I suggest you leave at this moment."

"Burn this place down?" Finley echoed.

"Our pride has decayed here. This place must cease to exist." Dunvall said. "The Sandlilies will detonate and there is nothing you can do about it so I suggest you leave." He began to leave.

Finley looked on angrily as he was leaving and rushed after him. "You can't just do that." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around roughly. "There are dead people here. You can't–"

"Cremate them?" Dunvall completed with a questioning tone in his voice. "They obviously didn't care for their lives or the lives of their fellow men. Why should we?" He said as he roughly grabbed her hand. "You have thirty minutes." With that, he put something in it and let it go before teleporting out of the place with the Korcitroids surrounding.

"Thirty minutes?" Drewmore questioned. "To get out of here… do we really need ten minutes?" Finley looked down at the medicine bottle then back at Drewmore, trying to understand what happened. "Sprinting, we would reach the exit in less than ten minutes."

"They… want us to find something." Finley said.

"Find something?" Drewmore questioned.

"He couldn't understand why the scientists committed suicide… or why the Floria maxim deaths never reached the public eye." Finley looked around and it clicked. She threw the bottle to Drewmore who caught it she began to run in the different direction.

"Finley!" Drewmore called after her. "Finley, come back here!"

"Go find the others! I'll be fine!" Finley instructed.

"Like hell." Drewmore said and Finley stopped. "Just tell me–"

Finley turned around and for the first time ever, she gave a reassuring smile that was wider than most of the small smiles she would give to be polite. "Please… trust me." Finley pleaded. "I wanted to be here… I'm the one who interfered with this mission. Let me finish what I started."

Drewmore looked conflicted but sighed and nodded. "If you don't make it out then I will make your life a living hell." She laughed small before leaving the manufacturing plant.

* * *

As the war raged on with the Korcitroids outside, there were more being teleported down, making them lethargic and weary from the fighting. "How the hell aren't they finishing?" Thalia said as she fired more arrows at the impending army using her bow.

"We need Finley." Morgan huffed. "Where the hell are they?"

"Rangers!" The four looked up to see Drewmore appearing from the nearby hill and running over to them.

"Drewmore!" Dante sighed in relief. "Where have you been?" He asked as their mentor reached them. "Wait… where's Finley?"

"Continue your fight out–"

"Drewmore, where is she?" Wyatt stopped him mid sentence before looking to the others. "Keep the Korcitroids busy." The three nodded before charging forward. Wyatt turned back to him. "Drewmore…"

"She's okay." Drewmore said. "That facility is going to blow up in…" He looked at his watch. "Twenty three minutes and she's looking for evidence."

"What?" Wyatt questioned incredulously. "Why?"

"It's a long story." Drewmore said.

Wyatt almost face palmed himself but realized he was wearing a helmet which made him even more frustrated. "What is she thinking?" He hissed rather angrily. "I have to get her out of there."

"Go. Into the tunnel in the hill, down the right cave." Drewmore permitted. "Something tells me it's a trap."

"What?"

"Dunvall let us free." Drewmore stated.

"Crap!" Wyatt muttered before he sprinted off in the direction Hendrick came from.

"Hey! We're short staffed here and he's making a run for it?" Morgan questioned as he sliced through a Korcitroid with his spear.

Hendrick rolled his eyes as he kicked a Korcitroid rushing towards him in the chest, causing it to fly backwards and topple over the oncoming three. "You were saying?"

"You should really rethink this retirement thing." Hendrick laughed at Dante's statement before joining in in the fight.

* * *

Finley rushed through the hallways of the plant, trying to find an office area she could search through. If they were running a drug ring here related to the higher ups, there must've been some kind of tab that they kept since this was obviously an organized business. She finally found a locked office at the end of the hall and kicked at the door until it broke open. She began searching through cabinets, desks and drawers. She was about to give up until she noticed a misalignment in the way the picture was hung in such an immaculate office. "He was here…" Finley muttered as she realized it was all a ploy. Dunvall knew exactly what happened here… more than he let on. And he wanted them to see the evidence for themselves. She walked over and pulled the picture down, revealing a safe.

Putting her ear near the lock, she began to turn it to hear for clicks on where the combination is. Not even looking at the time that was fleeting from her. She got the safe opened and out came papers flooding out. She dropped to her knees to look through them. "Pamela… White?" She read a name off the paper right off the bat as she looked through the papers. Orders… from several higher ups in government.

But it wasn't just for the drugs.

"Black market?" Finley read. "Organ… harvesting?" She started to take the papers and she turned around to see a man by the door. Finley had no time to react as a bullet entered her side in the abdominal area. She let out a yell and sunk to the floor, clutching her side and wincing in pain at it.

"Sorry Coetzee, but now that you saw those, I can't let you leave alive." The man said.

"... You run this place?" Finley questioned. "You're the… only dirty doctor… in a lab coat… here who... doesn't have… a glass covered face."

"How did you get in?" The man asked.

"So… the drug business... was a front for… organ harvesting?" Finley questioned back, breathing heavily.

"Smart girl." The man laughed. "What else have you learned?"

"You killed the scientists?" Finley said, making it sound more like a statement that needed confirmation than an actual accusation.

"The whole state was going to come sniff out this place sooner or later." The man said. "Those others scare easily. Couldn't have them ratting us out."

"So you were… going to run off... with all the information… the drugs… and probably the organs… of those dead scientists… just the way... you did… with the dead clients." Finley said.

"Presumptuous but true." He laughed.

"Well… all your business partners... are currently under... house arrest." Finley said. "Except for attorney White. I wonder how... that works."

The man's smile fell. "You know too much." He loaded another round and aimed at her.

"Yeah, she's a real pain." The man turned around only to be pushed to the ground. He scrambled on the ground to get back the gun but his hand was stomped on rather roughly. The man yelled out in pain. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Finley winced as she put the rather soiled papers in her backpack in difficulty. "... How?"

"Drewmore figured this was a trap." Wyatt said.

"You stupid, teena–" Wyatt knocked him out cold mid sentence.

"What's... going to... happen to him?" Finley said.

"I think Drewmore and everyone else will agree with me that he should come with us." Wyatt suggested.

"Yeah… the MPD is... directly involved so… they are useless." Finley said. "We should get out of– argh!" The Silver Ranger hissed as she sunk back down after trying to stand up.

"Careful." Wyatt reprimanded her as he knelt down in front of her. "You're not made of steel. Don't go off making decisions on your own."

Finley raised an eyebrow at him. "You really want… to lecture me now?" She said in between heavy breaths.

"May as well." Wyatt took her backpack. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"We have… no time… for that." Finley pointed out.

"We have thirteen minutes till this place blows up. I can teleport us out" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt… I have been… shot before." Finley argued. "I can deal… with–"

"I know you are a military brat but you can't even talk right so stop arguing with me. Now tell me how to stop the bleeding." Finley blinked on in surprise before giggling in amusement which in her condition sounded like wincing breaths. Now it was Wyatt's turn to be confused. "What now?"

"You don't… know how to… perform basic... first aid?" Finley said between gasps. "If… I were… unconscious… what would you… have done?"

She could sense Wyatt glaring at her through his visor. "We...well I...I'm sorry but bullet wounds were something I never learned off."

"Help me… out of… my jacket." The Silver Ranger said and Wyatt immediately helped shrug it off. "Add pressure to… stop the… bleeding." Finley instructed.

"Here?" Wyatt asked as he put both hands slightly above the wound and Finley weakly nodded before wincing as he continuously pressed down on the wound. "Sorry, I'm doing it too hard."

"Would you… prefer I die?"

"Of course not." Wyatt replied incredulously.

"I would." Finley looked past his shoulder to see Henry standing over them with a grin on his face. "Then you and I can finally be together."

"Fuck you." Finley said tiredly.

"What did I do?" Wyatt questioned, surprised at how she just swore at him.

"Not you." Finley deadpanned, not in the mood to deal with this for the second time today.

"Pale skin looks stunning on you." Henry smirked. "You were always a pretty face. If only you would touch up with a little –"

"Are you done yet?" Finley scoffed in annoyance.

"Should I abandon you here or not?" Wyatt retorted in equal annoyance until he realized that her focus was elsewhere now that she wasn't looking at . He looked over his shoulder to see nothing there. "Finley…"

"What do you want?" The Silver Ranger called out.

"You." Henry smirked.

"Cry me a river." Finley spat back. "You never–"

"Oh yes, I did." Henry laughed. "And you loved me back. So suffer for all the bitch moves you made. It's only fair."

"Now listen here, you–"

"Finley!" Wyatt exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, leaving traces of blood on the sleeves of her shirt. "Focus on me, okay?" He said. "Do I dress the wound after stopping the bleeding?" Finley dumbly nodded and Wyatt started to rummage through the bag.

"I'd actually prefer it… if you wish… I'd die." Finley panted and Wyatt stopped mid search.

"Finley?"

"I don't… deserve to live." Finley said.

Wyatt sighed. "None of us do." He ultimately said as he found a bandage and large cotton pad. He raised her shirt over her abdominal area, placing the pad over the wound and started wrapping the bandage over it. "Which is why we have to keep living."

"Huh?" Finley questioned.

"To atone for our mistakes, we have to keep living." He clarified.

"We're murderers, Wyatt." Finley stated. "We can never atone for–"

"Exactly, Finley." Wyatt cut her off. "We can never atone for them. But what can we do when we're dead? Not only will we have achieved nothing but we'd also have regretted nothing either. We'd think that all we did is erased once we're dead when in all honesty, we just ran away from all we've done. So I'd rather spend my entire life atoning for a mistake I know can never be erased than die and never try to atone for it to begin with." After he was finished, he helped Finley up and supported her to trudge over to where the shooter was knocked out cold he could before teleporting everyone out.

* * *

Once they were outside, Wyatt had convinced – or rather forced – Finley on the dune buggy she came on in with Drewmore before getting the scientist on there. "Drewmore." Wyatt called to Drewmore as they finished off the Korcitroids. "Get Finley back to the plane. She needs medical attention."

"What the hell happened?" Drewmore questioned as soon as him and the other Rangers came over.

"And who the hell is this?" Thalia questioned.

"I'll explain lat–" Wyatt was interrupted by a loud explosion as the hill behind them blew up and four giant Korcitroids emerged, the same size as their Megazord. "I'll explain _a lot_ later."

"Damn kids." Drewmore hissed as he jumped into the buggy. "If I get arrested for kidnap, you kids are coming down with me." He turned to Finley. "Call your zord. Alarik will put it on autopilot and the others will create the Megazord."

"Even you're pulling me out of the fight?" Finley said, somewhat annoyed.

"You have a hole in your stomach!" Drewmore yelled at her. "I have half the mind to smack you silly right now! So before I put you on probation for a month for being reckless and make you clean the entire HQ from top to bottom, I suggest you do as I say without back talk."

Finley only stared back expressionless before relenting and summoning her Silver Condor that came flying over. "... Take your time." She said to the others. "D.C. is the least of our problems."

"Fin… what are you talking about?" Morgan questioned.

"The higher ups… are little shits." Finley sighed. "If anything… in their eyes… we're the real monsters." She turned to Drewmore. "Let's go." Drewmore nodded before driving back towards the aircraft.

"What is she talking about?" Thalia asked Wyatt who shook his head.

"Let's talk about this later." Wyatt said before pressing on his button pad. "Zords assemble." The others hesitated slightly but ended up calling their Zords before teleporting themselves into the cockpit. Wyatt put his morpher in a grove and had it scan until he was granted access. "Morphin systems, Zords combine." The flock flew near one another before disassembling itself then reassembling itself into the Game Megazord. "Game Megazord, systems are a go. Dante, you're controlling both arms today."

"Because Fin just had to get herself shot." Morgan hissed. "What are you not telling us?"

"Charge." Wyatt ignored him and Morgan and Thalia controlled the zord to move forward.

"Well?" Morgan questioned.

"Now isn't the time." Wyatt said as he fired at the first Korcitroid.

"I agree with Morgan." Thalia said. "What in hell's name is going on?"

"Dante, grab the next one." Wyatt ordered and Dante did so, take the second Korcitroid and hitting it to the ground.

"Wyatt, stop fucking ignoring us and talk!" Morgan was starting to get frustrated.

"We will–"

"Like hell, we will!" Morgan hissed as he raised his foot to kick the third one down. "We deserve to know."

"I agree, Wyatt." Dante who had been quiet the entire time spoke.

Wyatt sighed. "The higher ups were running a drug syndicate using the Sandlilies they raided from Amystheist by making turning it into a drug." He then moved control to the wings. "Get ready to fly."

"Wait… what?" Thalia questioned in shock but kept her focus as the zord flew into the sky.

"That isn't the worst of things." Wyatt sighed weakly as he locked target on the four foot soldiers "... It was a front for organ harvesting. In the hopes that their drug clients would overdose, they took their organs and sold them on the black market. Finley… will debrief us in full a… as soon as we get back to the command center. Thunder mode, final strike." He claimed as the wings revealed canons and rained down attacks on the Korcitroids.

The Korcitroids fell to their death but the Rangers felt nothing like the ecstasy or excitement they normally have after destroying monsters. They felt terribly empty and extremely lost with only questions ringing through their minds.

Who is man… and who is monster.

* * *

"Good work, Dunvall." Harton said to Dunvall after he returned. "You have performed excellently."

"Thank you, my queen." Dunvall said. "The Rangers understood."

"They are the least of my concerns as of now." Harton said as she stared out into space. "Those pitiful rulers will get their just desserts. Such dreadful people are given life. Their existence alone disgusts me."

Dunvall shrugged. "Such evil exists. Earthlings long to talk of ideals and morals but only three things make them no different to animals: money, vanity and pleasure."

"And yet we suffer." Harton sighed. "You are free to do as you like. Thank you for your service to me."

"My queen." Dunvall spoke. "The Rangers… they are only children."

"Do you pity them?" Harton gave him a sideways glance.

"They are… tortured." Dunvall said. "They torture themselves for all the wrongs they have done when there are far more despicable beings than them. Maybe it is the humanity in me talking but… I do feel that they deserve better."

"Maybe so… but that has nothing to do with me or our race." Harton said before turning back to the window. Dunvall was tempted to speak again but he kept silent when he noticed Aklestal slithering over to him and hissing at him. Dunvall simply glared at the snake before leaving.

"I don't trust that damn serpent." He muttered to himself during his exit.

* * *

After getting patched up, Finley headed back to her room. She headed for her little dustbin and looked inside, seeing the torn pieces from the photo she ripped apart. Sighing, she took the torn picture pieces out of the dustbin and looked at all the pieces. It was about time she stopped reliving the past. She had made her choice and she had to live with it regardless. She took it with her to the REC room and threw it into the garbage disposal where it would be incinerated. She was ready to move on now and nothing would stop her.

She turned around, realizing that in her stride, she failed to notice that Wyatt and Morgan were seated in front of the TV playing video games. She sighed before gaining the courage to go up there. "Wyatt…" She spoke but their eyes didn't move from the screen. "Boys…"

"Come back later, will ya?" Morgan suggested, fixated on the screen with rapid movements on the buttons and Wyatt agreed with a nod.

 _What do I even like about this moron? And why is the other my good friend?_ Finley questioned herself before shutting off the TV monitor, ending their virtual reality basketball match, much to the boys' annoyance. "What the hell?" Morgan exclaimed. "I was smoking this ass."

"And I was a three pointer away from smoking his." Wyatt glared back at the Gold Ranger.

"If you two really want to beat your chests and save your almost nonexistent manliness, there's a basketball court of the sixteenth deck." Finley said before turning to Wyatt. "And about what I said the day before, I am sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you or your decisions."

Wyatt looked at Finley with a pointed look. "W… was something wrong yesterday?"

"Huh?" Finley was caught off guard.

"Yo… you are our best strategist and the pairs you came up with yesterday were… not up to what you can normally come up with. And the whole thing yesterday in the off–" Wyatt stopped himself mid sentence. "A… are you okay?"

Finley nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"What was wrong?" He asked. Finley looked at Morgan who simply shrugged and picked up a magazine from the table. The Silver Ranger then turned back to Wyatt.

"I… promise to tell you in the future." Finley said.

Wyatt nodded. "Okay. Can you please turn the screen back on… I'm not done making Morgan cry for his mommy."

"Bring it on, nerd pants." Morgan said. Rolling her eyes at the two, she turned the monitor back on and left them to their devices. She was on route to her room but stopped at her door, realizing that she was most likely going to coop herself in there all day. Straying her eyes to the door next to hers, she relented and walked over to it before walking in as the door was opened.

"Hey, Thalia?" The youngest Ranger looked up from her manga to see the Silver Ranger standing at her door.

"Hey," Thalia put the comic down before sitting up on her bed. "What's up?"

"I was… just checking in." Finley awkwardly said. Thalia slowly nodded in response as the strange silence continued. It was only then that both girls realized just how distant they were with one another. The boys had it easier because one video game could bond them for life but girls weren't as simple. "I was half expecting Dante to be here."

"He's helping the big guy code bots." Thalia said.

"Big guy?"

"Stanton."

"Ah…" Silence fell over them again.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Morgan?" Thalia spoke up.

"Him and Wyatt are having a bonding moment over an NBA basketball game." Finley said. "The atmosphere is… sickening. "

"I know right?" Thalia laughed. "That bromance between the three of them is disturbing… especially the way Morgan gets so sentimental yet he brushes it off like some tough guy."

"He is the cheese master." Finley giggled in agreement. "I literally drown in mozzarella when I'm around him."

"And don't even get me started on Wyatt and how he brain farts whenever someone does something nice to him and he gets emotional." Thalia joked.

"I know right?" Finley mused in agreement. "Makes me wonder what either of us see in him."

Thalia looked taken aback but after recovering from the shock, she wore a grin on her face. "The love rival has finally staked her claim. This should be interesting." Finley rolled her eyes at how extra Thalia was being but smiled small nonetheless. "But I agree, what do we see in him?"

"Potential." Finley shrugged.

Thalia was both amused and intrigued. "Touchè. Even though he is an unappealing, unattractive, stammering potato."

Finley giggled. "Is this what girls normally talk about when they're together?"

"From what I've seen in movies, probably." The Yellow Ranger said. "But I've watched enough clichés to know what's real and what's fake even though I never had friends of my own."

"Hmm… I've… never actually watched a movie before." This confession made Thalia's jaw drop.

"Never?" The younger girl looked utterly stupefied.

"Umm… yeah." Finley said. "Unless the Passion of Christ counts as a movie."

"My goodness!" Thalia exclaimed. "That is a massive crime against humanity; über, stupendous! Were you raised in a church?"

"... Yes, literally speaking." Finley shrugged. "Was never allowed to watch movies or listen to modern music or even wear a skirt shorter than my ankles."

"Jehovah's Witness?"

"Accurate but incorrect." Finley laughed. "Catholic… strict father who exceeded religious nut – not the good kind."

"There are good kinds?" Thalia was surprised.

"Yes," Finley affirmed. "There's nothing wrong with religion, it has beautiful aspects to it too but if you are raised by my dad… it is life sucking."

"Is that why you read so much?" Finley nodded. "I see…" Thalia mused to herself before it looked like a lightbulb would flicker on over her head if she were a cartoon. "Wanna watch your first movie?"

Finley looked hesitant. "I… dunno…"

"It'll be fun!" Thalia said as she hopped to her feet and grabbed Finley's hand. "Besides, the boys always use the T.V. to bond, I say we hijack. What d'you say?"

Finley knew she about to step far out of her comfort zone: watching movies she was forbidden from watching, talking to a girl her dad would probably rebuke demons from because of her revealing attire and her extremely liberal form of speech. It was about time she started living. "What the heck? Let's do it."

The two moved into the REC room, discussing what to do and once they were there, they put their plan in action. Finley bravely stalked in and turned off the T.V. monitor while Thalia searched a nearby rack for a DVD. "Excuse my language but what the actual fuck!" Morgan began.

"We were playing!" Wyatt followed.

"Yeah well, play time is over." Finley said with a sardonic smirk on her face.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Wyatt huffed out in annoyance.

"Ooh! I found _A Walk to Remember_!" Thalia voiced out her victory.

"Oh my God…" Morgan whispered as he looked on wide eyed in shock.

"You wouldn't…" Wyatt followed in similar melodrama.

Thalia pulled the plug on their gaming console and switched to the DVD player. "We would. You guys own the T.V. 24/7… it's our turn."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Dante yelled as he came rushing in with a sprint.

"At least someone disagrees with this hostile takeover." Morgan said. "Now put back the damn console."

"Not now…" Dante panted as he put the cable back on and changed to the news channel where Lisa Pertain was reporting.

"... Authorities believe that the students that went missing during the alien attack are somehow linked with the Power Rangers." She said as the screen changed to show five different picture profiles from Kennedy Heights and everyone's was utterly shocked at the revelation. "After video analysis was done of the Ranger fights, the heights were said to have matched each individual. A search is now in place to find these five who went missing after –"

"Holy shit." Thalia exclaimed as they all watched on in terror.

"... This is what head of Police, Dr. Pamela White had to say." The screen changed to the head of police herself.

"It burdens me to think that NASADA would go as far as to manipulate five mentally and emotionally unstable teenagers to do their bidding. I am appalled if not by this. Should I be wrong however in this assumption, make no mistake that forcing a juvenile facility for the mentally unstable to keep quiet after being invaded by aliens is also a very disgusting move on the Commander's end. Therefore let it be known, we will search for these five young individuals in the hopes that they are still alive and well. We–" Finley turned off the T.V, reaching the conclusion that they have heard enough.

"She knows that we know…"

"What?" Morgan questioned Finley.

"About the investors in D.C., the Floria Maxim business, the organ harvesting…" Finley said. "That guy we took with us? Peter Manson is her partner."

"But how does she know?" Thalia scratched her head. "Is she that smart?"

"So… what do we do?" Dante asked, bringing in a deafening silence on what their next move was. The more they unravelled the depth of alien involvement on earth, the more they questioned the humanity of their own people.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. Thanks to everyone who has read this and dropped their thoughts on this so far. Now that the surface conflict is done, we can delve deeper into it. We are entering the halfway mark of Covert Operations (at least the first season). With that being said, I will start to slowly post my new story on my account, Blade Crusaders as it is of utmost significance to this story. Being that it will be a 20-25 episode installment, it will be the shortest one in the series.**

 **As a result of these developments, I am putting Hunters of Divinity on official hiatus. It is also at its halfway point where we establish the relationship between the demons and the Morphin Grid but the way I wrote prior chapters is rather confusing. I am going to be revamping it chapter by chapter but until then, only Covert Operations and Blade Crusaders will be updated on my account (and probably Behind the Masks but only time will tell.)**

 **Thanks so far and happy reading!**


	22. Dealing with the Devil (I)

**Episode 8: Dealing With the Devil**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Missing Details**

* * *

"He still isn't talking?" Finley huffed sadly as her, Morgan and Thalia along with Drewmore and Potter watched Aleister interrogate the scientist from outside the interrogation room. The same scientist they took with them from yesterday's mission gone wrong. After closely analyzing every piece of information that Finley found in the hidden manufacturing plant in Maryland, they found out that the drug scheme had been going on for quite some time and that the organ harvesting only started a month or two afterwards. Stanton and Alarik had spent the entire day cooped up in the chemical lab with all the other scientists trying to figure out just how dangerous the Floria Maxim is but from what they could see from the records, Floria Maxim was an easy means to reach an ecstasy high as a pill a day could do the job. It also had no negative side effects to any organs in the body. But the downside was that it was addictive.

So addictive that people could take more than a pill a day.

The biggest flaw of the Floria Maxim was that it took up to 24 hours to leave the body completely. If someone were to take another dose before the 24-hour mark elapsed, the surface area of Sandlilies would become larger and increase attraction between particles. They would start to bind together and become larger, making it harder to be ejected from the body and the process of binding and enlarging would be continuous as long as a person would take the pill. Once it was large enough, it would adapt back into a Sandlily and go back to its regular form of growing regardless of the medium. That's when it would grow within the digestive tract, back through the mouth and over the face, causing asphyxia and brain damage at worse.

Not wanting the deaths of their clients to be released to the public, Vice President Coulson had asked the scientists to look for a loophole to cover up their deaths. That's when they realized that other parts of the body other than the trachea, stomach and intestines were not damaged at all by the growth of the Sandlily. As a result, they harvested the remaining organs of their clients and sold them on the black market. They figured out this much and needed the bodies as proof.

But the dirty doctor wasn't spilling.

"He's resilient, that one." Thalia said. "The shitty professor."

"A nickname so quickly?" Morgan laughed. "You don't waste time."

"Well, he's bitch attorney's main contact." Thalia muttered. "Why do I end up hating everything associated to that vile woman?" Drewmore cleared his throat audibly and obviously to grab her attention. "Oh.., except you of course."

"What were you thinking when you married her?" Morgan mocked their mentor.

Drewmore fumed angrily, opening his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Potter who patted his back with a loud smack. "We're all wondering. By the way… the bridesmaid dress I wore to your wedding was atrocious."

Drewmore glared at her. "Wanna get something else off your chest?"

Potter smirked. "I still can't believe you survived seven years with her. But that would explain why you are such a grouch now."

"Are you done?" Drewmore questioned with a bored look on his face.

"Yes, big brother." Chassity smirked.

"We're not related." Drewmore insisted.

"Only when it suits you." She shot back.

"Guys!" Wyatt and Dante came rushing into the room. "Look what I found." Dante put his laptop on the counter before them. It was the Ranger Danger Out portal online but Dante showed them the comments' section where several people were reporting of when and where they had seen the Rangers' out in public.

"Lo… looks like we shouldn't go out in public anymore." Wyatt said.

"How sure are we that they are real?" Finley asked.

"This one stated that he works at a CD Japan store and saw the one who looks like the Yellow Ranger there last week." Dante explained, even finding the comment.

"I'm never buying manga there again…" Thalia said as she took a closer look at the comment. "LouisTheKING26…" She read the username. "It's that prick cashier, Louis! He's the pervert who always used to try and look down my shirt." Morgan started to crack up.

"You brought that upon yourself." Morgan chuckled. "If you don't want a man to look then dress better."

Thalia glared at him. "I will bite you." Remembering what happened last time, Morgan took the warning and hid behind Finley.

"Someone should really get you a muffler." He suggested.

"Drewmore," Aleister made her presence known as she stepped out of the sound booth and locked the door behind her. "I think we need to change tactics."

"Doesn't the electrocution terminal still work?" Potter asked.

"We took him unlawfully, Potter." Aleister pointed out to her predecessor as if she is stupid. "We are already treading on thin ice here."

"We already took him unlawfully, Aleister." Potter hissed back. "Besides, with all these corruption charges all over the place, it would be in our best interests if we flush lawfulness down the toilet."

"Maybe when you were head of the combat unit but things have changed now that I'm in charge." Aleister snapped. "NASADA is already in hot water as well because of these kids and we…" She motioned her hands to the surroundings. "… as G.I. are recognizable under NASADA so I suggest you shut your mouth if you can't come up with anything helpful." A harsh tension fell in the room.

"Excus-"

"Remember you were only called back for consultancy purposes." Aleister cut her off. "So consult only when you are called on." She turned back to Drewmore. "Is there no other interrogation equipment that we can use? I heard talks of a truth serum."

"It's not been perfected but you do need Stanton's permission to use it." Drewmore answered.

"Well, it will get us somewhere." Aleister said. "Thank you. Rangers." She nodded her head towards them to be excused before walking out of the room and into the halls. Drewmore turned to Chassity who was quietly fuming, with her fingers clenched.

"Chass…"

"I'm fine, Hendrick!" She snapped but reeled herself in when she realized how loud she was being. "I'm fine…" She repeated, this time with a quieter voice. "I need to discuss something with Rhode. Excuse me." She said before speed walking out, leaving the Rangers baffled.

"Well… that was…"

"Something." Finley finished Dante's broken sentence.

"Is someone coming back to interrogate me or something?" Peter Manson's voice was heard from a speaker leading to outside the sound booth where they were standing. "I'm getting bored~!" The Rangers glared past the one-way glass in annoyance.

"Who wants me to knock him out cold again?" Wyatt questioned.

"Why keep all the fun to yourself?" Morgan offered, cracking his knuckles but Drewmore held both of them back.

"Stop." Hendrick said to them. "He knows we're struggling. I can see it in the smug look on his face."

"He already knows our identities." Finley said. "He knew who I was right off the bat yesterday. Him and Pamela were communicating with one another when that happened."

"So basically, she is one-hundred percent sure that she has our identities figured out." Thalia said. "All she needs to do is prove it and she is off the radar for her involvement in this syndicate. Because we're more of a public interest than missing money."

"So, she's throwing cheap shots." Wyatt sighed. "And she isn't the least of our problems."

"I agree." Dante followed up. "Now that we know Harton's motives... her moves have become more unpredictable; whether she is looking to flush the evil from our society or whether there is something else she has up her sleeve."

"From what Dunvall said yesterday, Stanton's theory of them wanting to acquire land in America is becoming more and more plausible." Drewmore scratched his chin. "But... also from _how_ he said it yesterday... it's hard to tell."

"Well, we know one thing for sure." Finley said. "She is flushing out evil from our society... and her mission is not done until every person involved in the destruction of Amystheist has faced _judgment_. She did take the president and she freed him but we still need to confirm whether that's true. And the fact that Coulson and like, what, seventy percent of the senate are under house arrest... there's only one person on that donor list for the project she must be after."

"Attorney bitch." Thalia pointed out. "I say we let she-who-craps-lightning smoke her ass."

"Thalia!" Dante reprimanded her.

"What?" Thalia hissed at the boy-teen. "If anyone is the biggest monster in this game of _Druggies vs Organ Thieves_ , she's the one who has been the most manipulative and down right evil! I bet she was even after this Ranger case knowing that we'd figure out what really went on Amystheist."

"We...we don't know for sur-"

"Cut the crap, Wyatt!" Thalia interrupted. "She figured out _all_ our identities and all she ever saw were _my eyes!_ She's freaking smart and we cannot ignore that. She is trying to control everything. I mean... this shitty professor was her main contact in getting the weapons from your mom. You can't tell me that him shooting Finley and almost making a run for it with the evidence was not her plot." All the other Rangers looked at each then back at Drewmore who huffed out a loud breath before rubbing his temples. "I was right once... and when my gut is right, it is right." With that, Thalia stomped out of the room.

"I'll stop her from going rogue." Finley volunteered before walking out after her, leaving the guys behind.

"... So..." Dante broke the silence. "... If Harton is really going after attorney White then she would need evidence to put her behind bars as well because she was in no way in any of the leaked bills."

"We could leak what we have." Morgan suggested.

"Harton burned all the evidence." Wyatt sighed in defeat. "Makes me wonder why... that was the only way they could take her down."

"What about the organs?" Dante questioned and the three males snapped and looked at Dante. "Unless... they used the same facility for the black market." Dante looked around at the three before sighing. "I'll go see what I can dig up about the organs."

* * *

"Where is she!" Amelia Mansigh stomped into the police station with this morning's newspaper in hand and her very puzzled daughter following after her. "Where is that, rotten, little-"

"Mom..." Anna cautioned her mother.

"Anna, I am in no mood to be corrected." Amelia dismissed her daughter out right.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Pamela said with mirth in her tone as she appeared from the backrooms of the police station. "Miss Mansigh, it's been a while."

Amelia glared at the woman, stepping forward and shoving the newspaper in her face. "What do you call this?"

Pamela sighed, stepping away from the paper and taking it in her hands. "Oh... this." Pamela giggled in a rather girly manner that was mocking. "I'm surprised that your son's illegal actions still shock you."

"Why I oughta-"

"Mom!" Anna stood in front of her and shook her head. Amelia looked between Pamela and Anna and calmed down.

"A family full of sociopaths." Pamela mocked. "That's hilarious."

"The only sociopath here is you, Attorney White." Anna whipped back around and glared at the woman. "I don't care what your deal is with the Rangers but leave my brother out of it. In fact, you should be worrying on a missing person's case... not a witch hunt."

Pamela rolled her eyes. "And who do you think you are to address me directly, young lady?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at her. "I may be fifteen but even I know a phony when I see one. It's such a shame that honest people don't exist anymore."

Pamela's smirk fell. "You are only fifteen years old... you wouldn't know what honesty is even if it hit you in the face."

Anna glared at the older woman. "Would you?" The fact that Pamela was being put in her place by a fifteen year old was enough to make her seethe in quiet rage. "And even if my brother is a Ranger, you put so much effort into stopping him than stopping the aliens. Is there something that bothers you about the Power Rangers?"

"You little brat!" Pamela hissed.

"How's that for honesty hitting you in the face?" Anna said before taking her mom's hand. "We should go, mom. We're obviously not going to get any assistance here." Amelia, who was still rather stunned at the way she made Pamela uncomfortable, simply listened to her daughter and followed her out of the police station and over to where the rental car Amelia was using was parked. "You shouldn't let her get to you like that." Anna said to her mom. "People like her aren't worth your time."

"What if she is right?" Amelia quietly said and Anna stopped to look at her mom. "The height of the Red Ranger... when I met them... I commented on how he was the same height as Wyatt."

Anna looked at Amelia before shaking her head and giggling. "Mom, this is Wyatt we're taking about. Uncoordinated, clumsy, weak and lethargic Wyatt."

"That's what I thought..." Amelia said. "Until I remembered what happened to your father." Anna paused as she if trying to think over her mother's words but she brushed it off with a smile.

"We should call Russell once we get back to the hotel then." Anna said. "And tell him that we are flying back to Lansing today. Besides, I'm missing a lot of school anyway so the school must've called him by now."

* * *

"Has the Empress lost her mind!" Rontico yelled in outrage at Dunvall as he followed the crowned guardian to the throne room where Harton was waiting to address him. After disappearing to God-knows-where, it was up to Dunvall to get him up to speed with what happened. "How could she have destroyed that facility? Why! How are we supposed to bring the government to its knees if we lack the most crucial evidence that will ruin them."

"She thought her plan far ahead and knows what her next move is." Dunvall said. "Unlike you."

"What is her next move?" Rontico asked.

"She will inform you." Dunvall said. Rontico held Dunvall by the elbow, holding him back from going any further. "Rontico, I will slice your arm clean off your shoulder and you know I am one to follow up on my threats."

"Are you not concerned about the Empress' mental health?" Rontico smirked. "Could it be that Aklestal's power is driving her mad?"

Dunvall ripped his hand out of Rontico's grip and turned to look at him with a stoic look on his face. "Her well being has nothing to do with you. And even if it did, the Empress is the picture of perfect health."

"Who are you trying to fool?" Rontico laughed. "I have seen the bags under her eyes, the way she paces when she is unsettled and the way she jitters if she stays in one spot for too long. Is that a picture of perfect health to you?" Dunvall quietly stared at him. "We both know she's not fit to rule. Are you not the crowned protector... are you not supposed to guide her? Have you stopped taking care of her emotional needs... her physical needs?" Rontico had no time to react as Dunvall grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. The hand around his throat tightened, pushing against his windpipe.

"You dare to speak ill of your ruler?" Dunvall tightened his grip and Rontico was gasping for air. "I will not hesitate to crush your trachea."

Dunvall was surprised when his hand was ripped off Rontico's throat. The latter sunk the floor and Harton glared at her protector. "You will do no such thing."

"But my queen, he spoke crudely of you." Dunvall said. "I acted how I saw fit."

"You are to act how _I_ see fit." Harton emphasized, letting go of his hand. "If I did not ordain it then you have no right. Am I not the one who rules over you?" Dunvall looked annoyed and Harton's eyes hardened. Aklestal unconsciously slid down to her hand and turned into a blade and she pressed the tip against his throat and stepping closer to him. "Am I not the one who rules over you, Dunvall?" Dunvall glared down at her considering how short she was and the fact that she was standing under him. He was really getting agitated by her behaviour as of late. Before, it was understandable but now it was annoying.

"Yes, you are." Dunvall hissed, pushing the blade away from his neck. "My apologies, _Your Excellency._ " The two glared at each other, really pissed off with the other at that moment but it was then Rontico's laughter made its way to their ears and they both looked at him.

"Ah... this whirlwind of a sadomasochist romance tale is truly amusing." Rontico teased.

The two raised an eyebrow at him then at each other. "Remind me why you stopped me from executing him again?" Dunvall asked.

"I am quite regretting that decision right now." Harton said before stepping away from Dunvall and pointing her blade at Rontico's neck. "Don't forget your place, Rontico. My affairs outside of ruling the throne is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you didn't run your mouth on speculating my business. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." Rontico said and Harton withdrew the blade, letting Aklestal wrap around her arm again.

"Rontico, wait for me in throne room." Harton ordered. "Dunvall, come with me. Or are you too exasperated to deal with me right now?"

"As if that is an excuse for me to refuse an order... unless the rules have changed." Dunvall retorted with a scoff.

"That attitude is annoying today." Harton rolled her eyes. "Follow me." The crowned guardian silently agreed despite still being quite annoyed at her. He followed her to her quarters quietly. "Dunvall, how many people do I trust?" Dunvall raised an eyebrow at her and the Empress sighed. "I am being serious right now. Dunvall, I have entrusted you, have I not?"

"Yes, you have." Dunvall said. "Is that all my queen?"

"I have two more instructions for you and that is all I ask." Harton said. "Do you remember the first three?"

"Yes, my queen." Dunvall nodded.

"Well here's the fourth." Harton said. "Should my behaviour get out of hand, I give you full permission to take my life."

Dunvall blinked at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Should I become a tyrant, kill me." Harton clarified. "This race should not be led by evil. Just as I am doing my best in rejecting the evil misdoings of others, you should as well."

"I will not." Dunvall shook his head.

"Then what will you intend to do... save me?" Harton questioned. "I feel my mind slipping away from me. The day will come... and you know it."

"And who will rule?" Dunvall asked. "You are aware of the fact that you are the only royal left."

"That's my fifth instruction... or rather, my final wish." Harton said. "I want my blood and your blood to rule Amystheist."

Dunvall looked at the Empress with furrowed brows. "Are you insinuating something, my queen?"

Harton avoided eye contact, looking at the floor but kept her voice stern. "Only that you are the sole male I can trust with such a huge task. I am the only royal left and even if I do not lose my mind, I will die eventually. It is only sustainable thinking that I consider Amystheist's future and have an heir."

"Are you sure of your request, my queen?" Dunvall looked closely at her and she took a breath and raised her head, adopting back her stoic expression.

"When the time comes, it should be out of duty and nothing else. There's no other person I trust other than you so my mind is made up."

"Is that all?" Dunvall asked.

"That is all." Harton said.

"Then I accept." Dunvall bowed.

* * *

"There is a lot of missing information in these documents." Dante said as he analyzed the documents closely with Wyatt, Dante and Hendrick. "The drug list is full but the organ list is... so discreet. It's in code and I have no idea how to decipher it." Wyatt rubbed his temples and Morgan groaned loudly, throwing his head back in annoyance. "I could try to scour the internet and find some information but I don't think much will come out of it."

"Don't we have Pamela's computer records from the other day?" Morgan suggested. "When Thalia stole her data?"

"It deleted itself." Dante said. "I could try to recover it but I can't make any promises. Wyatt's mom's tech is almost uncrackable."

"Don't you know a thing or two about your mom's software programming?" Morgan asked.

"I... I never understood software programming." Wyatt said. "That's why Alarik always helps me build the upgrades when I can."

"So you don't know a trade secret or two?" Dante asked and Wyatt shook his head.

Hendrick was pulled out of the conversation by a phone call and he excused himself from the guys. "Hello?" He asked as he answered.

"Hendrick, long time no chat." Hendrick frowned at the voice before walking out of the room completely. "What's the matter... cat's got your tongue?"

"What do you want, Pamela?" Hendrick asked.

"To meet up." Pamela said with a laugh. "I miss my husband."

"Only when it suits you." Hendrick rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's mean." Pamela said. "I want to bring this to an end, don't you?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Hendrick asked.

"I'm taking Bethany to the amusement park. Want to come with?" She offered. "Then we can discuss your Ranger struggles."

"What are you aiming at?" Hendrick pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine come on.

"You know me well enough to guess." Hendrick could hear the smirk.

"What time?" He asked. "And under what terms and conditions?"

"What makes you think there are T&Cs?"

"Because I know you." Hendrick said. "You and how fucked up your mind is sometimes."

"It is that indeed." Pamela laughed. "So I'd listen closely if I were you."


	23. Dealing with the Devil (II)

**Episode 8: Dealing with the Devil**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Hunting for The Truth**

* * *

"Smoking is bad for you... and you are underage." Finley commented after peeking her head into Thalia's room to see her seated at her desk with a piece of paper in front of her, a cigarette in hand and a blank look on her face. Above her desk was what looked to be a suspicion board with a ton of colored wool connecting the papers. "Oh God no."

"What?"

"You're thinking." Finley concluded and Thalia rolled her eyes. The Silver Ranger approached her desk and looked over her shoulder at the paper then at the "Compiling... conspiracy theories."

"What I do best." Thalia huffed, stubbing the cigarette in a make shift ash tray.

"Did Alarik not confiscate that from you the other day?" Finley asked, motioning to the cigarette, earning a look from Thalia that said _seriously?_ "And you confiscated it back."

"That guy practically has holes in his pockets." Thalia said before picking up her the paper and putting it on the wall. "Check this."

"I didn't even know you had colored wool." Finley said. "I can already tell that this is all the stuff that we failed to figure out."

"Correcto." Thalia pointed out, leaning forward onto her arms. "And how they correlate."

"So... the President's disappearance, the missing organs and..." Finley paused as she leaned forward and looked at the last one. "... the deaths of the leakers. Out of everything here–"

"That one makes the least sense." Thalia finished her sentence. "What does the postmortem report say?"

"Overdose from the Floria Maxim, asphyxia, brain damage..." Finley said. "They were dead for two days each when we found them."

"Is that not crazy?" Thalia questioned. "They die from the same thing at the same time... from an exclusive drug?"

"Well... we didn't get the exact time of death but I see your point." Finley sighed. "Did you check the buyer list?"

"All account numbers... they repeat themselves." Thalia said. "So... drug pushers maybe? This stuff was more expensive than coke so I doubt they would sell it to just anyone; especially a military corporeal, a NASADA secretary and an associate bank manager. I doubt they would have that kind of money... or that all three would simultaneously have a drug problem."

"Good point... especially since it is exclusive." Finley sighed. "So... they probably might have gotten it from the pushers– or from Harton herself."

"Huh?" Thalia questioned.

"Just a working theory but Dunvall said that the Amysthean royals have the power to control the sandlilies and whatever medium they are being harboured in." Finley said. "It seems a bit... too much of a coincidence that the people she needed to leak enough information on the syndicate all had the same exclusive drug and overdosed at the same time."

Thalia huffed in annoyance. "Of course... she could. So odds are she knew about the factory and everything for a while now..."

"And used the resources to her advantage." Finley said. "Besides, if they were clients to the factory then I bet they wouldn't wait a week until they took their bodies for organ harvesting." Thalia's eyes widened before groaning and rubbing her temples. "This thing is stressing me out too."

"Harton is playing us." Thalia huffed before her expression fell. "But... she has every right to."

"I know." Finley added. "Which makes me skeptical about going after her..."

Thalia's mouth dropped open at that. "Huh?"

"Well–"

"No 'well', Fin." Thalia shook her head. "What she is doing is wrong regardless."

"Well I don't think she is evil." Finley shook her head. "If anything, she's exactly like us."

"Like us?" Thalia questioned, standing up. "She is nothing like us! I mean... we are–"

"We are what?" Finley asked. "Mental... crazy? I spent so much of my life believing that my dysfunction is a liability when in actual fact, it is my choices that make me one. I cannot blame schizophernia on the wrongs I have done when I am showing that right now, with help and support, I am just as functional as a regular human being."

"Did you have help back then?" Thalia asked. "Maybe if you did, we wouldn't even be here having this conversation."

"Look at us, Thalia! Who are we to judge even though when put in the same position, we would have done the same." Finley said. "I mean all of us have killed someone before."

"You don't know that for sure..." Thalia muttered in a small voice.

"Huh?" Finley questioned. "What are you talking about? I killed someone, so has Wyatt, Dante has and Morg–"

"I said you don't know that for sure, okay?!" Thalia screeched, bringing the room to a halting silence. Thalia calmed down but felt a dull ache reach her head and she winced before rubbing her temples.

Finley was unsure of what to say next, seeing that she had struck a nerve. "Thalia... are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Thalia sighed. "We should... tell Drewmore about this... Harton and the leakers."

"Okay?" Finley sighed. "But they are pretty busy. Maybe we should try and find out where the organs are and who the investors are."

"I remember something..." Thalia said as she sat back down and pulled out five coloured felt pens before taking the buyer list and circling five different account numbers. "These numbers repeat themselves over and over again."

"So we're looking at regulars?" Finley mused in confusion. "How does that help us?"

"When I went through bitch attorney's email a while back, other than Wyatt's mother there were five people on the list." Thalia rubbed her temples trying to remember. "I can't remember who they are but Pamela called them D.C.'s biggest investors."

"D.C.'s biggest investors?" Finley echoed. "... Who was the email being sent to?"

"Shitty professor." Thalia answered.

"Dr. Manson?" Finley paused as it dawned on her. "Doctor..." She immediately grabbed Thalia by the hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"What the... Fin!"

"We need Dante!" Finley reasoned quickly before pulling her out of the room running.

* * *

Hendrick knew that this was a bad idea. A terrible one even.

Driving all the way to the amusement park in Cleveland Park, in a rental car that she arranged, alone and with no one in his contact was a bad idea... one he wasn't going to comply to completely but Pamela was a woman of many surprises. Sometimes he wondered why he even married the woman. He walked all the way to the picnic area inside where Pamela said she would be after buying a ticket.

She was seated by the fountain, eating a popsicle. She looked up and spotted him, smiling and waving at him to come over. Hendrick huffed in annoyance before going over. "What?" He asked.

"Is that any way to greet your wife?" Pamela grinned before standing up.

"Did you not get the divorce papers?" Hendrick asked.

"Must've gotten lost in the mail." Pamela said without a care in the world before discarding the now finished popsicle before wrapping her arms around him in a hug much to Hendrick's dismay. "Now I'd act natural if I were you." She whispered in his ear. "Snipers at 12, 3, 6 and 9." Hendrick's eyes widened and she pulled back from him. He looked forward slightly and noticed one from a nearby building. She rarely joked about things like this. "Don't worry... they think I'm here staking you out because you are _probably_ involved with the Rangers." She laughed.

Hendrick glared at her. "What is your deal?"

"Now, now... have a seat." Pamela offered before sitting back down and Hendrick followed.

"Where's Beth?" He asked.

"At home." Pamela said. "You didn't think I'd bring her to a potential police shoot out, did you?"

"Why did you call me here?" Hendrick asked.

"Just to tell you I don't need to book the Rangers for disturbing the peace." Pamela said. "There are too many of them... you included."

"Then you wouldn't have brought marksmen with you." Hendrick said.

"True..." Pamela smiled. "What do you think I'm here to do?"

"You realized that we know about the drug syndicate and the organ harvesting." Hendrick said. "The _real_ reason why you wanted this whole alien thing under your wing."

"True once more, you are on a roll." Pamela laughed before pouting at Hendrick's scowl. "Babe, you know you are going to get wrinkles if you always frown like that."

"Why?" Hendrick asked. "I thought you were better than that."

"Not everyone can be like you, Hendrick." Pamela said. "Besides... you made me this way."

"Excuse me?" Hendrick looked outraged.

"So, I have a new threat for you." Pamela put a tape recorder on the table and pressed play. A gunshot was heard, followed by a yelp then the words _sorry Coetzee, but now that you saw those, I can't let you leave alive._ Hendrick's eyes widened as the conversation continued on the recorder and apart from Dr. Manson and Finley's voice, Wyatt's voice was heard, names were mentioned. "Looks like I have everything I need to take the Rangers down, huh?"

"What the–" Hendrick lunged for the recorder but Pamela pulled it away and pointed in the direction of one of the snipers.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Pamela threatened.

"How?" Drewmore hissed.

"Your little sociopaths should be told to debug any person they come across just in case they have listening devices on them." Pamela smirked.

"They aren't sociopaths..." Hendrick glared at her.

"Oh cry me a river! You found them at a juvenile facility for the mentally disturbed." Pamela giggled. "Have your Ranger choosing standards decreased?"

"I'd appreciate it if you stop insulting my kids." Hendrick threatened.

"And what about your real kid?" Pamela rolled her eyes. "You know, Bethany?"

"The one you forbid me from seeing, the one who has to sneak out and take two buses just to see me?" Hendrick questioned. "You know the only reason I came was because you said she is coming."

Pamela glared at him. "Here are my demands, you will decide what is important to you. My name within those documents is Drewmore; no specification that it is me except that. If you don't want me to leak this and have the state on your ass, you will take the fall for it."

Hendrick sighed. "And if I don't?"

"You will suffer." Pamela sighed. "NASADA will be raided and G.I. will be found which is an unlicenced organization; strike one. Everyone working there will be arrested for it; strike two. You and Joseph will be taken in for unlawful abduction and raiding with a firearm; strike three. Child labor; strike four. Vigilante justice and obstruction of the law; strike five. Need I go on? With taking my charges, you're looking at fifteens years at most but with your rap sheet, we could be looking at life in prison."

"Fine." Hendrick huffed.

Pamela looked shocked. "What?"

"I'll do it, no objections." Hendrick said. "Did you want to see me squirm... beg you for another way out? If I get thrown in prison or even get executed for it then I have no concerns. But my final wish is that those kids have no harm come to them..."

"They're... not your kids..." Pamela looked lost for words.

"But believe it or not, most of them come from crappy families." Hendrick said. "It's funny how you call them sociopaths even though they have had the worst influence on them possible. Children aren't evil people... they become confused by all the bullshit around them. Just do me a favour in return."

"I don't think you are in the po–"

"I am, regardless of what you think because I dedicated ten years to your bullshit." Hendrick shot back, causing Pamela to fall into silence. "Bethany complains about you; over the phone, through email, any time she sneaks out to see me..."

"That's enough..."

"She says you drink far too much, that you obsess over your job and over money... and that some of the stress that comes with it, you take it out on her. I spent three months with kids who grew up with that kind of environment; where their parents and their guardians problems, anxieties, paranoia and ill intentions are pushed onto them." Hendrick said. "Bethany should not grow up with the same."

Pamela glared at Hendrick before standing up and taking him by the arm, jerking him up to his feet and dragging him out of the quad.

* * *

"Guys!" Finley called as she ran into the weapons room with Thalia in tow.

"What is it, Finley?" Morgan asked while the others looked alarmed.

Finley looked around the three and was confused. "What?"

"You were shouting." Dante said. "You don't normally shout so we thought something was wrong."

"Pl...plus, you were dragging Thalia an... and running through the halls." Wyatt pointed. "No... not something you'd normally do."

Finley felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Thalia waa chuckling from behind her, earning an elbow to the stomach from Finley. "What... am I not allowed to run through the halls and shout when I learned something important?"

"No but the Finley thing to do is walk in quickly your military-styled, metronome beat steps and then come in here and speak in your monotone voice." Morgan specified, earning laughter from the other three Rangers.

"Hahaha." Finley said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Does Dr. Manson own a clinic or a hospital of sorts?"

"... Dante?" Morgan turned his attention to Dante who turned back to the computer and started to dig.

"Um yes..." Dante nodded. "Goodwill Private. Opened about two years back."

"Who are the donors?" Finley asked. "Do they have an About Us page regarding that?"

"Yeah..." Dante nodded.

"Thalia, go see if you recognise the names on that list." Finley suggested.

"What is all this about?" Wyatt asked.

"I have a feeling that this is the hospital where they do the organ harvesting." Finley said.

"Wouldn't that be too... obvious?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, which is why we would overlook it." Finley said. "Because they'd be easily caught if they do that there so they wouldn't."

"I know these guys; the Baron, Kale, Gordon, Parron, Delacroix... they were on Pamela's list as the biggest investors." Thalia said before putting the order list in front of him. "Now take these account numbers and find if they match to any of them. Offshore accounts, swiss bank accounts, anything..."

"Uh... aren't swiss accounts a little... overkill?" Morgan asked.

"This is drugs we're talking about." Thalia said. "Plus, the Baron is from Austria so never say never."

"I got a hit from the banking network archives." Dante said. "A match with Delacroix from an offshore account in an West African Bank branch called Ecobank."

"Wow, you're fast." Morgan commented.

"So odds are all five are a match to one of the account numbers." Wyatt said. "Check to make sure."

"Already did." Dante rolled his chair away from the monitor, revealing multiple tabs with hits.

"You are _really_ fast." Morgan whistled.

"So we go check this place out?" Dante suggested but were interrupted by the sound of blarring alarms. "... Or not."

"Okay... we split manpower." Wyatt suggested. "Finley and I will go to the hospital."

"What?" Both Finley and Thalia asked in unison, shock evident in their voices. "Why?"

Wyatt and Dante looked confused but Morgan was simply holding in his laughter. "Because Finley understands a lot about the Floria Maxim more than any of us so she could be a big asset on that end. And she got shot yesterday so it's best she sits out on this fight."

Finley turned red again and Thalia smirked at her, earning a glare from Finley. "Are... we missing something?" Dante asked.

"I... honestly don't wanna know." Wyatt huffed tiredly before taking two bags with recon equipment. He put one on his back before heading for the door. "Suit up." He handed Finley the backpack. "And please be careful." He added before walking out.

"The LR is unexpectedly pulling into the lead of this affection race." Thalia exaggeratedly like a commentator in a sports game. "Will she maintain this lead?"

"Screw you." Finley hissed at her before walking out to her room.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Hendrick asked Pamela as she drove his rental car out of the parking lot. She had just dragged him out of the amusenent park, told him to give her the keys and get in the car without saying anything more other than the fact that the seatbelt of the car was rigged so if he tried something as she drove, there'd be serious consequences. Knowing how crazy she was, he wouldn't take the risk to even try. "Seriously... silence?" Hendrick scoffed. "If you have something to say then say it instead of playing mind games with everyone."

"Do you know why I have grown to despise you so much?" Pamela finally said out loud.

"How would I know that?" Hendrick asked. "We woke up one morning and you just... turned on me."

"I know." Pamela said. "I never knew hatred could grow so instantly. It... made me sick."

"I... what?" Hendrick asked.

"It made me sick of my own existence." Pamela specified. "You made me hate my own existence and I spread it to you and once you were gone, Bethany got caught in the crossfire." Pamela sighed before pulling over on the side of the road and turning off the engine. "You made a name for yourself despite coming from nothing. You're an orphan, you used to go to school in drabs and even though everyone always had something to say about you, you never even bat an eyelash at them. You were so easygoing, so free and so... kind. Then there was me, the daughter of a rich business owner who had everything given to her.

"Yet I can't say things like _I saved an entire universe from despair_ , or _I have been to countless leadership conferences around the world_ or even that _I come from nothing but I still wear a smile on my face and habe faith that I am headed towards something great._ So... I messed with you. When we started dating, I can't really say I liked you... I just wanted to distract you because that's the kind of person I am. But still, I ended up falling for you and your weird charm.

"I wanted to be a better person for you... for Bethany when the time came. And then when you came back from... wherever the hell it was where you disappeared to, you were gloomier, depressed and I could barely recognize you. So I decided I'd be a better person by starting to be a support system that could hold you up. So I supported you when you started to pursue politics... but I ended up losing myself.

"I ended up feeling like a trophy wife to you; the beautiful daughter of a business man now playing the role of a housewife to the head of staff in the White House. I wondered... how far would I go to be a better person for you if I was losing myself in the process. I could barely recognize myself in the mirror and I finally had enough."

"Why didn't you say something?" Hendrick asked.

"Because I knew you'd understand and that you'd apologize if you ever made me feel alienated... which you didn't." Pamela sniffled. "I wanted there to be a reason for you to be wrong because you are never wrong. I wanted to have a reason to hate you... but I could never hate you. I wanted to go back into the law field and Yves offered me a business opportunity to start a law firm that would directly partner with his P.I. firm. I asked dad for the start up capital and business took off... and the more I got involved with Yves, I got involved with Manson and Delacroix and Gordon and Parron and the Barron, the more I got involved in the darker side of the spectrum.

"The organ harvesting went on for years now under Manson and because he was connected to the higher ups, it never got out. When I learned where my interests were going to, I couldn't pull out. I was in that deep. And then the whole alien attack thing came in and then the Floria Maxim and..." Pamela paused for a moment to look Drewmore in the face. "They needed someone to censor the police affairs involved in the organ trade and I was the only one qualified for it with political affiliations."

"So... you're in deep crap and you want me to take the fall?" Hendrick looked stupefied.

"I am protecting my interests, okay?" Pamela hissed. "Even if I wanted to do the righteous thing and shut this whole thing down, I cannot go up against them." She pulled the tape recorder from her bag, changing the casette and pressed record. "Now you are going to record your voice saying that you were the sole contributor to the drug trade. And if you refuse, G.I. and everything related to it is going down."

* * *

Foot soldiers filled Capitol Hill in large numbers; both mega monsters and regular sized Korcitroids. "Seriously?" Thalia huffed as her, Dante and Morgan arrived to the scene. "Why such chaos? Why?"

"I'll control use my zord." Morgan voluntered. "You guys take care of the uglies."

"Right!" Dante and Thalia said before summoning their personal weapons and charging while Morgan summoned his zord. "Golden Hawk, assemble." He claimed before a gold coloured hawk flew over to them, cutting through the mid sections of two Korcitroids as it flew over. Morgan teleported himself into the cockpit of his zord before taking control.

Meanwhile on the ground, Dante attached his fire canister to the bottom of his axe and spinning it. "Fire power, engage." He exclaimed as he swung his axe furiously while spinning in a circle, letting flames out of the blades and hitting the Korcitroids surrounding him. Thalia attached hers to her bow and spun it. She used Dante as step ladder before launching into the air and firing a flaming arrow into the army of soldiers.

* * *

"So... how do we get into the back offices of the hospital?" Wyatt asked as him and Finley watched from across the street in civilian attire. They reached the conclusion that it would be difficult to go in clad in their recon suits despite the risk they run at being seen and recognized.

"I have an idea... and the less your brain farts, the better." Finley said before taking his hand and pulling him across the street and onto the hospital grounds. She walked into main doors with him in tow and to the main desk. It was a rather small hospital so going about as one pleased was not possible.

"Welcome to Goodwill Private." The lady at the reception desk said. "How can I help you today?"

"We would like consultancy and advice on contraception." Finley stated and Wyatt looked shocked, as if he was about to sputter nonsense on the spot but Finley quickly spoke. "We're going to get married soon and birth control and child spacing is one of our main concerns."

"Okay," The lady nodded. "Did you bring some ID and your health book?"

"Right here." Finley pulled out two fakes from her side bag and handed them to the lady who browsed through it before handing it back.

"Head down the the gynaecology ward; turn on your right then down the halls and wait in the seating area." The lady said. "A doctor will attend to you soon."

"Thank you." Finley smiled before taking a flushed Wyatt's hand and leading him past the reception.

"Wh... why?" Wyatt whispered in embarrassment once he found his voice.

"Because that is basically one of the only things a person can get at a hospital without any inquiry on your medical history." Finley whispered back. "It was either that or HIV testing and that could've been risky in case she wanted to extract blood from us there and then."

"An... and why didn't... you tell me that outside?" Wyatt stammered.

"Because we were probably going to spend an hour arguing over whether there was something else we could do." Finley said. "Now, you take the left wing and I'll take the right." Not giving Wyatt a chance to speak, she headed to the right, leaving Wyatt behind who was still petrified before snapping out of it and moving to the left.

* * *

"Okay, this has officially gotten annoying." Morgan said as he shot another mega Korcitroid down with lasers as he flew through the air only to have another replace it. "Why do they keep coming?" He zoomed forward and cut through the army on the side with his wings, using his claws and beak to rip through the ones in front of him.

"I'm really getting tired..." Thalia huffed before kicking one to the face and ramming it to the ground then firing arrows at ones in the distance.

"Could it be that they are trying to distract us?" Dante asked as he jumped over one that was attacking him before swinging his axe and hitting it down, landing on hind legs.

"Of course we have Wyatt and Finley at the hospital." Thalia said before letting out a grunt as she did a backflip, avoiding the rapid fire from the Korcitroids. "Just in case they have to face Dunvall or Rontico."

"... What if that's what they want us to think?" Dante thought out loud, causing alarm to both Thalia and Morgan. "Last time they sent a distraction, it wasn't this much of a distraction."

"It was one Amysthean..." Morgan caught on before muttering a swear word under his breath and contacting command. "Alarik, how many significant figures passed the stratospheric barrier?"

"Its hard to tell when Korcitroids keep coming down like rain." Alarik informed all three at once. "I can't tell how many come down... even much less if anyone big from outer space came down." It was then when it dawned on the Rangers that they were deadlocked. Harton had just made her biggest move and they had no idea where it is or what it is.

* * *

 **"** Now get out of the car." Pamela said after parking the car on the side of the road outside of the city before pulling out her firearm and holding Hendrick at gunpoint.

"Why don't you just shoot me and get this over with?" Drewmore huffed. "I know you want to."

"I don't want anymore blood on my hands." Pamela said. "I want to start over and this is the only way."

"As if that will erase anything bad you've done." Hendrick said.

"Get off your high horse, will ya?" Pamela rolled her eyes. "Now get out."

Hendrick gave her one last look of pure disgust before getting out of the car and she drove off speedily, leaving Drewmore stranded. Scratching at his head, he wondered what he would do next when suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his back followed by heat rushing out of his skin. Looking down hesitantly, he noticed a white blade stained in red protruding from his stomache as it bled out. The blade was withdrawn and Hendrick fell to his knees, coughing out blood from his mouth.

"Forgive me." He heard a woman coax him before the figure stepped around him and knelt down before him. She removed the hood from her face, revealing her olive green skin and gold eyes. "It is not my intention to kill one of Zordon's warriors so I won't let you die." Harton said before placing her hand on the wound and letting an electrical current surge from her body to his. "But you are vital for my plans so forgive me for doing so without your consent."


	24. Dealing with the Devil (III)

**Episode 8: Dealing with the Devil**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Framed**

* * *

"What do you mean they don't know?" Finley asked Wyatt over the communicator and the Red Ranger sighed in exasperation while he hung out near a secured area of the hospital that was only accessed using a keycard.

"They keep fighting off oncoming Korcitroids and because they are too many, they can't tell if something else passed the stratosphere." Wyatt said.

"Should we go and help them?" Finley asked.

"Not until we finish here and you'll be going back to G.I." Wyatt said with finalty and remembering how bad it got when she defied him, she nodded. "Besides, who knows when we will get an opportunity like this again."

"Then we should hurry." Finley said. "There's nothing interesting this side of the hospital."

"I found a secured area that is opened using access card." Wyatt said.

"Okay... progress?"

"Cameras." Wyatt said.

Finley groaned in annoyance. "Are you at a blind spot?"

"Of course." Wyatt said.

"Put on your recon jacket and helmet and get in there." Finley suggested.

"Y... ye... yeah... I knew that..." Wyatt murmured in embarrasment.

He heard Finley scoff. "I'll be there in a few." She turned off the connection and Wyatt sighed in embrassment before putting taking his recon jacket out of his bag and putting it on as well as his glasses, activating the helmet. He went back into view of the door and pulled out his pocket knife. He disassembled the keypad then reprogramming the door by moving wires.

"How's it coming along?" Wyatt almost jumped three feet in the air and Finley patted his back in reassurance. "It is just me."

"Ann... anounce yourself if you came." Wyatt huffed as he continued to move around wires.

"Sorry," Finley said. "But did I not say I was coming?" She got no answer from him as he was focused before letting it go. "I'm going to survey the area. Hurry it up a little."

"You can't rush these things." He said with his eyes glued to the keypad.

"I understand but right now, we're in the middle of a crisis." Finley emphasized before walking to the end of the hall where she came from. Wyatt then focused all his attention on the door before the door latch clicked open and the door started to creak as it moved inwards.

"Finley," Wyatt beckoned her over, as he put the pad back together to make it look like and she quickened her pace towards him before they walked into the dark room. Finley closed the door behind her.

Turning on the lamp on his morpher, the light proved to be a bit insufficient in regards to moving around with it. "Well... th... this is useless. Any ide–" Wyatt was cut off by the sound of ruffling before a light shone from a flashlight which Finley was holding. "Experience teaches." She said before giving him the flashlight and taking another out for herself to use. "I learned that from Drewmore."

"From yesterday?" Wyatt asked and Finley nodded before shining a light around to navigate. "Are you okay?"

"Dr. Rhode cleared me mentally but I'm still in a little achey from–"

"Th... that's not what I meant..." Wyatt specified.

Finley frowned before shaking her head. "I don't think that this is the place to talk about what you saw and heard." Wyatt relented silently before following her as she narrowed out a path to follow within the clutter. "... But if you must know, I've been having hallucinations about a guy I once knew."

"A guy?" Wyatt echoed.

"Yeah..." Finley nodded as she shone the light onto a nearby wall. "My ex. He was rather... hellish to say the least but I was no angel either. Things ended terribly and here I am... being haunted by the guy." Finley shook her head. "Sorry if I freaked you out yesterday."

"I... is he... dead?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes." Finley nodded, almost ashamed.

"Good." He said which caught Finley off guard. "I'm sorry if it sounds bad or mean but... I grew up seeing my mom get mistreated by my dad. It has always pissed me off; men who treat women like trash just because they see them as inferior. I've always told myself that I know I have done bad things too that I should pay for but if I go to hell, those kind of men should follow me there because they are so malicious and terrible and act all high and mighty about it."

"So you prefer them dead?" Finley said.

"L... let's just say that... a... a person deserves better than that." Wyatt said. "So don't let him have control over you, you deserve better and you should never fall into a trap of believing that you don't or that that dick is the only person capable of making you happy."

Finley turned away from the light from his flashlight facing her because she had a feeling that her face was as red as a fire truck. She then cleared her throat and paced on ahead, still shining light at the walls. "I… found a light switch." Finley said awkwardly before flipping it and turning on the lights which flooded the room, revealing rows and rows of fridges and refrigerators. "Well… we hit the jackpot."

"No… not necessarily. " Wyatt said. "They could be getting organs legally and mixing them with these ones. We're going to need concrete evidence."

"Documents." Finley nodded. "Do you think we'll find them in here?"

"This is the only area in the hospital that is secured. I don't think Dr. Manson would leave that kind of documentation lying around." Wyatt said.

"You kids are very clever." The two turned to see Rontico pop up from his hiding spot and shoot at them. Caught off guard, the two were hit and blown off their feet a distance away. "But looks like I beat you to it." He chuckled before rushing out of the room.

"Come on!" Finley grunted, standing up alongside Wyatt and chasing him out. The appearance of Rontico running around scared the personnel as he passed by with the Rangers hot on his tails.

"Something isn't right…" Wyatt panted as they chased Rontico through the streets.

"That they are sending us on a wild goose chase?" Finley pointed out. "I'm completely lost on what their plans are."

"Finley, you're faster." Wyatt commanded. "Cut him off using the opposing street."

"Got it!" She nodded before ducking into an alley and breaking into a faster sprint while Wyatt stayed hot on Rontico's tail. Rontico continued to run until Finley appeared from an alleyway on the side. She had launched herself from a garbage countainer and kicked him in the side. Rontico hissed as he fell to the ground but Finley hissed out in pain at her side before clutching at it and coughing violently.

"Boo-hoo!" Rontico sobbed. "You caught me."

"Hand over the documents, Rontico." Wyatt said, joining Finley by her side. Both pulled out their blaster and aimed at him.

Rontico looked at them and laughed. "You gullible children! I cannot believe you fell for it!" He threw the papers in the air, letting them land all over the street. Wyatt picked up a page and looked through it before showing it to Finley.

"Blank. Just like us." The Silver Ranger mused out her annoyance.

Wyatt was getting frustrated and knelt down with his knee over Rontico's windpipe before he grabbed him by the throat, startling Finley due to the action he took. "Red Ranger… I can't… breathe…" Rontico wheezed.

"I know you took them, where is it?" He hissed at Rontico.

"Wyatt…"

"No Fin!" Wyatt yelled at her. "I'm fucking sick and tired of these games!" He then turned back to Rontico. "What are you planning? What is it that you want?"

Rontico used his strength to muster a smirk before wheezing out. "Korci… trons." He called out in almost a whisper and a loud buzz was heard from the air until a group of foot soldiers descended from above. They looked like Korcitroids but were more robotic, more armoured and more menacing. One even grabbed Wyatt and tossed him into the side like garbage, through a nearby shop window.

"Wyatt!" Finley cried out in concern before rushing over and aiding to sit up.

"Now you know… why Dunvall wasn't on earth… for many of our missions." Rontico choked out in laughter. Wyatt glared at him before letting go of Finley and standing up again. "Korcitrons… show them who is boss!"

"Are you sure you can fight?" Wyatt asked Finley in concern.

"Do I have a choice?" Finley said.

"But Finl–"

"Don't worry, Wyatt." Finley assured him. "We can take 'em. We always can."

"Codename: Covert, Rangers assemble!" Both called out to morph because rushing forward.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Chassity questioned after rushing into the command center where Alarik was frantically looking through monitors with TROOPER scanning every radio wave and visual scan there was and Joseph pacing back and forth.

"Crisis." Joseph said. "Wyatt and Finley encountered Rontico and a new kind of Amysthean foot soldier."

"And the others?" Chassity asked.

"They are fighting off wave after wave of Korcitroids from above." Joseph said.

"We have to go help." Chassity suggested.

"We can't." Joseph said. "If we send out our task force or combat unit, we are at risk of exposing ourselves because they can be easily recognized more than the Rangers themselves."

"Then we should go." Chassity said. "We are Rangers too, you know… "

" _Were_ , Potter." Joseph corrected. "And we can't."

"Why not?" Chassity said. "We just need to find our morphers and–"

"With what power?" Joseph cut her off. "The Eltarian star infused into our morphers is too small. If we push ourselves to use what is left, who knows what could happen to us."

"Should we at least not try?" Potter huffed. "Fearless leader, what do you say?"

"I said no–"

"I wasn't talking to you, _Commander_." Chassity said the last part in a stressed tone before turning to Alarik. "Alarik… what do you say? "

Alarik looked back momentarily and sighed, turning back to the monitor. "What Stanton says goes."

"Huh?" Chassity asked in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Alarik said. "We're obsolete right now. We'd be more of a danger to them than help."

"Basically because you have let shellshock rule your life." Chassity muttered. "When are you going to stop living in fear and come out of your–"

"Enough!" Stanton angrily yelled, letting his voice echo in the room before stomping over to Chassity. "You can't force him to do anything. And he is right, we are helping them the best we can."

"By being a coward?" Chassity scoffed.

"Are you not the one who ran away first?" Stanton questioned and Chassity fell quiet. "Just as I thought. While you were in Mornicus, things changed… drastically. If things were the same, we would've been the ones out there. But it's not so stop forcing things."

Chassity frowned at Stanton before nodding and sitting on an ottoman. "You're right… things are different now. I'm… pushing things I don't understand and I'm sorry. But these kids… these kids are special. I'd hate for something to happen to them."

"Me too…" Joseph huffed."But they are strong… stronger than we were. They have dedication I have never seen before. I have faith in them… and so should you."

"Um guys…" A new voice in the center brought all three former Rangers to attend to the door, seeing Rhode at the door. "Aleister is looking for Drewmore to help interrogate Dr. Manson. Where is he? He isn't picking up." The three looked to each other as they realized that in the midst of their panic, Drewmore hadn't been with them.

* * *

"These things are half indestructible-half satanic." Finley commented as she blocked a particularly hard knock from a Korcitron with difficulty before ducking under another and doing a back flip. She then threw a kick but it basically knocked on his chest and created a hollow sound without even moving him an inch. "Holy shii-take mushrooms." Finley cursed out lowly before being grabbed by the foot and thrown to the side, rolling across the tarmac.

Wyatt was struggling as well as he took heavy fire from them, blocking it with his shield but it proved to be too much as it created a crack in his shield and he was hit, flying through the air and landing painfully on the ground.

"How does it feel Rangers?" Rontico announced as he watched them struggle against the Korcitrons. "How does it feel to be to talk helpless and hopeless, watching everything around you fall apart one by one? Does it hurt? Does it mess with your head? Does it feel devastating?"

"Rontico…" Finley muttered, holding her side as she stood up. "We know that your kind is hurting. We know they are suffering… but what good will this fight bring you?"

"What good did humanity gain after destroying our home besides using what they gained to pollute and destroy your own?" Rontico laughed. "This place. This place where the streets are paved and monuments stand, where everything is visually pleasing to the eye. It is rotten to the core. And since you seem not to care about disposing of rubbish, we will do it for you. Obviously, you earthlings do not care about what happens to this place."

"This is not the way forward." Finley said.

"This is." Rontico said. "And you so called heroes will fall with it because of your so called righteousness." The Korcitrons started to advance again.

"Finley," Wyatt called her attention before summoning the C.O. cannon. "Help me fire." Finley followed the order and held the other end, placing her fire canister alongside his and firing rapid fire at the Korcitrons but it had no effect.

"It isn't working." Finley noted as they started to take synchronized steps backwards away from their slow advancement.

"Stay focused, okay?" Wyatt said. "We have to keep fighting."

"But what are we fighting for?" Finley questioned.

"Finley, stop." The Red Ranger coaxed her. "We're fighting for those who can't help themselves. I get it… you're torn about this and so am I. As much as I see their grievance, what they're doing is not right regardless. We need to stay strong."

The Korcitrons were closing in and started to counter fire. Finley and Wyatt started to lose their cool under fire and the Korcitrons were relentless. The C.O. cannon was shot out of their hands and destroyed once it hit the ground. "Oh God…" Finley gasped at the turn of the situation and the Korcitrons fired another rapid fire round, hitting the Red and Silver Rangers. They began to cry out in pain as they were hit continuously. They're suits released spark after spark until they were thrown back through a solid wall of a nearby building, causing a large cloud of gray smoke.

The Korcitrons started to advance once again but Rontico stopped them. "At ease!" He commanded. "Let's go. They've had enough." He said before teleporting them back to space.

* * *

On the other side of town, the Korcitroids also withdrew from battle and teleported themselves back, much to everyone's delight mixed with dismay. "Thank God that is over!" Dante sighed, dropping to his knees and letting the axe fall to the floor.

"I know right?" Thalia fell to the ground behind him, sitting up and using his back to support herself. "I am so tired."

"Guys… why did they just leave like that?" Morgan asked.

"I guess that means that whatever they had planned on Earth is done." Dante panted tiredly. "I wish… we weren't so busy here then we would've chased down what was really going on."

"Agreed." Thalia nodded.

"What about Wyatt and Finley?" Dante asked. "They're too quiet."

"Let me try to contact them." Morgan said before calling him on his covert morpher.

* * *

The smoke began to clear and Wyatt coughed violently in pain before rolling over. The attack had caused him to demorph and get hurt even more in his civilian state. "Finley?" He called out once realization dawned on him and he began to look around for her. "Finley!" He scrambled to his feet but winced at the pain in his side. He staggered around trying to spot her within the debris. "Finley!" He called out repeatedly until he noticed a figure buried under debris. "Finley!" He cried out before rushing over as fast as he could with his injuries before kneeling down and moving the rubble from on top of her then dragging her out. The stitches on her wound from yesterday had broke open and she bled out alongside the other injuries she incurred. He put his ear next to her mouth to check whether she was still breathing and started to panic until he felt her wrist for a pulse and he sighed with relief when it was there.

"Wyatt… Wyatt!" The sound of his name being called out finally reached his ears and he chose to ignore it this time. He mustered what was left of his strength to carry her before teleporting out.

* * *

After continuously trying to reach Wyatt, Morgan gave up and teleported out of his zord. "He isn't picking… neither is Finley." He sighed before demorphing. "Something is very wrong here."

"You think?" Thalia huffed as her and Dante demorphed. "I'm getting worried."

"Me too." Dante sighed.

"Morgan, can you read?" Morgan immediately jumped and picked up.

"Wyatt, dude, where are you guys?" The Gold Operative asked.

"Back at HQ." Wyatt said before wincing out audibly.

"What happened… Where is Fin?" Morgan asked.

"Sh… she's in… in the… ICU." Wyatt hesitated.

"What?" He questioned her, causing the Blue and Yellow Rangers to jump to their feet in concern as well. "What happened?"

"We were jumped." Wyatt said. "I'm keeping my eye on her, don't worry. We have a problem. Drewmore is missing."

Thalia took Morgan's wrist and lifted the morpher to her mouth. "What do you mean Drewmore is missing?"

"He was seen the last time we saw him this morning." Wyatt sighed.

"Did you try calling him?" Thalia asked, earning a raised brow from both boys around her.

"No… it hadn't crossed our minds." Wyatt deadpanned before letting it go and continuing. "Considering all the craziness from today, it would best not to take any chances. Come back to HQ and help Alarik in tracking him."

"We're on our way." Morgan announced before teleporting out of the area.

* * *

"You have returned." Dunvall said with a bow as Harton entered the throne room, Aklestal in her hand in its sword form with blood staining it and her bloody trench coat. "I don't like this one, my queen."

"Don't like what?" She removed her trench coat and put it on her throne. "Aklestal yearned for blood and I gave it to him."

"But did you have to do this?" Dunvall said. "Aklestal is a stupid snake." The stupid snake in question turned back into a snake and slithered over before hissing at him. "Do you mind?" Dunvall rolled his eyes at it in annoyance. "My queen, what are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm doing what I must." Harton said.

"So you must commit murder?" Dunvall questioned before shaking his head.

"Does this make you despise me?" Harton asked him and her crowned guardian simply remained silent. "It is good if it does. Who knows when I will become a cold blooded tyrant like my grandfather or even half that state like my father."

"You are not like them." Dunvall insisted.

"That maybe true but there is something about ruling that makes us all the same." Harton huffed before stepping closer to him. "Please keep your vow to me. Without my sense of humanity, I will be nothing and the people deserve better."

"Should that time come, will you resist?" Dunvall asked.

"I will be completely at your mercy." Harton said. "You may do whatever you want with me."

Dunvall let out a harsh sigh before shaking his head and walking over to her throne. "You ask me for something difficult... but I will do what I must." He picked up the coat. "Allow me to have this washed for–" Harton cut him off by shaking her head and taking the trench coat, putting it back on the throne.

"That will not be necessary." Harton said. "Come with me, I need to discuss my next course of action since phase three is about to commence."

* * *

Pamela yawned as she got back home, turning her neck to remove the tension in her muscles after that long day. She then moved to the dining room where her work from earlier messily piled around – not that she needed to do it anymore. She was now free and could escape to a new life, a better one. She picked up the travel documents she had arranging for her and Bethany to fly one-way to Paris.

She would simply tell Bethany she had work and could not leave her home alone.

"Bethany..." Pamela called out.

"Mom?" Bethany questioned.

"Come down here, I need to talk to you." Pamela said as she put the papers rearranged in a pile before Bethany came down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bethany asked.

"No... have a seat." Pamela said and the ten year old hesitated before obeying. "Look... I know I haven't been the best parent and I am sorry. Work has just been... hectic. But I promise I will make it up to you."

"You will?" Bethany echoed.

"I will." She nodded. "I am going to leave the police force... I am going to spend more time with you."

"You're quitting?" Bethany asked with a doe-eyed look in her eye and Pamela nodded. "Why?"

"I'm... not happy there and it is affecting my life here with you." Pamela nodded. "I am doing one last conference though before I send in my resignation... and I want you to come with me. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Is it out of town?" Bethany asked.

"Out of the country." Pamela explained. "France to be precise."

"All the way in Europe?" Bethany looked excited. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Pamela said.

"Tomorrow?" Bethany gasped. "What about school?"

"I'll call the school." Pamela said.

"What about dad?" Bethany's eyes lit up. "Maybe he can come with."

"Um... no, he can't." Pamela said. "Your father is very busy."

"Maybe he would want to." Bethany said. "Did you ask?"

"I..." Pamela was distracted by the doorbell. "Wait for me in here." She went to answer and opened the door without asking, surprised to see the colonel of the army and a bunch of military police corps officers pointing guns at her. "May I help you?" Pamela questioned.

"Put your hands up and kneel." Colonel Piper announced. "You are under military arrest."

"Excuse me?" Pamela questioned.

"Kneel!" He shouted the command and Pamela reluctantly followed, kneeling and putting her hands up.

"You are under arrest for internal terrorism, drug manufacturing and distribution, organ harvesting, the murders of Jay Parron, Alex Gordon, Angelique Parron, Jorg Schuller and Yves Kale." The colonel announced.

"What?" Pamela questioned. "I did–"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Coloneli Piper said. "You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?"

"Hell yes I am!" Pamela hissed. "Drugs... terrorism... homicide? I have nothing to do with that!"

"Mommy?" Pamela looked back to see Bethany standing in the doorway, looking scared.

"Sweetie, go back inside." Pamela said and the girl hesitantly obliged. "Now will you stop tormenting me and my daughter in our home?"

"Then where is your ex-husband?" Colonel Piper asked. "Last he was seen was with you."

"Must probably be fleeing." Pamela said "Last I saw him, he admitted to me his crimes and left. I even have the recordi–"

"We were told that he had documents that affirmed your involvement in the crimes and confronted you personally." Colonel Piper said.

"If only that were true." Pamela said. "I have nothing to do with all that. If you would just listen to the tape–"

"We have a warrant to check your car." The Colonel lifted a piece of paper and showed her. "Fellas." A few men saluted before heading to the driveway. "Ma'am... your keys."

Pamela glared at the men before taking the keys out of her jacket pocket and handing them to the colonel. "You're not going to find anything."

"We'll be the judge of that." Colonel Piper said before unlocking the car using the alarm remote. The military police opened all the doors and searched the car but then opened the boot.

"Sir! We have an unconscious body." One man announced. "He's still alive though." At that moment, Pamela's blood ran cold.

"Huh?" Pamela questioned, ready to stand but one of the remaining soldiers aimed his gun at her and she remained there.

"Do we have an I.D.?" Colonel Piper asked.

"Former Head of Staff at the White House, Hendrick Drewmore." The man said.

* * *

The beeping sound of hospital machines was something Wyatt was accustomed to after his little sister fell ill or even on bad days when his dad really knocked his mom out. It was always an annoying sound to him and made him anxious. It always made him helpless. And this case was no different.

Dr. Kepler said that Finley was facing a few complications now; a cracked rib and collapsed lung because of the rubble that fell on top of her as well as blood loss from the gunshot wound that burst open. She was put on an artificial ventilator for a while. He assured him that she would be fine and probably be out of it for two weeks at most (since the morphin technology enhanced their body cells to heal faster) but he was still worried.

He had insisted that she come with him, thinking that it would be a simple retrieval mission. He should have sent her back the moment things were going south. "She's going to be fine." Wyatt turned to the door to see Rhode smile at him. "Is there something wrong with the chairs?" Rhode motioned to his current position, seated on the floor adjacent to her side in bed then she pointed to the chairs on the wall opposite to the room.

"Too far." Wyatt muttered.

"You can move them, you know..." Rhode pointed out.

"Too much effort." Wyatt muttered.

The blonde psychiatrist smiled before sitting down on the floor next to him. "She's tough, you know. She'll be fine."

"It's not her physical wellbeing I'm worried about." Wyatt said.

"Mental?" Rhode asked and he shook his head. "Emotional." She narrowed it down and he nodded.

"We say she's tough when in actual fact... she's more fragile than Dante." Wyatt said. "She carries every single thing to the point where she will explode. She's like... a brick wall. You see it standing tall from afar and when you get closer, that's when you see the cracks."

"You really care about her." Rhode said.

"I care about all the Rangers." Wyatt said.

"So if Morgan was in this bed, would you sit on the floor closest to him?" Rhode asked.

"I feel guilty about leaving her to fight." Wyatt said. "It doesn't matter which Ranger it is, it is my responsibility to be there for them."

"No matter how uncomfortable it makes you?" Rhode asked.

"I... I am growing accustomed to... all of them." Wyatt stammered.

"You probably understand her better than the rest because you too are so similar." Rhode pointed out. "Where she is physically strong to hide emotiomal weakness, you are mentally strong. But they are gaps to your strengths: Just as your speech betrays your emotions, Finley's physical attributes betray her. So you confide in her and she confides in you. Hence why you carry the weight of how she feels like she did for you that day when you told me about your mom."

"Do you... have cameras around this place?" Wyatt looked confused and Rhode smiled.

"Now wouldn't that be interesting." Rhode laughed. "I just have a good eye. It isn't wrong to care about someone the way you do Finley. In a matter of fact... the two of you tend to bring out the best in each other because of how... kindred your spirits are." Wyatt had no idea how to answer that. Rhode stood up and offered him a hand. "If she saw you sitting here and moping about the choices you made, what would she say?"

"She'd... punch me in the shoulder and... and call me an idiot, telling me I should stop carrying that burden by myself and that she made the choice, not me." Wyatt said. "Then she would tell me to get up and do something productive."

"More productive than sitting on a cold infirmiry floor with all your injuries." Wyatt sighed before taking her hand amd allowing her to support him up to his feet due to his injuries. They started to make their way back to their command room when Dante came running over.

"We found Hendrick." The Blue Ranger announced.

"Good... where is he?" Wyatt asked.

"BridgePoint Hospital in Capitol Hill." Dante said.

"Eh?" Rhode asked. "What is he doing there?"

"You might want to see the news." Dante suggested before leading the two back to the command room where the news was playing on the huge screen.

"... After bills regarding drug manufacturing and organ harvesting were leaked, all supporting members within the senate and Vice President Coulson are now within police custody, awaiting trial." Lisa Pertain reported. "With them is the head of police, former district attorney Dr. Pamela White who is involved in the murders of all five major business partners; Jay Parron, Yves Kale, Alex Gordon, Angelique Delacroix and Baron Jorge Schuller as well as the attempted murder of her ex husband, former White House head of staff, Hendrick Drewmore, who is currently recuperating at BridgePoint hospital in Capitol Hill, after Hendrick Drewmore confronted her about the allegations. She was in fact planning on skipping the country with her ten year old daughter. Due to her arrest, the police force is currently suspended. One member of this syndicate chain, Dr. Peter Manson of Goodwill Private Hospital, however is still at large."

"This is bad..." Wyatt mused out.

"And it only gets worse." Thalia pointed.

"More on the top stories, a tape was also leaked, confirming the identities of the Power Rangers to be the five missing inmates at Kennedy Heights Juvenile facility." Lisa Pertain announced.

"Seriously?" Wyatt groaned in annoyance.

"They were taken by NASADA after an alien attack on thay facility." She continued to say. "However, Secretary of state and acting president Margaret Dupree wants no action taken against them due to the magnitude of help they are to the community." She continued on to something else and Morgan paused the feed.

"Well... that's..." Wyatt trailed off, unaware of what to say.

"Something..." Thalia added. "Attorney bitch is probably a murderer, everyone knows who we are and the whole situation blows."

"Probably?" Dante echoed.

"Why kill five people you are going down with?" Thalia said. "It makes no sense on her end. Why dirty your hands even more?"

"To make sure they don't spill?" Morgan suggested.

"Then you kill all five in one day." Thalia said. "And automatically know its her? These are the richest people in america, if they died one by one, day after day then it wouldn't we have a known by now... and had a conclusion reached on the perp some time after... and Drewmore too?"

"She was framed." Morgan said.

"Obviously... but by who?" Thalia asked.

"Harton or Dunvall." Wyatt said. "One or both of them must've snuck on to earth to do it while we were busy."

"Okay, one thing down." Morgan said. "Two... the leaks. Who this time?"

"Someone on the police force for sure." Dante said.

"We have to find out who before that person dies." Morgan said. "Remember the last three?"

"The last three... that's it." Thalia stood up and rushed out of the room. The three guys looked at each other before shrugging amd following her all the way to her room where her conspiracy board was up. "Guys... what do all these three leakers have in common?"

"Uh... I don't know." Morgan and the other guys automatically gave up.

"They compile reports regarding things that happen in their sectors." Thalia said. "NASADA's head secretary obviously knew about the weapons coming from G.I. as her role from the civic archives, the associate manager of the treasury must've compiled reports about the budget to find legal ways to make it balance since there was a huge deficit. The corporeal must've been assigned the military list for archive purposes. All three had extensive knowledge of exactly what they were leaking... it can't just be anyone."

"So... someone on the police force who knew all of Pamela's moves... someone she confided in because obviously there are some illegal things she did as head..." Wyatt finally caught on.

"Someone high enough to cover it up." Dante followed.

"Someone who knew the business so well that he helped Attorney bitch cheat the _Ranger Danger_ _Out_ probe because he had connections." Thalia said. "Commander Jackie Barchan."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked.

"Only one way to find out." Morgan said. "Dante will track his address and the three of us will go find him."

"Okay." Wyatt nodded. "I'll be here." With that, the three able bodied Rangers got to work.

* * *

Morgan, Thalia and Dante along with Chassity and the combat unit rushed to Cleveland Park over to the apartment building where he stayed. They moved to his apartment quickly and knocked, mot hearing an answer despite being loud and insistent. Morgan immediately got annoyed and kicked the door down.

"Commander Barchan!" Thalia called as the four began to search the apartment rooms for him.

"Um guys..." Dante called the others attention. They turned back to him and saw him hold a familiar bottle of medicine.

"Shit!" Morgan hissed.

Potter sighed before looking to the men and women behind her. "Search this entire building!" She commanded and they obeyed before splitting into groups and going in different directions.

"He's probably dead by now..." Dante sighed.

"Or suicidal..." Thalia noted before rushing out of the apartment with the others close on her heels. She climbed up the stairs labelled 'roof access' until they reached the top. Thalia's hunch was proven to be right because they found a man standing by the ledge. "Commander Barchan, stop!" Thalia cried out, calling the man's attention who turned around to face them. The once decorated, neat and clean man looked utterly scruffy and messy with bloodshot eyes and a weary look on his face.

"Come any closer and I'll jump." Jackie announced, causing all four to stop. "Power Rangers... what do you want?"

"Why are you doing this?" Chassity asked. "Why are you throwing your life away?"

"What life?" Jackie yelled back. "Serving people I despise... serving a system I know is corrupt just because there is no other alternative? Well I'm tired of it all!"

"What?" Morgan was lost.

"They have wronged so many people, taken so many lives for their selfish gain." Jackie said. "This country is rotten... and it needs to be cleaned. And only Empress Harton can do so."

"Empress... Harton..." Dante echoed, completely puzzled.

"Yes. She will give this place the guidance it truly needs." Jackie said. "She will clean all the rot from every crevice where it hides... and she will succeed."

"She brainwashed you." Potter said. "Do you think she really cares about you?"

"Of course not on my own... but as a whole." Jackie said. "She is thinking of everyone as a whole. And I am helping her achieve that vision. My... work here is done." With that he started to lean back.

"Commander Barchan!" Potter cried before rushing forward but it was already too late. The Rangers stood there frozen, watching everything as if it was in slow motion. It all felt so surreal... too unbelievable to fathom that Harton was just that manipulative, influential and that maniacal and calculating. The more things unraveled, the more sinister her plot came to be.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **With the Rangers a teammate down and the fight with Amystheist intensifying, a blast from the past causes Morgan to start blacking out again.**


	25. Midday Blackouts (I)

**Episode 9: Midday Blackouts**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** **Moving Out**

* * *

"Can I kill Harton please?" Wyatt whispered to Stanton as the two silently watched the Blue, Yellow and Gold Rangers as they sat around quietly in the REC room, unaware of what to say or what to do.

"Trust me, we all want to." Stanton sighed. "The commander's suicide has them really shaken up, right?"

"Shaken..." Wyatt shook his head. "They're traumatized. Look at them!"

Stanton sighed before rubbing his temples. "This is such a mess; Harton bringing justice to our messed up world..."

"Justice?" Wyatt questioned incredulously. "On what planet is this justice... theirs? They are killing innocent people! And don't tell me that they committed suicide themselves. She must've done something to brainwash them. And to think I had sympathy for her."

"Sympathy?" The Commander echoed.

"For the... slightest moment... I actually didn't... blame them for wanting revenge." Wyatt worded his sentence carefully. "But what they are doing right now... we can't forgive them for it. Involving innocent civilians into their onslaught isn't right."

"So what do you say?" Joseph asked.

"I say we upgrade our arsenal." Wyatt said. "Show them that we will not take them lying down."

"Hey... look who is here..." The two males turned around to see Alarik from the entry of the hallway with a teary eyed ten year old hiding behind his legs.

"Beth..." Joseph called out softly to the small girl.

"Uncle Joey." Bethany sniffled before running towards him. Joseph picked her up and felt her tighten her arms around him before sobbing into his shoulder. "M... m... mommy did something bad... and da... daddy..." She panted out between sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know." Joseph soothed her. "Everything will be okay, okay?" The little girl only sobbed into his shoulder. As Wyatt stared at the sight, he began to see just how much damage Harton could cause. As people died, people got hurt, the more people she exposed, the more families she destroyed and the more things she manipulated, the more innocent people lives' become more uncertain. And here was a little girl whose whole world has changed; her father is in hospital, her mom is a criminal and she was all alone.

She had gone too far... and she needed to be stopped.

* * *

"I found something else that connects our four leakers together." Dante shoveled eggs into his mouth. "Well–"

"Don't talk with your mouth full..." Thalia cringed in disgust. "The green thyme against yellow mush is giving me nightmares." Dante grinned apologetically, disgusting Thalia further before finishing up and swallowing. "Now speak..."

"Well, as I was saying, all four of them were affected negatively by the government in one way or another." Dante said. "Jackie Barchan's father was the old minister of defense. He was assassinated while he was in cabinet and it ties with one of the old members of senate who was just arrested. Michael Siemens' parents were wrongly involved in political propaganda and charged for treason which subjected them to capital punishment and Heith Turner's only mother was framed for another government official's crimes and arrested."

"Ouch..." Thalia winced. "What about the other one?"

"Trinity Stokes is a mixed race; half American-half South African and her parents came here together after illegally marrying in South Africa. The government had her mother, who was a black South African, deported back to pay for her crimes since Trinity was born during apartheid." Dante said. "She died while in custody of white police officers. Each and everyone of them had something against the govermment so Harton could have used that against them."

"Dirty folks." Thalia huffed in annoyance. "Did you hear that Morgan?" Silence. "Morgan..." The Gold Ranger looked up from his tray of food, completely withdrawn from the topic the other Rangers – except Finley and Wyatt who were not there – were talking about. It had been a week since Harton caused chaos in D.C. which made the Rangers more anxious than relieved. Things were too quiet... which meant that Harton was plotting.

So far, despite not even knowing who Harton is or meeting her – with the exception of Wyatt – they had learned that Harton was an enigma; she was incredibly intelligent and down right dangerous... not to mention that she was unpredicatable. But that is not what plagued Morgan's mind. Instead, it was Commander Barchan who haunted him.

He remembered the lifeless look in his eyes, the weary expression on his face; all of it was etched into his brain. It reminded him heavily of Nadine; the look in her eyes as she held him before she stabbed him. "Morgan!" The Gold Ranger looked up again to see Thalia calling out to him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." He hummed.

"I want your hamburger." She added.

"Hmm..." He hummed.

"And to give you a strip tease later in your room as thanks." She said.

"Hmm..." He repeated absentmindedly.

"Damn! Nothing is working!" Thalia huffed in frustration.

"Morgan!" Dante called out and Morgan looked up. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing..." Morgan shook his head before looking back at his plate.

"You're... quiet." Dante added carefully.

"I'm fine." Morgan reassured with a grin. "Besides, worry about yourselves, morons." Thalia and Dante exchanged a look of concern before nodding and eating on in silence. Wyatt then approached their table, holding two trays with Bethany in tow, in the canteen and both sat down. The Rangers had chipped in in keeping Bethany busy while her father was in hospital. The little girl looked up to all of them as the older siblings she never had.

"A... are you guys doing okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Good," Dante pouted. "Where have you been? We barely saw you all week."

"Fi... fixing mine and Finley's equipment a... and boosting our arsenal..." Wyatt said. "I'd hate for us to face Korcitrons unprepared."

"That must've been a tough one." Thalia sighed. "Fin is still in the infirmiry."

"But at least she is awake." Dante smiled. "I was going to draw her a pretty picture."

"When are pictures from you ever pretty?" Thalia mocked. "You should be banned from using crayons and construction paper."

"I think his drawings are good." Bethany said.

"High five, Beth!" Dante cheered as he slapped the little girl's hand with as much enthusiasm as her. "Yay!" They both cheered.

"Finally, Dante has a suitable playmate." Thalia said.

Wyatt thought about it and spoke: "Well... they are both ten years old. Speaking of which... Bethany, school starts in thirty minutes so finish eating."

"I don't wanna go..." She pouted.

"Well... you should." Wyatt said. "Your teachers and friends are going to be worried."

"No they won't!" She huffed.

"Yes, they will." Wyatt said. "You don't want to worry them, do you?" Bethany shook her head. "There we go. I'll go drop you off, your uncles are busy today." She nodded and turned back to her food. Wyatt looked up and noticed Morgan who sat quietly, staring at his food. "I... know Finley's food tastes way better but you have to eat."

"Hmm..." He hummed.

Wyatt looked puzzled then turned to Thalia and Dante who shrugged, just as lost as he was. Wyatt sighed before they continued eating in silence with Bethany occassionally bantering about anything that came off of the top of her head – with Dante being the only one to understand and reply just as enthusiastically.

"I'm worried..." Thalia voiced out to Wyatt quietly who looked up at her.

"Mo... Morgan?" The Yellow Ranger nodded.

"Ever since the police commander jumped off that building, he has been like this." Thalia said. "I... don't even know why it is affecting him this way."

"Di... did you suggest that he goes to see Dr. Rhode?" Wyatt asked.

"He insists that he is fine." Thalia sighed. "I don't want to force him. You can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Wyatt was slightly saddened by this but he agreed nonetheless. "Yo... you're right. W... we can't force him to talk." The Red Covert Operative looked at his watch and sighed. "I sh... should go drop Bethany off. You're in charge of morning training until I get back."

"Seriously?" Thalia grinned.

"Yeah, I mean... Finley's out of it and so is Morga–"

"Wait... Finley?" Thalia questioned, unaware of the slight edge of annoyance in her own voice.

"Wh... what about her?" Wyatt looked confused.

"Finley would've been your first choice?" Thalia clarified.

"We... well... sh... she is my... sec... ond in command..." Wyatt said slowly, piecing his words together the best he could do like an old supercomputer processing a large amount of data.

"Since when?" Thalia demanded.

"Well... sh... she tends to take charge whenever I... can't..." Wyatt shrugged. "I thought it was obvious."

"Well, it's not." Thalia claimed. "All you ever seem to go on about these days is Finley and her safety, her strengths or whatever it is that just seems to click."

"Wh... why are you so angry?" Wyatt was taken aback by her bark.

"I'm not angry!" Thalia hissed loudly, bringing the whole table to her attention – even silent Morgan – and she shrunk back a bit in embarrassment until a dull ache came to her head and she rubbed her temples.

"Thalia... a... are you okay?" Wyatt asked and Thalia gingerly nodded.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." She cautiously nodded before standing up, feeling a little wobbly. "I'm just... a little irritable today, is all. We should... go for training guys." She said to Dante and Morgan before walking out of the canteen in a hurry.

 _What just happened?_ Thalia questioned herself as she made her way back to their end of the G.I. station. Never had she reacted this way before. She always seemed to get irritated when Wyatt would talk about Finley and get even more so when he would go off on his spare time when he wasn't fiddling with machinery to check on her. It was not as if Wyatt was doing anything different than what he normally does... it just annoyed her a bit.

But she didn't hate Finley either. In fact, she liked Finley a lot. The more the two of them talked, the more she got to understand Finley's mannerisms. She was a cute, shy and clueless individual who Thalia had enjoyed bringing out of her shell. But the more she had these thoughts, she questioned what it was that made her feel this way. And she also ended up questioning who she is...

* * *

"The Empress has been awfully quiet these days, Dunvall." Rontico whispered to his co-henchman as he hung out in Dunvall's workshop – or rather, annoyed the latter when he was trying to get in some quiet time alone.

"Then go bother her and leave me alone." Dunvall muttered, leaned back in his work chair with his eyes closed.

"That's a little odd..." Rontico mused playfully.

"What is?" Dunvall dared to ask despite the fact that he was entirely uninterested in whatever he had to say.

"That you haven't been at her beck and call the entire week." Rontico teased and Dunvall turned sour. "What... trouble in paradise?"

"You have quite the mouth, Rontico." Dunvall sighed in annoyance.

"But of course. Should chamber conflicts be brought outside then it is my duty to question them." Rontico huffed.

Dunvall opened one eye at him before closing it and snuggling further into the chair. "Even if such affairs existed, I doubt that it would be your duty to question them. Who would want a slither, conniving snake like you in their affairs."

"My friend!" Rontico gasped. "You wound me so! You make me sound worse than Aklestal."

"The snake would be much higher but it can't talk... my sole grievance in your existence." Dunvall said.

"And to think I once marveled the ground you walk on..." Rontico faked a sniffle. "I admit, I was jealous of your intimate relationship with the Empress." It was at that when Dunvall opened both eyes and raised a brow quizically at the man. "And to think... I wanted you all to myself!" Rontico faked a cry.

"Are you drunk?" Dunvall questioned.

"Drunk on loneliness!" Rontico said with an exaggerated sob.

"Good grief..." Dunvall sighed in annoyance before closing his eyes and snugglig back into the seat.

"What is he wallowing about?" He heard the Empress ask as she appeared in the room.

"You stole my man!" He accused.

"Oh, good heavens!" Dunvall groaned in annoyance.

"Look, I am in no mood for games." The Empress said. "I left instructions on what to do next. Your partner is Helfigler. Now leave. I'd like to have a word with Dunvall."

"Fine... but this is far from over!" Rontico warned her before rushing out of the room.

"I... do not even want to know..." Harton scoffed before looking at Dunvall. "You have been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"Hardly, my queen." Dunvall said.

"I have barely seen you this week." Harton added.

"I had a lot of duties to attend to, my queen." He said in a bored monotone voice.

"Will you wake up?" Harton ordered with a huff.

Dunvall sighed before opening his eyes and staring at the Empress who was surprisingly out of her usual trench coat and armor and wearing a black regal gown– something he had not seen her bother with since Amystheist was destroyed. And to add onto that, Aklestal was nowhere to be seen. "What's the occassion?"

Harton frowned. "Why do I even bother?"

"Bother with what?" He asked.

"How could you forget your own birthday?" Harton rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Is that today?" Dunvall huffed. "How can I not forget, when you are as old as I am you tend to forget."

"You're not that old..." Harton defended and Dunvall raised an eyebrow at her. "You... just... don't age..." Dunvall scoffed. "Dunvall, you're being stubborn."

"Says the most stubborn being in this galaxy." Dunvall pointed out.

Harton frowned at him. "Dunvall, we celebrate your birthday every year. What makes this year any different?"

"We don't have a home." Dunvall said.

"Formalities." Harton huffed before approaching him. "You need a haircut." She noted, pointing out the hair that had grown around the ponytail on his head, layering his once bald head.

"No time." He said.

"Have you forgotten who your ruler is?" Harton asked with a teasing smile.

"I thought it was your rule that we forgo titles and standings on this _glorious_ day." Dunvall sarcastically pointed out.

Harton chuckled, shaking her head. "Where are the scissors?"

"You are not coming anywhere near me with them." Dunvall said.

"I can cut hair." Harton said. "I am no longer that castle maiden like when I was younger. Let me prove it to you." Dunvall was extremely hesitant but relented nonetheless before pulling a pair of scissors out of the drawer in the work desk and giving it to her. "Thank you."

"If anything happens to my head..."

"I'd like to see what you'd do." Harton cut him off with a giggle as she stepped behind him. "Remember there are limitations to how we forgo hierachy." Dunvall clicked his tongue in annoyance and Harton laughed before proceeding to pull the longer strands making up his ponytail out of a bind and began leveling his hair. After a long while, she spoke. "Do you hate me, Dunvall?"

Dunvall froze a bit, not expecting that at all from her. "Of course not, my queen."

"I waited until today to ask, hoping you would not be formal and tell me how you feel straight to my face." Harton sighed as she began to cut snippets of his hair cautiously. "I know the measures I have taken recently seem far too extreme at times but... I was hoping you'd understand where I am coming from."

"Do you not think you are taking it too far?" Dunvall asked.

"Did the earthlings ask themselves that before destroying our lives?" Harton asked.

"We are not like the earthlings." Dunvall pointed out. "And we should never be like them regardless."

Harton paused her cutting. "I do not wish for you to hate me." She said before going on with her duty. "You are more righteous and forgiving than I am but being the Empress – the first out of a long serving line of Emperors – I am bound to rule with an iron fist to prove my capabilities. The last person I would ever want to butt heads with is youm You're all I have left."

"You have the surviving Amysthean race." Dunvall said.

"That is not enough." Harton refused. "I am their ruler... but I perceive only you to be my equal."

"... I understand that we are allowed to speak and act with each other anyhow we please on this day but I hope you remember that there are a number of limitations we are bound to stick to." Dunvall said.

"Under whose obligations?" Harton asked.

"Decency and status." Dunvall noted.

"Bullocks to decency and status." Harton voiced her disdain.

"Empress, remember where we both stand."

"I'm done." Harton announced, ignoring him entirely and putting the pair of scissors down.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dunvall asked.

"I am..." She said. "I just fail to understand." She then sighed before nodding. "Come, I have an entire day planned and you are not allowed to say no."

"Do I have an option of bowing out in favor of sleep?" Dunvall asked.

"Not while I'm alive." Harton said. Dunvall was irritated by her resilience but decided to humor her and go along with it.

* * *

To say Morgan's behaviour was now frightening was an understatement. As Thalia watched Morgan and Dante spar, she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Morgan was being far more aggressive in his attacks; normally that was not necessarily a bad thing since he was bigger and stronger than anyone else on the team but he knew how to hold back.

Today, he showed no such tact.

Dante fell with a large thump to the floor but bounded back to his feet with a roll but was immediately caught by a hard kick to the chest then one across the face. "Alright, time out _sterk hálfviti_." (Macho idiot) Thalia proclaimed as he stood between a hurt, stunned Dante and an emotionless Morgan but Morgan simply took her by the arm and tossed her to the side.

Thalia hit the adjacent wall with a grunt before falling to the ground. "Thalia!" Dante called out in concern as he stood up. "Morgan... why did you do that?"

Morgan said nothing, looking like an expressionless zombie. He simply stepped forward, throwing rapid-fire attacks at Dante and the Blue Ranger tried his best to avoid them but Morgan punched him in the chest before taking him by the shirt and slamming him to the ground.

"Morgan... stop it..." A new voice in the room announced, grabbing Morgan by the arm as he tried to deliver another blow to Dante. Morgan pulled his hand away and turned around to stare at the new challenger. Alarik looked disappointed, staring at the Gold Ranger.

"Fight someone who can fight back." Alarik calmly said. "There's no honour or satisfaction in hurting others: regardless of whether you are yourself or someone else."

This seemed to strike a nerve with Morgan who charged to attack but he was taken down so quickly that he was dazed. He stood up and charged again to attack but he was quickly taken down once again but this time, he lost consciousness after hitting the mat; not because the hit was hard as such but because his body basically shut down on him. Alarik huffed before lifting him to his feet. "Dante... come help me get him to Rhode."

The others barely moved as they stared at Alarik in awe. They never really saw him fight or anything other than sitting in a rotating chair yet he moved so quickly that none of them had noticed. They thought Drewmore was good... Alarik seemed lethal. "Dante... could you help?" Alarik struggled a bit to hold him up amd this was seen with his right leg as it started to tremble.

Dante snapped out of it and nodded before helping support Morgan and dragging him out of the training area. "Now I know why he was Red..." Thalia commented before following them out.

* * *

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and after looking around, he immediately shot up, hyperventilating as a headache ruptured his head, pushing him further into a state of panic. "Morgan... calm down..." Rhode coaxed him, holding him to help him steady himself.

"Wh... where... a...m I?" Morgan gasped out.

"In the infirmiry." Rhode said.

"Wh... at... ha...ppened... what... hap..." He forced himself to say but Rhode told him to calm down before talking.

"Morgan... have you been sleeping well lately?" Rhode asked.

"Doc... I am not in the moo–"

"Morgan... have you been sleeping as lately; yes or no." She emphasized. Morgan looked at her hesitantly before sighing and shaking her head. "The last time you had been having insomnia, what happened?"

"I... my sister committed suicide in front of my eyes." He summarized, keeping the details about him out.

"But weren't you hospitalized around that time?" She asked after looking through some papers. "What was all that about?"

"You... you can't just look at my health records!" Morgan accused, feeling a bit exposed.

"I am certified health professional and your mental health is my responsibility." Rhode calmly said. "So any physical health issues are to be considered as well. So will you tell me?"

Morgan looked defeated. "Nadine, my sister... she... stabbed me first, hoping I would die first. She... didn't think any of us could make a future for ourselves."

"And you survived because you have situs invertus." Rhode noted. "So when you started having insomnia, you started having manic episodes." He nodded. "Are you afraid of going to sleep?"

"I'm most vulnerable when I'm asleep." Morgan said.

"You're even more vulnerable when you are tired and wide awake." Rhode pointed out. "Because your brain is focused on staying awake, your conscious connection to the rest of it shuts down."

"Did... something happen?" Morgan asked.

"You... attacked Thalia and Dante violently during sparring." Morgan's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Don't worry, Alarik intervened before anything... serious occured."

"Fuck!" Morgan hissed, jumping off the bed in frustration and pacing around the room.

"Morgan..." Rhode said. "Everyone doesn't question your actions. The police commander's suicide must have evoked certain feelings in you like the day your sister died."

"Feelings like what?" Morgan asked her angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, I became a killer because of this stupid DID."

"How do you feel?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"I... don't know..." Morgan said. "I feel... frightened."

"Would you be willing to tackle the problem from the source?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"Anything that will help me... I am willing to do it." Morgan nodded.

"The reason why Alarik went to your sparring session wasn't because he happened to be there by chance." Dr. Rhode said. "Stanton received an email earlier this week and since Drewmore is still in hospital, we were discussing whether to let you know about it or not."

"What email?" Morgan asked.

"After your identities were leaked, turns out that a newlywed couple had been looking for you; Harold Turk and Terra Milano." Dr. Rhode said.

"Never heard of them..." Morgan said.

"It turns out that after your arrest, your parents' house has been on the market ever since. Since your child houme had no specification on who would inherit it because your parents did not leave behind a will, it was brought under the ownership of the state. Due to the massacre of your family, people were scared to purchase it until recently." Dr. Rhode explained. "However, they had no idea what to do with the things your family left inside – something about disrespecting their spirit. So they looked for ways to contact you until they saw you on the news so they want you to decide what happens to the things inside."

Morgan blinked at Dr. Rhode, staring as if she had just grown a second head. "Huh?"


	26. Midday Blackouts (II)

**Episode 9: Midday Blackouts**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Old Friends**

* * *

"It's been years since I have been to this end of Anacostia." Morgan mused out loud as he watched the houses move past as Dr. Rhode drove him through his old neighborhood.

"Must feel nostalgic to be back, huh?" Dr. Rhode commented.

"Yeah... just not the good kind..." Morgan sighed before turning back and looking out the windshield before letting out a tired yawn.

"You should really get some sleep when we get back." Dr. Rhode suggested.

"I'll only sleep when I get this behind me." Morgan stubbornly declined and Rhode sighed.

"Well... here we are." Dr. Rhode pulled her car into the driveway of an old looking house amongst similar looking buildings all the way down the street on both opposing sides. Morgan immediately paled at the sight of the house and familiar surroundings that filled him with dread. "Are you ready?" Morgan looked a bit worried but slowly nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Let's get going, shall we?"

Morgan nodded before opening the car door with Dr. Rhode in synchronicity. Dr. Rhode walked up the walkway, her heels tapping on the concrete in a rhythm that was as perfect as a metronome while Morgan quietly lagged behind. He just realized that out of all of the former Rangers, she was the one he knew less about. She talked the most but never about herself. She always conducted herself in the utmost proper and respectful manner which always seems too practiced to be normal.

She rang on the doorbell and immediately, a young woman who looked European. "Ah... hello!" She greeted.

"Good morning, you must be Miss Terra Milano." Dr. Rhode said.

"Actually it is Mrs. Turk now." She corrected with a smile.

"Right, my apologies." Dr. Rhode said. "My name is Dr. Adrianne Rhode. My patient and I agreed to meet you and your husband today."

"Ah... the Gold Ranger." She nodded with a smiled before looking past Rhode's shoulder to look at Morgan who was standing a bit away from Rhode. "Nice to meet you, Gold Ranger."

Morgan scratched his head. "You... can call me Morgan..." He nodded slowly.

"Right." She smiled. "Please, do come in! You must've traveled from far."

"Thank you." Rhode nodded before leading Morgan inside while Mrs. Turk stayed back to close the door. Morgan looked around and almost didn't recognize anything. The furniture was different, the flooring, fixtures, fittings... even the walls were different.

"Go on in and make yourself comfortable, I will go get some beverages." She offered and the two nodded in agreement before walking into the living room. Morgan was still observing the area that he did not notice a young man standing up from a couch and coming over to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Harold." The man greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Rhode nodded. "My name is Dr. Adrianne Rhode and this is my patient, Morgan Rockdale."

"Nice to meet you as well." He said. "Please have a seat." He insisted to the two and they sat down. "Thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"It's a pleasure." Dr. Rhode nodded.

"It... must've been a shock to you." Mr. Turk said to Morgan. "Calling you here so suddenly... but we are glad to meet you."

"You... wanted..." Morgan trailed off, feeling slightly sluggish.

"Oh..." Mr. Turk smiled nervously, scratching his head. "We had... recently found this house on the market and purchased it despite the rumours but we found a lot of things belonging to your family. My wife and I thought it'd be unfair to throw things out so we kept everything in the garage."

"Uh... you could've thrown them out." Morgan pointed out. "It's not like there's anything important there."

"There are photos and souvenirs, precious family mementos..." Mr. Turk said. "They looked very important to me."

"Well they aren't." Morgan hissed.

"Morgan..." Dr. Rhode cautioned before looking to Mr. Turk apologetically. "I apologize, Mr. Turk. He is very restless today so he is quite irritable."

"I understand." Mr. Turk said before turning to Morgan. "Considering what happened to you and your family, if I were in your position, I too would not want anything related to it. But if you were to be really honest with yourself... are you not a little curious?"

Morgan looked at Mr. Turk with a calculated look, contemplating what his next move should be and sighed, nodding his head. Mr. Turk smiled before standing up and leading the two to a door in the foyer which he unlocked, revealing a dark, cluttered garage. He was not kidding when he had said they kept everything that was there.

"You could've tossed out the heavy furniture." Morgan said, denoting to the sillhoette of couches and beds which were stacked along the edges on the room.

"We wanted your permission first before throwing things out." Mr. Turk said as he walked over to the garage door and opening the shaft upwards to let light in. "They are your belongings."

"Right..." Morgan nodded before looking around. He spotted a box and randomly opened it out of curiosity. It was filled with pictures and home videos. He pulled out one picture hesitantly and it was a family picture; his grandmother and grandfather seated in the middle with him and his little sister Sandra seated on each of their laps respectively and mom and dad standing behind them with Nadine in the middle. Everyone was smiling. His dad was clad in a shiny new police uniform because it was the day he had gotten a promotion.

Morgan put the picture down, starting to feel a little sick to his stomach. Something pink amongst the videos and photos caught his eye and he pulled it out; a mechanical ballerina statue. He hesitantly pressed the red button and it started to spin, playing a classical tune. He flipped it over and saw the initials _N. R._ on it. The song rang in Morgan's head and it started to pound as flashes came to his mind.

 _His dad was lifeless on the ground with several stab wounds on his chest, bloody footsteps leading a up the stairs, a woman shot in the chest and forehead in the middle of the hallway upstairs, a six year old girl also dead in bed with red soiling the pink bed linen._ Morgan started to hyperventilate and he got to his feet, an insistant pounding against his ears blocking the voices around him.

Morgan sprinted out of the garage and onto the lawn where he dropped to his knees and began to pant heavily with an insistent pounding against his skull. He heard the laughter of a little girl in the back of his head and spots in his vision. He began to find it harder and harder to breathe.

He held his head and his hand clenched the grass around him with his other. He almost didn't realize it but he felt someone put a hand on his head, softly running a hand across his head before wrapping their arms gently around his neck and pulling him into their shoulder, stilling soothing his head with their hand. "I'm here for you, Morgan." He froze at the sound of their voice; a voice he had not heard in a long time. He pulled away and looked at the person. She was of Indian ethnic with long brown chestnut hair, a darker skin tone of brown, big brown eyes and a grin on her face.

"T... Te-ssa?" Morgan asked.

Tessa's smile seemed to become wider. "Glad to see you still remember me!" Her smile fell when she noticed the confusion on his face. "... Or... not?"

"I..." Morgan huffed. "I..."

"Tessa, can you come help me with your father?" A shout sounded from the next door house, cutting Morgan off.

"I... have to go." Tessa said before attempting to stand up but Morgan clasped onto her hand. "Huh?"

"You... still live here?" Morgan asked.

Tessa smiled before shaking her head. "I'm a college student at Georgetown now so I have an apartment there. I come here to take care of my dad. He had a stroke recently."

"Oh... I... I'm so sorry." Morgan said.

"It's okay..." Tessa smiled reassuringly before frowning. "Have you been well? Do you know how many times I called Kennedy? How could you disappear like that you selfish cow?"

Morgan chuckled a little before ruffling her hair. "I'm sorry, Tess. I got busy."

"I can see that." Tessa pulled his offensive hand off with a giggle.

"Morgan..." The two's attention was captured by Rhode who came over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Morgan nodded as he stood up, still holding her hand. "Uh... this is my friend, Tessa Hussein. Tessa, this is my... doctor, Dr. Rhode."

Tessa gave her a look. "She was assigned to you for... your Ranger team?" She asked without looking at him and Morgan looked taken aback. "What?" She noted. "I watch the news."

"Uh... yeah..." Morgan said.

"At least." Tessa said with a hint of disdain in her voice. "Well... I have to go."

"Okay." Morgan nodded, letting go of her hand. "It was... nice seeing you."

"Well don't be a stranger." Tessa said with a wave before walking back towards her yard before stopping and running back over.

"What now, dork?" Morgan asked.

"Shut up..." Tessa hissed, taking hid hand and pulling a pen out of her pocket. She wrote her numbers on the palm of his hand. "Here, call me some time if you want to catch up and stuff." She said before to running back over to her house.

* * *

"So... what happened to Dr. Manson?" Finley asked as she ate – or attempted to eat – the food placed on the bed tray in front of her while Wyatt sat in a chair right next to her bed, doing something in a notepad, barely focusing on his surroundings. When he didn't hear her question, Finley frowned before throwing a piece of haloumi at his forehead, hitting exactly the temple then falling down. Wyatt frowned at her and Finley glared back at him. "You are yet to answer my question, Leader."

He turned back to her then back to his notebook. "We handed him over to the military since he is no longer an issue for us, Subordinate." He did not anticipate her glaring daggers at him due to his comment before tossing another block of haloumi at his face. "Are you going to eat or continuously attack me with those?"

"The food is bad." Finley grimaced at her plate.

"Well, you have to eat if you want to be back on the team soon." Wyatt said. "Doctor's orders."

"Kepler doesn't scare me." Finley said.

"Sure but _Drewmore_ does." Wyatt pointed out and Finley winced. Nothing scared her like the wrath of angry, parental Drewmore. He literally called from wherever he was and threatened her on the million different ways he would end her if she doesn't stay put.

"Don't remind me." Finley shook her head with a frown before looking in Wyatt's direction and craning her neck over to see his notebook. "What are you working on?"

"Upgrades for our arsenal." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, stop." Finley huffed. "You have been at that for a week now nonstop. If I wouldn't have known better, I'd say you are creating an army for world domination."

"I'm not." Wyatt retorted. "If Harton is going to raise the stakes then we should be prepared."

"Prepared is one thing, obssessed is another." Finley said but Wyatt ignored him. Finley sighed before moving the bed tray away from her and wriggling the sheets off of her lower body. She gingerly moved out of bed with a wince before setting her feet on the ground and standing up, trying to keep balance as she wobbled. She slowly walked over to him with a wobble in her step before pulling the book out of his hands.

"What the..." Wyatt's eyes froze as a look of horror took over his face. "Fi... Finley, wh... what are you do... doing out of bed?"

"Getting you to stop this madness." Finley said with a small wince and a wobble. "And I need to stretch my legs." She started to lose balance but Wyatt stood up and snatched the book away before holding her before she tumbled over.

"Do you ever listen?" Wyatt huffed in somewhat annoyance and a bit of discomfort because he was touching someone. Finley looked up, noticing how close he was before looking down with her face turning red.

"You should listen to me too, idiot." Finley muttered.

"Fine, I'll stop working on weapon upgrades for now if you go back to bed." Wyatt said. Finley nodded into his shoulder and Wyatt lowered her back down to her hospital bed. He noticed Finley staring at the floor with a tint of red on her face. "Are... you okay?"

Finley nodded. "I... Morgan hasn't been passing by lately." Wyatt suddenly shut down. Finley immediately forgot her embarrassment and stared at him. "Wyatt... where's my brother?"

"He... hasn't been doing well." Wyatt said and Finley looked worried.

"Where is–" Finley's question was cut short as Wyatt's C.O. Morpher began to beep.

"Sorry, Finley." Wyatt quickly stood up.

"Wyatt, wait!" Finley tried but Wyatt was already gone.

* * *

"Is this all you had planned for today?" Dunvall asked as they went from chamber to chamber in the ship's quarters to see how the Amystheans who lived on the ship were fairing. It was Dunvall's regular duty since Harton was too busy being... paranoid these days but today, she insisted they go together.

"Somewhat..." Harton said absentmindedly as she bounced an Amysthean baby in her hands whilst the mother was busy with something else. The little boy cooed at Harton, grabbing her finger and wrapping his little hand around it. "He is such a handsome young boy... I didn't even know that Utara gave birth."

"Because you barely check in on them." Dunvall said. "But no one can blame you, you have been busy."

"But the people are my priority also." She sighed. "I must be up to date with what happens in their lives." She then smiled down at the child. "So beautiful. It saddens me... the idea of a baby being born and growing up under such... hard circumstances."

Dunvall looked around the dodgy chamber they were in and realized just how worse for wear the ship they are on is. He knew it was a flying rust bucket but reality only hit him hard now. "I... see." He cleared his throat.

Harton slipped him a glance before looking back at the child. "You may not see reason for the policies I adopt and the way I adopted to them but I can tell you why. Should this child be subjected to a life without a home or a complete family?"

Dunvall looked at her silently before changing the subject and approaching the baby himself who cringed at his sight. Dunvall tsked at the child. "Brat."

"You're just upset he doesn't like you and your stone cold face." Harton mocked him with a giggle.

"Stone cold?" Dunvall echoed.

"You smile seldomly." She clarified.

"I smile quite often." He countered.

"Once in a blue moon." She said. "And it's a shame too. You look more youthful when you smile."

"I am an old man." Dunvall said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Harton said. "And to think you were quite the heartthrob back in the old days. Ladies cried about you in all quarters of the palace."

"Really now?" Dunvall inquired curiously.

"Oh yes." Harton said with a taunting look on her face. "I remember quite the heated debate amongst the kitchen maids about who truly had your heart because you had toyed with all them. They even talked about how exotic you were and how skilled you are with your–"

"Shhh!" Dunvall hushed her. "You are with child, woman!" He reprimanded.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Harton giggled.

"To think I thought you were mature now." Dunvall shook his head. "You're still rather childish." Harton laughed.

"Nice to hear you are still quite merry, your Excellency." The mother of the baby, Utara said after reappearing back into the main area of the chamber. "It has been a while."

"Well, it has been a while since I had something to laugh about." Harton said.

"Well, I have completed my task." Utara said. "I will take Plonare out of your hands." She reached out to cradle the baby into her hands. "I hope he was not troublesome."

"He was an angel." Harton cooed.

"He was rude, a burping bag of faeces." Dunvall cringed and Harton bumped him on the head. He glared at her, ready to start something that was most likely to start an argument between them but Utara giggled.

"Ah, young love." Utara sighed, grabbing their attention. "I remember me and my dear husband when we were younger." The two looked at each other, a red tint covering both their faces before they looked away with indignant expressions on their face.

"What love?" Dunvall scoffed. "I'm more akin to a babysitter than a lover... let alone a friend."

"Besides, he is far too old for me." Harton countered. "He is old enough to be a fossil."

"Just remember to invite me to the wedding, your Excellency and Crowned Guardian, sir." Utara giggled. "In a matter of fact, come sit. I will make some tea and we will–"

"Thank you for the offer but we had better decline." Dunvall cut her off, taking Harton by the hand. "We have a lot to do today." With that, they quickly walked out, much to Harton's dismay as she only managed a quick, awkward bow to say goodbye before being dragged out.

"You are so rude." Harton huffed.

"I apologize, my queen." Dunvall said sarcastically. "You are welcome to go back and assist her plan our _wedding._ "

"Walk quicker, guardian." She commanded, flushing red.

"It is faster, your Excellency." He corrected.

"Do not correct me." She growled.

"As you wish, my queen." He said, hiding the amusement evident in his tone.

* * *

There was a commotion around the Central Park area as Helfigler, a blue and white man that looked in a robotic armour who stomped around the place, letting out freeze rays that froze things around him except people "I hope the Empress will be pleased with my efforts." The monotone voice came from the machined man as he moved all over the place.

Wyatt, Thalia and Dante arrived, already in the suits. "Whoa... are we... really going to fight that?" Dante shivered in fear. Despite fighting Korcitroids, getting along with TROOPER and helping the commander with building his robots, they still freaked him out.

"Stay calm, Dante." Thalia said. "This overgrown waffle iron is going down."

"Ah... the Rangers are here." Helfilger said, as he turned to face them. "I wonder how you plan to attack me." He said. The three unleashed their personal weapons and charged for Helfilger but were quickly thrown off. Thalia rolled backwards before firing arrows at him but he easily blocked them. "That will not work, Yellow Ranger." He said before shooting a blue ray that hit her and rammed her into the floor. She shivered heavily as the cold blast heavily impacted her body.

"Thalia!" Wyatt called out in concern.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-ine." She shivered as she mustered all her energy to stand up.

"You're going to pay for that." Dante hissed before both took out their blasters and inserted the neutralizer canisters, spinning the wheels.

"Neutralizers, engage!" The two exclaimed before firing at Helfigler who was hit and sparked slightly before a beeping sound was emitted from his body and he rebooted.

"That will not work again, Power Rangers." He exclaimed as he shot a blue ray at them but they rolled out of the way. "Soon, you will be in my domain. But for now, you will deal with my ice spikes." He claimed and spikes of ice started to shoot up from his body and towards Wyatt and Dante before he fell to the ground.

"Hey, get back here!" Thalia claimed as she charged for Helfigler but he grabbed her by the leg and tossed her to the side.

"That will not work, Yellow Ranger." He said. "Now leave me be. I have more important issue to attend to."

"Not if I can help it." Thalia looked up to see the Gold Ranger dropping down from a nearby building and slamming down Helfigler. He crashed to the ground and Morgan landed safely like an agile cat.

"Nice!" Thalia exclaimed as she high fived Morgan.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Morgan gave a mock bow but were brought back to reality by a beeping sound as he rebooted and stood up.

"That will not work again, Rangers." He said before releasing ice blades from his body and firing at Morgan and Thalia who were hit. "For Power Rangers, you are extremely pathetic."

 _You're pathetic!_ A voice rang in Morgan's mind, grabbing his attention instead. "Now... if you will excuse me." Helfigler teleported away, leaving them and surprisingly cutting the fight short.

"Hey! What was that!" Thalia complained.

"I don't know about yoy guys... but short fights frighten me." Dante said. "Long fights too."

"Because every fight has a specific plan." Thalia groaned. "And unless were are psychic or fucking psycho to know what goes on in the head of _she-who-craps-lightning_."

"Well we have to think and strategize." Wyatt said. "What could the Amystheans be aiming at next?"

"We should head back, huh?" Dante sighed before turning to Morgan who has been quiet and noticing that he was still on the ground, making no move to stand up. "Morgan?"

The Red and Yellow Rangers turned curiously and immediately saw where Dante's concern was coming from. "Morgan?" Thalia questioned at his limp body before rushing forward to his side with Wyatt close on his tail. "Morgan?" Thalia began to shake Morgan but he stayed limp.

"What is going on–"

"Power Rangers!" The three were attracted by a voice and the sound of multiple footsteps rushing forward. They looked up to see Lisa Pertain and her crew rushing over. "Could we have a minute with you?"

"Do you not see we are in the middle of something?" Thalia hissed at the nosy reporters before turning back to Morgan.

"Yellow Ranger... or should I call you Miss Turunen–"

"No comment." Thalia said and the males decided to pull his limp body to his feet and supporting him. "Neither on our identities nor anything else." She said in finality.

"S... should we call the paramedics?"

"No!" All three exclaimed.

"Ugh! Dramatic heroes!" The cameraman muttered. "Wake up, Gold Ranger. You hardly did a thing!".

"Excuse me but–"

"No!" The cameraman huffed. "Acting like we are an annoyance when all we want to know is the truth. Stop acting all high and mighty. You're being petty."

 _Petty, petty, petty-petty-Rockdale, petty, petty, petty-petty-Rockdale_... The voice taunted.

"Now hold on a second–" Thalia started to fume.

"Just because you suddenly are in the limelight doesn't mean you have to act like you're the shit." He continued. "Underneath those suits, you are just as weak and helpless as we are."

 _Shame! Weak Rockdale... such a weakling... so sad..._ The little girl in his head laughed before the world around him went black.

"We do not have time for this so we will be taking our–" Wyatt was stopped mid sentence as Morgan immediately woke up and lunged for the cameraman, grabbing him by the neck and causing him to drop his camera.

"Gold Ranger!" Dante gasped and Lisa Pertain screamed at the scene and Wyatt and Dante sprung to action prying him off the cameraman in which they succeeded to do and pulling him back, causing him to fight and push against them with grunts and growls like a caged lion wanting freedom.

Thalia wasted no time in joining ths group and teleporting them out before matters got worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, about the delay but here it is. I am working on chapter 27 though. When it will be updated though, I am not** **sure. I am currently in school so life has become hectic again meaning updates will be in moderation.**


	27. Midday Blackouts (III)

**Episode 9: Midday Blackouts**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:** **How to Cope (Part I)**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Mentions of rape, murder and suicide**_

"This is bad..." Finley sighed at the TV screen in her hospital room before Thalia decided to turn it off completely. News had been going around about how the Gold Ranger had attacked the news reporter's cameraman earlier today for no good reason and it had the people really spooked.

"You know... I never understood the saying _no news is good news_ until today." Dante said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah... just when the public was beginning to see us in a different light..." Thalia shook her head. "What exactly is going on with that boy?"

"It's not his fault, Thalia." Dante piped up.

"I know, Dante... I know..." Thalia sighed. "It's just... he was doing so well. All of us were. Why is this happening now?"

"Something must be bothering him." Finley said with a thoughtful look on her face before pushing the covers off her legs. "Dante, please get me a wheelchair."

"Finley!" Thalia whined.

"I need to go talk to him." Finley shook her head. "Before this gets out of hand." Thalia sighed before looking to Dante and nodding. Dante stood up and walked out of the room to get a wheel chair.

"I'm not sure you can do much for him though..." Thalia mused.

"May as well try." Finley sighed. "He was there for me in my lowest... I have to do something for him too." Dante returned pushing in a wheelchair and helping Finley into it.

* * *

Morgan refused to come out of his room after what happened. Wyatt had managed to hack his way in ages ago but the Gold Ranger refused to spoke. All the leader could do was sit on the ground with his back against the wall directly opposite to his bed where he sat, simply staring out into space. After what felt like hours of silence, Morgan spoke: "I want out." Wyatt looked up, completely dazed and he looked like he was about to protest. "Just for now." Morgan added before Wyatt could start his word vomit. "Just until I get this under control."

Wyatt paused for a moment in deep thought before speaking. "Any reason for thinking that way?"

"I can't control my mood swings." Morgan said. "And what just happened made me realize just how serious this is and how me being a Ranger at this moment in time is a burden and a danger to everyone. I want out... Just for the mean time."

Wyatt sighed. "Y... Y... You need to... han... han...dle it. I... I... understand."

"That would mean getting this morpher off of my wrist." Morgan said. "Or even deactivating it." Wyatt nodded before standing up and walking out of the room. Morgan stood up and followed him to the weapons' room where Wyatt was working at a computer going into the profile's of G.I.

"I... I'm activating the power chamber for demobilization." Wyatt said.

"Power Chamber?" Morgan asked and Wyatt simply pointed to the sealed off metallic door at the back of the room that he failed to notice before. "Do you know how to use this thing?"

"Of course." Wyatt said as he entered in some coding. Footsteps were heard and Thalia appeared at the door of the weapons' room with Dante pushing Finley on the wheelchair.

"Oh good, he's—" Thalia was cut short as Wyatt pressed a key and a low hum was heard from the metallic door. "Is that the Power Chamber? Why are you turning it on?"

Wyatt ignored her before standing up and walking over to it, he pulled the top off of his morpher, revealing the glass and holding it against the identification screen on the metallic door. The door beeped before sliding open. "Morgan." He said.

"Wyatt!" Thalia held Morgan back. "It's not his fault that–"

"I know," Wyatt interrupted her. "He's the one who asked for this." Morgan pulled out of her hold and walked towards the open, metallic doors before stepping inside. Wyatt held his morpher against the screen and the door slid closed. Dante managed to push himself and Finley into the room and the three watched in shock at what was happening. The hum came to a stop and the doors slid open again with Morgan stepping out. "You can... take off the morpher if you want." Morgan nodded as he pulled at the straps that felt surprisingly loose. He pulled the morpher off and looked at his now empty wrist. It felt... empty.

"Here." Morgan gave Wyatt the morpher. He looked to the others. "I know we were already down one ranger and... I'm sorry for pulling out too but I can't fight, not like this. I'm a danger to everyone and until I get better, I'd like to remain powerless."

Finley looked at Morgan before smiling. "You better. As you can see, I can't walk so you better come back stronger than ever. By the way, I am so kicking your ass for not coming by to see me."

Morgan looked at her before grinning. "When did you get so sentimental, sergeant?"

Finley rolled her eyes. "You should get his morpher to the Commander." Wyatt said. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Wyatt sighed in annoyance. "Why am I Red Ranger?" He muttered under his breath before walking out of the room.

"Dante, Thalia... We should go see your fight footage from today to assess the situation." Finley further instructed.

"You're so bossy when you're in a wheelchair." Dante pouted before pushing Finley out of the room. Thalia was about to follow but stayed back a bit and looked at Morgan.

"I never thought I'd say this but... the team needs you." Thalia said. "I don't care what kind of demon inhabits that totally unflattering body of yours. Just beat it." Morgan nodded at her before she left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

"Did you find the place, Rontico?" Helfigler asked the Empress's henchman who simply played around with his sword.

"It's remarkable how stupid humans are." Rontico laughed. "Don't worry... I found it."

"Very well." Helfigler said. "When do I strike?"

"Soon." Rontico said. "Remember, we have something the earthlings do not – patience."

* * *

"You kids." Potter tsked at Wyatt as she stood beside Stanton who was seated at his desk. "Who even gave you permission to operate the Power Chamber all by yourself? Do you know how complex of a task it is?"

"Potter..."

"No, Alarik!" She hissed to the corner of the room where Alarik was seated. "What if something happened and someone got hurt?" Wyatt stood there, not saying a word. "Well? Do you have absolutely nothing to say for yourself?"

"What if it was Dr. Alarik who did this?" Wyatt asked.

"What?" Potter questioned. "He is authorized personnel. That's his job."

"Then let me rephrase myself." Wyatt said. "What if Dr. Alarik did it – not as authorized personnel but as Red Ranger and team leader? What if you were in Morgan's situation... Maybe Dr. Rhode or Commander Stanton or Drewmore. What would you say then?"

"That isn't a–"

"Yes, it is an excuse." Wyatt stood his ground. "Because Morgan is not only hurting those around him... he's hurting himself in the process. I will not stand to the side and watch him lose himself because of this. He's my teammate and my friend. It was his request. If I saw no reason for it to be done, I wouldn't have done it. If you have a problem with it, with all due respect, deal with it."

"Good job, Wyatt," Stanton simply said as he took the morpher. "You may go on with whatever duties you have." Wyatt nodded before walking out.

"What... Joseph!" Potter protested.

"He's being a leader," Alarik spoke up. "I would have done the exact same thing."

* * *

With permission from Dr. Rhode, Morgan returned to his old neighborhood to the house that once belonged to his family to finish up only to be caught off guard by Mr. Turk who told him that the girl from the neighboring house came over to take the box he was looking through as well as some other boxes. "She said that you agreed to look through it with her. You two are childhood friends, correct?"

"Well... yeah?" Morgan said unsure of himself as he tried he to figure out what angle Tessa was trying to play at.

"You're welcome to look through whatever is left though." Mr. Turk insisted. "Especially since our last meeting ended so abruptly." Morgan dumbly before going into the garage to see what was left and it was just as he expected; the heavy furniture, regular stuff like plates and pots and the junk that his family could have gotten rid of ages ago.

"You can throw everything else out." Morgan sighed. "I won't bother you anymore with anything else."

"Oh, we don't mind." Mr. Turk smiled. "It must not be easy, losing your while family like that. Out must be lonely."

"Yeah, it isn't easy." Morgan huffed but smiled small. "But, surprisingly, I'm anything but lonely. I should get going, tell your wife I say thank you. Goodnight." He said before walking out of the garage after bidding the man farewell who closed the garage behind him. Morgan looked up to see the sky start to turn dark. He sighed, deciding that he may as well drop by to see Tessa and figure out what she was trying to do.

"Oh, Morgan!" Mrs. Hussein attacked him with a hug as soon as she saw him at the door. "You're so big."

"You're... killing me here, Mrs. H." Morgan wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." She pulled away from him. "I'm just so happy to see you. Are you well? Is everything fine?"

"Everything is fine, Mrs. H." Morgan said. "Tess told me about what is going on with Mr. H. How have things been?"

"We've seen better days to be perfectly honest." Mrs. Hussein said sadly. "Oh! I just pulled a freshly baked apple pie from the oven? Would you like to come in for a slice with a glass of juice? We can talk more about how you've been fairing." Morgan subconsciously felt his mouth water. He immediately remembered his childhood days with the baseball team at Tessa's house, enjoying the baked goodies Mrs. Hussein used to prepare.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I cannot stay for long." Morgan said. "Is Tess home? She took some boxes I'm supposed to look through."

"That would explain why she was carrying boxes to her car." Mrs. Hussein mused in deep thought.

"Car?" Morgan echoed, having an idea of where this conversation was going.

"She said that you two agreed to meet up at her apartment to look through the boxes." Mrs. Hussein explained.

Morgan looked royally pissed. "Of course she did." He fumed angrily.

A thirty minute trip later using the Metro Rail with a Tupperware of apple pie because Mrs. Hussein insisted that he take it with him, he went over to Tessa's apartment that Mrs. Hussein happily gave to him; a little too happily for him not to be suspicious – perhaps she was in on this too. Morgan didn't dwell on it to much and eventually got to her place near the Georgetown University Medical School. He found her apartment on the fifth floor and knocked on the door insistently.

The door swung open, revealing a mockingly surprised Tessa wearing pajamas. "Morgan? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I'm asking myself that exact same question," Morgan glared at the Indian girl.

"I beg your pardon?" Tessa squeaked.

"Cut the crap," Morgan said. "So, can I come in our not?"

"Isn't it inappropriate for a young man to entire a young lady's apartment after dark?" Tessa gasped. "A, dare I call it, a taboo?"

"I'll make sure to keep my pants on," Morgan deadpanned. "I really have no time for this so can we do this quick?"

Tessa pouted. "You seem stressed."

"Yes, I am because I have no time for your silly little games when I have shit to do." Morgan said, handing her the lunch box and sliding past the threshold. Tessa huffed before closing the door.

"Shit to do, huh?" Tessa tapped her fingers against the lunch box before placing it on the table. "You're not wearing that futuristic watch of yours."

"I can take it off, can't I?" Morgan has already began ruffling through a box.

"I assumed it had something to do with being a Power Ranger." Tessa folded her arms over her chest and Morgan immediately stopped. "I saw the news today."

"That's why you took the boxes." Morgan said.

"Who knows when the next time I would see you would be?" Tessa asked. "I had to do something."

"My life right now has nothing to do with you." Morgan stood up.

"Oh, I know but it seems like you don't have a handle on your own life." Tessa said. "You attacked a reporter today."

"What if I was the Red Ranger?" Morgan asked.

"Too skinny." Tessa retorted.

"Blue?"

"Too short."

"Yellow."

"Are you a cross dresser now?"

"Silver?"

"Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?" Tessa yelled. "I am concerned about you and suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"How exactly is this concerned?" Morgan yelled back.

"Do you expect me to believe that you would just attack someone out of the blue?" Tessa scoffed. "Remember when you were blacking out a school?"

"Just drop it." Morgan muttered.

"You blacked out when you attacked him, didn't you?" Tessa asked. "You don't remember what happened."

"So what if I don't?" Morgan asked.

"You need help, Morgan." Tessa said. "Professional help. You are in no state to be fighting or getting involved in... whatever crap is going on in D.C."

"Of course you'd think that." Morgan said. "You sold me out."

"And I'm the one who got my dad to take a look at you." Tessa said. "I did it because I care about you. And right now, it's like you're throwing it all away."

"Am not." He said.

"You only had a year left on Kennedy and you'd be free." Tessa said. "They have no right to be making you or any of your teammates fight their fight for them."

"You know nothing, Tessa." Morgan said. "So shut up."

"I know that all of you are from Kennedy." Tessa said. "That's bound to say something. I know nothing about them but I know you enough to know that you are not in the right mental state to be doing this."

 _Pathetic Morgan! She's taunting you!_

Morgan reached out and grabbed Tessa by the throat in anger, pushing her against the wall and squeezing and shocking her but Morgan immediately snapped out of it, horrified by what he just did. Tessa coughed, sinking to the floor, holding at her sore neck. "Tess, I–"

"It's okay." Tessa wheezed as she stood up. "I'm... fine." She reassured him but he could see the slight bruising caused by his fingers. "I... just need some ice." She walked off to the kitchen, wincing more audibly and she knelt down to pull out an ice pack from the freezer. She stood up immediately tensed up as she felt someone wrap their hands around her shoulders and bury their head on her shoulder, avoiding the injury. "Please don't be scared. I'm scared of myself as it is." Morgan sniffled.

Tessa was surprised. "You're crying." She huffed. "You never cry." She sighed before turning around and giving him a proper hug so he could cry better. "I'm here for you Morgan... I always will be."

* * *

"So this is the guy who gave you a hard time." Finley said as she looked at the footage with the other Rangers.

"Yep, he looks like Freeze." Dante pointed out and the others looked lost. "No Batman, anyone?" They shook their heads before refocusing their attention back on the footage.

"He's all metal." Finley noted. "And he looks heat resistant too."

"So we're doomed?" Thalia asked.

"He looks like he doesn't have many weak spots." Finley said. "You can obviously defeat him but looks like it will be tough. Besides, this isn't my main concern. The fight was far too short. It was like a scouting fight."

"Scouting fight?" Thalia echoed.

"Remember those fights when we face someone but they are merely a distraction for something else serous that we are unaware of?" Thalia groaned in annoyance. "Dante, let's go see whether someone else landed with Mr. Freeze."

Dante's jaw dropped. "You just stole my comparison." He guffawed.

"It's much more cool when I do it." Thalia said as they walked out and Finley merely shook her head at them as they left before going on with the tape. The doors slid open leading from the G.I. central station.

"Has Morgan come back?" Wyatt asked and Finley manoeuvred her chair to look at him and shake her head. "I'm getting worried."

"I have faith in him." Finley said. "Hell be fine." Wyatt nodded before taking a seat on the ottoman beside him. "Was it hard today?"

"Y... yeah." Wyatt nodded. "It was pretty hard. Now that we're down Morgan too, it's gotten a lot harder."

Finley sighed. "If I had listened to you in the first place during that mission in Maryland... and hadn't pushed myself too hard the other day. Now I feel like the team's biggest liability."

Wyatt shook his head. "Y... You are hardly a liability. Y... you are one of or best fighters."

"Best doesn't necessarily mean useful." Finley sighed.

"Well... you're useful to me." Finley flushed red at the words he used and being as dense as he is, he turned back to the footage without batting an eyelash. Finley knocked him on the forehead. "Ow!" Wyatt protested.

"Idiot." Finley muttered. "Where is my head scarf when I need it?"

"So abusive." Wyatt protested.

"Whatever!" Finley scoffed and the exchange continued. Thalia stood at the door, expectant to ask Finley a question but now felt awkward about interrupting the two. She immediately remembered the words Wyatt told her during the Maryland mission and with a frown, left the room.

* * *

"Sometimes, I wonder why Stanton choose us." Morgan said as he sat beside Tessa as she iced her neck. "We're all so dysfunctional. Our Red Ranger is hard to read eighty percent of the time because of Aspergers, the Blue is bipolar so you can only imagine what that can entail, the Silver is schizophrenic and... I have no idea what the deal us with the Yellow but... it's only a matter of time before we do."

"Isn't it obvious?" Tessa asked before putting the cold compress on the plate on the table. "They're using you."

"That's what I thought at first." Morgan said. "That they were cowards who couldn't face their own problems."

"Then why did you join?" Tessa asked.

"They were giving me a way out of Kennedy." Morgan said. "I know that you and your dad got me there with good intentions but... Imagine yourself in my shoes; being called crazy everyday, being monitored closely like a lab rat. It was obviously as a good option in your eyes but... it was hell."

"O... Oh." Tessa squeaked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything you and your dad did for me but... It's complicated." Morgan said. "So I joined the Rangers, thinking I could find a way to escape. Then I started to care about the fight and become passionate about it. Then I realized that we were chosen not because they couldn't do it themselves but because they believe in us to make a change. They saw themselves in us and we were ideal."

"Ideal?" Tessa questioned.

"They were once Rangers themselves." Morgan said. "All of them were orphans and their foster parents started the whole... Power Rangers affair. So it's not that they can't do it themselves... they can, but they are still affected by their own fight. That woman you meet who was with me? She was one of them too; the Pink Ranger."

"What happened to them?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know but it seems to have really affected them." Morgan said. "Yesterday, I couldn't control myself as I trained with my teammates and the man we considered or computer geek was the one who took me down. Apparently he was the Red Ranger of that team. What surprised me wasn't how he took me down... his foot felt weird when he kicked me."

"Weird?"

"Like... Plastic of sorts." Morgan clarified. "A prosthetic foot because that sure as hell didn't feel like skin and bones. I then remembered a teammate of his saying that he lost so much of himself in their final fight... it makes me wonder."

"What if he lost it long before that?" Tessa asked.

"Then he would have said something." Morgan said. "It would make no sense for a grown man to hide something like that if it happened in his childhood."

"Whoa..." Tessa said. "What if... something like that happens to you?"

"People have died in this fight." Morgan said. "Whatever happens to me... at least I get to say that I did something that doesn't just benefit me."

Tessa looked stunned. "You... you have changed."

Morgan wore a small smile. "Being a Ranger changes you. It makes you realize that there is something bigger than all of us. And it worth fighting for."

Tessa nodded. "I... see."

"Are you mad?" Morgan asked and Tessa shook her head.

"I'm... kind of glad. That you found your purpose in life, as strange as it is." Tessa said. "One of my concerns was that when you came out of Kennedy, you wouldn't be able to find your purpose. You barely finished Junior High, it's hard out there for people with criminal records and having a mental illness on top of that, I became worried that you wouldn't cope out here. But, you're proving me wrong. You're proving Nadine wrong."

"Nadine?" Morgan questioned. "What's that supposed to do with anything?"

"I didn't stage this elaborate plan to get you here so I could lecture you." Tessa stood up. "Yasmin and I met a week ago after we heard the rumors of you being a Ranger." She walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a paper. "She... lied about not knowing anything about Nadine's suicide."

"Huh?" Morgan questioned. Tessa quietly joined him on the floor and gave him the paper. He looked at her and opened it up, revealing a letter that was Nadine's handwriting; something he was surprised he recognized after all these years. He read it from start to finish, shocked by what he read. Her macroeconomics lecturer forced her into an affair and violated her. She tried to speak up about it but because of lack of evidence and the racial differences profiling it, they dropped the case and whispers began about her being an attention seeking, promiscuous girl. The man even left her pregnant and that was not the only thing they learned. When they took a blood test, they also discovered that she contacted HIV from him. She lost it and shockingly, when she went to tell him, he continuously denied it all and Nadine killed him out of rage. She aborted the child and the case on his death went cold but the guilt got to her.

Which led her to commit suicide.

She claimed that she wanted to take Morgan with her because he wouldn't survive in a world where black people will be mistreated and submitted to prejudice solely based on the color of their skin. A world where they will always remain at the bottom because white power conducts everything. "She's wrong..." Morgan said as he put the letter on the table.

"She's wrong?"

"I... understand how she must've felt." Morgan said. "Someone else ruined her life... she had ever right to act the way she did even if it may seem murky. But... she had no right to take me down with her. Right now, I won't stay at the bottom because we live in a world where black men don't succeed – I have a mentor who proved the contrary. Right now, I'll stay at the bottom because she assumed it was okay to take me with her and she failed at doing it. There's prejudice everywhere and it isn't race. A white couple invited me into their home without a fear I'd go kill crazy on them given my history. You're my friend, and you sure as hell aren't black. A black cameraman insulted me and immediately judged me without even knowing he was talking to a black man. Prejudice exists everywhere. She shouldn't use it as an excuse to take me down with her."

"Then why do you think she did it?" Tessa asked.

"I can't conclude what was going on in her head so I don't even want to say I know." Morgan sighed. "But at least I know why she was so... lifeless. But I won't make her wrongs my own and blame others for it. I killed my family but I won't say it is because of her. It's because of me and my messed up mind. I'd rather not beat myself up about it because I can't bring them back to life." His thoughts strayed to Commander Barchan and ask the moles involved in Harton's plan."Bad things happen to everyone, but what determines a person's strength isn't how they take remain stuck on the issue trying to find solutions for the impossible... but how they move on to better themselves."

Tessa blinked at Morgan before smiling. "You really have changed. And for the better." She huffed before pulling a lone box and putting it in between them. "How about we help you move on?"

Morgan nodded as Tessa was the first to reach into the box. "Cassette tapes?"

"They were my dad's." Morgan laughed as he took one. "Stevie Wonder, Aretha Franklin... he was one strange man."

"They were hits in his time." Tessa laughed.

"Not that, he used to imitate them while listening to their music." Morgan said. "Stevie and what dad used to call his 'blind star nosed mole' move while he plays piano." He then began to imitate Stevie Wonder, pointing his nose up to the ceiling and swaying his head from side to side, earning laughter from Tessa.

"Your dad was the bomb." Tessa said. "Like the time he pranked my dad."

"Or the time he called Nadine's boyfriend pretending he was a soldier and he was implicated in a military case." Morgan laughed. "Only for him to find out that my dad was a cop instead." Tessa laughed along. "I miss the old man." Morgan sighed.

"Yeah... me too." Tessa nodded in agreement before spotting something with a gasp and pulling it out. "Check this out." She pulled out a ball that was deflated and Morgan laughed.

"Wow, the first kickball Alan managed to kick." Morgan chucked. "But he kicked it so hard that he killed a pigeon."

"Our little marshmallow swore never to kick a ball every again... and crucially became a began afterwards." Tessa said.

"Where is the little geeky kid?" Morgan asked.

"Australia." Tessa said as she reached for the lunch box on the table and opened it. "I get postcards on Christmas." She pulled out a slice of apple pie.

"Hey, that's my apple pie." Morgan protested.

"You're fault for bringing it here." Tessa took a bite from it.

Morgan pouted. "But you can eat it anytime." Tessa poked his tongue out at him and a ringing sound came from her cellphone on the table. She took it and looked at the caller ID before rejecting the call all together. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Morgan asked as he pulled out a slice of apple pie from the lunch box. Tessa shook her head before pulling out a red and blue cape.

"When you wanted to be super man." Tessa mocked.

"I was in Kindergarten."

"You wore your underwear over your pants for a week." Tessa deadpanned.

"I was five."

"I was embarrassed to hang out with you then." Tessa giggled and Morgan rolled his eyes before pulling out a signed baseball. "I remember this. Nadine for me tickets to a Nationals game and Nick Johnson signed it after I told him I want to go pro."

"Nadine had her friend calling radio stations for a whole day just to get you those tickets for your birthday." Tessa remembered in amazement and Morgan frowned. "She really loved you, Morgan."

"I know." Morgan sighed. "But you can't help but wonder how things would have been if it ask panned out differently." Tessa's phone began to ring again. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Later." Tessa sighed. Morgan eyed the cellphone and it stopped ringing so he gave in. Tessa pulled out a cap and looked at it. "Isn't this my cap?"

"You had a million of those." Morgan laughed. "You were bound to lose a few."

"They look so tiny." Tessa scrutinized it closely. "Was my head really this small?"

"Nah, you always had a big head." Tessa picked a few apples and threw them at him. "Hey, don't hate the facts." Tessa tsked at him and her phone rang again. This time Morgan reached out and grabbed faster than Tessa could even anticipate. "Who's Mark?"

"The... senior trainer of my baseball team." Tessa sighed. "Training has become... really uncomfortable with him around these days."

"Is he a perv?" Morgan asked.

"All guys are perverts." Tessa said.

"There's acceptable pervasion and creepy pervasion." Morgan said. "By the way you are ignoring his calls, must be creepy."

"If he approaches me one more time, I am going to emasculate him with my bat." Tessa huffed.

"Whoa... don't kill him." Morgan said. "But I give you full permission if he does anything stupid."

"Help me bury the body?" Tessa asked.

"I've been in jail before so I'm going to pass on aiding and abetting." Morgan said and Tessa laughed.

"I haven't laughed like this in so long." Tessa said.

"I was the ray of sunshine in your life." Morgan smirked.

"Fuck you." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"No, I get you." Morgan said. "You're one of the only people I truly trust. I lost... everyone after what happened but only you stayed."

Tessa frowned. "Making friends has been hard for me after that. No one could understand me the way you did. I really missed you."

Morgan chucked. "Don't put your life on hold for my me."

"I'm sure you don't remember this but you pushed Madison Heidle down the stairs." Tessa said. "Back in junior high?"

"... I think I do. Why?" Morgan asked.

"The girls in class hated me remember?" Tessa said. "They used to bully me and it got bad at times."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgan asked.

"I did... And you pushed her down the stairs." Tessa puffed.

"Okay?" Morgan questioned. "The point is lost on me."

"You're the only person who truly accepted me for who I am and when you went to juvie, I lost that." Tessa said. "And I know that once you walk out the door, I'll lose that again."

"No, you won't." Morgan said. "Now that I found you, I don't think I'd want to let go again. You know, you were one of the things I was looking forward to once I got out... except for MacD's of course." Tessa hit his shoulder. "Ow! Okay, fine, just you." Tessa grinned in satisfaction. "I've met a lot of people these past few months and... none of them compare to you."

Tessa smiled small before looking unsure of herself but decided against it and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks Morgan." Morgan looked taken aback but nodded. Tessa crawled over to Morgan before sitting beside him and putting her head on his shoulder while Morgan made himself a bit comfortable, wrapping his arm around her. "You know, I'm studying nursing and all but I've been looking at newer studies in psychology and neuro-patterns. I read a lot about DID and apparently, new personalities don't just stem from nowhere."

"Wyatt is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked, feeling a bit worn out and tired.

"How you acquire it can possibly explain why you act the way you do." Tessa explained. "It always made me think; how your sister and your second personality both have names that rhyme." Morgan was puzzled but he was overcome by a yawn as tiredness took over his senses. "Are you tired?"

"I should... probably get going." Morgan moved to try and stand up but Tessa blocked him.

"It's eleven." Tessa said. "All the buses are docked. How do you intend to get back?"

"I can walk." Tessa stared at him in bewilderment. "I can handle myself."

"It's not you I fear for." Tessa clarified. "Stay the night."

"I can't stay the night." Morgan tiredly whispered.

"But you're tired." Tessa stood up. "Go to take a shower. I have some clothes that belong to my brother, I don't think he will mind."

"Who... Oscar?" Morgan asked.

"Mmhmm, he stays here sometimes when he comes to D.C. on business. I don't think he will mind" Tessa said. Morgan could hear the warning bells ring in the back of his mind but was too tired to remotely care and agreed.

* * *

"This is exhausting." Finley sighed as she looked through the footage once more while the others slept. She was alone with TROOPER in their command center. "I see nothing we can use against this guy."

"Maybe you should sleep, Finley." TROOPER suggested.

"I've been sleeping all day TROOPER, I need to work." Finley huffed before noticing something. "TROOPER, can you isolate the sound coming from this guy?"

"Okay." The little robot says before manning some machines and allowing only Helfigler's voice.

 _That will not happen again._

"That will not happen again?" Finley noted as she now began to rewatch the footage but this time, listening to Helfigler's words. "What won't?"

* * *

 **A/N: I underestimated this episode a lot. I tried to conclude this episode in this chapter but it just kept going on. I will conclude it in the next chapter.**


	28. Midday Blackouts (IV)

**Episode 9: Midday Blackouts**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: How to Cope (Part II)**

* * *

Morgan was actually surprised to see that Oscar's clothes fit quite well. Morgan was a big guy and even finding stuff that were his size in stores was a huge mission. After the shower, he moved to the living room where he saw Tessa arranging some pillows and a blanket. "I could've done that myself you know." Morgan spoke up.

"Huh?" Tessa questioned. "You're taking the bed, I'll sleep here."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. Her and her insistent behavior was something that he was to tired to deal with right now. "Tessa, I am pooped so I have no wish to argue with you so just go on to bed, I'll sleep here."

"No way it looks like you haven't had a goodnight sleep in days." Tessa huffed. "You take the bed."

"This is your house, you take the bed."

"But you're my guest so I insist, you take the bed."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Morgan groaned in annoyance

"Why are you so stubborn? Tessa shot back.

Morgan huffed as he thought about it. " You know what? Screw it. " He took her by the hand and dragged her with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Tessa asked.

"We're solving this the way we did when we were kids." Morgan said. "Head to toe."

"Huh?" Tessa squeaked.

"Don't 'huh' me. We've been doing that since we were five. I must admit, I'm not crazy about sleeping on the couch but I'm not particularly happy that you'd want sacrifice your back for me." Morgan said. "So we're both taking the need, no arguments about. it."

"No way were doing that." Tessa protested.

"Well too bad." Morgan said "I could've been in the comfort of my own bed by now hadn't you stopped me."

"It's midnight." Tessa hissed. "You fell asleep in the damn tub. I should've left you there to shrivel up like a prune now that I think about it."

"God knows why you peeked when I was bathing." Morgan said.

"After thirty minutes, i was getting concerned about the water bill." Tessa said before struggling. "And let go you meat head!"

"I will carry you, you're the size of a child." Morgan said.

"You wouldn't." Tessa glared at him. Morgan smirked before lifting her and hoisting her over his shoulder. "Morgan, put me down."

"Nope." Morgan chucked.

"Put me down you, human skyscraper." Tessa pounded his feet against his back.

"Stop being stubborn." Morgan laughed, clearly amused before setting her down on the floor and she glared up at him.

"I should've kicked you out when I had the chance." Tessa muttered.

"Your problem, now get to bed." Morgan said. Tessa huffed before turning off the lights and taking the top part of the bed with her toes facing the base while Morgan faced the other direction and it proved to be a problem because Morgan was too tall for the bed and had to bend his legs which dug into Tessa's chest and took up space and because Tessa was so small, she felt like an annoyance.

"This was easier when we were five, huh?" Tessa said.

"Yep." Morgan huffed. Tessa sighed before flipping herself in the direction Morgan was facing. "Hey."

"I'm tired, you're tired, I have a practice session tomorrow for a game on Sunday and you... probably have a million excuses so let's not question this." Tessa huffed before facing the wall away from him.

"You have a game on Sunday?" Morgan asked.

"Mmhmm..." Tessa hummed. "Pitching."

"You were always an ace in that field of playing." Morgan said.

"You were the only one who could hit my throws." Tessa said. "I kind of pictured you playing until this day."

"Things don't always turn out the way you want it." Morgan huffed. "Go to sleep, Tessa."

"Fine," Tessa said as she snuggled further to the side and let her eyes flutter shut. Morgan felt extremely tired but could not feel himself fall asleep, he was too concerned of falling asleep and being left vulnerable to his thoughts. He didn't know whether to just fake sleeping or just let go. But he didn't want to hurt Tessa if something happened.

"You're not sleeping." Tessa sighed.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked.

"I imagine how scared you must be." Tessa said. "I didn't want to say anything about the bags under your eyes."

Morgan sighed. "You are always good at noticing these things."

"Morgan, if it's worth anything, you're one of the strongest people I know." Tessa sighed. "I know it takes time for a person to be clear of these things and it is continuous process of treatment and psychiatry but I believe that the anyone possesses the power to at least get the ball rolling. Go to sleep."

"What if I hurt you?" Morgan asked.

"You won't." Tessa said before running her hand through his hair, coaxing him to go to grow even more tired and comfortable. "You stopped yourself earlier today because you possess the power to make it stop. You saw your sister's story and you reacted in a way that no other person would've. You may not be able to get rid of it completely but you can control it. Just go to sleep."

Morgan huffed, taking her advice and just letting go, falling deep into slumber. Tessa watched him, still running her hand through his hair, wondering when was the last time he had a proper haircut. He never looked long hair and always preferred a clean cut so she was naturally curious. But she couldn't prevent the gnawing feeling that he wasn't quite the Morgan she used to know. He was gentler than before, more rationale, still a little cocky but I guess you couldn't get rid of everything. "Being a Ranger must've changed you a lot, huh?" Tessa whispered to herself as soon as Morgan was completely asleep. "I want to get to know this new Morgan too."

* * *

The hidden location where the government now conducted their day to day running of the country was to be in full swing by five in the morning. It was safer to teleport ask the higher ups working there at night when things were still calm than in the day when they were susceptible to bring followed by curious eyes. With all the betrayals in government as of late and the covert operations they ran amongst themselves, it was hard to trust anyone now.

Mrs. Margaret Dupree was a very old lady but she was very tough. She normally arrived the office outside of D.C. after everyone but could easily get up to speed with everything going do on. "How I wish Drewmore was still around." Margaret huffed to her assistant following her along with the secret service staff behind her. "He always knew how to keep a handle on things."

"I heard he is still in hospital but he is well." Her assistant said.

"I should go pay him a visit." Margaret sighed as they walked closer to the meeting hall but started to feel a chill. "Harriet, why is it so cold in here?"

"I'll go to the ventilation room and see what is going on." Harriet said.

"Please do." Margaret said before the dainty women scurried off. Margaret opened the door only to be shocked by a blast of ice that froze her into an ice sculpture on the spot.

"Mrs... Dupree?" One of the secret service man asked as they ask stared on in so shock only to be frozen as well.

"Excellent." Helfigler said. "Everyone is here."

* * *

Never had the Rangers expected to be woken up by the sound of their blaring alarms ask over headquarters. "I swear, I will go destroy Mr. Freeze all by myself for interrupting my beauty sleep." Thalia confessed in agitation as she lined up with the only two Rangers available to join the fight while Alarki and Finley stared at the screen.

"The attack is at an abandoned community center right outside of D.C." Alarik announced.

"What could be there?" Dante questioned.

"I asked Stanton." Alarik said. "Drewmore worked there daily after they relocated the government."

"So that's where they are." Thalia huffed. "What do we do? Have you spotted any weaknesses?"

"Sadly, not that I am sure of." Finley said. "But of my suspicions are correct, you can defeat him. I'll keep the connection on between you guys and us here. I'll be watching the fight from here and try to help you strategize. You guys get on out there."

Dante and Thalia nodded before rushing out but Wyatt stayed behind. "Ha... has M...m...Morgan come back yet?"

"Don't worry." Alarik said. "He is safe where he is. Stanton week act when he sees fit regarding his status but I have reactivated his morpher in case we need him in today's fight. You just get out there." Wyatt nodded before following the others out.

* * *

 _Nineteen year old Morgan watched his family sitting at a dinner table having a regular, dinner like they did every night. Everything was lively with their father cracking dad jokes and mom keeping the supply of cornbread alive. Grandma sat in her rocking chair and giggled at ask the madness while grandpa smoked his pipe as usual. The door slammed shut and a distraught teenage girl entered. "Nadine, where have you been?" Mom asked._

 _"Nowhere." Nadine huffed._

 _"Ever since you came back for the holidays, you haven't been home." Mom added in concern. "Are you okay sweetie?"_

 _"I said I'm fine for the millionth time." Nadine muttered in annoyance. Putting on his strict dad act, dad stood up and moved closer to Nadine but she only moved back._

 _"You smell like a brewery, Nadine." Dad noticed. "You do realize you are still nineteen?"_

 _"So?" Nadine muttered._

 _"Young lady, what is going on with you?" Dad asked. "This isn't like you."_

 _"Well sorry I'm a disappointment." Nadine muttered._

 _"Whoever said that?" Dad questioned. "Why are you acting like this?"_

 _"If only you had raised my better then I wouldn't have ended up like this!" Nadine blurted out, earning a also from her father and nine year old Morgan gasped._

 _"You ingrate." Dad growled at her._

 _"Honey, please." Mom pleaded with her husband._

 _"No, I will not stand by and let this ungrateful child tell me that I didn't raise her well like she went to some kind of parenting school!" Dad yelled. "Not listen here little missy." He turned to the whimpering girl who was on the verge of tears. "I will not stand here and let you insult me for your poor life choices. Who puts food on the table? Who puts clothes on your damn back? Who works sweat and blood for you to go to college?"_

 _"I never asked to go to that hell hole." Nadine retorted._

 _"Shut up!" Dad roared bringing the house to complete silence. "No child of mine if going to end up like one of those rif-faf negros at the street corners. So if you have problems, deal with them like an actual human being."_

 _Nadine fumed at her dad. "I hate you!" She screamed before running up the stairs to her room._

 _"Nadine! Nadine!" Dad yelled after her and eventually followed her up the stairs. "Get back here!"_

 _"No wonder you are so dysfunctional." The little girl giggled at Morgan as the scene in his mind faded and for the first time ever, he recognized that voice. "You're whole family is full of crazies." Morgan did not respond. "You were always a coward, Morgan. You never stood up for anyone. You always let those around you suffer and never cared. Note you're paying for it." Morgan said nothing. "Are you ignoring me?"_

 _"Put a sock in it, Nadine." Morgan finally spoke and turned around. For the first time ever, he could see the little girl; it was pubescent Nadine holding a doll._ _"For once, stop blaming me for your inability to do crap."_

 _"Excuse–"_

 _"I'm tired of your talking so zip it." Morgan huffed. "I get it, you suffered and things weren't easy for you before you did but blaming everyone for your inability to speak up doesn't help anything."_

 _"You think I didn't try to say something?" Nadine frowned._

 _"I know you did and they dropped the case." Morgan said. "And you don't think mom and dad shouldn't have known?"_

 _"Dad and mom didn't know about you."_

 _"They were long dead after I knew." Morgan rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to – of course you are, you're just a kid."_

 _"You killed them!" Nadine said._

 _"At whose expense?" Morgan asked._

 _"They saw nothing wrong with me." Nadine said._

 _"Because everything was wrong with you." Morgan said. "How were they supposed to know what was going on?"_

 _"What if they didn't believe me?" Nadine began to weep. "How was I going to tell them what happened?" Morgan sighed huffed before going over to Nadine and kneeling in front of her._

 _"You think mom and dad wouldn't have known what to do?" Morgan asked. "You don't know because you never tried. Sometimes, admitting you need help is the best thing you could possibly do."_

* * *

The Rangers rushed to the place where the attack was. Navigating into the building, the Rangers found it strange that it was really cold in the building. "I don't like this." Thalia shivered as they slowly walked in, looking around.

"Look!" Dante pointed to a frozen bodyguard by the corner and the Red and Yellow Ranger looked at him, looking at the man before rushing over. "Secret servicemen." He identified him by the uniform.

"This is really bad." Wyatt huffed.

"There are more down this corridor." Thalia pointed to the trail. The three Rangers followed it until they felt the temperature drop near the meeting hall. Dante tried to push the door open but the ice prevented him from doing so. Wyatt took out his blaster and fired it to melt the ice. Dante then pushed into the room with Wyatt and Thalia close behind only to see that the room had been turned into an icy tundra withn everything iced and a freezing temperature. A generator started to whirl and the door they came through was bolted shut. Thalia, who was startled by the sound went back to try and open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Welcome Rangers." A whirling sound filled the air and Helfigler stomped over. "Unfortunately, only one of us can leave."

* * *

Tessa felt awkwardly warm when she heard knocking on the door. Tessa shifted but felt herself being blocked by Morgan's arm that was anchored over her. "Wow... this is a new one." She untangled herself from Morgan's body and pulled herself out of bed. She searched the room with crust filled eyes for her morning gown before spotting it and wrapping it around herself and walking it off her room to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The milk man." The voice replied.

"Ah!" Tessa said in familiarity before getting her wallet from her study desk and heading over to the door, ready to pay the man but once she opened, she saw a man in a suit wearing a creepy grin on his face. Tessa for creeped out and tried to close the door but the man stopped it.

"My apologies." The man said. "I figured if I said I'm here for Morgan Rockdale, you wouldn't have opened the door."

"Who are you?" Tessa glared at the man.

"I'm Joseph Stanton." Joseph grinned. "I'm in charge of Morgan. Will you let me in?"

Tessa looked at the eccentric man over. "How sure am I that you are affiliated with Morgan? You could be the enemy."

"Children these days are so disrespectful." Joseph tsked at the young woman before pulling out Morgan's CO morpher from his back pocket. "His team needs him right now." He gave her the morpher. "They're in danger."

Tessa skeptically looked at it. "Forgive me for sounding blunt but don't you think you are being a bit... inconsiderate for choosing mentally unstable teenagers for this suicide mission of yours?"

"If anything, I thought I was being considerate." Stanton said

"How?" Tessa asked.

"By giving them the chance to be something bigger than just themselves." Stanton said.

Tessa huffed before opening the door wider. "So you're the one who feed him this philanthropic, heroism kool-aid."

Stanton grinned. "You are a very clever girl."

"Get in before I regret all my life decisions." Tessa said, letting him inside and closing the door behind him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Explain yourself." Tessa said. "And I don't want the _being_ _part of something bigger_ bullcrap you just spouted because that doesn't work on me."

Stanton chucked. "You are a tough girl."

"If you aren't going to talk then you may as well leave." Tessa threatened. "Morgan has a lot more going on than dealing with your problems."

"Have a seat, kid." Stanton went over to sit at the head of her dining table.

Tessa looked dumbfounded. "Uh... this my house but I will let you be bossy, total stranger I do not know." Tessa said before sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"While I cannot disseminate information on what is truly going on in D.C." Stanton admitted.

"Well, the fact that after every alien attack, some skeevy politician is either taken out or revealed of their _oh so secret_ illegal dealings that every single citizen acts unaware of, I must say that otherwise." Tessa piped up sarcastically.

Stanton chuckled. "Clever... very clever but incredibly naive."

Tessa raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Anyone who is as clever as you are can piece together that kind of information." Stanton said. "Hell, even our own Rangers who accidentally came across this information at first thought they had it ask figured out and even though they know more now than they did before, it still isn't enough."

"Still isn't enough?" Tessa asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That none of us can truly know what is going on everywhere, even me, a level 99 stalker mage." Stanton smirked.

"I agree with the stalker bit since you found my house." Tessa said, leaning her back into her chair.

Stanton chuckled. "So with that said, I need Morgan at this moment. His teammates are in battle and they need his help."

"I'd rather you care for Morgan getting better rather than shoving him into a fight he has nothing to do with." Tessa scoffed. "Fight your own battles."

"It's funny you say _fight your own battles_ as if we start them by ourselves." Stanton smirked. "For example; a man comes in to rob you, heavily armed and has pushed you into the corner unable to save yourself. The first thing anyone would do is cry for help and expect whoever who hears to come and help. Is that the battle for the Good Samaritan to fight?" Tessa simply looked at the man, quietly contemplating what to counter the statement with. Stanton simply laughed. "The level 99 stalker mage in me decided to do some research about you and apart from the many things that are striking about you that pop up from a page first like your perfect grade point average or your baseball merits and all the smoke and mirrors, it was said that you used to be bullied and the person who often came to your rescue was Morgan."

Now Tessa was just plain furious. "Where the hell –"

"Shh!" Stanton interrupted her dramatically. "Let me finish child." He coaxed her and Tessa, despite fuming in dudgeon, agreed. "Now, when you had your issues, did you expect Morgan to save you or were you just thankful he did out of his good heart?"

"He... was barely sane when he faced my bullies." Tessa frowned. "No one knows whether he was in control of his own emotions or not."

"But you and I both know that Morgan is only forced to act when influenced by strong emotions." Stanton said. "So we both know that even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing, he knew what his aim was. You and I both know that Morgan, despite all his many, many, many flaws, is a Good Samaritan who will save and help people regardless of what you say or what I say. So let him run his own life."

"But –"

"A close friend of mine always says: 'everyone is crazy, some are just more susceptible to it than others. We aren't born crazy... the world makes us that way.'" Joseph stood up, placing the morpher on the table. "Decide, if you are going to be the world and keep telling him that he is crazy and there is nothing he can do about it until he hypothetically 'gets better'... or let him be him, support when need be but let him go when he needs to be free." Stanton reached into his pocket before placing a card on the table. "For anytime you have a question, just let me know." He nodded in her directions as a means to did her farewell before leaving the house, allowing Tessa to her own thoughts.

* * *

The fight was getting heavy for the Rangers as Helfigler dished out as much as he could, throwing ice blasts that were far too dangerous and lethal to even be faced. He had the Rangers running around, frantically, trying hard to avoid his attacks. "We can't even get close to the guy." Thalia huffed as she hid in a secure corner where she was undetected with all the others at different corners of the room. "What do we do?"

"Fire ask at one." Wyatt commanded from his corner, inserting his fire canister into their personal weapons in synchronicity with the others than spinning. They all popped up from their hiding spots to fire but I ice instantly froze their weapons, rendering them useless.

"What the!" Thalia screeched.

"No!" Dante cried as he swung the jammed axe but nothing happened.

"Take cover!" They heard Finley talk into their ear pieces and they obeyed, taking cover once more and scrambling for a different hiding spot.

"How is he doing this?" Wyatt questioned out loud.

"It seems as if his armor is making use of the frigid environment by tracing heat signatures." Alarik confessed as he diagnosed the suit of their adversary from the screening scan. "Luckily, your suits mask your body temperature so you won't be frozen very easily yourselves."

"But be careful." Finley cautioned. "This one is dangerous."

"Ya think?" Thalia questioned in annoyance. "Screw this, I'm going in. "

"Thalia, stand down." Wyatt said. "Let's just wait to hear what course of action we can take."

"Course of..." Thalia scoffed incredulously. "And how long will that take?"

"Let me just survey the scene and see what–"

"No, Finley." Thalia refused. "Don't. You aren't here so you have no freaking clue what we are facing so stay out."

"Thalia –"

"And you, stay out of it!" Thalia immediately cut Wyatt off. "Sorry that one of your most useful fighters is out but we are just as useful too."

"T. . Tha... Thalia, what are you... Wait!" Wyatt was too late as Thalia moved in for a sneak attack while Helfigler's back was still turned only to have him turn around and grab her by the head, transferring cold waves into her helmet and cracking the visor in the process before throwing her towards icy spikes at a wall, digging into her skin and tearing her spandex. "Thalia!" Wyatt rushed out of his hiding place to grab her and he cradled her into his arms before running and avoiding attacks from Helfigler that were going all over the place then hiding.

"There's is no point in hiding anymore, Rangers." Helfigler said as his footsteps started to approach Wyatt. "Your friend just made my life easier by allowing me to break her power suit and track her heat signature. If you don't want to die with her, I suggest you put her down and run." Wyatt tried guys best to keep quiet. "Did I not tell you, Rangers? Your tricks don't work on me anymore."

* * *

Morgan woke up that morning feeling better than he did in ages. He felt refreshed and re-energized which made sense considering that was the first goodnight's sleep he has had in a week or so. He sat up and immediately realized Tessa's absence from bed, forcing him into panic. He got up and paced out of the room and was relieved to see her sitting on a chair at the small dining table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Thank God..." Morgan whispered in relief but the sound immediately got Tessa's attention and she looked up at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Tessa asked with a small smile on her face and Morgan nodded. "Did you get worried when you didn't see me? Morgan didn't answer but she knew what his silence meant. " Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Morgan looked at her before his eyes wandered to a click hanging on the wall. _7:42..._ "I've been gone too long. I should probably go before my teammates get too worried." He turned around to head back to the room so he could shower, wear his own clothes and leave but he was stopped by Tessa's voice.

"Do you like your teammates and mentors?" Tessa asked. Morgan was surprised at her question but nodded. Tessa smiled rather sadly. "Hmm... that's nice... you have more people to depend on." Morgan turned back to look at her and display his confusion. "Meaning that you don't really need me and you probably never did."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her. "Tess, what are you..."

"Your Commander dropped by." Tessa said as she stood up and walked over to the row of drawers, pulling out his morpher.

"My morpher!" Morgan said in disbelief, swearing to slap some common sense back in Stanton's head. He was hoping that there had to be a very serious reason as to why he would deliver one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy right over to her. "Did he creep you out?"

"A little.. " Tessa shrugged. Morgan placed his fingers on his temples and rubbed. Even when the eccentric, crazy man wasn't here, he still was capable of giving Morgan a headache at freaking seven in the morning. "I don't understand it... any of it. I thought I did but I don't. I thought I'd protect you but in the process, I kinda realized how selfish I'm being."

"Tessa, I literately have no idea what you are talking about." Morgan said.

"Growing up, you were always my hero and I felt the need to pay you back for it." Tessa said. "And the fact that you're si– you're different made me feel as if I could finally have that chance to pay you back but you are proving that you don't really need me to do anything for you. You have always been the stronger one. I blamed whatever is going on on the fact that you aren't doing well but in hindsight, it is what is making you stronger. You're not crazy... you're not even sick. You need help, just everyone else needs help and that shouldn't stop you from doing whatever the hell it is you gotta do. And don't let me or anyone else stand in your way."

Morgan sighed, shaking her head at her after her rant was over. "You idiot." He muttered at her before tugging her towards him using him her arm and wrapping his arms around her into a hug. "You do realize that when I came here, I was a mess who could barely think straight, right?" He whispered into her ear. "You do know that when my world was falling apart, you were the only person who stayed by my side, right? Who the fuck are you calling a hero because it's always been you?" Tessa was surprised at his words but he went on nevertheless. "You know what's funny? The first time I was proposed the idea of being a Ranger, I outright refused but then I asked myself: _what would Tessa do_? Because I know you're the kind of idiot who would sacrifice her own life for anyone else any day."

Tessa hid her face into his shoulder as she began to tear up. "Stop calling me an idiot, you moron." Her statement sounded unlike a threat as she wrapped her arms around his, shoulder reciprocating the hug.

Morgan let out a chuckle that sounded deep, reverberating from his chest. "I will always need you, Tess. I need something to look forward to once all this alien drama is over." He pressed his lips on her forehead before pulling away, leaving Tessa in a daze, and waking over to the table where she'd placed his morpher then strapping it on. The morpher lit up with a gold color before activating itself like the first time he had gotten it and he smiled small at it. He never thought he would be happy to see this thing permanently strapped onto his wrist again and not feel annoyed. "Stay safe, okay?" Morgan announced to his old friend before heading over to the door, taking his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"Wait!" Tessa called out. "You... left your clothes... here." She stammered awkwardly.

Morgan looked back with a smirk on his face. "Whoever said I won't be coming back?" Tessa flushed red, unable to think of what to say to him. "See you." He winked before heading out the door and closing it behind him. Checking his morpher, he looked through the map to see that three dots were at a location, red, blue and yellow. With that in mind, he began to run.

* * *

"Now I know what victims being chased in horror movies feel like." Wyatt panted tiredly after being chased by Helfigler for what felt like the umpteenth time with Thalia on his back. She was really affected by the assault she had received from Helfigler and the cold caused her to become lethargic and unable to move correctly. They had tried teleporting her back to HQ but something in the room was blocking their signals. Wyatt groaned in annoyance as he heard footsteps approach him and he picked up to move to a different end of the room he was in to avoid his assailant.

"Should I move in now?" Dante asked.

"Stand down." Wyatt whispered to Dante as he moved as stealthily as possible with a person on his back. "He's aware of our moves somehow. If we attack, we have to have a solid plan. We cannot take gambles. Finley, Alarik, any suggestions..."

"We're... thinking as hard and as fast as we can." Finley said. "Just keep yourselves safe."

"Just put me down and find a way out..." Thalia whimpered softly into his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you here, okay?" Wyatt hissed back in frustration. "None of us are."

"But –"

"But nothing." Wyatt stopped to move quietly out of the room and back into the main meeting hall behind a counter to sneak away from Helfigler. "You made a mistake, we ask make mistakes so stop."

"Guys, guys... Do you hear me?" The three froze to listen closely to the fourth voice on the line.

"Morgan..." Dante said. "He read you loud and clear."

"Where are you guys?" Morgan said, pacing the halls of the old community center the signal was coming from.

"In the meeting hall." Wyatt whispered.

"Dude, why are you whispering?" Morgan questioned in confusion as he moved down the stairs back to the first floor where he remembered seeing a sign pointing to the meeting hall.

"We're in... quite the pickle here." Wyatt whispered before cursing under moving once more.

"The Freeze dude we fought yesterday is out for blood... or blood." Dante said. "Anything we try against him won't work."

"Seriously?" Morgan groaned in annoyance as he quickened his run towards the meeting hall. "Why can't Harton ever be less creative than she always is?"

"Are you... complimenting our enemy?" Thalia who was quiet the whole time whimpered.

"Well... This is rather clever." Morgan admitted.

"Idiot." Thalia huffed.

"Hey... You literally have hypothermia right now so keep your energy for anything more than just insulting Mor– crap! Crap! Crap!" Wyatt swore continuously as he burst into a sprint, running away from from Helfigler who spotted him, dodging every blast that was thrown his way. Before losing him on one of the back rooms and hiding out. "Damn! That was close!" Wyatt sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine." Wyatt panted. "But I'm not sure how long that will last."

"I'm almost there, just hang in there." Morgan said but was annoyed when the door leading into the room refused to budge. "It's locked." Morgan huffed in annoyance. "I can't get in. I should blast in." Morgan started to gear up his blaster.

"This is insane." Finley sighed. "He has to have some kind of weakness..." Finley trailed off as something "Wait!" Finley yelled, causing all the Rangers to stop whatever it is they were doing. "That won't work... again." Finley said. "I got it. TROOPER, scan the room for any vents, hiding spots, anything that we can use. Morgan, hold your fire."

"What?" Morgan was confused.

"This... thing you're fighting, he records your prior attacks and patterns to fight against you. Remember your first fight?" She said. "Any attack you did, didn't work a second time."

"That... totally makes sense." Dante said.

"Okay, so do I bust the door down or not?" Morgan asked.

"That's how the others got in so we have to find you another way in." Finley said.

"I found two vents, a few desks and counters, six grates, a pile of crates, five glass panels, electric panel and ledge above the ground." TROOPER said.

""Send them the scans. Find a vent system above the ground that will let Morgan in." Finley said.

"Nearest one is on the right side of the outside wall of the meeting hall." TROOPER said.

"On it." Morgan said as he moved off in the stated location.

"Dante, get ready to move to your nearest obstruction." Finley said. "Since you're the one he can't sense, you need to pull your weight for this one." Dante whimpered sadly readying himself. "Wyatt, move quick, towards Dante's location one he is ready. This time, you're bait."

"Oh, come on..." Wyatt huffed as he heard Helfigler move in closer.

"Once Dante is ready, move." Wyatt nodded at the command before looking at his morpher to see Dante's dot.

"I'm ready." Dante announced.

"Go!" Finley commanded and Wyatt popped up from his hiding place and ran with Thalia on his back, avoiding all of Helfigler's blasts as he ran back into the meeting hall. As they passed by a set of desks, Dante suddenly popped out from under a desk and jumped up before swinging his axe and hitting Helfigler across the torso in consecutive blows until the body released a hum and began to reboot. Deciding to run before he gets seriously angry, he rushed away from Helfigler to behind a pillar.

"That will not happen again." He hissed angrily before destroying the desks around him by freezing it and smashing it into many pieces.

"We pissed him off..." Wyatt huffed.

"That means it's working." Finley said. "Morgan, are you in position?"

"I'm ready." Morgan confirmed.

"Wyatt, move " Finley followed up.

The Red Ranger confirmed Morgan location and hitched Thalia up his back, securing her before sprinting and immediately calling Helfigler's attention who chased him while emitting freeze blasts at him. He narrowly dodged everyone and just when he thought he was cornered, Morgan dropped down from the vent and kicked him in the head, Helfigler staggered backwards and the Gold Ranger whipped his blaster out and fired rapid fire shots at Helfigler who fell to the ground with a loud bang. Helfigler rebooted and stood up, seeing no one else in sight.

"You're stunts will not work a second, Rangers" Helfigler said as he stood up and walked around the meeting hall, hoping to sneak up on the Red Ranger since he was the easiest to find before he distracted him with his running.

"We don't need them to work a second time." Wyatt announced before bursting through a glass panel wall, separating the meeting hall from the cubicles nearby. Wyatt caught Helfigler off guard and slammed his shield into him before gliding backwards across the ice and throwing his shield while he was jarred. The shield hit him and spun violently against his torso, causing a huge dent in his armor. The shield returned to Wyatt's hand and the Red Ranger ran.

"How..." Helfigler questioned. "Where is the Yellow?" Helfigler rebooted, realizing that after the Gold Ranger took him down, they did a handover of the Yellow Ranger and the fact that he had missed that angered him and he started to get agitated. "Come out and face me, Rangers." Helfigler challenged as he broke every glass panel there was, making sure that no one would date try to use that trick again. "Come out, Rangers. Come out!"

"Okay!" Dante burst out from a crate in the floor where audio equipment was normally kept and struck Helfigler continuously with his axe, until he pushed him to the wall. "It's over." Dante claimed before stepping to the side allowing Helfigler to come face to face with Morgan (who was cradling Thalia on his back) from the distance who aimed his blaster at him with his neutralizer canister inserted. Morgan was quicker than Helfigler as he fired and it hit the electric panel that was right next to the Amysthean who was fried in the electrical overload. Helfigler let out one final scream before dropping to the floor and blowing up to his death. The whirl sound that filled the air came to a stop and the ice began to melt.

"Yes... It's over." Wyatt sighed in relief as he high five Dante.

"We did it!" Dante cried in joy.

"If you start singing _we did it,_ from Dora the Explorer I will throw you into the deepest, darkest pit of hell with no means of escape." Morgan threatened causing Dante to frown behind his helmet.

"Who told you too come back?" Dante complained and Wyatt laughed.

"Alright guys, enough joking around." Wyatt said. "We have to make sure the unfrozen cabinet members get out of here before they die of hypothermia."

"I was wondering why I saw servicemen on the way in." Morgan admitted. "What were the cabinet members doing here?"

"This where they established the temporary government secure sector." Dante explained.

"Come on, I know where he hid the bodies." Wyatt lead the two – or three of you count Thalia – into the backrooms where he was hiding earlier.

"I wonder how they knew that this was the place." Dante voiced his thoughts as they entered the room.

"Her..." Morgan immediately spotted the Reed headed woman lying closest to the door. Unlike the other bodies who lay there, unfrozen and unmoving, she was the only one who had a crystal growing over her face. He went over and crouched near her limp body, taking the tag around her neck to read. "Harriet Andreas, Assistant to the Secretary of State. Another traitor."

"Another one?" Wyatt huffed. "Kinda makes me anxious. Exactly how many moles has Harton planted in government?"

"That's Empress Harton to you." The three jumped to attention as Rontico walked into the room with a creepy smile on his face.

"Not this guy again." Morgan groaned in annoyance.

"A battle is never complete until we see your ugly face." Wyatt muttered hatefully at the alien.

"Aw, Red Ranger, I am deeply touched you find me that memorable." Rontico grinned. "Ahh! You Rangers should really learn how to do a head count. Not everyone is here." The three Rangers looked amongst themselves, confused. "Well, I give you ten minutes to find out who. And why ten? Just make sure everyone is out before then is my piece of advice." He turned around to walk out.

"Hey!" Wyatt tried to chase him down but was stopped when three beings erupted in the meeting hall and grew into mega monsters, breaking through the roof. "Korcitroids..." Wyatt muttered in annoyance and got even more frustrated when he saw that Rontico disappeared. "Morgan, search the building. Dante, get everyone out of here safely, I'll fight the Korcitroids." Morgan nodded before giving the now unconscious Thalia to Dante before running out. Wyatt followed as he moved back into the meeting hall. The ceiling was ripped open and Korcitroids scurried around. "Red Hawk, assemble." He summoned his zord and once it arrived, teleported himself into the cockpit. He placed his hand on the toggle and maneuvered his zord in direction of one Korcitroid and slammed it with its wing. The other moved towards him to fire blasts but Wyatt fire m flew his zord, avoiding all attacks before firing from the beak of his hawk and taking one down.

Morgan didn't even know where to start looking or who he was looking for. "Head count, head count..." He thought out loud as he paced through the halls, lifeless servicemen throughout and decided to teleport them out because God knows what kind of disaster would take place. "He couldn't be taking about the servicemen." Morgan continued to wonder until he realized something. Only cabinet members were hidden away in that room. And he had not seen the Secretary of State. He immediately thought that maybe she was not around when the catastrophe occurred but if that was the case then her assistant wouldn't have been there.

"Fuck!" Morgan hissed before quickening his pace. "Dante, did you bring your recon equipment?" He said into his communicator.

"Sadly not." Dante responded. "Why?"

"Get to the nearest computer and hack into the building's security system. Find Madam Dupree."

"She's here?!" Dante exclaimed in shock.

"That's what I need you to find out." Morgan said.

Meanwhile outside, Wyatt was caught by two by Korcitroids while the third fired blasts at him from his cannon. Wyatt was in a little pickle and struggled to break through. "You have got to be kidding me." Wyatt cried helplessly as he tried to move the toggle but it wouldn't budge. "Well, time to play something risky... and not beta tested." He placed the fire canister in a slot and spun. "Fire power, activate." The wings of the zord began to flame, causing strain to the Korcitroids who let him go and he flew away from them.

"Found anything?" Morgan asked.

"A fire broke out on the ground floor." Dante said. "The smoke fogged out the cameras."

Morgan frowned. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" He huffed as he made his way to the stair access and ran down the stairs until he reached a level where a gray cloud was creeping up the stairs, showing that it was only a matter of time before the building was engulfed in flames.. Morgan got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he entered the fiery hall. "I pray this suit is fireproof." He said as he paced the halls, avoiding the flames and peeking into every room until he spotte an old lady tied to a chair, passed out. Morgan quickly made his way to her, untying her but he noticed that she had done bad defensive wounds. Normally, they wouldn't be much to worry about but since she was old, he had to be cautious. And the blocking the smoke from furthering in her airways was also something he had to think about.

But it dawned on him that he left his recon equipment. "Crap." Morgan thought out loud before demorphing on instant. He took off his jacket and put it around her, holding it tightly over her nose and mouth, before picking her up carefully. He tried to make his way to the door but it was already engulfed high in flames. "Oh come on!"

Wyatt activated a turbo boost to zoom past his adversaries faster and disarm them all at once. He then moved closer to bring it ask to a finish. "Aerial strike, inferno hurricane." Wyatt declared as he controlled the bird to flew swiftly up into the sky then do a u turn and plummet down, spinning round and round, creating a whirlwind of fire and engulfing the thee foot soldiers. They ask fell to the ground and exploded. The Red Hawk stopped spinning and the flames on its wings stopped before perching down on the ground.

Morgan felt deadlocked on what to do with the smoke getting to him and the only way of escape being blocked. He immediately came up with a crazy thought and put madam Dupree back down before re-morphing and summoning his spear. He continuously hit the floor boards with his spear, hoping it would come to loose and to his luck, he poked a hole in the floor and removed it so it was big enough to let them slide in. He peeked into it and noticed the superstructure suspending the building had a little space beneath. It would be a tight squeeze but he had no other options. He took madam Dupree and lowered her carefully before lowering himself. Clutching her tight to his body with his hand covering his denim jacket over her nose and mouth. He started to wiggle his body through the right space, headed for the light he saw towards the end being blocked by a vent. The falling debris that started to land around them was a sign that the building was close to caving in so he did his best to move faster.

He finally reached the end and wriggled himself to turn around with his feet facing the vent and he started to kick until it came loose and broke open. He turned back around and pulled himself out free before reaching back for madam Dupree and pulling her out. He lifted her up before helping her get as far away from the burning building as possible.

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Dunvall questioned in annoyance as the Empress came in, dressed in her usual battle armour that she has become accustomed to.

"Yes," Harton said. "We agreed; this time every year, we spar."

"Aren't you too old for this?" Dunvall huffed. "You're already a well-versed fighter, you don't need to prove anything to me."

"You surely are getting old," Harton said. "Have no fear. When I beat, you can certainly blame it on old age."

Dunvall raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you a toddler?"

"Will that make your defeat less painful?" Harton taunted.

"If I fight you, will you shut up?" Dunvall huffed in exasperation. Harton smirked and Dunvall rolled his eyes before turning away from her. Harton followed his suit, turning around the face the other wall with her back against his. After a moment of silence, both move in a flash. Harton turned with a high kick that Dunvall raised his arm to block. "Predictable."

Harton smirked "How about we make this interesting?" She asked before pulling her leg away. "Habiliments."

"Habiliments?" Dunvall raised an eyebrow at her. "No."

"Why not?" Harton said. "We used to do it when we were younger."

"When _you_ were younger." He corrected. "Because I was your teacher, and you were a child. If we were to do that now, it would be highly inappropriate."

"Then let me show you how far your student has come." Harton said. Dunvall looked at her and relented before moving forward. Dunvall avoided all her blows with a slight shift of his body. They moved very quickly with her throwing lightning fast blows and him dodging them without even looking at her next move. But she managed to break his defence by throwing a kick to his face but he dodged and it immediately threw him off his senses. She took advantage by doing an arobatic twist, clutching at his lower body with one foot then the upper body with the other, anchoring herself on the floor with her hands and turning herself around and bring Dunvall to the floor. "Tunic, off."

Dunvall sat up and frowned. "That was a dirty move, my queen."

"How?" Harton smirked.

"You know this fighting style needs all five senses at work." Dunvall added.

"You're on the ground, we're playing for habiliments so the tunic must come off." Harton said. Dunvall looked annoyed before standing up and taking his tunic off and tossing it to the side.

"You shall not get another chance, just be warned." Dunvall said as they retook their fighting stance and began to move once more with lightning quick jabs, kicks and blows but soon enough, Harton was on the mat. "Shoes."

Harton tsked at him. "Typical Dunvall." She huffed before taking off her boots and kicking them to the other side of the room. They retook their stance and began but Dunvall once again took victory. "Trench coat."

"What's next; socks?" Harton mocked as she took off her green coat and tossed it to the side.

"You are my queen, so you must stay decent." Dunvall said

Harton rolled her eyes at him before joining him in taking the stance and the fight commenced again, but this time Harton moved much faster and stronger, taking down Dunvall in utter surprise. "Tabard." She said.

Dunvall gave her a look before relenting and taking off his top off, leaving only his vest, boots and bottoms. "What are you aiming at?"

"We're just carrying out a birthday tradition is all." Harton innocently said.

"Bullocks." Dunvall huffed. "You're planning something."

"I decided that I'd rather you know it all before I die." Harton said.

"You are not going to die." Dunvall said.

"It's inevitable." Harton said.

"No, it is not." Dunvall said before walking to the corner of the room and picking up her coat and waking back, putting the coat on her shoulders. "That's enough..."

Harton held his wrist. "Stop treating me like a child."

"I will if you keep behaving like one." Dunvall said in agitation.

"How dare you!" Harton hissed.

"If you insist I treat you like an adult then I should speak my mind this instant." Dunvall said. "Your obsessive tendencies are giving me headaches, your temperament drives me mad and I have no air to breathe anymore because of how you act nowadays. Can you blame me for treating you like a spoiled little princess?"

Harton glared at him before pulling away. "Do you have any idea of the burden I carry on my shoulders?"

"Of course I do but I tell you time and time again that you can trust me yet you keep your problems buried inside." Dunvall said.

"You are one of my problems." Harton admitted before looking back to face him. "Do you have any idea how fearful I am at the thought of waking up one morning and finding you gone? Do you have any idea how I dread the thought of losing you?"

"My queen–"

"No Dunvall, you have no idea just how much I admire you and practically worship the ground you walk on." Harton said. "My family didn't even care about me yet you did and we are not even from the same planet. So forgive me if I am too attached to you or to childish for you. For all I know, you'll never even look at me as a woman because I will forever be a child in your eyes but I will live with that just from the comfort of having you next to me."

Dunvall was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't treat you like a child because I see you as a child, I do it so that it is easier to forget that you are a woman. I've watched you grow up, Harton and because of that, I cannot return your sentiment."

"But you want to." Harton said as she moved closer to him. She cautiously raised her hand to his cheek. "You're just stopping yourself."

"I have to." Dunvall said before taking her hand and pulling it off. "It is my duty."

"For once, to hell with duty." Harton claimed. "Look me in the eye and tell me that that us how you truly feel." She moved closer to her crowned guardian.

"You are making this very hard on me, my queen." Dunvall exhaled heavily and Harton replaced her hand on his cheek.

"Then stop thinking about it too much." Harton coaxed him softly, running her thumb down his cheek. She leaned up and littered kisses along the underside of his jaw. "One night." She offered. "That's all I ask." The man looked conflicted before muttering curses under his breath, taking her by the hand and leading her out the room.

* * *

Aside from the mole, the Rangers were glad to know that everyone else from Helfigler's attack survived, even Madam Dupree. This however was barely a shock to everyone since the old lady was renown for being tough as old boots. The Rangers were brought back to the base with Thalia being taken to bed immediately. Dr. Kepler admitted that worst case scenario was her having hypothermia for a little while but other than that, she'd make it out fine. The Rangers were in the REC room, taking about their latest victory.

"For a moment there, I thought you guys were goners." Finley confessed, earning rebutting chatter from the others.

"Too bad," Morgan taunted. "You were just hoping to be Red Ranger with ask of us taken out." Wyatt and Dante laughed while the army brat rolled her eyes.

"Red is nothing but a color." Finley said

"Sure..." Dante drawled. "Speaking of colors, my friend." He turned to Morgan. "Your golden moment today."

Morgan smirked. "I don't wanna brag but –" This time, Wyatt and Finley chorused their rebuttals with the added thrown pillow courtesy of Finley. "What?"

"Your ego is the size of a small country, I wouldn't want it to be inflated more." Finley scoffed.

"Only if that country is named after me." Morgan winked.

"Make that a large country." Finley corrected herself in a sarcastic tone.

"Bu-bu-but for all its worth, you did a good job today buddy." Wyatt commended him.

"Thanks. You know those words are so special coming from the Red Ranger himself." Now Wyatt was annoyed as he took the pillow Finley had thrown and smacked him with it on the face and the others laughed while Morgan glared at him. "Haha." He deadpanned.

"We're glad you're your old self again." Dante said. "You've been acting like the undead ask week. Wherever it is you had wandered off to must've done you some good."

"Yeah, where did you go?" Finley inquired. "And how did you get your morpher back?"

Morgan smiled to himself as he fondly thought of the time he spent with Tessa. "Met an old friend and they... helped me realize a lot more about myself." The others tried to milk him for details but he wouldn't spill so they eventually gave up and moved onto something else. Morgan on the other hand thought to himself about the promise he made her, dead sure that he will definitely see her again... one day.

* * *

 **A/N: This episode was... very long and underwhelming compared to the last two or so. That's because the arc was moving far too fast and I wanted to slow it down a bit and possibly create a build up towards episode 11. That's all I'm giving away for now. Thanks for the comments and reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy it and feel free to drop your thoughts on this.**

* * *

 **Next Time on Covert Operations:**

 **Thalia's mom shows up on the scene, causing Thalia's real problems to come to light. The need for international intervention in DC's problems makes the place a welcoming target.**


	29. Of Mothers and Fathers (I)

**Episode 10: Of Mothers and Fathers (And Everyone in Between)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Unwanted Visitors**

* * *

"I go away for two week and you kids have caused so many problems." This was the first thing Hendrick said as soon as he stepped into mission command after being released from the hospital. "Was Stanton not ar– you know what, scratch that. What _Alarik_ not around? Do I always need to be around to make sure you don't mess up?" All five Rangers exchanged glances as if they were communicating telepathically before looking at Hendrick with wide smiles on their faces. Drewmore was getting weirded out. "What?" He questioned.

"Drewmore!" All five of them exclaimed like little kidskids before rushing for him and engulfing him in a hug from every side.

"You kids... are... killing... me." Drewmore wheezed but they didn't let up. "Not... fully... healed... yet." He added and that's when they pulled away.

"Sorry, Drewmore. We just missed you." Dante said.

"You weren't supposed to." Drewmore said before walking past the Rangers. "But I'm glad to be back. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"Aww! Just admit that you love us too!" Thalia cooed at him and Drewmore rolled his eyes.

"Alarik, where is Joseph?" Drewmore huffed.

"Somewhere being Joseph." Alarik deadpanned as he rearranged the filling cabinet.

"Gee, how helpful." Drewmore said. "When was the last time the Rangers did training?" The Rangers froze at the question. It is not that they didn't train in all the time Drewmore was in hospital. It is just that Alarik wasn't strict with training and was barely there to keep an eye on them. Drewmore caught on to them and smirked. "I can tell from the looks on your faces that I have my answer." He looked to Alarik. "Call Deck 48 for me and tell Aleister that the kids are ready for intense, multiple combat."

"Intense, multiple combat?" Morgan echoed.

"Wh... why does that sounds incredibly painful?" Wyatt stuttered.

"It's good to be back." Drewmore smirked before leading the hesitant team out of mission command.

* * *

"Rontico, where is Dunvall?" Harton asked her henchman after a whole morning of searching the ship for the man. After the event of his birthday, both ensure that things should return to the way they are and they had no issue sticking to that. Today however, his ever so annoying presence was the first thing she noticed was absent when she had overslept this morning.

"He had an errand to run." Rontico said.

Harton raised her brow. "An errand? To where and to do what?"

"He did not say." Rontico shrugged.

"Who gave him permission to leave the ship?" Harton hissed angrily.

"Don't kill the messenger, Your Excellency." Rontico said. "Besides, aren't you being too... possessive?"

Harton quietly seethed. "Possessive?" She echoed.

"The poor man had been turned into a chained mutt; not allowed to go wherever he pleases, told to this or that, a constant victim to your... mood swings, he has lost his freedom." Rontico said.

"Are you insulting me?" Harton hissed. "My expectations of Dunvall is none of your business regardless."

"But even I can tell how miserable he has become." Rontico stated, shocking Harton.

"Nonsense." Harton tried to shake it off. "He would tell me if he felt that way."

"Would he really?" Rontico further shocked her with his insight. "Your Excellency, you are missing the whole scenario. Dunvall is not one of us, and now that you are the only reigning monarch left, he has no reason to remain other than the feeling of allegiance and duty he has towards Amystheist. If you go on at this rate, he can decide to leave." Rontico caught the fearful look on Harton's face and grinned. In spite of it all, she was still a little girl. He laughed heartily. "I can't believe you took me seriously!"

"I beg your pardon?" Harton was confused.

"Which Dunvall would leave you behind?" Rontico laughed. "Whatever spell that man is under, he is sure not to break it any time soon. Relax, Your Excellency."

Harton glared at him. "Leave my sight at once. I am not a person you joke around with." Rontico smirked before hopping off, ready to go for the next phase of his mission. Harton's face softened as Rontico left however as his words rung in her mind. _Dunvall is not one of us, and now that you are the only reigning monarch left, he has no reason to remain_. Her hands balled into fists as Aklestal wrapped himself around her shoulders. "He would not dare... over my dead body."

* * *

The Rangers wondered why they were so happy about Drewmore's return because it reaped more thorns than fruit. Drewmore had the Rangers fight against Taskforce G which was Aleister's division, the strongest in all of G.I. directly under the Rangers. Sometimes, Thalia wondered why these people were overlooked when G.I. needed Rangers and they decided to pick them, a bunch of dysfunctional teenagers. The creepy mentor claimed that he _had his reasons_ but Thalia was always suffixal. skeptical.

Nevertheless, these people were tough to beat, and five against thirty was not a fair fight – and she was the odd one out. Morgan and Dante – in a surprising yet frightening turn off events – tag teamed involuntarily and took troops down together. More frighteningly enough, she couldn't care less about them because she was focused on the Red and Silver Rangers.

The way they got closer these days made her wonder and fume. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She may have liked Wyatt but she was never one to get jealous, especially over a guy. "Watch out!" Finley cautioned him as Taskforce G troops tried to take him from behind but Finley rushed over and jumped towards Wyatt. In perfect synchronicity, as if they knew what the other was aiming at, Wyatt caught her and spun her around, taking out the troops with her legs before he put her down.

"Duck!" Wyatt quickly instructed and Finley followed before he fired at the troops trying to sneak an attack.

"At ease." Finley followed up and the routine continued as they took down their adversaries together as if they were of one body. And because Thalia was so distracted looking, she was taken down by a simple kick.

Thalia let out a cough as she went down, rolling across the ground and clutching at her stomach before looking up. Aleister looked down at her with an unimpressed look on her stoic face before lifting her foot up and dropping it on her chest. Thalia let out a pain filled grunt and she blocked her foot with her hands but struggled to lift her off. "Aren't you a weak one?" Aleister rolled her eyes before adding more force and breaking past Thalia's defence, causing her to wheeze and her head to pound. For some odd reason, she started to see white after her eyes clenched shut and her brain was hitting her skull like a drum. "For a Ranger, this is pretty pathetic."

"Hey!" Dante pushed Aleister aside after running over to Thalia's aid, calling everyone else's attention. He knelt down to help the wheezing Yellow Ranger sit up. "You okay?" Thalia managed a curt nod in between wheezes. Dante looked up at Aleister with one of those glares of his that could freeze hell over. "Are you crazy, lady? This is a training session, not a duel to the death."

"Should it be my fault that you children are weak?" Aleister tsked at them. "Everytime you colour coded smarties hightail out of here it _is_ a duel to the death. If I were an Amysthean, that girl would be dead by now."

"You're not an Amysthean and her name is Thalia!" Finley immediately spoke out as she approached the head of the combat division.

"Should I care who she is other than her being a ranger; one who is part of a team that constantly causes us problems?" Aleister retorted.

"As if you and your team do shit except sit on your asses all day and gossip about daytime television." Finley hissed at the woman. "I'd like to see you wear a suit and face those aliens, coming back without a scratch. Maybe that will lighten up your personality."

"You littl–"

"Maybe you lost it too busy ass-kissing our superior rangers. But then again, you should do something about that bitter, raging jealousy you can't control against Potter." This angered Aleister who was just about to pounce at the Silver Ranger but was held back by one of the troops.

"Fin... that's enough." Morgan added, making sure Finley did not go overboard. When she gets in this non-remorseful mode, things do tend to go south very quickly.

Finley gave her a once over before turning to Morgan and nodding. She then turned away and knelt down to help Dante lift Thalia back to her feet. "Training's over." Wyatt declared to everyone around.

"By whose orders?" A troop spoke up.

"Mine." Wyatt stressed.

"The wings on these kids... just because _they're_ the Power Rangers." Another spoke up.

Now Morgan was angry and turned to retoet but Wyatt held him back. "We don't have time to deal with this. We have more important things to think about." Wyatt said and Morgan sighed before nodding, leaving the deck alongside the others.

"We should tell Stanton about this." Dante suggested.

"It will just make things between us and the combatants worse." Wyatt said. "They are not a concern of ours and that is final." He looked at all of them. "So no snide remarks, all of you." He then zeroed in on Thalia who had been quiet the entire time. "You okay?" Thalia looked up and silently nodded but the Red Ranger was unconvinced. "You guys head back to our command unit, I'll take Thalia to the infirmiry."

Thalia was surprised at the act and the Rangers all agreed, patting Thalia on their way past as they followed Wyatt's instruction. Wyatt was accompanying her to somewhere and she was not forcing him. "Are you okay?" Thalia immediately asked him after everyone else was gone.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Wyatt asked as he started to walk in the direction of the general infirmiry which was the nearest from where they stood.

"I am not forcing you to go anywhere yet here you are taking me somewhere." Thalia said.

"Everyone on the team is my responsibility." Wyatt said.

Thalia smirked, taking this as an opportunity to mock him. "Future ex-husband, don't use that as an excuse to dote on me!" Wyatt said nothing in return and Thalia started to worry; not even a blush or a bewildered look... just a blank stare. "Hey, wanna go in that closet for a quickie?" Thalia offered, pointing at a wall to prove how distracted he was.

Wyatt hummed with a straight face and Thalia stopped him knowing something is up. "Wyatt... are you sure you're the one who received a mild dose of asphyxia because you're acting funny."

"Not more than you." Wyatt said and Thalia was lost. "You haven't been acting like your normal self lately."

Thalia's eyew widened but she quickly hid it with an amused laugh. "What? You are delusional MacGyver! I am a-okay!" She hopped from side to side, wiggling her hips to prove a point before doing a poor moonwalk around her leader. "The same hyperactive, crazy Norweigien quarter albino chick you know."

Wyatt looked amused before shaking his head. "I... I... I guess I was being a tad bit exaggerative." He rolled his eyes at her antics and Thalia giggled as she stopped. "For a moment there, I thought the Commander's death got to you too."

Now Thalia was back to being lost. "Commander Creepy Grin?"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her. "No... Barchan... the police commander."

Thalia now recalled and laughed, shaking her head then slapping Wyatt on the shoulder. "Of course not! Why would his death affect me and even if it did, why now?"

"Wh... why now?" Wyatt was still confused.

"Yeah, he died like two months ago so..." Thalia shrugged.

" _Weeks_." Wyatt corrected, now getting suspicious.

"Huh?"

"He died two weeks ago." Wyaty clarified.

Thalia's face fell before she shook her head vehemently. "No, he died two months ago during a megamonster attack and his squad car was totalled... unless he survived and something else happened."

"You saw him jump of a building." Wyatt claimed.

Thalia looked stupefied. "And how on hell could I have seen that?" Wyatt had heard enough before taking her by the arm and dragging her off in the opposite direction. "Ow! Wyatt! Stop dragging me! Where are you taking me?!" She shouted in outrage to her leader.

"To Drewmore and Stanton." Wyatt said with finality. "Something's not right with you."

"What?" Thalia complained the whole way there, struggling against Wyatt's strength as he forced her in the direction of Stanton's office where both mentors said they'd be at that time of day. Without knocking, Wyatt pushed in with the struggling Yellow before who was yelling at him to let go.

"Drewmore, Stanton, something's wrong with Thali–"

"Wyatt!" Drewmore tried to stop him simultaneously as he spoke but once the name was said it was too late.

It was only then that Wyatt noticed a third person in the woman; a blonde with light porcelain skin who looked to be in her early forties. The woman looked back and once her eyes landed on the two, the widened. "Kjerste?" She called out and Thalia who had stopped protesting to join the awkwardness looked confused at the woman who called her by her vernacular name.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

"What do you mean who am I?" Her voice had a hint of an accent that was only detectable at the announciation of certain words. She stood up. "Kjerste, I am so happy to see you." She approached Thalia to hold her hands but Thalia pulled them away like they were on fire and stared at the woman without an ounce of recognition.

"Wh... who are you?" She repeated.

"Kjerste, it is me, your mom." The woman grinned and Thalia was still confused, trying to process the words but the woman looked incredibly happy and relieved and reached out to hug Thalia. "How I am so happy to see–" Thalia pushed her away with a strong shove and the woman landed on the office floor.

"Thalia!" Wyatt scolded as he went over to help.

"Don't touch her! She's a liar!" Thalia screamed.

"What?" Wyatt was confused.

"M... m... my mom is dead!" Thalia cried. "She's dead! She died in a fire! This woman's an imposter!"

"Kjerste..."

"Don't call me that, you liar!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia!" Wyatt pleaded with her.

"Get this liar out of here!" Thalia hissed. "She's not supposed to be here!" With that Thalia ran out, leaving everyone else bewildered.

* * *

"Dunvall!" The blue haired man removed the hood of his jet black coat from over his head after walking into a tavern on a distant planet thousands of lightyears away from the milky way, the galaxy which he had inhabited for several years. The person who greeted him with a black squid faced man who worked at the bar. "It's been years since you have been around these parts."

"A few years give or take." He sat at the bar.

"Well, you don't look like you aged a day!" The squid said.

Dunvall raised an eyebrow at him. "What irony, Sweltin."

"Just lightening the mood." Sweltin laughed. "What can I get you?"

"Altrex please." Dunvall said. The squid looked surprised.

"What are you, four?" Sweltin asked

"I am a changed being now, old friend." Dunvall said.

"So asking you if there are some lovely young maidens you are looking to play with?"

"Out of the question." Dunvall said.

"You are old." Sweltin gasped, rolling his eyes and fix up Dunvall a drink. "So... what brings you to Onyx?"

Not many life forms knew this but Dunvall is originally from this planet. Like Amystheist, it was once human dominated but after Dark Specter invaded Onyx, more aliens came and enslaved the humans with Dunvall being one of the lucky ones to escape. Back in the day, Onyx was a military planet that trained recruits from any galaxy to keep the peace but after Dark Specter, it fell apart. Onyx only recently got freedom after the galaxy was wiped of evil with the humans and aliens now living alongside each other in harmony all thanks to a team of Power Rangers. But due to Dunvall's new life in Amystheist, he barely has time to visit.

"I need help." Dunvall cut to the chase.

"Problems back in the milky way?" Sweltin asked.

"Yeah... and its pretty bad." Dunvall said.

"Oh I heard." Sweltin tsked. "Stupid, sheltered earthlings doing what they please. I never liked them. I say do your worst."

"It's not them I'm concerned about." Dunvall said.

"Oh." Sweltin said. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Farin's whereabouts would be a great starting point." Dunvall said.

* * *

 _He left you..._ "No, he did not..."

 _He is not coming back..._ "Yes he is..."

 _I assure you, mighty one, he is gone..._ "Silence!" Her booming sound echoed through the empty throne room but after the reverberation ceased, a chill fell over the room causing her to shiver and break into cold sweats. Aklestal slithered up her arms, round her neck and up her head with its face next to her ear. He had done this many times before, often hissing into her ear but this time, for some odd reason, amongst the hisses she heard words.

 _You have nothing left to hold on to. Now you can accept your true fate._

Harton looked bewildered but laughed. "A talking snake. Look at me, fooling myself. I must be running mad."

 _Do you mock me? Do you not want my powers?_ Now Harton was utterly shocked. _As a ruler of Amystheist, I am appalled by your actions. All these issues... all because you fail to show your true strength..._


	30. Of Mothers and Fathers (II)

**Episode 10: Of Mothers and Fathers (And Everyone in Between)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Running Out of Sanity**

* * *

Thalia hid up in the earth room after the whole ordeal in Stanton's office. Due to her knack for exploring, she had found a secluded corner far from their training area and at a swing set area. Everything that just happened was so bizarre, it was taking time to be digested. The mere idea of that woman coming here, claiming to be her mother was absurd.

The bitch is dead... Thalia assured herself as she swung. Don't even think she sees you.

"Are you okay?" Thalia yelped and fell off the swing set backwards, landing with a loud thud that hurt her back.

"Sorry, I did not intend to startle you." Thalia winced then opened her eyes and immediately gasped, scrambling backwards.

"An...gelo?" She murmured and after blinking again, she could barely see the difference.

"No, it's Commander Creepy Grin." Stanton used her nickname for him to help jog her memory before grinning to prove the point. Thalia was still rather shaken by the uncanny resemblance that she had only noticed now before nodding. Stanton held out his hand and Thalia looked at it skeptically before taking it and standing up.

"Don't scare me like that!" Thalia huffed, hitting him on the shoulder.

The Commander simply laughed before sitting down on the swing next to the one she was seated on. "Your mom is worried about you."

Thalia was annoyed. "Don't tell me that she has you, Inspector Stalker-face, drinking her crazy kool-aid too."

"Do you know what your diagnosis is?" Stanton asked.

Thalia was taken aback by it. "Kleptomania?" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What were you arrested for?"

"Breaking and entering."

"Do you remember when?"

"What's next, how many fingers am I holding up?" Thalia asked in exasperation. "Of course I know! What is with all these questions?"

"Who is Angelo?" Stanton asked.

Thalia opened her mouth, ready to give out assn answer but for some odd reason, she had no clue herself. "He... he... uh..."

"Where is your father?" Stanton moved on to his next question.

"In Norway." Thalia said.

"When did you last see him?"

"Before I was arrested, two years ago." Thalia said.

"He never called or messaged or even visited?"

"He's a very busy man." Thalia sighed. "Being part of Norwegian intelligence is no joke."

"I assume you have been following him, right?" Joseph said. "Looking into his whereabouts?"

"Yeah, I asked Dante to." Thalia agreed. "He's fine."

"What is his name?"

"Why the third degree?"

"I'm getting somewhere with it."

Thalia huffed. "Tallak Turunen." Joseph nodded before pushing himself back and swinging back and forth. "Where were you getting?"

Stanton looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

Thalia blinked. "Not really."

Stanton huffed before standing up and taking her by the hand. "Come with me."

"But..." Thalia had no time to protest as he took off with her back into the halls and Thalia followed diligently without any form of protest. She looked at his back closely as she followed him and for some strange reason, she felt fifteen again. "Have a seat." He entered what Thalia believed was his workshop. She had heard stories about his workshop from Dante and it's pretty much what she had pictured.

Stanton took off the suit jacket he was wearing followed by his dress shirt since he didn't want to risk getting oil on them while working, but first, he needed to show her what she needed to know. Thalia who walked around, marveling at all the varieties of robots ended up sitting in the far corner on a couch that was there. "You built all of these yourself?"

"Yes." Stanton said.

"That's... pretty rad, creepy man." Thalia said.

"Why do you always call me creepy?" Stanton asked.

"Because you creep the crap out of me." Thalia smirked. She got worried when Stanton did not grin back to mirror her joke but looked thoughtful for a moment. He moved to a cabinet nearby and took the file that was already on top of it.

"Tell me who this is." Stanton said, handing her the folder. Thalia was getting tired of all these mind games he was playing but it was either this or having to face Wyatt and that woman so she may as well bide her time. She opened the folder and was even more creeped out.

"Why am I looking at a picture of you in an... awkward pose?" She asked, showing him the top picture of a man who looked exactly like him, seated on a chair posed for the camera.

"Just keep going." Stanton said as he took a wrench out of his toolbox and continued with his tinkering. Thalia huffed before going on, rotating picture after picture until something else caught her eye.

A picture of _Stanton_ and her mom together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Keep going." Stanton said and Thalia kept going forth until she spotted a picture with fourteen year old her in it. She closed the folder like it was on fire.

"I've seen enough." Thalia huffed.

"Thalia... who were those in the pictures?" Stanton asked.

"I... don't know." Thalia quietly said.

"Thalia..."

"I said I don't freaking know!" Thalia yelled but felt a migraine strike her head. She grimaced, holding her forehead and rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Stanton put down his wrench and walked over to her, crouching before her. He took the first picture out.

"Thalia... do you remember what happened to Angelo?" He showed her the picture but she refused to listen any further. She stood up and rushed out, leaving Stanton behind to huff to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

"Just like that?" Morgan asked as he sat with the others after Wyatt came back to tell them what had happened back in Stanton's office.

"Just like that." Wyatt sighed.

"The fact that our stupid identities have been revealed makes it so freaking hard to stay hidden." Morgan sighed.

"I'm just worried about Thalia." Finley said. "How can she just... forget about the commander's death like that... or her own mom?"

"I didn't forget about the commander's death and that woman is not my mother." A new voice said in the room, calling the others' attention as the Yellow Ranger walked in. "Now, anyone wanna tell me what the gossip is to my face?"

The other rangers looked at each other, add if trying to silently reach a decision before Finley decided to speak. "Well... it's almost lunch so I'm gonna start on the food. Any assistants?"

"I'll help." Dante said, standing up from his stool and walking past the island to join Finley in the kitchen but before they could start, Alarik came in.

"I need your attention right now, you have been requested for a mission." Alarik said.

"A mission?" Morgan echoed.

"The Secretary of State has asked for your assistance in guarding her and the four other leaders of the UN security council." Alarik said.

"For real?" Thalia questioned.

"Ever since Morgan rescued her from the fire last time, she had felt unsafe even with the secret service around her so she asked for the Rangers." Alarik said.

"Especially since the person who betrayed her was her very own assistant." Morgan huffed.

"We can't blame her though," Dante said. "Harton took advantage of her weakness like all the other moles."

"A weakness formed by the stupid government that ruled us." Finley said. "If only the circumstances are different, I'd be glad that their dirty laundry is being aired for everyone to see."

"When is the meeting?" Wyatt asked.

"Tomorrow." Alarik said.

"Then we better start planning our strateg–"

"Thalia, I want you far away from this mission and that is final." Wyatt cut her off mid sentence and did not even give her the chance to protest as he walked out of the room.

"What the– hey!" Thalia was about to stomp after him but Finley held her back.

"Let me go talk to him, okay?" Finley offered.

"I can fight my own battles, okay?" Thalia glowered at her.

"Then deal with your own crap before getting into one that is far beyond you." Finley sternly said. "At this point in time, I don't think it's wise to be even half a man down but after the show you put on, you think our fearless-bordering-cowardly leader is just going to let it slide? Get yourself cleared from Rhode and I will get Wyatt to reconsider."

"But I don't need Rhode! Nothing is wrong with me!" Thalia vouched but none of the Rangers or Alarik looked convinced. She looked desperate and became panicky. "Fo... Forgetting about Barchan's death was just... so much has happened and I–"

"Thalia..." Alarik's soft tone caught her attention. "If it scares you... then it must be real." Thalia was stunned by his words and felt tears coming on.

"But... there's nothing wrong with me..." Thalia sobbed. Being the most sensitive person there, Dante reached out and hugged her while the others looked on. Vulnerability was a norm for the Rangers now so they no more felt uncomfortable about showing it because they knew they could depend on each other.

Which is why Finley decided that she is not going to leave Thalia this way. She turned on her heels and stomped out of the room and over to Wyatt's. "Lennox, open the door. Now."

Finley waited for the door to be opened and she immediately slid in. "Thalia is doing the mission tomorrow and I don't give a ding what the hell you say." Wyatt looked incredibly annoyed with her and put his worksheet down and stood up. "Well?"

"You just said you don't give a ding what I'll say but I hope you know my decision is final." Wyatt shot back.

Finley hissed at him. "How I wish it was bumbling Wyatt right now. You're being more bipolar than freaking Dante."

"If you have nothing but insults, leave." Wyatt declared.

"Wyatt, we need each other more than ever now and I'm not just talking about Harton." Finley said. "We can't isolate Thalia, not now."

"We're giving her a chance to implore what is giving her trouble." Wyatt reasoned. "It worked for Morgan."

Finley looked stupefied. "I thank God you can use Asperger's as an excuse because good God are you dense!"

"Huh?"

"You can't compare Morgan to Thalia and say they are the same." Finley shook her head at him. "Morgan _knew_ he had a problem and knew how to fix it. Thalia doesn't even know what the problem is. How the hell is she going to _implore what is giving her trouble?"_ Wyatt grew silent. "Right now, Thalia is scared out of her mind. Her mom just came back and nothing makes sense to her anymore. How did you feel when your mom was here?"

Wyatt frowned. "I... I... I..."

"And the mumbling coward is back,"

"Fin..." Wyatt huffed. "I... I... I was just thinking about the team... about what's best for all of us, Thalia included. But you know it's hard for me to... really understand everyone's feelings and emotions and trying hard not to... trample on them. This... leadership thing... it's so hard to get it all... right sometimes."

Finley sighed, unable to resist softening up towards him. She found it utterly difficult to stay mad at him when he was in his vulnerable-lost-puppy state. "My brother always used to say: if service is beneath you, leadership is above you. Wyatt, as long as you constantly think about us and our problems and our needs then you are doing just fine as a leader. Yes, you have your shortcomings with understanding our feelings or even your own or mustering up bravery at some points then confusing sternness for bravery at others, nevertheless, no one is perfect and that includes you too. There's no right with leadership... just thinking about everyone else over yourself."

Wyatt smiled small before nodding. "So... wha... what do I do now?"

"W could head back to the REC room so I can make lunch for us all." Finley offered. "And you're going to be my assistant because strategies for tomorrow can wait. You insult my chopping skills and I will use my scythes to chop you."

Wyatt looked scared and took a huge, audible gulp.

* * *

 _Of course it is in the middle of nowhere._ Dunvall muttered to himself, holding his trench coat up to cover his nose as he traveled the sand dunes of Onyx to the only house situated in that barren land. He dragged himself through the dunes, annoyed at the thoughts of him cleaning out his boots later on.

He finally reached the house and groaned at the writing on the door in Hydionyxian, the formal written language of his people. It was an old enigmatic folklore... _Fain used to love those._ He sighed as he read it.

 _All hail to eternity and beyond  
_ _Bountiful of secrets, riches that are fond,  
_ _Hidden within the earth that surrounds,  
_ _Knows of beauty, know of war that abounds_

Dunvall sighed as he pulled out his saber and stood back. "There is no answer, Farin. You know that as all as I do."

There was small whirlwind of dust nearby and it lashed out at Dunvall, causing him to shield his eyes and in the blink of a second, he reacted as a flash attacked him but he blocked it with his sword. He looked up to see the attacker move back and look up at him. The attacker was surprisingly very small... and very old. "Always a vigilant little brat." The old woman tsked at Dunvall. She was extremely short, with dark skin and white, irisless eyes, blue hair that was shaved creating different shapes on her forehead. Her colourless eyes left no room to display emotions but even Dunvall could tell she was ticked off.

"You always said it was my strongest link, Master." Dunvall smirked.

Farin looked annoyed at the young man and spat. "Who are you to call me master, brat? You surpassed me a long time ago." She shoved past him and kicked the door open. "But since you still think so fondly of me, how about you make us some tea like old times sake?" Dunvall's eye twitched in annoyance at her before muttering something about all the women in his life being difficult. "That tea isn't going to make itself!" She yelled from where she was.

Dunvall glared into her direction in the house before scoffing with an eyeroll and walking into the house, closing the door behind him. "What is the point of that ridiculous riddle on your door?"

"Wards off idiots." Farin said.

"Eh?" Dunvall questioned as he filled the kettle and put it to the side.

" _A_ _word to the wise is enough,_ they say." Farin said. "Only fools will see writings on the wall and make a mountain out of a molehill. Sometimes, its easier to kill trespassers and hide them in the dunes when they are looking through the sand for something they themselves don't know."

"You have not changed a bit, Master." Dunvall chuckled.

"I hope you are not using my good firewood." Farin yelled and Dunvall rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what that looks like you blind old bat..." The mentee hissed. The fighting style that Dunvall was well-versed for using that he ended up teaching to Harton was an ancient Onyxian fighting style used by the blind monks of the dunes. Farin was the only one remaining after her clan was eliminated and she taught her fighting style to the Onyxian Raiders, the military forum that she created that Dunvall was in when he was still living on this planet, to deal with the universe's problems. Because Farin was blind, she taught them the art of blind fighting, using all your other senses and rarely relying on sight by connecting to all the elements that surround them and using that to fight. She allied them with other planets like Eltar but the Raiders were destroyed when Onyx was taken over. Farin went into hiding and Dunvall ran for his life. He had not heard from many of the others who he was on the Raiders with in years and they were most likely dead because he outlived them. Sometimes, only Farin understood how he felt because she had the same disservice of eternal life like him. At least hers is natural...

"Hit it against the wall." Farin said. Dunvall looked at the log strangely shrugging and following her orders. "You hear how the wood resonates? The hollowness is heard meaning the lignin long died and is dehydrated. That's my good wood!"

Dunvall huffed. "Anytime I meet you, I always learn something new." He put the log down and picked up a darker one before starting a fire.

"You're never too advanced to say you know something." Farin said. "Look at me, I learn that you are dumber every time I see you."

Dunvall fumed. "Do you wish for me to leave?"

"If you let me be your stopgap then how will you achieve anything?" Farin laughed. Dunvall groaned in annoyance. This woman was a walking enigma. She may be wise and one of the best teachers he has had a privilege of knowing but she was a very difficult woman. He wordless continued making tea and once he was done, he brought out the cups and the kettle. "Thank you... at least you remember how to make a decent cup of tea."

"How can I forget after the many times you whacked me until I nearly lost my sight?" Dunvall scoffed.

"Good old days." Farin said with a small smile. "But I know that you are not here to reminisce." Dunvall nodded but shook his head when he realized that she could not see facial gestures so he responded with a yes. "How's the Princess? I heard she's the queen now."

"Under some difficult circumstances." Dunvall grumbled.

Farin raised an eyebrow at her. "Your voice?"

"What about it?" Dunvall asked.

"You care about this girl, don't you?" Farin laughed. "All these years, its nice to see a nice young girl bring you down to your knees especially after the way you broke hearts around different galaxies."

Dunvall rubbed his temples. "Not you too, master!" He huffed. "I'll have you know, she is far too young for me."

"You haven't aged in what... a century?" Farin laughed. "If anything, you need some young blood to get you excited about life again. I may not see but I can tell you're tired."

Dunvall blinked at her and sighed before leaning back in his chair. "She's the one who tires me nowadays."

"What is bothering you so?" Farin said.

"About her, much that neither of us have time for. All I know is that I need to help her before things get worse." Dunvall said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Farin asked.

"I need the core." Dunvall said.

Farin leaned back in her chair, looking deep in thought. "The core? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure." Dunvall nodded.

"Dunvall... the core was destroyed years ago." Farin said.

"The distributional hardware was." Dunvall corrected her. "The original is still there and you know where it is."

"Not even I can control the original." Farin said. "It is far too powerful."

"I can work my way around it." Dunvall said.

Farin huffed. "What is it exactly that you need the core for?"

"I-" Dunvall was stopped by the beeping from his watch. He looked at Farin who huffed, muttering something about the youngster's new advanced tech giving her split aches with these ringing sounds. He apologized before walking back outside for some more privacy. He answered it only to b staring at Rontico's hologram. "Can I help you with something? If not, goodbye."

"Wait! This is important!" Rontico's frantic tone startled even Dunvall. "The Empress, she is... acting strange."

"Strange?" Dunvall echoed.

"She's been seated in her throne, crouched over with her eyes completely blank and Aklestal wrapped around her neck." Rontico said. "She hasn't distributed any new orders and I am getting worried."

Dunvall sighed. "Is Aklestal green in colour or gold?"

"That's the stranger part!" Rontico cried. "It is gold! Is that snake draining the lifeforce from her?"

"No, she's simply in connection with the spiritual world. She'll be fine. Just do what you were told before she shut down." Dunvall said. "She'll be like that for sometime now."

"But... something is very wrong about this." Rontico said.

"I will be there soon but right now, do what you were asked and have Utara watch her." Dunvall said. "D.C. is supposed to fall in a matter of hours. She will wake up and things will run smoothly. I will be there soon."

"In a matter of fact, where are you?" Rontico asked. "What in hell's name are you doing?"

"Something important." He ended the transmission and switched his communicator off.

"Is... this related to the core?" Dunvall turned around to see Farin standing behind him.

"I need it. And only you can give it to me." Dunvall said.

* * *

"I have your old files, Thalia." Dr. Rhode told Thalia as they sat in her office along with the other Rangers. They had accompanied her because she did not want to be alone when she heard what Dr. Rhode had to say to her. She handed it to Thalia to see for herself. "You and your father were involved in a car accident back when you were in primary school in Trondheim. Your father died and a small memory lobe in your brain was affected which factored into your current condition."

"Wait... I'm confused..." Thalia paused her. "My dad is still alive. I have Dante look him out every now and then." She even looked back at Dante who was just as confused as she was but Dr. Rhode cleared her throat to gain her attention.

"Then allow me to help you understand." She said. "After your father died, you moved to New York with your mother who is a model and also involved you in her modelling lifestyle. A few years later, she married photographer, Angelo DiMarco... the man whom you thought was Stanton from the pictures. When you were sixteen, he died in an attack and your mother almost died in a burning house. Those accidents... lead back to you." Thalia looked utterly confused. "After your father died, you had developed PTSD and dissociative memory disorder. After a certain incident happens, you possess trauma towards it and after sometime, your mind reaches a blank state and erases that memory, replacing it with small, realistic details that can be made sense of in real life. Take your father for example. You told us that your father is part of Norwegian intelligence when in reality, he was a school teacher. He did, however have a twin brother who was part of Norwegian intelligence and after wards, you convinced yourself that your father was too busy to see you because of work hence why you stayed with your mother, eluding from the real reason of his death."

Thalia looked shocked but looked through the files, seeing that everything she was told was there on paper. "But..."

"Are you aware that you yourself were involved in modelling when you were younger?" Dr. Rhode said.

"You were a model?" Morgan asked, slightly shocked alongside the other Rangers.

Thalia looked down. "It's not something I like talking about but... I do remember that. It was for a children's clothing line, Kidly Chic."

"Correct. How much of it?" Dr. Rhode followed up.

"I dunno... most of it?" Thalia asked.

"What was the name of your main photographer?" Dr. Rhode asked.

"Uh... Angela Hartfeld." Thalia said.

"No, it was Angelo DiMarco." Dr. Rhode said. "Angela Hartfeld was your mother's photographer." Thalia withdrew back into silence. "Here is where things get harder..." Dr. Rhode took a deep breath. "Would you like the others to-"

"No... no!" Thalia vehemently disagreed, shaking her head. "I... We're all friends here. I can let them... listen in."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I am sure." Thalia quickly responded, noting her discomfort but Rhode decided not to go against her wishes.

"Very well then." Dr. Rhode said. "Angelo DiMarco was arrested once on the count of storing child pornography... and they were allegedly your pictures. He did evade charges however when evidence against him was erased. He married your mother a year later but... things were not so harmonious in your family. There have been charges against your mother as well for child abuse with you being the subject but due to lack of evidence, the charges were dropped. After two years of marriage, your mother filed for divorce and he fought for custody over him after... you asked him to. He was this close to winning the case but he was found dead the following morning without a trace of who had done it... stabbed to death in front of his car. Then two weeks later, your house had burned down and your mother fell into a coma and that was when evidence was found relating you to the two cases."

"But... I always told myself that I was doing crime for shoplifting."

"Not necessarily." Dr. Rhode said. "You were diagnosed to have pyromaniac tendencies due to the many times you allegedly shoplifted but nothing was put in stone because you were at an age where children lash out especially under the conditions of your family."

Thalia looked down but lifted her head and, surprisingly at that moment, smiled. "Well, I guess that solves that! I'm just as crazy as everyone else. And upon realizing that, I just happen to remember that I pushed my mother to the ground and accused her of being an impostor." Dr. Rhode was worried by her nonchalance, blinking at her in shock. Thalia stood up. "I should. probably go apologize." She said. "Come on guys." Before Dr. Rhode could protest, Thalia had already left. All looked shocked before turning back to Dr. Rhode.

"And then?" Finley questioned.

"It... must be a way of coping." Dr. Rhode concluded in exasperation.

"Th... th... even I know that that is not true." Wyatt said, bringing the others to agreement.

* * *

After Thalia had left, she had made her way back to Stanton's office where she was hoping to find her mother and she luckily found her there. "Mama?" Thalia asked, calling the woman's attention as she was reading a random book she had found in Stanton's bookcase. The woman looked up at her and immediately huffed, standing up.

"Um... Kjerste." Her mother nodded at her.

"Kunnen we praten?" (Can we talk?) Thalia asked. This stunned her mother because Thalia never liked to speak in Dutch to her and always preferred being around her father. She spoke both vernacular languages that her mother was fluent in being Dutch and Finnish but she never outright had a conversation with her in Dutch.

"Ja, ja..." Her mother said before sitting back down. "Kom hier zitten" (Come sit here) Thalia nodded quietly before going down to sit next to her. An awkward silence encapsulated them, thrusting them further into discomfort. "Luister-"

"No, laat me praten." (Let me do the talking) Thalia rejected immediately. "En deze keer ga je eindelijk naar me luisteren." (And just this once, you are finally going to listen to me.) Her mother looked stunned but nodded. "Ik wil je hier niet, mama." (I don't want you here, mama.)

"What?" Her mom looked surprised. "Maar mijn liefste-"

"Mijn liefste, mijn voet!" (My darling, my foot!) Thalia scolded. "Na alles wat er tussen ons is gebeurd, denk ik dat je het beste kunt vertrekken." (After everything that has happened between us, I think it's best you leave.) Thalia sternly said. "I honestly don't want to hear whatever you have to say about reconciliation and all that crap."

Her mom looked hurt. "Look, I know that I haven't been the best mother but if you just give me the chance..."

"All I am giving you is the chance to explain yourself." Thalia said. "And not now because I have things to do now. But after I come back, I let you explain and then je pakt je koffers en gaat weg. Begrijp je?" (you pack your bags and leave. Do you understand?) Thalia finally said and her mom looked conflicted before ultimately agreeing. "Goed. Dan ben ik onderweg." (Good. Then, I'll be on my way.) Thalia stood up and walked out, leaving her mom alone to her own thoughts. Thalia left the office, coming face to face with Commander Stanton. "Do you always eavesdrop?"

"Luckily for you, I couldn't understand half of what you were saying." Thalia rolled her eyes at him before huffing. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay." Thalia huffed, leaning against the door. "I just realized that most of my life has been a lie."

"It's not your fault." Stanton said.

"No, it isn't... but I can't say its hers without looking like a bitter young hag huh?" Thalia said.

Stanton put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair and the gesture stunned Thalia. "You don't need your past to define your future, Thalia." She looked up to see him offer a smile before taking his hand off and opening his office door, slipping past her and closing the door behind him, leaving Thalia feeling quite strange. She looked at the door before turning to leave until she heard voices. _She doesn't want me to stay..._ She heard her mother sob. Thalia was tempted to urge closer and stick her ear to the door... something she shamelessly did.

 _You can understand where she is coming from._ Stanton's voice said. _Besides, I was not allowed to even let you in here but I did it against my better judgement._

 _And I thank you..._

 _It wasn't for you. I did it for Thalia._ Stanton said. _She's hardworking and very perceptive. My issue was that unlike the others, she was far too closed off. It made me worry for her mental health which is why I let this happen._

 _You really care for my daughter, don't you?_

 _I care for all my troops. Your point?_

 _You just... you remind me of someone I once knew. He too cared for Kjerste a lot... it..._ She heard her mom pause. _You know what? It doesn't matter. That man is a distant memory and he should be for Kjerste too._ Deciding that she could not hear anymore, she pulled away and walked away, leaving it all behind. It made her uneasy but what more could be done?

* * *

 _Aren't you a weakling..._ Harton looked before her to see an old man looking down at her. The world surrounding her was fogged and grey-scaled, with nothing around her except for clouds and the large man before her, holding a staff that looked like Aklestal in his weapon form. _But I do not blame you. You were raised by weaklings. You know of no war, no suffering, no conflict hence why in this situation, you falter._ She opened her mouth to defend herself but no words came out. Her voice was lost and she grasped at her throat with a bewildered expression on her face. _I know that you have the spirit of a warrior, young maiden. You possess that fighting power that not even your father or your grandfather possessed. And for me to bestow you all your powers..._ The man paused as held up the staff and tossed it to her feet, letting it stand in the clouds before pulling out his own sword. _You will fight to show me._

* * *

The next day, the Rangers were taken to the Credit Union House where the UN meeting was supposed to take place. The Rangers and the task force from G.I. were in the foyer with the Secretary of State who looked relieved and somewhat fearful of what was happening. The Rangers were already suited up for the sake of their identities. Even though the damage was done, it was best not to give anymore fuel to the fire with actual confirmation coming from them. "Thank you very much, Power Rangers. I apologize greatly for this mess and having you involved but I can no longer trust either the police, the military or even the secret service."

"We understand ma'am." Wyatt said in his authoritarian voice behind the Red helmet. "And we are happy to serve. You can go on with your meeting. We will make sure the premises is clear for the duration of the day. You just go on with your business."

The old woman nodded. "And before I forget... thank you for saving me last time. These old bones would have been charred like good ol' southern barbecue."

"No worries." Wyatt said. "That is what we are here for. You go prepare, we will let your guests in. Gold and your squad, please stay by her side." Morgan nodded before following her to the meeting hall silently with a few members of the task force with her. "Okay, there are twenty eight delegates coming in. Silver, you and Commander A's division are in charge of standing watch the gate, let only the delegates in. All the companions they came with should wait outside. Blue, you will be stationed in the security room. Yellow and I as well as our task squads will secure all the entryways into this room. The rest will spread themselves outsides out where they see blind spots." Everyone nods before spreading out. Meanwhile, elsewher, Rontico was making plans of his own.


	31. Of Mothers and Fathers (III)

**Episode 10: Of Mothers and Fathers (And Everyone in Between)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Madness**

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since the Rangers took their stations. All the delegates had arrived and the meeting has been going on for almost an hour now. Checking them in was rather difficult... especially when the guards they were with put up quite a fight with them regarding who should protect their delegates). As much as it was normal for meetings like this to occur in times of crisis, Finley wondered what can the UN do about alien attacks? None of the fourteen countries have either the resources or to the knowledge to moderate.

Finley's concentration was taken away when she heard an annoying, rapid taping sound. Finley looked to the source of the tapping and glared. It was Aleister, clicking the life out of her pen she was using to check people. "Could you... stop?" Finley asked as nicely as she could. Alesiter seemed to ignore her as she did not respond, continuing but Finley took it as the last straw and took the pen, breaking it in half, leaving Aleister stunned and annoyed.

"And how do you expect me to write?" Aleister said.

"Use a damn pencil." Finley huffed before sighing. "I'm going to check on the patrol groups on the outskirts."

"And who is going to help me with sign in?" Aleister asked.

"You say that as if you let me lift a finger." Finley hissed at her.

"Well, what do you expect?" Aleister scoffed at her. "You Rangers destroy everything you touch. Now sit there and look pretty while us professionals do our job right." Finley raised an eyebrow at her from behind her visor before shaking her head with a scoff and walking off. She said before walking off, hoping to get relief from that woman. The whole experience of being paired with her was infuriating! She talked over her, acted like she did not exist and made her stand to the side as she had her team do all the things they were supposed to do together. She made her way around the patrol stations, seeing how each unit was doing. They had posted people to hide out from a mile radius to see if there was any impending alien attacks.

"Did I just hear from Aleister that you left your post?" Wyatt asked via their communication system and Finley tsked in response.

"Funny considering I did not have a post due to her being a controlling, hellish creature." The Silver Ranger complained. "I'd rather do something I know I'll be much use in carrying out."

Wyatt sighed. "I'll go to the gate myself."

"No," Finley said. "You stay where you placed yourself. If she wants to have a big head about it, fine. I'd like to see the Korcitroids cut her down a peg or two." Finley was distracted by a crash in the distance which made her pause. "Hold on a moment..." Finley said as she pulled out her blaster and looked to the task force members around her. "Search the area." She shouted and they nodded before they went into action. She too sprung into action, slowly moving through the quadrant she was in until she noticed something. She looked down to see a loose manhole that she opened. She knelt down and poked her head inside, seeing that no one was there. "Hey!" She yelled once she pulled her head out and a task force member came to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where are the task force combatants posted in this channel?" Finley asked. During their prior planning, Dante had reminded them of how smart the Amystheans are and that one of the weakest links into the building that they were bound to miss were the man holes. There were six sewer channels leading to the Credit Union Hall and they were to be six combatants posted in each channel at the manholes nearest to the gates.

"The combatants?" The man echoed.

"Yes, the combatants. On the plan, six of you were to be situated in this manhole as well as six others in each of the remaining five." Finley explained.

"Our command leader never told us of that formation." If Finley were not wearing a helmet, she would rip her hair out of her skull.

"Damn that-" She stopped herself before jumping into the manhole herself then contacting Aleister.

"And she finally notices that there is no where else she is needed."

"We had planned that combatants should be posted in the sewer systems for safety purposes, yes or no?" Finley immediately jumped out at her.

"A waste of manpower and our resources is you ask me." Aleister said. "The Amystheans resorted to that tactic once and have proved that they are unpredictable so obviously, they wouldn't resort to the same one twice."

"We don't give a damn about their tactics, all we need to do was make sure that the place was completely sealed off." Finley stopped as she noticed glittering particles on the ground beside the passage where waste water rushed through. She crouched down and looked closely at the shiny dust. "Oh no..." Finley gasped, ignoring Aleister completely now before running further into the channels, hoping her fear would not get the worst of her but it did. "Guys! Get the delegates out of the building now!" Finley yelled in distress once she came eye to eye with the giant sandlily placed right beneath the meeting hall.

"What?" Morgan questioned.

"Alarik, send them my visua-ah!" Finley's scream caught everyone off guard. Everyone called out for her in concern but the girl who was just tossed to the side and into a nearby wall stood up, coming to face with Rontico.

"The buck stops here, Silver Ranger." Rontico mocked with a sardonic grin on his face. Finley hissed as she stood up and unsheathed her scythes.

* * *

Farin brought down a red covered package and handed it to Dunvall. "Know your limitations, idiot." She said to him as she handed the package over. "Just because you are strong, does not mean you are invincible. Your weakness make you stronger, not your strengths."

Dunvall opened the cloth, looking at what was in front of him before replacing the cloth on it and putting it in his coat. "Thank you, master." He bowed before her, kneel on the ground and his face looking down at the floor. Farin nodded before placing her hand on his forehead.

"Remember where your limits lie and stay focused on your goal." Farin said. "And if you die... I will resurrect you then send you back to the afterlife." Dunvall nodded before standing up and walking off into the distance of the sand dunes. His master watched him leave and huffed. "No matter how old he gets... he's still a boy."

* * *

Wyatt had no idea how to even explain the situation without having the people inside melt into panic. "Wyatt! Korcitroids are in the premises." He heard Dante say frantically over the telecom. "They're coming out from the manhole in the front yard." The Red Ranger failed to understand how stupid Aleister could be. How could she just undermine their planning like that... and all in the name of what? "What do we do?"

"I'll use the Megazord to get everyone out of here and to a secure location." Wyatt said.

"What?" Thalia questioned incredulously. "None of us have ever piloted that thing on our own. We struggled to have a handle on that thing when Finley was out and that was just four of us."

"I can manage." Wyatt insisted. "Thalia and Dante, I need you to go help Finley. Morgan, you deal with the Korcitroids on the ground with the task force."

"Why are you giving me the punching bag duty?" Morgan groaned. "Those things are like a colony of ants."

"Finley is fresh from injury and needs more help. And besides, after what happened with the last Amysthean, I think having you face one with a mouth that speaks for now is a bit risky." Wyatt said, forcing Morgan to grumble in agreement. It was safer that he stayed away from mouthy Rontico especially when he is fresh from having a string of mental blackouts. The other Ranger agreed and got to work. Wyatt made haste, moving for the doors of the hall with aloud boom, calling everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have to put this meeting on hold for the mean time." Wyatt held his patience as those who actually understood him looked panicked as the other delegates waited for their interpreters to say something before they could become panicky. "Please calm down..." Wyatt cursed under his breath as they seemed not to be listening anymore. He wished he had brought Thalia with... that girl knows a million languages. Before he could yell again, a huge bomb sound followed by the shaking of the building followed. "Everyone listen!" The people stopped, the shock causing them to stay still. I'll get everyone out of here safely. Just listen to everything I say and do as I tell you." He turned to contact Alarik. "I need the Megazord."

"Do you know how much of your morphin power it takes to pilot that thing alone?" Alarik asked him, fearing how risky his plan is.

"We don't have another option." Wyatt said.

"The task force have vehicles that can get them out of there." Alarik argued.

"After the way Aleister undermined our safety precautions and literally let them in?" Wyatt questioned back in disbelief. "I'd rather die knowing they will get out of here without scratch." Alarik could not argue with that, hearing the fire in his tone. It was a tone Alarik knew all too well. A tone he knew he would be too hypocritical in refusing.

"I'm rerouting all the controls to your podium. Since you have a history piloting drones, I doubt you'll have a problem figuring it out." Alarik said. "I'm sending you the zords. Get them securely out of the building."

"Roger." Wyatt nodded before turning back to everyone. "Everyone, follow me." He said as he led them out of the room.

* * *

Harton yelped as she blocked every ruthless blow thrown her way, ending up backed against a wall. She was dog-tired and utterly drained from this fight she was forced into by this man whom she had no clue what his identity is. She rolled out of the way as she noticed a boot coming to smash her in the face. Harton tiredly groaned, using her sword to help her stand up. "Who are you?" The empress asked in exhaustion.

"Such silly questions?" The man laughed before throwing another swing at her. Harton mustered up some of her remaining energy to do a backflip to avoid it but felt her knees give out. "A weakling you are. You never once raised a hand to strike me."

"There's no dignity is fighting foolishly." Harton explained herself.

The man roared out in laughter. "No dignity?" He mocked her. "So dying like a fool is more dignified in your eyes?"

"I fight to protect." Harton said. "As a ruler, you must fight with the thought of your people in your mind. Which is why I fight the way I do."

"And look where that has gotten you and all the rulers before." The man spat. "The only difference is, you are not like the leaders before you. You have proved time and time again that despite being female, you are the fiercest one can come across."

"And I intend to keep it that way to stand my ground." She said.

"And yet, you could cause galaxies to tremble under your hand." The man laughed. "You are akin to a warrior. But a warrior who refuses to kill is like a flower that refuses to bloom; no one will ever see its capabilities and it will wilt and die due to the cowardice it withstands."

"It is not cowardice." She said. The man glared at her before charging for her. Due to her tiredness, she did not manage to dodge in time and got slammed into the ground.

"It is cowardice... and until you see the strength you possess, you will always be a coward." He picked up her sword. "This sword craves blood. As it attains more blood, you attain more power."

"I refuse to be like my father!" Harton hissed.

"That is where you two vary widely. You are smarter, more cunning, more tactical where as he was just a brute. You will raise to rule a mighty kingdom and that only is if you take the blood of those you conquer."

"And how do you know?" Harton asked.

"Because I'm you." Harton's eyes widened at the fact that the man spoke in her voice and after she blinked, she saw herself staring right down at her. The other Harton looked at her and laughed. "And because I am you, I know that I will not let weaklings stand in my way. I will get what I want, how I want it and you know that just as well as I do."

* * *

The fight waged on outside as Morgan cut past the Korcitroids trying to get into the building. Thalia and Dante had rushed past, cutting a few foot soldiers down on their way out to loosen the load for Morgan. Morgan stood his ground against the Korcitroids, rapid firing at every four soldier surrounding him. He rushed forward, skidding across the gravel before delivering a kick to Korcitroid's neck, before spinning, launcing the foot soldier into the distance. He flipped backwards, avoiding a blow of attacks before leaping into the air and firing back, causing them to explode. Morgan looked up to see task force workers pause from their task at hand to stare at him in awe. "Uh... hello? You can marvel at my awesomeness later." Morgan said before taking out his neutral canister and heading out for round two.

Wyatt on the other hand was cutting it in close as he took down Korcitroids that managed to sneak in on the inside through other entries. He slowly wondered if the taskforce had not stationed themselves anywhere useful in this building. Wyatt was hoping to lead them out through a door out the basement to lead to their Megazord but trying his best to get to it, shoot Korcitroids and keep a close watch of the thirty people with him.

Meanwhile down below, Finley was struggling against Rontico and his prowess but not because she was not capable of taking him. Bring that she is fresh from injury, she is still pretty weak because of it but other than that, fighting Rontico was a bit too... easy. Finley raised both arms to her sides, quickly spinning round and swinging at Rontico. The alien easily avoided the attacks but failed to deliver a bruising attack back. He swung at Finley who drew backwards before putting her foot on the wall and charging towards him in a run, flipping down and pushing him back. She used this weakness to jump forward and lunge for him, hitting him across the chest and having him reel backwards.

Back in the hall, the delegates marveled at Wyatt at he singlehandedly took down all the Korcitroids in their way in quick, elaborate takedowns that did not stop his momentum. He rushed for the basement stairs and kicked the door open, hitting the Korcitroids that hid behind it in the face before firing at them to exterminate them. From there, he beaconed everyone to slowly follow him. "Is it here yet?" Wyatt asked as he fired his blaster to finish off the remaining Korcitroids in the basement.

"Right by the exit. You'll teleport inside while the delegates will use a transferral tube to get into a safe room within the Megazord's torso." Alarik explained and Wyatt nodded before calling delegates over to the emergency exit which was in the form of a huge trap door leading outside. Wyatt pushed it open and fired at the foot soldiers standing by. After Wyatt took them out, he noticed that the two guards who had been watching the door were out cold on the ground. Wyatt pressed his hand to his wrist and felt downcast. It was over for him. Everyone came out and much to his promise, the Megazord descended nearby and a tube stretched to the floor leading from what Wyatt believed was it's... abdominal area.

"Umm... Interesting position... To put that... Tube..." Wyatt stammered.

"For Christ's sake that was a slight miscalculation." Alarik said in exasperation.

"I... Can't say that's... Plausible..."

"If I say it was Stanton's sense of humor will you shut up and get people up?" Alarik hissed in frustration. Wyatt kept quiet and got right to work.

Back in the sewer, Finley was dominating Rontico who looked more and more frustrated at his defeat from the young girl. Nothing was going according to plan and that bothered him. He slid across the ground with his back on the floor after another blow." Finley!" Finley heard a call as people approached her in the sewers. She looked up to see Dante and Thalia approach and taking her distraction as his cue, he called in some more foot soldiers then teleported himself out.

"Hey!" Finley yelled after him but the henchman was long gone and Korcitroids were closing in.

After loading everyone in and teleporting himself into the cockpit, Wyatt prepared himself for lift off but it proved to be much harder than he believe. The entire engine felt heavy under his wheel and getting it to move took a lot of power. He put all his morphin energy into it to move and it started to pick up into a run. The Megazord needed to gain momentum before blasting off so it should take some time.

But the giant foot soldiers before Wyatt proved that it was never easy. "One man versus five uglies with a trunk full of people on him... should be interesting." He manoeuvred the zord forward, unsheathing his sword before locking swords with the first one and cutting into his torso. This was a lot more work alone than with everyone else but he had no choice but to pull through. The first Korcitroid was down and Wyatt move onto number two. It was a bit more difficult as it fought back with vigor. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a Korcitroids fire at him but Wyatt dodged too late and ended up getting hit, landing on the ground.

The foot soldiers on the ground finally dissolved and the others joined Morgan on the surface. "How's it going?" Dante asked the Gold Ranger and ask he did was point up instead at the robot fight. Right then, two Korcitroids had picked him up and the remaining two started to pummel him.

"We have to go help him." Thalia said.

"Well we can't." Morgan said.

"What do you mean we can't?" Finley asked, very concerned about her leader losing this battle.

"I asked Alarik about it and he said all our functions were moved to Wyatt's station." Morgan sighed heavily. "So if we were to teleport ourselves up there, our stations would be frozen and we would be no help to Wyatt. The only way we would gain our controls is if the zord splits and rejoins again."

"Then why don't we just do that?" Thalia asked.

"Then the people inside the torso will either be grinded into mincemeat or fall out from over thirty feet in the air." Morgan said causing the others annoyance. "All we can do is wait... and trust him."

Back with the zord fight, Wyatt's controls were completely jammed and the Megazord was slowly losing power. Wyatt started to panic. "It's not responding anymore... What do I do... what do I do?"

"Stay calm." Alarik said.

"But at this rate, the Megazord will be totaled!" Wyatt panted.

"Then make sure it won't." Alarik said. "You have thirty lives in your hands and in the lives of those thirty are the of millions so start putting all you have that zord."

Wyatt nodded before forcing the controls, putting everything he had into it. He groaned as he felt the power surge through his entire body as the Megazord's power drain stopped and began to move stagnantly at that mark. "More, Wyatt." Wyatt's grunts got louder as he put more power into it. "That's it, Wyatt." Wyatt let out a cry as he gave it his ask and the Megazord gained power before launching into the air, taking all four henchmen with him.

"Thunder mode." Wyatt tiredly said as the zord powered up. "Final strike." The blast hit all four of the foot soldiers, throwing then back to earth but they exploded before they hit the ground.

"Good job, Wyatt! I have turned on the auto pilot and it now taking you to your destination. You cry relax now." Alarik congratulated but heard no response from the Red Ranger. "Wyatt?" Silence. "Wyatt!" His worries we're alleviated when a loud snore played from the speakers. The Red Ranger had fallen down and curled up on the cockpit floor, fast asleep.

* * *

"That wretched woman! Where is she?!" Rontico bellowed as he searched the entire ship. That woman had only one job, to make sure that the credit union buildings exploded. He set the sandlily just as planned and did exactly what he was told but she did not carry through on her part. And to make matters worse, her right-hand-man/not-so-secret-lover was a no show as well. "When I get my hands on both of them... Utara!" He yelled as he noticed the lady scurry by. The woman let out a squeak in response before slowly walking over to him.

"Yes, Rontico sir?"

"Where is the Empress?" Rontico asked.

"I... she... she just wordlessly got up and left." Utara said.

"Did you not ask her of her whereabouts?" Rontico asked.

"She just ignored me and left." Utara said. "My apologies sir but I have to get back to my kin." She hurried along, leaving Rontico to wonder where on earth the Empress could have gone to.

* * *

Thalia was glad that it was all over. Wyatt had taken the delegates to a safe house down in Virginia that the Commander pulled a few strings in acquiring and now, he was staying there for a bit, waiting to hear what Stanton's verdict is regarding whom should guard the place; the main task force of G.I. or another combat group they trained. Wyatt had taken a group with him just in case they needed more security but it was safe to say that he was unhappy with the conduct from Aleister and her team today and that they were going to be dealt with accordingly but it was hard to say what would happen. Dante and Morgan where out scouting the city to make sure everything was fine while the girls decided to stay behind. "That got really bad really quick." Finley said as she worked the dough she was going to use to make pizzas for the team for that night. They worked very hard that day so they may as well make something they could all enjoy.

"Yeah it did," Thalia said as she chopped up vegetables. Thalia was not the best cook in the kitchen, always commenting how she could burn water if that were possible but Finley was too tired to do it all by herself and welcomed the help... sloppy and all. "I'm glad you noticed something before it could all go south from there under."

"But something bothers me about that fight." Finley said. "Rontico was so... out of it. You know?"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"The man... he's always bubbly and enthusiastic- in a blood thirsty, I-want-to-kill-you kind of way but today he was so... bothered." Finley said.

"I... guess you're right." Thalia said. "He looked so frustrated. I fail to understand why. Maybe something happened back on Amystheist."

"Maybe." Finley said before spotting the cuts she made. "Could you dice those a little smaller?" She pointed to the green peppers.

Thalia's eyes widened at the chunks she made. "That isn't small enough?" Finley rolled her eyes and went back to working the dough. "Finny, I'm not good at this!"

Finley raised an eyebrow at her. "Finny?"

Thalia ignored her comment nonetheless. "Why can't I grate more cheese?" To her, that was the easiest kitchen job she could ever engage in.

"Because you grated it all." Finley said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I can go get more." Thalia said and the Silver Ranger did not give any verbal answer but the response was as clear as day. The Yellow Ranger went back to work, taking the chunks she already made, trying to make them smaller.

"Kjerste..." Thalia paused during her work, looking up to see her mother. "Kunnen we praten ... voordat ik vertrek?" (Can we talk... before I leave?) The little girl looked frigidly cold and looked to her older friend for guidance who simply nodded and Thalia sighed, nodding. She left her station before following her out into the hall. "Ik weet dat je niets met mij te maken wilt hebben en dat is prima. Na alles wat ik je heb aangedaan, verdien ik het. Maar ik wil gewoon dat je weet dat ik spijt heb van alles wat ik je heb aangedaan en als ik de tijd terug kan draaien om een betere moeder voor je te zijn, zou ik dat doen." (I know you want nothing to do with me and that is fine. After all I've done to you, I deserve it. But I just want you to know that I regret everything I have put you through and if I could turn back time to be a better mother to you, I would.) Thalia's mom paused before going on.

"Misschien wist ik dat je vader altijd de betere ouder zou zijn ... zelfs nadat hij weg was, dus ik heb het nooit echt geprobeerd. Ik weet dat ik geen recht heb om excuses te geven, maar zo voelde ik me en het spijt me. Ik had je niet moeten behandelen zoals ik deed, ik had Angelo niet moeten laten behandelen zoals hij deed ... Ik had niet moeten doen alsof er niets aan de hand was, maar ... " (Maybe I knew that your father would always be the better parent... even after he was gone so I never really tried. I know I don't have a right to give excuses but that's how I felt and I am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, I shouldn't have let Angelo treat you the way he did... I shouldn't have pretend as if nothing was happening but...) She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Voor wat het waard is, ben je opgegroeid tot een ... fantastische jonge vrouw. Als je ooit contact met mij wilt opnemen..." (For what its worth, you grew up to be a... fantastic young woman. If you ever want to contact me...) Thalia stood still as her mother moved forward to engulf her in a hug. "I love you, I promise." She finally concluded and Thalia felt a small sting in her brain at those words as if it had jogged an entire string of terrible memories in her.

She could finally remember it all; the car accident, moving in with her mother, the fights, the way she treated her, locked her inside closets, told her to starve herself to keep her shape and then there was the photographer; his lies, his actions, the way he misused her and made it look like he had done nothing wrong, the empty promises, the way he told her not to tell her mother or anyone else what happened. It was all too much and Thalia wanted it all to go away and her grip tightened.

Her mind went blank and all she could hear was screaming in the distance and someone pulling her away as if dragging her across the floor. Her eyes were open but the world before her was empty. She felt something drop from her hand and onto the ground and something warm covering the skin on her hands and a bit of her arms. "Thalia... what are you doing?" Was the first thing she heard clearly but it still sounded distant. Her world around her slowly started to form around her again and she was already too numb to react to what had gone on around her; her mother was lying on the floor a few paces away from her own seated form, still breathing and clearly awake but in pain as she clutched at a bleeding wound on her shoulder with Finley frantically trying to stop the bleeding. Thalia looked up to see that it was commander who had held her down. She looked down on the floor to see the vegetable knife she was using earlier covered in blood then to her own hands to see that it all matched. Thalia was too numb to react to it all but her thoughts were now clear.

Something was very wrong with her.

* * *

"This used to be a training facility for G.I. agents; very unknown and secluded." Wyatt announced to the delegates as they were seated in the old dining area of the facility they were using as a safe house.

"What on earth is going on here?" The interpreter of the delegate who appeared to be from Angola spoke. "Some kind of satanic happenings?"

"I can assure you that you are all safe. I cannot offer any suitable answers because this situation is very... complicated." Wyatt tried, waiting for the others to be interpreted to but the English speakers looked annoyed.

"Well, we just went up a robot's penis and flew out of here being attacked by alien robots as if this were a segment of Transformers." The English delegate said and everyone burst into an angry chorus, at that point shouting out their grievances in unison until Margaret stepped up.

"Do you folks have any shame?" She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We would have been turned to mincemeat out there if wasn't for this young man yet you have no ounce of thanks for him... Just complaints." She turned to the Red Ranger' and smiled. "Allow me to be the first to thank you, young man."

"You're welcome ma'am." Wyatt nodded. "Note should we cooperate together then things should go smoothly." The others stayed in silence and the message was sent across. Wyatt sighed, feeling exhausted and drained. Piloting a Megazord on his own was more straining than he thought it would be and ask he wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep but he could not afford that luxury. Plus, he did sleep on the way here so he supposed he had no right to complain... even though it lasted about ten minutes considering the distance and speed.

Hours into the night later and things were going pretty well until nature demanded Wyatt to answer its call and the poor young boy who knew how painful it was to neglect it and get a bladder infection had no choice. It was funny how much could happen in three minutes. Due to the lack of toilet facilities in the safe house, Wyatt had to go out to take a piss outside in the bushes. He was pressed for hours, had to find a spot away from the house to comfortably do his business and on the flip side, he was a bit uncomfortable with sticking it out in the open in the incidents of anyone seeing him even though he was in the middle of nowhere. Once he was done, he headed back only to be shocked by a chorus of screams. He broke out into a run back towards the safe house to see some of the task force members he assigned to guard the front doors dead on the ground, cut down quite morbidly for his liking. Wyatt gulped in fear, getting his blaster out and rushing towards the door, kicking it open. Wyatt's pupils dilated in fear staring before him to see the Secretary of State plunged by a sword and helped upwards, her front facing upwards and her feet dangling above the ground. The old lady was then thrown of the sword to the side, leaving her dead across the carpet with her blood splayed across the place. The perpetrator raised her sword at Wyatt and looked at him with a blank, lifeless stare.

"Answer this for me, Red Ranger... is it worth it fighting a losing battle?" Harton asked him as she wiped the blood on the sword on the arm of her trench coat before taking it off completely, revealing her silver battle armor that covered her from her shoulder down to her toes, leaving only her elbows downwards exposed. "If you wish to die for these pitiful people..." She lifted her sword at him. "I welcome you to die with dignity at my hand."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **As Washington D.C. falls deeper into pandemonium after the death of the last trustworthy person in government, the Rangers learn just how ruthless the Amysthean Empress is.**


	32. State of Emergency (I)

**Episode 11: State of Emergency**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Showdown**

* * *

Finley looked at Thalia's sleeping state with a pang of pain in her chest. What just happened with Thalia was heartbreaking and Finley had no idea what to do about it. After stabbing her mother, she had seemed to be in a state of utter confusion. Luckily, Commander Stanton was there to stop him before things had gotten out of hand because she barely got there in time after the first scream. Thalia then stayed attached to the Commander the entire time... maybe because he was the first one there to hold her back; the only thing that was bordering the depths of her mind and the closeness of reality.

But she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, especially with the way she stayed clutched onto Stanton. And Finley could not blame her. Waking up to meeting reality at this moment was not the best idea ever.

"This is all my fault..." Commander Stanton mused, grabbing Finley and Drewmore's attention all at once in the midst of the quietness that had befallen them. "I shouldn't have let her mother come to see her. I should've just turned the other-"

"No..." Drewmore shook his head. "If anything, she needed this. This job... is a really dangerous one. Who knows what else would have traumatised her, what else she would have kept forgetting... who she could have unconsciously attacked."

"Mr. Drewmore..." Finley trailed off and Joseph sighed.

"I wish... these things were easier." He admitted. "I always worry that you guys can't handle-"

"We can," Finley stopped him. "And we won't let you down. You gave us a choice and we agreed so it's our problem now. Besides... you and the veterans help us a lot to deal with our issues and that is more than anyone has ever done for us." There was a knock on the door and Dante poked his head in. His eyes darted around the room and landed on Thalia's sleeping figure. He immediately sighed in relief, ready to scream out to her in happiness but Finley jolted to her feet and rushed to him in something akin to light speed and covered his mouth with her hand. "You scream and disturb Thalia and I will give you something to scream about." He nodded before Finley let go of his mouth. "Now come, I'll brief you guys." She said, turning Dante by the shoulders and herding him out of the room.

* * *

Harton dreaded the person who designed Ranger suits a lot at this very moment. Fighting an expressionless warrior was not as interesting as she liked despite how simple the victory she was going to obtain was; the helmets made it so. But she was going to prolong this fight for sure. Aklestal's demand for blood mixed with her pleasure in warfare made for a dangerous combination. Being here, in her old battle suit she had worn in years rather than her rusty old training armor made her feel that sense of excitement she had not felt in years. She had a strong feeling she was going to enjoy this fight. She looked at the Red Ranger then at her sword, raising it to the ceiling and looking at it gleam in the light. "You haven't said a word, Red Ranger. As you earthlings say; _cat's got your tongue?_ "

"I never thought that you would be a monster." She heard the Red Ranger said and that caught her off guard completely. "I thought you were misunderstood. I understood your reasons for doing what you did. But now... you and those politicians, you are one in the same people." Harton never expected for such words to actually hurt. She put her sword and as a wind blew over her, she started to giggle. Wyatt looked at the Amysthean Empress as if she had gone insane. "You... think this is funny?"

She looked up at him then laughed. "You're quite wrong, Red Ranger. I did nothing wrong... my people did nothing wrong. We lived nice, complacent, simplistic lives on our small, quaint planet, minding our own business until you earthlings showed up into our lives. Should I be more specific? You _Americans._ It seems like you're not just our problem... you're everyone else's problem as well." Wyatt scoffed, ready to speak but Harton beat him to the punch. "Leaders of the different territories on this planet," She turned to the leaders and the squirmed backwards in fear. "Be honest, who here only _condone_ the Americans?" She asked even throwing her sword out the door. "I am unarmed, so I have no way to threaten you. Be honest." The first person to hesitantly raise their hand was the delegate from the United Kingdom as the translators got to work and they eventually raised their hands in suit (except the Russians who proudly raised their hands without batting an eyelash). Harton looked back at the Red Ranger. "See? Would it be such a bad thing if this nation ceased to exist?"

"Now wait just a minute..."

"In a matter of fact..." Harton interrupted him before walking towards him and stopping right before him. The height difference was eminent because the Empress seemed to bordering 5''2 or so... a height shorter than Thalia but still, she was rather intimidating. "What has the state ever done for you? Weren't you thrown in prison and treated wrongly because of your mental state?"

Wyatt glared at the Empress. She was really starting to piss him off. "I don't give a shit about the state! And I cannot blame other people for my downfalls. I can blame my dad for messing me up but I can only blame myself for messing up my ownown life. And you as well. You had a right to blame every single person who had a hand in the destruction of your planet... but that woman-" he pointed in the direction of Madame Dupree's limp body. "Now that was the last lifeline that our rotten country had to redemption. Now who is to blame?"

Harton glared at the boy before holding out her hand and having the sword out the door fly into her hand and the spectators from behind her shrieked at the sight but Harton could barely even care at this moment. She held her sword out, advancing towards Wyatt who walked backwards out the door, into the forests. "You have made your stance clear."

"And I am willing to die for it." Wyatt hissed.

Harton placed both hands on the handle of her sword and swung it downwards and Wyatt ducked under it but missed her foot coming into his stomach. He coughed as he felt that heavy blow to his stomach before being rolled to the side by Harton's foot. She waved her sword down but Wyatt summoned his shield quickly and blocked the blow. "Then prepare to die." Harton pulled the sword away from him and held it out, leaving Wyatt the space to stand up. She took a step to the side and Wyatt followed suit in the opposite direction, making sure they do not move out of alignment from one another. She glared at him but her expression ended up softening and she smirked before charging forward. She leaped into the air, slamming down before Wyatt. Wyatt immediately swung his shield's spiked end at her but she ducked, and did a kip up before swinging her sword from that angle, causing Wyatt to reel backwards from the blade. The Empress proved to be faster than Wyatt anticipated because once she landed like an agile cat, she pounced for him with rapid, violent swings and as Wyatt struggled to block them, one actually hit and cut through his shoulder, even ripping the spandex and drawing blood.

Wyatt dropped, holding at his shoulder to see blood on his white glove before looking up at Harton stunned and the woman in question giggled. "Is that all you can do, Red Ranger?" She smirked before pulling ahead and rushing for him and Wyatt spun to the side quickly, catching her attack from the side with his shield before pushing her back. He lunged at her but she quickly jumped over and swung her blade downward, releasing a electric wave of energy with Wyatt dropped his shield for quickly before pulling out his blaster, loading it with the neutral canister and firing, neutralizing the attack. Harton landed on her hind legs before standing up again and charging.

* * *

The alarms started blaring crazily back at the Galactic Investigation's Covert Operations division, pulling the focus away from Thalia's manic episode. Finley, Dante and Morgan had a very bad feeling about this and Dante quickly rushed to the monitors to see a video feed coming in. "You're online." Dante said.

"This is Cadet Jameson from the G.I. taskforce." The cadet who whispered looked frantic, breathing heavily as fear shown in his eyes. "As of this moment, I am the only surviving member of the taskforce sent to guard the delegates."

"Huh?" Dante gasped and Finley and Morgan's eyes widened in fear.

"What happened to the others... and where is Wyatt?"

"Wyatt is somewhere in the forest... fighting against the Amysthean Empress." At this, the three were immediately filled with intense fear. She's here... on earth?

"Are the delegates okay?" Finley immediately asked.

"I... the Secretary of State is deceased." He said and Dante stepped back from the console, covering his mouth in shock, Finley dropped her head and ran a hand through her hair and Morgan froze in shock. "I am sorry, she overpowered us when the Red Ranger stepped out into the forest for a few minutes."

"We'll be there." Morgan said, cutting the feed. He then looked at Dante and patted him on the shoulder. "We... need to go on, Dante. Wyatt needs us and we need to keep moving. She hasn't won yet."

"It... feels like she has." Finley said, sitting down on an ottoman. "She's... always one step ahead of us. How? We were so careful! How did she find the safe house?" This was the first time Morgan could see Finley on the verge of tears as her eyes watered up. "I... we can't win this one."

"Finley..."

"We can't!" Finley yelled, utterly tired and drained. "Just look at us... look at us!" She furiously wiped at the tears that managed to escape her eyes. "It's hopeless. She's too good... she's fucking everywhere and we can't stop it."

"That's enough, Finley." Dante said sternly, shocking even Finley. His expression hardened and he looked pissed to eternity's end. "I have had it up to here with her shit too but does it look like I want to give up? Aren't you the one who accepted to be a Ranger first? Aren't you the one who kept going on and on about us finding our purpose?"

"That was before-"

"Before what? You realized how hard it is?" Dante scoffed. "Is the army brat herself scared? Well guess what? We're all scared! But I am not going to stand to the side and let that little witch kill us all. I am going to Wyatt and I am going to help him. Who is with me?"

"I am." The three turned to a new voice in the room as Thalia walked in.

"Thalia?" Morgan questioned. "Didn't Stanton take you to the medical quarters under lockdown until your physical examination?"

"I slipped out." Thalia said. "I... have obligations. My problems can wait."

"Thalia, no." Finley said.

"You have no right to tell me what to do if you're chickening out." Thalia said.

"I'm with Finley on this one," Dante said. "You're in no state to be fighting."

"I can't sit cooped up in that small room, thinking over and over again about what happened." Thalia said. "I need to get this out of my system and we all need to help Wyatt." Thalia said before taking Wyatt's coordinates and heading for the door. "Who's coming with me?" The three looked at each other before following her out.

* * *

Wyatt felt the strain of fighting with Harton who looked as if she was barely breaking a sweat. Night time had already fallen and everything was dark around them as their fight moved into deeper parts of the forest. Harton's suit was blinding as she ran quickly in the moonlight, emitting light on it as she landed attack after attack in Wyatt's direction without giving a moment's breath. Wyatt pushed himself past his limits fighting this woman. She made Rontico seem like a toddler and Dunvall; a walk in the park. He noticed that she was dominant with her left hand, but she did tend to change sword hands depending on what her tactic was. That alone, made Wyatt scared of her strength. She may have been short and slender, but she was no joke. Her built even contributed to her speed, something that Wyatt was struggling to keep up with.

Harton launched herself forward, waving her sword in a lightning quick array of attacks that Wyatt blocked with all his might and speed, pushing her back then launching his shield as her. Harton blocked it but as it spun against her blade, Wyatt took the moment to use her distracted state to attack with his limbs as he pushed forward in a fast sprint to kick Harton but the Empress sensed the attack coming and used the spinning shield to her advantage, raising her sword to let the shield reach the level as Wyatt's hand and she pushed against him. Wyatt caught the shield but lost his footing and fell onto the ground. He looked up quickly and gasped as he saw Harton thrust her pointed sword downwards at him and he blocked and dodged the stabs before rolling up to his feet and reeling backwards quickly at her fast attacks.

He then landed against a tree with Harton still attacking him and he blocked her sword twisting it with his shield while using his free hand to steady himself as he lifted his feet up to kick Harton and momentarily distract her before spinning around with his feet in mid air then planting them back on the ground and throwing his shield which she blocked and threw back at him which he caught.

Harton paused, looking at him and despite not being able to see the pained expression on Wyatt's tired face, his panting told her all she need to know. The Empress looked at him and grinned. "You're fast. Looks like I underestimated you, Red Ranger. You have grown to be a formidable warrior in these past five months and that is quite the feat." She sheathed her sword and stood back. "Sadly... that does not compare to years of experience as a warrior." She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Stand up, Red Ranger. Stand up and show me you have what it takes to be clad in the colour red." She stared at Wyatt and using his harsh pants and the way he seemed fixated on his direction, she could tell he was angry.

 _Fuel his anger, Harton..._ She heard a whisper in the wind and went along with it. "Finally, I feel the fire that burns in your veins. By all means, don't hold yourself back and I promise not to do the same." Wyatt looked at her with a glare etched onto his face before standing and picking up his shield. And with a shout, he charged for the Empress once more.

* * *

Since Wyatt had taken the Megazord and the teleportation technology had not yet been fine tuned to land in a specified location in woody, secluded areas, the remaining four Rangers had to take a helicopter all the way to the area of the safe house in West Virginia. Besides, the helicopter needed to pick up the remaining delegates.

Once the plane landed, the Rangers immediately rushed out, running in the direction of Wyatt's coordinates.

* * *

Dunvall had a bad feeling rumbling in the pit after arriving on the ship and searching for Harton in all the usual places, seeing that she was no where in sight. He sighed in frustration, deciding he would have better luck finding Rontico and he found him in his workshop. "Where is the Empress?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He pointed to the map before scoffing at him. "You're stupid lover." He hissed in annoyance and Dunvall cursed immediately and moved towards the teleporter and Rontico's voice stopped him. "Don't even think about it, she's as smart as she is crazy. She blocked movement going out of the ship. I have it re-activated but it will only be functional in 24 hours." Dunvall was far to frustrated to deal with her at this moment in time. It was as if she was barely thinking anymore.

"Then how in all seven hells am I supposed to..." He stopped, sighing before putting his hand on his chin and thinking of a way off the ship to retrieve the Empress. "I'll take the ejection pod."

"You'll take a while to get to earth." Rontico said.

"I can manipulate the speed of the engines." Dunvall said. "I can get there quicker and her get her here before she does something stupid." He said as he moved towards the door.

"Good, we've come too far to mess up." He commented and for once in his life, Dunvall actually agreed with Rontico.

* * *

Exhaustion started to set in, his knees started to buckle and his joints were aching more than he could imagine. Fighting Harton was no joke and now, Wyatt felt like he was near his limit. Harton propelled herself from a nearby tree and rushed forward, as agile as a cat, avoiding all of Wyatt's now weak attacks. He was gasping and panting for air, his movements were sloppier and sluggish. "Ah... are you tired already?" Harton commented as she backed away before raising her hand up, blocking the rays of the moon that was now shining down on them. She looked at her hand, cocking her head to the side. "It has been... more or less than an hour. That was admirable. Never had a had such a rush like since fighting a long time ago... regardless of whether I was at my fullest might or not." She then put her hand down. "But it's so sad." She stretched out her neck to the left, then the right and finally backwards as if to remove all the kinks that were there in her muscles. "How I'd love to see you mature so that we can battle at our fullest but sadly, you are not in the pipeline of my plans." She raised her sword. "So, my apologies... you must die." She pushed forward in a sprint and Wyatt picked up the last of his strength to mirror it and he raised his shield to block it but her sword cut right through it, propelling Wyatt backwards with his broken shield a ways from him.

He was completely open and Harton took this advantage before leaping into the air with her sword raised over her head and she lowered, slicing across Wyatt who let out a loud cry before falling to the ground and de-morphing. The fight took everything out of him. He was battered, bruised and bleeding in many places but still, Wyatt could not see himself dying. Wyatt had hated himself so much and wished himself dead many times but now, the fact that he had a purpose to live and continue, he did not want to throw his life away.

He could not die. Not now.

He stood up, barely even stable in the knees and Harton looked at him with a raised eyebrow, the back of her blade resting across the back of her shoulders. "You stand... when you have no fight left in you?" She shook her head. "Please die heroically... not pathetically." Wyatt moved forward rather sluggishly but Harton kicked him in the stomach and he fell back down. She shook her head at him. "You Power Rangers never know when to stop." She placed her foot on his chest, holding him down. Harton sheathed her sword and raised her hand, a blue electric current circling her hand. As she was about to land her hand, she was distracted by a blast of energy in her direction and she jumped out of the way, away from Wyatt as he started to fall into unconsciousness with only the sound of familiar voices.

* * *

Harton looked up to see the four remaining Rangers run over, unmorphed with one of the female rangers falling quickly to her knees to Wyatt's aid. She looked darker than the shorter one. Harton assumed she was the Silver Ranger because the Yellow Ranger was shorter. "Wyatt!" She exclaimed as she shook him, checking if his pulse was still there.

"Don't exaggerated." Harton rolled her eyes. "I hadn't gotten the pleasure to ending him personally yet."

The Silver Ranger looked up at her and in the moonlight, she could see water lining her eyelids. She looked angered and Harton smirked. "You little bitch!" She unsheathed her scythe. "I swear to God-" A taller, darker male stopped her from lashing forward, shocking the smaller one.

"I know you're hurt, Fin." He said to her. "But the last thing we need is to take her on alone... if we're going to defeat her."

"I like this fire you Rangers emulate." Harton commented, planting her sword in the ground and leaning against it, revealing that how short she was to the Rangers that the hand guard actually reached above her waist. "If circumstances were different, we would have been great friends."

The other girl looked annoyed by Harton and scoffed. "I'm guessing you're the Empress-who-craps-lightning." The other girl said. "You don't look so tough."

"You're a small, frail woman." Harton commented. "You should know that looks can be deceiving in terms of strength."

"We don't care if you're ten feet tall or two feet tall." Dante said. "You're not welcome here and we're sending you back to where you came from."

Harton looked at the Rangers and giggled. "How cute. You children can't kill. How precious. Your leader didn't seem to be hesitant however to the idea of getting rid of me. Perhaps, you're weaker."

"You're not going to get to our heads with your mind games." The tallest male said. "We're better than that." He was the first to morph into his Gold suit. "And we are going to make sure you regret messing with us." The other three followed suit, morphing as well. Harton looked at them and smiled. She never thought that this would be so fun and entertaining. She should leave the ship more often.

"Four against one." She commented. "How exciting but very well, I take the gauntlet." She pulled her sword from out of the soil and raised her free hand, electricity emitting from her had and the Rangers were ready to move out of the way but a ring of fire formed around them, enclosing them into an arena and now, they could finally see everything and each other clearly. "Forgiving me for setting the light; four against one is a little unfair especially when it is this dark and I need to see you." She then got into a fighting position. "But anyway, we can begin."


	33. State of Emergency (II)

**Episode 11: State of Emergency**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Aftermath**

* * *

In all of the Rangers' minds, they could not help but stop to think of all the things that could go wrong now that they were facing the master mind herself. The light from the fire showed them her face clearly. They could already tell she was short but now, they saw the youthfulness as well. This made her seem even more lethal than they ever imagined... because never had they imagined that such a young person would have such a ruthless prowess.

"What?" She asked. "Have you lost face?" She pointed her sword at the four. "Here's the gauntlet. If you don't make the first move... I will."

The Rangers unsheathed their weapons and charged for her. Harton smirked before charging as well. She moved with quick, precise steps and flung her sword around with great ease. The Rangers were actually stunned by her strength after they actually felt her sword come in contact with their weapons. Thalia was pushed far backwards after Harton's sword came into contact with her crossbow after being brought to her knees and pushed along the forest floor. Morgan aimed to move next with his spear but Harton twirled round to face him, raising one leg high enough and bringing it down and pushing him to the floor using his spear. She raised her sword but Dante was coming in fast with his axe, swinging furious blows at her and Harton only did the minimal to dodge them before ducking under one of his more stringer, unbalanced swings and kicking him in the back. Next was the Silver Ranger and only she showed promise like the Red Ranger had. She was the only person who made Harton think before she moved.

Finley swung her scythe at Harton which Harton ducked only to be surprised by Finley switching the weapon to a different hand and attacking her from below. Harton staggered backwards, digging her sword into the ground to stabilise her before dropping to her knees. She raised her hand to her cheek where Finley's scythe had managed to scrape and recoiled it, seeing a bit of blood on her fingers. She giggled before standing. "Silver Ranger... or should I say, Finley Coetzee. Very impressive." Harton said as she raised her bloodied fingers to show. "You really are a warrior from this planet."

"I don't need your compliments." Finley said as the Rangers regrouped around her. "Next time, none of us will miss."

Harton smiled. "I'm almost tempted to wipe out your compatriots and battle you one on one." Harton said. "You are very... intriguing to say the least."

"Like we're going to let you fight Finley alone." Thalia said.

"Yeah!" Dante agreed. "We're a team and-"

"Guys..." Finley said rather abruptly. "I think you should stand this one down."

"What?" Morgan asked. "Why?"

"Don't tell me you're actually listening to her!" Thalia exclaimed in outrage.

"You heard what she said... " Finley said. "If I let you guys go on, she might kill you."

"She's playing with us!" Morgan yelled at the Silver Ranger. "She's played with us before! Don't let her get into your head."

Finley looked at the others before looking at Harton who had a mischievous smile of her face. She then turned to look at Wyatt's figure on the ground, his face illuminated by the bright orange glow the ring of fire surrounding them produced. She could not let the others become like him... or worse. "I'm sorry guys." Finley muttered before charging forward on her own.

"Finley!" Morgan called after her, ready to chase after her with the others but Harton's hand was faster. She raised her hand and fired a large ray of electricity at the three behind Finley and it hit them critically, causing blinding light to spread out in a circumferential motion. Finley was blinded momentarily but felt a cold chill run down her spine when it all went silent. She turned back and saw Dante, Thalia and Morgan on the ground, all demorphed and unconscious. "Guys!" Finley cried before abandoning her weapon and rushing for them. They were all out cold and barely breathing.

"We cannot have them interfering with our little match now can we?" Finley was angered by the sound of that voice speaking. She was so enraged that she took out her blaster and fired at Harton who dodged before pouting. "No one likes a cheap shot." Finley quietly stood up and walked away from her friends, towards her scuthe that was lying on the ground a few feet away from Harton. She wordlessly looked at her before picking it up. "What? Nothing to say?" Harton taunted but Finley paid no mind to her. It was as if something had taken over her and the force of it felt like a caged lion, rattling against the bars, waiting to be freed. The fire in her veins caused her to focus solely on all her loved ones she had hurt so far, all the families she destroyed and all the people she whose lives she ruined. She was done feeling sorry for her. And with that thought in mind, she charged forward.

* * *

Potter cannot remember the last time G.I. was in this great state of pandemonium. Maybe when Keith and his team had gone missing after a mission gone wrong. But that was more of the silent, chaotic kind of environment. This was a lot more mobile and frantic. Everyone went over to the landing bay where Taskforce S was safely letting the surviving delegates board off the plane before unloading Madam Dupree's dead body. Panic ensued rather quickly.

"Jo!" Potter turned to her little brother. "Control your people." Joseph looked at her and Potter could see the cracks start to show. He looked tired and weary. Before, if you told someone he was aging closer to thirty, they probably would not believe you but the weight of his responsibilities have begun to act. Potter sighed before taking charge. She placed her index and middle fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle, calling everyone's attention. "How the hell are we supposed to cope in times of crisis when y'all leave your stations just to traumatize yourselves? Everyone that isn't Taskforce S, return to your stations and await for further orders from your captains now!" She said and just like that, people immediately dispersed back to their different sectors of the ship.

"Thanks Chass..." Joseph murmured so low that Potter almost did not catch it.

"Go to your quarters." Potter said. "Clear your head, watch some TV and get some tea while you are at it. You are in no state to lead. Alarik will be the de-jure head while you are gone." She then turned to Taskforce S. "Taskforce S, where is your leader?"

"Reporting for duty, sir!" He stepped forward to Potter with a salute.

"At ease." Potter said and he dropped his hand to his side. "Where are the Rangers? What is their status?"

"Unknown." He said.

Potter raised an eyebrow at him. "Unknown?" She echoed. "What do you mean unknown?" He bowed his head and Potter sighed. "Get your men patched up." She ordered and they moved out of the loading bay, leaving Potter to deal with this mess. She whipped out her communicator. "Alarik, what are our chances of reaching the Rangers in Maryland in record time?"

"Considering the fact that our morphing genes are literally destroyed, I'd say getting on that plane." He replied.

"Malek!" Potter whined.

"Chass, unless we take the thirty minute plane ride, there's no way of us getting to them in time." Alarik said. "I'm working on getting them back here via teleportation but they are in uncharted territory making it harder for me to locate. Give me some time."

"And what do you suggest I do until then?" Potter asked.

Alarik sighed. "Have faith in their abilities."

* * *

If Harton was impressed before, she was very intrigued right now. Even though the Blue, Yellow and Gold Rangers were nothing worth noting, the Red had given her a decent fight and the Silver was quite the challenge. Harton was far from her fullest in regards to her fighting merits but the fact that she was putting in a lot of effort fighting her was something.

The Silver Ranger was fast, agile and quick to think. She was not strong... far from it but Harton found that it was much like her. Harton was not as strong as Rontico and Dunvall due to her size and height but she used those flaws to her advantage.

Harton parayed away from Finley who had shot forward with her scythe in hand before turning on one foot and aiming a kick at Finley who dodged. Harton took her chance and moved forward. She grabbed her by the hand and flipped her over but Finley steadied herself before landing on her hind legs then proceeding to do a sweep kick.

Harton leaped back before advancing full speed ahead, swinging blow after blow at her but Finley dexterously dodged every single blow. She looked to Finley and noticed that she looked tired. They had been at a deadlock for some time now but from her fighting skills, she did not expect her to tire out this quickly. "Excellent fighting skills." she commended. "Sadly, you have poor endurance."

"Liar." Finley rebuked.

"I don't believe I quite follow." Harton pointed out.

"Don't try to trick me, Harton." Finley said.

Harton huffed. "Very well then, let's carry on." she said before raising her sword. Finley moved forward and Harton side stepped out of the way before swinging her sword at Finley which Finley rolled under. She raised her scythe to stop another oncoming attack but Harton added more force, pushing down her sword until the blade cut through her spandex on her shoulder and drew blood from her skin. Finley let out a wince before pushing Harton away and standing up, grabbing at her bloodied shoulder.

"One blow and you instantly become a weakling." Harton spat. "How pathetic." Finley rushed forward to attack but the pain and blood loss were making her unsteady. Harton flipped onto her hands in the form of a hand stand and moved out of the way before kicking Finley in the abdomen.

Finley hissed before falling to her knees. "Did I not tell you?" Harton said before raising her foot and stomping it onto her back, causing Finley go let out a grunt and bee pushed flat to the ground. She cried as she felt Harton's boot digging into her vertebrae. "You're skill is strong but your heart is faint... not because you are tired but because you get easily frustrated."

Finley used her strength to push her off and get up but Harton grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She leaned forward until her mouth was at level with Finley's ear. "You and your friend want to save your people but can barely save yourselves. This land is mine." She pushed Finley into the ground before standing up and raising her sword. "You Rangers are admirable... but you are finished as well." Finley turned onto her back, seeing Harton's sword raised high in the air. Prepared to manouvre out of the way, Finley was shocked to see Harton's sword pushed out of her hands and clatter onto the ground before turning into a snake.

Harton was grabbed from behind and constrained. "What? Who dares—"

"That's enough, Harton!" Harton seemed fearful after hearing the voice of her perpetrator. Finley looked up and in the light of the flames, she could see Dunvall.

"Dunvall?" Finley questioned.

"Greetings, Silver Ranger." Dunvall said.

"What are you doing?" Finley asked in confusion. Were they not on the same side?

"I'm just about curious of the same thing..."

"Silence!" He barked at the Empress and she yelped before submitting into silence. He looked forward to Finley who was struggling to get up. Dunvall looked down at the Empress before dropping her back to the ground and walking over to Finley. He wordlessly held out his hand to her and the Silver Ranger was confused. "You can either struggle to get back to your feet or allow me to help you."

Finley looked at his hand then up at him. "Why are you helping me? You're one of them."

"But my humanity and common sense is in tact." He said. Finley was skeptical at first but upon remembering all the times she had encountered Dunvall, she accepted his hand and was lifted to her feet. "I apologize for the way she has been behaving. This was never our intention to begin with. We are out for justice... not blood." He turned around and went back over to Harton before picking her up to her feet rather harshly and doing something with his hand that turned the fire off. "I'll see to it that she sees sense before we finish the mission we were meant to carry out." He turned around and dragged Harton into the forest, leaving Finley stunned and confused.

* * *

"Let go!" Harton cried as she battled against Dunvall who was practically hauling her back through the ship to her throne room. "You cannot treat me like this! I demand you to let go of me." Dunvall hissed in annoyance at her whiny behavior and could swear that he has had it up to here with her.

"Of course, Empress." Dunvall said through gritted teeth before throwing her towards the ground. Normally, Dunvall would never treat anyone this way, especially her but he was angry and she had forced his hand. She landed against the ground and groaned after the thud resonated through the room. She then forced herself up and glared at Dunvall.

"How dare you treat me this way!" She hissed at him. "I am your ruler!"

"And I have told you one too many times, if you act like a dirty brawler then I will treat you like a dirty brawler." He calmly said.

She looked at Dunvall in disbelief before laughing at him. "A dirty brawler... Me? Are you intoxicated?" Dunvall only stared at her, resisting the urge to really kick the life out of her. "I am the Empress. You dare compare me, the strongest warrior in the milky way, to a dirty brawler?" Dunvall said nothing before shaking his head and turning around to walk away. The Empress got agitated. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She rushed forward to raise her hand at Dunvall. Before she could strike, Dunvall stopped her hand and twisted it behind her back. She winced at the act and Dunvall pushed her away.

"Then draw your sword and prove it to me." Dunvall said. "Show me greatness that you don't even have." Harton glared at him before unsheathing her sword and rushing forward and raising her sword to strike but Dunvall easily unarmed her, with her sword sliding across the room.

She tried to be quick in drawing her sword back towards her but Dunvall was quicker, kicking her hand and pushing it down under his foot, hauling her to the ground. He raised his sword and lowered it, stabbing her in the shoulder while keeping his foot down on her arm on the other side. She let out a scream, trying to free herself from this.

"Will you not ask for mercy?" He asked, twisting the blade causing her to scream even more. "You have no shame in going after blood when you cannot prevent your own from being shed." He took his foot off of her and drew his sword out of her body and she gasped, panting before turning round and holding her bloodied shoulder. "You call yourself the greatest, remember who taught you all that you know." He scoffed at her. "There is no such thing as the strongest. There will always be someone able to defeat you. And even then, the weak can come out as strong." He sheathed his sword before turning on his heel and walking out the throne room and straight into the brute who looked incredibly amused, clapping his hands.

"What a show! What a show!" He said with happiness in his tone. "I didn't know you had it in you!" Dunvall only looked at him, ready to walk away but Rontico stopped him. "Don't be blue. You did an excellent job putting that brat in her place. She needs to understand that when you do unnecessary things, you will face the consequences... even if you are the ruler."

Dunvall let out a sigh. "For once, you and I are on the same page." He said before finally walking away.

* * *

Spirits were down back at G.I. as all the Rangers sat quietly around Wyatt's hospital bed, staring at their leader with only the sound of the BP machine beeping as well as his breathing that the respiratory machine facilitated. The Red Ranger looked battered to an inch of his life. By the time they had gotten him here, he was barely breathing. If things could have gone any other way tonight, Wyatt could have died... any of them could have.

After teleporting them back, all of them were quickly taken to the infirmiry. Morgan, Thalia and Dante suffered no injury because Harton had simply rendered them unconscious. Finley had to go in for treatment for bruises, flesh wounds and the like while Wyatt took most of the damage. And it only clicked to the young Rangers now that death was a possibility. Up until now, their battles had been life threatening but with the way they pulled through each and every time, they thought things would remain that way.

Sadly they were mistaken.

The door creaked open and Potter poked her head in. "You guys have been here for hours. You should go sleep." The Rangers did nothing to move. No one even bothered to acknowledge her. She sighed before entering the from. "Guys... staring at him isn't going to wake him up."

"We should've been there..." Morgan was the first to mumble and Potter looked at him. "We really screwed it up this time, huh?"

"So much has gone wrong today..." Thalia said.

"And it's all our faults." Dante said.

"You guys did nothing wrong." Finley said. "I should have double checked with the taskforce operatives when I had the chance and I shouldn't have let Harton get to me–"

"Finley, stop taking the blame." Thalia huffed. "We all messed up. Can we even win?"

Potter looked at them and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, you can." She said. "Ask any Ranger alumni and they will all tell you that they had reached this... brick wall in their life and they will tell you that at one point or another, they wanted to give up. But they will also tell you that they are glad they didn't. You guys are one of the toughest bunch I have ever seen ask these years, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will get stronger."

"But Harton–"

"Guys," Potter interrupted Dante. "This is the first time you have fought Harton mano-el-mano... but I can assure you this is not the last, and the next time you fight her won't be the last either. No Ranger has ever defeated their foe on the first try or the second try our maybe even the third... but someday, they did... and so will you." She smiled. "Just have faith. We've all been there." She felt a yawn escape her. "I don't know about you guys, but it has been a long day and I personally need my beauty sleep."

The Rangers exchanged glances to one another before standing up and following Potter out and all the way to their command unit. They were all silent on the way back and Potter did not expect anything more. This was their first major battle.. an uphill one at that, the one where you always lose. But Potter knew that they are bound to win one day.

She used her fingerprint to access the door and let them all in. Inside, Hendrick, Alarik and Stanton were watching the early morning news on the monitor. The door closing with a resounding thud called Hendrick and Alarik's attention who turned to see the four Rangers and Potter present. "Ah, you guys are here." Hendrick said while Alarik paused the monitor. "I take it medical went well."

Thalia was suspicious. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why did you pause the monitor?"

"We just wanted to pay attention to you guys." Hendrick shrugged.

"But it is late and you guys look tired." Alarik said. "You should get to–"

"The military declared a state of emergency." Stanton spoke up in a booming voice that made the room grow incredibly silent. Not only did it stun the young rangers but it stunned his teammates as well. "Starting from 8am, military commander Austin Seymour will be in charge of state affairs until further notice."

"Like a coup or something?" Dante asked.

"A coup can't happen if no one is in charge so the military can just skip into place." He explained.

"Stanton!" Hendrick hissed.

"They deserve to know." Stanton shrugged nonchalantly.

"But not–"

"Yes, now." Stanton stood up. "We forced them to partake so they have every damn right to ask questions." He turned to look at the Rangers. "But not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Finley asked.

Stanton wore a sombre look on his face before speaking. "I am relieving you of your duty."

"What?!" The Rangers all exclaimed in shock and even their mentors were stunned.

"But Joseph–"

"My decision is final." He interrupted Chassity.

"Look, if it's because of today, we promise it won't happen again!" Dante cried. "We'll work harder and–"

"That isn't the issue."

"Then what is?" Morgan angrily exclaimed before descending down the metallic steps, approaching him with rageful steps. "Are you going to replace us with professionals who can get the job done?"

"Of course not." He said.

"Then what is?" Morgan demanded.

Joseph sighed. "I took your lives away from you."

"What?" Morgan questioned in confusion.

"I took your lives away from you." He repeated more forcefully. " We appointed you to solve other people's problems... while you kids have problems of your own and that was not fair of me. "

"But–"

"Morgan, a few weeks ago, you attacked a reporter. Dante thought TROOPER was a killer bot out to get him, Finley lashed out at Hendrick, Wyatt froze when his mother started working with the cops and Thalia attacked her mom just a few hours ago." Joseph explained. "And you know whose fault is that? Mine! Because I was stupid enough to appoint kids with their own damn problems and forced them to ignore their own problems for a bunch of greedy asshats whose greed put all of us in shit!" He noticed that he was shoutung now and decided to calm down.

"You kids should focus on getting better." He said. "I've turned off your morphers and it should be completely off by tomorrow. My old team and I will take over where you left off."

"Jo–"

"No questions asked." He tightened his stance.

"Wait..." Thalia spoke up. "If we won't be Rangers anymore, where will we go... back to prison?"

"Of course not. Kennedy fell after the scandal and so the inmates have been sent to other states but even if that were an option, I'd refuse to send you back there nonetheless" Joseph said. "I said I would take care of you and I meant it. Wyatt and Finley will return to their families."

"You're sending me back to my father?" Finley exclaimed in shock.

"I contacted your brother Ezra instead." Joseph said. "He will take care if you. But he did say that your father would like to tell you something."

"And what about me?" Morgan asked.

"The Hussein's have agreed to take you in." Joseph said. "Al, I talked to Savannah and she agreed on taking Dante in."

"Savannah?" Dante asked.

"My wife..." Alarik clarified, glaring at Joseph. He was not against taking Dante in, he was quite glad to be but honestly this was a very ridiculous way to go about everything.

"And what about me?" Thalia asked.

"You will stay with me until further notice." Joseph said. "Your condition is still rather fresh and it would be best at look into it now before I ask your uncle if he would be able to take you in."

"And my mother?" Thalia asked.

"We will see what to do about her." Joseph sighed. "I'm very sorry but my hands are tied. I'd rather have you hate me than have you lose yourselves all in the name of this stupid fight."

"But Comm–"

"My decision is final." He said before walking towards the metallic steps, up and out the room, leaving the Rangers and their mentors utterly surprised as to what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of those episodes that are mainly action with very little content which is why it was this short. I felt two chapters was enough to push the situation forward and address the problems the Rangers are facing personally (i.e Thalia), together, (i.e. the seriousness of the Amysthean threat) as well as the change in the state of D.C. now that the governing system is completely in shambles.**

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers: Covert Operations**

 **With Stanton's new decision to have the Rangers removed from operative status, the Rangers get a taste of what life may be like once they leave G.I. and have a major epiphany. Meanwhile, the four remaining former Rangers heading G.I. fear that them taking up arms once again may be more counter productive than Joseph thinks.**


	34. Operative Status: Removed (I)

**Episode 12: Operative Status:** **Removed**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Going Home**

* * *

"Are you insane?" Joseph must admit that it was the first time he has heard Rhode openly yelling at him in a while but of course, the circumstances were far away from evoking nostalgia in him. All his former teammates had cornered him in the Robotics lab where he had been submersing himself in his work all morning. "Do you know how fucking stupid your idea is?"

 _Swearing…_ Joseph thought. _That's a rare one._

"Adrianne, calm down." Potter tried to calm her down because at this point, all of them were caught of guard by her vulgar speech.

"No!" She affirmed. "I have been quiet this entire time, minding my own business and none of you even thought of talking some sense into him? If you haven't, tough luck because I will."

"Rhode!" Drewmore interrupted her, bringing everyone to attention. "Arguing is going to get us nowhere. He's already done the damage so we may as well see what more he has to this plan."

"Hendrick is right." Alarik sighed before turning to Stanton. "So, what is it that you had planned? Who is going to replace the kids?"

"Like I said yesterday, we are." Joseph said closing the hatch to the robot he was working on before cleaning the motor oil off his hands.

"He is officially insane." Adrianne sighed, shaking her head.

"Now I'm on her side." Potter said. "You do realise that our morphin genes are as good as dead? And not to add onto that, our morphers are out of power so not only do we risk the chance of killing ourselves in the process or anyone surrounding us."

Joseph only looked up at them before shaking his head and standing up, walking to the his cart where his tools were. "Joseph… I get that you feel guilty about the kids and I understand why you want them out of the fight and I respect that. But, we can't replace them even if we wanted to." Alarik said. "Can't you speak to some fellow past rangers and see if any of them can-"

"We're replacing them and that is final." Joseph said. "I've been working on a way to get our morphers recharged and I manage to boost it up to thirty percent."

"Thirty?" Potter asked incredulously. "Do you really think that will be enough?"

"Well, back when we were Rangers, thirty percent lasted us about… two or three months." Drewmore recalled.

"Not you too!" Rhode huffed in annoyance. "Are you seriously drinking the crazy kool-aid too?"

"If he has managed to override the morphin access and get our morphers to work then-"

"And what about our genes?" Rhode interrupted Alarik.

"Our genes will only react if the morphers energies run low." Joseph said. "So we don't let them get to a critical state."

"We fought Nellitum in a critical state which is why our genes are messed up." Potter said. "Besides, this isn't a freaking space brute we're talking about. This is a sneaky teenage girl with the psychology of a serial killer."

"Which is what will make it easier." Joseph said. "Because Nellitum's tactics are far different from Harton's, we will use less energy in the process and the energy in our morphers will last us longer than three months."

Now even Potter sounded a bit convinced. "I don't know…"

"Really, Chass?" Rhode hissed at her and she raised her hands in defense. Rhode could now say she was entirely stupefied. "Are you all mad?"

"Adrianne, it's not like we have any choice." He said.

"We do," Rhode said. "And it is those heartbroken kids getting packed up and ready to go God-knows-where."

"Those kids need help." Joseph said.

"I was helping them!" Rhode exclaimed.

"But I wasn't." Joseph said. "In actual fact, none of us were. You were just prolonging the effects. You weren't helping them at all."

"Excuse me?" Rhode questioned, the offense she had felt eminent in her voice.

"Adrianne…" Joseph said, drawing back her attention. "These kids have problems. They need to focus on themselves and getting better before they can do anything else. They had their childhoods taken away from them because some people didn't give a damn about how they feel. But I do. We all do. If we let them carry on, all they will do is destroy themselves in the process. I don't care if you don't want to fight anymore. That is your business. But I will even though I don't want to. I cannot call some other alumni Ranger to fix this mess. It will make the kids feel like I'm replacing them and that's not why I let them off. So don't fight, I don't care." He turned to the others. "Who will fight?"

They looked at each other and Potter let out a sigh. "I will." She said.

"And so will I." Hendrick nodded as well. They looked to Alarik who looked rather skeptical.

"I… don't think I can, guys." He shook his head with a sombre look on his face. "But… I will help you I whatever way I can."

"Thank you, Malachi… everyone." Joseph nodded at him and all faces turned to Rhode who was still as vehement as before.

"Good, go die then. See if I care!" She said before turning on her heels and stomping out of the lab.

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake." Utara said as Harton got up after she dabbed a wet cloth on the Empress' face. "Greetings, my Empress."

"What happened?" Harton groaned as she sat up but hissed at the pain in her shoulder. Utara bit her lip but was caught off guard by her crying child. She bowed in respect as she stood up and went over to her baby whom she left playing on the mat. "Utara?" Harton called out to her as she picked up her baby.

"Yes, my E-"

"When did you stop calling me Harton?" She asked immediately, catching the Amysthean lady off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" Utara asked.

"It's funny; how we stopped being equals... because I know it happened some time in the past but I can't exactly pinpoint when it happened or when it started feeling normal. I remember when we were younger and we used to play outside the castle walls every now and then, get in trouble and be scolded at." Harton sighed. "That seems like a lifetime ago. You even got married and you have a child."

"Well, you have changed too." Utara bounced her baby to soothe him. "You are the Empress and one of the fiercest this side of the galaxy."

Harton let out a scoff at that statement. She was not about to start thinking that way again, especially after the way Dunvall out her back in her place. Harton bit her lip. "I... don't even know who I am anymore." She sighed. "Where is Dunvall?"

"You cherish him a lot, don't you?" Utara asked.

Harton sighed. "... But at this point, I don't think he cherishes me."

"Are you being ridiculous?" The baby started to wail again and Utara groaned in annoyance.

"Let me hold your kin." Harton said and Utara looked skeptical. "My arm is fine."

"Very well." Utara sighed before letting her carry Plonare and he seemed to calm down completely. "You had always been great with children."

"I'm surprised I still have effect." Harton said. "Even though I have become a monster, they still don't pick upon that."

Utara frowned before sitting back down. "You are not a monster, Empress."

"I am, Utara." Harton said. "I did something terrible and for the most part, I wasn't even aware that I did it." Harton sighed. "What I did yesterday, feels like a dream when I look back at it but in all honesty, I may have compromised our entire situation. Hell, I may have compromised even our survival as a race. I'm half expecting those earthlings to show up with a declaration of war."

"Empress, is there... something that may have... coerced you into doing that?" Utara asked.

"That would be making up excuses for myself." Harton said. "I need to face the consequences of my actions... and that means facing Dunvall."

"I can assure you, he doesn't hate you." Utara said. "Quite the opposite actually. But right now, rest. You'll face him later."

"Too early." Harton said, motioning to his figure by the door of her chambers where he had walked in. "Utara, can you excuse us?"

"Of course." Utara reached out to take the baby but Harton refused. "But Empress..."

"He is the only guarantee I have that you will return." Harton teasted. "I need my friend, not my hand-maiden."

Utara rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, I will get the kitchen maidens to prepare us something and we will gossip the day away until you feel better."

"Just like old times." Harton chuckled.

"But the baby comes with me." Utara said before teasing in a low voice. "His eyes are still innocent."

"Take him and leave." Harton said and Utara laughed before taking Plonare and walking out of the room, giving a respectful bow to Dunvall before leaving. Dunvall entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning Your Excellency." Dunvall bowed and Harton frowned at his proper way of addressing her.

"I guess I lost my right of normalcy with you." Harton said but Dunvall ignored her comment and went on.

"I have come to inform you that the government has changed exactly in your favour." He said. "Should we continue with the plan of action or do you have something else in mind?"

"I want to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday." Harton blurted out. "I don't now what came over me and I know you are angry at me and-"

"Harton." Dunvall interrupted her, grabbing her attention. "I want you to be officially inaugurated as Empress."

"Huh?" Harton was confused.

"I have a theory." He said as he sat down where Utara was seated before him. "Aklestal was the one that influenced you earlier. It's happening."

Harton sighed, shaking her head. "Of course. Being a ruler always comes with... that perk."

"Making you familiar with Aklestal may reduce the chances of you being... possessed like that." He explained. "But it will increase the chances of him consciously influencing you." He stood up. "The state of D.C. is calm so we may continue or plans some other time. I'll leave you to rest." He turned to leave but Harton clutched onto her wrist.

"I'm... deeply ashamed of what I did." Harton said. "I just wanted to you to know that. I put everyone at risk."

Dunvall looked at her and sighed. "Don't think of me as a saint." He said as he sat back down. "I have made mistakes, betrayed people... and the odds of me doing it again are not slim."

Harton shook her head. "You would never do that." Dunvall simply looked at her before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Get some rest." He whispered to her but before her could pull away, Harton placed her hand at the back of his neck, keeping him back. "Utara will be back any moment."

"You spur the moment yet you cannot fulfill it?" Harton asked with a teasing smile.

"I already broke too many rules as is." Dunvall said.

"You broke them once, you can break them again." She said. "But I suppose you're right..." Harton pulled away before bowing. "My apologies." Dunvall nodded before standing up.

"I will come check on you later." He said before walking towards the door. Her pulled it open and saw Utara waiting very close to the door.

"Pray tell, just how many rules have you broken?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Harton giggled while Dunvall glared at her. The exchange was most definitely going to be something goofy. Utara and Dunvall have never liked each other, it was kind of boring seeing them be civil to each other these past few weeks.

"You have always been a clown." Dunvall commented.

"And you have always been a gigolo but I'm glad the Empress is holding down your leash." He rolled his eyes at her before leaving. Utara giggled before hiking Plonare up a bit higher on her side before entering and closing the door behind her.

"The sex must be stellar if he is that gutted for me cutting the time short." Utara bluntly said.

"Utara!" Harton hid her face in embarrassment and her friend simply laughed at her.

* * *

"So we're relieved of duty just like that?" Finley gnawed on her lower lip before nodding and Wyatt sighed. He had woken up earlier the next morning but his body was still in immense pain. "Well... I guess he was tired of us failing." Wyatt let out a tired sigh but Finley felt that he was getting the wrong message from his whole ordeal.

"It's because we're not well so-"

"Isn't that the same as us failing?" Wyatt asked. "We let this stupid part of ourselves get in the way. Truth is, even I don't think we're cut out to be Rangers."

"Wyatt!" Finley whined but the Red Ranger shook his head.

"No, Fin. We have to start thinking about ourselves if we're ever going to help anyone." Wyatt said. "We're a danger to others in the process. If Stanton will be able to pick up where we left off then we should let them. They are experts."

"Yeah but..." Finley paused, wondering how she would voice her concern over their mentors taking over. She knew that it was impossible for them to hand over their morphers to other people because the powers bonded to them permanently until they themselves died. They had a system before of power transfers but they abolished it after they learned ways of developing newer morphers without a hassle especially since power transfers were very dangerous. Alarik had once explained to the Rangers of how Ranger tech was constantly evolving from what it used to be. In retrospect, using older morphers were more dangerous than newer ones because they were less stable. And what made Finley worry even more was that their mentors had the worst end of the stick.

Their morphers - despite them not being the first Ranger team - was the first prototype morphers ever to be made. The foe they faced breached the Morphin Grid and stole what was known as the Eltarian Star which powered the Morphin Grid and without it, it rendered all Ranger teams at that moment in time useless. The only option they had was the prototype morphers Zordon and their foster father created because it was not powered by the Morphin Grid. Rather, they broke five gems out of the Eltarian Star and infused it to create the morphers. What was so dangerous about that was that the Eltarian Star in a whole had a core that kept the flow of power going on through and through similar to how the heart keeps the body running. When they broke off gems from the ore, it only possessed a certain amount of power to last long enough. What made it more dangerous was that it bonds with the user so once the gem is depleted, the user is depleted as well and dies.

Alarik explained that the creator, Zordon, was the first user of the White Morpher but after his fight with his foe, Rita Repulsa, the gem depleted until his life force was almost none-existent which is why he was kept in a power chamber as a floating head- to conceal the very little life force he had left. What if something like that happened to them?

"Finley?" The girl woke up from her reverie as Wyatt stare at her with concern.

"Nothing... I... guess you're right." Finley said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked and Finley turned around.

"I'm going to pack." Finley said. "My brother, Ezra is coming in a couple of hours to get me."

"So soon?" Wyatt asked rather shocked and Finley nodded.

"What about Dante and Thalia?" Wyatt asked. "Morgan came in earlier to say goodbye too but you know how he is with the whole... emotions thing."

"Yeah.. Morgan left already." She said with a small frown. "He was the angriest out of all of us so it was... expected. Well, Thalia will be here for the meantime due to her condition." Finley said. "Rhodes will... probably look into her a lot more closely and Dante will probably go when Alarik goes to meet his wife since he'll be staying with them until further notice." Finley let a small smile. "You didn't think we'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

"And what about me?" Wyatt asked and Finley's face fell.

"Well... I asked Hendrick this morning and he said that since you are still injured, your mom will come and get you on Wednesday most likely." She said.

"So... this is it, huh?" Wyatt asked and the Silver Ranger nodded. She turned to leave but as soon as she placed her hand on the door handle, she paused. "Fin?" Wyatt noticed Finley's hesitance but he was shocked as she turned around, moving back towards Wyatt's bed before sitting down by his side and grabbing him into a hug. Wyatt guffawed a little at what was happening but calmed down when he heard Finley let out a sniffle.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." She admitted, burying her face into his shoulder.

Wyatt stopped thinking and reacted, wrapping his arms around her midriff despite the pain in his arms. "I'm..." He stopped before deciding to correct himself. "We're going to miss you, we're going to miss each other." Finley nodded. "I'm never going to forget you guys."

"Yeah, me neither." Finley said before pulling away. She smiled at him before shocking Wyatt even more by leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, making him freeze still and his heart race. "Thanks for everything." She said before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving behind an utterly stunned Wyatt who was too slow to react when Dante came in a few moments afterwards and yelled _buddy!_ before engulfing the Red Ranger in a huge bear hug.

* * *

Thalia knew she was not supposed to be there but she couldn't help but be curious. She had navigated her way through most of the ship, looking for Rhode to see what she would do next. Their command center was now locked and Thalia was forced to spend most of her day in Rhode's office which was depressing. Thalia never realized how much she hated being idle and it only showed now.

It was when she heard grunts when she was suddenly intrigued as to what was going on. She moved a bit further into the halls until she found an opened door. She peeked inside to see Drewmore, Potter and Stanton sparring in against a G.I taskforce. Thalia had a feeling that she was supposed to move away and continue down the halls but she was mesmerized by them. The fact that they were veterans must have registered to her that they were amazing fighters but knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

Potter was incredibly fast and the way she used her elbows and knees were really impressive but it made plenty of sense. She was small and less stronger in comparison to the two but she needed to keep the playing field leveled. Drewmore was with size but he used his head for most of it. Drewmore seemed like one of those cautious fighters who would strike when necessary but the fact that he was so tactical and quick made him seem much more skilled. Stanton was crazy good as well. He was a mixture if both Potter and Drewmore but was a lot more forward and precise than the other two.

Thalia watched the taskforce go down like flies as the three fought against them and Thalia was amazed at how quick, nimble and strong they were. Now she understood why they were being replaced. As Joseph brought another taskforce member down, he noticed Thalia at the door and gave off a little smile before taking another down. He then motioned something to the others and made his way to where she was. "Were you looking for me?"

Thalia was a bit dazed as she stared at him but shook her head. Ever since the incident with her mom, Stanton was becoming less and less scary or creepy to her but it was getting harder and harder for her to speak to him and she didn't understand why. Maybe because she understood where that outlet stemmed from. She could remember a bit of her childhood and the fearsome parts of it that she had sworn to forget were involving his doppelganger. "I was looking for Rhode..."

"She went out for the day." He said, reaching for the back of his neck to wipe the sweat away. "She'll be back soon. Don't worry about it." She nodded. Joseph raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to make fun of me? You're awfully quiet for a Turunen." He sighed. "If you're angry about us taking your place..." She shook her head almost immediately. "Then what's the matter?"

Thalia shook her head. "Go back to your training."

Joseph looked at her before shaking his head. "Well, I need to keep you occupied instead of having you wander around. Come on." Thalia was a bit surprised but nodded before following him slowly from behind. It was silent for most of the walk but Joseph spoke suddenly. "I didn't want to relieve you guys of your duty." Thalia looked up to see Stanton's back before looking back down. "I understand if you hate me... But I did it for you guys." They entered a secured quadrant of the ship that Thalia never recognized.

As she wondered where she was, Stanton placed his key card against the lock and let it scan before it was affirmed with a beep sound and the door slid open. "Come in." He said as he walked in and Thalia walked in after him. She noticed the furnishing inside the room and it clicked to her.

"You live here?"

"I can't sleep in my office now, can I?" He said as he put the card on the table. "You'll be staying here until Rhode clears you. I'd have you stay with her or Potter but Rhode lives with her father off the G.I. ship and Potter insisted she stay in the taskforce quarters since she won't be staying long."

"Where is she going?" She asked.

"Back to Thestile and Mornicus." Joseph explained as he entered the kitchen to get water. "Her husband is there so..." He came back out and handed her a bottle of juice. "Feel free, alright? This is only temporary." She nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a ring at the door.

"It's open." He said as he cracked open his bottle of water.

"Joseph, I have a proposal for..." Aleister said as she came into the room but stopped short of seeing Thalia. "Oh... She's still here."

"Aleister, whatever it is, make it quick." He said.

"Can we discuss this in private?" She asked.

Joseph looked at Thalia then back at her. "Thalia is part of G.I. What is there that you would want to discuss in private now that you see her here?"

"I would not like interference in this discussion." Aleister said.

Joseph raised an eyebrow at her. "Aleister, I am very busy man right now."

"Five minutes." She said. "You will not regret it."

Joseph nodded before gesturing to her to follow him outside before the door slid shut behind them. "What is it?"

"I took the liberty of preparing a profile of myself and four of my best men." She claimed, trying to give him the folder and Joseph raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to replace the Covert Operators?" He asked.

"Well, in times like this, I don't see the harm." She said. "Taskforce G is the best combat team in G.I. so it would make logical sense to pick your next team from there given the situation at hand."

Joseph shook his head. "Aleister, your taskforce is on probation... But now, I'm thinking of putting it under review."

"Really?" Aleister looked hopeful.

"Yes... There are some rotten eggs that seem to have forgotten their place." He said and Aleister was now utterly confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm well aware of the stunt you pulled that caused this whole mess." He said. "They posted some of your men in the sewer that day and you refused to cooperate. That's the reason why the status of security was breeched that day."

"But... Josep—"

"It's commander to you." He corrected her sternly. "You sabotaged your own team just to get ahead and that is inexcusable. Remember your place, Ms. Aleister. If I was looking for replacements for them, which I am not, I would have started looking in the janitorial section or the likes rather then any of the top taskforces."

"So this is how you belittle us?"

"No, this is how you belittle them." He clarified. "There's something that those kids have that you lack and that is sacrifice. Those kids may have been weaker or less intelligent in combat or even problematic in your eyes, but they have that one special element that Rangers need that many lack– sacrifice. Remember how I found them, Aleister. How _we_ found them because you were there. Would you have done the same when if you were them and not obliged to save?" He shook his head at her. "Starting from tomorrow, taskforce G will be temporarily courses until the review its finished. Pray to your ancestors that everything is alright in your division."

He turned back around to get into his apartment, letting the door slide closed behind him. He looked around to see Thalia was missing until he noticed a balled up figure on the couch, fast asleep. Joseph watched for a moment, feeling the guilt build up again. Sometimes he wished that decisions were easier to make and less painful to get over.

* * *

"Welcome Morgan." Oscar said as Morgan passed the threshold with a duffel in hand. Morgan looked around the entryway and he could have sworn nothing had changed about this house. It still looked the same and it still felt the same. He always had that warm, homey feeling when he walked in through the doors like he was at home. Technically, Mr. and Mrs. Hussein were like a second set of parents to him but considering what Morgan did to his first, he did not believe he had any right to claim family members. "What's the matter?" Oscar looked at Morgan and Morgan looked to the oldest Hussein child. He had certainly grown since the last time Morgan saw him. He was now a firefighter, a far cry from the wimpy nerdy college boy he once knew so he was sturdier and bulkier. Morgan frowned as he realised that the odds of him getting a mundane job is next to zero now. Before, Morgan frowned upon the idea of becoming a police officer like his father but now, he knew that getting into something like the police force seemed slim.

... Not that Morgan would want to; Dr. White and her crazy saga had made him cringe at the idea.

"Nothing man," Morgan said. "'Thanks for taking me in bro."

"Anytime." Oscar smiled as the two engaged in a handshake.

"And I'll be out of your hair once I get my feet on the ground." He said.

"Morgan, we're family." Oscar said. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like." He took the duffel out of his hands. "Is this all you have?"

"Pretty much." Morgan nodded. When he had come out of prison, he literally had nothing but along the way i staying in G.I. he was provided some civilian attire. He had the privilege to get more but it was never important. They always lazed about in their training uniforms so what would be the point of a ton of civilian attire they would rarely wear?

"Alright man," He nodded. "You'll be using Yasmin's old room since it's the only room not be-" Oscar paused as he realised what was wrong with this reasoning. The house next door used to belong to the Rockdales and they were the same but mirrored in structure. Yasmin asked for that room when they were younger because she wanted access to talk to her best friend as much as possible; and that best friend was Nadine. As a result, their rooms were similar so Oscar wondered whether it was a good idea to put him there. "Or you could switch rooms with me."

"No, I'm fine." He said. "I'll take Yasmin's room." Oscar looked skeptical but took his word for it and nodded before taking the bag upstairs, leaving Morgan in the walkway. Morgan sighed before walking into the living room where Tessa and her mother were seated, talking and sewing together. Tessa was the first to notice him before getting up and running over to him.

"Morgan!" She exclaimed before engulfing him in a hug. Morgan smiled as he hugged her back. "Welcome home." His smile fell off his face the instant she said those words but he quickly hid it as she pulled away and looked up at him. Morgan knew that this would never be his home. Even for years as they grew up as neighbors and best friends, he never considered this place as home even though he spent most of his time here. G.I. felt like home to him for the slightest moment because he belonged.

Now he no longer had a home.

* * *

Thalia woke up with a scream as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She panted as she tried to calm down from her dream. It has been ages since she had a bad dream about her childhood. The memories of being starved and locked up and overworked flooded her mind and she sighed, hugging her legs close to her chest to give herself some form of solace only to find that she... was covered in a soft fleece? "When..." She looked at the fleece awkwardly, wondering when that was put on her. All she remembered was falling asleep on the couch.

Her surroundings started to make itself more prominent to her once she could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. She slowly picked herself up to her feet but felt a bit of a chill coming on and she picked up the fleece, wrapping herself in it. She started to walk towards the kitchenette too see the Commander cooking. "Oh, you're awake?"

Thalia nodded but realised how stupid that choice was considering his back was turned. "What are you making?"

"Rissoles." He said. "Are you allergic to shellfish?"

"No..." She shook her head. "Didn't know you could cook."

"I was one of the only people who would stay when my mom was cooking." He said. "Adrianne and me. The others were always too lazy or too busy- or at least, Malachi was always too busy."

She nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, the rissoles are in the oven and I'm done sauteing the potatoes." He said. "You can help wash vegetables for the coleslaw." He looked back. "You can fold the blanket and leave it on the stool." He noted and she nodded before following his instructions and then moving forward to the sink where the vegetables are. She picked up the cabbage and looked at it.

"Wait... how do you wash this?" She asked.

She saw Joseph turn away momentarily from the potatoes he was sauteing. Thalia was half expecting him to give her that look Finley would give her that said: 'you are straight up effing me, right?' but he started to laugh, shaking his head. "Hey! Don't laugh!" She huffed at him. "I never had a cooking encounter before I got to G.I."

"I could tell." He said, turning off the heat and taking the potatoes off. "Your mom didn't look too big on cooking."

"She wasn't." Thalia said as she opened the tap to fill the sink with water. "She had a new chef each week because she got bored easily. But to me... food is food so, I doesn't give a fuck as long as it's yummy in my tummy." She paused to close the water. "Where... is she... my ma?"

"She's in New York." Joseph said. "Doing a modelling contract as if nothing happened. I ordered her for mind erasure."

"And the stab wound?" She asked.

"We tried our best to patch it up but we're not magicians."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Considering that I am running and intergalactic organisation, I have to be on top of everything or it will all fall under." He said.

"Ever have any help?" She asked.

"All the time." He said.

"From who?" She asked. "You're literally everywhere."

He looked at her and shook his head before dawning his creepy grin. "I am everywhere." He said with an eyebrow wiggle before transferring the potatoes to another dish. Thalia watched him and for the first time, she could see right through him. It was a front. And that's when she realised that all of it was a front.

"What happened to you... ten years ago?" She asked.

Joseph was confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as she dipped the cabbage in water. "Hopefully, I'm doing this right."


	35. Operative Status: Removed (II)

**Episode 12: Operative Status: Removed**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Old Heroes, New Problems**

* * *

"This is amazing!" Alarik exclaimed to the others as he scanned through a computer fine with the other former Rangers in the room. "The vitality tests show that your genes have evolved due to the amount of morphine infused with your chromosomes and now, you seem to be more resilient to the effects of our old Blade Morphers."

"Sweet." Chassity smiled and Drewmore sighed with relief. "Now I can use that thing without fear that it will kill me."

"Despite the positive vitality, it is important that you don't push yourself too hard." He emphasised. "Remember, that if the effect of morphine accelerates your hormone action too much then your systems can shut down so make sure you demorph immediately when you start feeling strain."

"I have a daughter." Hendrick said. "The last thing I need is to leave her when she needs me most."

"Let's go finish up training." Chassity suggested to both her teammates.

"Wait... I need to run one more test with Joseph just for confirmation." Alarik said and the three looked rather confused but complied anyway, with Potter and Drewmore leaving the room.

"Let's begin." He said. "Shirt off." Joseph looked sceptical but complied anyway before letting Malachi run some tests.

"Joseph, are you sure you wanna do this?" Alarik asked the commander as Stanton put on his shirt after examination. One of Alarik's biggest concerns regarding their old morphers and whether they can be utilised was Joseph. Once they found the cheat to charging their morphers, they could easily morph and fight but during vitality tests, Joseph's was not looking as good as Potter's and Drewmore's.

"Yes." Joseph said. "If I don't do it, who will?"

"Well..." Alarik huffed. "Your vitals did drop drastically after the last battle."

"It's been years." Joseph said. "I have recuperated."

"Jo..." Alarik tried but Joseph simply walked off without. Malachi sighed, shaking his head before heading back to his console.

* * *

"They are really good. Got any twos?" Thalia said to Wyatt as they played Go-fish together. Today was Wyatt's last day at G.I. headquarters and being that she was the only person left, she wanted to have one last quality time session with her old leader before he leaves.

"Go fish." He said and Thalia nodded before reaching out to the card pool "Well, I guess we expected it. They are the professionals. Fives?"

"Fish." She said and Wyatt drew a card.

"Is Stanton treating you well?" Wyatt asked.

"Mm," She hummed alongside an affirmative nod. "He is very sweet."

"Sweet?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her. "There's a word I thought you would never use unless in regards to ice cream."

"Well, I just did." She said before looking at her cards. "Tens?"

"Go fish." He said. He looked intently at Thalia. "Will you be fine here alone?"

"I guess I will." She pulled out the card and showed it to Wyatt, revealing a ten before placing it in her stack. "Have you thought about what you are going to say to your mom?"

"No..." Wyatt sighed. "I'm terrified, even. The fact that she met her son and didn't even know it was him... Where do I even start explaining to her."

"Well she seems like a nice woman." Thalia said. "I'd like to meet her someday."

"With the way you keep claiming to be my future ex wife, you'll definitely put some unwanted ideas in her head." He chuckled, realizing that their running gag—as annoying as he found it – was coming to an end. He expected a joke from Thalia but she looked serious. "Thalia?"

"I like you, Wyatt." Thalia admitted. "At least... That's what I thought."

"What?" Wyatt chuckled but from the look on Thalia's face, he could tell it was no laughing matter. "I... I... We... But... I... Pluh... Whi... Huh... Bleh?"

"I think I broke you." Thalia said with a light giggle but Wyatt was shocked beyond belief.

"Wh... Wh... Why... M... M... me?" He asked.

"Because... You treated me with decency." She sighed. "I was never around a person of the opposite gender without them trying to move in on me; from teens to older men to even married folk. Remembering so much about my past has made me realise that I never had a male friend who doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of... sexualised object. So I looked to you, because you never tried to make advances at me."

"Bu... But Dante –"

"Doesn't even know what BJ is, remember?" Thalia laughed. "I'd corrupt the poor boy, he wouldn't even stand a chance." Wyatt let off an amused smile.

"And Morgan?" He asked.

"Morgan..." She trailed off before shaking her head. "He is a dick I have learned to accept for his asshole tendencies." She said.

Wyatt nodded. "Right... So... What made you change your mind?"

"You... I suppose." She said.

"Me?" She nodded.

"You like Finley, don't you?" She asked and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" Wyatt asked. "I don't like her like that."

Thalia nodded. "At least you don't think you do. But you were always taking care of her, always talking about her or speaking to her. It surprises me because she is the most capable out of all of us yet you still protect her. It's amazing."

"But–"

"You won't understand it today or even tomorrow because you have never experienced love or longing before but someday you will." She said. "Take me for example; falling for guys I know I can never have all the time when that one person who treats me well comes along. But when you realize it... Promise me one thing."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Be open to it." Thalia said. "At least for the girl's sake; Finley or anyone for that matter." Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a beeping noise from Thalia's watch. Rhode had given it to her to make sure she is on schedule for therapy sessions and medication administration. She was being seriously monitored but she knew she needed it. She was more of a danger than even Morgan and Dante combined and she needed to get better soon. "I have to go to see Rhode now." She said as she stood up.

"Um, Thalia..." Wyatt pulled a book from under his bed before handing it over to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just in case they do decide to replace us, that book has designs for a power up I was working on." Wyatt said. "Give it to Alarik. I'm pretty sure he would find it helpful." She nodded. "Goodbye, Natalia." He finally said.

Thalia smiled. "Hyvästi, Wyatt."

* * *

"I forgot how good of a cook you are." Finley looked up to see her brother Ezra getting seated in the small table by the kitchenette. "Did you sleep well?" Finley nodded but he looked unconvinced. Ezra was like a male carbon copy of Finley, some even thought that they were twins at times despite the five year gap. Ezra was even as tall as her – but that helped his case considering that Finley was pretty tall for a eighteen year old girl. "You haven't said a word to me since I picked you up. Are you okay?"

She nodded before serving him part of the omelette on the plate and giving it to him. "Thank you." He said. Finley took her own and sat opposite of him. "So... How was it? Being a Ranger?"

Finley looked up at him. "It was difficult." She took the bread plastic from him and took out two slices. "But... It felt like I had purpose. Now? I really don't know."

Ezra sighed. "I could find you work in the force again. You were one of the top tier cadets." She shook her head. "Why not?" She said nothing as she poured her tea into a cup. Ezra sighed. "Well... Let's say grace, then." He held out his hands and Finley took them in hers. Ezra then closed his eyes and began to pray but Finley only watched him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "... Amen." He ended.

"Amen." Finley echoed before pulling her hands away and digging in.

"Oh... The tea is finished." He said as he took the last teabag.

"I'll buy some." Finley offered. "Malleys is just around the corner."

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked and Finley nodded. "Okay... But don't talk to any strangers."

Finley let out a small giggle. "I'll be fine."

Ezra said. "I know. I don't want to lose you again."

Finley frowned. "I thought you hated me... Because of... You know..."

"Can we not talk about Henry?" He said. "He hurt you and yes, you did some bad things too but you're my little sister and you matter more to me than anything else. Alright?" She nodded. The two continued to eat.

An hour later, Ezra left for work but left Finley some money to do grocery shopping. Finley had gotten ready and was about to walk out the door but as soon as her hand touched the door handle, she stated to pant with an anxious feeling rising in her chest. She slammed the door closed before rushing back to where her room was and searching her bags frantically. She sighed with relief once she found the black material. She looked at it closely then at her face in the mirror before she started to fold it.

* * *

"Increase the motor speed." Alarik said to his helpers as they sat in one of the labs. "We're testing the horsepower within the pistons."

"Yes sir." They said and Alarik frowned. When he used to work in these labs, he always used to tell them not to call him sir. It has been months since he worked this division and he didn't feel as comfortable.

"Dr. Alarik?" Alarik turned around to look at his junior scientist. "The transformer is overloading with power." She said.

"Reverse it." He said. "Turn it off, transfer the coils to make it a step down transformer."

"Yes sir." She said and he sighed before walking off. He heard a knock against the window next to the door of the lab and turned to look at it before seeing Thalia wave over to him. Alarik smiled before walking out of the room.

"Thalia, came by to say hello?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Are you on your way to see Rhode?" She shook her head.

"I came to see you, limpy." She joked and Alarik scowled at her. "First impressions always count. Just saying." Alarik rolled his eyes. "Here." She showed him the book.

"This is Wyatt's." Alarik said as he took the book.

"Yes... And he wants you to have it." She said.

"Me?" He asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Just in case you want to replace us." She said. "He has some really cool power ups he was working on and it could do some good."

Alarik frowned. "Thalia, we're not looking to replace you guys."

"You say that now but when push comes to shove, you should consider." She said. "We won't be angry, we support any decision you guys make." Alarik looked down at the book before opening it up and seeing ask the sketches and designs that Wyatt made.

"This... Looks incredible." He smiled sadly.

"Of course it does." She said. "This is our fearless, scaredy-cat leader we're talking about." Alarik nodded. Thalia looked up at him as he went through the book. "Hey, Al?" He looked to her. "How's Dante doing?"

Alarik looked down for a split second before smiling. "He is fine. He is adjusting but he is doing well."

Thalia smiled. "Well, I'm glad. He was the one I was worried about the most." Her watch beeped and she looked at it. "I have to take my meds." She waved goodbye at him and began to walk away. Alarik's smile faded as he felt guilty take over for lying to her like that. For fooling all of them like that. He looked down at the book.

"Those kids... Deserve better." He sighed sadly.

* * *

A short, blonde lady sighed as she stood next to a door, unsure of whether to enter or not. She sighed before knocking and then entering. "Dante?" She peeked in and v saw the former Blue Ranger sitting in a corner, reading a book. She had borrowed them from the library yesterday because Malachi had told her that he loved philosophy books. He looked up at her and said nothing. "I'm about to start making lunch. You haven't eaten since morning. Any requests?"

"I'm not hungry." He muttered before turning back to his book.

The lady slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the blinds and opened it, letting light in. "Don't..." He moaned at the light stinging his eyes.

"I can't let you read in the dark." She said before opening the window as well to let air in. "You'll damage your eyes."

He said nothing and turned back to his book. The blonde huffed before going over to him and sitting next to him. "What are you reading? Das Kapital?" He said nothing but she could tell from the cover. "It was one of my favorite reads in developmental studies class back in college; how this man predicted how society would evolve into what it is today." He said nothing. "You can continue reading it downstairs." She said but he didn't reply. "Dante..."

"Would you just leave me alone!" He screamed at her, taking her aback and when Dante realized what he had done, he started to hyperventilate and the lady was worried.

"Dante?" She put her hand behind his back and started to try and soothe him like she was adviced. "Calm down, it's okay." She tried her best to coax him. "Breathe, okay? Just breathe." He started to take deep breaths, trying his best to calm down as he clutched at the book.

"Wh... Why?" He choked out.

"Why?" She echoed. "Why what?"

"Why am I still alive when I don't have a purpose?" That had caught her completely off guard.

* * *

"Ah, Empress! Welcome back." Rontico greeted Harton as she walked into the throne room before sitting down, ignoring him the entire time. "No greetings?"

"First of all, Rontico; I apologize for not being there when I was supposed to and moving onto a different plan without your consultation." She said. 'But I hope you do pray to your ancestors. "

"I'm not follow–"

"Next time you call me a brat I bluff you not, I will make sure you will chew on your own excrement as you wallow to your death." She said in a menacing tone. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Excellency." He grumbled. "So... What is my mission today?"

"Nothing much." She claimed. "A simple scavenge for information. Do listen very carefully... Because this next stage is very vital to our plans."

"You have my unwavering attention." Rontico grinned.

* * *

"I called Rhode. She's... pissed but she is on her way. Are you okay?" Alarik asked the blonde over the phone and she nodded. "How is he?"

"Calm." She said. "Watching cartoons."

"Really?" He asked.

"I found your old Jetsons video tapes." She said. "Didn't know he would love it so much."

"Well... he has had a traumatic childhood so... he is rather underdeveloped mentally in terms of social interactions despite being a genius so it makes sense." She silently nodded listening to his explanation. "Look, I'm sorry..." He said with a sigh. "I'll be back soon. I didn't mean to..."

"Malachi." She sternly said, calling his attention. "I really don't mind him staying with us... I'm just concerned with whether he minds."

"But Savannah-"

"I'm just not sure if you guys are making the right choice here; removing them from the team." She said. "I can't help but think of how the others feel."

"But... they were all rather fine with it..." Alarik said with difficulty.

"Because they probably thought that they weren't good enough." She said.

"They need to get better." Alarik stressed.

"But they're not ready for society yet." She said. "Malek , you've been in rehab before. You know how hard it is to land back on your feet after a crash."

"Well this isn't like that!" He stressed.

"Yeah, well it's worse because they have no idea where to land!" She started getting angry at her stubborn husband. "Do they even know where the ground is?"

"Bu-"

"Babe, you are talking about children who have barely faced the realities of society even without their problems." She sighed. "Just look at Dante. He has been locked up his entire life and you want to leave him out to world now?" She said and the other line of the phone was silent. "Malachi, I know how you feel but did it ever occur to you that them being Rangers was the best thing that could have happened to them... because they started to slowly fight their way back into society?" The silence continued. "I'm really with Rhode on this one; this is a bad idea. Only three of you guys can fight because Rhode thinks this is a bad idea and you can barely lift your own morpher without getting traumatised by fear."

"But-"

"Have you checked Jo's vitals?" Malachi was silent once more. "You didn't?"

"He doesn't want to." He said.

"You guys are idiots." She scoffed.

"It's not my fault he's stubborn." He sighed. "It's the only part of him that remained after that day on the stupid rig." There was a sound of alarms blaring from the other end of the line. "Yeah, I gotta go."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Attack, I'll talk to you soon." He said.

"I-" The phone hung up and Savannah looked at it in disbelief. "I love you too, honey." She scoffed at the phone in disbelief before placing it back in the receiver and turning to the living room where Dante was laughing at a gag in the cartoon. Savannah barely knew what was going on because she never liked this cartoon growing up. Even the subtlest idea as to what was going on was lost to her. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"It's really funny." He laughed. "You should save these tapes for your kid. They are going to love it."

"Kid?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat down on the couch next to where he was seated on the floor, next to the television set like a four year old. She actually thought it was really adorable.

"Yeah, you're having a baby, aren't you?" He pointed to her stomach. Normally, any woman would be offended if someone out right claimed that they were pregnant... provided they weren't correct.

"How did you know?" She asked. She was barely showing because it had been three months. She was not even sure if her husband knew. Malachi has been so busy at G.I. lately, he rarely comes home anymore so she never even had a moment to tell him. Now was the fact that her coach told her to stay at home and away from intense training for the health of her baby. She still did play tennis but not to the extent she normally plays at.

"I remember one of the luncheon ladies on G.I. being pregnant and you kind of... look like her in that sense." He said before turning back to the screen.

"You're very perceptive." She said. "Kinda wish Malachi was that."

Dante looked up at her with his big, wide eyes that were the equivalent of a child's. "Mrs. Alarik-"

"Savannah is fine, kiddo." She smiled softly to encourage him and he nodded.

"Savannah..." He tested it on his tongue. "Sorry for acting that way earlier."

Savannah smiled. "It's okay." She said. "You are still uncomfortable with the environment. You have been at G.I. so long and a strange lady is here."

"Well... I did take a while to adjust." He said, recalling back to when he had hated TROOPER with a passion. "It feels.. Felt normal." He corrected himself. "Kind of wish I was a Ranger again." Savannah sighed but said nothing as he went on. "What do I do now?" He asked her.

She tried her best not to look somber and smiled. "Someday... It will present itself to you."

* * *

Drewmore drove himself, Potter and Stanton all the way to the site of interference but the fact that it was an abandoned warehouse made the three a little uncertain. "Do we have the right place?" Chassity asked.

"After seeing the weirdness the kids faced, I think we're in the right place." Drewmore said as he unbuckled his seat belt. They stepped out of the car and Chassity who was sitting at the back unloaded their armaments, handing it go then individually as they geared up.

"Ready?" Joseph asked them and they nodded. "Hope you guys don't break a hip." He smirked before being the first to move towards factory.

"Psh! Cocky child!" Drewmore hissed and Potter smiled.

"Remember when we used to make fun of him for being young?" She mentioned.

"What I'd give to be twenty six again..." He huffed before the two followed Joseph towards the factory.

"Alarik, status on our position." Joseph asked.

"Markers are going crazy." He replied.

"Wouldn't be surprised if this is an ambush." Potter said only to be caught off guard by Drewmore firing his blaster at something only to see a Korcitron go down.

"Is it experience or are these bad guys predictable?" He asked as Korcitrons started to pop out from hiding spots in the bushes.

"And who might you be?" The Amystheian leading them asked. "I wanted the Rangers." Chassity rolled her eyes at him before being the first to shoot at him and he leaped backwards. "Hey! Where are my answers?"

"We owe you none." She said. "So leave before we force you to."

"Korcitrons!" He declared. "Destroy these imposters!" He claimed and the foot soldiers charged. The three charged forward as well. The three cut through the Korcitrons at a speed that Rontico failed to understand. They were the advanced foot soldier of their arsenal; not just regular Korcitroids yet these old people were taking them down without breaking a sweat.

"What in the world?" Rontico questioned. "Who are these people?'

Drewmore used mostly his arms and legs in combat, beating down any foot soldier that came his way. Chassity was more focused on using her blasters and she was quite skilled at using them, shooting soldiers at awkward but effective angles... Some of which were, dare he admit it, quite improbable. Stanton was using both his limbs as well as his arsenal to attack but he seemed to be more mobile than the two combined. He quick to move, quick to switch and even quicker to think. Soon, they took down there last one but Rontico had called upon more.

"Great." Chassity said as she fired at them. "They never run out."

"We should morph." Joseph said and the three unsheathed the swords on their back in unison before pulling out a cylindrical shaped gem from their pockets.

"By the power of the Blade," they claimed in unison before inserting the gem inside the handle if the sword and the blades glowed in different colours. "Crusaders of justice, arise." They stabbed their swords into the ground and at that moment, they morphed into their Ranger spandex.

"What? More Rangers?" Rontico gasped at the Black, Blue and Green Rangers standing before him.

"Trust me," Chassity smiled from behind her green helmet as she picked up her sword. "There are plenty more where we come from."

"Korcitrons! Get them!" He commanded and the foot soldiers marched forward while the three leaped into the air and landed in the very centre. Chassity used her blade in quick successions to beat the Korcitrons. Rontico observed that her fighting style was very unorthodox and akin to that of a brawler with the way she blocked attacks, used her sword and performed aerial stunts. Drewmore seemed less brutal to the fact and more calculating as he did use force but after long intervals. But the one who seemed to be the most calculating was in fact the Black Ranger who barely used his sword but had such precision and accuracy in his fighting style that he barely needed to use it.

"Who are these Rangers?" Rontico wondered in shock as he watched them dominate the best arsenal of foot soldiers they had before shaking his head and snapping out of the shock. That was the point of the mission – for these foot soldiers to be destroyed.

Rontico smirked before turning on his heel and walking away but this did not escape Joseph's eye. He moved away from the Korcitrons he had just taken down and charged for Rontico. He raised his sword and aimed for his head but Rontico raised his saber and stopped the blade from reaching him. "You impostors don't scare me." He cackled.

Joseph narrowed his eyes at him from behind his visor before breaking his sword from the hold. Rontico swung his sword at Joseph but he neatly ducked under each blow before he raised his leg and caught him by the torso before anchoring his hands on the ground then caught him by both legs before flipping him over.

Rontico landed on the ground with a loud thud and Joseph placed his foot on his chest, bearing down on his ribs. "What are you planning? Making us fight foot soldiers while you sneak off?"

Rontico let out a cry before pushing him off and quickly getting back to his feet. He grabbed his sword and swung at the Black Crusader but Joseph quickly disarmed him once more before striking him with his sword and pinning him to a tree. "Answer me..." Joseph said before turning him and throwing back on the ground then pointing his sword at his neck. "What is Harton's plan?"

Joseph was caught off guard by a blast from a different direction that hit him in the chest. He flew backwards and crashed into a tree before landing on the ground. "Rontico, are you do pathetic as to be taken down by him?" Joseph looked up to see a short woman in a hooded coat approach. "And who might you be? A veteran I presume? You fight like one."

Joseph made way to move forward but she made a blade out of energy in her hand and threw it, cutting into his shoulder. He let out a cry as he held his shoulder as the blade dissolved into him, making it even more painful. "Where are the regular Rangers we face? I had high hopes for them." She smirked before taking off her hood. "Couldn't stay out of the limelight for long, right... Joseph Stanton of the Blade Crusaders?"

"How?" He tried to force himself forward but another blade landed on his other shoulder and he was forced backwards, letting out another cry.

"I know everything about G.I." she said. "You don't think I would go into battle without knowing who my adversaries are? But because you are trying to get the rust off your joints, I'll throw you a bone as you earthlings say." She placed her hood over her head. "Those Korcitrons weren't meant to fight you... They were carriers."

"Carriers?" Joseph echoed in confusion. He tried to move forward but despite the pain stopping him, Harton made another blade using energy from her hand.

"Should I aim for your legs this time around?" She asked, challenging him to move and Joseph hissed at her, staying put. "Good boy! Now, take a look at the ground where you fought and tell me what you think." With that, she and Rontico flashed out.

Joseph was utterly confused and trudged back to where Chassity and Hendrick were. He watched as they finished off the remaining foot soldiers. Potter was the first to spot him. "Stanton! Where did you go?" She said before striking a Korcitron to the ground. He was about to speak until he noticed sparkly, glassy grains on the ground.

"Guys! Get out of there!" He warned.

"What?" Hendrick questioned but when he saw what he was looking for, he moved away from the Korcitron and grabbed Potter's hand and ran.

"Hey! What the..."

"Run!" He said as the three rushed out of the zone before it was engulfed in an explosion with high flames rising into the sky. The three were pushed forward due to the explosions and landed on the ground.

"What was that?" Chassity questioned.

"No clue..." Hendrick huffed. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "What about Jo?" She turned to her other side to see the Black Ranger demorphed, unconscious, bleeding from both shoulders. "Jo!"

* * *

Morgan was standing near the baseball field where he used to play as a kid. Morgan had to stay incognito for a while because he was still rather wanted by the community for the ranger stunts but staying in at home was driving him crazy. He decided to go out for a jog but everything felt suffocating and he has no idea how to get a sense of relief. He moved towards the bleachers and planted himself on the ground as he watched one of the kids hit a home run. It was only then when Morgan realised that it has been eight years. He is literally twenty years old and was the equivalent of a dead beat. Time flies when your in prison... And if made perfect sense to him now on why there is such a thing as second offenders.

He remembers having conversations with his father about how black guys in the neighbourhood who are released from prison are bound to go back because they can't leave the life of crime. _Maybe because laws holding back offenders barely leaves them no choice..._ Morgan thought with a scowl. Compared to fending for yourself outside, prison provided shelter, food and if you know your way around inside, you can easily live a stress free life without someone looking to kill you. And with the death penalty gone, no one feared jail anymore.

But Morgan would never stoop so low; partly because he didn't believe in harming for any ulterior motive, and partly because he would be sent to a mental institute because he still has issues. He had Rangering to prove to him that he had so much potential in him to contribute to the world. And surprisingly enough, he was no longer bitter about the removal because he realised that if not then, they would have been dismissed eventually. They weren't going to stay fighting Harton forever, and then what would they do? Morgan decided he was going to dictate his own life.

"Were you waiting for me?" Morgan turned to see Tessa after being brought out of his reverie as she jogged over to him.

"I was just curious how much this place changed." He said.

"Has it?" Tessa asked and Morgan shook his head. Tessa looked at him curiously and sighed. "So... you hungry?"

"Hmm?" Morgan hummed in response.

"Let me go grab my coat." She smiled at him before going back in the direction she came from.

* * *

"Well, is it that time of year where I say this was a bad idea or I told you so?" Rhode said to her foster siblings that were holding ice packs to their sore joints and Chassity glared at her while Drewmore raised an eyebrow at her. "I see Tweedledum and Tweedledee... Where's Tweedle?" She turned her attention to Alarik who was at the console, skimming through some files.

"He is with Kepler." He answered.

"He got hurt?" She tutted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Adri-sweetie," Chassity let out an exaggerated sigh as she put down her ice pack. "Your little brother is hurt. You could be a little bit sympathetic about it."

"He brought it upon himself, why should I be?" Rhode scoffed.

"Because he is suffering and you may not agree with him and his decisions but it's not like he is doing it over his own expense." Potter snapped.

"So because he makes bad decisions, I should be supportive?" She scoffed.

"Rhode, get out." Drewmore suddenly said out of the silence, drawing everyone's attention to him and that phrase alone made the tension in the room excitement l extremely thick.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out." He said "If all you are going to be is insensitive and mocking about it then you may as well leave. Jo has already done the damage and we can't do anything about it. So unless you have solutions rather than making the situation worse than it already is with your useless 'I told you so's' then you may as well go."

Everyone looked to Drewmore then to Rhode and the back and forth continued until Rhode turned on her heel and left the room. "She... Still hates you?" Chassity asked, breaking the silence that followed afterwards.

"If she does then I really don't care." He said. "We're adults for Christ sake. It's about time we grow up and get over it." Despite the harshness in his tone, he seemed genuinely annoyed. Chassity and Malachi looked to each other but said nothing. "Al, what's wrong with Jo?"

"Huh?" He questioned. "Until Kepler gives the re–"

"I wasn't born yesterday, bro." Drewmore interjected. "You've been calling Stanton for a heck lot of vitality tests than me and Chassity. Something is wrong with his morphin genes."

Chassity turned to him in expectancy after hearing Drewmore speak and he sighed. "You always were the perceptive one." He said. "Joseph's anaemia has... Evolved with his morphin gene."

"Give is the lite version, please." Chassity said.

"He is carrying a double edged sword." He explained. "He has more resilience to the morpher's effects than you... but if he does reach his limit, he will shut down faster than you even when out of the suit due to his make up."

* * *

Finley shivered against the cold fall air that night as she stood in the telephone booth, trying to get a hold of her brother. He did not day he was going to be late that night yet it was already eight. She sighed as she heard his office phone ring endlessly without any response and eventually, Finley gave up and placed the phone back on the receiver. She felt cold as she was assaulted by the breeze, strong e out of the booth. D.C. always started getting colder in October and Finley wished she had worn something a tad bit heavier. The telephone booth was two blocks away from her brother's apartment.

She let out a breath of air and hugged herself to keep the cold off but as she neared a darker corner of the street, she was stopped as four men stepped out of an alleyway and surrounded her. "Sweetheart, what are you doing roaming these streets at night?" One asked, wearing a dirty smirk on his face that Finley could not see due to the lack of streetlight.

* * *

Thalia sighed as she got back to Stanton's quarters late that day. She was so tired of staying put and doing nothing and decided to spend some time in the earth room like she used to to just relax and have a breather but she has fallen asleep by the pond. She only woke up a few minutes ago a rushed here. "Commander?" Thalia asked as she entered and looked around, seeing it was empty.

 _Maybe he is working overtime..._ Thalia shrugged before closing the door behind her and took off her sneakers. She walked towards the living area and noticed a leg sticking out behind the couch near the stairway. Thalia rounded the couch and gasped, noticing Joseph collapsed on the floor. "Stanton!" She cried before dropping to her knees next to him and shaking him. "Stanton!"

She felt his pulse and then placed her ear near his mouth to check whether he was breathing. His pulse was there – but he was barely breathing. "Shit!" She cursed before starting to perform CPR. She was glad that Hendrick taught them how to perform CPR during earlier training sessions because in moments like this, the person could be dead in her care if she was useless.

She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed downwards over and over again, hoping to get a response before opting for mouth to mouth resuscitation. She tipped his head backwards and opened his mouth before blocking his nose and breathing into his mouth. She pulled back twice more and on the third, he started to choke and cough. Thalia sighed with relief, pulling away from him. "Thank God!" She said before heading to the couch and getting him a fleece to cover him. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm calling Dr. Kepler." She stood and rushed for his home phone but something he breathed out caught his attention.

She heard him sigh and groan some things. She could have sworn she heard him say 'Nelly' and she stared at him. "Who is..." She stopped her thoughts from straying before dialling the number

* * *

 **A/N: As you noticed, I took down the other stories from my account. I am working on Blade Crusaders and will only start posting when it is complete. Hunters of Divinity is still being revamped but slowly. Until then (whether I start a new series altogether for posting or finish this first) happy reading!**


	36. Operative Status: Removed (III)

**Episode 12: Operative Status: Removed**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Things Fall Apart**

* * *

"I must admit, Empress, your plan is ingenious!" Rontico commended Harton as they got back to the ship with the smirking Harton leading the way. "Those G.I. agents won't know what hit 'em."

"Exactly." She said before pausing. "But I am slightly curious... whatever happened to the Rangers we were fighting?"

"Who cares!" Rontico huffed. "If anything and your theory about the older generation taking the reigns is right then this should be easy. Those children were persistent."

Harton looked amused. "They were weaklings, Rontico. What threat could they have possibly posed to us?"

Rontico looked serious for a moment. "You seem to be forgetting that even though you have progressed, they have slowed you down quite I few times. It's not the matter of the dog in the fight but the fight in the dog." Harton glared at him and Rontico cackled. "Pride comes before a fall my dear Empress and I only wish for us to get stronger and not take any adversary lightl-"

"Silence!" Harton yelled and Rontico immediately shut up from the sound of her booming voice. "Your ranting is giving me a headache. We need to discuss the finer details of this plot. Where is Dunvall?"

"You called?" The techie pulled himself out from under a console in the room before standing up and dusting off his hands. "My apologies, my queen. The console seemed to be a bit off course is all."

Harton nodded. "Now, if we may discuss the next key point in my plan." She then looked at Dunvall. "Stop disappearing. This is a very crucial moment and if this fails then we'll be back to the drawing board."

"Noted." Dunvall nodded. "But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want the mother board failing."

* * *

It was at that moment Finley remembered how toxic her neighbourhood was at that moment when she saw cornered. The nearest telephone booth was two blocks away from her brother's apartment and because he didn't own a telephone, she had to call when he was late.

Finley had accepted it. She had been living with him for almost two weeks now and knew that the duties of a soldier were not a light one-especially since he was in the airforce and right now, the crisis in D.C. being this severe. She trekked quickly but shrieked as she was pulled into an alleyway by the street and pinned against the wall. "Looky what we have here." A male voice sneered. "An Afghan bitch."

"What are you doing here?" Another said, tugging at her scarf and pulling it off, taking a look at her face in the dim streetlight. "Damn! She fine!" He cat called.

"Sadly, she is Indian trash." Another said. "And you know what we do to trash?" No one could see it, but Finley's eyes clouded over in rage.

"Oh wait..." The third said before chuckling. "Well, shit! It's Finley Coetzee!"

"The psycho girl from fifth grade?" Finley tried to look at the faces for familiarity but could barely recognise them. But then again fifth grade was like a life time ago. "Remember me? Conor... Henry's cousin?" Her eyes widened at the reveal and he chuckled. "I knew you'd remember me little whore!"

"What are you doing out sweetheart?" He grabbed at her face and turned her head to the sides, examining her but she pulled away from him. "Oh... Girl's got guts."

"Didn't she go to military school?" One asked.

"Yeah... Where she killed my cousin." Conor laughed. "I mean, I didn't like that poser either but what you did was beyond fucked up. I mean... Who knew the quiet creep would become such a dirty skank?"

Finley pushed him away turning away to walk back home but he grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall." Where do you think you're going?" He smirked, pinning her to the wall " We may as well have some first. I mean, Henry must've enjoyed something." And with that, she snapped.

* * *

Thalia was more finicky than usual today. She was panicking as she sat in the infirmary, waiting for Dr. Kepler to get back to her. Never did she imagine that she would be this worried... and for a Stanton. A Stanton for Christ's sake! She turned her head to see Drewmore rushing over with a small, Bethany following him close behind. "Is he okay?" He asked as Bethany sat next to Thalia.

"Yeah, I just... I found him." Thalia sighed before looking to Drewmore. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Whoa, calm down!" He cautioned. "Joseph is fine. He is probably just being dramatic."

"Drewmore, he wasn't breathing." Thalia claimed. "It wasn't like us just collapsing during battle, Drewmore, he literally wasn't breathing."

"And he'll be fine." Drewmore said and Thalia sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. This was worrisome. In no way did she feel like she was exaggerating. Everything felt so surrealsurreal and the thought of losing their commander was something not even she could bear. She felt a rug at her skirt and looked up to see Bethany offering her her teddy bear.

"He always keeps me company when I'm worried." She said. Thalia looked down at the white bear then at the little girl with the twinkle in her eyes that somehow just melted her heart.

"You know, I never owned a teddy when I was child." Thalia admitted.

"Really?" She asked. "Your daddy never got you one? My daddy did..."

After Thalia thought about it, she smiled. "Now that I think about it, I owned one. I think I kept it until I was thirteen. My isa bought it for me."

"Isa?"

"That's father in Norwegian ." She said.

"You're from Norway?" She asked and Thalia nodded. "That's in Europe, right?"

"Yes." She said.

"What's it like?" Bethany asked, doe eyed as she sat next to her.

"I haven't been there in a while but from what I remember, it's cold, and dark hence why I am so white." Bethany giggled. "What else? It snows for half the year."

"Really?" Bethany asked. "Must be nice being able to build snowmen everyday."

Thalia laughed. "It's so cold that sometimes, you can't even think of playing. And the people there... very quiet. People from outside think they are mean but they are just really shy."

"But you're not quiet." She said.

"Because I'm part Dutch-part Finnish ." Thalia said and the little girl began to bombard her with questions about her childhood and her family. Drewmore was not sure whether Thalia was speaking of actual memories from her childhood or she was making it up but he was glad to see a hint of a smile on Thalia's face. It was something rare to see nowadays after her mother left. Drewmore took this moment to slip away and try to find where Joseph was.

Upon locating his room, he slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sound of many machines at work; the beeps from the heart monitors, the air suction from the hydrogen machine and soft hum from the dialysis machine. Drewmore slowly creeped back out and sighed. "Bro... What are you doing to yourself?" He huffed in exasperation.

* * *

Ezekiel was surprised to hear the sound of commotion from a nearby alley. This wasn't quite a dangerous neighbourhood so it wasn't often but as a public protector, he had to do his duty. But how does one do their duty when it is one's sister causing the commotion?

"Finley, stop!" He yelled, pulling his sister away who fought against him while staring at the guys lying on the ground, bloodied and battered from the beat down they had gotten.

"These disrespectful form of vermin deserve it!" She lividly said. "Let me at 'em!" She cried angrily.

"Finley, stop and calm down."

"Leave me alone, Zeke." She cried.

"Finley, do you really want to go down this road again?" Ezekiel asked and Finley stopped struggling against him before sighing and pulling away from him, picking up her head scarf, realising it had blood on it before yelling out in frustration and throwing it back on the ground. She held her head and leaned against the lamppost. "Finley, are you okay?" He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Finley? Finley!"

* * *

Morgan stared into space, tuning out the world around him as everyone around the table conversed. He was barely able to focus on the food no matter how good Tessa's mom's cooking was. "Morgan!" He looked up to see everyone looking at him, worried.

"You haven't touched your food." Mrs. Hussein said.

Morgan let out a small smile. "I'm fine, just not really hungry."

"Did you eat at the baseball fields?" She asked.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas did offer me some lunch." He lied to get them off his back.

"Oh, so you go to your old mini league?" Mr. Hussein asked.

"Sometimes, I need to keep busy." He said. "I'm thinking of getting a job, and possibly going back to school."

"Oh," Oscar said. "Is there something you have in mind that you want to do?"

"Go into the police force, I guess?" He said and everyone stopped eating and stared at him and he noticed. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Mrs. Hussein smiled along with everyone. "You can be anything you want to be."

 _Lie._ Morgan detected. "I'd like to be self sufficient soon. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not being a burden." Mr. Hussein said.

 _Another lie._ "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He nodded before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Oscar asked.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy." He said and they thought no more of it. He was on medication and it did have the side effect of making him feel that way so they never questioned it. He walked out the back door and sighed before sitting out in the porch and sighing out in relief. Sometimes, it felt suffocating in this neighbourhood. All the bad memories followed him and all he wanted was to get out. He was happy about being back but now that he understood his calling, this felt like an eternal itch in his back.

"Can you balance me real quick?" Morgan opened his eyes to see Tessa coming to sit next to her. "... Why do you want to become a police officer? I thought that that would be the last thing in your mind."

"Balance me real quick?" He echoed.

"I need balancing so talk." Tessa said.

"Well..." He said. "I guess I want to help people. I never understood it before until now."

"Being a Ranger, huh?" She asked. "It's changed you."

"Yeah... I guess." He shrugged.

Tessa frowned. "Sorry if the rents seem dodge. They're just looking out for you."

"I get that." Morgan said. "I just don't want to be idle forever."

"I guess..." Tessa said before looking at Morgan.

"You've been saying I guess." He looked at her. "You don't believe me?"

"I never said that. I'm questioning you, sure but no one can decide what you do now except for you." She said. "For so long, you haven't had any control over yourself but now? I'd rather you do the hell you want because you earned it. You have to find your feet somehow." Morgan smiled. "Now move over, it's cold." She said before snuggling into him. He laughed.

"Is this your way of trying to get close to me?" Morgan asked.

"What made it so obvious?" She asked.

"You suck at flirting." He joked and Tessa hit him in the chest and he laughed.

"But seriously... what if I am flirting?" Tessa asked and Morgan looked down at her before smiling.

"Try harder." He said and Tessa rolled her eyes before hitting him. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Jack ass!" She spat.

"No matter what you call me, I hope you remember you are stuck with me." He said.

Tessa shook her head. "I'm trading you in."

"I'd like to see you do that." He said. The two broke apart when they heard the door slide open on instinct only to see Oscar come out.

"Um, Morgan. There's a call for you." He said. "Something about a person named Finley." At the mention of that name, he immediately got worried.

* * *

Amelia Mansigh could notice subtle changes in her son... and she had no idea what to think of it. Her son was a lot more vocal and opinionated than before and while she glad that her son was undergoing those changes. "Mom... Are you sure about the circuitry?" She had to admit that she loved hearing him speak without the stammer but he still did stammer quite often. She did accept it as progress.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Too many wires at this terminal." He pointed out. "Plus, the EMF is too high for these components."

"But this works perfectly fine." She explained. "Top speed, accurate location detection, top of the range."

"The magnets in the compass is making the circuit go haywire." Wyatt said and his mother was surprised before walking over to him. He showed her the console and she saw nothing wrong with it until he ran the engine at full power and started to programme the radar, only to have the engine start to cough until it stopped. "You should have tested it for the strain test."

"Strain test?" She asked and Wyatt froze before letting off a small smile.

"S... S... Something I l... l... learned at G.I." He stuttered.

"Oh..." His mother squeaked, not knowing what to say next. "Did... you learn a lot of things there?" Wyatt looked at his mother and silently nodded. "I see..." She trailed off and continued to watch her son work, feeling more unsure of herself. "What else did you learn at G.I.?" She asked .

"No... No... Nothing much..." He stammered and got back to work immediately shutting down room to any more questions. She found that when it came to everything that happened there, he would go as silent as a grave even to the smallest of details. Amelia had no idea how to feel about her son keeping secrets from her .. she who was his main confidante. She felt like she was losing her son... In a matter of fact, she had already lost him because there was nothing she could do about it.. One of the changes she noticed about him was that he was more fidgety when idle and that he seems to long for a place that she doesn't even know. Lansing wasn't where he belonged any more.

* * *

Morgan rushed for the location he was told over the phone and refused for Tessa to tag along when she had offered. Finley lived on the other side of town in the safer low income area. He had not heard from anyone at G.I. ever since he left two weeks ago and he was wondering how her brother had gotten a hold of him.

He found the apartment and knocked. Immediately, it was opened and behind the door revealed a young man who looked like a male carbon copy of Finley and was even about the same height.

"Good evening, sir." He greeted. "I... Uh... received a call."

"You must be Morgan." He said, holding out his hand to shake it. He had a strong grip... something very typical of a soldier. "My name is..."

"Ezekiel, I know." Morgan admitted. "Finley talks about you a lot."

"Oh... okay..." He sighed. "That's... surprising. Please come in." He allowed Morgan inside and immediately, Morgan took note of Finley sitting on the floor, staring out the window, wrapped in a blanket. "She's been like this for a while now..."

Morgan stared from the side, staring at her before walking towards her and sitting next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" Finley turned her head to look at him before looking back. "I'm here if you need me... and so is your brother." She said nothing but Morgan could see that she took it. He smiled before standing up and walking over to Ezekiel. "She'll be fine... Just give her time."

"She won't do anything stupid, will she?" He asked before sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry if I seem clueless to you but I have never..."

"It's okay... I get it." He said. "Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Maybe time will tell but hopefully she won't. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." Ezekiel said. "So... What do we do?"

"We wait." Morgan said as he sat down. "It is all we can do. Besides, how did you get the number of where I live?"

"I was looking through Finley's stuff and I found this booklet..." He said and gave it to Morgan who looked through it. In it were contacts... Of everyone and where they're guardians would be. "Did you not... know about this?"

"Classic commander." He laughed as he stared at it. Only the commander would do something that stupid... And awfully helpful all at once.

* * *

"Still no sign of waking up?" Chassity asked and Hendrick sighed. "They pulled out the whole enchilada didn't they?"

"From the oxygen tubes to the blood machines." He answered.

"Sickle cell?" She asked and he nodded. "Shit! I don't get it. We didn't even push ourselves that hard!"

"Yeah, well, there must be plenty of factors that they didn't account for that could cause him to shut down: age, stress, trauma... we can't just account for physical activity, especially in times like these."

Chassity let out an exasperated sigh. "So what do we do? We can't continue. Should we contact the G.I. Rangers or find new recruits?"

"Do you even know where the G.I. Rangers are because doubt they know themselves." Hendrick said. "They're on a mission and we cannot interfere. And you know we can't recruit new Rangers."

"Well do we have a choice?" She asked.

"We always have. But we have been constantly rejecting it because we have some mental vision that we can change the past when we can't. We need to let it go and accept that we are not meant to be Rangers anymore... Especially Joseph."

Potter sighed. "So... We should do it without Joseph?"

"I will slap him in ten different languages until he understands just how stupid he is." Hendrick said. "But we are all stupid so..."

"Ten different languages?" She echoed in confusion.

"It is possible." He said before walking out of the room and into the waiting area where Thalia and Bethany had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Back from the dead... I suppose. Here's the newest chapter. I think updates will be a bit more regular since I am not as busy these days. Until the next one, happy reading.**


	37. Operative Status: Reinstated (I)

**Episode 13: Operative Status: Reinstated**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Awakening**

* * *

Thalia was glad that the commander had woken up. She had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room with Bethany fast asleep on her lap. Not wanting to wake her up she sat there and played with her messy curls. Bethany looked more like her mom than her dad despite the fact that the corrupt lawyer was bald but Thalia had to admit that she could see what may have swayed their stone hearted mentor, she was insanely beautiful and no one could dispute that. She could see that beauty in Bethany as well but prayed that she would not go fish the same rabbit hole her mother did. No one truly realised just how much your parents can affect you The whole reason why she was this messed up with because of hers.

Dr. Kepler walked in and then smiled at her. "Been here all night "

"Had pleasant company." Thalia drawled tiredly

"That I can see." He said. "Commander Stanton is awake now if you'd like to see him."

Thalia let out a sigh of relief. "Is he okay "

"I cannot disclose anything regarding his condition with you but for now, just know that he is stable." Thalia nodded in understanding. "Also, your uncle has been trying to contact you. He is here from Oslo to see you."

"My uncle?" Thalia thought confusedly, trying to rack her brain for an uncle she had. _Oh right..._ She remembered. _My dad was a twin_ She then nodded. "Understood. Should I go now?"

"He mentioned that he is willing to wait for you to get ready so take all the time to need." She nodded "If you would like to see the commander first then go right ahead."

"Uh..." She pointed to the frilly dressed nine year old on her lap and Dr. Kepler carefully picked her up,making sure not to wake her.

"She needs a real bed." Dr. Kepler said

"Wait ... Isn't it Monday?" Thalia asked The girl was supposed to go to school.

"What Hendrick doesn't know won't kill him." Dr. Kepler said. "Besides... He's the one who left her here."

Thalia smirked. "Did I ever tell you that you are a bomb ass doctor?"

"And don't forget it." Thalia laughed before getting up and walking in the direction of the Commander's room. She didn't bother knocking and walked in. The Commander was out of bed, letting out little hisses of breath as he moved as he put on his shirt from yesterday when he was admitted. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"I have a organisation to run." He simply said. "Go back to the quarters."

"Like hell I will, you get back in bed." Thalia marched over and stood in his way. "You can barely move."

"I am fine." He insisted.

"No, you're not."

"You're testing my patience."

"And you're testing mine!" Thalia stated sternly and Joseph rolled his eyes. "My God, never did I imagine that you were this stubborn." Joseph scoffed. "Commander Stanton you are in no condition to lead. Any good leader would know that and I am surprised that you are keeping up this charade."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You made your call to have us out and now you are grasping at straws." She huffed. "Are you doing it for our safety... or for your ego?"

"What?"

"You're out to prove something." Thalia let out a chuckle. "The way you are obsessive over everything, the fact that you have eyes everywh- forgive my language, you _are_ everywhere tells me that you can't handle losing control." Joseph glared at her and Thalia smirked. "Oh... look at that. I have the enigmatic commander figured out. He has a control problem. You just hate it when things are spiraling out of control and you have to sit back and watch it. Clearly, you hate feeling weak and out of control and above all, you hate people telling you what to do because a genius, young prodigy like you hates being wron-" She was cut off by Joseph who grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed against the wall.

"I don't like it when people make assumptions about me, Natalia." He snarled at her. "Now listen closely. I'll be damned if some seventeen year old tells me what I'm doing right. So do me a favour and get back to whatever the hell it is you are supposed to be doing." He let her go leaving her in a daze before she let out a snort and started to chuckle, leaving Joseph slightly baffled.

"Funny..." She let out a curt laugh. "For a second there, I actually saw the resemblance." She said before pushing past him. "Go lead your organisation or die while doing it. See if anyone cares." With that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

Drewmore was in the canteen, working on equipment to locate something. He was still trying to crack something while Potter is out doing her end of the deal. He sighed as something was not adding up and the idea of carriers in an invasion and he had no idea how to gain information about it was bothersome. ""Hendrick?" Drewmore looked up to see Aleister sitting opposite him, wearing civilian attire.

"Hey Trina." He said, noting her lack of attire. "Are you... on leave or something?"

"I wish." She scoffed. "The power has gone to Joseph's head. Not only is my taskforce under probation but it is under critical review so I'm out of work for the next few weeks."

"Under review?" He asked. "Why?"

"I only suggested that me and my best operatives should take over Ranger duties and he... flipped out." She said and Drewmore sighed. "What... even you think the idea is crazy too?"

"At this point, anything except Joseph wearing a suit isn't crazy." He said. "I understand why he would say no but his decision to put your taskforce under review is really hasty especially now when we need your support more than ever."

"I know... I think something is wrong with Joseph." She said. "I heard that he was in the office today."

"In the office?" Drewmore echoed, now sounding like a parrot more than anything.

"Yeah." She said. "Isn't he not fit to be up?"

"He isn't supposed to be." Drewmore said. "Sometimes, he acts worse than a child."

"I don't know but now, I feel like he is going to drive this organisation under." She said. "Me and my combatants were thinking and maybe you should replace Joseph as commander."

"Me... as commander?" Drewmore laughed. "How funny."

"We're serious." She said. "You're the only one left who is level-headed enough to lead."

"What about Alarik?"

"I know what happened to him all those years ago. Whispers go around and I don't think he is... suited at this moment in time to lead. He may have been Red Ranger but now, he isn't up for that kind of leadership on his shoulders and in my opinion, Joseph is the same."

"We can't just impeach Joseph." He rebutted. "That's crazy."

"And that's how a tyrant grows." She said. "He's been removing people who are against his decision making left, right and centre. He needs to be taken out." Well... she did have a point.

"I don't know." He said. "We'll see how it progresses before we can make any drastic measures."

"Alright... I agree." She nodded. "What are you working on?"

"Harton." He said. "She seems to be planning an invasion to emit sandlily dust all over D.C. and I'm trying to find ways to stop her. We may even have to resort to a force field."

"A force field?" She asked.

"Alarik suggested that we build a force field over D.C. to ensure that they can't get through but we don't know how safe that is. Deploying a force field is difficult, let alone sustaining it."

"Ah." She nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Just let me do what I need to and I'll try to get Joseph to see reason." He said and she nodded before leaning back and eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me for my dialysis." Anna said as Wyatt slowly walked behind her leading into their house, in case she got weak and fell. It has happened plenty of times in the past and Anna was kind of surprised he hasn't forgotten. Maybe it was muscle memory to him. But she must admit, he missed her older brother... a lot.

"Mom was busy so I may as well." He said, noticing a knock in her knees. He sighed before jogging in front of her and crouching before them. The front door to the Mansigh house was quite a walk from the parking area and there were stairs leading there. Anna was confused but Wyatt clarified. "I.. I... I'm giving you a piggyback. Ho... hop on." She looked skeptical until it hit her that her brother's mannerisms may stayed the same but her brother was not the same person they dropped off at Kennedy four months ago. She climbed onto his back and Wyatt kept her knees secured before standing up and walking. Anna still could not believe the whirlwind her brother has been in these past few months. He was a Ranger. And he was the Red Ranger at that. She has heard of many ranger teams across the country and how they have saved everyone but her brother being one of them was a shock. Him being the leader was a skip away from what she thought reality actually was.

"Wyatt?" Her brother merely hummed in acknowledgement of her. "When are you going to tell us about your Ranger life." She felt Wyatt stop in her tracks before hoisting her back up securely and continuing.

"I don't think that's important." There may have been no stammer in his voice but the hesitation was proof enough.

"I do." She yawned, feeling her eyes get heavy. She hated how dialysis made her tired and right now, it was cutting into time with her brother.

"Well, you need to sleep first." He said. _First..._ Anna thought. _He's not going to tell me anything is he?_ She sighed but snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep. Wyatt sighed in relief before continuing his walk to the house. He got to the front door and realised that he had to figure out how to open the door without waking Anna but the door opened.

"I heard you come in." The man who answered said and Wyatt sighed. He was tall with tanned skin a goatee. Wyatt had been home for a week now and he still could not believe that this man was still in his mother's life. He had not seen him around so he never crossed Wyatt's mind but the fact that he had opened the door to _his_ mother's house told him that he had never left.

"Didn't know you were here, Mitch." Wyatt sighed as he slipped past and walked towards the living room to leave Anna on the sleeper couch.

"Your mother invited me for dinner." He said.

"So you let yourself in?" Wyatt asked as he covered Anna with a fleece.

Mitch sighed. "You still hate me, don't you?"

Wyatt ignored his question. "You have the keys to the house. My opinion of you doesn't matter."

"But I don't want you to hate me when..." He paused and Wyatt looked at him in expectancy. "Never mind."

"My mother is a grown woman. She can see whoever she wants." He said before walking over to the kitchen but he heard Mitch follow closely behind. "Don't you have anything better to do while waiting for dinner?" Wyatt asked and Mitch shook his head.

"I was actually hoping that we could hang out and bond." He said. "I'm normally with Anna but she's tired so we can spend time together, just the two of us."

"I have to go look through the schematics of my mother's next project." Wyatt said.

"She insisted that we spend time together." He clarified and Wyatt shook his head.

"No thanks." He said before grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and walking out of the house. What made him forget about his mother's doting boyfriend? Even before he was incarcerated, he was against Mitch, his ex middle school gym teacher, and his mother dating. Anna loved him... Which made sense because she was the athletic type despite her illness. But Wyatt only saw him as a snake charmer who had it out for his mom.

"Hey!" Wyatt looked up from his drink to down the stairway on his way to the warehouse where they worked only to see Potter smile, waving at him.

"Potter?"

* * *

"I hope you are up to speed with the amount of Korcitroids we need for this mission." Harton told Dunvall as he worked on the programming for the Korcitroids in his lab. "You've been very... hard to find nowadays."

"Could I work without you looking over my shoulder?" Dunvall asked. "And am I suddenly a caged dog, my queen?"

"A caged dog?" She remarked in confusion.

"I already made my pledge to stay by your side." Dunvall said. "I have not forgotten my duty to you."

"Good." She said. "It is excellent that you remember because soon, I will need you to fulfill one of the terms of the pledges you made to me."

"And which might that be, my queen?" He asked.

"An heir." She said and Dunvall paused what he was doing. Harton noticed him stiffen and stepped closer to him. "The time comes closer... it is only a matter of time before I lose my sanity just as my father did, just as my grandfather did."

"Haven't you ever thought it is because of that wretched snake?" He hissed. "He is manipulating you and yet you obviously see it, you ignore it."

"Because Aklestal is my birthright and my link to the ancestors." She said. "He is my source of strength and power so I cannot dispute his influence over me."

"Even though it is clearly driving you to insanity?" He questioned.

"Dunvall, it is far too late for me." She said. "So please, heed to my request."

"So it is now a request?" He tsked at her before going back to his work.

"Dunvall?" She called out to him. "After you kill me, destroy the staff. That is my final order. The heir of the Amysthean race should not be introduced to the evil of those before him." Dunvall shook his head. "But for now, I'd like more Korcitrons and an army of Korcitroids."

Dunvall stopped his work once again and turned to Harton with a confused look on his face. "I thought this was a demonstration. Not an invasion." Harton glared at Dunvall. "Harton, what is going through your head?"

"It is Empress to you." She barked.

"Does it look like I care?" He said. "This is very risky. Ordering an army will leave us short. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to build even a simple Korcitroid? Now imagine a Korcitron."

"Well, you will be here and I can always count on you for that." She said. "Follow my orders, I am well aware of what I am doing." She said before walking out of the workshop, making him even more frustrated than before.

* * *

Dante was confused beyond belief by what Savannah was telling him. "Wait... Potter wants to see me?" He asked her as she cleared the table from breakfast and she nodded. "Why?"

"She didn't say... But she said it was urgent." She said and Dante sighed.

"Do you need help washing the dishes?" He asked. "You cooked so you should sit down."

Savannah smiled. "Dante, I'm pregnant, not handicapped. It is sweet that you are offering to help with housework but I'm fine."

"I just wanna help." He pouted. "I feel like a free loader. Besides, I helped vacuum yesterday."

Savannah laughed, remembering how she had to pull a couch cover from out of the vacuum because he accidentally sucked it in. "Yes, you did." She giggled but Dante was saddened by the event. "I'm not mocking you, Dante. I'm happy you want to help but I... Kinda need to make sure you're doing the right thing." She said before beckoning him over. "Come on, I scrub and you wipe."

Dante grinned as he headed over next to her by the sink, eager to start and Savannah giggled, surprising him. "You really are a kid. You get excited really easily."

"I've never really done this before." He admitted. "Never had a proper childhood."

"I'm glad you want to learn." She said.

"The way you treat me... Is the way I imagine a mother to be like." He said. "Thank you for your kindness and your patience. You will be a great mother."

Savannah smiled. "You are too adorable." She pinched his cheek before running the tap to start on the dishes. Before she could pick up a plate, she paused. "Hey, Dante?" He looked at her attentively. "Keep learning, keep growing and someday, you will be an amazing parent."

"A parent?" Dante spewed. "I'm still a teen and even if the day comes, I don't think-" He was cut off by Savannah's laughter and he pouted. "I'm serious. How can be anything if I don't know what anything is? I've never had parents so how can I be one?"

"You will." She smiled. "And you will be amazing at it too. Don't be scared to grow up. You may have missed a few stages but it isn't the end of the road." Dante let those words sink in as they continued washing the dishes in silence.

* * *

Finley grimaced as she felt the light sting her eyes from outside the window. She groaned as she tiredly groggily got up, rubbing at her eyes before spotting a sleeping figure on the floor next to the couch she was sleeping on. But... why was she sleeping on the couch? Finley rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to their surroundings. She was in the living room of her brother's apartment but the person sleeping next to her was Morgan. "Wait... huh?" She questioned, poking at the figure to make sure it is real but he simply groaned, muttering: _fuck off_ under his breath. "Morgan!" Finley remarked happily, lumping herself on top of him and the former Gold Ranger. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"What the... Fin! The hell!" He groaned before pushing her off and getting up. "If you wanted me to wake up, just do what everyone else does. Wait until twelve."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to see you!" Her grin fell off as realisation reached her.

Morgan noticed it. "What?" He asked.

"Morgan... what exactly are you doing here?" She asked. "How did you find me?" Morgan sighed, scratching his head. "Morgan?"

"Your brother called me." He said. "Fin, be honest with me. Who is Henry?" Finley's eyes widened as she was caught off guard and immediately looked elsewhere before standing up.

"Did Zeke make breakfast before he left?"

"Did Zeke do what?" She looked to the stairs to see Ezekiel walking down, wiping the water out of his hair. Finley now looked like a deer caught in headlights before closing her eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, flopping back down on the couch.

* * *

Thalia was nervous... more nervous than she has ever been before her entire life. She was fidgety as she waited in the interrogation room where she was directed to meet her uncle. Her altercation with the Commander completely forgotten... well almost. At least she wanted to forget it. She was getting headaches just thinking about it. Right now, there was a dull ache in her head that she could not ignore and she hissed before reaching for a bottle of water among the set that was conveniently left at the centre of the table. She unscrewed the top off to take a sip but paused as the door opened and a tall, Caucasian man with a light complexion and a lumberjack like beard growing on his face entered. The man looked at her and smiled.

"Det har vært for lenge, Kjerste." He said and Thalia was flooded with a wave of emotions, her grip on the bottle was lost and her world started fading in spots as her breathing became shallow and hurried and soon, the world was black.

* * *

 **A/N: It sucks having time on your hands to write but writer's block decides to strike as well. While I sort my creativity issues out, enjoy this mediocre chapter.**


End file.
